Meet Me Halfway
by K.AudreyLeto
Summary: This is the sequel to Somewhere in Between. It will follow Quinn and Rachel as they separate for college and then into their lives after college. The story will also feature side Brittana, Quinntana friendship, Puckleberry and Quick bromances and everyone else will still be around just not as much. Longer description in first chapter. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: I Owe It All to You

**A/N: Okay here goes. This story will span ten years in their lives. The first five will be college and their first year living together right up until the SIB epilogue. Then it'll be the next five years, careers, weddings, babies, etc. **

**It won't be week to week like SIB was; each year will be between 8 to 10 chapters and will have summer breaks in there as well. Spoilers for Glee up to 4x04 and because I am already way past what the show is up to it will go completely AU from there, I may use things in the future but it'll obviously happen at different times.**

**One more thing, in SIB the theme of every chapter was song lyrics; and since songs are Rachel's thing I decided that since books are Quinn's thing I would use book and author quotes as the theme of this story.**

**This starts right where SIB left off; at the end Quinn and Rachel were on a train ride to New York and this begins on the train ride home.**

**Enjoy… camping with the glee club part two.**

**Warning: Sexy times.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, or any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: I Owe It All to You**

"_Enjoy the little things in life, for one day you'll look back _

_and realize they were the big things." _

_-Kurt Vonnegut_

_/  
_

Rachel's back was pressed against the wall behind the tiny sink in the tiny bathroom on the train home from New York; Quinn was standing between her legs. One hand was gripping Rachel's ass which was seated on the small sink; and Quinn's other hand was pounding into her hard and deep.

"Oh Quinn… Oh fuck!"

"Come for me baby."

"Oh god!" She screamed as Quinn curled her fingers. "Fuck Quinn, you fuck me so good."

"Drench my hand Rachel," she breathed before attaching her lips to Rachel's rock hard nipple and sucking it hard into her mouth. That was all it took and Rachel came with a loud scream.

"Oh fuck yeah Quinnnnn!" Quinn held her tight and Rachel's head fell to her shoulder. They were both breathing deep as they struggled to catch their breath. Quinn removed her fingers from Rachel who moaned at the loss. Quinn was about to wipe her fingers off when Rachel grasped her wrist and put those fingers into her mouth. She then licked and sucked them clean; and Quinn watched and then moaned. Rachel's devilish glare landed on her darkened eyes.

"My turn," she waggled her eyebrows.

"We can't," Quinn replied with a frustrated whine. Rachel could tell that she wanted it; she knew Quinn wanted to be fucked into oblivion just like she had done. Rachel pouted, and that look caused Quinn to flood her panties and drench them even more than they already were. "We're almost home," she pleaded with Rachel to wait.

"I'll be quick."

"Rach, they'll hear us," she whined and Rachel knew that now she was just playing hard to get and teasing her; the way Quinn Fabray loved to tease her. Rachel hopped off the sink and dropped to her knees in front of Quinn. She pushed Quinn's dress up and tugged on her thong. "Rach," Quinn whined again but when Rachel looked up at her she could see the desire burning in those eyes and she knew Quinn wanted this. Rachel winked and Quinn melted.

Then Quinn moaned when Rachel pulled her thong off so quickly that she heard it rip; and she growled. Her eyes met Rachel's chocolate ones and saw a pleading want in those eyes.

"C'mon baby, let me eat you," she husked and then Quinn was nodding and reaching for her hair. Rachel smiled, leaned forward and dragged her tongue through Quinn's wet slit and lapped at her hole. She lifted Quinn's leg over her shoulder and Quinn grasped the wall for support with one hand and Rachel's hair with the other.

Rachel smirked at Quinn surrendering and she shoved her tongue in fast and deep. There was a time for slow and methodic and this wasn't it. Not with the train about ten minutes away from the Lima station. She needed to go fast and sometimes fast was wonderful.

Quinn didn't seem to mind the speed as she bucked her hips into Rachel's face and rode that magnificent tongue. Rachel knew Quinn was thinking the same thing when she felt her cupping her cheek and start riding her face. Rachel held out her tongue and let Quinn work herself up and down and in circles on it. Soon she could feel those walls closing around her tongue.

"Oh fuck Rach… your tongue is…" she trailed off and Rachel knew she was close. She pulled her head away and replaced her tongue with two fingers. "Oh fuck yeah baby!" Quinn yelled while Rachel started to pound into her; but when Rachel's lips closed around her clit and she sucked hard, Quinn lost it. Her legs started to shake and she couldn't control her jerking hips or her mouth as a white hot heat coursed through her.

"Oh baby you lick me so good! She growled. "Lick it," she said louder. "OH yeah fuck me Rachel!" She yelled and yanked Rachel's hair as she came around her fingers.

Rachel collapsed to the floor, and Quinn fell into her lap. Once they both had calmed down Rachel smirked at a still breathless Quinn.

"Stop smirking," Quinn said as she blushed really bright.

"Oh wow," Rachel said through her pants. "I really missed that." Quinn was confused and her arched eyebrow proved that.

"We fuck all the time Rach."

"I know," Rachel giggled. "I meant eating you out up against a door." Quinn nodded, smiled and blushed deeper.

And she knew what Rachel meant.

Because she missed it too.

It was about the little things in life after all.

And standing, though a huge deal after her accident… it was ultimately one of those small things in life that people take for granted. And she was never happier to be standing as Rachel did what she just did.

After a few more moments of cuddling on the floor; they both got to their feet to fix themselves. Rachel washed her hands while Quinn picked up her ruined thong off of the floor. Rachel saw her frown as her eyes peered over the ripped fabric and she chuckled. Quinn heard her and caught her eyes in the mirror.

"You ruined it."

"I'll buy you another one."

"It's not that," Quinn giggled. "It's… what am I supposed to wear now?" Rachel laughed harder. "I'm still dripping for you."

"Fuck Quinn," Rachel growled. "You can't say shit like that when we're," she stopped to look at her watch. "Two minutes from home." This time it was Quinn that smirked.

"You have a talented mouth babe," she said and pushed Rachel out of the way and hopped on the sink. "I have no doubt that you can do me good in two minutes," she threaded her fingers into Rachel's hair and pushed that smirking face back between her legs.

And Rachel did-in fact- do her good.

And in only one minute and forty-two seconds.

Rachel timed it.

And it was a new record.

After quickly cleaning themselves up again; and after Quinn tucked her ruined thong into her bag she dragged Rachel out of the bathroom just as the train rolled to a stop.

There was a middle aged man sitting across from the bathroom. He had his hands in his lap, he was wearing a smirk and waggling his eyebrows at them. He was also covering his crotch with his newspaper. Quinn blushed and Rachel curled her lip.

"That's fucking gross!" Rachel yelled and shot him a dirty look. He had the good sense to look away but he was still grinning.

"Oh god!" Quinn mumbled mortified and dragged Rachel away.

* * *

Brittany pushed Santana into the bathroom and with both hands on her ass lifted her off of the ground as she connected their lips in a heated kiss. Santana wrapped her legs around Brittany's waist as she carried her into the train station's bathroom and into the big stall. Brittany trailed her lips down Santana's neck and Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and moaned. Once they were in the stall and Santana had locked it behind them she gasped in pleasure as her back was slammed into the wall.

"Fuck Britt," she husked and Brittany's eyes widened with mirth.

"I'm about to," she replied and then crashed their lips together again. Santana moaned into that mouth and slid her tongue past Brittany's open lips. She tangled her hands into that blonde hair and yanked it closer. Brittany moved her hands from Santana's ass to her hips and Santana knew what she was doing. She unlocked her ankles from around Brittany's waist and placed them on the floor. Now that Brittany's hands were free she used the right one open the button and zipper of Santana's jeans and the other hand trailed under her shirt and over her bra clad breast. Santana moaned and let her head fall back against the wall and she arched into Brittany's touch. She broke the kiss and pulled her shirt up and off tossing it to the floor. It didn't take Brittany long to yank Santana's bra down and suck on that hardened nipple.

Santana's hands went back into Brittany's hair urging her on. She also covered Brittany's right hand which was currently pushing into her pants. Both her own and Brittany's hands slid into her jeans and panties and through her wet folds.

"Mm," Brittany hummed against her flesh and sucked harder. Meanwhile Santana's pushed Brittany's hand into her. Brittany got the hint and slid two fingers deep into her quivering girlfriend.

"Oh god," Santana moaned tilting her head back against the wall again as Brittany worked her up into a frenzy. She could feel Brittany's hand pumping furiously into her from both inside and outside as her hand was still on top of Brittany's. Their heated bliss was interrupted when Santana's phone beeped.

Brittany pulled off of her nipple.

"Who... what," she was cut off by Santana's mouth and her tongue sliding into her own. She moaned and sucked that tongue into her mouth as she continued to fuck Santana hard. Then the phone beeped again and Brittany pulled her lips away.

"Fuck off!" Santana yelled as frustration washed over her. "Ignore it." She tried to kiss Brittany again but the girl pulled back a bit and stopped her hand movements as well.

"But Rachel and Quinn-"

"Fuck them!" Santana yelled. "They can fucking wait."

"Baby we're supposed to be picking them up."

"They can wait," Santana husked and pushed Brittany's hand again so that those fingers went deeper. Brittany lost it at the feeling and pressed her lips to Santana's again in a bruising kiss. A phone beeped again.

This time it was Brittany's.

Santana growled this time when Brittany pulled away and then her phone rang.

She reached into her pocket and saw briefly that the screen read _Quinn calling_ before she hit the talk button and without even putting it to her ear; she screamed.

"FUCK OFF!" She dropped the phone to the floor not knowing if she even ended the call or not and then her eyes met Brittany's and there was undeniable lust shining in both girls eyes. "Fuck me babe," and Brittany's hand went to work again while her mouth covered Santana's nipple once more.

Santana's smile widened as she rode Brittany's fingers.

Out in the station Quinn and Rachel sat on a nearby bench staring at Quinn's phone. The sounds that were coming out of it had them both curling their lips.

"Hang up Quinn… this is disturbing," Quinn hit the end button but couldn't hide the smirk as she watched her girlfriend shifting uncomfortably on the bench.

"Are you turned on babe?" Rachel nodded wordlessly and Quinn's smirk widened.

"Hm, our best friends turn you on?"

"Not so much them, but the sound of sex does… especially two girls and now all I want to do is take you home, or find a bathroom again… or fuck you right here on this bench," she smiled as she watched Quinn looking around the crowded train station as if she were considering it.

"I don't think we're ready for that kind of public display baby," Quinn said with a smirk. "Maybe we could steal Santana's car and go home?"

"No way… you may be okay with the wrath of Satan but I am not."

"Aw, she doesn't still scare you Rach… does she?"

"Not normally but I'm pretty sure if we stole her car and left her stranded here she would murder us."

"Yeah," Quinn pouted. "I'm pretty sure you're right."

"So we wait."

"We have no choice," Quinn said to her also pouting girlfriend. "But when we get home I'm having my way with you."

"No I called dibs, I get you first."

"When did you call dibs?"

"Just now," Rachel said with a chuckle and Quinn agreed.

Quinn agreed because she was just as whipped as ever.

And plus because being taken by Rachel was just as good as taking Rachel.

She wrapped her arm around Rachel's shoulder and Rachel cuddled into her chest.

"So we wait."

"Yeah," Rachel agreed. "And by the sounds of it… I think they were almost done," Quinn giggled because she was right after all.

/

"Fuck you Fabray," Santana said as she and Brittany approached them a few minutes later. Quinn raised her hands up and Santana shook her head. "Don't act all innocent you know what you did."

"You are supposed to be picking us up Santana how was I supposed to know you were doing… that," she curled her lip as she finished and Santana glared at her.

"You should've gotten the hint after I ignored your first text." She stormed away from them and Brittany smiled at Quinn and Rachel.

"Hey guys, I missed you so much," she then proceeded to hug both girls.

"Let's fucking go!" Santana yelled. "Catch up in the car," she continued to walk and Quinn turned to Brittany.

"What is wrong with her," she said and Brittany shrugged. "You guys just had sex, she should be happy."

"Oh she was… but when she tried to reciprocate I told her that we couldn't because you guys were waiting so now she's mad at you."

"Figures," Rachel said and Brittany laughed as all three girls followed Santana out.

* * *

Rachel was packing the last of her clothes into the trunk of Quinn's car. Puck had in fact convinced them all to go on another camping trip with him and if she was being honest with herself she really did want to spend another week with all of her favorite people before everything was going to change between them.

Everything was changing and she wanted another one of her famous small moments that she could keep with her when she moved to New York. She also knew that Santana was excited about the trip to but she flat out refused to go anywhere near another bus; or in any vehicle that Puck was going to be in. She also decided that it was going to be the girls in two cars and the boys in the third and that they'd all follow Quinn.

Rachel smiled at the memory of Santana's demands as she put one last thing in the car before Quinn could see. Even though they were staying at the same cabin they stayed in last summer; she wanted one romantic night under the stars alone with the girl of her dreams so she hid the tent in the very back of the trunk because she wanted to surprise her with it.

"Hey," Quinn's voice sounded behind her and she jumped and banged her head on the edge of the open trunk. "Oh baby," Quinn rushed over to a pouting Rachel. "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to scare you." Rachel continued to pout and rub her head gently; until Quinn leaned over and placed the gentlest of kisses to her head.

And Rachel swooned.

"You're forgiven," she said and Quinn kissed her lips just as gently. It was meant to be a peck until Rachel deepened the kiss.

"Oh I hope we are not going to be stuck with another week of seeing this," Mercedes' voice broke them out of their heated kiss and both girls smile sheepishly. Tina and Sugar got out of the car and Sugar winked at Quinn.

"Mm, Sugar would like some of that sugar Quinn," she teased and Rachel growled.

"She's in Santana's car," Rachel said with anger lacing her tone.

"But I wanted to keep Quinn company," Sugar winked again and Rachel growled again. Then Sugar started to laugh. "Calm down Rachel, I'm just kidding," Rachel nodded and smiled at the girl. She knew that Sugar was teasing half of the time but the other half she wasn't so sure. "And besides, I'd like to keep you company too," She waggled her eyebrows and this time Quinn growled.

Sugar merely laughed, rolled her eyes and walked away from them. "You guys are too easy."

"Ain't that the fucking truth," Santana's voice was heard and they all turned to see that she had pulled into the driveway behind Quinn's car. "Let's get this show on the fucking road."

"We have to wait for the guys Santana," Rachel said. "Finn is picking everyone up and Kurt and Blaine are meeting us here."

"Can't they find their own fucking way?"

"No, and plus Kurt and Blaine are coming with us," Santana waved her off. A few minutes later Kurt, Blaine and the guys all showed at the same time. Puck and Sam helped Mercedes and Sugar load their stuff into the trunk of Santana's car. While Mike helped Tina load hers into Quinn's trunk. Rachel and Quinn helped Blaine and Kurt with theirs.

"Can we get this show on the road now?" Santana bellowed.

"Yeah," Quinn answered. "You'll follow me," she told a nodding Santana and the guys will follow you."

"Got it," Puck agreed. Kurt, Blaine, and Tina climbed into the backseat of Quinn's vintage convertible.

"This is the way to road trip," Kurt said and the other two agreed. Quinn smiled at Rachel.

"Ready babe," she asked and Rachel nodded. She put her road mix playlist on and everyone knew not to say anything about it.

And no one wanted to because Rachel made an awesome road mix. Sugar, Mercedes and Brittany piled into Santana's car and they were right behind Quinn.

And Finn had Puck, Sam, Artie and Mike in his and they followed closely behind.

Everything went so smoothly and Quinn thought maybe this road trip would be just fine.

She had no idea how wrong she was until five hours later.

* * *

Quinn pulled into the driveway of the cabin with a huge grin on her face and she parked. She looked over at her beautiful and beaming girlfriend who looked incredible.

"That went very well."

"Yeah too well," Kurt said looking around. Santana's car pulled in right behind them and he smirked. "Nothing is ever this easy for us," he finished and Rachel glared at him.

"Bite your tongue Kurt, nothing will ruin this our last outing as a group." He held his hands up in defeat as they all climbed out of the cars and began unloading the stuff into the house. It wasn't until twenty minutes later that Blaine looked around.

"Hey where are the guys?"

Everyone seemed to realize what he had noticed at the same time. It was Quinn that spoke.

"Where are they San?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" She spat.

"They were following you!" Quinn yelled right back.

"Good observation Fabray… but I was following you and I don't know about you but I look forward when I drive, not behind me."

"Relax guys," Rachel said trying to calm the situation. "Let me text Noah," she pulled out her phone and typed out a text.

From Rachel: _Where are you guys?_

Everyone waited bated breath. They were all worried, even Santana.

Though she would never admit that.

A few seconds later Rachel's phone beeped.

From Noah: _Relax babe, they guys and I saw a sign for the world's biggest ball of earwax and we decided to check it out. It was only a bit out of the way. We'll be there in an hour or so._

She breathed a sigh of relief and read the text to everyone.

"They're such fucking idiots," Santana grumbled and walked outside to unload her car.

And Quinn had to agree.

* * *

Two hours after Puck had texted Rachel; Tina was starting to get worried so she texted Mike. He responded soon after and said they had run into a bit of a problem and to not worry. He didn't go into details but at the time the girls weren't too worried and they went down to the water to have some fun. But Tina couldn't help but worry… Mike wasn't telling them everything so even though she went along with the others, she couldn't stop thinking about what the guys were doing.

Two hours after that; after the girls had made and eaten lunch Tina was pacing the cabin frantically. They had all texted each of the guys and no one had responded so that had Tina worrying even more. Finally, it was Mercedes who got a response.

From Sam: _Don't worry babe, the car was towed and I'll explain later but don't worry we'll be there in an hour or so_.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Well except for Tina.

She huffed and continued to pace.

Which she was still doing an hour later when they guys finally piled into the house. Rachel let out a relived sigh and Quinn smiled at her super sweet girlfriend. Santana looked over their rumpled clothes and exasperated expressions and she held back a laugh. Especially at the black eye that Finn was sorting. Meanwhile Tina glared at the five boys in front of her.

"Five hours… five fucking hours! You better have one hell of an explanation Michael Robert Chang," she yelled and Mike winced but stepped closer.

"Whipped," Artie called with a chuckle and then panicked when Tina advanced on him trying to hit him but Mike was holding her back. Artie covered his head with his hands as she flailed in Mike's arms. Mike held her tight.

"Calm down Tina," he repeated softly until he felt her relaxing under his touch. "And we do have an explanation," he circled his arms around her waist and held her tight. She resisted at first because she was angry but she was also so grateful that he was in one piece that she let the anger go with a frustrated sigh. He smiled down at her and cupped her cheek.

"It all started when Finn saw a sign for the world's largest ball of earwax, and he wanted to see it," Mike continued. Santana scoffed loudly at their sheer stupidity.

"That's fucking gross Finnocent," she said with an appalled expression.

"What… they wanted to see it too," Finn defended. Puck threw himself in a nearby chair, still exhausted from the ordeal they had been in. Everyone else settled into seats to hear the boys recount their day and Rachel couldn't help but be excited at what they had been up to for five hours she just hoped she didn't hear anything too disturbing.

Mike sat down in a chair and pulled Tina onto his lap, he could feel that she was still upset with him but he also could tell how relieved she was.

"Where was I?"

"Fucking earwax," Santana said grossed out.

"Right so Finn pointed to the sign.

/

_I could feel myself dosing off and all I wanted to do was get to the cabin and cuddle with my girl. Why I agreed to the whole guys and girls carpooling idea I'll never know. All I knew was right at that moment I would have much rather been cuddling next to Tina on the beach then being wedged in the backseat of a car between Sam and Artie. I looked over at Sam and could tell by his annoyed expression that he was feeling the same way._

_ "Ooh look!" Finn's voice broke me out of my thoughts and I looked up. "Check it out guys… we should totally go see it," he finished and I looked at the sign that Finn was pointing to. It read: World's Largest Ball of Earwax- 5 Miles._

_I rolled my eyes and growled low and then before I knew it we were on the road to the earwax._

"Hold the fucking phone!" Santana's voice interrupted his story and he looked over at her. "You mean to tell me that you agreed to go see fucking earwax instead of being here with your hot as fuck girlfriend?"

"Thanks Santana," Tina said with a huge grin. Santana smiled and nodded while Mike hung his head.

"Yeah," he said pathetically.

"You guys are fucking stupid."

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" Mike asked annoyed.

"Yes," both Rachel and Quinn answered from where they were cuddled together in the same chair. They were both very curious as to how a five mile detour took five hours.

"Okay so we got to the famous ball of earwax only it was a huge disappointment."

"I wonder why… I mean there is nothing more exhilarating than earwax," Santana spat but she raised her hands in defeat when Quinn's HBIC glare landed on her. "Sorry Mike please continue."

"Okay so we were disappointed and headed back to the car," he said. "I was smiling because I assumed we'd finally be coming here, but oh how wrong I was."

"You have no idea," Puck interjected and just like that Puck was telling the story.

/

_ "That was the biggest waste of fucking time I'd ever been a part of," I yelled as we left the earwax and were headed back to the car. "I can't believe I agreed to this shit."_

_ "You were more excited than Finn was dude," Sam told me and when I shot him my famous Puckerone eyebrow he backed down. He closed his mouth and just helped Mike get Artie back into the car. _

_Once we were on the road again, I was grumbling from the passenger's seat._

_ "This is fucking stupid… I feel like we should have a real story to tell the girls when we get back. I mean we essentially took this detour for nothing and now we're only going to get made fun of by Santana."_

"Hahahahahaha!" Santana's laugh interrupted Puck and they all glared at her- even the girls. She merely shrugged. "You decided to do something else stupid just to stop me from making fun of you."

"Pretty much," Puck answered. "Are you going to keep interrupting?"

"Yeah probably," Santana said honestly with a shrug.

"Anyway," Puck rolled his eyes.

/

_ "Well then what do you suggest we do Puck?" Artie asked. "I mean do we even know what town we're in?" Everyone shrugged and I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I was going to do a search for where the World's Largest Ball of Earwax was located but as expected I didn't have a signal. And that was when I saw it._

_ "Oooh," my voice broke through the silence again and they looked up to what I was seeing. _

_ "No," Mike told me._

_ "Yeah Puck this is a really bad idea," Sam's bitch ass said._

_ "Finn pull into the lot," I instructed and Finn did as he was told._

_ "We're asking for trouble if we do this Puck, we're all under age," Sam tried to tell me again as Finn parked the car in front of a liquor store._

_ "Don't worry Sam… I got my fake Id," I pulled it out of my wallet._

_ "And how in the hell is getting alcohol supposed to stop Santana from laughing at us?" Artie asked._

_ "It isn't," I got out of the car and leaned back in. "It's to get her drunk enough so that she stops laughing and starts crying."_

"That's mean Puck," Brittany's voice chimed in and Santana smiled at her girlfriend who was cuddled next to her on the couch.

"Do you want to hear the fucking story or not?" Puck asked agitated.

"Hey don't speak to her like that again or you won't have the use of your jaw once I'm done with you," Santana yelled and Puck crossed his arms and slumped back in his chair. He didn't say anything back because he knew that Santana was just defending Brittany.

It was silent for a few moments with Puck and Santana merely staring at each other.

Rachel waited as long as Rachel Berry could wait before she spoke.

"Well is someone going to finish the story?"

She tried waiting but she was never very patient. She smiled when she felt Quinn's hand drawing little hearts on her leg. She cuddled back into those arms and Sam started to talk.

"Okay so Puck went into the store."

/

_ "So we're going back after this right?" I whined, "Because I'm really starting to miss Mercedes."_

_ "Yeah and I miss Tina," Mike added._

_ "And I miss Sugar," Artie said and we all looked at him. "C'mon guys this isn't news I like her and you know it."_

_ "Fuck I hate being single," Finn said. _

_ "Yeah well maybe if you didn't alienate every girl by being a dick until it was too late maybe you'd have one," I told him._

"Hahahahaha!" This time it was Quinn that interrupted the story. When she saw that all eyes were on her- well mostly all the eyes… Mercedes' were on Sam, Tina's were on Mike and oddly enough Sugar's were on Artie- but all the guys and Santana were glaring at her.

"Sorry," she whispered and met Santana's eyes. "It's okay when you do it though," she spat and Santana flipped her middle finger at Quinn.

"Please continue Sam," Mercedes said with hearts in her eyes and love in her tone. He smiled stupidly and continued.

/

_So Puck came out of the store carrying two bags and dropped them on my lap. As Puck got in the car and Finn drove off; curiosity got the better of me and I looked inside the bags and saw that there was a six pack of beer in one and three bottles in the other. I didn't pull the bottles out to see what they were because I was too nervous._

"A bottle of Vodka, a bottle of Tequila and a bottle of Rum," Puck interrupted the story and Rachel pouted at another interruption. Her pout went away when she felt Quinn's lips on her neck. She leaned into Quinn's touch.

"Well where is the booze?" Sugar wondered.

"Haven't gotten to that part yet?" Sam told her and when she smiled and no one else interrupted he continued.

/

_So we had travelled a few miles down the road and as we were approaching the highway to get back to where we had gotten off the road that was when we heard a police siren._

"Oh god!" Rachel said and Sam didn't let anyone else talk, he just continued.

/

_Immediately I panicked I mean I had booze on my lap. But Puck turned around and looked at me._

_ "Okay no one panic," he said and I nodded. "Finn pull over and make sure you use your fucking directional." Finn nodded. "Sam put those bags on the floor and hide them as best you can with your legs. Put this around your feet," he passed me his backpack and I took it without question. "Act cool and follow my lead and we'll be fine," he said and everyone agreed._

"And it would've worked fine if Finnept wasn't such a fucking little bitch," Puck spat as he cut in.

"Hey!" Finn yelled. "I was nervous okay."

"And I told you what to fucking do and you still bitched out on me," Puck said.

"Are you gonna fucking share with the class," Santana said. "Or are you going to continue with your little bitch fight?" Puck rolled his eyes and smirked and just like that he was telling the story again.

/

_Okay so Sam had the booze hidden and Finn had pulled over but the cop hadn't approached us yet. So I looked at Finn and patted his shoulder._

_ "He's going to ask for your license and registration," Finn nodded. "You give it to him and you say nothing."_

_ "What if he asks me a question?"_

_ "You answer him but do not," I grasped Finn's chin and forced his eyes to meet mine. "DO NOT offer any information do you hear me?" Finn nodded dumbly and as the cop approached the car Finn rolled down the window and I thought for a second that maybe… just maybe we would get out of this but before the cop even spoke; Finn fucking Hudson did._

_ "I'm so sorry officer, it was stupid and I told him not to do it and if we give it back can you please not arrest us?" I dropped my head into my hands because it was either that or strangle him._

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Santana cut in and everyone in the room's eyes landed on Finn.

"Are you stupid?" Quinn wondered.

"Yeah Finn," Rachel yelled. "I'm surprised you're not in jail… how the hell did you guys get out of that?"

"Because Puck is the biggest badass ever," Artie spoke up. When all eyes landed on him, he started to tell the story.

/

_I was sweating so much, like I could feel myself having an anxiety attack, I looked around the car. It felt way too surreal to actually be happening. Sam's mouth was wide open and he stared at Finn; Mike's eyes were closed and his head was back against the seat, he was muttering something under his breath and Puck's head was in his hands. Meanwhile Finn would not shut the fuck up, and I think we were all wishing he would._

_ "I swear officer we didn't drink any of it we just bought it for the camping trip that we're on and I don't want to go to jail I don't think I would last a minute and-"_

_ "Okay enough son," the cop cut him off._

_ "Thank fucking god!" Puck shouted and the cop leaned into the window and glared at him. His eyes then moved to the backseat and he looked at all of us. He looked back to Finn._

_ "A camping trip you say?"_

_ "Yes s-s-s-sir," Finn stammered. _

_ "And you are in possession of alcohol; is that right?"_

_ "Y-Yeah," he muttered; and the cop nodded. _

_ "I'm going to have to see your license and registration," he said and Finn smiled at a glaring Puck. His smile disappeared instantly and Finn handed the cop his information. "I'm going to call this into the station, do not move a muscle," the cop said and as soon as he started walking back to his car Puck started to punch the hell out of Finn's face."_

"Well that explains the black eye," Blaine said interrupting Artie and Tina looked at Mike.

"What were you saying under your breath," she wondered and Mike smiled.

"I was repeating _Shut up_ over and over and over again hoping Finn would just shut the hell up," he answered and Santana started to bark laughter again.

"So the cop went back to his car and Sam was pulling Puck off of Finn," Artie continued.

/

_I thought for sure that we were going to be arrested and I could feel a panic attack coming on but because Puck was beating the shit out of Finn I was distracted from my own freak out. I think everyone was panicking in their own way and once Sam got Puck off of Finn I could see blood on Puck's hand and knew Finn was bleeding from somewhere._

"My nose," Finn's voice cut in. But everyone ignored him and Artie continued.

/

_Mike's phone beeped and made all of us jump._

_ "Oh, now someone has a fucking signal!" Puck shouted and Mike pulled out his phone._

_ "Shit, it's Tina," Mike said. "Should I tell her?"_

_ "No!" Puck yelled at him. "The last thing I need right now is them bitching at us."_

_ "But I don't want to lie to Tina."_

_ "Then don't lie but don't offer any information," Puck said for the second time today. "You know what Finn was too much of a punk to do."_

_ "I said I'm sorry."_

_Mike typed out a reply to Tina and just like that the cop was back and I started to have a freak out._

_ "Okay we're going to have to take you all to the station," he said and I could feel that panic attack happening._

_ "Why?" Puck asked in his arrogant and I'm a big badass tone."_

"Fuck you Artie," Puck's voice sounded. "That cop was just fucking bored. He didn't have to take us down to the station he was just having fun with us."

"How do you know that?" Kurt asked.

"Because I've dealt with cops before," he said. "All he should've done was searched the car and confiscated the booze. None of it was open so he couldn't arrest us for that."

"But for being in possession of it?" Rachel wondered.

"Yeah I guess he could've brought us in for that but that would've just been a waste of money. No most cops would've given us a ticket, confiscated the goods and moved on. He was having fun."

"So you guys got arrested?" Quinn asked.

"Not exactly," Artie told her as he went back into the story.

/

_"Why?" Puck asked and the cop glared at him._

_ "Alright everybody out of the car and line up along that edge of the road." We all hurried out of the car. Well almost all because they fucking forgot me!_

"How many times do we have to say sorry dude," Mike said and Artie glared at him.

"You forgot me Mike… you fucking forgot me on the side of the fucking highway in a car that was going to be towed!"

"What!" Sugar gasped.

"Are you serious?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah I'm fucking serious!" Artie yelled again.

"Wow I've never seen you this mad before," Santana said to him and he huffed.

"This is nothing," Mike muttered and he started to tell the story again.

/

_So we were lined up behind the car on the road and I was freaking out. I could tell that Finn and Sam were too and Puck looked pretty scared as well. But I really started to freak out when another cop car pulled up and parked behind the first one. The cop frisked Sam and Finn and put them into the car that had just gotten there and then he frisked Puck and me and put us into his car. He got in and his eyes landed on Puck._

_ "Wait wasn't there five of you?" He asked and I sucked in a deep breath and looked at Finn's car and sure enough there was Artie still sitting in the car._

_ "Fuck," Puck said. "He's um… he's paralyzed," the cop nodded and got out of the car again. He let me and Puck back out and back over to the car. The cop led me to the side Artie was on and looked at me._

_ "Where is his chair?"_

_ "I-in the trunk," I stammered. The cop looked between the three of us. "You two get him out of the car and I'll get the keys from the other boy. As soon as the cop walked away Puck went to the other side of the car. I opened Artie's door and he was yelling._

_ "I can't fucking believe you forgot me," he yelled. "Are you serious? Some friends you are. I mean you forgot me… in a car… on the side of the highway."_

_ "I'm sorry Artie I-"_

_ "I mean what if this thing was on fire? Would you forget me then? I mean serio-" _

_ "What are you doing?" I cut him off but I wasn't looking at him I was looking at Puck who was pulling the booze out of the car._

_ "Shut up… just shut the hell up!" Puck yelled and Artie and I watched as he put the two bags on the ground and kicked them hard enough that they rolled down the embankment. Then he hurriedly went around the car and helped me get Artie out just in time for the cop to come back and open the trunk._

_Puck and I carried Artie into the cop car while the cop carried his chair and put it into his own trunk._

"And that's it," Santana wondered.

"What do you mean is that it?" Sam yelled.

"We still had to go to the station."

"Okay so what happened there," she wondered.

"They separated us into rooms and started to interrogate us. It was awesome," Finn said. "So I wasin a room with Sam and I stepped up as the leader that we all know I am," Santana scoffed but didn't interrupt. "I was so awesome you guys… I was so cool under pressure and-"

"No you weren't," Sam cut in. "You cried like a bitch and admitted to things no one ever needed to know about you. Like for instance I now know that he once stole his mom's panties and wore them to school in first grade."

"He was a kid Sam," Rachel tried as Finn blushed. "All kids do crazy things."

"Okay yeah," Sam agreed. "But then he did it again when he was a freshman."

"Hahahahahaha!" Santana bellowed.

"Alright stop ragging on Finn you guys," Kurt defended his brother. "Finn you can continue the story but only if you're going to tell the truth," Finn blushed and shook his head so Sam continued instead.

/

_It wasn't as crazy as you think it would be they just informed us that they were going to have the police impound search the car once the tow truck got it there and then if they didn't find any alcohol that we would be free to go._

_ "What if there is alcohol?" Sam asked him and chewed his lip._

_ "We'll proceed when that happens," the cop said. "But I hope for you that there isn't any." The cop then left the room and I had a feeling that these cops in this small town were just messing with us to make their day more fun but I wouldn't have said that to them. So once he left we waited._

"That's it, you just waited?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah we told them what happened and we waited."

"What happened in the room you were in Mike?" Tina asked.

"Well I was with Artie and…"

/

_ "I still can't believe you forgot me in the car Mike," Artie was still yelling and I understand him being upset but at the time I just didn't want to hear it at all._

_ "Relax dude," I told him. "Yeah we forgot because we were nervous… but at least we remembered."_

_ "No you didn't," the cop said. "I did." Artie's fierce glare landed on me and I just hung my head. There was really no point in arguing. I mean how lucky for me that I got the cop that was the one that remember that we forgot him._

_ "What if this had happened at school or at a competition… it's nice to know I'm so easily forgettable. I can't even believe you guys-"_

_ "Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I screamed. My eyes landed on the amused cop. "Can I please wait alone?" The cop got to his feet._

_ "No."_

_ "Why not?"_

_ "Because this is more fun for me," he said and closed the door and as Artie started to yell at me again. I just tried my best to tune him out and I knew at that moment that those cops were just having fun with us._

"See I knew it… I'm right about this," Puck chimed in. "I know those cops were just bored in their little nothing town but it's cool because the Puckster got the last laugh.

"Yeah Puck what happened in you room?" Quinn wondered and Puck smirked at her and began the story.

/

_So the cop was questioning me about why we had alcohol and I was just sitting back relaxed like I didn't have a care in the world and I looked at him and said._

_ "Officer I promise you that there is no alcohol in that car," the cop looked at me._

_ "Oh is that right?"_

_ "That's right," I said smugly. "Sir," I added afterward and this time the cop smirked._

_ "Well then why did a," he looked down at his file. "Finn Hudson, confess that there was?" I shrugged._

_ "Not sure sir, you're going to have to ask him that… maybe he was scared. Maybe he was bored and wanted to mess with you guys… maybe he's just a fucking moron. I can't be sure about that but I can be sure that there was no alcohol in that car," the cop gave me another smug grin and said._

_ "We'll see."_

_ "We will see," I repeated and crossed my arms over my chest._

_The end._

"No that can't be the end," Sugar whined. "What happened after that?"

"Weren't you fucking listening," Puck shouted. "I ditched the booze when we forgot Artie," he heard Artie grumble. "They searched the car and let us go."

"Yeah," Sam spoke up. "We were waiting for the car to be released from impound when I texted you babe," he looked at Mercedes. "And the original cop wrote Finn a ticket for a broken taillight, which was why he originally pulled us over."

"And we would've saved four fucking hours if Finn had just kept his mouth shut!" Puck yelled glaring at Finn.

"I said I'm sorry.

"Wait," Santana cut in. "So you mean to tell me you took a detour to see fucking earwax."

"Yup," Mike said annoyed.

"You went to get booze to at least appear cool, but Finn bitched out on you and you had to ditch that."

"Yup," Finn said pathetically.

"You almost left our paralyzed friend on the side of the fucking road… which is bad guys even I wouldn't do that shit," she said and Artie raised his hands.

"Preach," he told her.

"And you got pulled into a police station."

"Yeah," Sam said sadly.

"And you still don't have any fucking booze for this trip… what kind of camping can we have without booze?"

"Nice to see you have your priorities in order Satan," Kurt told her.

"Fuck off Lady," she yelled and she looked at Puck who was smirking.

"Nah," he said to her. "I hid some booze in your car Santana."

"No you fucking didn't?"

"Oh but I did," he said.

"Nice," she said with a grin and gave him a high five.

"Nice to see you learned your lesson Noah," Rachel reprimanded and he felt guilty. But once Santana grasped his arm and told him she wanted to see where he hid it and start getting their drink on he forgot all about his guilt. Quinn leaned over Rachel and whispered.

"Don't be too mad babe," she husked. "We are teenagers after all," she started to kiss Rachel's neck and when she bit down on that spot where her shoulder meets her neck Rachel yelped.

"We um… we have to go," Rachel told everyone as she tugged on Quinn's arm and pulled her into their room.

"So another week of them fucking," Tina said. "I really am glad Puck smuggled some booze in," and everyone had to agree.

* * *

Rachel couldn't believe how quickly the week had gone by they only had two days left and she knew exactly how she wanted to spend them. Tonight she wanted to spend the evening with her lady and camp out under the stars and then tomorrow night she wanted a night of wild fun with her family… before they had to leave each other; and some of them for good.

She shook those horrid thoughts from her mind and focused on this evening. She was currently lying on a beach towel as the girls were catching some sun and the guys were playing football. She looked over at Quinn. She was leaning on her elbows and she was reading her copy of _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_. Rachel watched and as her eyes peered over Quinn she felt herself getting turned on.

Who could blame her though?

Quinn was wearing a red bikini and her hair was pushed back with a white headband and her glasses were slipping down her nose as she was too immersed in her book to even notice.

She did notice- however- when she heard Rachel moan.

She cocked her head to the side and peered at her sexy girlfriend. What she saw was that Rachel was checking her out; with her eyes currently focused on her ass. She giggled and smirked when Rachel's eyes met hers.

"It's all yours babe," Quinn husked and Rachel growled.

"Mm Quinn you look so…" she trailed off and Quinn raised her eyebrow awaiting the rest of that sentence. When it was clear she wasn't going to finish, Quinn spoke.

"Yeah well you look real good too, my love." She leaned over and kissed Rachel quickly and when she pulled away Rachel had a stupid look on her face. She shook out of it and looked back at Quinn. Well at her lips anyway; Quinn giggled again. "Do you want to go inside and give San and Britt a run for their money?" Quinn waggled her eyebrows and Rachel laughed.

Everyone had given them so much grief about them being loud but it was Santana and Brittany who had been annoyingly loud in their sexcapades this week.

"N-No," Rachel said quickly and when she saw Quinn frown she shook her head. "I-I mean, of course I do, but I have a plan and I need to prepare for that."

"What is it?" Quinn asked with her eyebrow arched.

"It's a surprise," Rachel said with a smug grin and Quinn knew why. She was usually the one who planned surprises and she also knew that Rachel hated being surprised. "So after dinner, I would like to know if you would accompany me on a date of sorts."

"I will go anywhere with you Rachel," Quinn answered and Rachel moaned. Quinn smiled smugly but her smiled disappeared when their lips crashed together in a heated kiss that left both of them breathless.

Mmm," Rachel moaned into her mouth before pulling away and opening her eyes. "I changed my mind. Let's go give Satan and Britt a run for their money."

"No," Quinn said through a giggle. "You have to set up for our date and I expect to be wooed Rachel Berry," Rachel grinned like a fool. "And plus it'll be better after you woo me."

"Oh you will be wooed I can guarantee that," she husked and winked at Quinn before getting to her feet. And as she walked toward the guys she knew Quinn's eyes were on her.

Meanwhile Quinn's eyes were locked on her ass and how amazing her body looked in her light green bikini. She knew, Rachel knew she was watching and she was sure the extra swag in Rachel's step was for her benefit.

"Noah, I need your help," she heard Rachel call.

"C'mon babe I'm playing football," he whined.

"You don't need his help Rachel," Tina said. "Sugar and I will help."

"Yeah you don't need a man's help with anything baby," Quinn yelled and Rachel beamed at her. "And I mean _anything_," Quinn winked and Rachel blushed. Their eyes were locked and Santana made a gagging sound.

"Gross," she mumbled.

Rachel pulled her eyes away from Quinn and then she looked at Tina and Sugar.

"Okay Tina and Sugar I would love your help," she told them and they got up to follow her.

"I better get full credit for wooing Quinn," Sugar said with a chuckle until Rachel's fierce glare landed on her and she backed away a few steps. "I was kidding."

Tina laughed and followed Rachel.

"I love how Sugar gets your girl all kinds of nuts Q," Santana said and Quinn smiled. She didn't exactly like the idea of Rachel being upset but she couldn't help but enjoy jealous Rachel and how she claimed her during the times Sugar becomes inappropriate.

"I like it too," Quinn admitted blushing.

* * *

Rachel had instructed Quinn to dress comfortably and that was what Quinn was doing when Rachel knocked on the door. Quinn opened it and Rachel sucked in a breath.

Quinn was wearing a tight pair jean shorts and a tank top and her hair was in a messy bun and even though it was simple and looked very comfortable it still was breath taking.

"Y-You look so fucking sexy babe."

"So do you," Quinn hummed taking in what Rachel was wearing and it was very similar except her hair was down. Quinn laced her fingers with Rachel's and pulled her in for a kiss.

Rachel could feel that this kiss was quickly becoming passionate and if she didn't end it soon they would be here all night; so she reluctantly pulled off of those heavenly lips.

"Are you ready?"

"Always," Quinn husked and Rachel led her out of the room and passed their annoying friends who were mocking them.

"Don't let her take advantage of you Q," Santana said and Quinn glared at her.

"You better hit that Berry," Puck said and he also got a glare from Rachel.

"Have fun," Tina said and she sounded dreamy.

"Mm Quinn," Sugar began but Rachel had yanked her out of the cabin before they could hear the rest. Once outside Rachel led Quinn down to the water.

The moon light was creating perfect lighting as the girls slipped the flip flops off and walked toward the water.

"This is the surprise Rach?" Quinn wondered and Rachel got self-conscious.

"Well i-it's half of it… I thought we could have a moonlit walk on the beach and then maybe cuddle for a while before the second part of the surprise," she said and Quinn swooned. "Is it not good because if it isn't good we can always go umphfff-" Rachel was cut off by Quinn's lips smacking against hers and Quinn's tongue pushing into her mouth.

"Mm," she moaned and pulled away from Quinn. "So it's good?"

"It's perfect Rachel," she said breathy. "You're perfect."

"So am I effectively wooing you?"

"You are… but then again you always are."

"I know what you mean," Rachel said and reached for Quinn's hand who gladly gave it. Their fingers interlocked and they walked along the shore and it was quiet and peaceful and absolutely perfect.

After walked up and down the shore of the lake a few times, Rachel walked over to a backpack that was in the sand. Quinn hadn't noticed it before and she smiled as she watched Rachel pull a blanket out of the bag and lay it on the sand. She sat down and wiped her hands before reaching for Quinn's. When Quinn joined her Rachel wrapped her in her arms and they cuddled close.

It was quiet for a very long time only the sound of their breathing and their perfectly in tune heartbeats.

"What are you thinking about babe?" Quinn asked.

"I don't want to ruin the mood, just forget it."

"No I will not forget it Rachel," she said and turned in Rachel's arms so that their eyes were locked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong per se," Rachel said and when she saw Quinn pouting she continued. "I-I'm just a little sad that this week is ending and summer will be over before we know it and then you and I will be…" she trailed off.

"We'll be fine Rachel," she reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Rachel's ear. "Don't you know by now that no amount of time or distance could make me love you any less… in fact I'm certain it'll only make me love you more."

"I'm certain of that too Quinn… I'm just worried that the day to day struggle might make things harder and I-"

"You're over thinking again baby," Quinn cut her off.

"I know I am but I just…" she took a few shallow breaths before finishing. "Is it weird that I already miss you?"

"No it's not weird because I feel the same way and I want you to know that I understand what you're feeling. We have been inseparable for as long as we've been together and now we're moving away from home and we won't even have each other," Rachel nodded furiously because Quinn really did understand. "But always remember I'm never more than a phone call, text, or Skype away and if worse comes to worse I'm only a train ride away."

"And you're always in my heart," Rachel whispered. The tears were threatening to escape but she kept them at bay. She didn't want to ruin this night any more than she already had.

"You're a smooth talker Berry," Quinn husked and leaned down to kiss her and Rachel met her halfway… like she always did. And as they kissed Rachel felt her worries slipping away just like they always did when she was wrapped up in Quinn. When the kiss broke Rachel looked deep into those eyes and grinned.

"C'mon," she got to her feet and Quinn groaned at the loss. "It's time for the second half of this date," she reached for Quinn's hands and pulled her to her feet. Quinn hugged Rachel's arms and followed her.

Rachel led Quinn to a small clearing behind the cabin where she had a tent set up. Quinn smiled at the sight and looked over at her beaming girlfriend.

"What's this?"

"Well, I know we have this fancy cabin and a nice comfy bed but I thought we could use a night of romance under the stars… just us," Rachel looked at Quinn to see if she liked the idea and if Quinn's full smile wasn't answer enough her squeal of excitement was.

"So you like the idea?"

"It's perfect babe," Quinn said and walked over to the tent. She opened the zipper and saw that Rachel had set up a bed with several blankets. She climbed in and saw that the top of the tent was off so they could really sleep under the stars. "It's perfect," Quinn repeated and Rachel climbed in beside her.

"We don't have an air mattress though, it was hard enough to smuggle this tent in your car without you knowing so it might not be comfortable but-"

"It's perfect," Quinn cut her off and Rachel's smile widened. "It's perfect and you're perfect," she said and laid down holding her arms open for her girl. Rachel didn't hesitate to cuddle into those arms and listen to her heartbeat.

And as they laid there under the stars she felt better about being away from Quinn because Quinn was right… they would never be far enough away that they couldn't reach each other and they would always be only a heartbeat away.

"Quinn," Rachel whispered into the dark.

"Hm," Quinn moaned.

"I owe it all to you." she husked and Quinn looked down at her.

"What do you mean?"

"My happiness," she replied and met Quinn's eyes. "Every minute with you Quinn has been amazing and wonderful and the time of my life," Quinn smirked. "And I owe it all to you." Quinn leaned on her elbow and hovered over Rachel.

"Did you just quote song lyrics to me?"

"I did," Rachel grinned as they flirted. "I am Rachel Berry after all."

"Well then I owe it all to you too Rachel," Quinn husked and leaned closer. "Because you turned my life around and just made it… worth it." Rachel couldn't contain the grin as Quinn pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss.

"Make love to me Quinn," Rachel demanded and Quinn had never… and would never be able to refuse this girl. And as they took each other's clothes off and pressed sweet kisses over heated flesh they were both so thankful for the other.

The next and final day came and went quickly and as the glee club partied the night away finishing off the booze that Puck had brought they were all drunk and they were having a blast and they were all a bit sad because they knew this was it… this was the last time they would all be together.

At least for a while.

So even though it was a good time and one of those lasting small moments that Quinn talked about in her valedictorian speech it was very bittersweet because soon Finn would be leaving for boot camp and after Quinn's mom's wedding Mercedes would be leaving for L.A. and Puck would be leaving for New Jersey and then Kurt, Mike, Brittany and Rachel were headed to New York while Quinn and Santana were heading to Connecticut and it was all ending.

Well not ending.

But definitely changing.

And it would never be like this again.

They would never be kids again.

And that was the saddest truth of all, so Rachel took a drink, and did a body shot off of Quinn's neck and danced with her girl like they didn't have a care in the world because at least for tonight; they didn't.

They were still kids.

At least for one more day and right now that was enough.

* * *

**A/N 2: The chapter title comes from the song (I've had) The Time of My Life- by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes; but this was inspired by the Glee version. **

**What did you think; good start? Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2: We'll Make it Through

**A/N: I can't thank you all enough that you are as excited about this sequel as I am. I look forward to hearing your thoughts and reactions to what will happen with certain members of our favorite glee club. Thank you again and enjoy!**

**Also I will continue to post on Sunday and Thursday just like I did for SIB however because Glee is now on Thursday I will be posting after Glee airs on the east coast where I am. Think of it as an escape for whatever happens on the show. **

**Rachel and Quinn sing a song together in this chapter. Rachel's parts will be bold and Quinn's will be italics. Together will be bold and italics.**

**Warning: Mild sexy times.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: We'll Make it Through**

"_When two people are meant to be together, they will be together. It's fate."_

_-Sara Gruen; Water for Elephants_

_/_

Rachel was lying in her bed cuddled into Quinn's side. It was late August and the summer had just seemed to fly by which made her even more worried and anxious about what was going to happen soon. Over the course of the week to come she would have to say goodbye to Finn, and then be a part of Judy and Richard's wedding, then she would have to say goodbye to Noah, followed by Santana and then Quinn.

She hated it.

She loved that Quinn was following her own dream and her own path.

But she hated that Quinn's path was in a different direction than her own.

She knew it was selfish but she was dependent on Quinn. The girl had been a constant in her life for almost three years now and Rachel didn't know how to exist without her anymore.

But she would have to.

And she hated it.

She felt Quinn stir beside her and when she looked up and rested her chin on Quinn's bicep she saw those hazel eyes full of love.

Just like they always were.

Quinn opened her eyes and she could just tell something was bothering Rachel and she had a feeling she knew what it was. And when those beautiful brown eyes landed on her she could see fear it in those eyes.

"Hey," she husked. Her voice was heavy with sleep.

"Hey," Rachel repeated with a weak smile.

"What's bothering you babe?" Quinn folded her free arm behind her head so that she could see Rachel better.

"You know me so well," Rachel smiled. "I'm just worried Quinn… you know me, I'm always worried."

"We are going to be fine Rachel."

"I know and I do believe that… it's just," she trailed off and looked away briefly before reconnecting their stare. "It's just things are changing. It's all so different now and I'm just clinging to this moment in time because I'm not ready for it to end."

"Me neither," Quinn told her honestly, she leant her head down, and kissed Rachel's forehead. Then in a move that surprised Quinn; Rachel shifted so that she was now straddling her.

"I'm going to miss everyone, and glee club… I'm even going to miss school and this shit town but I'm mostly going to miss being able to do this whenever I want," with those words she slammed her hips down against Quinn's and Quinn moaned; her hands landed on Rachel's hips.

"M-Me too," Quinn stammered. Rachel started to rock her hips against Quinn creating delicious friction as their clits rubbed together; Rachel let out a breathy moan. "We're going to be okay Rach," Quinn breathed using her hands to help Rachel rock against her. "It won't be the ideal situation but I'm not worried about us… I k-know, hmmm, I know we'll be just fine."

"Uh," Rachel grunted when Quinn started to buck her hips creating even more delicious friction. "Ho-How can you be so sure?"

"Because there will never be a day that I'm not just as insanely in love with you as I am in this moment," she said and Rachel fisted her hands into Quinn's shirt and pulled her closer as she rubbed harder.

"Fuck Quinn," she nearly growled. "When you say things like that," she trailed off and Quinn's hands moved from her hips up under her shirt and over her breasts. She cupped them and rolled her fingers over the hard nipples eliciting another loud moan from the girl currently riding her and when she squeezed them Rachel screamed.

"Oh fuck Quinn… I'm-I'm…" she tipped her head back and closed her eyes tight as she came with another loud scream of Quinn's name. Then she collapsed on top of the girl still heaving.

Once she caught her breath she lifted her head and met Quinn's mischievous eyes.

"You didn't… did you?" Quinn shook her head no.

"But it won't take much," Quinn husked and Rachel smiled. She shimmied down her body and pulled Quinn's pajama pants down and off.

"Let me help you out then," she said before lowering her head to Quinn's hot center. And as Quinn watched as Rachel brought her to ecstasy; she knew how Rachel had been feeling.

She was going to miss this… so much.

But she wasn't worried about them at all.

She knew they'd last.

She knew they'd make it through.

* * *

Rachel woke up a while later and she watched Quinn sleeping.

She loved her.

God she loved her.

She knew deep down in her heart that they would make it through this but she still dreaded saying goodbye to her and the closer it came to that day the more nervous and worried she became.

She never wanted to say goodbye to Quinn… to this… to the closeness they had always had. She leaned over and kissed Quinn's cheek and got out of bed. After a hot shower where she cleared her head of all the negative thoughts she had to prepare to say goodbye to Finn today.

She didn't want to be thinking about having to do the same thing with Quinn and then burst into tears. So she pulled herself together and cleared her mind.

And when she exited the bathroom she was greeted with those pools of hazel smiling at her.

"I missed you," Quinn whispered and Rachel felt butterflies but she also felt that same sense of dread and separation anxiety she had been struggling to avoid. She pushed it down and smiled back.

"Well then you should've joined me," she heard Quinn moan so she dropped her towel and smirked. "But we still have time," she husked as she walked over to Quinn.

Quinn was wearing that dopey smile that Rachel had been in love with since day one.

"Do you want this Quinn?" She teased as she crawled over Quinn's body.

"Always."

"So take it," Rachel demanded.

And Quinn did.

And after round two… they finally made it out of the bedroom.

When they got to the kitchen they saw Rachel's dads hard at work in the kitchen making breakfast. As they joined the men, Quinn winked at Rachel.

"You know babe… I'm going to miss this kind of service when I move to New Haven and become a starving college student."

"I knew you'd come to appreciate my mad cooking skills Quinn," Leroy told her and she giggled.

"No Leroy... just no; I will admit that you are a supreme bacon chef but that's it," she saw him grinning. "But then again it's pretty hard to screw up bacon." Leroy gasped loudly and covered his mouth.

"Well I never," he shouted. Quinn laughed, Hiram shook his head, and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"And everyone says I'm a diva," she said and walked over to Hiram to help him cut up some fruit.

"Where did you think you got it from baby girl," Leroy told her and then he turned back to his bacon. It would be way too embarrassing to burn it after Quinn said it is hard to screw up. Quinn walked over to the coffee maker and started to make coffee. As it brewed, she leaned back against the counter and watched her family interacting.

She loved the way the four of them just fit together perfectly. She loved her mom and always would but those two men… she stared with adoration. They were every bit as much a parent to her as her mom was and way more than Russell Fabray have had or ever could've been.

Rachel watched Quinn and noted that she was lost in thought; she moved closer to her girl.

"What's on your mind baby?" Quinn snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at Rachel.

"I just love being a part of this family… I love being a Berry," she answered honestly and Rachel grinned.

"Berry-Fabray, Quinn."

"Oh yeah right," she leaned over and kissed Rachel sweetly, and as she pulled away she smiled. "I just love the fact that you and your dads took me in and ever since that day you have all treated me like I'm part of the family."

"That's because you are," Hiram said to them and both girls looked over.

"And you always will be sweetie," Leroy added.

"I love you guys," Quinn said to them and she started to feel a slight panic over leaving this… the only family she had ever known. Luckily Hiram spoke and brought her out of her thoughts.

"Okay, enough sap," he said to them all. "Let's eat."

As they ate and the conversation flowed, Quinn was understanding more and more how Rachel has been feeling.

She was going to miss them.

She was going to miss them all.

She was going to miss her dads… and Santana and Brittany, and Puck.

And especially Rachel.

She looked over at the love of her life and just watched. Rachel caught her staring and she didn't look away, she didn't blush… she didn't care that she had been caught, she merely smiled and winked.

"I love you Rachel," Rachel however- did blush.

"I love you too Quinn," she responded. Leroy made a gagging sound at the scene in front of him but he wouldn't change it for the world. He loved seeing his two girls so happy. When it was clear that they were ignoring him; he tried another tactic at picking on them. He looked over at Hiram and smiled wickedly.

Hiram knew he was up to something.

"So Quinn," he began. "Have you decided what you're going to spend that fat check on?" When Rachel's head whipped in his direction he hid his smile and knew his plan was working and Quinn hadn't told Rachel about it.

"What check?" Rachel asked and looked back at Quinn.

"Remember when your daddy wanted to talk to me before graduation?" She asked and Rachel nodded. "Well he gave me a check and-" she was cut off when Rachel gasped and glared at her dads.

"Why didn't I get a check?" She sounded like a spoiled brat and Leroy merely giggled and she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"You will get a check," Hiram said to Rachel. "When your daddy and I pay for your tuition and dorm room, or an apartment in New York," he said but Rachel wasn't deterred she was still pouting.

"And if you had let Quinn finish," Leroy continued. "You would've heard that we didn't give her any money." Rachel furrowed her brow in confusion and looked back at Quinn; who was grinning at her silly girlfriend.

"The money they gave me was actually my father's money," Quinn tried to explain but it only confused Rachel more. Quinn could tell she was even more confused so she elaborated. "Remember when I moved in here?"

"Of course Quinn."

"Well during that time my mom was giving money to your dads, for me."

"Yeah."

"But they didn't spend any of it," Rachel grinned and looked briefly at her dads. They were such wonderful men. "Instead they invested it and then at graduation they gave me a very large check," Quinn finished and watched as first Rachel's mouth dropped and then a smile formed.

"Awwwww," she squealed. "Daddy!" Her eyes met Leroy's. "Dad!" Her eyes moved to Hiram. "You guys are the sweetest."

"Oh how she changes… a few seconds ago she was pouting like the little diva that she is."

"Hm," Rachel hummed while ignoring her daddy's comment. She looked over at Quinn. "Why did this happen in June and now it is late August and this is the first time I'm hearing of it?" She asked and Quinn paled.

"I wasn't intentionally keeping it from you Rachel," Quinn replied and Rachel crossed her arms and smirked. "I wasn't… look we went to New York right after graduation and that was…" she trailed off as images of that week flashed before her eyes.

Watching Rachel as she sang along with the songs in the show; later that night when she pushed Rachel against the hotel door and fucked her against it, panting under Rachel as she returned the favor afterward. She thought about how they took a walk through Central Park and wound up making out for over an hour, only stopping to go back to the hotel. Her mind raced over that entire week and how hot they had been for each other.

How hot they always were for each other.

Rachel smiled at the stupid grin on Quinn's face. She knew Quinn was thinking about the week they spent in New York and it made her smile too. She quickly pushed those thoughts out of her mind so she could continue to pout.

"Quinn," she called; snapping Quinn out of her daze. Quinn blinked several times and smiled bashfully.

"A-And then we went camping… we've just been doing so much stuff this summer with the glee club that it honestly just slipped my mind that I hadn't told you yet."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes," Quinn said quickly… too quickly because Leroy started to laugh and Rachel got to her feet and stormed out of the room. Once she was gone Quinn glared at the giggling man. "Thanks a lot," she grumbled to which he merely shrugged. Quinn got to her feet and chased after Rachel, meanwhile Hiram looked over at his husband.

"That was mean."

"Maybe, but it was fun." Hiram rolled his eyes while Leroy continued laughing.

* * *

Quinn knocked on Rachel's bedroom door before opening it and closing it behind herself. She saw Rachel sitting on the end of her bed. Her arms were crossed and she was still pouting.

"Baby don't be mad… I wasn't keeping it a secret on purpose. I promise," Quinn sat down next to her.

"I believe you," Rachel finally said and Quinn reached over and cupped her cheek, forcing Rachel to look at her.

"Then why the storm out and all of the pouting?" Rachel huffed.

"I believe you, I promise but…" she took a deep breath. "But it's already happening."

"What is?"

"Us… growing apart," Rachel said and her voice cracked. Quinn knew she was fighting tears and it melted her heart.

"Rach-"

"No listen, I mean it's fine…it's whatever, you forgot to tell me I don't care but… I like knowing everything about you Quinn," she turned to face Quinn and saw love staring back at her like she always did. "I like the idea that you tell me everything and I know you weren't keeping this from me on purpose but…"

"But what babe?"

"But we won't see each other every day anymore and what if something wonderful happens that you would normally share with me but instead you share it with your roommate or a class mate… what if I do it too? I know we won't mean to but what if we grow apart anyway?"

"Aw baby-"

"No I know it's stupid but I love hearing about you Quinn… I love knowing every inch of you and I'm jealous as hell that someone else is going to get those things… I just want them to be mine."

"I love you so much," Quinn said to her and she smiled despite herself.

"Me too… and I'm just hanging on by a thread right now because I feel like I'm losing you already and we haven't even left yet."

"I know what you mean… and I am in no way trying to make light of this when I tell you I'm not worried about us because it's just how I feel… I'm just not."

"How can you be so confident?"

"Because I'm not going to let us drift any further apart than the 83.3 miles that'll already be separating us," Quinn answered and Rachel grinned. Quinn was always so sweet. "We can Skype every night okay, and we can share the details of our day… even if it's something stupid because the fact of the matter is I want to know everything about you too."

"I know baby and I know we'll try I don't doubt that one bit… but there is a reason why most long distance relationships don't last."

"We're not most people Rachel, we can do this. We'll make it through."

"Promise?"

"With everything in me," Rachel smiled and leaned her head into Quinn's hand. "I'm Quinn Fabray and I don't give up on what I want and you Rachel Berry will always be on the top of that list."

"Good… because I'm holding you to that promise."

"I won't break it," Quinn breathed out just before Rachel pulled her hand and crashed their lips together in a hard and deep kiss, Quinn moaned into her mouth. After several intense and completely perfect moments they pulled away. Rachel smiled against those lips.

"I'm sorry I'm being such a baby about this."

"It's okay, I get it… I'm scared too."

"You are?"

"Yes," Quinn answered. "But I'm not worried." Rachel stared into her eyes, she was looking for any sign of doubt but all she saw was love and it made her feel confident for the first time in weeks.

And she reveled in it… at least for a little while.

"So how much money did you get?"

"A lot," Quinn laughed.

"How much is a lot?"

"Two hundred thousand dollars," she answered and Rachel gasped.

"Oh shit," she blurted out.

"Yeah apparently my mom was giving your dads quite a bit of money that they invested and tripled it," Rachel nodded and smiled.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Well I was thinking," she fully faced Rachel and looked deep into those eyes. "Do you remember our first summer together when you brought me to our bookstore for the first time?"

"I'll never forget it," Quinn smiled at that.

"And do you remember what I told you that I fantasied about doing after I graduate high school?" Rachel thought back to the day and several seconds later and evil smirk crossed her lips.

"You always wanted to take a road trip across the country," Rachel answered and Quinn nodded. Rachel started to bounce up and down. "And that is what you want to use the money for?" Quinn nodded again.

"Some of it… I figured, next summer you, me, and the open road… what do you say?"

"I say hell yes!" She shouted and pulled Quinn into a heated kiss. Once they broke apart for air Rachel looked into her eyes. "And what about the rest of it?" Quinn's smile widened.

"I'm going to save it."

"For what?"

"Well after I graduate from Yale, I'm going to need a place to live in New York with my incredible girlfriend and I figured this money would get us a pretty decent apartment in mid-town Manhattan," Rachel's mouth dropped in the middle of that speech.

"Quinn," she squeaked in adoration. "You'd do that for me?"

"For us," she replied and Rachel beamed. "And plus don't you know by now that I'd do anything for you?" A tear fell from Rachel's eye as she nodded. "For years now Rachel when I close my eyes and envision my future, it is with you, and it's in New York… this… my going to Yale is my dream but so is moving to New York and so is marrying you."

"Oh my god Quinn."

"What?"

"You're just perfect," she whispered through her tears.

"Not even close… I'm just lucky," Quinn told her.

"Lucky?"

"Yeah lucky… I'm lucky that Rachel Berry chose me to love."

Rachel swooned.

"You weren't a choice… you were and are everything I have ever needed."

"Oh god me too," Quinn husked and then Rachel straddled her and kissed her hard. Quinn knew that they needed to be somewhere soon. She knew that they needed to get to the bus station to see off an old friend.

But she also knew her girlfriend was impossible to resist.

She always had been.

And she always will be.

When Rachel pulled out of the kiss she stared at Quinn.

"Do we have time?"

"If we make it quick," Quinn answered.

"Oh it'll be quick," Rachel said with desire lacing her tone. "I'm so hot for you right now… you could probably get me off with words alone."

"Hm," Quinn hummed as she seriously thought about it but wanted to do something else more. "I like that idea but I'd much rather use my mouth in a different way."

"Oh god me too," Rachel moaned and Quinn pushed her down on the bed.

* * *

The glee club was all standing around the bus terminal and they were all watching Finn hugging his mother. She was crying into his shoulder.

"Mom please don't cry," he pleaded.

"I'm so proud of you Finn," she cried and pulled out of his arms. "This isn't my choice for you son but I'm so very proud of the man you have become."

"I second that," Burt said as he pulled Finn into a hug.

"Me too," Finn told them as he fought tears of his own. Once Burt released him he turned to face his friends and the first person he saw was his favorite teacher; the man who convinced him to join glee club in the first place. He smiled at Mr. Schuester who pulled him into a tight hug.

"Be safe Finn."

"I will Mr. Schue," when Mr. Schuester released him he stepped aside and made room for Finn to say goodbye to the only true friends he had ever had.

And Rachel stood watching as each one of them hugged and said goodbye to him. She could feel the dread building inside of her. Sure she would miss Finn just as much as she'd miss all of her friends but she was so scared to say goodbye to Quinn.

Everything was about to change.

And she didn't want it.

Quinn was watching Rachel watch them and she could feel her own sense of dread washing over her. She understood how Rachel was feeling and she knew she would love that little diva as long as she lived but she knew this would be the hardest thing they'd ever have to face. But she promised herself that she would never give up on Rachel.

And she intended to keep that promise.

She watched as Finn hugged Puck and she thought back to the day Sophomore year when she thought their friendship would never recover after Finn found out about her and Puck… but look at them now? At how much they had grown.

At how much they had all grown.

"I'm going to miss you brother," Puck said and Finn smiled his dopey smile.

"Me too dude… me too," Finn said and when Puck stepped aside he was blindsided with a tight hug from his crying brother. Rachel watched as Finn wrapped his arms around Kurt.

She smiled at how far those two had come over the years. Finn once led the football player in tossing Kurt into the school dumpsters and now they loved each other just as much as real brothers ever did.

"We'll keep in touch Kurt," Finn said. "You're my brother and that isn't changing no matter what."

"I know I just…" Kurt trailed off. "Promise me you'll be safe Finn and you'll take care of yourself."

"I promise Kurt," he said and they hugged again. Once Kurt stepped aside Finn looked at Rachel and Quinn. He smiled when he saw that they were holding hands and their fingers were interlocked.

"Hey," he greeted them.

"Hey," Quinn repeated and that was all it took. Rachel broke down in sobs and threw herself at Finn and hugged him tight. He smirked and rubbed her back.

"I'll be okay Rachel," he told her and she released her hold on him and moved back to Quinn's side. Finn watched with a slight pain in his heart at how well they fit together, and how incredible they looked together and he watched as Quinn made sure Rachel was okay. He saw unconditional love in each girl's eyes as they stared at each other and he just smiled.

What else could he do?

He had lost the only girl he had ever loved to the only girl that had ever stood a chance with her. And he saw what took him all of high school to finally see.

He saw what true love really looked like.

"Take care of yourself Finn," Quinn said as she hugged him tight and he hugged her just as tight.

"Take care of her," he said quietly not sure if she heard; but she heard.

"I always do… and I always will." She pulled out of his arms and met his eyes. "Give them hell Hudson." He smirked and kissed her cheek. His eyes landed on Rachel and he kissed her cheek.

"No one loves anyone more than that girl loves you Rach," he whispered and she nodded. "Don't ever doubt that okay?"

"I won't," she told him and he smiled at her one more time. He looked over at his friends one last time.

"I'll see you guys around," he said before walking back to Burt and his still crying mother who wrapped herself around him as they walked him to his bus.

And as Rachel watched Finn leave she smiled at the man he had become.

At the man she always knew he could be.

And then she felt those strong arms around her and she felt home. As she leaned into Quinn's touch she looked back at her.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked.

"I'm in your arms… so I'm perfect," Rachel answered and this time Quinn swooned. "But can we go home and cuddle until the end of time?" Quinn giggled.

"Well we can cuddle the day and night away but I'm afraid that tomorrow we have to attend a wedding." Rachel laughed.

"Is your mom nervous?"

"Yeah… but not as much as I am," Rachel laughed harder. "I mean I feel like the nervous parent here."

"You are adorable," Rachel told her. "Come on," she linked their fingers and pulled Quinn with her. "Let's go home and I'll distract you."

"Ooh I like the sound of that," Quinn said grinning.

"Of course you do… you're a perv."

"Like you're not."

"I never said that," Rachel waggled her eyebrows and when Quinn draped her arm around her shoulder she felt free. She started to realize that she shouldn't be so worried because Quinn was hers.

Now.

And forever.

And even though it would be hard… they'd make it through.

Like they always did.

* * *

Quinn stood at her mother's side and she watched as she promised herself to Richard. Quinn had never been so happy for her mother and this man. This man that made her mom happier than Quinn had ever seen her. She and Rachel had a surprise planned for her mom at the reception and she was nervous about it, but when she peered over at her girlfriend who stood on the other side of her sister their eyes locked and her nerves faded.

As they said their vows Quinn couldn't help but imagine the day that she and Rachel would be doing this very same thing and that feeling alone filled her with so much joy and as she looked at Rachel she knew that Rachel was thinking the same thing.

An hour later; they sat next to each other at the head table of the reception Quinn's nerves were getting to her. Then she felt Rachel's hand slide into her and she looked over into those eyes and that smile.

"Don't be nervous Quinn," Rachel told her.

"I know but it's just… this is the first time I'm ever going to sing other than in glee club and competition."

"That's not true babe, we've done karaoke plenty of times," Rachel said and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't count everyone there was drunk so they wouldn't notice if I messed up."

"You'll be fine baby… and besides you're singing with me," Rachel said in her famous arrogant tone. "And I'm just," she shrugged. "You know amazing." Quinn laughed.

"Yeah and not at all arrogant," Rachel laughed. Quinn winked at her and they both turned and listened as Richard's best man finished giving his speech. The DJ then took the microphone from him.

"And now welcome to the stage Judy's maid of honor… her daughter Quinn," he announced and Quinn took a huge sip of her water. Rachel leaned closer.

"You're so fucking sexy Quinn," she whispered and Quinn almost choked on her water. "Now go out there and turn me on with your insane way of making words sexy." Quinn smiled at her, winked and got to her feet. As she stood in front of the crowd she smiled again at Rachel before turning her attention to her mom.

"Mom," she said and saw that Judy was already crying and that made her chuckle. "You and I have been through quite a bit in the last few years and though it wasn't always fun I was always proud to be your daughter," she saw that Judy was full on crying now. "You gave so much mom… more than I even knew you were giving at the time. You taught me, and you loved me, and you fought for me, and you broke your own heart to ensure my safety and there is nothing in this world that I could do to ever repay you for what you did. You saved me mom and I am so happy that you have finally gotten the happy ending you deserve," she stopped to take a few deep breaths. "Richard," he looked up at her. "I can't even begin to tell you how thankful I am for you. From what you did when you walked into my life to what you continue to do… you make that amazing woman happy in ways that I have never seen her. I am so proud and thankful to have you as a father and as the man that I know will take care of my mother the way she deserves… the way she always has." He nodded and Quinn held up her glass, everyone following suit. "To Richard and Judy, may you forever be as in love and as happy as you are in this moment," everyone toasted and then cheered for the couple who shared in a sweet kiss. Once the cheering died down Quinn spoke again.

"Mom, Richard…" she began and waited to have everyone's attention again. "Rachel and I wanted to do something special for you guys today so we decided to do what we do best." She nodded to Rachel who got to her feet and walked up to the stage to join Quinn. "We decided to sing," Judy gasped and everyone cheered.

"Quinnie," Judy said with heartfelt glee and Quinn smiled at her mother.

"This song is for you mom and not just because you made me listen to it a million times when I was a kid but also because it is finally true… congratulations mom and I am so happy that someone you love is beside you," Judy gasped recognizing the line from one of her all-time favorite songs. Quinn smirked and she turned to Rachel. "You ready?"

"Always," Rachel replied. Quinn turned to the DJ and nodded and as the music began Judy gasped again she loved her Quinnie so much; and Rachel.

Rachel was just everything to Quinn and Judy was so happy they found each other. Then she looked at Richard and finally… finally knew what it felt like to have what Quinn and Rachel have.

Quinn winked at Rachel and watched her girl sing.

**I, I was the lonely one  
Wondering what went wrong  
Why love had gone  
And left me lonely**

_I, I was so confused  
Feeling like I'd just been used  
Then you came to me  
And my loneliness left me_

_**I used to think I was tied to a heartache  
That was the heartbreak  
But now that I've found you**_

_**Even the nights are better  
Now that we're here together  
Even the nights are better  
**_**Since I found you**_**  
Even the days are brighter  
When someone you love's beside you  
Even the nights are better  
**__Since I found you_

**You, you knew just what to do  
Cause you had been lonely too  
And you showed me how  
To ease the pain**

_And you, did more_  
_Than mend a broken heart_  
_Cause now you've made a fire start_  
_And I, I can see that you feel_  
_The same way_

_**I never dreamed there'd be someone to hold me**_

_**Until you told me **_

_**and now that I found you**_

_Even the nights are better_  
_Now that we're here together_  
_Even the nights are better_

_Since I found you_

_**Even the days are brighter  
When someone you loves beside you  
Even the nights are better  
**_**Since I found you**

During the music solo Rachel and Quinn smiled at Quinn's parents. Judy was crying and Richard may have been too. Quinn looked back at Rachel and winked again before they finished the song.

_**I never dreamed there'd be someone to hold me**_

_**Until you told me **_

_**and now that I found you**_

_Even the nights are better_  
_Now that we're here together_  
_Even the nights are better_

_Since I found you_

_**Even the days are brighter  
When someone you loves beside you  
Even the nights are better  
**_**Since I found you**

_**Even the nights are better  
Now that we're here together  
Even the nights are better  
Since I found you**_

As the song faded out and the crowd applauded, Judy rose from her seat and nearly pulled Quinn off the stage and into a tight hug.

"I love you so much Quinnie," she whispered and Quinn hugged her tight.

"I love you too mom; and I'm so happy for you," Judy pulled away from the hug and kissed Quinn on the cheek. Both girls were crying and Rachel was too. Judy's turned to her and pulled her into a hug too.

"I love you too Rachel," she said and Rachel giggled.

"I love you too Judy," she kissed Rachel's cheek and felt Richard's hand on her back.

"Thank you so much girls… it was beautiful and god your voices," he smiled. "Wow you two sound incredible together."

"Thanks," both Rachel and Quinn said at the same time. Richard leaned over and hugged Quinn first and then Rachel.

"Attention ladies and gentleman," the DJ spoke. "It is now time for the bride and groom to share their first dance as husband and wife." Quinn squeezed her mom's hand.

"You've never looked more beautiful mom," she said and Judy nodded. Quinn kissed her cheek one last time and then felt Rachel's hand in her own. They got back to their seats and Quinn draped her arm around Rachel and watched her mom dancing with her husband and Quinn beamed at the smile on her mother's face.

It was such a beautiful sight.

And then she looked at Rachel.

Another incredibly beautiful sight.

"I can't wait until that is us dancing at our wedding," Quinn whispered and Rachel sucked in a breath at those words. She smiled up at Quinn.

"Are you saying you want to marry me?"

"More than anything," Quinn replied and again Rachel swooned.

"Well you better have a better proposal planned than that… because I expect to be swept off of my feet."

"Don't worry you will be."

* * *

Quinn leaned against her car and looked over at Rachel. They were parked in front of Puck's house and watching him as he packed the last of his boxes into the back of his truck. He closed the tailgate, picked up his backpack tossing it into the cab and looked up at his girls.

He loved them.

He loved them so much.

He could see that Rachel was already crying and Quinn was on the verge of tears. He stepped closer to them fighting his own tears.

"What's up babe?" He asked looking at Rachel's tear stained face. "You gonna miss me?" He was trying to tease her to show her that this wasn't the end… it was only the beginning but when she threw herself into his chest and tears poured from her eyes he just held her tight. His eyes locked on Quinn's and they both knew they were thinking the same thing.

Just how lucky they were to be loved by this girl.

After several moments of letting her cry and hugging her tight; she pulled away.

"I love you Noah," she said through her tears.

"I love you too babe," he told her and this time his tears started to fall. His eyes landed on Quinn. "I love both of you so much," Quinn stepped closer and he hugged her with his other arm. "I only hope that one day I find a girl that loves me as much as you two do," he said and then chuckled. "But that will also have sex with me." Rachel laughed and pushed him.

"Ugh Noah," she reprimanded but he merely smiled.

"I'm not going to be too far away from you Rachel… I never could be," she nodded. "Or you," he said to Quinn. "You guys and Beth are my family and that won't ever change."

"Good," Quinn said and kissed his cheek. "Be good."

"Yeah," he said with a laugh and they all knew he would be anything but.

"Call us when you get there."

"I will," he promised and then his eyes landed on Rachel's and they were both crying like babies. "You changed my life Rachel Berry," he told her and wiped a tear off of her cheek. "I think if I didn't have you, I would have never become this man." She nodded. "The man that isn't afraid to love, or fight for a dream that I never dreamed possible before you and that dammed glee club," she giggled. "If you ever need me Rach, I will be in New York as soon as fucking possible please don't ever forget that."

"I won't Noah," she said and he kissed her cheek and pulled her into a tight hug. They held each other for a few minutes just letting themselves feel the loved they shared. Knowing that they were both better people by just having known each other. After crying into Rachel's shoulder he stepped out of her arms and looked at Quinn.

She smirked, circled her hand around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I love you Quinn," he whispered and pulled out of the hug. "You were the first girl I ever let into my heart."

"I know," she said sadly.

"It's not a bad thing Quinn," he told her as he cupped her cheek. "Even though you never returned the feelings in the same way, loving you made me into a man. A man who now knows the worth of a woman," she felt tears escape her eyes. "You are the first woman to show me what being a man really means… and that little diva over there is the second," they both giggled. "I'll always love you Quinn and I'll always be grateful that it was you… who gave me Beth."

"Me too," she replied; he kissed her cheek again and hugged her tight. They both laughed when they felt Rachel's tiny body collide with theirs and they made room in the hug for her.

_It had always been Rachel and Quinn_- Puck thought.

And he knew without a doubt that it always would be.

When he pulled out of the hug.

"Those words go for you too Quinn," he said. "If you ever need me…" he trailed off and she could see the tears about to explode from him. She watched his lip quivering knowing he was fighting them so she let him off the hook.

"I know Puck… I know."

"Good," he said nodding, his eyes moved from hers to Rachel's and he winked, smirked and turned toward his truck. As he got in he stood up inside so he could look over the roof at his girls. "Check it out… Noah Puckerman is leaving Lima fucking Ohio behind. Who knew?"

"We did," both girls said at the same time; he laughed.

"Turns out none of us were Lima losers after all," he winked one more time. "I'll see you ladies on the east coast. He blew them a kiss and then looked back at his childhood home. "Peace the fuck out Lima Ohio!" He shouted before getting into his truck and driving off.

And as he drove he let the tears fall.

He fucking loved those girls.

And he was going to make something of his life.

For them.

And because of them.

And as Rachel and Quinn watched him drive away they cried. They both knew they would see him again and this wasn't the last they'd see of him… but the tears were still flowing.

"Come on babe," Quinn said. "Let's go home and cuddle," Rachel nodded and they got into Quinn's car. When they got back to Quinn's house they saw Santana's car parked in the driveway and when they got out of the car they saw Santana and Brittany waiting for them on the porch.

"What's wrong San?"

"Nothing is wrong Q," Santana tried to be strong. "Aw, fuck off… I just… I wanted some time with my girls before we say goodbye tomorrow," she said and Quinn smiled at her. Rachel did too. "What do you say one last sleepover before we all have to go grow the fuck up?"

"That sounds wonderful Satan," Rachel told her. Rachel looped her arm through Santana's and led her inside. "So what horror movies are you making me watch today?"

"I-I was thinking that maybe we could watch a few musicals instead," Santana said and Rachel gasped. It caused all three other girls to giggle. "What I like fucking musicals okay?" This time Rachel laughed.

"Okay Santana."

"And you better never fucking tell anyone I said that."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

They all stood at the airport after spending the morning having tearful goodbyes with their family and friends. Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Kurt and Blaine; this was the moment.

They moment they were all dreading.

Tina wrapped her arms around Mike's waist as he kissed her head.

"Promise me we'll make it through this," she whispered.

"I promise," he told her. "There is no one else Tina, when I see my future… yours is the face I see," he met her eyes.

"Oh god I love you so much Mike," she husked.

"Me too," he kissed her sweetly and as they got wrapped up in each other. Kurt took Blaine's hand and led him closer to the security checkpoint.

"I'm going to miss you so much Kurt," Blaine said and he was fighting tears.

"I will too Blaine but don't worry okay… there is no one else for me in this world or the next. I know a lot of people say that long distance relationships won't work but those people aren't us. I'm loyal and I love you, and Blaine Anderson you saved me." Blaine was crying now. "You saved me from a world of loneliness, you're so dreamy and sexy and perfect for me," he leaned down and kissed Blaine right on the lips. Right in the middle of the airport.

Oh how things had changed for him.

"I'm always going to love you Kurt and I know this isn't going to be the easiest year in our lives but I hope it's only one year in many, many years that I will be lucky enough to call you mine," Kurt swooned.

"See just as dreamy as ever," Kurt husked. "I love you to the moon and back."

"Me too Kurt," he smiled and kissed his boyfriend one last time. "Now go take New York by storm and make me proud and I'll make you proud here."

"I love you baby," Kurt said and tears engulfed him. They hugged for a long time. Quinn, Rachel, Santana and Brittany watched from afar knowing that soon enough they would have to do the same thing.

Once Tina and Mike, and Kurt and Blaine said their final goodbyes the boys joined the girls as they headed into security. Blaine draped his arm over Tina shoulder and watched their men walk out of their lives.

"Are we going to be able to do this Blaine?" She asked.

"God I hope so," he told her and they held each other knowing that this would be the hardest thing they would have to face. "But you'll have me to lean on when times are rough." She smiled.

"You'll have me too," they watched until their boyfriends and friends were out of sight and then they walked away holding each other up.

* * *

Once they were past security they all decided to go grab something to eat until it was time to go to their separate gates. Rachel, Brittany, Kurt and Mike were on the 12:30 flight to New York while Quinn and Santana were on the 1:00 flight to Hartford.

After lunch it was time to say goodbye and they were all regretting it. Mike and Kurt hugged and said their goodbyes to Santana and Quinn before heading to their gate to give the girls their own time together.

Santana pulled Brittany away from the other two. She held her hands and looked deep into those blue eyes.

"We're going to be okay right?"

"We're going to be wonderful Santana," Brittany assured her. "I love you so much and distance won't change that."

"And if it gets too hard?"

"We'll make sure we visit each other," Brittany told her. "I'm always going to be yours Santana."

"Mine?" She questioned with a sad smile.

"Always baby… no matter what," Brittany told her and kissed her deeply. They held each other tight neither girl wanted to let go.

Meanwhile Rachel was crying into Quinn's shoulder as Quinn held her tight. Quinn could feel it; she could feel that dread eating away at her. She could feel what Rachel had been feeling for weeks now and it made her stomach turn. But she knew they needed this.

She needed this.

She needed to find out who she was and what she was made of, before she made her way back to the love of her life and those wonderful arms that were home.

"We'll make it through this Rachel."

"I know we will," she pulled her wet face out of Quinn's chest and wiped her face clear of tears. She met those pools of hazel and smiled. "I'm just… I'm just going to miss you so fucking much." Quinn nodded releasing tears of her own. "I'm so used to you being everywhere babe… in my bed, in my arms, in my eyes… I don't doubt that we'll make it through… I just don't like the idea of not being able to do this whenever I want," with that she circled her hand around Quinn's neck and pulled their lips together. It was passionate and loving and beautiful.

And when the kiss broke Quinn was breathless.

"You still take my breath away," Quinn said once she regained function after a kiss like that.

"Good," Rachel giggled. "I hate this Quinn," she whined and Quinn nodded.

"Me too," she promised. "But we need this… we both need to know that we can exist without each other," Rachel nodded knowing she was right. Rachel took Quinn's hand and placed it over her heart.

"This will always be yours," she said and Quinn lost her breath again. She could feel Rachel's heart pounding underneath her fingertips and it filled her with so much warmth. "All of me will always be yours."

"Me too Rach," she took Rachel's hand; put it over her heart, so Rachel could feel her own rapidly beating heart. "All of me… has always been yours and this isn't going to be easy but it'll be so worth it." Rachel nodded again knowing that once again she was right.

"Kiss me," Rachel demanded and Quinn- as whipped as ever- complied.

It was sweet, and loving and wildly erotic and it was just perfect.

And Rachel could literally feel how much this girl loved her and that set her heart and mind at ease.

When the kiss broke Quinn pressed her forehead against Rachel's.

"It's time," she whispered and Quinn nodded; tears escaping her eyes. Brittany and Santana walked over as they two girls parted. Brittany stood by Rachel and Santana by Quinn. Rachel took two steps back and met those eyes once more.

"I love you Quinn Fabray," she whispered to her crying girlfriend, tears filling her eyes as well. Quinn nodded.

"I love you Rachel Berry," she husked and could feel her body shaking as Rachel let go of her hand and turned away from her. She felt Santana's arm around her waist and could feel her crying too.

They watched as Brittany and Rachel walked hand in hand in the opposite direction that they were headed in and they both cried. They could tell that Rachel and Brittany were feeling the same thing and they could see it in their eyes as they turned back once more and blew them kisses before walking out of their line of vision.

Santana held Quinn.

Quinn held Santana.

And they cried.

Once their tears had turned to sobs; Quinn looked deep into the eyes of her best friend.

"Did we really just let those two amazing girls walk away from us?"

"We did," Quinn confirmed.

"Why the fuck did we do that again?" Quinn let out a watery giggle.

"Because we need to find ourselves San... we need to become the girls that they see in us," Santana nodded knowing she was right. "So that we can finally be the girls they deserve."

"You're right," she said.

"Usually am," Quinn teased.

"Come on smartass," Santana told her and looped her arm through Quinn's and led her to their gate. Quinn felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She pulled it out and smiled at the screen before opening it.

From Rachel: _Thank god for texting. I already miss you. How lame am I?_

She typed out a reply.

From Quinn: _Just as lame as I am… because I feel the same way_.

A moment later her phone buzzed again.

From Rachel: _We'll make it through_.

And Quinn smiled because Rachel was confident again and there was nothing sexier than a confident Rachel. She typed out her reply and smiled knowing that the definitely would.

* * *

**A/N 2: After The Break-Up episode I feel the need to say that in this version Blaine doesn't cheat and no one breaks up. I just don't want anyone panicking because if what Glee did.**

**The title comes from a line in the song Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne and the Glee Cast. The song Rachel and Quinn sang to Richard and Judy was Even the Nights are Better by Air Supply.**

**How am I doing so far? I'm nervous about not having the episodes as a guide.**


	3. Chapter 3: Forever Yours, Faithfully

**A/N: Thank you all so much I'm glad you think I'm doing well and are looking forward to what I have planned I hope I do not disappoint.**

**I'm including both Brody and Cassandra in this story however things won't play out exactly the way they did on the show. I'm basically using the characters and a bit of the plot but I'm doing it my way. And don't worry about Brody, you're meant to like him.**

**Warning: Sexy times.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Forever Yours, Faithfully**

"_Sometimes you have to be apart from the people you love, but that doesn't make you _

_love them any less. Sometimes you love them more."_

_-Nicholas Sparks; The Last Song_

_/ _

Quinn was sitting in her dorm room working on some of her homework. It had been two weeks since she moved away from Lima, away from her home, and away from Rachel… and she was missing her terribly.

They called, texted, and Skype every day but she still missed having Rachel in her arms. She felt butterflies every time she heard the girl's voice over the line or when she saw her beaming smile light up her laptop screen. They were doing okay, it was hard but not as hard as she had anticipated and she was certain that they would make it through this.

And- as if on cue- her phone rang from her night table. She picked it up and saw that it was in fact a call from Rachel. She felt those familiar butterflies as she opened it.

"Hey baby," she said.

"Ugh I fucking hate Cassandra July with a fiery passion and you know me Quinn I don't hate anybody."

Quinn rolled her eyes. Cassandra July was Rachel's dance teacher at NYADA and from what Rachel had told her; the woman had it out for her. She remembered the first time that this teacher made Rachel cry. It took Rachel three hours to convince her not to fly to New York and beat the woman to a pulp. Quinn may have let Rachel convince her not to go there but she still planned on introducing herself to Miss July when she did visit Rachel.

"What did she do now?"

"She is just awful and she hates me Quinn. She won't let me learn the tango and how in the hell am I supposed to ever star in Evita- which as you know is the role I was born to play- if this bitch won't teach me? Isn't it her job to teach? DANCE! She is a dance teacher after all." Quinn giggled at her dramatics but she just wanted to wrap her arms around her girl and make it all better.

"I'm sorry baby I wish I could help," she said sadly and Rachel melted.

"I know… but you are helping. You are still keeping me sane even though you're 83.3 miles away from me. I love you and thanks. How has your day been?"

"Well it _was_ quite boring. I have tons of homework and it's only been a couple of weeks but the nerd in me loves that and now I'm talking to the sexiest girl on the planet so I'm much better."

"Aw baby aren't you a charmer," Rachel said sweetly. As Rachel was talking the door opened and she smiled as her roommate Sawyer came into the room and flopped onto her bed face down.

"What's up Sawyer, having a rough day?"

"Ugh Sawyer," Rachel grumbled into the phone.

"Um I fghn hame scmmm," she mumbled from her bed with her face firmly pressed against her blanket.

"Huh?" Quinn said and Sawyer lifted her head and met Quinn's eyes.

"I said Ugh I fucking hate school."

"Oh," Quinn said turning her attention back to Rachel, who was talking.

"I gotta go babe. I have class with Miss Tibideaux right now, call you later."

"Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad… because I don't like that you're with your hot roommate and I have to go face the dragon lady?" Quinn giggled.

"I know you don't like it but Sawyer isn't a problem. She's straighter than straight… she's Puck straight. Well without all the whoring." This time Rachel laughed.

"I know that babe but I still don't like that she gets you and I don't… but I really do have to get to this class. I love and I'll talk to you later."

"I love you too," Quinn said and put her phone down and then looked at her roommate.

"So why do you hate school?"

"Oh god there are sooooo many reasons," Sawyer said finally sitting up. "I just don't want to be here and why does your girlfriend hate me… and who is this Puck person and more importantly is he hot?"

"Whoa slow down," Quinn said as all of a sudden she felt as though she was playing a game of twenty questions. "First of all Rachel doesn't hate you she just…" she trailed off and Sawyer arched her eyebrow in a way that was oddly similar to her own. "She just hates that you get to see me every day and she doesn't."

"Oh well she can have you… your ass is annoying," Sawyer said with a giggle and Quinn tossed a pillow at her. "No I mean it… I wanted a cool roommate and I got stuck with a nerd," Quinn didn't know this girl very well but she did already know how to tell when she was kidding and right now she definitely was.

"Fuck you," Quinn said pouting.

"You wish… but I've seen your girlfriend's angry face and I don't want her coming after me," Sawyer teased. "And plus you're not my type… I like penis."

"Ugh gross," Quinn shuddered at the thought and Sawyer laughed.

"Wow you really are gay aren't you?"

"You have no idea." They both laughed.

"Okay Fabray, let's hear it… I asked you other and may add far more important questions," when Quinn was thinking back to remember the questions she huffed. She was never very patient. "Oh god how are you the smart one? Who is Puck and is he hot?"

"He's..." she trailed off and she curled her lip. "Yeah I guess he's hot, he's just, he's Puck… he is one of my best friends."

"Do you have a picture?"

"Yeah," Quinn got to her feet and pulled out her yearbook. She flipped to the yearbook picture of the glee club, handed it to Sawyer and pointed Puck out to her. He was standing behind her and Rachel and was flexing his muscles.

"Mmm," Sawyer hummed and Quinn rolled her eyes. "He is yum," she said and Quinn groaned.

"Ugh stop it."

"Are all the boys from lame Ohio this hot?"

"It's Lima and some of them yes."

"No it's definitely lame," Sawyer told her and Quinn couldn't argue. "So tell me… why the fuck were you in the glee club?" Quinn smiled stupidly and Sawyer rolled her eyes. "Let me guess Rachel."

"Yeah," Quinn said dreamily.

"So how well do you know this Puck guy?" Sawyer asked trying desperately to get that stupid grin off of Quinn's face.

"Well he is the father of my baby," she said and Sawyer's mouth dropped.

"What the actual fuck… you had a kid?" Quinn nodded. "So did fucking him make you realize you were gay… ugh was he that bad?" Quinn laughed; this girl was insane.

"Well I don't know if he was bad… it didn't do anything for me but that was because I was already in love with Rachel."

"Then why? And also how," Quinn arched her eyebrow. "I mean a girl has to be at least a little bit turned on or that shit is painful" Quinn giggled.

"Well the how is easy… I was thinking about Rachel during," Sawyer's mouth formed an o. "And as far as the why… that is a long story."

"Well I got all night Quinn… didn't you hear me say I fucking hate school," Quinn nodded. "I don't plan on doing much, I'm free… b-but only if you want to tell me. I'm not trying to be a nosy bitch or anything I'm just trying to get to know you and I wouldn't be offended if you weren't interested in this line of-"

"You really remind me of Rachel," Quinn cut her off and Sawyer smirked.

"Does that mean you want all of this?"

"No not at all… when Rachel talks incessantly I want to rip her clothes off but when you do it I just want to shove a sock in your mouth.," Sawyer giggled.

"So tell me how you ended up pregnant by hot boy, and on the fucking glee club?"

"Well it all started with the song Don't Stop Believing," she said and Sawyer nodded.

"Journey?"

"Yeah," Quinn said and then she told her the entire history of Quinn and Rachel and when she was done Sawyer was blown away.

"Wow so this thing with your girlfriend… it's like the real deal huh?"

"It is," Quinn said wistfully.

"Good for you dude," Sawyer said. "And Puck he's uh… is he single?"

"Yeah but he's Puck and I haven't talked to him in a couple of weeks so who knows if he still is," Sawyer smiled evilly.

"I need to meet your friends Quinn." She said and Quinn rolled her eyes. Either something really good or something really bad would come of this.

And knowing Puck it would probably be bad.

Really bad.

* * *

Rachel put her phone away smiling at the conversation she had just had with Quinn and was rushing to Miss Tibideaux class when she ran smack into somebody. He was solid and it kind of hurt but his hands on her biceps stopped her from falling.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time and then they both laughed. She watched as he checked her out and she blushed. She wasn't exactly used to that except for from Quinn and Finn and it made her a bit uncomfortable but she was flattered.

"So you're in this class?" He said to her meeting her eyes again.

"Y-Yeah this is my c-class," she stammered and didn't even know why. He smirked and she knew she was going to have to nip this in the bud… and quick.

"Well my name is Brody and I'm a junior," he said stepping around her toward the class but turned back. "And in case you were wondering and I know you were," he looked down at himself. "I'm straight." She laughed and his smirk disappeared off of his face.

"Actually I wasn't," she told him stepping around him this time. "You're not my type. And case you were wondering and I know you were… I'm definitely gay," she smirked as his mouth fell open and he blushed profusely. She walked into the class laughing and then a few moments later she felt her stomach hit her feet when Miss Tibideaux called her name and told her to be impressive.

And she was.

And Brody was in awe of her when she sang.

After class she was walking toward the dance room when he caught up to her.

"Hey," he called running and she heard him. She turned around and stopped as he caught up. "Listen I wanted to apologize. I didn't in any way intend to be offensive. I was trying to be self-assured instead of the nerd from backwater Montana that I actually am and it blew up in my face."

"It's okay… and I'm flattered. It's not every day that a hot boy like you hits on me so," she trailed off and he smirked.

"So you think I'm hot?" He asked with his eyebrow arched and his smirk back in place.

"Well yeah for a boy, she shrugged indifferently. "But you have nothing on the smoking hot blonde_ girl_ that I have been dating for three years now," and his mouth dropped again. She was quite enjoying putting this boy in his place.

"Okay wow… I'm just going to stop all together," he said as his face blushed bright red. "I clearly have no game."

"Oh don't sell yourself short… you have plenty of game, you just have zero gaydar," she said with a chuckle and he laughed and hung his head.

"Yeah I guess not," he told her. "But I think you're outstanding and I don't even know your name so if I promise to stop making a fool out of myself by hitting on you will you please let me start over." She smiled.

"Thank you and that would be lovely," she grinned and so did he. He held out his hand.

"Hi I'm Brody Weston a junior, from Montana, who has no gaydar and needs serious help with my game," she laughed again and shook his hand.

"Rachel Berry, I'm a freshman from Ohio," he nodded with a smile. "And I think you're underestimating yourself. I think given the right girl you would do just fine. So work on that gaydar and you should do just fine." He laughed, he really liked this girl.

"So you have class with Cassie?" He wondered and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm heading to the dance room now to practice some more… she hates me."

"Does she?" He said with a sly grin and she nodded. "Well that just means you're good. Don't let her push you around and you should do just fine."

"Thanks," she said as she reached the door.

"You're welcome and I'll see you around," he told her and then he was gone and she took deep breath and walked into the class. She was getting ready to put the music on when her phone beeped. She smiled at who the text was from and opened it.

From Quinn: _I love you xx_

Three simple words and it made everything better. She missed Quinn every second but the fact that they were always in constant contact made it easier.

She typed out a quick reply before putting her phone away.

From Rachel: _God Quinn you sure do know how to make me swoon. I love you too xx._

She started her music and started to practice the tango by herself. What she didn't know was that Cassandra July was watching her practice.

She also didn't know that the woman was wearing a pained smile as she watched.

* * *

Brittany was sitting on her bed with her knees bent and her laptop open in her lap. She was staring at the face of her beautiful girlfriend, who was smiling back at her.

"You look good in blue," Brittany told her and Santana looked down at herself in her University of Connecticut cheerleading uniform and then back up to Brittany's sad face.

"You look good all the time my love," Santana husked and Brittany's frown turned into a shy smile.

"I miss you so much."

"Me too Britt," Santana told her honestly and she could see and feel the pain that Brittany was trying to hide. "I'm proud of you… have I told you that?" Brittany giggled.

"Only like a thousand times… and the roses you sent to me on the first day of work was a nice touch babe," Santana was the one smiling shyly this time. "I love you so much Santana."

"Me too Brittany… and I always will," she said. They could both feel the strain that this distance was causing them already and it had only been a few weeks.

She missed Brittany more than she ever thought she would and it was so painful seeing her beautiful girlfriend so sad.

"Okay I gotta go Santana, I have work tonight."

"Okay love… go kick some ass," Brittany chuckled at that and blew Santana a kiss before disconnecting the call.

As soon as the screen went blank a tear rolled down Santana's cheek. She needed Brittany and she needed her soon. She picked up her phone and typed out a text.

From Santana: _I'm going to New York this weekend but I want it to be a surprise, you in?_

The reply came quickly.

From Quinn: _Hell yes! I was planning on going anyway_.

From Santana: _Cool but I just realized a problem with us both going. Britts and the midget share a room, how are we going to get our fuck on?_

From Quinn: _Ugh San you're so gross sometimes_.

From Santana: _Oh so you're saying you and Berry are just going to sit around and hold hands all weekend_.

She laughed as she sent it and laughed harder when she got a reply.

From Quinn: _Good point. I guess Kurt and Mike are sleeping on the couch this weekend because one of us is using their room_.

From Santana: _I love the way you think Q_.

From Quinn: _I know you do. So how have you been?_

From Santana:_ Shitty… I miss my girl and my best friend forgot I exist_.

From Quinn: _No I didn't I've just been so busy with school_.

From Santana: _Nerd_.

From Quinn: _I know. Call me_.

From Santana: _Will do. Just give me a few minutes to get to my dorm. I'm in the library right now_.

From Quinn: _I'll be counting the minutes_.

From Santana:_ Smartass_.

* * *

Rachel got home from her full day of classes and her extra dance practice. She slumped on the couch in between Kurt and Mike.

"Hey Rach," Mike greeted her. "How are you doing?"

"I miss my girlfriend."

"Me too," Mike agreed.

"Me too," Kurt said and they both wrinkled their brows at him and he scoffed. "I mean except substitute boy for girl."

"How are Blaine and Tina? I miss everyone so much already," Rachel wondered.

"Well Tina and Blaine are fighting over who should be the new Rachel," Mike told her and she smiled warmly.

"Well it's gotta be Tina."

"That's what I said," Mike replied.

"Hey Blaine is just as good," Kurt defended his boyfriend with a pout and the other two both smiled.

"Of course he is Kurt," Rachel told him patting his hand. "But Tina has been waiting for this since day one… so I love Blaine but I'm sorry I'm on Team Tina."

"Me too… obviously."

"Okay fine… I'll admit that Tina is more deserving of the title but you can't tell Blaine I said that."

"We won't," they both said at the same time. A moment later Rachel's phone rang and she squealed.

"It's Quinn!" She hit the talk button but before she could even get a word in both Mike and Kurt yelled.

"HI QUINN!" When Rachel put the phone to her ear she heard Quinn laughing and there were few sounds better than the sound of Quinn laughing. Rachel moved from the couch into the bedroom she shared with Brittany and thanked god that the girl was working late tonight.

Brittany had gotten an internship with a dance company but she was only being paid very minimally so she needed to get a night job as well, to make money.

Because of this Rachel almost always had the room to herself at night; which helped for some of her more naughty conversations with Quinn. She felt really bad for Brittany and hoped that her dance company offered her an actual job soon. Until then- however- she enjoyed the privacy.

She closed the door and flopped down on her bed.

"So how was the rest of your day baby and is your roommate still hot?" Quinn chuckled at that and shook her head at her crazy girlfriend.

"Yes, but she is also still straight."

"Aw, too bad for you huh?" Quinn could tell by the tone of her voice that she was just teasing.

"No actually because I am so completely happy, and content and might I add thoroughly satisfied with what I already have."

"Oooh good answer," Rachel giggled. "Keep this up and you might get lucky."

"That sounds fun," Quinn told her and thought back to some of their phone sex and Skype sex sessions they have had over the past two weeks.

They were insatiable after all.

"It sure does," Rachel said wistfully. "I have something to tell you Quinn and I want you to rest assured that there is nothing to worry about- less than nothing- actually but for the sake of complete truth I have to tell you what happened today," Quinn felt her stomach drop. Even though Rachel said not to worry; that was all she was doing.

"Okay… you're freaking me out here."

"Don't be freaked out it's nothing I promise, but I refuse to keep anything from you," Rachel assured her again and Quinn smiled at that but the nerves were still battering her stomach.

"Okay," she repeated and heard Rachel take a deep breath.

"I met a guy."

"Oh god," Quinn said in a panic and she felt like she was going to throw up. Rachel must have sensed that because she continued rather quickly.

"Not like that Quinn… we share a class and we're sort of friends now… he's nice."

"Okay," Quinn could feel the jealously building inside of her but she pushed it back in favor of trusting her girl.

"But he did hit one me," Rachel admitted sheepishly.

"He did?" Quinn asked hiding the anger.

Well trying to hide the anger.

"Yeah and Quinn you're very calm right now… like really calm, scary calm… are you mad?" Quinn didn't answer for a couple of seconds and for Rachel those seconds felt like hours.

"No… not mad Rach," she finally said and Rachel exhaled loudly. "You're hot; people are going to hit on you just like they do to me. I don't like it but I'm trying to get used to it… especially since you're going to be famous one day and there is going to be all kinds of boys and girls throwing themselves at you all the time."

"Oh fuck," Rachel shouted and Quinn was confused and again she felt her stomach drop.

"What?"

"It's just that now I'm going to have to get used to it too… because you're going to be this big movie star someday and … and Quinn I don't like it," she could hear Quinn laughing. "No Quinn, I refuse to be as mature about this as you are and I'm-"

"I love you," Quinn said simply cutting her off and she heard a sharp intake of breath from her girl. "No one could ever compare."

"Oh Quinn…" she said in a sappy tone. "I love you."

"Good," Quinn said but her curiosity was getting the better of her about this guy. "So tell me baby, who is this guy and how exactly did he hit on you… so I know exactly how many bones I have to break," Rachel was giggling and that made Quinn smile.

"His name is Brody and he is a junior and I ran into him outside of Tibideaux class, like literally ran into him."

"What did he say?"

"He said," Rachel laughed. "He checked me out and then he said _in case you're wondering and I know you are… I'm straight_," she heard Quinn laughing and it made her laugh harder.

"What did you say to that?"

"I said_… actually I wasn't, you're not my type… but in case you're wondering and I know you are, I'm definitely gay_," Quinn was laughing again and Rachel reveled in it.

She really missed it.

She really missed her.

"I would have loved to have seen his reaction," Quinn said still giggling. "He must've been mortified. And I'm pretty sure you were channeling Santana on that one babe."

"Yeah me too," Rachel agreed.

"So tell me how the friendship started if that was how it began?"

"Well he caught up to me after class and apologized."

"Oh wow."

"I know," Rachel said. "Yeah and then he gave me some advice on how to handle Cassandra July."

"Well in that case I like him already," Quinn told her and Rachel's heart soared; but she was also confused.

"You do?"

"Yeah I mean… he was an ass but he apologized and then was good to you… and anyone who is good to you deserves a fair chance," Rachel was quiet. Too quiet and Quinn could tell something was wrong. "Rach, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing."

"Well okay but it's silly," Rachel told her.

"Tell me."

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Quinn Fabray?" She asked and heard Quinn laughing again. "No I'm serious Quinn… I mean I'm real glad you're not jealous because you have zero reason to be but you also had zero reason to be jealous of Finn and you still were. So I gotta admit I miss your crazy jealous side, it always makes me feel so wanted."

"You are still so wanted my love," Quinn told her. "And my jealousy hasn't gone anywhere trust me."

"It hasn't?"

"No, I'm fighting the urge to go there and claim you as mine in front of this clown," Rachel giggled. This was the Quinn she knows and loves. "But I trust you Rachel, and if you say it is nothing than it's nothing."

"Wow."

"I know huh?" They fell into a comfortable silence as both girls started to doze off.

"Quinn," Rachel's quiet voice finally broke the silence.

"Hm."

"I miss you," Rachel said honestly. She didn't mean to come off as needy or whiny but she just wanted Quinn to know.

She was just being honest.

She hoped Quinn knew that.

Quinn knew that.

"I miss you too Rachel… I miss you so much, like every second of the day."

"I miss your arms," Rachel said.

"Mm," Quinn moaned at the thought of wrapping Rachel in her arms.

"And your eyes."

"I miss your ass," Quinn said bluntly.

"And then you ruin it," Rachel said and Quinn laughed but so did Rachel.

And it was wonderful.

"But seriously baby I miss every inch of you and I'll be in your arms before you know it," Quinn assured her.

"Promise?"

"I promise," Rachel smiled at those words and once again silence fell over them. It wasn't very long before both girls fell asleep with their phones still connected.

Good thing they had unlimited minutes.

* * *

Rachel was sitting near the fountain in Central Park; she was really missing Quinn and she couldn't hide it. She was flipping through pictures of her on her phone when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Brody asked and Rachel turned to him and smiled.

"Yeah this is Quinn," she said as he sat next to her and showed him one of the pictures she took of Quinn on their camping trip. His mouth dropped as he took the phone from her.

"Damn she is hot," he said.

"Told you," she was giggling… he looked at her smiling face and could tell there was a bit of sadness behind the smile.

"You miss her," it wasn't a question but Rachel nodded anyway.

"So much," she told him and he nodded.

"Yeah I had a girlfriend back home," he told her and she smiled at him. "We tried the whole long distance thing… it lasted six weeks." Her smile turned into a frown and she got defensive.

"That won't happen to Quinn and I… we-we've been through way too much. I'll never give up on her," he shook his head.

"No, no I didn't mean that you guys wouldn't make it… I was just… I guess I was just missing her and what we used to have. I'm real sorry Rachel I didn't mean to imply that you and Quinn couldn't do this," she nodded and smiled up at him.

"So you loved her?"

"Yeah," he nodded and smiled wistfully. "But um, I guess it wasn't meant to be… the distance was just too much you know?"

"Yeah… but Quinn isn't that far," she told him. "We have train tickets to visit each other."

"Oh yeah?" She nodded smiling. "Where does she go to school?"

"Yale." His eyebrows rose and Rachel could tell he was impressed.

"Yale huh," she nodded again. "So… hot and smart?"

"Yeah," she giggled and Brody could see how in love she was. "She's kind of a nerd… but a hot sweet, sexy wonderful nerd," he laughed. "She was our class valedictorian," his eyebrows scrunched together and he was even more impressed.

"I'm not worried about you and Quinn."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because listening to you talk about her and the look on your face as you think about her, it's obvious… you two are for real."

"Yeah," she agreed proudly.

"But please don't be afraid to let yourself grow… just because you're growing as person doesn't mean you'll grow apart from her," she nodded and he got to his feet. "I'll see you around."

"Thanks Brody… it's nice to have another friend here," she said and he grinned. "You remind me a lot of Noah."

"Noah?"

"Yeah he is my best friend and he always makes crude comments about imagining Quinn and I together but he doesn't ever cross any lines."

"And I won't either," she smiled. "But thanks a lot for the images I was desperately trying to push out of my head of you and Quinn," she laughed. "I'll be seeing you Rachel," he said with a wave and he was gone. She put her phone away but not before she sent out a text.

From Rachel: _I love you_.

As she was walking back to her apartment she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket and when she opened it a smile crossed her lips.

From Quinn: _I love you right back babe_.

* * *

Rachel slumped to the couch in her apartment and turned on the television. There was nothing on so she left it on some stupid reality show and started to stare off into space. She was broken out of her stupor when she heard Kurt's voice.

"Hey Rach, Mike and I are going to _Callbacks _tonight to check it out… you should come." She smiled at him. _Callbacks_ was a bar that a lot of the NYADA kids went to where they sang karaoke and got drunk. She wanted to check it out but she wasn't feeling it tonight.

"No thanks Kurt," she said sadly and he sat next to her.

"Are you sure?" She nodded. "Britt is working tonight and I feel bad leaving you all alone," he told her and she smiled.

"I'm not alone I have this," she nodded to the TV. "Whatever the hell this show is." He laughed. "But seriously, I'm just in no mood… I think I'll watch _Funny Girl_ and call Quinn," he stuck his lip out in a pout but didn't push her.

"Okay but if you change your mind call me and I'll come back to get you… I don't like the idea of you walking alone at night."

"Such a gentleman," she said and he pecked her cheek. An hour and two more episodes of whatever show was still playing on the TV Kurt and Mike said goodnight and left her alone. When she couldn't take much more of the show she started to search the channels for something else when a soft knock on the door got her attention.

_Kurt must have forgotten his keys again_- she thought as she got up to open the door. When the door swung open she gasped.

She gasped because it wasn't Kurt.

No, standing before her in all of her blonde hair and hazel eyed beauty was Quinn.

"Quinn," she squealed and jumped into her arms. "You're here," she said wrapping her arms and legs around Quinn who was giggling.

"I'm here," Quinn husked and as soon as her hands landed on Rachel's ass to hold her up Rachel's mouth was on hers and kissing the hell out of her.

And it was incredible.

"Oh god Rach," Quinn said into Rachel's mouth before that glorious tongue slipped inside and then all Quinn wanted to do was kiss her back. She carried Rachel into the apartment and kicked the door closed behind her before leaning against it.

Rachel realized that Quinn was essentially carrying her and she pulled her mouth off of Quinn's

"Oh Quinn I'm sorry," she tried to lower herself to the ground but Quinn held her tight. "Babe your legs-"

"I'm fine Rachel… and I really like you wrapped around me so can you please just kiss me like that again and never stop," Rachel grinned and connected their lips again. They kissed for several minutes before Quinn pulled away from the kiss. She was really enjoying Rachel wrapped around her but she also couldn't wait to get her clothes off.

As soon as she pulled out of the kiss, Rachel started to kiss down her jaw to her neck. She could feel those fingers slide around her as Rachel bit down on her neck. She moaned and kneaded Rachel's ass which in turn caused the girl to suck harder on her neck.

She looked around the unfamiliar apartment and saw the couch.

She walked them over to it and lowered Rachel onto it. Rachel stopped kissing her neck as they laid down with Quinn hovering over her.

"The couch?" She wondered with that teasing tone that drove Quinn wild.

"Didn't know which room was yours… is this okay?" Rachel nodded.

"Yeah I plan on fucking you in every inch of this apartment," Quinn moaned. "So this is a perfect place to start."

"And we won't be interrupted," Quinn wondered and Rachel shook her head with that devilish glare in her eyes.

"N-No Kurt and Mike are out for the night," Quinn's lips landed on her neck and she could feel that tongue gliding against her skin; and it tongue was setting her body on fire.

God she missed that tongue.

She missed her girl so fucking much.

"A-A-And Britt- Oh fuck!" She yelled when Quinn started to suck on her neck. She knew it was leaving a mark and she didn't care- at fucking all. "B-Britt is at work and… oh god Quinn, I missed you," Quinn pulled off of her neck and met her eyes.

"Me too," she smiled. And Rachel melted… oh the things that smile did to her. "And I actually knew Britt wasn't here," Rachel arched her eyebrow in confusion. "San, made the trip with me… so my guess is Brittany is on a break right now, probably being fucked into oblivion," she husked the last words and Rachel saw her eyes darken. "Just like you're about to be."

"Mmm Quinn… yes please," she said feeling herself get wetter than she already was… and she was already drenched. Rachel's hands landed on her ass and she pulled Quinn into herself and rubbed against her. "Please fuck me," she breathed before Quinn claimed her lips again. Quinn pushed her tongue into Rachel's mouth as her hands moved down to the girls legs. She pushed Rachel's skirt up and rubbed her over those soaking wet panties and she moaned into her mouth.

"God Rachel you're so wet," she pulled away from her and looked down at her center. Quinn sat back on her heels as she pulled at the panties. Once they were gone she continued to stare at Rachel's core.

"Mm Quinn," she whined and bucked her hips. "Please touch me."

"I will, I just want to look at you first," Quinn told her and Rachel let out another desperate moan at those words. She pulled the dress up and over her head as Quinn watched.

Quinn watched as all of that wonderfully smooth tan skin was exposed just aching to feel Quinn's touch and as Rachel reached behind herself to unclasp and remove her bra, Quinn's mouth watered.

Rachel laid back and let Quinn look.

And it was so fucking hot.

Their eyes met and all of their pent up frustration combined with their unadulterated passion boiled over and Quinn attacked those lips.

"Uhh Quinn… please," she begged between kisses and fuck if that wasn't the sexiest thing in the world. But Quinn could never keep her girl waiting too long. She pulled out of the kiss and stared into those beautiful brown eyes.

Rachel gasped when she felt Quinn's cool fingers circling her entrance and she moaned when Quinn filled her up with two of them.

"Oh fuck yeah baby… oh god I missed this," she said and Quinn nodded while pumping furiously.

"M-Me too," Quinn breathed. Rachel looked over her hot, so fucking hot girlfriend who was filling her up beautifully and she fell in love all over again.

"Fuck Quinn…. It's been too long; three weeks is too long," she said between pants.

"I agree," she started to pound harder and Rachel lost all train of thought. She just cleared her mind and let her feelings take over. And what she was feeling was incredible.

"Oh god… Oh fuck… Oh baby," she cried. "I'm-I'm close…so so clos- uhh," she growled when Quinn hit that spot… that wonderful and amazing spot. And as Quinn hit it over and over again Rachel's back bowed and she came with a shout. "Yes Quinnnnnn!"

Rachel fell back to the couch and Quinn fell on top of her as they caught their breath. They lay together just hugging for several moments. Both girls just so happy to be in the other's arms again.

"Too long," Rachel said into Quinn's neck and Quinn pulled back and met her eyes.

"I know… we never are waiting this long again."

"Never," Rachel agreed as she started to bunch Quinn's dress up. Quinn watched what she was doing with a smirk. Rachel saw the smirk and firmly pushed Quinn back until she was lying on the other side of the couch. Rachel's hands moved to her equally wet panties as Quinn pulled her dress the rest of the way off.

"Did you miss me Quinn?" Rachel asked teasing and Quinn nodded. She folded her arms behind her head and watched as Rachel delicately removed her panties. "You're all wet Quinn," Quinn nodded again. "Is it because you just fucked me into this couch?"

"Mostly… but I have been wet ever since I left New Haven."

"Oh yeah," Rachel teased as she opened Quinn's legs and laid in between them. "Tell me about it."

"Well I was thinking about all of the different ways that I wanted to fuck you when I got here," Rachel giggled.

"And you chose the couch?"

"I didn't choose, it was just closest," Rachel giggled again. "And plus you said we can fuck in every inch of this place… and we have all night," Quinn sucked in a breath as she felt Rachel's hot breath on her hot center.

"I'm going to lick you now okay?" Rachel asked in that innocent fucking voice and Quinn lost hers. But Rachel didn't need her to answer… the wet, swollen and glistening vision before her told her all she needed to know.

Quinn fisted her hands into Rachel's hair as soon as that glorious tongue swiped through her.

"Oh fuck yeah baby… oh I really missed you," she moaned and Rachel's started to tongue fuck her. She dug her nails into that scalp. Quinn was already close. The train ride fantasies mixed with the feeling of fucking Rachel had her so close already.

"Oh fuck yeah babe… fuck me," she begged and Rachel did. When she felt those deft fingers on her clit as that magnificent tongue worked it's magic; her eyes rolled back and came loud and hard and was still shaking even after she was done. Rachel's tongue was still buried inside of her so that had a lot to do with the shaking and before she knew it she was being thrown into another toe curling orgasm. And then Rachel's tongue left her and those fingers filled her up. Rachel moved quickly up her body.

"Rachel I-I can't-"

"You will," she demanded and then crashed her lips into Quinn's and thrusted her tongue inside while she pounded her girl into her third orgasm.

Quinn wrapped her arms and legs around Rachel as her body thrashed through her third orgasm in the matter of minutes and this time Rachel collapsed into her. Both girls were breathing heavy and sweating. It was hot and sticky and beautiful.

After several moments Rachel pulled away and met those eyes.

"Three weeks is-"

"Too fucking long," Quinn finished for her. Rachel giggled and smiled at the fact that Quinn was about to pass out.

"I love you Quinn."

"I love you too babe," she breathed before her eyes closed and Rachel pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over them- just in case someone came home- and then she laid her head on Quinn's chest and passed out too.

And it was the best sleep either girl had gotten in three weeks.

* * *

Hours later Rachel and Quinn were cuddled on that very same couch. They had managed to have sex in the shower and in Rachel's bed and now they were just reveling in the feeling of being right where they belonged.

And had missed so much.

Quinn was holding Rachel tight against her body as they watched _Funny Girl_ when Mike and Kurt came home.

"Oh," Kurt gasped seeing Quinn with Rachel. "Hi Quinn," She smiled bright.

"Hi Kurt," Mike waved. "Hi guys… how have you been?"

"Good," Mike answered. "I see you're good," he smiled the girls.

"I'm great," she whispered and felt Rachel's hand on hers their fingers interlocked. Their sweet moment was interrupted by a load moan coming from the boys' room. Both boys looked horrified.

"Yeah um," Rachel said meeting Kurt's eyes. "Santana and Brittany are borrowing your room."

"Rachel!" Kurt squealed.

"Yeah Rachel that's rude," Mike said trying not to envision what was possibly happening on his bed.

"Oh fuck Brittany… I love your tongue," Santana yelled.

"Oh god I miss Tina," Mike said walking toward the bathroom. "I'll see you guys tomorrow I-I need a cold shower," Rachel and Quinn withheld a chuckle as Kurt curled his lip.

"Look I'm sorry Kurt but we all wanted alone time with our girls," she defended and he looked pissed. "Come on Brittany and I will return the favor when Tina and Blaine visit." Kurt's appalled expression changed to a dopey one.

"You will," he hummed.

"Yeah we'll sleep out here and let one of you guys have our room," Rachel told him and Kurt thought about it for a few minutes; after several moments Kurt spoke again.

"Okay you have a deal…but I'm using an entire bottle of Lysol in that room after this weekend," he said with his lip still curled. Quinn laughed and Rachel shut the movie off and got to her feet; she reached for Quinn's hand.

"Come on Quinn, let's go cuddle," Quinn smiled up at her and let Rachel drag her into her room.

Once inside they cuddled into bed and Quinn spooned Rachel from behind and rested her hand on Rachel's stomach.

"So did you like your surprise?"

"Mm," Rachel hummed. "More than anything… it was the best thing to happen to me since I've been here."

"I missed you baby," Quinn whispered and nuzzled her nose into Rachel's neck and felt Rachel nodding. "We're going to be okay right?" Rachel turned and looked back at her.

"Of course we are," Rachel said and patted her hand. "And aren't you supposed to be the self-assured one?" Quinn giggled.

"Yeah and I am but…"

"But what?"

"How worried should I be about this Brody guy?" She asked and Rachel giggled.

"How worried should I be about Sawyer?" She answered and this time it was Quinn that giggled.

"Touché Berry," Quinn said with a kiss behind her ear.

"Seriously Quinn, you have nothing to worry about, Brody is sweet and a friend and I'm gay… and I have the sexiest girlfriend."

"I know, I know," Quinn said and Rachel turned in her arms to face her. Quinn ran her hand down Rachel's cheek. "I guess I just needed to hear it," Rachel smiled.

"I'll say it as much as you want," Quinn kissed her. "I'm forever yours."

"Faithfully," Quinn said quoting the Journey song but Rachel took it as a question.

"Of course faithfully Quinn," Rachel defended. "I would never-" she was cut off by Quinn's lips in a sweet kiss. When Quinn pulled back she saw that Rachel was dazed.

"I wasn't questioning you Rach… I was quoting the song." Rachel's mouth dropped open in realization and she blushed. "I'm forever yours too babe," and she kissed her again. But this time it was loving and passionate and full of desire.

"Make love to me Quinn," Rachel breathed into her mouth and Quinn nodded.

"Always."

* * *

In the morning Rachel and Quinn went over to Shelby's apartment and spent a few glorious hours with her and Beth. Rachel watched in awe as Quinn reconnected with her baby. After they were done there they spent the rest of the day sightseeing around New York and after Rachel gave Quinn a tour of NYADA they went back home. Rachel was just reveling in the fact that Quinn was with her in her favorite city. When they got onto the elevator in her building and Quinn pushed her up against the wall she let out a squeal.

"Quinn we can't," she said.

"Sure we can," Quinn said and pressed their lips together. Rachel moaned into her mouth and fisted her hand into Quinn's hair. Quinn pulled one of Rachel's legs up around her waist and was about to put her hand into Rachel's pants when the elevator stopped and Rachel shoved Quinn off of her; Quinn giggled.

The doors opened and a woman got on.

"Um we're going up," Rachel told the woman.

"I know I have eyes," the woman spat and Rachel shrugged. Her eyes met Quinn's and she could see the desire in her eyes. Quinn bit her lip and Rachel gripped the handrail tight to keep herself from jumping on her super-hot girlfriend in front of this bitch.

Twenty long seconds later the doors opened on Rachel's floor and Rachel nearly dragged Quinn out of the elevator. This time it was Rachel pressing Quinn into the door of her apartment and kissing her passionately. Quinn twisted the handle and the girls nearly fell inside. Quinn's hand was firmly planted on Rachel's ass and she was going to fuck her up against the door if they didn't get to Rachel's room soon.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Santana's voice sounded and Rachel again shoved Quinn off of her. "Seriously I thought I escaped this shit," she continued and was met with Quinn's angry eyes. She looked over at Rachel who was glaring at her.

"Long time no see shrimp," she said and Rachel continued to glare at her. "Aw, come on Rachel admit it you missed me," her pout gave way to a small smile briefly before she dragged Quinn into her room. "Don't plan on fucking all night bitches cause tonight we's be going out," Santana yelled and Rachel pushed Quinn's back against the door and lifted her dress up, and her panties down.

"Mm Rach," Quinn moaned as Rachel's tongue explored her. And with that they spent the rest of the afternoon in the bedroom.

Several hours later Santana was banging on the bedroom door.

"Are you coming or not?!" She yelled.

"Yes!" Quinn screamed and Santana curled her lip.

"That's fucking gross Q!"

Another hour later, Santana and Brittany were dressed up and so were Kurt and Mike.

"Are they coming with us or not?" Kurt asked.

"I think they're coming with each other," Brittany answered.

"Well go ask them," Kurt told her and Santana shook her head.

"No fucking way, I ain't doing that shit again."

A moment later the door swung open and both Santana and Kurt covered their eyes not knowing what they'd see but as they both peeked they saw that not only were Rachel and Quinn dressed they were ready to go out.

"Fucking hell," Santana shouted. She grabbed her purse with one hand and Brittany's with the other.

* * *

_Callbacks, _was packed but then again it was a college bar on a Saturday night. Rachel was sitting with Santana at the bar while their girlfriends were in the ladies room.

"So how have you been Berry?"

"Eh, I've been okay… I mean school was a bit stressful but it's getting better. It's just… it's just I miss Quinn so much and I know she loves me and everything… I just don't know how we're going to do this."

"I know what you mean," Santana said and she meant it. She hated being away from Brittany and she was already wishing she had gone to NYU instead of UConn. She was nodding and staring whimsically at the wall when a male voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Rachel," Brody said and Santana's fierce stare landed on him. "You look beautiful."

"Who the fuck are you?" Rachel's mouth dropped and Brody looked scared.

"Santana be nice," Rachel chastised.

"Oh fuck no… we already got rid of one Finn Hudson and we sure don't need another one… run along man candy," she waved him off and he started to leave.

"Brody don't go," Rachel said and she glared at Santana. "Be nice, he's a friend."

"Yeah a friend that wants to fuck you."

"Ugh Santana," she said. "And even if that is true I don't want to fuck him… ugh," she shivered at the thought and Santana's sneer turned into a smile. Rachel stepped away from her and walked over to Brody. She reached for his arm and turned him around.

"Brody come back," she said. "That was just Santana… she's sort of protective," she saw him smile. "Trust me her bark is worse than her bite."

"Well she must be a good friend to be that protective of you," he said but he was following her back to the bar.

"Oh no it's not me she's protective of… it's Quinn," he arched his eyebrow. "They're best friends." He nodded as they got back over to Santana.

"Brody this is my good and very protective friend Santana Lopez," she said. "And Santana this is a friend of mine that goes to NYADA," Santana smirked. "Brody Weston." Brody held out his hand to Santana and she sneered again.

"So you're gay?"

"Actually no… but I'll pretend to be if it means that you'll stop scaring the shit out of me," he said and Santana couldn't help it, she laughed. She then shook his hand.

"You're alright Brody… as long as you remember my girl here… is hands off," he nodded violently and Santana laughed again.

Quinn and Brittany exited the bathroom and were walking toward Rachel and Santana when they saw her talking to some guy. Quinn felt her stomach drop.

"Oh god th-that's him isn't it?" She asked and Brittany nodded.

"I don't know who him is… but sure."

"Brody… is that Brody?"

"Who's Brody?" Brittany wondered and that answer alone made her feel better; Rachel hadn't even mentioned him to her roommate.

"Never mind."

"Okay," Brittany said with a shrug as they approached them. As they got closer Rachel caught sight of Quinn and the smile that formed on her face gave Quinn butterflies.

Rachel beamed at Quinn as she approached and when Quinn reached her; Rachel gave her a scorching kiss. She could tell that Quinn was worried after seeing her with Brody and she wanted to show Quinn that there was nothing to worry about at all. When the kiss ended Quinn exhaled loudly.

"Wow," she said quietly. "That was an amazing kiss Rach."

"Well you're an amazing woman love," Quinn felt butterflies again. Rachel interlocked their fingers. "Quinn this is Brody Weston," she smiled and him and he sucked in a breath. "Brody this is the love of my life Quinn Fabray," she said and Quinn held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Brody," she said sweetly.

"Wow," he said and Quinn giggled and blushed. "Rachel wasn't lying you are gorgeous," she laughed again. "And I have heard so much about you Quinn… it's a pleasure to meet the girl that is constantly making Rachel smile."

_Okay maybe this guy isn't so bad after all_.

"Hey I'm fucking gorgeous too," Santana yelled at him and he smirked. He already understood how Santana showed love.

"Yeah you are but you yell a lot and you kind of scare me," he said and Quinn laughed.

"You're cool Brody and as long as you remember that Rachel is mine you and I should get along just fine." Rachel moaned and Quinn's eyes landed on her.

"I love it when you claim me Quinn," she husked and Quinn wrapped her arms around her girl.

"And I won't forget," Brody said quickly. "You two are gorgeous together."

"Ew… creeper." Santana said with her lip curled and he laughed.

"I didn't mean it that way," he said and he looked at Brittany. "Hi I'm Brody."

"I'm Brittany," she waved. "I'm Santana's girlfriend."

"Damn," he said and they all looked at him. "Seriously is every hot girl from Ohio gay?"

"Pretty much," Santana told him.

"And I'm not gay… I'm Bi and Santana-sexual," Brittany said sweetly before Santana dragged her to the bathroom.

"Well, we won't see them for the rest of the night," Rachel announced. "Come on Brody… and I'll introduce you to my other roommates." She took Quinn's hand and led her and Brody over the table that Kurt and Mike were at.

"Hey guys," Kurt said with a grin as he eyed Brody. "Who's your friend?"

"Guys this is Brody Weston," she said as they all sat around the table. "Brody this is one of my best friends in the whole world Kurt Hummel," they shook hands and she pointed to Mike. "And this is Mike Chang… he is dating one of the straight girls in Ohio," Rachel joked, Brody laughed and Mike seemed confused.

"Oh so there are some?" he asked and then they filled Mike in on the joke. A few drinks- obtained with their fake ID's- later and everyone was smiling and laughing and Rachel reveled in the fact that not only was Quinn with her… Quinn's hand was inching up her thigh and it was turning her the hell on.

She loved that Quinn seemed to like Brody and even though she loved her jealous streak she also loved that Quinn had grown up so much and trusted her completely.

So she wanted to show Quinn that she would always be hers.

She got to her feet and kissed Quinn on the top of her head and then met her eyes.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to sing to you," she said and then kissed her lips. When Rachel got on the stage, she told the DJ what she wanted to sing, grabbed the mic and then faced the crowd. "Hello everyone, I would like to sing a song to my amazing girlfriend," she said and her eyes met Quinn's who was grinning like a fool. "The first time I sang this song was at a glee club competition and because I sang it with a boy I had to change the pronoun but tonight I'm singing it the way it was meant to be sung… to a girl… to my girl. I love you Quinn and I meant every word of this song then and I still do… I am forever yours," she finished.

As the music began and Rachel sang _Faithfully_ to Quinn… again. Quinn was brought back to that night of their very first Sectionals; and Quinn was full of butterflies as she realized that she still felt exactly the same way about Rachel as she did that night except it was so, so much more… and as she met those eyes and listened those words that were coming out of her mouth she swooned.

Rachel felt it all too.

It was the same.

Completely different, but still the same.

First love… true love… forever love.

And when the song ended Quinn was on her feet and Rachel jumped into her arms.

And as they kissed passionately Brody watched and saw nothing but love. He was so happy for his new friend Rachel and her smoking hot girlfriend.

And he might have gotten some new images for the spank bank- but no one needed to know that.

When Rachel and Quinn got back to the table and Rachel sat on Quinn's lap; Brody looked over at them.

"You guys are so hot," he said and Quinn laughed.

"Not the first time I've heard that," she told him and then she leveled him with her HBIC glare. "I like you Brody so I'm saying this once and I hope you never make me test it," he cowered under her glare. "So far you seem like a decent guy who is honestly just trying to be friends with Rachel and I am completely fine with that," he nodded. "But if you ever so much as look at her the wrong way I will rip you apart, got me?" His eyes bulged out and he nodded.

"Yeah I got you," he said.

"Good," Quinn said with a smile and a wink at Rachel who was staring at her with passion in her eyes. "What?"

"Fuck Quinn…" Rachel husked, hopped off of her lap and dragged her toward the bathroom. "We'll be right back," she called over her shoulder.

"No they won't," Kurt told him and Mike nodded. Brittany and Santana who had since returned to the table merely laughed and started to make out. Brody giggled.

"I'm going to like being friends with you all," he said and Kurt shook his head.

"You'll get sick of it trust me."

"No you won't," Mike told him and Santana laughed again, before reattaching her lips to Brittany's neck.

"Ugh… I'm going to need earplugs tonight aren't I?" Kurt said to no one in particular but Santana, Brittany and Brody all answered at the same time.

"Yup."

Later; Rachel and Quinn were cuddled in her bed and Rachel's mind was racing. She was so happy to have her girl in her arms but Quinn would be leaving tomorrow and she was already dreading it.

Quinn knew Rachel was worrying about something and she as pretty sure what it was.

"Quinn."

"Hm."

"Is it crazy that I already miss you?"

"No… because I'm feeling the same way," she felt Rachel nod.

"Do you really think we're going to be okay?" Rachel wondered and Quinn shifted to look at her. "I mean with the distance do you think we can really make it work?"

"I do… we knew it wouldn't be easy," Rachel nodded. "We just have to always be honest with each other and don't hide what we're feeling even if it's stupid."

"Okay."

"And we need to visit more often… no longer than two weeks ever again," Rachel nodded.

"Yeah I need you in my arms and in my bed," Rachel agreed.

"Me too," Quinn kissed her forehead. "And you need to never forget Rachel Berry that no amount of time, space, or distance could ever change how insanely in love with you I am."

"Oh baby," Rachel said in that sugary tone that Quinn knew meant she was swooning. "I love you so much and you need to never forget that I have only ever had eyes for you Quinn Fabray because no one else could ever come close to doing what you do to my mind, my body, and most importantly my heart," Quinn couldn't contain her smile.

"I love you Rachel."

"I'll never get sick of hearing that," Rachel said honestly. "And I'll never get sick of saying it… I love you Quinn."

"Make love to me Rachel."

"Always."


	4. Chapter 4: Small Town Girl

**A/N: As of next week when Glee returns the Thursday updates won't be posted until later; after the show airs on the east coast. So don't panic if you don't get the email until then. And as always thank you for reading.**

**I wrote this chapter before those ridiculous spoilers about Quinn and a professor came out and I don't know if they're true or not but I feel the need to say that in this story Quinn will have a professor that she becomes friendly with but I assure all of you that it is as a mentor and nothing more. I wouldn't have even need to write this note if it wasn't for that stupid possible plotline for Quinn; so no worries you are meant to like him as well.**

**Warning: Mild Sexy times.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Small Town Girl**

"_Twenty years from now you will be more disappointed by the things that you didn't do than by the ones you did. So throw off the bowlines. Sail away from the safe harbor. Catch the trade winds in your sails. Explore. Dream. Discover."_

_-H. Jackson Brown Jr.; P.S. I Love You_

_/ _

Rachel felt bad; she had asked Brody to help her with a dance routine to show Cassie that she was in fact sexy but when the woman still told her she wasn't good; Rachel lost it and yelled at her.

She felt bad.

She didn't mean to insult the woman but she honestly didn't know why she hated her.

So after worrying the entire day about it; she went back to Cassie's dance room to apologize and what she saw was that she was dancing and she was very talented.

"I'm working," Cassie said when she saw Rachel lurking in the doorway.

"Look I came to apologize," Rachel said. "I was upset and angry and I… I just shouldn't have said what I said."

"Don't apologize for that Rachel," Rachel's eyes widened when she said that. It was the first time Cassie had actually used her name and she could see the corners of her mouth turn up into a smile at her surprise. "That was the first time I have seen enough passion in you to prove you just might have what it takes… so don't ruin it by taking it back," Rachel nodded and followed her as she went back over to dance in front of the mirror.

"Okay I won't apologize for finally standing up for myself but I do want to apologize for what I said about you… it was mean and uncalled for and completely immature," Rachel said and saw that Cassie was smiling at her. "I'm just… I've just been struggling so much."

"How so?" Cassie asked and it was the first time Rachel could see something akin to compassion from her.

"I-I… all I have ever wanted my whole life was to move here and make my Broadway dreams come true and…" she trailed off as she felt the anxiety washing over her again.

"And now you don't think you have what it takes?"

"No I know I have what it takes," Rachel said and Cassie's smile widened. She was really starting to like this girl. "I just didn't count on missing everything else in my life as much as I do. You know I'm a small town girl from Lima, Ohio population of just under 39,000 people and here I am New York City population 8 million and I'm just struggling."

"I guess I understand that Rachel," Cassie said. "I'm from a small town myself but if you want this… as badly as you say you do-"

"I do," Rachel cut her off and she grinned again.

_Fuck, this girl reminds me of myself_- Cassie thought.

"Well then you have to push all of that other stuff away and focus on this… on your dream," Rachel frowned.

"But Quinn is my dream too and I just can't forget about her."

"Quinn is…" she trailed off.

"M-My girlfriend," Rachel answered. "W-we have literally never been apart for longer than a few weeks and even then we still got to see each other," Cassie nodded.

"So this distraction is why you're struggling."

"Yeah I mean… I always said I wanted Broadway more than anything but honestly I cannot imagine my life without Quinn."

"You're sweet Rachel," Cassie said and she heard Rachel gasp. She giggled and looked around the room. "You tell anyone that and I'll make you pay kid," Rachel smiled. "Don't smile just yet." Cassie told her and Rachel's eyes met hers. "You're not going to like what I'm about to say… if this girl is distracting you this much… I think it'll get in the way of your dream." Rachel nodded. "You're going to have to choose."

"I-I can't… I love Quinn and this is my dream, I could never choose."

"Then you'll never make it on Broadway," Cassie said and walked away. Rachel could feel the tears stinging her eyes and was about to start balling but Cassie's voice stopped her. "If you're serious Rachel," Rachel looked at her as she stood near the door. "Then I'm willing to help."

"Why?" Rachel wondered because after everything that has happened with her she couldn't understand her change of heart.

"Honestly… you're annoying and presumptuous and you think you're are more talented than anyone else… you're over confident to the point of making me want to strangle you but you have passion, you have what it takes and once you figure you're shit out I think you will be a shining star," Rachel smiled. "And you remind me of me so much it's fucking stupid," Cassie finished and Rachel giggled.

"Well get to it Berry," Cassie looked at her and Rachel's eyes widened. "My T.A.'s clean the dance room and do all the laundry," Rachel smiled. "Get to it… the laundry room is downstairs," Rachel nodded and Cassie winked before stepping out of the room.

Rachel's head was spinning. First Cassie hated her, and then she was nice to her, and then she said she was going to have to choose between Broadway and Quinn and then she said she thought she was good enough to make it and made Rachel her assistant.

Maybe Cassie was crazy.

Her head was spinning.

And there was no fucking way she was choosing between Quinn and Broadway.

She was Rachel Berry after all and she would have both.

She pulled out her phone sent Quinn a text.

* * *

Quinn was rushing from her Drama class to her English class and they were on opposites sides of campus. As she ran across the courtyard she thanked god for Sue Sylvester and her insane fucking workout routines.

"Hey bitch," Sawyer said as she saw Quinn run into their shared class just as the professor came in. Quinn was panting heavily as she sat down.

"Hey Sawyer," Quinn said and felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She smiled when saw it was a text from Rachel.

From Rachel: _Hey baby I need to see you. I'm coming there tonight for the weekend if that is cool_.

She heard her professor talking already but couldn't leave Rachel waiting.

From Quinn: _I would love that. Can't talk now though I'll call you after class xx_

She hit send and turned her attention back to her professor. After several minutes her phone buzzed again and she opened it.

From Rachel: _I'll be waiting have fun in class my sweet little nerd. I love you xx_

Quinn smiled and finally gave her full attention to her professor.

When class ended and she was leaving the room with Sawyer she nearly jumped out of her skin when her professor called her name.

"Uh Miss Fabray, can I speak to you for a minute?"

Oh shit.

She all of a sudden felt like a kid again when you're teacher caught you talking in class. She looked at Sawyer who shrugged and then back to her professor.

"Yes sir," she answered and waited as the remainder of the kids filed out. She was sure this man was going to yell at her for texting in his class but when the room was empty and he spoke again, she was pleasantly surprised.

"I'm very impressed with your work Quinn," he said and her smile spread across her face.

"Thank you sir."

"I took the liberty of looking at your file and saw that you're double majoring in English and Drama is that correct?"

"Yes Professor Tate, that is true sir," she was still shaking and didn't know what he was getting at and she couldn't contain her glee when he revealed his intent.

"Well I finally got Professor Avery to agree to let me pen next year's manuscript for the drama department's yearly production and I was wondering if you would like to assist me on this," she gasped.

"Me," she nearly squealed and he chuckled.

"Well yes Quinn, you seem to have an affinity for the written word and I have spoken with Professor Avery and she is also very impressed with your work. I could really use another set of eyes with typing and editing drafts as well as a teenage perspective. I could also give you extra credit in this class if you agree to-"

"Yes," she cut him off as her excitement got her better of her and giggled again. "A thousand times yes Professor Tate," he smiled and nodded.

"Well Okay Quinn… I will let you know when I have some work for you to go over and please don't go easy on me just because I'm your professor."

"I won't," she said in her former head bitch tone and again he laughed.

"I'm going to like working with you Quinn."

"Thank you sir," she said and she followed him out into the hall where she saw Sawyer waiting.

"Nerd," Sawyer said and looped her arm through Quinn's and they walked away.

"If you think that's an insult you're wrong… I love being a nerd."

"Of course you do."

"Hey Sawyer I need a favor this weekend," Quinn began and Sawyer's mouth turned into a grin.

"You need me to disappear," Quinn nodded. "When does the infamous Rachel appear and more importantly are you going to let me meet her?"

"She will be here later tonight and of course you can meet her, if for no other reason than so she can see that you do nothing for me," Sawyer laughed.

"Okay Quinn," Sawyer said. "I'll crash at Paige's tonight but you owe me and I don't want to just meet Rachel we should hang out."

Paige was Sawyer's friend from photography class. Quinn met her once; she seemed nice enough. A bit of a party girl but she had a single room and didn't mind letting Sawyer crash with her.

"That sounds good… what do you have in mind?"

"Well Paige met this guy and he is in a fraternity and he invited us to a party this weekend which means they'll hook up, I'll get Paige's room to myself and you and Rachel get our room to yourselves and hopefully we'll get wasted and all have lots of random sex… well except for you and your wife."

"We're not married."

"Might as well be," Sawyer said and Quinn laughed.

"Okay the party sounds cool." As soon as they parted Quinn dialed Rachel's number and it rang exactly once.

"Well hello love of my life," Rachel's voice instantly sent a wave of peace spreading through her body.

"Hey babe," Quinn said cheery and it made Rachel smile.

"You sound happy."

"Yeah something wonderful happened."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Not over the phone," Quinn said. "I'll tell you when you get here, when are you leaving?"

"Very soon," Rachel told her. "I'm packing now."

"Okay I'll pick you up at the train station," Quinn said and Rachel felt butterflies spread throughout her body. "I'm going home now to clean the room and get ready for you."

"Aw babe you don't have to go to any trouble."

"It's not trouble and even if it were you're worth it," Quinn said sweetly.

"You're the sweetest, I love you." Rachel's voice sounded a bit off and Quinn knew something was weighing on her mind and she was going to have to figure it out.

"I love you," Quinn replied. "And I'll see you soon."

"Can't wait."

"Me neither," Rachel said.

* * *

Quinn waited patiently for Rachel's train. She was so anxious to see her that she was wringing her hands nervously. But when that beautiful girl stepped off of the train and met her eyes she finally felt at ease.

Rachel ran to her and their bodies collided and so did their lips. Quinn circled one hand around Rachel's waist and the other around her head. She swiped her tongue across Rachel's bottom lip and deepened the kiss. As they held and loved on each other neither girl wanted to let go.

And the short taxi ride to Quinn's dorm also spelled trouble as the sexual frustration was palpable and Rachel was fighting every instinct to straddle Quinn and have her way with the girl and Quinn well… she was fighting the same urges.

When they finally reached Quinn's dorm room she opened it and Rachel went inside. She took in her surroundings. On the right side of the room it was clearly Sawyer's stuff. She saw a poster of the movie _Walk the Line_ as well as several photographs of landscapes taped to the walls. Her bed was a plain light blue comforter and her desk was a mess. Her eyes peered over the other side of the room where she saw Quinn's light green comforter- _it matches her eyes_- and her full to capacity bookshelf. Her neatly organized desk and above her bed hung two framed photos; one of her holding Beth and one of Quinn holding Beth. On her night table was a picture of her and Rachel at prom and one of just Rachel that she took herself and with her sitting on her bed smiling her biggest Rachel Berry smile.

Rachel beamed at Quinn's stuff and then turned and faced the girl who was leaning against the door smirking.

Rachel could see the lust and desire in her eyes as she bit her lip and watched her. She felt arousal spread throughout her body.

"Where is Sawyer?"

"She's staying in a friend's room this weekend," Quinn answered and that was all it took Rachel jumped on her and kissed her all over her face.

"Babe we should talk I have news remember and you were upset earlier," Rachel stopped kissing her neck and looked at her.

"How did you-"

"I could tell… I can always tell Rachel," she said and Rachel kissed her again. When she pulled back this time she smiled.

"We'll talk later," she started leaving kisses down her neck to her collarbone. "But right now I want to show you how much I missed you," she husked and Quinn moaned. Rachel pulled Quinn's shirt off and started to undo her jeans and then she looked through the tops of her eyes and started at Quinn's beautiful face. She dropped to her knees.

"Will you let me show you how much I missed you Quinn?" Quinn nodded. "Will you let me show you with my mouth?" Quinn moaned at that and nodded again.

"Yes please," she hummed. And Rachel did.

Rachel showed her over and over and over again.

A while later they were cuddled on Quinn's bed and Rachel was staring into those eyes.

"What was your big news?" Rachel asked and Quinn smiled shyly and blushed.

"My English professor, asked me to work with him on a play he is writing," Rachel gasped as she continued. "For next year's drama club production."

"Oh my god Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed and hopped up. She sat back on her knees and stared at her girl in wonder.

"I'm not going to be doing much… it'll just be some reading and giving him some teenage opinions," she finished with a chuckle because Rachel was bouncing on the bed.

"It's still incredible Quinn… I'm so proud of you," she said and leaned over and kissed those lips. Quinn cupped the back of her head and deepened the kiss moaning into it. Rachel straddled her hips and backed out of this kiss.

"You are so brilliant Quinn," she said with pride lacing her tone and Quinn beamed. She loved making Rachel proud. "I'm such a lucky girl to have you."

"I'm the lucky one," Quinn told her and Rachel giggled.

"Cassie is wrong," Rachel said more to herself and Quinn arched her eyebrow. "We really are going to be okay… aren't we Quinn?"

"We are," Quinn said but she pushed herself up onto her elbows. "But what exactly did your dance teacher say about us, and is this why you were upset earlier?"

"How did you know I was upset?"

"Because I know you Rachel… now tell me," Quinn demanded and tried to sit up. Rachel lifted herself up so that Quinn could move into a sitting position before she lowered herself back down onto Quinn's lap. Quinn's arms tightened around her and Rachel smiled.

"Yes Cassie said something that had me upset but I'm over it now… and I know she's wrong so it's no big deal."

"Tell me."

"Okay," Rachel took a deep breath before continuing. "Do you remember the other day I told you that Brody said the way to get Cassie off of my back would be to impress her?" Quinn nodded. "Well she said that I wasn't sexy enough to make it on Broadway."

"She what! Is she fucking blind?" Quinn yelled. "I'm going to have to set this woman straight," Rachel giggled. She fucking loved defensive Quinn.

"Listen baby."

"Okay sorry," Quinn whispered with a slight pout that Rachel kissed off.

"So I asked Brody to dance with me."

"Yeah you told me so that I wouldn't kill Brody," Quinn said with a giggled. "How did that go?"

"Not good," Rachel answered and Quinn pouted again.

"She said I was awkward and tentative in my body and I moved like I was ashamed of it," Quinn sucked in a breath again.

"What is her deal? I mean I have seen the way you move Rachel and you are anything but ashamed."

"Will you let me finish or are you going to keep interrupting me?" Quinn pouted for a third time.

"Sorry," Rachel giggled at that and leaned over and kissed her pouty lips.

"It's okay you're cute when you're defensive," Quinn rolled her eyes. "So she said I was bad and I snapped. Kurt had told me a little bit about her and that she messed up her one opportunity on Broadway because she flipped out on some guy in the audience whose cell phone was ringing."

"Oh god."

"Yeah so when she was mean I threw that in her face and yelled at her and told her she was jealous of me."

"Oh no."

"Yeah," Rachel shook her head. "I was such a bitch to her and she threw me out of her class. So anyway after my classes were done I went back to apologize and that was when you came up."

"Why do I feel like I'm not going to like this?"

"Because you're not… but please let me say the whole thing before you start yelling okay," Quinn nodded. "I told her that Broadway was my dream but I was struggling in New York. I told her I'm just a small town girl with all of these dreams and I'm not sure how to make it happen when my other dream is here," she met Quinn's eyes. "I have just been missing you so much that I have been so distracted and afraid."

"Afraid of what baby?"

"Afraid of change… everything is changing Quinn and I just don't want it to," Rachel had started to cry and Quinn rubbed her back.

"Hey don't cry," she kissed Rachel's cheek. "What did this Cassie woman tell you about us?"

"She said that if you were distracting me so much then maybe I'd have to choose," Rachel winced waiting for Quinn's outburst but Quinn was quiet.

Eerily quiet.

She waited several long moments before she spoke again.

"Say something Quinn."

"Well do you want to choose?"

"No! Never! Even when she said it I was thinking no freaking way am I choosing between my two dreams… I will have both," Quinn smiled at that.

"Then you will," she said and Rachel furrowed her brow in confusion. "You said it yourself Rachel, you want both and you will have both. Look I understand where Cassie is coming from."

"Huh?" Rachel was really confused now, and Quinn laughed knowing she was.

"She doesn't know us Rach… she doesn't know all that we have been through or how deeply we love babe. She doesn't know us and from an outsider perspective I get why she would say that to you… but as someone who knows how you tick Rachel Berry. You weren't thinking that I'm a distraction you were thinking that the distance is… right?" Rachel nodded. "I know it's hard baby, it's hard for me too… I want to be with you every second," Rachel nodded again. "But we're never breaking up."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because if we break up what does that solve… we still won't see each other, we'll still be all of these miles apart but instead of bringing smiles to each other's faces every day and instead of having incredible sex every two weeks we'll be miserable."

"You have a point?"

"I know I do, I know this is hard but it's better than the alternative… I'll always want you Rachel, I'll always love you, and I'll always wait for you because two days every two weeks with you is better than any amount of time with anyone else."

"Oh Quinn," Rachel sobbed. "Fuck… I love you so much."

"Me too," Rachel kissed her hard and deep and it took her breath away. When Rachel pulled away she was wearing her familiar dopey grin. "Wow."

"Wow is right."

"I knew Cassie was wrong… I guess I just needed to hear what you had to say about it."

"Well in that case I have more to say about it."

"Uh oh."

"No it's not bad," Quinn said and Rachel waited. "I don't want you to be afraid baby… I want you to allow yourself to change and grow and become the person you were born to be. And I'm not worried because I know that without a doubt that even if you grow and change you will never grow apart from me," Rachel shook her head. "Go out there and conquer New York the way you promised you would and I'll be here cheering you on like I always have," she saw Rachel's eyes darken and she giggled. "And yes I do still have my Cheerio uniform if you need me to be an actual cheerleader," Rachel giggled. "But Rachel, I don't want you to hold back, or let fear guide you. I want you to take New York and own it, take risks, take chances and take whatever you want from this world and then I want you to tell me all about it while making love to me."

"I love you," Rachel said with hearts in her eyes.

"I love you too and nothing," she cupped Rachel's cheek. "Nothing will change that, I'm not going anywhere because by your side is where I'll always be."

"Me too."

"So no more holding back okay?"

"Okay."

"And no more letting fear guide you?"

"No more," Rachel shook her head with a naughty glint in her eye. "And no more talking Quinn because I just want you to fuck me now okay?"

"Okay," Quinn agreed before flipping her over and she pushed Rachel's legs opened and slid down that body. Just as she was about to lower her head between those magnificent legs the door burst open and Sawyer's voice had them scrambling for the blankets.

"Oh gross," she said and ducked back out of the room. Rachel squealed and Quinn yelled.

"What the fuck Sawyer?"

"Sorry I forget… and I was coming to get my bag for tonight asshole," she yelled at the closed door. Rachel giggled.

"She reminds me a bit of Santana," and Quinn's eyes bulged out at that.

"Oh crap."

"What?"

"She does… and as you get to know her you'll see that she also has some qualities that make her like you… and me too."

"Oh really Quinn? And how is she like me and I swear to Barbra if you say anything about her body you will be so single and umphh-" Rachel was shut up by Quinn's mouth… and Quinn's tongue. Rachel moaned loudly.

"Fuck Off!" Sawyer banged on the door. "At least let me get some clothes." Quinn broke the kiss and got off the bed.

"Quinn!" Rachel whined because she was frustrated.

"Give us a minute Sawyer," she yelled at the door and then her loving eyes landed on Rachel. "Let me introduce you while she packs and then I promise I will finish what I was doing?"

"You better."

Five minutes later, Quinn opened the door to an annoyed looking Sawyer, who was standing with her hand on her hip and a pout across her mouth.

She stepped aside as Sawyer walked in. Rachel got one look at her and sucked in a breath. She had seen Sawyer a couple of times on Quinn's webcam but that was nothing compared to in the flesh. This girl was gorgeous and her jealousy shot through the roof.

"Sawyer this is the love of my life Rachel Berry," she winked at Rachel who couldn't hide the smile that caused. "Rachel this is my very annoying and very straight roommate Sawyer Bishop," Rachel smiled her sweetest smile.

Her dads always raised her to be a little lady not the frat boy trucker that she felt like she was. All she knew was that the frat boy trucker in her would be tearing this girl apart right now.

"It's nice to meet you Sawyer," she said sweetly. "And I'm sorry that you walked in on…" she trailed off as blush covered her cheeks.

"It's cool Rachel," she said quietly as she blushed as well. "I-I mean I just caught sight of more than I ever want to see of Quinn but it's cool. I know how it is when you're in a long distance relationship." Rachel smiled at her words and suddenly she felt a bit more at ease. "It's nice to meet you by the way."

"It's very nice to meet you too," Rachel told her as a smile graced her lips.

"I'd shake your hand but I don't know where it's been and ugh," Sawyer shuddered at the thought grabbing her backpack and putting clothes into it; Rachel giggled.

"You really do remind me of Santana," she said and Sawyer turned and looked at her.

"Quinn said that too. But she also said that I remind her of you… something about talking incessantly and rambling on and on about nothing in particular."

"Like now for instance," Quinn said and Sawyer shot her an icy glare.

"Oh god," Rachel curled her lip and the other two girls looked at her. "You are like a combination of me, Quinn and Santana… this is creepy." Quinn smiled at the appalled expression on Rachel's face and Sawyer continued to pack. "Ooh you know who would like her Quinn? Noah," Rachel said as her eyes brightened with what Quinn knew was a Rachel Berry plan. She could already see Rachel's title for this plan. _How to make Noah fall for Quinn's roommate_. She giggled.

"Who's Noah?" Sawyer said over her shoulder.

"Puck," Quinn said and Sawyer's head whipped around.

"Puck?" she smirked as the idea washed over her. "Go right ahead and arrange that Rachel… that boy is yummy," she turned back and Rachel's smile widened. She was thrilled that not only did this girl like her idea.

She was also very, very straight.

It was wonderful and it set all of her worries at ease.

"You're happy," Quinn said knowing why.

"Yeah because Sawyer isn't into you, she's into Noah," Sawyer's head whipped round again.

"Wait you thought I was gay?"

"N-N-No not really," Rachel stammered. "I just have jealousy issues when it comes to Quinn. She knows I trust her but I don't trust other people and I get very possessive over what is mine," Sawyer smiled.

"Well you have nothing to worry about with me."

"I can see that now," Rachel told her and Sawyer's smile widened.

"And if you want I will watch out for people that pay too much attention to Quinn and keep them in check for you."

"Would you!" Rachel squealed and Sawyer giggled. She really liked this girl and could see why Quinn was head over feet for her. "That would be lovely Sawyer."

"For you Rachel no problem," she flung her backpack over her shoulder and looked at Rachel. "But you should know that you really have nothing to worry about; Quinn doesn't even notice the people that check her out and anyone stupid enough to approached her instantly regrets it," Rachel beamed first at Sawyer and then at Quinn. Rachel's eyes locked on Quinn and Quinn could see the desire in her eyes.

"Alright I'll see you guys later," Sawyer said and they both nodded but said nothing. "Okay and I'll knock before I enter when I come by before the party," again nothing was said as the two girls continued to stare at each other. She needed to get out of there soon before they started to tear each other's clothes off. "Okay bye," she said lamely before leaving.

As soon as the door closed Quinn threw herself at Rachel and started to tear her clothes off.

"Ugh I thought she'd never leave," she said into Rachel's neck before attaching her lips and sucking.

"Mm, me too… but she's nice I like her."

"I'm glad," Quinn said as she pulled away from that delicious neck and tugged her pants down. "But can we stop talking about her?"

"Yes… oh baby I'm so hot for you."

"Good," Quinn tore her panties off and buried her face between those legs.

"Mm," she moaned and tangled her fingers into those blonde locks and opened her legs wide.

"Fuck Rachel, you're all wet," she husked.

"Of course I am, my hot girlfriend was about to go down on me and then I find out that she still only notices me… and did I mention that she is hot… the hottest girl ever actually," Quinn giggled.

"Well you're the only girl she has ever wanted," Rachel moaned; she could feel Quinn's hot breath on her. "And now I'm about to finish what I started."

"Mm," Rachel hummed. "Get to it then."

And she did.

* * *

Rachel was completely drunk. She started drinking as soon as they got to the party; she was just so happy to with Quinn and so happy to finally not being worried about losing her. She was also looking forward to letting the fear go and taking chances just like Quinn said she should do.

She loved that girl.

So much.

And when her eyes scanned the dance floor she didn't see her. She had just been there dancing with Sawyer. Then she caught sight of the vision that was Quinn Fabray as she walked over to her.

"Dance with me?" Quinn asked and Rachel nodded. Quinn was drunk too, not as drunk as she was but they were both feeling pretty good and it was amazing after a month and a half of nothing but worrying.

"Mm, I'd love too," Quinn led her over to the make shift dance floor and began grinding on her. Her hands were firmly planted on Rachel's ass as their centers rubbed against each other in the most intimate way.

"Mm fuck Quinn," she moaned and Quinn nodded.

"Yeah baby… you feel so good," she growled. "I want you so much right now." Rachel pressed her chest against Quinn's and licked around her earlobe causing the girl to shudder. "So take me," she husked into Quinn's ear and Quinn squeezed her ass tight but their mood shifted when a guy approached Quinn from behind and put his hand on her back. She turned and glared at him.

"Hey baby… can I join in?"

"Uh no thanks," she said with a laugh and Rachel giggled too.

"Come on baby," he said and slid his hand down Quinn's back. She pushed him off roughly.

"Don't fucking touch me," she growled as she stepped out of Rachel's arms and was about to knock this asshole out. He held his hands up in surrender but apparently he had pushed Rachel too far and she threw herself at him flailing and punching at him; they fell to the ground in a heap.

"Oh fuck off get this crazy bitch off me," he yelled as Rachel continued to punch at him. Sawyer heard the scuffle and saw Quinn trying to pull her flailing girlfriend off of the guy who was covering his head with his hands. Sawyer ran over, her friend Paige following closely. And it took all three girls to pull Rachel off of the guy who then got to his feet.

"Here's a good clue for you asshole," Rachel screamed at him as he ran off. "When a girl says she's not interested… she's not _fucking_ interested!" A few of the girls in the room clapped as Quinn pulled Rachel outside; Sawyer and Paige followed.

"That was awesome Rachel," Sawyer said and Quinn was looking at her girl with that dreamy look in her eye.

"Yeah well," she took a deep breath and composed herself. "I'm usually very polite and reserved but when people cross a line- especially when I'm drunk- I can't hide my own inner frat boy," Sawyer giggled at that.

"Nice, well I promise to never do anything to cross a line with you… ever," Rachel smiled at her and then Sawyer looked at Quinn who was still staring at Rachel like she was a piece of bacon. "Okay well… we should go back inside Paige before these two start tearing each other's clothes off and we see more than we want to see."

"I wouldn't mind," Paige said as Sawyer pulled her away, though she didn't take her eyes off of the love struck Quinn and the heaving chest of Rachel until they were out of sight.

The two girls were staring intently at each other until Rachel snapped and grabbed Quinn's hand silently dragging her to her dorm.

They reached Quinn's room in ten minutes flat and they were both buzzing with arousal, first from the hot dancing and then from what Rachel did.

Rachel pushed Quinn into the room and kicked the door behind her. Quinn's lips were instantly on her neck and moving down.

"Oh fuck Quinn… you're so hot," she moaned.

"Me," Quinn squealed. "Oh my god babe you were so fucking sexy in that room I am positively dripping for you," she said and Rachel all but ripped her shirt off and attached her lips to Quinn's stiff nipple. The pants were next and before Quinn knew it she was on her back on her bed with that brown head of hair bobbing between her legs.

"Oh god Rach," she growled. Rachel was lapping at Quinn's soaked hole. She wasn't lying about dripping and she dove in again and again until Quinn was practically ripping her hair out of her head. Her legs closed around Rachel's head as she came hard.

And they fucked well into the night making the most of their time together, knowing it wouldn't happen again for another two weeks.

The next morning after a tearful goodbye at the train station, Rachel was on a train heading back to New York and she was sad again.

But she remembered what Quinn told her and suddenly she wasn't scared anymore. She was done being the small town girl lost in the big bad city. She was going to let her fear go, she was going to take risks, and chances and make her girl proud.

And then she was going to take Quinn as often as possible for the next four years in New York and New Haven and everywhere in between.

Her phone beeped.

From Quinn: _I can still feel you_.

She smiled at what seemed to be a sext.

From Rachel: _Are you sexting me_?

From Quinn: _I can feel your tongue circling my clit as your fingers pound into me._

_Well okay_- Rachel thought. An interesting way to pass the time on this train ride.

From Rachel: _Well I can still taste you… and I got tell you Quinn yours is my favorite flavor._

Quinn was lying on her bed with her hand in her panties and she moaned at that text.

From Quinn: _I'm about to touch myself Rachel and I'm wishing it was you. What would you do to me if this was your hand_?

Rachel gasped when she read that.

From Rachel: _Oh I'd do so many things. Hold on tight babe I'm about to rock your world_.

From Quinn: _Lucky me_.

* * *

Rachel slumped to the couch after a long day at school. It had been almost two weeks since she visited Quinn in New Haven; which made her smile because she would get to see Quinn in a few days' time again. Things were getting better with the distance thing. Meeting Sawyer and seeing Quinn's devotion to her even with the girl there helped reaffirm that Quinn was hers and her worries were laid to rest and as far as the other things that were bothering her she took Quinn's advice and left her fears behind and it was working out wonderfully.

Cassie was treating her better; she even finally started to teach her the tango; Rachel was adjusting to her new life… but there would always be room for her old life too. It was a balance and she had finally figured out how to do that.

But she was exhausted between her killer dance class and her class with Miss Tibideaux and her acting and writing classes she was so busy, add being Cassie's assistant to that and she had a full workload which was actually wonderful because it kept her mind off of being lonely. But nights like this… she missed Quinn.

They had a Skype date in a few hours and she was all done with her homework so she was finally getting some much needed rest and relaxation. Brittany entered the apartment a few minutes after she sat down; and she joined Rachel on the couch and rested her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"Hey Britt… are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just tired," Brittany told her. "Being an adult is hard," she whined and Rachel draped her arm around her friend's shoulder and rubbed her arm soothingly.

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"And I miss Santana," she said and Rachel could definitely relate to that.

"Yeah I know that too," she agreed and Brittany picked her head up and met Rachel's eyes.

"I'm worried about me and Santana."

"You are?"

"Yeah… I just… I know that she doesn't do so good being alone and I mean at least I have you guys… but Santana only has her roommate and she hates her roommate," Rachel held back a laugh because of course Santana hated her roommate.

"I know that she misses you a lot but Brittany I'm not worried… you guys will be fine," she waited a few moments and when it was clear Brittany wasn't going to talk she spoke again. "Won't you?"

"I love her," Brittany said with a shrug. "And I'll never stop but I'm not sure we can make it… not anymore."

"But you trust her right?" Rachel asked the difficult question trying not to sound like she was being accusatory.

"Yeah I trust her… I know she won't cheat or anything but I think she might break up with me because we're so far apart and I just don't want that… I thought we could do it Rachel. I thought we could be as strong as you and Quinn are," Rachel tried to hide her smile at those words. "But I'm not sure."

"I think you and Santana will make it through this… that girl loves you so much Britt, there is no doubt about that," Brittany smiled. "And I'm confident that she would do everything in her power to be with you rather than break up with you."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sure of it."

"Thanks Rachel," she put her head back on her friend's shoulder. "You're a great friend."

"Yeah?" Rachel asked surprised.

"The best," Brittany said and her voice was tired. "I also miss Lord Tubbington," Brittany added. "I mean we talk on the phone every day but it's not the same you know?" Rachel giggled before answering.

"Yeah… I am surprised that you didn't bring him here… this building does allow pets," she said and felt Brittany nodding.

"I was going to but, FedEx wouldn't let me ship him here," Rachel laughed again.

"You could've brought him with you on the plane."

"No way… Lord Tubbington hates flying," she said and Rachel could only wonder how she knew that but she just shook her head.

"Well I have an idea," Brittany lifted her head and met the girl's eyes. "How about when we go home for break we don't fly back but instead we rent a car so that you can bring him back with you," Brittany's smile lit up her face.

"And you'd do that for me?"

"Of course."

"And you think San and Quinn would do that?"

"Of course they would Britt… they both love you just as much as I do," Brittany beamed.

"Thanks Rachel," she said resting her head again on Rachel's shoulder.

"It'll be fun… a trip with the girls."

"And Lord Tubbington."

"And Lord Tubbington," Rachel repeated and silence enveloped them. Within minutes both girls had fallen asleep. When Rachel's phone rang later she put Quinn on hold to cover Brittany with a blanket before taking her phone to her room and spending the rest of the night talking to Quinn.

She talked about her day and so did Quinn.

And it was wonderful.

* * *

Later that night; Quinn was sitting in her dorm room with Sawyer. Quinn was reading a book and Sawyer had her laptop open doing homework. There was some song that Quinn had never heard of playing from Sawyer's IPod dock but she liked it enough that it wasn't annoying her.

A loud bang on the door however, scared the hell out of both girls.

"What the hell," Sawyer said looking at Quinn.

"Open the fucking door Fabray," Santana's voice shouted and Quinn smiled. Sawyer was still confused so Quinn shook her head.

"That's just Santana," she said getting up to get the door. Sawyer smiled- Quinn had told her all about her best friend and she was curious to meet her.

When Quinn opened the door she was greeted by the tear streaked face of her best friend.

"Quinn," Santana sobbed and collapsed into her arms.

"San, are you drunk?"

"No I'm not drunk," she pulled out of Quinn's arms and pushed into the room. "And what the hell is this shit you're listening to?"

"San, don't be rude," Quinn chastised as Sawyer shut her music off. Santana looked over at her and she felt a little bad.

But only a little.

"Sorry… I'm a bitch," she told Sawyer which made her laugh.

"Yeah me too," Santana smiled weakly.

"I'm Santana Lopez, I'm Q's best and might add hottest friend," she held out her hand and Sawyer took it.

"Sawyer Bishop, Quinn's newest… and second hottest friend?" She said it as a question.

"Nope sorry honey… Britts is hotter than you," she said and Quinn scoffed.

"Rude," she whispered.

"Nah, it's cool Quinn…and I'm guessing Britt is your girlfriend?"

"Not for long," Santana whined and just like that the tears started again.

"Oh shit I'm sorry," Sawyer tried but Santana waved her off. Santana collapsed onto Quinn's bed and when Quinn sat next to her she buried her face in Quinn's shirt and cried harder.

"What happened San?" Quinn asked and saw Sawyer getting to her feet she furrowed her brow.

"I'm just gonna go... give you some privacy," she said and Santana shook her head.

"Y-You don't have to… this is your room," she looked at the girl. "As long as you don't mind listened to me whine like a bitch I don't mind you staying," Sawyer smiled at her and covered her hand.

"Well I don't know your girlfriend but she would be crazy to let you go," Santana smiled warmly at her before looking back at Quinn.

"Your roommate is awesome Q," Quinn smiled at Sawyer.

"I know."

"My roommate is a total cockhead," both girls laughed at that and Quinn wiped the tears off of Santana's cheek.

"Are you going to tell me why you're here in the middle of the night and crying," Quinn wondered. "You're really not drunk right?"

"Fuck you Q," Santana shouted.

"Okay so then why all the crying and what is this garbage about losing Brittany," Quinn said. "She loves you like crazy San."

"I know she does and I love her the same but I'm just worried, this distance thing is killing me and I don't know how much longer I can do this… I'm a very physical girl Q and I needs my sweet lady kisses."

"I know how that feels."

"So I have been thinking…" she trailed off and Quinn waited patiently for her to continue. "I've been thinking about applying to NYU and transferring there next year," she furrowed her brow and prepared for Quinn's reaction. She watched Quinn think it over and smile at her.

"I think it's a good idea San."

"You do?"

"Yeah I mean as long as you're happy."

"But UConn has one of the best music programs in the country," Santana told her.

"But NYU's music program is wonderful as well."

"But I have a cheerleading scholarship," Santana said and Quinn arched her eyebrow.

"It sounds like you're trying to talk yourself out of it."

"No it's just… I just… I mean who goes to school based on where her girlfriend is?"

"Loads of people Santana… if being in New York with Brittany will make you happy while still following your dreams then I say do it."

"I don't even know if I'd get in to NYU."

"You can at least try," Quinn told her.

"Or how I'd pay for it," Santana continued and Quinn smiled. She really was trying to talk herself out of it.

"You have your mom's money Santana," she could see that Santana was going to say something. "Just listen… look you said you wouldn't transfer until next year anyway… so just apply and take it one step at a time and then follow your heart," Santana nodded.

"Thanks Q, I knew you'd point me in the right direction," she hugged her best friend. "But I'm not ready to tell Brittany yet so please keep this between us at least until I decide," she said and Quinn nodded.

"My lips are sealed," Santana smiled and looked to Sawyer who was shocked at by the icy glare.

"M-Me too… I don't even know Brittany but yeah sure I won't say a word," Sawyer said and Santana smiled at her and got to her feet.

"Okay, I guess I'll be going now."

"No you won't it's late and just no… you're staying here tonight." Quinn told her. "You'll share my bed."

"And Berry won't shit herself?" Santana wondered and Sawyer laughed.

"Stop it Santana… you know Rachel loves and trusts you," Santana nodded and sat back on the bed. "And plus we all know you'd never cheat on Brittany."

"Truth."

"Because you're whipped."

"Oh fuck you Fabray because there ain't nobody more whipped than you are," Quinn could only laugh because Santana was right and it was really nice having her around. She really missed her; after a few moments of quiet Sawyer spoke up.

"I have a question," she told them and both girls nodded. "So is_ every_ girl in Ohio gay?" Quinn and Santana both giggled.

"Pretty much," Santana told her laughing and Quinn was laughing so hard she didn't even correct her.

* * *

Rachel was lying on her bed finishing up a paper for her playwright class when her phone rang. She looked at the time.

Right on schedule.

She opened the phone and pressed the talk button.

"Hello gorgeous," she said and Quinn giggled.

"Guess what Rach?"

"What?"

"This time tomorrow I'm going to be in your arms," she said with a smile and Rachel moaned at the thought.

"Mm, a long weekend with the hottest girl in the world," Quinn giggled. "What do you want to do while you're here?"

"I want to spend some time with Brittany and-"

"Brittany is going to see Santana this weekend," Rachel cut her off.

"Oh okay… good," Quinn trailed off as she thought about Santana and a smile crossed her lips. "Okay so I want to hang out with Beth for a few hours."

"Of course," Rachel agreed and Quinn smiled.

"But other than that… all I want to do is you," Rachel moaned again.

"Quinn, you don't want to explore New York?"

"I'll see enough of New York when I move there… right now all I want to see is you," Rachel smiled at her sweetness. "Naked… and under me," Rachel moaned at her naughtiness. "Or over me… I'm not picky."

"How about tied up?" Rachel teased.

"Ooh I like that," Quinn practically growled.

"I knew you would… and just think we'll have this room all to ourselves all weekend long," Quinn let out a loud moan. "Maybe we'll have to bring out the toy box, it is our anniversary after all," Quinn groaned again.

"Okay stop Rachel or I'll ditch my classes tomorrow and go there now."

"Um, that isn't a threat because that isn't going to make me stop baby," Rachel said giggling and Quinn reveled in the sound.

"What are you wearing?" Quinn husked and Rachel smiled into the phone. She looked down at herself. She was wearing a tank top and shorts but Quinn didn't need to know that. An evil smirk crossed her lips and she answered.

"Nothing."

And again Quinn moaned.

* * *

**A/N 2: The title is a line from the song Don't Stop Believing by Journey/Glee Cast.**


	5. Chapter 5: Lucky to be Coming Home

**A/N: In this chapter I'm bringing in some of the new characters from this season of Glee. They will only be around for a chapter here and there. I hope you enjoy what I do with these characters even in their limited time. If you hate the new characters, don't worry they'll only pop up a little.**

**In this chapter Rachel sings two songs. One with Puck and one with Marley; Rachel's parts are bold, Puck/Marley's parts are italics, and when they sing together it's both.**

**Also I wanted to say that I know you guys are waiting for some drama. There is a bit of drama coming up but they make it through their first year without too much trouble; the second year is when it starts to get a bit harder for them so please just be patient. I will be honest, much like SIB there won't be too much angst and drama in this so if that's what you're looking for I'm sorry but this isn't it.**

**Warning: Sexy times.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Lucky to be Coming Home**

"_Coming back to where you started is not the same as never leaving."_

_-Terry Pratchett; A Heart Full of Sky_

_/ _

Things were going wonderfully for Rachel and Quinn. The distance was still a bitch but Rachel was coming into her own at NYADA and in New York; Kurt had tried to give her a makeover and she let him but when he tried to burn all of her animal sweaters she yelled at him and then told Quinn.

And Quinn yelled at him.

It had been over a month since she had become her dance teacher Cassie's assistant and things had gotten much better between them; not great but better. Cassie had asked her if the change in her confidence and appearance was due to taking her advice and breaking up with Quinn. Rachel smiled proudly and shook her head. Then she told her the change was because Quinn told her to stop worrying about the distance because she would always love her. Cassie smiled, winked and said _good for you kid_.

Quinn had made a comment to her that she thought Cassie might have a big gay crush on Rachel; who immediately said there was no way but then Quinn arched her eyebrow and said _I don't know babe she picks on you at first and then she tells you to break up with me and then she makes you her assistant. The way I see it either she is hot for you or she's fucking nuts_.

After that Rachel told Quinn that she was wrong and there was no way that her dance teacher liked her like that… but she couldn't help but go over everything that happened between them and thought Quinn might have been right. She ultimately decided to confront Cassie with Quinn's theory.

But as for Quinn and Rachel and the distance… it was still awful but they made a point to visit each other every other weekend and they talked every night. They had become masters at phone sex and sexting. And for the first time since way back during Whitney Houston week in glee; she felt at ease and completely confident that she and Quinn would make it.

Brittany and Santana, she wasn't so sure of. She knew that they still loved each other just as much as they always had but they weren't making it work… they were struggling. Rachel knew it was because Brittany was working so much. Her days were filled with dancing at her dance company and her nights were spent working at her job at a book store. She was burnt out and she barely talked to Santana anymore. It wasn't that they didn't want to talk to each other or that they were avoiding each other; they were just victims of circumstance. When Santana was available Brittany wasn't and vice versa.

Rachel could see how much this was affecting Brittany and she wanted to help so badly but there was nothing she could do. She hoped every day that the dance company would just offer Brittany a job so that she could stop killing herself and her relationship. She even offered to cover Brittany's part of the rent for a while so that Brittany could quit working at the book store.

But Brittany flat out refused.

Rachel had told her it wouldn't be a handout and that she could pay her back; but Brittany thanked her and still refused.

So instead she watched Brittany work her ass off.

And she watched as Brittany and Santana grew further and further apart… and it broke her heart.

Meanwhile Quinn saw the same thing from Santana. She knew Santana was so proud of Brittany for all that she was doing but the distance and not talking was destroying them and she couldn't do anything to help them. All she could do was comfort Santana and make sure Rachel was doing the same for Brittany.

But Quinn herself was doing wonderfully. She was excelling in her classes and working on the play with Professor Tate and so far she loved the story. She even told him that she was thinking of auditioning for the lead role when the play was performed the following year and he told her that he had sort of been writing the part in her likeness. She beamed at that and he told her he would love it if she won the role.

So far she loved Yale.

But she was missing Rachel.

She missed her every day but they were making it work. She was so grateful that it was finally time for Thanksgiving break and she was packing her carry-on bag when a loud banging on her door made her jump.

"Open the door Q!" Santana shouted and Quinn hurried to open it. Santana was sad, it was so obvious. But it was also obvious that she was trying to hide it. She threw herself onto Quinn's bed and cupped the back of her head with her hands.

"Where is Sawyer?"

"She left already… she isn't looking forward to being home though. She hates her dad."

"Sounds familiar," Santana said and Quinn nodded. "Why though… is her dad an asshole?"

"From what she told me yeah…he's an overbearing, rich, snob who thinks her dreams are unrealistic and wants her to smile and accept the choice her has made for her life."

"Damn, sounds really familiar," Santana told her and Quinn nodded again.

"I know right."

"Her dad and your dad should hang out," Quinn giggled at that. "You should've told her to ditch her dad and come back to Lima with us."

"I did offer but she said she would never hear the end of it if she did that," Quinn said before she put her Yale sweatshirt on and threw her backpack over her shoulder. "Okay… let's go," Santana nearly jumped off the bed and Quinn could see how excited she was about this. Quinn definitely knew the feeling.

Santana was thrilled as she grabbed her own luggage and pushed out of the door.

She would get to see Brittany soon.

And fix what has been broken between them… hopefully for good.

As they got into the cab with their luggage Quinn smiled. They were originally going to fly home separately but she decided to surprise Rachel in New York instead and fly back together. She literally couldn't wait to get there.

* * *

Rachel brought her carry-on bag out of her room and placed it near the door and sat on the couch waiting for Brittany and the guys to finish packing. She couldn't wait to get home and have her baby's arms around her again. There was a loud knock on the door startling her out of her thoughts. She arched her eyebrow wondering who it could be; she opened the door and gasped.

She gasped and was more than surprised by the sight of her beautiful girlfriend standing before her.

"Quinn!" She squealed.

"Hey baby," Quinn said grinning and then Rachel jumped into her arms and Quinn caught her with a laugh.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel squealed again. Santana, who was behind Quinn pushed passed them and walked toward Brittany and Rachel's room.

"I thought I'd surprise you," Quinn answered her.

"Mm, I love surprises," Rachel hummed as she stared at Quinn's delicious lips. Before Quinn could speak Rachel's lips were pressing on hers. When she moaned into the kiss her mouth was instantly filled with Rachel's tongue. She pushed Rachel inside; gripping her waist in the process. When air became a necessity she broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Since when?"

"Huh?" Rachel was confused.

"Since when do you love surprises?" Quinn asked and Rachel giggled.

"Well generally no… I don't like them but I like this one," she noticed that Quinn was staring at her as she spoke.

"God you're beautiful," she said with a heavy sigh and Rachel melted staring into those amazing eyes.

"Says the most beautiful girl in the world," Rachel told her before Quinn leant her head down and captured Rachel's lips in a sweet and sexy kissed filled with endless love. Quinn led her over to the couch and they sat down and continued their make out session.

They had time.

Everyone else was still packing.

Santana walked to Brittany's bedroom door and knocked.

"Come in," Brittany's voice rang out and then she gasped at the sight of Santana crossing the room and standing before her. "San what-" her words were cut off by Santana's lips on hers.

As soon as Santana closed the door and saw the love of her life she needed to feel her. Brittany fisted her hands into Santana's hair and poured everything she felt for the girl into that kiss and hoped Santana could feel it.

Santana could feel it.

"Mm," Santana moaned when Brittany's tongue pushed passed her lips. She ran her hands down Brittany's back and over her ass. She wanted to do nothing more than rip her clothes off and make love to her all night long but she couldn't.

They had a plane to catch.

She reluctantly pulled out of the kiss and moved her hands from Brittany's ass to her face and cupped her cheeks.

"I love you Brittany more than anything in this world," she said quietly and Brittany nodded as tears fell down her cheeks; Santana wiped them away.

"I know Santana… I feel the same way."

"No I know but," Santana held back her own tears. "I don't think you know what I'm trying to say here."

"Okay," Brittany covered her hands with her own, pulling them off of her cheeks and interlocking their fingers. "What are you saying?"

"We're not going to make it Britt… not with all the distance, I thought we could." Brittany nodded her agreement. "I thought we could be strong like Rachel and Quinn and I thought we could do it… but I'm not… we're not going to make it if we can't be together."

"I know and I'm sorry Santana, I'm sorry that I have to work so much right now but it'll change please don't give up on me," she was full on crying now. "Please don't break up with me.," she begged and Santana's mouth dropped.

"N-N-No that wasn't…" she trailed off and wiped Brittany's tears away again, "That's not what I was saying."

"You weren't," Brittany whined.

"No," Santana promised with that sad smile and she kissed Brittany sweetly. Then she kissed both cheeks right over the tracks of her tears. "Never."

"Then what were you saying?"

"I was saying… that you are the most important thing in this world to me. This distance is tearing us apart and there is nothing worth that to me, not music, not a recording career and not even my education."

"Santana-"

"No listen… I'm not going to drop out or anything," she cut Brittany's thought off because she knew what she was thinking and Brittany nodded. "I applied to NYU for the second semester this year but I didn't get it."

"Oh."

"I'm trying again for the fall," Brittany's smile overtook her face.

"But I thought UConn was your dream?"

"You're my dream Britt… and I thought I could do both but I can feel you slipping away from me and nothing… nothing is more important to me than you. It took me a lot to admit that and for us to get to where we are, and I'm not letting you go now I love you too much for that."

"I love you too," Brittany whispered before crashing her lips into Santana's for a bruising kiss that held hope for a future that a few hours ago Brittany didn't think they had. When the kiss broke Brittany stared into those eyes that were the key to her happiness. "Are you sure?" Santana nodded and smiled…she smiled her Brittany smile and Brittany felt butterflies.

"We just have to get through the rest of this year… do you think we'll make it?"

"I know it," Brittany answered. "We have a future together to look forward to whereas before all we could see was fear and doubt in front of us," Santana nodded which confirmed she felt the same way. And then they kissed again.

And it was perfect.

Several minutes later they walked out into the living room to see Rachel straddling Quinn as the two were making out like the hormonal teenagers they were.

"Fuck off you two," Santana yelled and their kiss broke. "If I can't get lucky you two aren't either." Both Rachel and Quinn noted that they were holding hands and smiling and that made them so happy for their friends. Brittany's eyes locked on Rachel's and Quinn's locked on Santana and they all knew everything would work out the way it was meant to.

"Let's go bitches before I go all Lima Heights on your asses," she snarled and Quinn laughed. "What? It seemed appropriate."

They all laughed like the old friends they were and they waited a few more minutes for Kurt to finish packing before they were off.

To go home.

And if they had to admit it, they really missed it.

They were excited to see everyone again.

Especially the glee club.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel were standing on the doorstep at Rachel's house. It seemed like it had been forever since they had been here even though it had only been a few months. They both were feeling really nostalgic as they stared at the front door. Memories of the last three years flooded their minds as they stood there. This place; and all that had happened within these walls would be memories they would cherish forever.

They were both snapped out of their memories by the door swinging open and a loud squeal of excitement coming out of Leroy's mouth.

"Rachel!" He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight before turning to Quinn and giving her a tight hug as well. "So were you two planning on staying on the front porch for the entire trip?"

"Daddy, stop picking on us."

"Sorry kid… it's what I do," he stepped aside so Rachel and Quinn could walk in and they were immediately hugged by Hiram and Judy.

"Mom," Quinn was surprised. "You're here," she pulled out of the hug and met her eyes.

"Yeah well I knew you guys would come here first and I couldn't wait." She released Quinn and hugged Rachel. "How are you sweetie? How is New York?"

"It is wonderful Judy… I mean, I miss Quinn all the time but we're making it work."

"Yeah we are," Quinn said pulling out of the hug with Hiram and then she looked at her mom again.

"Where is Richard?" She wondered.

"He's working… he has this big case that he is working on right now, so many late hours but he said he can't wait to see the both of you tomorrow," Quinn smiled. "We're still on for dinner at home tomorrow night, aren't we?"

"Of course mom."

"And I would like you to invite your friends from glee club… I mean if they're not busy with their own families. And even if they can't stay for dinner tell them to come by later so you can have a proper visit," Quinn smiled at her mom and the glow that was all over her face. It was wonderful to see her mom so very happy.

"Thanks mom," Quinn said and Rachel started clapping.

"Ooh a glee reunion and I'll bring over my karaoke machine and oh my god!" She took a deep breath having forgotten her breathing exercises due to her excitement. "I can't wait to see everyone!" Quinn kissed her forehead and hugged her tight.

"I can't either."

After having dinner with Leroy, Hiram and Judy and talking the night away, they went to bed. They were going to school the next day to visit the glee club and Rachel was thrumming with excitement. Quinn closed the door to Rachel's bedroom and leaned against it.

Her eyes peered over the room and she was filled with warmth that she was always filled with when she walked into Rachel's room. There was something about Rachel's house and her bedroom especially that made her feel so safe. This room was so special to her and she didn't think that would ever change.

"You miss it don't you?" Rachel's voice broke her out of her thoughts and she bit her lip and nodded shyly.

"So much… so much happened in this room."

"I know," Rachel told her with a naughty glint in her eyes.

"I didn't just mean that you perv," Rachel giggled. "This is the room where my life changed baby," Rachel furrowed her brow. "This is where we were when I told you I had real feelings for you, this is the room where I told you I was pregnant and thought I was going to lose you," Rachel nodded and stepped closer. "This is where you held me every night after my parents threw me out," Rachel circled her hands around her waist. "This is where we fell in love every night Rach, and where we woke up every day even more in love than ever. This room and this house will always be home to me."

"Me too," Rachel said and kissed her. They hugged for several minutes both girls reliving all the wonderful moments that happened here and how much had changed. Rachel pulled back and smiled at her girl. "I'm so lucky to be coming home with you Quinn."

"Me too," Quinn kissed her hard and deep but it wasn't leading anywhere. There was time for hot sex, and love making but right now all both girls wanted was to be together in the place where the lives became connected for the very first time, and every time since.

They changed into their pajamas in silence and as Quinn climbed into the bed she groaned loudly.

"Oh god babe, I missed your bed," Rachel giggled and climbed in next to her.

"Our bed Quinn… it's always been our bed," Quinn smiled at that and cuddled closer to her. Quinn spooned her from behind and held her tight.

"It's good to be home," Rachel whispered.

"It sure is," Quinn said with a grin and fell asleep breathing in the wonderful vanilla scent of Rachel.

It was perfect.

And they really were home.

* * *

The next morning Quinn woke up with a very amazing and very familiar feeling… Rachel wrapped around her. She loved their weekend mornings together whether it was in New York or New Haven but there was something so incredible about this feeling, in this particular bed, in this particular place.

Lima might not be a very good town and it may be filled with people who don't understand that love is love but this is the place where she met Rachel so in her heart there will always be a special place for Lima.

For home.

When Rachel moved beside her she smiled down at her and when those brown eyes peered up at her, a smile crossing those sexy lips she lost her breath… once again and for the millionth time because of Rachel.

"You're up before me… this is odd," Rachel said and Quinn smiled. "I haven't slept this good since," she thought on in for a moment. "Well since we were last in this bed."

"I know what you mean baby," Quinn replied with a heavy sigh followed by a yawn. "I love this bed, and this room and this house, and especially this girl," Rachel giggled as Quinn hugged her tight.

"You're so sweet with the words Quinn," she pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. "Come on I'll make you breakfast and then we can go to school," she stopped at those words and smiled at the thought that they would once again be in McKinley High.

"Mm, sounds wonderful."

An hour later, Rachel pulled up in front of McKinley High and she parked. Quinn and Rachel as well as Brittany and Santana who were in the backseat smiled lovingly at the building.

They missed it.

It was the place they couldn't wait to get out of and now it was one of the things they had been missing the most.

"Ready?" Quinn asked and Rachel nodded.

"Yeah might as well get this shit over with," Santana grumbled as they all got out. But they all knew better. They all knew that Santana was feeling just as sad as they were.

The moment they walked in they were all flooded with memories.

Quinn's first thought was of the very first day she walked into this building and the sight of Rachel Berry taking her breath away for the very first time.

Rachel's mind filled with the memory of the first time she connected with Quinn outside the auditorium.

Brittany and Santana smiled at each other knowing they were both having the same memory.

The locker room.

"Wow," Rachel breathed. "It's the same."

"But so… so different," Santana said and then they caught sight of Tina walking toward her locker; she was with a girl that was wearing a cute hat. Rachel beamed and couldn't contain herself.

"Tina!" She shouted and both Tina and the girl turned to see her running toward them; with Quinn, Brittany and Santana following her.

"Rachel oh my god," Tina was smiling as Rachel got to them and hugged her tight. Quinn noted that the girl that was with Tina was staring at Rachel with her eyes wide and her mouth opened. Rachel pulled away from Tina and Quinn hugged her.

"How are you guys?" Tina wondered.

"We're good," Rachel said finally noticing the girl that was with Tina. She smiled at her and the girl blinked a couple of times and finally closed her mouth returning the smile. Rachel looked back at Tina. "We miss you guys though… and who is your friend?" She looked back at the girl.

"Oh… guys this is Marley Rose, she's in glee club now and she is great. Marley this is-"

"Y-You're Rachel Berry," Marley stammered and Rachel smiled and nodded.

"You have a fan babe," Quinn said and Marley blushed.

"I-I'm sorry it's just you're sort of a legend around here and-"

"It's cool," Santana cut her off and she smiled shyly. "Berry's huge fucking ego is loving it."

"Shut it Satan!" Rachel yelled at her and then met Marley's eyes again. "It's a pleasure to meet you Marley," she held out her hand and Marley reached for it. But just as she was about to shake it, she was pushed from behind and almost fell into Rachel.

Rachel caught her by the arms and steadied her while all eyes turned toward the person that pushed her. Standing there in a Cheerios uniform was Sue's new head bitch.

"Watch out Goodwill," she said to Marley who hung her head in embarrassment and Santana crossed her arms and glared at the girl.

"Oh no this bitch didn't?" Santana shouted and the girl's eyes landed on hers.

"I did actually," she said with a head bitch tone and Tina spoke up.

"Just leave us alone Kitty," Santana barked laughter at Tina's words.

"Kitty," she arched her eyebrow. "Seriously that is your fucking name?" Santana turned to Quinn. "Oh she's a closet case," Quinn giggled.

"I'll have you know ghetto bitch that-"

"Wait… what the fuck?" Santana cut her off and then turned to Quinn. "What the fuck did she say?"

"I said-"

"Shut it bottle blonde bitch because you don't know who you're fucking with right now…" she nodded to Marley. "This girl here might be afraid of you for some reason which I don't understand but I'm Santana fucking Lopez and I will go all Lima heights on your sorry ass… just try me," she saw Kitty cower a bit under her stare and she giggled and turned to Quinn.

"We needs to talk to Coach Sylvester because this girl is a sorry excuse for a head bitch, she doesn't even have any good comebacks… I mean what was that you said to Marley?"

"I said-"

"No one cares what you said," it was Quinn that cut her off this time. "You got nothing girly and if I was you I'd be careful."

"And why is that?" Kitty sneered.

"Do you know who I am?" Kitty was about to shake her head but Quinn spoke again.

"Well ask Sue who I am… actually don't," she said and walked around Kitty. "Because from what I can see," she took in her appearance. "With this bleached blonde hair, and your sad attempt at being a head bitch in charge, I think you already know who I am… in fact I bet you Coach has told you on more than one occasion that you remind her of a young Quinn Fabray," Kitty gasped but Quinn continued. "That's right sweetie, I am_ the_ head bitch that you are trying so desperately to emulate and from what I can see you're failing miserably," she bowed her head. Quinn continued speaking quietly "Oh and I'd be careful if I were you because your gay is showing."

"I am not gay!" Kitty yelled and Santana laughed.

"Maybe… maybe not," Quinn continued. "But I'd be careful… because I fell hopelessly in love with the girl I teased when I was the head bitch around here," Kitty's mouth dropped. "I don't know Marley… but I'm pretty certain that she has done nothing to you for you to treat her this way… unless," she leaned closer to Kitty's ear. "It's what she does to you on the inside that is making you lash out at her, hm…" Kitty's face blushed and her eyes landed on the floor. "Is it maybe butterflies in your stomach, and a fast pounding heart… does her voice make your knees go weak? Does the mere sight of her give you tingles in places that you shouldn't feel tingles in because of a girl… does," Quinn stopped talking when Kitty ran down the hall and Santana started to laugh.

Quinn felt Rachel's hand sliding into hers at the mere fact that those words she just scared the shit out of Kitty with was how she had felt about her all those times that she teased her.

"Wow," Marley breathed out. "That was…"

"Epic," Tina finished for her and looked at Marley. "And that is how a real head bitch works," Tina grinned at Quinn.

"God we miss you guys around here so much," she said first looking at Quinn and then to Santana and Brittany… finally her eyes landed on Rachel. "Marley," she looked at her. "This is Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Brittany S. Pierce… otherwise known as the Unholy Trinity," Marley smiled having heard of them and then she shook all of their hands.

"Thank you guys so much for that… she is so awful to me," Marley told them finally looking at Quinn. "But you don't really think she _likes_ me do you?" She whispered the word likes. Santana laughed again.

"In this town… probably," Santana told her.

"Maybe," Quinn told her. "I mean I really didn't think so I was just telling her what happened to me," she held up her and Rachel's interlocked fingers. "I wasn't lying I did fall in love with the girl I teased," Marley smiled at them. "But I didn't really think so until she reacted the way she did." Marley curled her lip in disgust.

"God I hope not," she said taking in all of their faces. "N-Not that I have anything against it," she waved her hands nervously in front of her. "But Kitty… I mean she is just so, so…" she trailed off trying to find the words and Santana smirked.

"Repressed," Santana finished for her and Marley blushed again.

"Well even if you're not into her… she just might be into you," Quinn told her. "So please don't take anything she says to heart," Marley nodded.

"And thank you again for that it was… it was just awesome," Quinn smiled at Santana and Tina spoke again.

"Yeah these two are the original head bitches around here but they always protected the glee club," Tina smiled warmly at her friends. Rachel stepped away from Quinn with a wink and dropped Quinn's hand. She wrapped one arm around Tina's back and the other around Marley's who was grinning like a star struck fool.

"So I have to ask… who is the new Rachel? And it better be you Tina," she said and Tina giggled.

"Well Mr. Schue said there is no new Rachel… he said we do it like always as a team," Santana scoffed at that. "But this girl," she pointed to Marley. "She can_ sing_… and she reminds me a lot of you Rachel," Marley blushed again.

"Oh really," Rachel's eyes lit up with ideas.

"That's cool," Santana butted in. "I mean I can handle another Rachel, but if there is a new Finn I'mna cut Mr. Schue," they all laughed at that.

"Who is Finn?" Marley asked.

"Trust me," Rachel spoke. "You don't want to know," again everyone laughed. "So what do you say to you and me singing a duet?" Marley gasped.

"Oh my… really… you um," she swallowed audibly. "Y-Yeah um that would be great."

"Oh for fuck's sake Marley stop pumping her ego," Santana barked, Quinn looped her arm through Santana's, and they all walked away.

* * *

It was the last day of school before Thanksgiving break so the girls went off to do their own thing while they waited for the end of the day and glee rehearsal. They knew that they probably weren't allowed to roam the halls of school but they didn't give a damn.

Brittany and Santana went to the locker room to continue to re-connect the best way they know how. And Rachel led Quinn to the auditorium. They stood hand in hand on the stage and Rachel relived some of her favorite moments on this stage.

"Hey babe," Quinn's voice broke her out of her reverie and she smiled at her. "Is it cool if I go see Coach?"

"Of course Quinn," Rachel answered and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. "I'll be here until glee starts, Quinn smiled like a fool. "What?"

"Oh nothing it's just, I miss it… being here together hearing you talk about glee," Rachel smiled at those words and nodded.

"I miss it too," she said sadly but also proudly. And Quinn kissed her again before walking out. Rachel looked around the room and smiled.

/

Quinn walked up to Coach Sylvester's office and knocked.

"Whoever that is better have a damn good reason for bugging me when I'm with my daughter," Sue yelled but when Quinn poked her head inside her whole demeanor changed and a smile crossed her lips.

_So what if Quinn Fabray made her smile?_

"Sorry to bother you Coach but-"

"Nonsense Q," she waved her in. "Come in here and meet my daughter," Quinn smiled and closed the door behind her. She walked over and Sue handed her the baby. "Q… this is Robin," she said smiling at the vision before her.

"She's beautiful," Quinn said and looked from the smiling baby back up to the smiling and proud woman who was looking at the baby like she was perfect. Quinn smiled and the sight. "Motherhood suits you Coach." She saw a brief nod at the compliment before her familiar scowl was back in place.

"Oh don't get all sappy on me now Q, just because you've gone soft doesn't mean I have," Quinn laughed as Sue took the baby and put her down in the carriage near her desk; then she turned back to Quinn. "So how have you been? You look wonderful by the way. I guess Yale suits you."

"So much for sappy huh?" Quinn said to her and saw her scowl again. "But yeah Yale does suit me."

"Well you know what they say Q… Yale is the gay Ivy," Quinn laughed again.

"Yeah well then it is perfect for me isn't it?" This time it was Sue that chuckled. She really missed Coach Sylvester now that she was no longer screaming at her. And thinking of that brought Quinn's thoughts to Kitty.

"So what is the deal with your new head cheerleader? She's kind of…" Quinn trailed off trying to think of the perfect word. But Sue put her hand up instantly shushing her.

Okay maybe she was still a bit afraid of the woman.

"I don't want to hear it Q, she was the cream of the crop… and how sad is that? You should see some of the losers I got now," she was pissed. "They'll never be anyone as good as you Q… and sandbags and sweet, simple Brittany," Quinn smiled. "Are they here too?" Quinn nodded. "And I'm assuming your energized little hobbit is here too," Quinn nodded again. "Ooh did Porcelain make the trip as well?"

"Careful Coach or I'll start to think you might've missed us," Quinn said and Sue nodded.

"Yeah well… there will never be another group like you guys. The Unholy Trinity and the stupid little glee club, you guys are special and I don't think anyone will ever matter as much," Quinn smiled. Her favorite version of Coach Sylvester was this one.

The unguarded and sweet person she actually was.

"But don't let that go to your head Q… and if you ever tell any of those losers that I said that I'll make you pay. Don't think that just because you're not a student here anymore-"

"I miss you too Coach," she cut her off and saw Sue smile. "We're going to crash glee club rehearsal later… you should stop by," she walked toward the door. "You know if you're not too busy to hang out with some losers one more time," she saw Sue smiling as she ducked out of the room.

/

Rachel was sitting at the piano; she wasn't playing anything she was just smiling and thinking about all of the wonderful moments of her life that happened in this room and suddenly she wanted to sing on this stage again. She got to her feet, put a cd into the sound system, pressed play, and started to sing.

What she didn't know was that standing in the back of the auditorium, with his guitar around his neck and watching with pride as Rachel Berry belted out some old school Mellencamp was Noah Puckerman.

**Well I was born in a small town  
And I live in a small town  
Probably die in a small town  
Oh, those small - communities**

**All my friends are so small town**  
**My parents live in a same small town**  
**My job is so small town**  
**Provides little opportunity, hey!**

Puck smirked and started to strum his guitar as he stepped into the aisle so she could see him. When she heard his guitar she gasped and then a smiled over took her face at the sight of her Jew Bro. Just as she was about to sing the next line he did instead; she smiled and watched.

_Educated in a small town_  
_Taught to fear Jesus in a small town_

They both smirked at the Jesus line.

_Used to daydream in that small town  
Another boring romantic that's me_

_But I've seen it all in a small town_  
_Had myself a ball in a small town_  
_Married an L.A. doll and brought her to this small town_  
_Now she's small town just like me_

Rachel joined him on this part.

_**No I cannot forget where it is that I come from  
I cannot forget the people who love me  
Yeah, I can be myself here in this small town  
And people let me be just what I want to be**_

Puck played along with the solo as he finally made his way to the stage to join her. They both looked out at the seats and Rachel sang again smiling at the irony of the words she was singing and again Puck watched with pride.

**Got nothing against a big town  
Still hayseed enough to say  
Look who's in the big town  
But my bed is in a small town  
Oh, that's good enough for me**

And then Rachel watched as he finished the song.

_Well I was born in a small town_  
_And I can breathe in a small town_  
_Gonna die in a small town_  
_Ah, that's probably where they'll bury me._

When the song was over and he took his guitar off of his shoulder he was blindsided by Rachel crashing into him.

"Oh Noah it's so good to see you," she said and he picked her up and spun her around.

"You too babe," he lowered her to the ground she stared at his face for several minutes before remembering that he hadn't contacted her in three months and then she was slapping the hell out of him.

"Noah how dare you not contact me or visit me for three months," she was yelling and hitting and he was trying to stop her.

"Dude I didn't do it on purpose and the phone works both ways," she stopped hitting him.

"I've just been busy and-"

"And you think I haven't?" She smiled and bit her lip.

"I guess I didn't really think about the fact that you were doing your own thing," he grinned his stupid Puckerman grin and she melted. "I am kind of selfish you know?"

"No way," he said sarcastically and she smacked his arm again.

"Noah stop picking on me and hug me again," she demanded and being as whipped as he was by his Jew Babe be complied. He hugged her tight and smiled into her should.

God he missed her so much… Quinn too.

"So what has kept you so busy Noah," she wondered pulling out of the hug. "Let me guess working you way through fucking every woman in New Jersey," he laughed at that.

"I wish," he told her. "And no I've been… here for the last month actually," she furrowed her brow. "Yeah turns out I have a little brother that goes to McKinley now," she gasped. "And get this… he's in glee club."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he uh… he's a lot like me actually."

"Oh for fucks sake Noah… the McKinley High female population cannot handle another Puckerman," he giggled and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"God I missed you Rach," he said grinning and she pulled him into another hug.

"Unhand my girlfriend Puckerman," Quinn's angry voice sounded behind them and Puck smiled into Rachel's shoulder before releasing her and pulling Quinn into a tight hug.

"What's up Fabray? Can't handle a little competition for your woman," she shot him an icy glare.

"Oh please assface," he laughed. "Like you ever had a chance with her… I'm all she'll ever need."

"Got that right," Rachel murmured staring at Quinn with fire in her eyes.

"So things haven't changed with you two huh… still as horny as ever I see," they both blushed.

"Come on let's go to glee club and I'll introduce you to my brother," Quinn was confused.

"Fucking hell, there are two of you?" Quinn yelled and both Puck and Rachel laughed.

"Yeah I'll explain later," wrapped one arm around each of his girls and for the first time in months he felt home.

* * *

The glee club was in the room getting ready to start rehearsal. Kurt, Mike, Puck, Quinn and Rachel were outside and they were waiting for Santana and Brittany. Several minutes later the two girls showed up.

"You think we can make Mr. Schue cry again?" Santana asked with a smirk but no one answered. Quinn knocked on the opened door and they all entered to see Mr. Schuester nearly fall off of his stool.

"Oh my god! What are you all doing here?"

"We thought we'd crash glee rehearsal," Quinn told him and he hugged her tight. After he hugged everyone and they all hugged their old friends. Sugar took an especially long time hugging Quinn; until Rachel literally yanked the girl off of her.

"Oh my god how," he stammered as tears threated to spill over. "How are you guys?" And the next twenty minutes were filled with everyone talking about what they had been up to. It was the last rehearsal before break and no one cared how long they were there. They were just having a blast with some new and old friends.

"Mr. Schue," Rachel got his attention. "Is it okay if I sing a song… w-with Marley?" She asked and Marley smiled.

Marley had told her mother that Rachel Berry was here and wanted to sing a song with her. She told her mom to come to the auditorium for glee rehearsal because she wanted her to hear it. Her mom tried to protest- saying that she didn't want to embarrass her but Marley insisted.

Mr. Schuester looked surprised. "Of course Rachel… what song?"

"You'll see," she said and walked over to Marley she held out her hand and the girl took it. "Give us a few minutes and then join us in the auditorium."

A few minutes later Marley and Rachel stood in the center of the stage looking out at their friends and Rachel smiled.

"This song is dedicated to the love of my life, I love you Quinn Fabray," she said, Marley smiled warmly, and Quinn blushed. "But it's also for my glee club… I miss you guys so much and I want you to never forget that you touched my life and you all made it better… even you Sugar," Sugar clapped loudly. She turned to Marley. "You ready?"

"Y-Yeah," she stammered. "I just wanted to say something if that's okay."

"Of course," Rachel told her.

"For me… this song is dedicated to my mother," she met her mother's eyes in the back of the room. Rachel followed her eyes and smiled at the woman. "I know she thinks that being my mother makes my life harder but it doesn't. I love you mom and I don't care what anyone says about us… it's you and me against the world," her mom smiled as tears fell from her eyes. "Well now I guess it's you, and me, and the glee club against the world," they all laughed.

"Got that right," Sam yelled and Rachel beamed. It was nice to see that nothing had changed with these kids and everyone was safe in the glee club.

"Hi Marley's mom," Rachel yelled and waved to the back of the room and saw the woman waving back. Rachel nodded to Brad and the music began; Rachel sang first.

**When darkness falls upon your heart and soul.  
I'll be the light that shines for you.**_  
When you forget how beautiful you are  
I'll be there to remind you.  
_**When you can't find your way  
I'll find my way to you.**_  
When troubles come around,  
I will come to you._

_**I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on.  
Be your shelter.  
When you need someone to see you through.  
I'll be there to carry you.  
I'll be there.  
I'll be the rock that will be strong for you.  
The one that will hold on to you.  
When you feel that rain falling down.  
When there's nobody else around.  
I'll be.  
**__  
_**And when you're there with no one there to hold.  
I'll be the arms that reach for you.  
And when you feel your faith is running low.  
I'll be there to believe in you.  
**_When all you find are lies.  
I'll be the truth you need.  
When you need someone to run to.  
You can run to me_

_**I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on.  
Be your shelter.  
When you need someone to see you through.  
I'll be there to carry you.  
I'll be there.  
I'll be the rock that will be strong for you.  
The one that will hold on to you.  
When you feel that rain falling down.  
When there's nobody else around.  
I'll be.  
**__  
I'll be the sun.  
When your heart's filled with rain.  
_**I'll be the one.  
To chase the rain away.**

_**I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on.  
Be your shelter.  
When you need someone to see you through.  
I'll be there to carry you.  
I'll be there.  
I'll be the rock that will be strong for you.  
The one that will hold on to you.  
When you feel that rain falling down.  
When there's nobody else around.  
I'll be.  
I'll be. **_

When the song was over and the glee club was on their feet cheering, Marley waved to her mom again and Rachel could tell that the woman was crying. She waved back, ducked her head and left the auditorium.

Everyone joined Rachel and Marley on stage and Quinn kissed Rachel soundly. After breaking the kiss they stared at each other longingly until Mr. Schuester's voice broke them out of their love spell.

"Okay that was beautiful guys…. What do you guys say you join us on this week's group number," he asked and the loud cheer that erupted was enough to give him his answer.

"Mr. Schue," Quinn called and he looked over at her.

"Before we sing I would just like to invite everyone over to my house tonight to hang out, and catch up," she looked over at Unique, Marley and Jake. "You guys are invited too."

"Thank you," Marley and Unique said at the same time and Jake smirked and checked her out. She shook her and Rachel growled at him.

"Mine," she said to him and he was smart enough to avert his eyes. He caught sight of his brother laughing at him and he just shook his head.

"Welcome to my life bro," Puck told him.

When the music began Quinn was looking around the room. First she saw Coach Sylvester lurking in the back of the auditorium pretending that she wasn't there and that made her chuckle and then something caught her eye and she grinned.

Standing on the balcony and watching them was Kitty.

_Huh?_ Quinn thought- _Some things never change._

Then she caught sight of Rachel across the stage and forgot everything else. And though they didn't rehearse this song at all, they definitely knew it so they joined in and it was incredible and special and everything else that being in glee club always made them feel.

And it was so nice to be home.

And then Rachel's arms were around her and she felt even more at home.

* * *

After and amazing night spent with amazing people, friends old and new. Quinn and Rachel said goodnight to Judy and went back to Rachel's house. They would all be spending the next day at the Fabray house celebrating Thanksgiving but tonight.

Tonight was about Quinn and Rachel.

The walked up the stairs to Rachel's room and Quinn followed Rachel inside. She collapsed to the bed and squealed in surprised when she felt Rachel lay on top of her. She smiled into that beautiful face.

"Hey baby," Quinn cooed and Rachel's smiled widened.

"Today was a good day Quinn."

"Today was a great day my love," Quinn agreed.

"And now I'm in my bed with my girl and there is literally nothing better than this."

"I agree," she trailed off when she felt Rachel kissing her jaw. "Well except maybe that," Quinn hummed.

"Make love to me Quinn," Rachel said softly and Quinn moaned before nodding and then pressed her lips to Rachel's.

/

Brittany and Santana had left Quinn's house around the same time Quinn and Rachel did and now they were in Santana's bed. Santana was sitting on her knees with Brittany also on her knees facing each other.

"I miss you Santana," Brittany said and saw a frown start to form on Santana's perfect lips. "I didn't say that to make you feel bad or anything… it's just the truth," Santana nodded. "Being at school today and back in that choir room and auditorium made me realize how much I miss seeing you every day."

"Me too," Santana said.

"And kissing you every day," Brittany finished that line with a sweet kiss.

"I know babe and I promise I will be in New York next year, right beside you forever," Brittany smiled. "Do you think… I mean will you wait for me until then?"

"You don't know by now Santana that I will wait forever for you," Santana blushed.

"Yeah I know I guess…" she felt tears prickling her eyes at how lucky she was to have this girl and how lucky she was to be coming home to her. "I guess it's just nice to hear sometimes."

"Make love to me Santana," she husked and Santana crashed their lips together in a sweet and simple kiss full of love and desire.

/

Quinn was lying between Rachel's legs and leaving wet open mouth kisses across her heated flesh. She was currently kissing her abs and working her way up that chest, and over those amazing breasts. She stopped and wrapped her lips around Rachel's stiff nipple and sucked harshly.

"Mm," Rachel moaned and bucked her hips. She fisted Quinn's hair with one hand and the sheet with the other. Quinn switched to her other nipple and gave it the same treatment. And when Quinn knew she was on the edge of ecstasy she released the nipple with a loud pop and stared into those wanton, lust filled eyes. Then she gasped when she felt Rachel's hands cup her breasts and pinch her own rock hard nipples roughly.

"Fuck," Quinn moaned and Rachel lent her head down and sucked one of those perfect pink nipples into her mouth. Quinn arched into her touch and pressed her heated core against Rachel's own.

/

Santana was lying between Brittany's leg and they were kissing. It was perfect and sweet and simple just like true love should be. Santana knew in this moment that she would do anything… and follow this girl anywhere.

"Baby," Brittany moaned pulling out of the kiss and Santana's eyes locked on hers.

"What do you need?"

"Please Santana… I need you," she hummed and the vulnerability and trust the girl was showing her in that moment made her fall deeper and could've had her coming on the spot. Instead she slid her fingers through Brittany's soaked folds and bit her lip; showing her own vulnerability.

"Same time," Santana pleaded and Brittany nodded once. She nearly came when she felt those fingers slip through her own drenched center. And as they pushed in at the same time they let out matching moans. "Oh fuck I love you Brittany."

"I love you too San, so much," they kissed again as they fell into a rhythm and made love to each other.

It was incredible.

And as they reached climax at the same time Santana knew it was fate that she met this girl, and that they became best friends, and that she fell insanely in love with her.

Just like she knew moving to New York would be right for her.

Fate had laid a hand when she met Brittany S. Pierce.

And she thanked god every day for her love.

"Oh San!" Brittany screamed and Santana covered her mouth with a kiss. Her own screams muffled by the scorching kiss.

After calming down they cuddled close and Santana hugged Brittany from behind.

"I'd always wait for you too Britt… I always have been and I always will be yours," she said sweetly and Brittany smiled.

"I know," Santana smiled back and kissed her right behind her ear before both girls fell asleep.

/

Quinn and Rachel were pumping their fingers furiously into each other. Both girls were panting and both girls were close to the edge. Rachel's free hand was wrapped around Quinn's neck and tugging on the small hairs at the base of her neck. Quinn's free hand was on the bed holding herself upright and staring into those brown eyes.

"Oh baby… I'm," Rachel stared to say but ended in a moan.

"Me too Rach," Quinn said before lowering her mouth. Rachel met her halfway and pulled her closer. The kiss started out sweet but soon turned feverish as both girls came hard both moaning into the kiss. When they had both calmed down they were staring at each other again. Quinn pulled her fingers out and Rachel smiled slightly before pulling hers out as well.

"I love you so much," Rachel hummed.

"I love you just as much baby," Quinn said before flopping onto her side. They both laid there panting as their heated bodies cooled down. When it got a little cold Rachel reached down and pulled the blanket up over them and then she cuddled into Quinn's side.

"Perfect ending to a perfect day," Rachel said softly.

"Yeah," Quinn agreed. "With the perfect girl…in the perfect bed," Rachel giggled at that.

"And we still have three more days of this bed to sleep in and wake up in," Rachel told her and Quinn hummed her satisfied approval.

"And don't forget to fuck in," Quinn said in a teasing tone.

"Like I could ever forget that," Rachel teased right back. Quinn kissed her forehead and they stared into each other's eyes as a comfortable silence fell over then.

Rachel fell asleep first and Quinn listened to her breathing and felt so safe and warm in those arms that saved her, that always saved her.

In this girl's arms really was where she felt the most loved and protected… she really was home.

* * *

**A/N 2: The song Rachel and Puck sang was Small Town by John Mellencamp. The song Rachel and Marley sang was I'll Be by Reba McIntyre. The title of the chapter comes from the song Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Callait/Glee cast.**

**Up next they're back in Lima for New Year's Eve.**


	6. Chapter 6: It's Because of You

**A/N: Some people expressed interest in a possible Marley/Kitty thing and I really wasn't going to go there. Glee is annoying me with this whole Faberry 2.0 stuff but the idea does intrigue me so I won't close the door on it. For now I'm going with what canon seems to be doing with Jarley but I may revisit Marley/Kitty in the future if you guys want that.**

**This chapter is all about the teasing… enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: It's Because of You**

"_Maybe the truth is, there's a little bit of loser in all of us. Being happy isn't having everything in your life be perfect. Maybe it's about stringing together all the little things."_

_-Ann Brashares; The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_

_/ _

Quinn woke up to the most amazing feeling… which was Rachel beside her, pressed against her. Rachel's arm was draped across her stomach and the warmth emanating off of her body was the best feeling in the world.

She really missed Rachel.

Things had been quite difficult for them in the beginning and she was constantly reassuring Rachel that they would be fine and she believed that whole heartedly but she did miss her.

So much.

And all the time.

When they got to be together; those were her favorite moments. Every two weeks either she was in New York or Rachel was in New Haven and it was working beautifully. But times like this, holiday breaks… those had instantly become Quinn favorite times and she found herself looking forward to spring break and the summer but right now she was content with Christmas break. They had spent a wonderful holiday with their families and were cuddled in bed the morning of New Year's Eve knowing that the next day they would be back on a plane and separated again.

But first they would get to ring in a new year together.

She felt Rachel moving and smiled when those brown eyes peered up at her. Then she saw a shy smile spread across her cheeks.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Quinn," Quinn giggled. "No seriously Quinn, how come you are always awake before me now?"

"Because baby I'm used to getting up early now, I got used to you waking me up at insanely early hours and now my body is just used to it."

"Yeah but you're up before me now," she pouted. "I miss waking you up," Quinn leaned down and kissed that pout.

"Aw, babe I'm sorry I can pretend to sleep if you'd like so that you can take advantage of me," Rachel smiled at the thought but shook her head.

"No, as delicious as that sounds we gotta get up," she pushed herself off of Quinn who whined at the loss. But as she watched Rachel's naked ass walk across the room toward the bathroom she couldn't fight the wicked grin or the naughty thoughts.

"But we have to shower right?" Quinn waggled her eyebrows and Rachel looked at her. What she saw was that Quinn wasn't looking at her.

Well she was, but she wasn't looking at her face.

No those eyes were locked on her chest area.

She smiled and felt arousal shoot through her.

"Good idea Quinn," she ducked into the bathroom. "If you're not in the shower with me within the next minute I'm starting without you." Quinn thought about waiting so that she could watch Rachel touch herself. But that thought was overpowered by the overwhelming desire to but her mouth and hands all over that sexy body.

She got to her feet and was in the bathroom exactly fifteen seconds later. Rachel turned to her and smirked as she got into the shower.

"Mm, so you do want me?"

"So much and all the time," Quinn husked climbing into the shower with her and pushing her against the wall.

"Then take me," Rachel begged beckoning Quinn closer with her finger and Quinn did.

Several times in fact.

* * *

After the extra-long shower in which they had to finish with cold water- so worth it though- the girls headed downstairs and found Hiram and Leroy cooking them breakfast. It was one of Quinn's favorite things about the Berry men.

There were many, many things she loved about them.

But this was her favorite.

The fact that they couldn't cook anything at all… with the exception of breakfast food.

And Leroy cooked bacon better than her mother did. Not that she'd ever tell her that. Or Leroy for that matter, his ego was a big as Rachel's.

"Good morning girls," Leroy greeted them as they entered. "Did you save any hot water for us?" he asked but he already knew the answer. Quinn's sheepish expression made him giggle.

"Sorry dad," she replied. "Looks like you're going to have to be dirty for a while," she teased as he placed a plate in front of her first and then Rachel.

"Well if you two weren't so dirty… I wouldn't have to would I?" Rachel gasped while Quinn merely shrugged.

"Daddy!" Rachel shouted. "Must you be so crass?"

"Yes baby girl… I must," she told her and sat down at the table.

"Okay," Hiram said to the three of them. "Enough inappropriate chatter at the breakfast table," He sat down also and Rachel smiled him.

"God H… you're such a parent," Leroy teased.

"And you're such a child," Hiram replied while Quinn laughed into her plate. She felt Rachel's hand inching up her thigh and she almost choked on her bacon; her thoughts were completely dirty at this point.

And also she would need another shower.

She looked over at Rachel who was innocently eating her food, while her hand was not so innocently setting Quinn's body on fire. Once her hand slid between her legs and cupped her heated center. Quinn bit back a moan and filled her mouth with more bacon.

Rachel meanwhile was pretending nothing was going on, but when she felt Quinn open her legs and buck into her hand a bit she couldn't take it anymore.

She knew it was her own fault for starting it but she needed to also finish it.

She took her hand out from between Quinn's legs and heard the girl groan at the loss. She grasped her by the wrist and pulled a surprised Quinn to her feet. Both of her fathers looked at her like she was crazy.

"W-We'll be right back," she said with a heavy breath and pulled a smirking Quinn out of the room and up the stairs.

"They are sex fiends H," Leroy said as calmly as if her were asking about the weather.

"Wonder where they get that from," Hiram deadpanned and heard his husband's girlish giggle.

"I know right… I can hardly keep your hands off of me," he teased and watched Hiram's face cover with a blush. "Wanna do it?"

"No," Hiram said seriously even though a smile was threatening to break through his demeanor.

"Why not?" Leroy whined. "They get to."

"Oh god you sound like a two year old," Hiram said getting to his feet and walking out of the room. Leroy smiled because he knew that look in his husband's eye and he smiled broadly before following him out.

Upstairs Quinn was lying on the bed, naked and spread before Rachel who was kneeling between her legs staring at her naked body.

"You were being naughty down there," Quinn husked.

Are you complaining," Rachel teased as she lowered herself to the bed and Quinn could feel her hot breath on her hot center.

"No… n-never," she reached for Rachel's head and pushed it to where she needed her to be; Rachel didn't fight it. As much as she loved teasing Quinn she also loved eating Quinn.

And right now she was very hungry for her girl.

* * *

"So when does this party start?" Santana asked as they sat around the Lima Bean. It was her Brittany, Tina, Mike, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Quinn.

"Six," Rachel answered.

"Six… but why so fucking early?"

"You know Puck," Quinn replied. "He probably wants to see how many girls he can fuck before midnight. I'm pretty sure he tries to break his own record every year."

"Ugh," Kurt said with a curled lip.

"Yeah he's pretty gross," Quinn agreed.

"You know what Noah needs?" Rachel said nonchalantly.

"At this rate probably a few test," Santana said and Brittany and Mike chuckled, but Rachel didn't even catch on she was so lost in thought.

"He needs a good girl," she met Quinn's eyes and Quinn already knew what she was thinking. "He needs a girl like Sawyer," Quinn nodded and Santana scoffed.

"No fucking way Berry, I like her… and god why would you wish that on her?"

"Because she already likes him," Rachel answered and Santana scoffed again.

"She doesn't even know him."

"No but she has seen his picture and gave Rachel permission to arrange it," Santana curled her lip at Quinn's response.

"Why would you let that happen… she doesn't know him, she only likes his face and let's face it he doesn't have a nice one… I even thought I liked it for a while. At least until I realized I was a raging lesbian," Quinn laughed. "But seriously Q… why would you do that?"

"Because they actually have a lot in common and admit it Santana when Puck is acting like Noah and not like the Puckster he is kind of wonderful," Santana nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. She couldn't argue with that. "What we need to do is channel his inner good guy again before we introduce them."

"I was thinking spring break in New York," Rachel said and Quinn nodded. "I mean if Sawyer can go… of course."

"I like that idea babe," Rachel beamed at her.

"Yeah so now all we have to do is get Puck to stop thinking with Puck Jr," Tina said and Santana laughed again and added.

"Yeah and a few tests," Kurt curled his lip again.

"Okay can we stop talking about Puck's sexual misadventures for a moment and talk about me for a minute," Kurt said and Santana scoffed at him.

"What do you want to talk about Ladyface?" She wondered. "The size of Blaine's…" she trailed off and saw Kurt's appalled expression before she finished. "Ego," she said and they all let out a breath. "God you guys have such dirty minds."

She laughed.

And they all sneered at her.

But she continued to laugh because whatever, that was funny.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn were at Puck's house helping him set up for the party which meant they were cleaning while he and Jake were moving the furniture around. Rachel's phone rang and Quinn smiled at the fact that _Defying Gravity_ was still her ringtone.

She loved that girl so much.

Rachel looked at the screen and saw that it was Brody calling.

"Hello Brody," she greeted warmly; Quinn arched her eyebrow. She didn't know that Rachel had given Brody her number. She sat on the edge of a nearby armchair and waited. She tried not to listen but she was nosy and jealous and suddenly very annoyed with that stupid boy.

"Oh my god Brody!" Rachel's loud shriek brought her back to what was happening in front of her and she scowled. "Oh my god! Thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you."

_One thank you was enough Rachel_- Quinn thought. She crossed her arms over her chest and bit her lip.

She was stopping herself from ripping the phone out of Rachel's hands and giving Brody a few choice words… and those words were definitely not _thank you_.

"Okay Brody, yeah I'll see you soon and thank you again."

_Ugh with the fucking thank yous_.

"Yeah I will… you too, bye," Rachel hit the end call button and turned around beaming. Her smile slipped from her face when she saw her scowling girlfriend.

It was so fucking hot.

"Hey," Rachel said to her as she stepped closer she saw Quinn's body tense up. "What's wrong?"

"B-Brody… he um… he has your number?"

"Yeah we're friends Quinn," Rachel told her and put her hands on her girl's hips and tugged her closer, the small smile that graced those perfect lips told Rachel that she wasn't so much mad as she was scared.

For some reason… that Rachel couldn't figure out.

"And I gave him a key to the apartment-"

"What!?" Quinn screamed. "Why!?"

Okay, maybe there was a bit of anger there.

But it was still fucking hot.

"Because he offered to feed Lord Tubbington for Brittany while she was here," Quinn relaxed visibly. "Quinn why are suddenly upset over Brody, I mean you were completely fine with him before," Quinn shrugged.

"I-I guess I just didn't expect him to have your number," she said sadly and Rachel tightened the grip on her waist. "I-I don't know Rachel," she pouted. "It just surprised me I guess." Rachel nodded.

"Well there is no need for you to be jealous but there is something I need to tell you," Quinn's eyes widened. "I didn't tell you because I was nervous and I didn't think it would happen anyway and-"

"Oh god Rach," she said worried and her hands started to shake. Rachel could feel it and she furrowed her brow and interlocked their fingers.

"Baby… it's nothing bad and I just told you that you have nothing to worry about," Quinn nodded but tears were threatening to escape her eyes. Rachel saw this and frowned. "Quinn why do you automatically assume the worst, I mean I know you trust me, but you always think I'm going to tell you something bad or break up with you or something… why do you do that?"

"Because," she took a deep breath. "Even after all this time I still don't deserve you Rachel," Rachel laughed at that because it was just absurd.

"Are you kidding me Quinn," she shook her head. "No one deserves me more," Rachel cupped her cheek. "I don't understand how the hottest, sexiest, most beautiful and romantic girl in the world. Who by the way loves me deeper and truer and better than anyone else ever could and looks at me like I am the single greatest thing on this earth. I don't understand how that girl still thinks she doesn't deserve me," Quinn smiled at that. "If anything I don't deserve you… but I'm not giving you up either so," Quinn cut her rant off with a passionate kiss that left Rachel breathless.

"Wow," she whispered and Quinn's smile widened.

"I don't know what came over me Rachel," she said honestly. "I know that you love me and don't want anyone else and I trust you completely. I even trust Brody but I don't know I guess sometimes Lucy makes an appearance and I start to panic," Rachel nodded and smiled.

"And yet you still didn't accuse me of anything," Rachel kissed her sweetly. "I love you Quinn, every single inch of you… even Lucy," Quinn smiled. "Especially Lucy… don't ever forget that."

"I won't," Quinn pressed her forehead against Rachel's and they shared a sweet and intimate moment before Quinn spoke again. "What did you have to tell me before I freaked out on you?" Rachel giggled and pulled back.

"Okay," she took a deep breath. "Before we left for break, Cassie pulled me aside-"

"Oh Cassie huh? Cassie and Rachel sitting in a tree," she teased and Rachel pouted and arched her eyebrow.

"Will you quit it with that stuff already?" Quinn was smirking. "Do you want to hear this or not?"

"Y-Yes I do… c'mon babe I was just kidding… so Cassie pulled you aside," she said and waited. Rachel pouted for another moment but then her excitement took over and she continued.

"And she told me about this audition for a local theater that she wanted me to think about auditioning for," Quinn gasped.

"Rachel that's awesome," Rachel nodded and took another deep breath.

"Yeah and anyway I went to it… but they said that auditions were closed already," Quinn pouted. "And Quinn the only reason why I didn't tell you before now was because it happened so fast and then I didn't even get a chance to audition. I had wanted to surprise you with it but I didn't even get a chance to audition," Quinn's pout formed into a smile.

"It's okay Rachel… I-I get it."

"Okay so Brody just called to tell me that the theater called Cassie because one of the girls had to drop out of the role and they were holding auditions again. So he gave Cassie my number to give to them," Quinn was smiling and she couldn't fight her own smile. "So anyway he called to tell me that they were going to call to set up an audition."

Quinn's squeal was louder than Rachel's when she was talking to Brody. And when Quinn scooped Rachel up into her arms and kissed her soundly. Rachel knew that no one would ever love and support her the way Quinn does.

And her heart melted.

"Rachel this is amazing… you're so amazing," she set her back down on the ground and stared into those eyes.

"It's because of you," Rachel said and Quinn shook her head.

"No way this is all you babe."

"No I meant… aside from my talent, everything else… every single thing about me Quinn… I know I'm beautiful and I know that because of you." Quinn's smile spread across her cheeks. "You make me feel so beautiful, and special, and so completely loved… it's because of you that I have the confidence to go out there and make my dreams come true and it's because of you that I know I'll always be loved, and it's all… because you love me."

"I do."

"And I love you Quinn, no one else… and there is no amount of time or distance or cute people that will change that," Quinn nodded because even though she was crazy jealous she never doubted Rachel's love and loyalty.

"I know… and I'm sorry."

"Never apologize for loving me as fiercely as you do okay?" Quinn nodded. "And now we need to get back to work or I'm going to drag you into Noah's bathroom and show you just how happy you make me."

"I wouldn't stop you," Quinn husked and Rachel's eyes closed as she thought about it.

"Oh what the hell," Rachel nearly growled as she dragged Quinn toward the bathroom and Quinn went very willingly.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel stumbled out of the bathroom a while later to see the smirking face of Jake Puckerman looking them up and down.

"Hot," he said with a smirk that was eerily similar to Puck's.

"Ugh gross," Quinn said interlocking her fingers with Rachel. "You need to stop leering at us or I will beat the crap out of you."

"Sounds kinky," he teased and didn't know that Puck was standing behind him.

"Alright enough Jake," they all turned to face Puck. "Stop it… these girls are my girls and you are not allowed to treat them this way."

"Wait hold up…what makes these two so different?"

"Because they are special to me… these two _ladies_ Jake, they are my best friends and you are not allowed to treat them as objects."

"Why thank you Noah but you should never treat any woman as an object… and you should heed your own advice on that one Jew Bro," she watched as Puck hung his head while Jake laughed.

"Whipped," he called out and Rachel's fierce eyes landed on him. He may have cowered a bit.

"Listen here Puck 2.0," she stepped closer. "Take a lesson from Noah… yeah he may have recently taken a backslide back into his piggish ways but he is a good man and it took him a very long time to realize that being a man didn't mean you had to bang every chick in sight," Jake smirked and Rachel reached up and tugged his ear forcing him to meet her height and his eyes bulged out. Quinn let out an audible chuckle at the sight of Rachel teaching this kid a lesson, while Puck winced for his bro. "And I'll have you know that no one is buying your tough guy act… you're blood related to that man right there," she pointed to Puck. "And he is one of the greatest men I know so start acting like you deserve him in your life… got me!" Jake nodded quickly. "Good!" She released his ear and turned to Quinn who she could see was smiling like a fool.

She was so freaking cute.

But then Rachel thought of something else and turned back to Jake.

And again, he looked scared.

"And one more thing," she poked his chest and he nodded. "Marley likes you… like really likes you and if you are playing her I swear to Barbra you will regret that."

"I-I-I'm not playing her I swear," he stammered. "S-She just- she makes me nervous and then I screw up and then I run away."

"Sounds familiar," Quinn said and Rachel looked at her with that same burning passion that Quinn always saw in her.

"Well okay," Rachel said and turned to Noah. "As for you… get your head out of your ass and find a girl that will treat you right, there is no need to start acting like a high school boy again just because your brother is one."

"Okay Rach," he relented and she was smiling at the fact that when she got going she kind of was terrifying. She took Quinn's hand and led her back into the bathroom. Quinn leaned against the door as Rachel pressed herself against her; she stared at her girl with desire in her eyes.

"Mm, babe watching you like that got me so hot," she husked.

"Me too," Rachel said sliding her hand down Quinn's body and into her jeans.

"You know you have both of those Puckerman boys whipped now right?" Rachel nodded as her hand slid into Quinn's panties and she felt the wetness coat her fingers.

"And you too," Rachel teased. Quinn bit her lip and nodded; then she moaned when Rachel slid two fingers inside her.

"Fuck Rach," she gripped Rachel's shoulders and held on for the ride as Rachel did as she was told.

* * *

Rachel sat on the couch which was pushed back against the wall, and she watched Quinn who was dancing with Brittany and Santana. It was good to see her like this, free and happy and neither of them worrying about having to be apart again very soon. She also saw that Brittany and Santana seemed very happy as well. She felt someone sit next to her and she looked over to see the smiling face of Tina beside her.

"Hey Tina," She said with a huge grin. "How are you?"

"I'm good Rachel… I mean I can't wait until this year is over."

"Well," Rachel teased and looked at her watch. "This year will be over in a little while." Tina giggled and gently shoved her.

"No, I meant this school year… it's fun and all but I miss Mike and you guys," Rachel lowered her head to Tina's shoulder.

"I miss you too Tina," she stuck her lip out. "I know what you mean though I miss Quinn every minute… just be glad you only have to wait one year, I have to wait four."

"Yeah but you and Quinn will make it… you guys are so in love it's annoying."

"Yeah well so are you and Mike right?" It was quiet for a few moments as Rachel waited for her to answer and when it was clear she wasn't going to; she lifted her head and looked at the girl. Tina seemed to be lost in thought. "Tina?"

"Yeah um," Tina began and she shook her head. "Yeah Mike and I are fine," she said and Rachel didn't quite believe her.

"Tina what is wrong?"

"It's just…" she trailed off and Rachel thought she looked a bit guilty about something.

"Tina you didn't cheat on Mike did you?"

"No… god no Rachel come on!"

"Well I'm sorry but you were just acting very guilty and-"

"I got a tattoo," Tina blurted out. "And I'm afraid to show it to Mike," Rachel's mouth formed an O and Tina continued. "And it is in a place that is really hard for him not to see when we're- we're… you know," Rachel shook her head so Tina would stop talking.

"Yeah but um," she shook her head again. "Wait so I'm confused, you're worried about you and Mike because you got a tattoo that you're afraid to show him so you haven't had sex with him?"

"Yes… except I'm not worried. He is," Tina said and suddenly Rachel understood. "I won't get naked with him and he thinks it's something, I'm not sure what he thinks but he's worried… I mean look at him," Rachel's eyes scanned the room for Mike and she found him leaning against the wall staring into a cup and looking like he wanted to cry.

"Well you gotta tell him Tina."

"I know," she frowned. "What if he doesn't like it… what if he yells at me?"

"What is it?" Rachel asked, curiosity finally getting the better of her. "And more importantly where is it?" Tina blushed.

"It's on my hip and it says Mike Chang forever," she blushed and waited for Rachel's reaction.

She thought it was cute.

A little crazy to get someone's name tattooed on your body but sweet nonetheless.

And she knew that she would get Quinn's name tattooed on her because she knew they were going to make it forever and then she started to think about if Quinn had her name on her body and she felt herself becoming turned on by the idea.

And if Mike and Tina were anything like her and Quinn; and she believed they were she had a feeling that Mike would love it.

"I still think you should tell him," Rachel told her and her eyes lit up.

"Are you sure?" Rachel merely nodded. "Well how do think he'll react?"

"I think he'll rip your clothes off," Tina's eyes brightened and an evil smile crept across her face.

"You think?" Again Rachel only nodded. "Thanks Rachel," Tina said as she got to her feet and nearly ran over to Mike. Rachel watched her and she could see Tina take the cup out of his hand and kiss him passionately. Then she took his hand and dragged him toward the bathroom that Rachel and Quinn had become familiar with earlier that day.

And then her thoughts were back on Quinn so of course her eyes followed suit and when she looked at her she saw those hazel eyes staring at her with fire and she felt butterflies fluttering through her body; within seconds Quinn was walking over to her. She sat back and waited.

"Hey you," Quinn greeted with that husky tone and then she straddled her hips, Rachel gasped.

"Quinn, you're wearing a skirt," Rachel tried to reprimand but once she felt Quinn's hot center against her she lost all coherent thought.

"And… my ass is covered and only you can see this," she flipped up her skirt and they both looked down and what Rachel saw was that Quinn's skimpy yellow panties were soaking wet.

"Please tell me you're not all wet because you were dancing with Santana and Britt?" Quinn curled her lip.

"Ugh no," Rachel giggled. "I mean yeah sure they're hot but they're like family," Rachel nodded.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Rachel said and then she felt Quinn buck her hips and a moan fell from her lips.

"Rachel," Quinn all but moaned and the tone had Rachel's panties all wet too. There was something about the desperate need in her tone and the pleading in the way she whined her name. Their eyes locked and Quinn bucked again. "I'm all wet because even though I was dancing with my friends I was watching you and you are so fucking sexy and then I was imagining do very dirty things to you."

"Like what," Rachel said with a bit of a tremble to her voice.

"Mm," she moaned and leaned closer to Rachel's lips, to the point where they were almost touching. "I'd rather show you," this time Rachel moaned. "What do you say we go to the bathroom again?"

"Can't," she said and Quinn whined. "I'm pretty sure Mike and Tina are in there," Quinn giggled.

"Well there's Puck's room?"

"Ugh no Quinn that would be wholly unsanitary," again Quinn giggled and brought her lips to Rachel's ear.

"Well I don't care where we are but if we don't go somewhere soon, I'm going to fuck you right here for all of our friends to see," and Rachel moaned.

As tempting as the thought was she was in no way an exhibitionist.

"I have an idea," Rachel said shifting so that Quinn got off of her. She got up and grasped Quinn's hand. "We have yet to christen my car Quinn."

"Ooh, I like the way you think," Quinn pulled her toward the door.

"I know you do but I expect to be kissed at midnight as the ball drops, so you better be quick."

"So romantic Berry."

"Says the girl who is about to fuck me in the backseat of my car."

"Hey it was your idea," Quinn said dragging her outside and Rachel only smiled wickedly because yes.

Yes it was.

* * *

A while later Quinn and Rachel were cuddled in on the couch just watching their friends having a good time and laughing. Rachel's was just enjoying the rhythmic sound of Quinn's heartbeat which as always was in tune with her own. Her eyes landed on Marley who she noticed was staring for longingly at Jake; when her eyes followed her line of vision she saw the boy flirting with that Kitty girl and that went up her ass sideways.

_Why are boys so stupid?_

She was never so grateful to be a lesbian.

Sure, she and Quinn didn't get off to the greatest start but that was fueled by fear and then she remembered her earlier conversation with Jake and she realized that maybe he was scared too.

She looked up at Quinn and smiled.

"I'll be right back baby," she pressed a quick kiss to Quinn's lips and Quinn watched as Rachel walked over to Marley. She smiled at her girlfriend's sweetness.

"Stop staring at Berry's ass Q," Santana's voice sounded as she plopped down beside her. "It's gross."

"I'll have you know there is nothing gross about Rachel," she saw that Santana had her fingers stuffed in her ears and she laughed. "Are you ever going to grow up San?"

"Probably not," Santana promised and patted her hand on Quinn's leg. "You'd miss me too much," Quinn smiled and saw that Santana was happy. Like truly happy for the first time since the end of summer.

"You seem good these days."

"I am good," she said wistfully and her eyes found Brittany who was of course on the dance floor. She stared for a moment before turning her attention back to Quinn. "I mean things still aren't as good as they will be when I'm in New York next year."

"Have you heard from NYU yet?" Santana shook her head and bit her lip. "You will though."

"And even if I don't… I'm going to New York anyway," Santana announced and Quinn was surprised. "I mean it Q and don't try to talk me out of it."

"I wasn't going to I was just surprised… so Britt is your dream huh?"

"Yup," Santana said proudly. "Yeah I want to sing and I even want to be famous… fuck I want to win a Grammy because Santana fucking Lopez is good enough."

"You won't hear me argue," Quinn told her with a giggle.

"But when Mr. Schue gave us that stupid as fuck disco assignment what I should've said was Brittany was my dream. I can live without singing Q but I cannot live without that girl," Quinn nodded knowing the feeling. "And I finally told her that."

"And you guys are better… I mean I can see it, but um… what changed?"

"We stopped avoiding the problem and started to deal with it to find a solution."

"Like a real adult, imagine that," Quinn teased and Santana scoffed.

"Fuck you Q," and Quinn laughed harder.

"But I'm happy for you guys… you are positively glowing and if figuring your shit out with Brittany is the reason than I stand behind you one hundred percent," Santana smiled.

"Thanks Quinn," it was quiet for a few moments.

"And are you and Rachel good?"

"We're great," she said honestly but Santana smirked so she continued. "No we are… I mean sometimes the jealousy monster rears its ugly head and obviously the distance is and will still be a problem but we're making it work. I understand and support you being willing to drop everything to be with Britt and I would do anything for Rachel should it come to that but I need this and she knows it."

"I get that Q… but why do you need it?"

"Because I need to be something other than Rachel Berry's girlfriend," Quinn saw Santana smiling. "And I know what you're thinking."

"What am I thinking?"

"You're thinking- you're Quinn Fabray she should be saying that she needs to me more than Quinn Fabray's girlfriend," Santana smirked.

"You know me too well Quinn," she said with a chuckle. "And I know the midget is going to be huge someday but Quinn you're pretty spectacular yourself."

"Thank San, but that's just it… I need to feel it. I need to feel like I am more than a head bitch who could control the kids in high school… I need to be more than just a former high school bad ass; I need to be a woman that deserves to be beside Rachel when she is the star she is destined to be."

"You already are that girl Q."

"Maybe… but I need to feel like I am," she said openly and honestly and saw Santana nod in understanding. "And Rachel gets it too."

"That's cool and you didn't hear this from me but if anyone of us is going to last as a couple after high school it's you and Rachel, hands down without a doubt I'd put money on it," Quinn smiled.

"I miss you Santana."

"I miss you too Q," she wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulder and pulled her into a hug. Then they snuggled together on the couch each watching the girl of their dreams.

* * *

Rachel sat down on the other couch next to Marley and saw the girl jump and then looked over at her.

"Oh hi Rachel," she said sweetly. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Marley nodded and went back to staring at Jake and Kitty. "How are_ you_?" Marley shrugged and Rachel's heart went out to her. "You've got it bad for him don't you?"

"So much," she admitted. "I just wish he'd notice me," she looked back at Rachel.

"Oh he does notice you."

"He does?" She got excited. "Did he say something?"

"Listen Marley and I want you to always remember this," Marley nodded again. "It's the small moments in life that count."

"What do you mean?"

"Well right now at your age… and I know I'm not that much older than you but I have always been mature for my age," Marley giggled. "But I do know this feeling, right now you feel like everything is so important. Like you'll never get a date, or never get asked to prom or never have the cute boy smile at you." Marley nodded as Rachel touched on every one of her insecurities.

"Yeah," she said sadly.

"But those things, those big things that you think are so important… they're really not." Marley furrowed her brow in confusion. "Yeah they're nice to have happen but those moments… those are not the important ones."

"They're not?"

"No," she shook her head. "Right now you think the important moments are being asked out on a date, or if the popular boy gives you his leather jacket," Marley blushed and ducked her head slightly. "Or when he comes over and asks you to dance."

"Well aren't they?"

"No, the important moments in life are the little ones like…" she trailed off and took a deep breath. "The ones like the way your knees got weak the first time his eyes landed on yours," Marley bit her lip. "Or the feeling that spread throughout your body when his fingers grazed your skin as he put that leather jacket on your shoulders," Marley nodded. "Or the butterflies that you feel when he is looking at you from across the room at a party," Marley caught on to what she was saying and she saw where Rachel was looking. As her eyes followed Rachel's line of vision she saw that not only was Jake looking at her he was smiling. And Rachel was right; butterflies spread throughout her body. She bit her lip again and looked back to Rachel.

"Wow," she breathed. "You're right," Rachel nodded.

"The moments in life that really matter are the small moments, the moments that happen somewhere in between the big moments… those are the lasting ones."

"Sounds familiar," Quinn's voice sounded behind her and both girls looked up to see a smiling Quinn.

"Yeah well my girlfriend has a way with words," Rachel told her and got up so that Quinn could sit and then she sat on her lap.

"Yeah well my girlfriend taught me that to begin with," Quinn responded and Marley smiled as they stared at each other.

"You guys are adorable," she said softly and both girls grinned.

"Thanks," they said simultaneously.

"I just hope I have the kind of relationship that you guys have," she said and both Quinn and Rachel looked at her.

"And I like guys but if being a lesbian is what it takes to be as happy as you two are; sign me up… just not with Kitty; she scares me," she cringed as she said it and both girls laughed.

"It's not that we're lesbians," Quinn told her. "It's that we found the right person. When you find the right person… you'll know what this is like," Marley nodded again.

"And as far as Kitty goes," Rachel spoke up and gained Marley's attention. "Try not to let her words hurt you… and I know it's easier said than done but whatever Kitty's deal is it's her issue not yours."

"She picks on me all the time."

"That's because there is something about you that she either wants or is jealous of."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, she's either jealous of your voice, or the way you carry yourself-"

"Or the way you fight for yourself and your mother no matter what," Quinn cut in. "Or-"

"Or the fact that she wants to get into your pants," Santana's voice chimed in behind them and Marley giggled. "But whatever it is, it's her fucked up deal and if you don't want her like that then just fucking ignore her and she'll go away," Marley was full on laughing now.

"You guys are awesome… god I just wish you still went to McKinley."

"Me too," Santana said kind of sadly and Quinn and Rachel knew the feeling. The future was both exciting and terrifying and they would all gladly take another year of mindless fun.

"Yeah but you have Tina," Rachel told her. "She's awesome and she's straight so she'd be able to help more than any of us can."

"Truth," Santana said and Marley laughed again. Seriously Santana is hilarious.

"Yeah I know… and Tina _is_ awesome," Marley said sadly. "But she's leaving next year and then what?"

"Then you'll be a junior and you can take the new girl under your wing and show her that even in high school there are people willing to help and stand up for the new kids, and the lonely kids, and the losers," Marley smiled. "You have glee club Marley and even if it's considered a loser club by the rest of the school that's fine because you'll have each other," Marley nodded because they already did. "These kids may not be the most popular kids-"

"Speak for yourself Berry," Santana cut in staring at her nails.

"But," Rachel continued as if she wasn't interrupted. "They are the best people you will ever know," she finished and Marley saw that even Santana was smiling.

"She's right you know," Santana told her. "Q, Britts and I were the queens of this school but it wasn't until Rachel fucking Berry and her band of singing losers walked into our lives that we felt like we belonged," Marley smiled.

"You'll find your way Marley," Quinn said. "And Kitty will either get over her shit and find a way to be your friend or she won't but either way you will do just fine."

"Now… it's almost midnight," Rachel looked at her watch and saw that there was less than a minute left.

"Oh fuck!" Santana shouted and rushed over to Brittany on the dance floor. The other three watched laughing.

"Anyway," Rachel continued. "Are you going to sit here and let him pass you by or are you going to take a chance?" Marley gulped.

"I don't know," she said.

"Take a chance, I did and it was the best thing I've ever done," her eyes locked on Quinn and neither girl saw that Marley had left.

"So Berry it's almost midnight," Quinn said and circled her arms around Rachel's waist.

"It is."

"You got your eye on anyone to kiss?"

"Yeah there is this stunning blonde with these devilish hazel eyes that I can't seem to keep my eyes off of but…" she saw Quinn arch that fucking eyebrow. "I don't know if I could get her… she's kind of out of my league," Quinn giggled but continued the game. She could hear them counting down.

Ten, nine, eight…

She continued to stare at Rachel.

Seven, six, five…

"She seems pretty in your league to me."

Four, three…

"Maybe you should take your own advice and take a chance," she hummed.

Two, one… and Rachel's lips crashed into hers. She instantly brought her hands up to Rachel's head and swiped her tongue across Rachel's bottom lip begging for entrance that Rachel gladly surrendered.

If they weren't so lost in each other they would've seen that Marley had also taken Rachel's advice… sort of.

/

After Quinn and Rachel got lost in each other's eyes Marley got to her feet. She could hear the counting in the background.

Ten, nine, eight…

She walked toward him and took a deep breath. She was going to take Rachel's advice but as she got closer the nerves overpowered her and she stopped walking.

Seven, six, five…

She stared at him as he stood not having noticed her yet. She just stared and then his eyes landed on her and she lost her breath.

She turned and was about to walk away when she felt a strong hand on her arm and felt herself being spun around.

Four, three…

He was right there and he was licking his lips and _oh god_.

Two, one…he moved closer and pressed his lips against hers in the sweetest kiss that made her toes curl. She could feel nerves and butterflies battering her stomach and fuck if Rachel wasn't completely right. Then she felt him pulling away and she wasn't having any of that.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Don't ever apologize for kissing me," she said with a heavy breath and circled her hand around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss that changed everything.

/

Once Quinn and Rachel's amazing kiss was over they looked around the room and smiled the sights before them. Brittany and Santana were slow dancing and staring into each other's eyes. Mike and Tina were cuddled on the couch as were Blaine and Kurt and in the corner Rachel's eyes widened at the sight of Jake and Marley kissing.

She looked at Quinn who had seen them too.

But now; Quinn's eyes were on the blond girl in the corner who was also staring at them with her arms crossed and a scowl on her lips.

She was definitely jealous.

But Quinn wasn't sure who she was jealous of… Marley or Jake.

* * *

Rachel was back in New York and on her way to school. She was grateful for all that Cassie had done to help her but she still needed to confront her about why.

She was really starting to think that Quinn was right and that Cassie had a crush on her. She meant to confront her when they returned after Thanksgiving break but she chickened out and ever since then Cassie had been going out of her way to be nice to her and she just needed to call her out on it.

And she needed to do it now.

When she walked into Cassie's dance room she saw her moving across the floor and she stared stupidly; the woman was so, so talented. She was so lost in thought that she missed that Cassie had stopped dancing and was now watching her.

After a few moments of looking at Rachel, Cassie snapped out of her own daze.

"Rachel… is there something you needed?" Rachel looked at her and felt her face blush, she blinked several times and she took a deep breath.

"Y-Yeah Miss July I-"

"Oh I'm Miss July again… I thought we were friends Rachel?"

_Oh fucking hell_- Rachel thought- _This is going to be hard_.

Rachel looked at the floor and took a deep breath before speaking.

"That is precisely why I needed to speak with you Miss July while I appreciate your help in getting this audition and I am extremely flattered I just don't think it's right. It is completely inappropriate for you to being doing nice things for me based on what I can only assume is a crush."

"What you-"

"No please let me get through this Miss July. You are an amazing teacher and after our rough start you have even become one of my favorite teachers as well as a wonderful mentor and I thought friend but there is no way that I could ever cross any student teacher lines even if I weren't in love with Quinn," Rachel took a breath for the first time since starting her rant and Cassie smirked and crossed her arms over her chest and let Rachel continue. "So while I think you are an incredible dancer, teacher and person I do not think I can continue to be your teaching assistant and if it makes things easier for you I would just like you to know I am willing to transfer to a different dance instructor."

"Are you done?" Cassie wondered and Rachel nodded.

At least she seemed to be taking this well.

"Yes."

"I'm not into you Rachel," she said and Rachel's eyes finally met hers.

"What… yo-you're not?" Cassie shook her head.

"No," she stepped closer. "I'm not," she watched with mild amusement as Rachel's cheeks flushed bright red.

She was going to fucking kill Quinn.

But then she thought about it and _no… Quinn was right the signs were there_.

"No… Quinn was right, the signs were there," Rachel said. "I don't mean to flatter myself here but I have excellent gaydar and while I don't think you play for my team I do believe that you at least pinch hit once in a while."

Rachel smiled internally at her proper use of a sports reference; she saw Cassie smirking.

"So either you are at least attracted to me or… you're fucking nuts," she said and Cassie barked laughter. Rachel's face brightened red again.

"Okay look… you're right about my se-sexuality and maybe you didn't completely misread my actions," Rachel crossed her arms with a smug look on her lips. "But I'm not into you… at all; you're right that would be inappropriate and all kinds of wrong."

"But then why?"

"You remind me of someone," she said with a shrug. "You remind me of a girl I briefly dated in college and that is all," she saw Rachel's mouth form an O and nod.

"I-Is she… is my resemblance to this girl. Is that why you gave me a chance to prove myself to you?"

"No Rachel… you did that," Rachel furrowed her brow. "I watched you… you came back here every day after classes and you worked your ass off with extra practice. I stand by my words on that dance with Brody though. You were sexy… but you weren't showing me the dance skills that you clearly have, and then after your outburst," she watched as Rachel winced. "You came back here like a grown adult and owned up to it. I see your potential Rachel and that is why I stopped being so hard on you… and plus you remind me and you were right what you said. I was jealous that you still have your career ahead of you," Rachel nodded.

"I'm sorry," Rachel told her. "You know f-for assuming that you liked me and," she saw Cassie laughing and she blushed again. "I'm not usually presumptuous at least not about that stuff and I'm sorry for implying that-"

"It's fine Rachel," Cassie told her. "Do you want to know how you can make it up to me?" Rachel's eyes widened. "You can nail that audition tomorrow," Rachel smiled and Cassie walked out of the room.

She immediately pulled out her phone and sent Quinn a text.

From Rachel: _I just made an ass out of myself with Cassie and it's all your fault. You and your stupid theories about her wanting me._

The reply was instant.

From Quinn:_ You asked her about it? OMG Rachel I was just teasing you._

From Rachel: _Are you fucking kidding me?_

Quinn was sitting in the library trying to stifle her laughter at the thought of Rachel confronting her. What she wouldn't have given to have been there.

From Quinn: _I'm sorry_ :(

From Rachel: _You owe me big time for this Fabray and I'm going to make you pay_.

From Quinn: _Sounds kinky_.

From Rachel: _Must you always make everything dirty? You're worse than Noah… call me._

From Quinn: _I will in a minute, I just need to leave the library_.

Rachel smiled at her phone and her little nerd. She wasn't really mad at Quinn but it would be so much fun making her squirm. A few minutes later her phone rang and a smile came over her face as she answered it; then spent the remainder of the night on the phone with her girl.

* * *

The next day, Rachel was walking down the street. She was on her way to her audition when her phone rang in her bag she pulled it out and her face lit up seeing that Quinn was calling her.

"He-"

"You stole my Yale sweatshirt didn't you?" Quinn cut her off and Rachel giggled.

"Yes I did," she heard Quinn whine. "You're not really mad are you because I love it?"

"No I guess not," Quinn said and Rachel could tell she was pouting so she grinned evilly before speaking again.

"I'm sorry babe but it's so warm and comfy and I feel closer to you when I wear it," she heard Quinn sigh and she knew she had her. "And it smells like you which is helpful for masturbation purposes."

"Mm," Quinn moaned. "Please Rachel don't tease I have to go to class."

"Oh so... it would be bad for me to tell you that I also stole something else of yours."

"What else did you take?" Quinn wondered trying to remember what else she was missing.

"The yellow panties you were wearing on New Year's Eve," she heard Quinn moan. "Those smell like you too," she nearly growled.

"Fuck Rach," Quinn husked. "Please stop I-I have to get to class."

"Okay I'll stop… but tonight we're Skyping and you can watch me use those panties as I touch myself," Quinn moaned again.

"Please Rachel I'm begging you to stop… I need to get through this class without thinking about you and- and th-that." Rachel giggled.

"Okay… I'll stop but we are on for tonight right?"

"So on," Quinn promised and Rachel felt her own arousal start and suddenly she knew how Quinn felt.

"Okay you're right we need to stop talking about this because I'm about to go in for my audition and I can't be thinking about you the whole time," this time Quinn giggled.

"Okay babe I love you and I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," Rachel beamed.

"Call me afterward and if I don't answer I'll call you back right after class."

"Okay," Rachel promised. "I'm going in now I love you too Quinn."

"Bye baby."

"Bye," Rachel ended the call, put it on vibrate and tossed it into her bag. She walked in and gave her name to the receptionist in the waiting area. The girl gave her some paperwork to fill out and told her they would be out to get her in a few minutes Rachel thanked her and took a seat. As she filled out the paperwork she felt her phone buzzing in her bag and pulled it out and opened the text.

From Quinn: _Break a leg xx_

She smiled at the text and typed a quick reply.

From Rachel: _Thanks and I love you Quinn so fucking much._

From Quinn: _Right back at you._

She smiled, tucked her phone away and went back to work on the paperwork. Just as she was finishing up she heard a male voice.

"Rachel Berry," he said and she met his eyes. He smiled and opened the door to the audition room. She got up, straightened her skirt and walked toward him.

The first step toward her dream.

And it felt amazing.

* * *

**A/N 2: The title comes from the song I Feel Pretty/Unpretty by the Glee Cast. **


	7. Chapter 7: Close My Eyes and Leap

**A/N: Warning: Sexy Skype action.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Close My Eyes and Leap**

"_Do not let your fire go out, spark by irreplaceable spark in the hopeless swaps of the _

_not-quite, the not-yet, and the not-at-all. Do not let the hero in your soul perish in the _

_lonely frustration for the life you deserved and have never been able to reach. The world _

_you desire can be won. It exists… it is real… it is possible… it's yours."_

_-Ayn Rand; Atlas Shrugged_

_/ _

Quinn was standing backstage of the theater. She was about to audition for her very first role since the small role she had in _West Side Story_. She mentally kicked herself for not being more like her girlfriend and having a more impressive resume but it wasn't until she joined glee club that she found her true passion.

Well she found both of them.

She smiled wide as she thought about Rachel.

Rachel was definitely her passion; but being in glee club is how she realized her true passion for performing. She always loved the arts in any form. When she was a kid she took a lot of dance classes and it was fun but then again so was climbing trees and throwing rocks at boys.

She laughed at herself.

How did she not know she was gay for so long?

But she didn't realize how good performing made her feel until her very first competition on the McKinley High auditorium. As they sang _Somebody to Love_ she felt at home on that stage.

And now standing here on this stage she could feel the nerves battering her stomach. She was about to read for the lead role in this drama department's annual play and she was nervous. She wished she was more prepared.

"Quinn Fabray," she heard Professor Avery calling her. She took a deep breath and walked out into the bright lights of the stage.

"Hello, I'm Quinn Fabray and I'll be auditioning for the role of Emily Webb," her drama teacher nodded and she took a few deep breaths getting into her character before beginning.

But halfway through the monologue that she had memorized she froze. Her mind went blank and she forget everything.

She suddenly knew exactly how Rachel felt when she choked in her NYADA audition.

No, no, no this can't be happening she was Quinn fucking Fabray and she never forgot anything she read. She could quote lines from every book she has ever read.

And that was a fucking lot.

She heard her professor clearing her throat and she looked over at her. She couldn't see her; not with the bright light of the spotlight shining in her eyes. But she could hear her.

"M-Miss Fabray," she began but then Quinn found her voice.

"I-I can do this just please just give me another chance."

"Okay," her teacher agreed. She took another deep breath as she willed the words to come to her. She knew them.

She knew them.

She fucking knew them.

But she couldn't for the life of her remember what they were and the theater was filled with ear splitting silence but Quinn could only hear the sound of her own heartbeat and then she heard her professor's voice again.

"Miss Fabray whenever you're ready?" she nodded and tears spilled from her eyes.

She had been ready.

She had memorized this scene backwards and forwards and she had been so prepared to nail this audition to the wall but instead nothing.

She looked at her professor one last time.

Well in her direction because she couldn't see her because of that fucking spotlight, she raised her arm to shield herself from the light and spoke with a trembling voice full of failure.

"I-I'm sorry," she said through her tears and then she ran out of there. In fact she ran across the courtyard because that was what Quinn did when she was scared, or lost, or pissed.

And right now she was fucking pissed.

She was so angry at herself that she just wanted to run.

She was going to go home and cry but instead she turned and ran toward the athletic field.

Running always made her feel better.

She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and she took it out, she smiled weakly at the text from Rachel.

From Rachel: _How was the audition, never mind I know you nailed it you're so brilliant Quinn. I will be the first in line to buy tickets for the show to watch my baby light up the stage. Call me when you get this and I love you._

Rachel's cheery optimism usually always made her so happy and proud but right now all it did was make her feel like more of a failure.

And Quinn Fabray doesn't fail.

She typed out a quick reply which simply said:

From Quinn: _I blew my audition._

Quinn tucked her phone away and ran.

When Rachel got the text she tried to call but only got Quinn's voicemail each time. So she read the text over again and her heat went out to Quinn, she knew she would come around and that she was currently beating herself up over this… and she never wished she was with Quinn more than she did in that moment.

* * *

Rachel's heart went out to Quinn and she just wished the girl would answer her phone but if she knew Quinn, like she knew Quinn, she was certain that she was probably running the track at school and working through her feelings.

She knew Quinn wasn't intentionally ignoring her texts and calls and she knew she would turn to her when she was ready. She just had to be patient.

But Rachel was never any good at being patient.

But she would; and she certainly knew how Quinn was feeling. It had been a month and a half since her very first New York audition and she didn't get the part. She called Quinn in tears when they told her and Quinn made her feel better like Quinn always does.

And then she showed up on her doorstep the next day and made her feel better in a whole different way… just like she always does.

Since then she tried and failed for another role in another local production but after her first one Quinn reminded her that she was still so new to the scene and that she was still in college and there would be many times that she wouldn't get the role but that she should never stop trying.

Which of course she knew.

However, knowing that didn't help soothe the sting of rejection that she felt after her first ever rejection and now it had happened again. She wanted to tell Quinn and have her reassure her but Quinn had failed herself and all she wanted to do was get on the train to New Haven and hold her girl while they both cry over their collective failure.

But she couldn't do that. It was the middle of the week and she couldn't ditch her classes and she knew Quinn wouldn't want her to.

She just wished Quinn would take her calls.

She was walking toward her dance class when she heard Brody's voice behind her.

"Rachel," she turned and shot him a tight smile. "Hey Rachel," he said smiling as he caught up.

"So how was the audition?"' She frowned and shook her head.

"They said that I wasn't right for the role," he frowned too and draped his arm across her shoulder.

"Aw, I'm sorry," he said in a sweet tone. "But it's their loss and you'll get the next one."

"Thanks Brody, but what if I don't?"

"Then you'll get the one after that," she cocked her head to the side and looked at him with a look of pure disbelief.

"Don't patronize me," she said and crossed her arms. He giggled and stopped walking. She stopped too and faced him.

"I wasn't… I'm serious Rachel, there are going to be roles that you're just not right for and that doesn't mean that you're not hugely talented and ready for this," she nodded. "And you know this so why are you doubting yourself?"

"I guess… I don't know." She let out a heavy sigh. She might as well tell him, he is her friend after all. "It's just that usually when I'm feeling all insecure and full of doubts I turn to Quinn and she makes me feel better," he arched his eyebrow and smirked in a way that reminded her so much of Noah. She pushed him. "Not like that you pervert," she giggled.

"At least I got you to smile," he said and she did smile at him. "So what's up with Quinn are you guys fighting or something?"

"No," Rachel told him shaking her head. "No she's just upset right now too."

"Why? I-I mean if you don't mind telling me."

"She um… she kind of blew an audition for the school play and she isn't talking to me right now," he arched his eyebrow in confusion so she elaborated. "Quinn does this thing where she runs away," he seemed even more confused. "Wait that isn't exactly right… she was raised in a house where showing emotion wasn't allowed, and she has overcome so much of that over the years but sometimes especially when I'm not around to get her to talk to me, she reverts to her old self and runs."

"But where is she running to?"

"No," she giggled again. "I mean she literally runs… right now she is probably running the track at school until her legs collapse on her." He could see that Rachel was worried. "Usually she'll have me or Santana to pull her back in when she's like this… but I can't exactly leave right now and I'm sure Santana can't either… I'm just so worried."

"Well doesn't she have a roommate? You could call her."

"Yeah but I don't have her number?" She said sadly and then her eyes widened and she squealed. "But Santana does," he nodded. "They're sort of friends," she squealed again. "You're a genius Brody," she kissed his cheek and rushed off. "I'll see you later," he waved awkwardly and was glad he could help.

Rachel dialed Santana's phone number and heard her angry voice on the other end after one ring.

"What do you want Berry?"

"I need your help Santana."

* * *

Santana was having a shit day… she was so sick and tired of waiting and waiting to hear about NYU that she was starting panic. She needed to be in New York the following year and she was so angry with herself that she chose this school to begin with. She was also upset for Brittany who was still getting the run around from her dance company. If they would just give her the fukcing job she could quit the book store but no…

They wanted to fucking play her.

And it was taking everything in Santana to let Brittany handle this instead of marching into the office and going all Lima heights.

But she knew Brittany could handle them.

Brittany had called and told her she was going down there to confront them and ask them once and for all if they were going to hire her or not.

And if not she was going to look elsewhere.

She was so proud of her girl.

She typed out a quick text to her.

From Santana: _Good luck baby and I love you xo_

The reply was quick.

From Brittany: _Thanks babe, I'm going now I'll let you know what they say._

Santana smiled at her phone and grabbed her bag. She had been in the library studying but she needed to get to cheer practice. When her phone rang she thought it was Brittany and butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

Yeah Brittany still gave her butterflies.

But instead her phone screen said _Rachel calling_. She opened it and grumbled into the phone.

"What do you want Berry?"

"I need your help Santana." She could hear the worry in Rachel's voice and immediately dropped her attitude.

"What's wrong Rachel?"

"I'm not sure anything is wrong, I mean she isn't answering my calls but I'm sure she is fine I just… I'm just really worried because sometimes she pushes herself to far an-"

"Spit it out Berry," she yelled cutting off her rant.

"Quinn blew her audition," Rachel blurted out and Santana felt bad for Quinn and she also instantly knew why Rachel was calling. "And she isn't answering my calls and I know she is probably just running the track but I'm not there and I can't go there so do you think you can-"

"Call Sawyer," Santana finished her thought for her. "I'm on it Rachel and I'll give Sawyer your number so that she can contact you, I have to get to cheer practice but you better fucking text me when you do know."

"Will do and thanks Santana."

"She's our girl Berry."

"I know."

* * *

Brittany was pissed. She was so sick and tired of the dance company toying with her. Yeah she was very grateful to them for taking a chance on her to begin with but she knew without a doubt that she had already proven her worth to them. She had done so many things and had brought in so many new clients ever since she had been interning there for the last six and a half months.

She smiled at Santana's text and sent her one in return and then she marched down to the building. When she got there she was greeted by one of the dancers.

"Hey Brittany," he said. "I didn't know you were working today."

"Hi John and I'm not… I need to see Tim or Claire are either of them here?"

"They both are," John said and cowered a bit under Brittany's glare. Brittany smiled at his reaction as she made her way upstairs to the offices. She knew why John was scared at it was because of her own HBIC glare.

Yeah she had one.

She didn't have to use it very often because Quinn and Santana did most of the dirty work and she got to be the sweet simple girl that was friends with them. But she was just as much of a head bitch as her two best friends were and sometimes even more so.

Just ask Finn Hudson.

She smiled at the memory of one of the few times that her friends in glee club bared witness to what happens when someone pissed her off and it was that day in the auditorium after Finn had outed Santana.

She smirked as she channeled the feeling she felt that day and wanted to use it right now. She knocked on the door of the offices and heard Tim- the principle owner of the company- beckon her to enter.

She stood up straight, with her shoulders back in the precision that comes from being a dancer her whole life, she smirked and she pushed her way into the office. Tim smiled upon seeing her but his smile disappeared the moment he caught sight of her glare. The co-owner Claire was also in the office and she also seemed a bit taken aback by Brittany's appearance she was so used to the girl being nothing but smiles.

Brittany laughed internally at their reactions.

Apparently they underestimated her just like everyone in her high school did- with the exception of the glee club. They were used to her being fun and carefree and she was pretty certain that is why they had been taking advantage of her.

Well that was about to end now.

She was either going to walk out with a job or without one.

"What can we do for you Brittany," Claire said and Brittany smiled at the trepidation in her tone. She would use that to her advantage.

"With all due respect," Brittany began. "I would like you both to know that I am very appreciative of the chance you've taken on me," Tim smiled and nodded. "But it has been over six months and I was wondering if you were ever going to offer me a permanent position here. I love working here but I really need to have a real income so that I can stop killing myself by working two jobs." Tim scoffed and Claire adjusted herself in her seat and Brittany growled inwardly knowing what was about to happen. She could feel her hands shaking.

"W-Well," Tim began and his voice was shaking. "We never said that your internship here would result in a permanent position and-"

"Yes you did," Brittany cut him off as the anger got the better of her. She took a deep breath to get herself in check so that she didn't climb over the desk and start beating the hell out of him- Lima heights style.

"Well Brittany," Claire cut in seeing the anger spreading throughout Brittany's body. "If I remember correctly we said that after some time we would reconsider your internship."

"Some time… after some time," Brittany nearly yelled and again regained her composure. "Yeah you said after six months… it's been six months."

"Well we'll have to evaluate your work for a trial period," Tim said and that was it Brittany lost it.

She had already done so much for this company and they fucking knew it. She smirked, leaned over the desk, and met Tim's eyes.

"Evaluate this… I quit," she stood up straight. "And thank you." she turned away from them.

"Wait!" Claire called. "Wait please!" Brittany turned back and sneered as they both scrambled out of their seats. "Please let me be the first to offer you a full time job here."

"No thanks," Brittany said and walked out with her head held high.

She knew it was stupid.

She knew she probably blew her only chance to dance in New York fucking City. But in that moment she knew she couldn't work for people like that. She just couldn't.

She pulled out her phone and shot Santana a quick text as the panic swept over her.

From Brittany: _I just quit and now I'm freaking out. Text me when you get this_.

She knew Santana was at cheer practice and wouldn't get the text until later so she walked down to her book store job to see if they would hire her full time because if not she was screwed.

It was so stupid.

But it felt so right.

And Brittany always, always followed her heart.

* * *

Sawyer was walking to her class when she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She furrowed her brow at the screen _Santana calling_.

"Hello," she said answering the call.

"Hey Sawyer listen I need your help."

"Okay."

"This is going to sound crazy and I'll explain everything later but Quinn is upset and when Quinn is upset she runs."

"And you think she would run to me?" She was confused.

"No like she literally runs, she'll probably be on the track," Sawyer nodded even though Santana couldn't see it. "But she won't stop. She won't stop running until she thinks she gets all of her feelings out and usually Rachel or I can talk her down and get her to stop but-"

"But you're not here. Say no more Santana I'm on it."

"Thanks Sawyer and I gotta run to cheer practice but I'm going to text you Rachel's number can you please text her when you find Quinn…she's probably going out of her mind right now."

"Okay I will," Sawyer said and she was already on her way toward the track.

"Okay thanks," Santana said before ending the call. Sawyer heard her phone beep from her bag a few moments later and knew it was Santana's text. But that didn't matter right now all that mattered was Quinn.

She got to the track in record time and exhaled a relieved breath when she saw Quinn still running. She walked over to the edge of the track near where Quinn was and Quinn stopped when she saw her.

"Sawyer what-"

"You shouldn't ignore calls from your girlfriend," Sawyer cut her off and saw Quinn's face drop.

"I know I just," she trailed off when she saw Sawyer pulling out her phone and typing. "What are you doing?"

"I'm texting Rachel, she's freaking out Quinn!"

She typed out the message and tucked her phone back in her bag and when she looked up she saw that Quinn's eyes were swimming with tears and Sawyer instantly felt bad for yelling at her.

"She is," Quinn whined. "I just… I fucked up and when I fuck up I like to run; and I didn't even think about the fact that Rachel is miles away and can't come check up on me like she usually does," Sawyer hugged her and Quinn collapsed into her.

"It's okay she knows now," she felt Quinn pulling away so she released her grip. And they started to walk the track.

"Do you want to tell me what is wrong?"

"I blew my audition and I was pissed… I am pissed at myself and when I get like this running is the only thing I can do to clear my mind… but I didn't take into account that Rachel would call you."

"She didn't, Santana did." Quinn furrowed her brow. "I guess Rachel didn't have my number so she asked Santana to ask me," Quinn hung her head.

"Well now I feel like an even bigger asshole."

"Well it was kind of an asshole thing to do… I guess sometimes you push yourself too far," Quinn nodded. "They had me so worried I thought I was going to find you passed out or something and you are cute Quinn but I do not want to give you mouth to mouth," Quinn giggled.

"Well thanks for coming anyway and I guess I need to be more careful now that Rachel and Santana for that matter can't just come after me," Sawyer arched her eyebrow.

"You think?"

"Yeah I guess I just didn't realize that not answering Rachel would send her into panic mode," Sawyer nodded again. "I'll be more careful next time."

"It's okay Quinn… but are you… I mean are you okay?"

"Yeah I feel much better now."

"Good… I need to get to class," Sawyer stepped away from her. "Call your girlfriend, oh and thank Santana too."

"Okay mom."

"Fuck you Quinn."

"No thanks I like Rachel better."

"Good to hear," Sawyer walked away smiling. And Quinn pulled her phone out. She knew Rachel was still in class and probably wouldn't get this. Well she hoped Rachel was in class. She typed the text anyway.

She hit send and then ran toward her dorm.

* * *

Rachel was walking out of her dance class. It was a miracle that she had made it through this day but if something bad had happened she knew she would feel it. As soon as she made it out of the class she pulled out her phone and saw that she had three missed texts.

She opened the first.

From Santana: _I talked to Sawyer she is on it. Gave her your number so she is going to text you when she finds Quinn._

She hurriedly opened the next one.

From Unknown: _Hey Rachel, Sawyer here. I'm with Quinn she's fine I found her running. I'm going to yell at her for you._

Rachel first breathed a sigh of relief that Quinn was fine and then she laughed and thanked Barbra for Sawyer. She also quickly saved her number in case she ever needed her again. She quickly opened the third and a smile crossed her lips when she saw it was from Quinn.

From Quinn:_ I am so sorry baby. I'm fine and thank you for getting Sawyer to check on me. I guess I just didn't think clearly. I'm okay now and I love you. I'm going home to shower and I'll call you later. I'm so sorry again xx_

She was so grateful to both Santana and Sawyer and was never more thankful to have them both in Quinn's life.

And her own life.

She was going to have to send them both flowers or something. She pulled out her phone and dialed Quinn's number it rang once and then she finally relaxed when Quinn's voice was heard.

"I'm so sorry Rachel," and Rachel knew she was… so she couldn't even yell at her.

"Well it's not okay but it is understandable so long as you promise to never make me freak out like that again."

"I won't I promise," Quinn said.

"Do you want to tell me about your awful day and then I'll tell you about mine?"

"Why what happened?"

"You weren't the only one who lost out on a role today," Rachel said and Quinn instantly she felt like shit. She had made Rachel worry when she was already having a bad day.

"Oh my god Rach, I'm so sorry… I feel so selfish."

"Hey, hey don't," Rachel said to her. "No listen don't feel bad we both had bad days it happens… but I think what we need is maybe some ice cream and a movie."

"Sounds perfect babe."

"But why don't you tell me about your awful day first and then I'll tell you mine."

"Okay," Quinn said sadly before she told Rachel what happened and Rachel definitely knew that feeling.

* * *

Santana was so fucking annoyed.

Cheer practice was the last thing she wanted to be doing so she was never more thankful to be done. When she got into the locker room she took out her phone; she saw that she had two texts.

The first was from her incredible girlfriend.

From Brittany: _Hey babe, things didn't go well and I quit. I'm about to go to the book store to see if they'll give me more hours. I'll call you later with the details._

She quickly opened the second one.

From Sawyer: _Quinn's fine. I texted Rachel and then I yelled at Quinn, Santana style. But she's fine so no worries._

She smiled and sent a quick thank you to Sawyer before dialing Brittany's number. She walked out of the locker room. She'd shower at home, she needed to talk to her girl first.

"Hello," Brittany's sweet and sad voice said over the line and Santana smiled.

"Hey baby… tell me what happened."

And then she did.

* * *

Rachel was sitting on the couch mindlessly flipping the channels. Quinn was going to call her soon and they were going to watch the same movie. It was Rachel's feel good movie and she really needed to feel good right now.

A few moments later, Kurt came in and slumped to the couch.

"What's wrong?" She asked taking in his sad face.

"I miss Blaine," and not a moment later Mike came in and slumped on the couch on her other side.

"I know the feeling bro… I miss Tina," he said sadly and Rachel smiled.

"Well Quinn and I are having a movie date in a little while if you'd like to join us. We're watching _Funny Girl_," both boys' eyes lit up at that and Rachel giggled. If Mike hadn't been dating Tina since forever she would have questioned his sexuality in this moment.

"I'll get the wine," Kurt said.

"I'll make the popcorn," Mike said at the same time. It was a few moments later when Brittany walked into the house and plopped down on the couch beside Rachel.

"Hey Britt, you seem upset too."

"Yeah I quit my job today?"

"At the book store?" Rachel asked with hope, but that hope was gone when Brittany shook her head.

"I was tired of them walking on me and when I asked them to hire me and they gave me the run around I just… quit," Rachel smiled proudly.

"Well you'll find a dance company that will be proud to have you and until then you know I'll help you cover the rent," Brittany smiled at her.

"Thanks Rachel," she said sadly and Rachel patted her leg.

"Hey Quinn, Kurt, Mike, and I are having a movie date in a little while if you'd like to join us in our pity party."

"That sounds perfect," Brittany told her with a grin. "What movie?'

"_Funny Girl_," Rachel responded and watched as Brittany's eyes lit up.

"Ooh that's Santana's favorite feel better movie, I'm going to call her and see if she can join us," Brittany said getting to her feet, phone in hand. Rachel laughed at the fact that she and the big bad Santana Lopez had the same favorite feel better movie.

Her phone rang and she smiled.

"Hello gorgeous," she heard Quinn giggle.

"Are you ready?" Quinn asked her.

"Not yet babe… you see Kurt, Mike, Britt, and Santana have all had a really bad day too so I invited them to join us… I hope you don't mind," Quinn smiled.

"I don't mind at all, and I don't know if I've ever told you this before but I'm insanely in love with you," Rachel chuckled.

"Once or twice," Rachel got the movie ready and cuddled with a blanket and her girl. And several minutes later when Kurt, Mike, and Brittany-also on the phone with her girl- all cuddled around her on the couch she started the movie.

And Santana and Quinn were cuddled in their blankets watching the same movie on their laptops and their girls on the phone and it was perfect.

By the time the movie was over everyone felt better.

And Brittany knew she was going to audition for another dance company the next day, and Quinn knew she was going to try again for the play even if she had to be the stage manager or something, and Rachel knew that she was going to go to the other audition that she was up for.

They were all going to take another chance.

* * *

Rachel was pacing out in front of the building.

"Are you ready?" Quinn's voice said into her ear.

"As I'll ever be," she said.

"And what are you going to do?"

"Close my eyes and leap," Rachel said and Quinn giggled. "What it seemed appropriate?" Rachel felt her nerves settle a bit.

"It's perfect actually babe… and I think I'm going to do the same thing. Close my eyes and leap." Rachel smiled into the phone. "Now is not the time to let our fears hold us back."

"I love you Quinn," Rachel said sweetly and Quinn felt the butterflies.

"I love you too and call me after."

"I will."

"Break a leg," she said and Rachel smiled.

"Thanks… bye baby."

"Bye," Quinn said and she ended the call and went into the audition with her head held high.

/

Quinn walked into the theater hoping for another chance with her own audition. She saw Professor Avery standing on the stage.

"Professor Avery," she called and the woman turned to face her.

"Hello Quinn," she said with a smile.

"Thank you for meeting me," she watched the woman nod and she took a deep breath. "I know I screwed up my audition and I'm not asking you to let me audition again."

"Good."

"For that role," Quinn finished and thought she might have seen the woman smile briefly before she snapped back to her normal expression. "But I was hoping maybe all of the roles haven't been cast yet and even if they had I was hoping maybe you need a stage manager or anything backstage really, I'll do anything I just want to be involved." She saw another flicker of a smile.

"This is really important to you isn't it Quinn?"

"It's everything," she blurted out and then smiled as her thoughts went wild.

Well almost everything.

And of course her thoughts were on Rachel.

"There is a minor role left open if you're interested in reading for it."

"I am, please Professor Avery."

"Okay Quinn, you have ten minutes to learn a monologue and I want you to impress me," she handed her a copy of the play and told her which lines she wanted her to learn.

"I will," Quinn told her and started to walk backstage.

She learned the monologue as quickly as possible and vowed to herself not to let the nerves and fear win out this time. Ten minutes later when Professor Avery called out her name she went out there and did in fact impress her.

Or at least she thought she did.

When it was over she looked down at her and saw the woman was smiling.

"Very good Quinn," Quinn couldn't hide her excitement. "Rehearsals start on Monday."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said grinning and as she started to leave the stage.

"And Quinn," Professor Avery called and she turned back.

"Yes ma'am."

"I hope to see you in here for next year's fall play as well and you better nail that part like you did today."

"I will," Quinn said with a grin.

"That role is perfect for you… hell it is you," Quinn smiled wider. "Congratulations Quinn and I look forward to working with you."

"Me too," she practically ran to her phone to call Rachel.

* * *

Brittany walked into Parsons' Dance Company with her head held high and she was ready to impress. She filled out all the paperwork and waited. When they called her name she went out there and not only performed a routine that had the owners of the company sitting in awe it was a routine she choreographed herself.

When she was done the two men and one woman that were holding her audition were on their feet clapping.

The first one who had introduced himself as Stephen smiled at her.

"Brittany that was incredible," he said and she smiled, still trying to catch her breath.

"Thank you," she said and the woman whose name was Cathy spoke.

"Yeah that was just brilliant," she said and Brittany nodded and thanked her.

"Was that your own choreography?" The third man, Greg asked her and she nodded again.

"Yes sir," she said and again they all clapped.

"How long have you been dancing professionally?" Cathy asked her.

"Six months," Brittany answered and they all gasped.

"You're kidding," Stephen said and she shook her head.

"Well I think we're all in agreement here," Greg said to her. "Let's talk about the kind of work you will be doing for us." Brittany beamed.

"Wait… you mean I got the job?" Stephen laughed.

"Yes that is what he meant," she squealed and jumped up and down.

"I mean are you sure because I only have six months experience and," Stephen laughed again which stopped Brittany from talking anymore.

"Are you trying to talk us out of it?"

"No I mean," she began with a nervous giggle. "I guess I'm just surprised. The dance company I just left only had me as an intern and wouldn't hire me full time which is why I left… so I guess I wasn't expecting you to say yes."

"Well from what we can see you are far more talented than they gave you credit for," Cathy told her and Brittany beamed. "So their loss is our gain; right," Brittany smiled wider. "It is right?"

"Oh my god yes!" Brittany shouted and then quieted down. "Yes, yes a million times." Stephen laughed again.

"I like your enthusiasm kid," he said and got to his feet. He held out his hand and Brittany gladly shook it. "Welcome to Parsons Dance Company," he pulled out a chair for her to sit and she did. "Now let's talk about your salary and benefits shall we," Brittany nodded and tried to stay professional; as they talked about the shit ton of money she would be making not to mention the decent hours with adequate days off and she tried to control the kid inside of her but this was literally her dream come true.

Well this and Santana.

She couldn't wait to tell Santana.

/

Santana was worried. Their date the other night was wonderful but she was really starting to worry about Brittany and herself.

If she didn't fucking hear from NYU soon she was going to go there and find the admissions department and get answers the way Santana does best.

But then she saw it; right there on her bed.

Her roommate must have gotten the mail because there on her bed was an envelope with NYU on the front.

She was nervous.

She paced back and forth across her floor several times before she finally grabbed the letter and tore into it.

The squeal that came out of her when she saw that she had gotten in sounded a bit like one of Rachel Berry's but she didn't give a fuck.

She grabbed her phone and dialed Brittany's number.

"Hello," Brittany said and Santana nearly squealed again.

"I got it… I got in to NYU for next fall," she said quickly and heard Brittany cheering for her.

"Oh San; that makes me so happy baby… I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah me too," she said with a happy grin spread across her mouth and then she remembered that Brittany had her audition today and the fact that she hadn't called her couldn't be good.

"Oh babe I'm sorry," Santana told her.

"What for?"

"Well here I am all happy and shit and I didn't even take into account that you had your audition today," Santana's voice sounded so sad and Brittany tried her hardest not to giggle as she went on with that sullen tone. "So I'm guessing it didn't go well," she wondered but before Brittany could speak she did again. "Ya know what fuck them Britt you'll find something better and-"

"What makes you think it didn't go well," Brittany said with that teasing tone that had Santana equally confused and turned on.

"Wait did it?" She heard Brittany giggle. "I'm confused, why are you laughing?" Just then a knock sounded on Santana's door. "Fuck off I'm talking to my girl," she yelled at the closed door and heard Brittany giggling again.

"What is so funny?"

"Open the door San," she husked and Santana's eyes bulged out. She turned and opened the door to see her beautiful and sexy and very happy girlfriends standing before her. She dropped her phone.

"You're here," she whispered as her mouth fell open again.

"I'm here," Brittany put her phone away. "And you're looking at the newest professional dancer working full time for Parsons Dance Company.

Santana let out another Rachel squeal and pulled Brittany into the room and then kissed her passionately. When the kiss broke she stared into those amazing blue eyes.

"I'm so fucking proud of you Britt," she husked and Brittany nodded as she started to undo the buttons on Santana' shirt.

"I'm proud of you too," she berathed out as Santana shoved her against the door. "I mean in a few short months you're going to be in New York with me and mmm," Brittany moaned and Santana's panties were ruined.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too," Brittany said with lust in her eyes. "But are you going to keep talking or are you going to congratulate me properly?" Lust flashed in Santana's eyes as she pulled Brittany's pants and panties off in one motion, dropped to her knees, flipped Brittany's leg over her shoulder and then she did in fact congratulate her properly.

And Brittany loved every fucking second of it.

* * *

Rachel was lying naked in her bed. She knew Brittany had gone to visit Santana this weekend and this was one of the weekends that she and Quinn didn't visit but they always found other ways to see each other and tonight was no exception.

When the Skype call came through she smirked before opening it.

Quinn gasped at the sight before her and then smiled.

"Rachel Berry you naughty girl," she said as she saw her naked girlfriend spread out for her. "What if Sawyer was here?"

"I took a chance and judging by the fact that you're not freaking out I'm assuming you're alone."

"Yup for the night… Sawyer is staying with Paige," she saw Rachel's eyes twinkle at that. "So tell me why are you naked and spread for me? Not that I mind one bit."

"Because I want to congratulate you on getting the role in your play," she husked. "And I want to do that by fucking myself for your enjoyment," Quinn soaked through her panties at that.

"Mm, that sounds perfect babe… but um… but what about you? I mean it's not every day that a girl gets cast in _Wicked_."

"It's very… very off Broadway Quinn."

"It's still _Wicked_ Rachel," she said and saw Rachel's eyes light up again.

"Good point… so I suggest you get naked and fuck yourself for me," Quinn was already tearing her clothes off. "Mm, I like this idea."

"Me too," Quinn said. She propped her laptop up on the end of her bed and then spread her legs for Rachel to see her soaked center.

"Mm, I want that Quinn," Rachel said.

"Oh this," Quinn dipped two fingers into her hole and then held them up for Rachel to see. She saw the girl writhing on the bed with her own hand buried between her legs. "And what would you do with it?" She teased.

"I'd eat it," Rachel growled. And then moaned when Quinn put those two fingers into her mouth. "Fuck Quinn," she hummed and started to pump her fingers furiously in and out of herself and Quinn stopped what she was doing and just watched.

And listened.

Between the sounds of Rachel fucking herself and the sounds Rachel was moaning as she fucked herself Quinn was already on edge and she had barely touched herself.

"Fuck yourself Quinn," Rachel panted. "I want to come together," Quinn nodded and licked her lips and then she did.

And they did come together.

After coming down from their collective highs both girls pulled the blankets up around them and moved their computers closer.

"Damn babe," Rachel breathed. "That was quick… I feel like Finn."

"I know right," Quinn giggled. "I guess we're even worse horn dogs because we don't get it as often."

"I guess not…but next weekend your ass is mine Fabray," she demanded and Quinn could only smile and nod.

"Everything of mine is yours Berry and not just next weekend but every day for the rest of our lives."

"Quinn you're such a smooth talker I'm getting all hot for you all over again."

"Wanna go again?"

"Mm," Rachel said nodding emphatically. "But this time I want to use toys."

"Fuck Rachel!"

"Exactly Quinn."

* * *

**A/N 2: The title comes from the song Defying Gravity from Wicked and the Glee Cast.**

**Up next Rachel, Quinn and Puck visit Beth. Stay tuned…**


	8. Chapter 8: Pieces of My Life

**A/N: For being so nice to me about the mean anon and for posting an A/N chapter here is a reward. An extra chapter this week… Enjoy! I will still post another update on Thursday and I seriously love you all.**

**I took down the author's note chapter and replaced it with this so that I wouldn't get in trouble for it but for any you that might have missed what it said. Here is the gist of it without all the snark (I was very angry when I posted that). Message me if you missed it and want to know what the original note said and I will let you know.**

**I got this anon review:**

Guest 11/11/12 . chapter 7

Don't do the quinn/puck stuff or I'm reporting this story for having sexual content which isn't allowed on this site.

**So in case that happens and this story gets taken down I want you guys to all know I will find a different site to post this story on and I will let you know. So if this story does in fact get deleted then as soon as you notice it go to my tumblr (wicked-dreamer) if you're not following me but I'm not saying you have to follow me just go look at it and I'll explain where and when you can find this story.**

**With that said I now bring you... your extra treat for being awesome!**

**Warning: Sexy times.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Pieces of My Life**

"_It takes courage to grow up and become who you really are."_

_-e.e. cummings_

_/ _

Quinn was walking toward the dance room at NYADA; she remembered it from when Rachel had given her a tour way back on her first visit to New York.

That seemed like a lifetime ago.

Funny how times changes things.

But things were great between them now and she hoped it never changed. They were visiting each other regularly and she was in the front row of that small theater to watch Rachel perform in her very first post high school production and she smiled at the memory that Rachel had returned the favor sitting front and center to watch her in her first-albeit small- role in the drama department's production of _Our Town_, and Quinn also smiled at the fact that Rachel was clapping the loudest and she wasn't even the star of the show.

She couldn't wait until next fall's production of which she intended to get the lead role and really impress her amazing girlfriend but first they had to finish this year. It was the weekend before spring break week and she headed to New York for an entire week with Rachel.

The glee club too, but most importantly Rachel.

She was early. She was supposed to take the later train with Santana but she called Santana and said she was blowing off her final three classes so that she could surprise Rachel.

To which, Santana called her whipped but there was nothing new there.

When she found Rachel's dance class she saw Brody leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. As she got closer and she saw her sexy girlfriend dancing and moving that body with the beat of the music and… she was instantly turned on.

But when she noted that Brody was also watching Rachel she became extremely jealous.

Sometimes the more things change the more they stay the same.

"You wouldn't be checking out my girlfriend, would you?" She asked startling him and he turned quickly, his hands fell to his sides, and his mouth dropped open.

"I-uh um… y-yeah I guess I was," he looked to his feet waiting for her to either attack him verbally or physically. So he was shocked when she started laughing. His eyes met hers again.

"Well I guess I can't fault you for that I mean she is fucking hot," she said and his face blushed. "And at least you were honest about it," he smiled awkwardly. "Calm down dude… I'm not going to hit you," he let out a relieved sigh and chuckled.

"Hello Quinn, how are you?"

"I'm good and what are you up to… I mean other than being a creeper," he laughed again.

"Yeah about that… I mean no disrespect it's just that she is just so," he thought before he spoke because he didn't want to come off as a pig. "She is just so elegant, and talented; it's just so fun to watch sometimes." Quinn hummed knowing the feeling. "And I mean that completely professionally Quinn… as a fellow artist."

"Mm hm," she teased him but she did actually believe him. So far, Brody had done nothing but support Rachel, help her, and act like a true friend. She could tell that she was again making him nervous so she smiled and patted his arm. "Relax Brody it's cool, I have come to realize that Rachel is going to have plenty of people checking her out, especially when she starts lighting up the Broadway stage and even though I don't like it and it makes me want to rip their throats out," she heard him swallow loudly at that and she giggled. "I just have to remember that Rachel is mine and she loves me… no one else."

"Cool Quinn."

"And I appreciate that even though you may have a bit of a crush on her you don't pressure her or try to act on it… you understand her heart and how she loves and you treat her with nothing but respect," he nodded. "I can't tell you how happy it makes me that Rachel has a friend who not only understands and truly cares about her but also has enough respect to not try anything stupid."

"Yeah well Rachel made it pretty clear early on that she is definitely not into guys and really only into one specific girl," he saw Quinn beam at that. "So what would be the point at trying to convince her that she wasn't gay, I mean that's just stupid." Quinn was now laughing and he looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"Oh nothing and what you said is completely right but it made me think of Finn Hudson," he arched his eyebrow. Rachel had mentioned Finn a couple of times in passing about how he couldn't take a hint and when Quinn continued he finally understood. "He was always trying to convince Rachel that she was into him," Brody curled his lip and crossed his arms again.

"Really?"

"Yeah… even after we came out as a couple he still tried to tell her that she was into him," he shook his head.

"What an idiot?" And she laughed harder.

"You have no idea."

"Well that explains your immediate jealousy whenever a guy looks at Rachel but seriously Quinn did you knock Finn out?" She laughed again.

"Yeah, a couple of times actually… but by the end of senior year he finally got his head out of his ass and grew the hell up," Brody smiled. "He even gave me his prom king crown so that Rachel and I could be king and queen," she said with a huge grin spreading across her mouth at the memory.

"Oh good," he brought her out of her thoughts. "So I won't have to beat this Finn guy up if ever I meet him," Quinn shook her head with another giggle.

"No, I don't think so… but with Finn you never know so I may need your help."

"You can count on me Quinn," he said flexing a very impressive bicep and she laughed harder. Rachel who had been in her own world heard Quinn's laughed and turned in her direction.

"Quinn!" She squealed and saw both Quinn and Brody look at her. She noted him flexing for her as she walked over to them.

"You know Brody… that does nothing for her right?" He chuckled, letting his arm fall. Then he smirked as Rachel pressed a kiss to Quinn's lips.

"Yeah I know," he said more to himself as he watched the two girls kissing.

_I am still a straight dude?-_ he thought.

After Rachel pulled out of the kiss she met those eyes.

"What are you doing here so early…not that I'm complaining?" Rachel wondered with glee, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck as Quinn's own arms snaked around her waist.

"I blew off my afternoon classes," she was cut off when Rachel gasped.

"Quinn Fabray since when do you blow off school!" She teased.

"Since I missed my sexy girlfriend and I wanted to fuck her in her dance class," she growled, Rachel moaned and Brody released an exasperated sigh.

"Fucking hell Quinn," he yelled. "You cannot say shit like that and expect me to still respect the boundaries," both girls laughed at his frustrations.

"Sorry dude," she said with a shrug. "But you were watching her too… what would you do if you were me?"

"Good point," he said with a smirk and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Were you two objectifying me?"

"Absolutely," Quinn said.

"Absolutely not," Brody said at the same time and they both knew he was lying but were grateful for the effort. They were hugging and Brody smiled at them but he felt like he was intruding on their moment. "Okay I'm taking off," he said and that broke them out of their hug.

"Are you hanging around for spring break?" Quinn wondered and he shook his head.

"Nah, I'm going home to Montana… I miss my family you know," he said sadly and they both nodded knowing exactly how he felt, but their family extended to the glee club too.

"Yeah," Rachel said and Quinn smiled at him.

"Well have a nice break," Quinn told him and he patted her back.

"You too," he said with a wink and he walked away and then she looked down at Rachel who hugged her tight and buried her face in Quinn's neck.

"Mm, you smell good," she moaned and it turned Quinn the hell on.

"You too," Quinn ran her nose up and down Rachel's neck just relishing the feeling of having her in her arms. Their intimate moment was interrupted by Cassie's voice.

"Rachel, are you participating in this class or are you going to dry hump your girlfriend in the doorway?" Rachel giggled and turned to Cassie.

"Sorry Miss July," she said and saw her teacher smirking. A lot had changed between them over the course of the year and they have even struck up a bit of a friendship. "Come on Quinn… come in and watch me properly."

She dragged her in and sat her down against the wall before she went back to dancing and Quinn did watch.

And it was fucking hot.

* * *

After class was over Quinn approached Rachel and kissed her hard. When the breathless kiss ended Rachel smiled into her lips.

"Did you like that?"

"So much… I want you so badly right now," she husked and Rachel moaned.

"Okay but," she felt Quinn's lips on her neck and it took a lot of strength to push that heavenly mouth off of her. "But I want to introduce you to Cassie first," Quinn grumbled but nodded and Rachel dragged her over to where Cassie was standing and gathering her things.

"Miss July," she said quietly and Cassie turned around with a smile on her face. "I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend."

"Ah, the famous Quinn," she held out her hand and Quinn smiled and shook it.

"I could say the same about you Miss July," Quinn said and she laughed.

"Ooh I'm famous… I'd love to hear all of the wonderful things Rachel has told you about me and enough with the Miss July garbage call me Cassie," Quinn smiled and she turned her eyes onto Rachel. "And that goes for both of you… I'm hurt Rachel I thought we were friends now," Rachel laughed.

"I'm so sorry Cassie," she said with a chuckle. "I mean I was just trying to show respect for your authority I should've known better," this time Cassie laughed. Rachel smiled because their relationship had changed immensely. They were sort of enemies and then they were a student and teacher who respected each other but didn't necessarily like each other, but as time passed and Rachel continued to work as her teaching assistant and work her ass off in practice, a tentative friendship formed. Then after Rachel assumed she was crushing on her and embarrassed herself about it; a real friendship formed.

Cassie was the person who gave the directors of the first show Rachel auditioned for her name, and though she didn't get it she was thankful that Cassie thought she was good enough. And from that moment on they were showing a real friendship.

Of course neither woman would admit it.

"So you're friends now right?" Quinn asked at their weird banter. She knew from what Rachel told her that they were in fact friends.

"God no," Cassie said with her lip curled and Quinn furrowed her brow. "Why would you wish that on me?" Quinn became enraged.

"Listen here you over confident-"

"Quinn!" Rachel cut her off before she could get too mean. "She was kidding," Quinn met Rachel's eyes and saw her smile and then looked back at Cassie who was smiling too. She instantly calmed down. "This is sort of how our friendship works… it's similar that of yours with Santana," Quinn felt her cheeks flush at the realization.

"I'm sorry Miss- I mean Cassie," she corrected when she saw the woman glaring at her. "I mean I-" Cassie held her hand up which shushed her.

"It's fine Quinn," she said and her eyes landed on Rachel's. "You were right she is fucking hot when she's angry," she said and turned away from them to grab her bag. Quinn's mouth dropped and she looked at Rachel who merely shrugged. When Cassie looked back at them she saw the passion in their eyes as they stared at each other.

"It was nice to meet you Quinn and I hope you both have a nice break," Quinn was about to thank her but she spoke again. "Rachel make sure this room is cleaned," she curled her lip. "Especially after you two do what you're about to do… and lock up," she started to leave but she laughed when she heard Rachel's voice.

"Yes Miss July," she heard Rachel call in that patronizing and annoying tone that she had come to love even though she also fucking hated it.

She closed the door behind her and locked it for them.

She knew they wouldn't want to be interrupted.

The girls stared at each other and the sexual tension was palpable. They heard the door lock and Rachel smirked at how well Cassie knew what they would be doing. She was about to say something when she felt Quinn tug on her hand and pull her tight against her own body. Their lips collided together in a bruising kiss.

Rachel licked at her lips until her mouth opened and then she pushed that tongue inside causing Quinn to moan and then grunt. She lifted Rachel up into her arms as Rachel thoroughly explored her mouth. Rachel's legs closed around her waist and she blindly walked them toward the back of the room in front of that huge window with the perfect lighting.

She knew there was a table there and she was pretty sure it was the table that Rachel had told her they used as a prop in the dance she performed with Brody to prove her sexiness and now Quinn was going to fuck her on that very table.

She opened her eyes to make sure she wouldn't walk right into it and when she was close enough to it she lowered Rachel down on it.

Rachel's eyes opened when she felt her ass hit the table. She pulled off of those delicious lips and met Quinn's eyes as she tugged at her hair.

"Quinn," she whined.

"Baby… I'm going to fuck you on this table," Quinn said while stepping out Rachel's grasp and Rachel released the hold she had on her with her legs. Quinn grabbed those legs by the calves and spread Rachel open. Rachel moaned and put her hands on the table to brace herself and let Quinn spread her.

"Quinn… I'm all sweaty," she whined again but she wasn't really fighting her on this.

"I know," Quinn said and licked her lips. She stepped back in between Rachel's legs and pulled her into another heated kiss. Both girls worked frantically to get each other's clothes off. Once Rachel's leotard was in a pile on a floor and she was wearing only her panties. Quinn circled her hands around the backs of her knees and pulled her to the edge of the table; Rachel braced herself as she slid across the slick surface. Quinn leant down and pressed their lips together sucking Rachel's bottom lip into her mouth.

Rachel's kept one hand on the table and the other one she fisted into Quinn's hair. She moaned loudly when Quinn broke the kiss and moved to her neck. She peppered kisses down her neck and then without warning she bit down.

"Uhh… fuck," Rachel growled and Quinn's hands moved to her breasts and palmed them, squeezing and forcing Rachel to arch into her touch. Rachel was dripping and they had only just begun. Quinn pulled away from her neck and looked down at her. Still kneading those perfect breasts in her hands. Rachel could see the fire in her eyes and she just wanted Quinn to take her already.

"Quinn," she whined again and Quinn smirked. She loved the power she had over Rachel sometimes…she also loved when Rachel wielded this power over her as well.

"What do you want baby?"

"You… I don't care how."

"No Rachel… I want you to tell me," she husked and the tone of her voice had Rachel bucking her hips into her. "I'll do whatever you want all you have to do is ask."

Fuck. Quinn Fabray was a sex goddess.

"Oh fuck," Rachel moaned.

"Pleas baby just tell me what you want," Quinn begged and something inside Rachel broke and she was suddenly very desperate for that mouth.

"Your mouth baby… I want your mouth," she said with another heavy breath and Quinn smirked as her hands slid down that sexy body. When she reached the hem of her panties her hands stopped.

"What do you want my mouth to do Rachel?"

"Fuck," Rachel moaned again. She loved when Quinn was like this.

She was a tease.

She was an insanely gorgeous and super-hot fucking tease and it was lighting Rachel on fire.

"Eat me," she all but yelled and then felt her panties being torn off. Like literally torn. Quinn growled at those words and dropped to her knees and spread her open again. She bit her lip as she came within inches of Rachel's swollen and soaked core.

"Oh fuck you smell so good baby," Quinn said with a deep tone and met those darkened brown eyes that were locked on hers. "Say it again baby… please I want to hear it again." Rachel nodded and tangled her fingers into Quinn's hair, she pushed her closer.

"Eat me out Quinn," she husked and then pushed Quinn's all too eager face to where she needed her. But their eyes remained locked.

Until she felt that tongue enter her and then her eyes rolled back. Quinn stopped and Rachel looked back at her and both girls were full of so much desire.

"Look at me when I do this Rachel," she demanded and Rachel nodded. "I want you to watch me," she dove in again but never broke eye contact, and this time neither did Rachel. She alternated between pushing her tongue deep inside and circling it around her clit. She was slowly setting Rachel's body on fire and once the girl was quivering and shaking she pushed her tongue deep inside and used two fingers to rub circles on that swollen clit. Rachel bucked her hips into Quinn's face but Quinn never let up on her tongue fucking.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck… oh god Quinn. Quinnnnnnnn! I'm coming!" She yelled as her orgasm pounded through her body and their eyes remained locked on each other until Rachel literally couldn't hold herself up anymore.

She collapsed to the table heaving while Quinn drank up everything she had to offer and coaxed her through the aftershocks. She whimpered when she felt that magnificent tongue leave her but smiled when she felt Quinn's strong arms pulling her back into a sitting position.

Quinn cupped her cheek and smiled before pressing their lips together in a hot kiss and when she slipped her tongue into her mouth Rachel could taste herself and she moaned.

They kissed languidly until both of their hot bodies had cooled off a bit and when the kiss broke Quinn smirked and arched her eyebrow.

"So was that better than the hot dance that happened on this table?" Rachel chuckled.

"God Quinn that was better than everything that has ever happened in this room."

"Good," Quinn said. She turned around to go grab their clothes when she felt Rachel beside her. She turned back.

"Don't think you're getting away without me returning that favor."

"Mm," Quinn said with a grin as Rachel backed them up toward the piano. "I was hoping you'd say that." Quinn gasped when her back hit the piano and she turned to see what she hit and then a devilish smiled appeared. Rachel's hands on her waist told her what the girl wanted so she used her own hands to help Rachel lift her onto the piano. Rachel quickly and frantically removed the remainder of her clothes and following Quinn's actions she spread her girl open.

"Do you know how much I fantasize about this Quinn?"

"What fucking me?" She joked and Rachel shook her head no.

"No… every day that I come into this class I fantasize about this very moment. You… on this piano, naked and spread for me," Quinn's smile widened.

"And what do you do to me in this fantasy?"

"Each time it's different…. But right now I want to return the favor."

"You want to eat me," Quinn asked in that teasing tone that she has had ever since her celibacy club days and Rachel nodded. "Do it," Quinn demanded and cupped the back of Rachel's head and forced her closer, but Rachel resisted.

"Now that is no way to ask," Rachel said and Quinn pouted. She bit her lip and lowered her eyelashes and when Quinn looked back at her Rachel almost came on the spot.

"Please Rachel," she begged and there was something about Quinn Fabray begging for her that never failed to get Rachel going. "Please baby," she husked and Rachel's resolve broke. She buried her face between those legs and lapped at her dripping center. Quinn arched into her mouth and threw her had back against the piano.

Eating Rachel out had her all kinds of ready, plus it had been two weeks since she touched the goddess that was between her legs, so this was not going to take very long.

"Oh god Rach," she yelled and grabbed the girl's head with both hands. She was bucking against her face and practically riding her. Rachel smirked into her sex and stuck her tongue deep inside and let Quinn ride her.

And what a ride it was.

"Fuck me Rachel!" Quinn screamed at the top of her lungs as she came. Her legs shook, her body bowed and her toes curled. Fuck she loved this girl.

And she loved getting fucked by this girl.

As her breathing returned to normal, Rachel stepped out of her grasp and wiped her soaked face. When Quinn was no longer wobbly on her legs, Rachel helped her off of the piano and held her tight.

"Mm, you smell good," Quinn said repeating her words from earlier. Rachel laughed.

"Actually I think that's you," Quinn blushed and kissed her. They stayed that way for several minutes until they started to get cold.

As they got dressed, Rachel looked at her torn panties she smiled and tucked them into her bag. It wasn't the first time she'd have to go without panties because Quinn tore them off of her and she certainly hoped it wasn't the last.

Once dressed Quinn circled her arms around her girl.

"Are you ready?" Rachel nodded. "We need to go to your place and shower because we have a date with a very, cute little blonde girl later."

"I know… and Quinn," she looked up at her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it'll always be like this," she motioned to the room and what they had just done in it. "Do you think we'll always want each other this fiercely?"

"Hell yes… I want you every second and I don't see that ever changing."

"Even when we're old?" Rachel teased and Quinn nodded.

"Even then babe… I will always be hot for your sexy ass," she kissed Rachel's cheek.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Rachel told her and then kissed her sweetly. "Okay let's go." She wrapped her arm around Quinn's as they left and it reminded her of their days walking down the halls of McKinley High. She smiled warmly at the memory.

* * *

After their showers, Quinn and Rachel were cuddling on the couch with their fingers interlocked.

"This is so nice," Rachel leaned her head against Quinn.

"Yeah it is," Quinn replied with a stupid smile plastered on her face. It still amazed her that Rachel always had a way of making her smile stupidly.

"I love all the sex we have Quinn you know that but I also love when we do something as simple as this… holding hands."

"You're adorable," Quinn told her.

"You're biased."

"Maybe but you're still so fucking cute," Quinn said and shifted to look at her better.

"Yeah well you're sweet."

"And you're both nauseating," they heard Puck's voice and they both turned to look at front door where Kurt and Puck had just walked in, they hadn't even noticed them. Rachel squealed and ran over to him and a huge grin spread across his face. She jumped on him and hugged him tight.

"Noah," she released him from the hug and looked at him. "You're early!"

"Yeah I heard you two had a date with a beautiful little lady and I was wondering if I could tag along… I really miss her," Rachel looked to Quinn getting to her feet nodding.

"Yeah Noah, she misses you," he nodded sadly and she grinned. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad it's just… well we all miss you."

"I know I've sort of been absent this year Rach, but that's all going to change very soon."

"Why?" Quinn asked as her curiosity got the better of her. She pulled him into a hug and he smiled into her shoulder.

"I've put together a band and we've got a gig… it's kind of a big deal."

"How big of a deal?" Quinn wondered.

"Well we got a gig this week at one of the most popular clubs in SoHo so," Rachel squealed again and hugged both him and Quinn. They smiled at her excitement.

"I'm so proud of you Noah."

"Yeah this is awesome Puck," he nodded.

"Yeah I was kind of surprised but the manager said that we got the sound he has been looking for and if all goes well he said we could make it a weekly thing."

"Oh Noah," Rachel said with love in her tone.

"I told you that you weren't a Lima loser," Quinn said with her signature eyebrow arched and he smirked.

"Yeah I guess you told me," he giggled. "Are you guys ready to go see Beth?"

"More than," Quinn said and grasped Rachel's hand.

* * *

Quinn knocked on the door to Shelby's apartment and heard the woman's voice through the door.

"One minute," and then they heard her saying. "Beth sweetie, come here… guess who is here to see you," they heard Beth little feet against the floor and when the door opened Beth's face broke out into the biggest smile when she saw Quinn.

"Mama Win," she ran into Quinn's arms and Quinn squatted down to catch her. She picked the little girl up in her arms and twirled her around. They went inside and Rachel and Puck followed closing the door behind him.

"Beth… guess who came with me this time?" Beth's eyes landed on Rachel and she grinned.

"Way-chel," she said and Rachel kissed her cheek.

"Hi baby."

"Hi," Beth waved.

"See who else is here," Quinn said and then she looked at Puck. She arched her eyebrow in a move that made her look exactly like Quinn and when Puck waved at her she smiled bright showing a mouth full of teeth.

"No-No!" She yelled and bounced in Quinn's arms. When Puck held his arms open for her she jumped into them. He kissed her on the cheek and then she returned the favor and Quinn and Rachel witness Noah Puckerman's heart melting and a tear slide down his cheek.

_Yeah he's a badass_- Rachel thought.

"I'm so sorry Beth that I haven't visited sooner but I promise I'll come see you way more often from now on okay," she smiled and nodded.

"Play," she announced so Puck put her on the floor and she looked back at him and she put her hand in his. "No-No play too," she dragged him and he went willingly.

_Hm, the first girl to have Puck whipped_- Quinn thought. _Well second_- she corrected when her eyes landed on Rachel.

"How are you guys?" Shelby wondered and both girls looked at her.

"We're wonderful mom," Rachel said to her and Shelby sucked in a breath. It still amazed her that Rachel was finally comfortable enough to treat her as a real mother. She was so lucky she had a second chance with her amazing daughter. "How are you?"

"Eh, you know… same old."

"Any new men in your life?" Quinn wondered as they followed Shelby into her small kitchen area.

"Coffee," she offered and both girls nodded.

"And don't change the subject Shelby," Quinn said and saw her blush slightly. "Oh my god there is a guy," Shelby's face blushed darker.

"Oh and you like him," Rachel added. "Who is he?"

"He's…" she trailed off and turned to the coffee pot. "He's a teacher at the school… and he's nice."

"Nice," Quinn said with her eyebrow arched.

"Like _nice_," Rachel waggled her eyebrows. "Like how _nice_?"

"Rachel!" Shelby squealed in a tone that was so similar to Rachel's that Quinn giggled. "Stop it… yeah he's nice and handsome and-"

"And hot," Rachel cut in.

"Yeah just say he's hot," Quinn added.

"Who's hot?" Puck's voice sounded behind them.

"Just this guy and we're…" Shelby trailed off smiling like a fool and both Quinn and Rachel looked at each other and they shared a look that said they were genuinely happy for her. "We're taking it slow… and that is all I'm saying about it," she said calmly.

"Cool," Puck said with a shoulder shrug. As long as this dude was good to Beth he didn't care at all. "Beth said she wants to go to the park to play… so are you guys are up for it?"

"Yeah that sounds awesome," Shelby said and she smiled at the girls. "We'll get coffee on the way." She went into Beth's room to get her dressed for the park and Rachel turned to Quinn.

"We need to get more info on this guy babe."

"Can't we just be happy that she's happy?"

"Ugh you're no fun," Rachel pouted and Quinn kissed that pout right off of her lips.

"Well how about this… you try to get the dirt on this guy from your mom and I'll play with my daughter," Rachel's smiled wide at that idea.

"That sounds perfect."

Twenty minutes later they were at the park and Puck and Quinn were playing on the swing set with Beth, while Shelby and Rachel sat on a nearby bench, both with coffees in their hands.

"So you know you're not getting off the hook about this guy right?"

"Rachel," she whined. "How are you and Quinn?"

"We're wonderful but stop changing the subject. C'mon I just want to know about the guy that is putting this silly and smitten smile on your face?"

"Okay but please Rachel don't read too much into this it's very new and I'm very nervous about it."

"Okay fine, just spill."

"Okay," Shelby turned in to face her a bit more and a huge grin spread across her face and Rachel knew in that moment that her mom really, really liked this guy but she didn't want to pick on her about it so she just tried to hide her happy smile and just listened.

"His name is Paul and like I said he's a teacher… he teaches Algebra," Rachel curled her lip at that she always hated Algebra and Shelby just laughed it off. "Anyway he is so sweet to me and Beth. We've only been on a couple of dates so far but yeah I like him."

"Well that's obvious," Rachel responded and when Shelby glared at her she smiled and kept talking. "Okay and does he have any kids or…"

"No… he was married and it didn't work out but no they didn't have any kids," Rachel nodded and decided to let her mom off the hook. She covered Shelby's hand with her own and laid her head on the woman's shoulder.

"I'm happy for you," she said sweetly and Shelby draped her arm over Rachel's shoulder and hugged her tight. This is the moment she had always hoped she would get with her daughter and she was reveling in it.

"Thanks sweetie… and you and Quinn? I know long distance is tough."

"Yeah it's tough but we're making it work… and it helps that we have both gotten over the fact the we're jealous freaks, well at least a little," she felt more than heard Shelby giggling and the feeling made her smile. She was so glad they she took a chance on her mom. Her eyes drifted to Quinn who was happily pushing Beth on the swing while Puck was taking pictures on his phone.

She loved seeing Quinn like this.

These are the moments in life that last… all of these people that have come to mean so much to her they are all wonderful pieces of her life and she was grateful for them all.

She was so grateful to her mom for giving Quinn this chance as well.

Rachel could see the happiness on her beautiful face and then those eyes met her own and she saw them sparkle.

"Rach," she called. Come play," she yelled giddy and then she leant down and whispered something to Beth.

"Mama… Way-chel… play," she also waved her hand and both women melted. They put their coffees down and ran over to them. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck.

"I love you Rachel," she whispered and Rachel could tell she was fighting tears.

"I love you too babe… but are you okay?" She pulled out of the hug slightly and wiped a tear off of her face.

"I'm great, I'm just so happy… you know?"

"Yeah I know," she pressed her lips to Quinn's in the sweetest of kisses.

"Kissy," Beth said in her cute and cheery voice and it had Quinn laughing against Rachel's lips. She pulled away and pressed one more quick kiss to Rachel's lips.

"Yeah baby… kissy," she tickled her and Beth wiggled. And it was wonderful and magical and then she looked at Rachel who was of course looking at her and it was perfect.

Just perfect.

* * *

Rachel was lying against Quinn on the couch while Puck sat at the other end. Mike and Kurt were on the other couch and Santana and Brittany were cuddled in a chair. They were waiting for the glee club kids to arrive but their flight had been delayed; and now they were just waiting for a phone call as to when they should go pick them up.

There was a knock on the door and Mike got up to answer it. When the door swung open Mercedes was standing there with her bag in her hand.

"Hey y'all!" She greeted, walked in, and heard several gasps.

"Oh my god!" Rachel yelled and got to her feet. "I didn't think you were going to make it," she pulled her into a hug.

"I didn't think so either but I told my manager that I had to miss Thanksgiving and Christmas with my family and friends I was _not_ going to miss the spring break glee union weekend on top of it," Rachel giggled. "And he made it happen." Everyone else had gotten to their feet and took turns hugging her and as they were all chatting with her about how she had been there was another knock on the door. Mike opened it without looking and it didn't register that it was Tina until her lips were on his and she was kissing the hell out of him.

"Mm," he moaned into her mouth and lifted her off of the ground as the kiss deepened. He was confused but not confused enough to stop kissing her. Kurt's delighted squeal told him that he had seen Blaine.

Kurt squealed and jumped into his dreamy boyfriend's arms kissing him all over his face.

"You're here," he said and Blaine hugged his waist tight.

"Yeah we decided to surprise you guys and-" his words died in Kurt's mouth when he was suddenly kissing him. Blaine cupped the back of his head and deepened the kiss.

"Fucking hell," Santana grumbled. "All of these happy reunions are making me nauseous… Berry you got any booze?"

"Only wine," she answered.

"Fuck off you're such a prude."

"Shut it Santana," Quinn warned.

"So nothing has changed I see," Mercedes said and felt herself being spun around and into Sam's arms who had just entered the house with all the bags. He dropped them when he saw her and grabbed her into his arms. His sudden movement caused her to gasp.

"Hey babe," he said with his stupid adorable smile and then he leaned in and kissed her. She wanted to fight it. They had broken up because of the distance after all but here he was holding her in those incredible arms and those beautiful lips were about to touch hers and she just didn't want to fight it.

So she didn't.

She circled her hand around his neck and pulled his lips against hers.

"Fucking hell," Santana shouted. "Puckerman please tell me you have real booze," he didn't answer but his smirk told her that he did.

"Hey everyone!" Sugar's high pitched squeal brought them all out of their kisses and to her attention as she rolled in on Artie's lap. "Let's get this party started!" She winked at Quinn and Rachel pulled Quinn away from her.

Quinn laughed and went willingly.

"Come on Quinn… we need to figure out sleeping arrangements," Rachel said as she eyed Sugar. "And you are sleeping in my room… with the door locked, as far away from Sugar as possible."

"Rachel, when are you going to realize that she is not a threat?"

" I know Quinn I just umphhhff-" their lips crashed together as Quinn clawed at Rachel's back trying to show her what her words could never seem to get across. Rachel moaned and gripped Quinn's shoulders pressing her closer to herself. Quinn lifted her up and Rachel closed her legs around Quinn's waist. They were in the bedroom within seconds and the lock was heard.

"So really _nothing_… at all… has changed," Mercedes said and everyone laughed and nodded.

As Quinn and Rachel did their thing the gang settled in and figured out the sleeping arrangements and when Quinn and Rachel emerged an hour later with their pajamas on and their hair messed up everyone was seated in a circle, talking.

"Nice of you to join us," Puck said.

"Yeah and it better not smell like sex in there because I ain't dealing with that."

"Wait you guys figured out the sleeping arrangements?" Rachel asked.

"Mm hm," Santana hummed.

"And Sugar is…"

"In your bed Berry," Santana interrupted. "And Quinn will be in mine."

"Ugh gross, no I won't," Quinn replied and Santana chuckled.

"Relax Rachel," Sugar told her. "I just like to tease you… I will be sleeping with Artie on this couch." She patted the couch she was sitting on with the boy in question. Rachel arched her eyebrow at his stupid grin and then smiled.

It seemed that Sugar was now dating Artie and that made her immensely happy.

"And nobody is fucking anybody," Santana said. "Got me! There is way too many people here for that… it'll be like some kind of twisted loser orgy and ugh," she shuddered at the thought.

"But how is that fair Santana," Tina said. "Some of us haven't seen our boyfriends since Christmas and I really want to have some _alone_ time with Mike," she whispered the word alone and Santana laughed.

"Ew, girl Chang who knew you were such a freak in the sack huh?" Tina curled her lip and crossed her arms. "Listen here assholes if anyone wants to get their fuck on… it's allowed in the bathroom and only in the bathroom… now I know Berry has her stupid radio in there so make sure no one can hear you and make sure you spray some air freshener after your done, got me?" They all nodded their consent and seemed to agree that the bathroom would be the best and only place they would get any privacy this weekend in this very crowded apartment.

"Okay… now Puckerman, bring out the real booze because Auntie Snix wants to get her drink on."

"Santana you seem much happier these days," Sam said to her and she sneered at him. She had just been bitching after all. "I mean when I last saw you... you were kind of miserable and-"

"And what Trouty mouth?"

"Nothing I was just saying it's nice to see you happy… or as happy as you get I guess," he finished lamely and Santana smiled… he seemed sincere.

"Thanks," she told him and he was surprised by her genuine thanks. "I got into NYU for next year and my amazing girlfriend got a full time dancing job so yeah… it's been a good couple of months."

"We have our Regional competition coming up," Tina said and everyone cheered.

"And you guys are going to win and then at Nationals, bring a second consecutive championship to McKinley right?" Rachel asked and they all nodded.

After Puck made drinks, and handed them all out he joined them. Quinn watched and cuddled closer to her girl as all of her old friends were gathered around her and she felt so happy.

This year was turning out to be such a wonderful year and she knew it would only get better from here.

"What are you thinking?" Rachel whispered knowing her better than anyone else.

"I was thinking that this is awesome… everybody together again and how happy I am to have you in my arms Rachel Berry," she leaned over and kissed behind her ear. Rachel felt butterflies in her stomach at those words and she smiled up at Quinn.

"You and those words Quinn… they just do things to me."

"Mm, what kind of things? Like sneaky bathroom things?" Rachel giggled.

"Mm, yeah definitely… but later. I don't want Santana to yell at us again," Quinn smiled, nodded, and kissed her.

"Fuck off you two," Santana yelled and Rachel smiled into the kiss.

"See what I mean."

"She's just jealous babe," Rachel giggled at that.

"Fuck you Fabray… I am not! I got everything I need right here," she looked down at the girl that was wrapped around her and then she met Quinn's eyes.

They were again sharing the same thought.

There was a nice quiet moment where everyone was just reveling in the fact that they were together and happy. Until Puck spoke and made Santana yell.

"Hey we should play spin the bottle," he said.

"Oh for fucks sake Puck… are you ever going to grow the hell up?" She yelled.

"Nope."

And Rachel laughed.

It's good to know that with everything that had changed over the past year… that there are just some things that never will.

* * *

**A/N 2: The title comes from a line in the song I'm Still Standing by Elton John/ Glee Cast.**

**Up next Spring Break in New York. It's glee union time. Also Puck meets Sawyer and some drunk fun with the glee club. **

**Stay tuned…**

**Also if you want to review this chapter but you reviewed the A/N you won't be able to unless you review anon so if you'd like... just review as anon but put your name in and I'm sorry for the trouble I didn't even think of it at the time of posting.  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Always Count on Me

**A/N: To my anon hater… I don't know if you know this but on Glee Rachel and Quinn never dated and in this story they have dated the whole time just like how on Glee Puck/Quinn's hookup is a sore subject for a lot of people but in this story it was told completely different. **

**Yes my lovely anon is back telling me how to write my story I'm guessing this troll didn't read SIB where I clearly explained that I changed that to fit my story just like how I changed that Rachel and Quinn are DATING! **

**It really is simple if you don't like it STOP READING!  
**

**Now back to our previous scheduled fun.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Always Count on Me**

"_There's nothing like deep breaths after laughing that hard. Nothing in the world like _

_a sore stomach for the right reasons."_

_-Stephen Chbosky; The Perks of Being a Wallflower_

_/ _

Quinn woke up to her favorite smell… bacon. Well actually it was her second favorite smell, the first was vanilla. But her eyes fluttered open and she realized that Rachel wasn't with her.

Then her heart fluttered because Rachel was making breakfast. It had been so long since someone made her breakfast. Christmas break in fact and she missed it.

She hopped out of bed and made her way to the kitchen where she watched her sexy girlfriend flitting around the kitchen while the bacon sizzled and popped in the pan.

"Would you like some help?" Quinn said and she saw Rachel whip around to see her with her famous hundred watt smile spread across those incredible lips, Rachel nodded.

"Yes please… you can cook the disgusting meat and I'll take care of everything else," Quinn chuckled and took the spatula out of her hand. She leaned down and kissed Rachel ever so sweetly.

"Mm," Rachel hummed against her lips before Quinn backed away. Quinn winked and turned to the bacon pan while Rachel started to work on the pancakes. They worked together seamlessly and didn't even notice that they had an audience until Mercedes started to laugh. Both girls' eyes landed on her and saw Mercedes, along with Kurt and Tina watching them.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing it's just you two," Mercedes began.

"Are nauseatingly domestic," Kurt finished and they all giggled again.

"Do you want breakfast or not?" Quinn threatened and he nodded. "Then shut it!"

"It wasn't meant to be mean Quinn," Tina told her. "It's cute… you guys are still just as ridiculously cute now as you always have been," that brought a dopey smile to Quinn's face.

"Yeah and twice as horny," Puck's voice sounded behind them and Mercedes giggled.

"That too," Rachel blushed but hid it by turning away from them and going back to the task at hand.

"What can we do to help?" Tina offered.

"You can set the table," Quinn told her and since there are only six places to sit at the table everyone who isn't up yet and can fend for themselves." Tina laughed and grabbed the plates out of the cabinet, she set the table and Mercedes helped.

Twenty minutes later Quinn, Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Puck and Kurt were sitting around the table happily eating as everyone started to trickle in to join them. Mike, Sam and Blaine were first and Mike and Blaine sat at on the two barstools at the breakfast bar, while Sam leaned against the wall and ate while standing. Sugar and Artie came in next.

"Thanks for breakfast Quinn," Sugar said with a wink and Rachel growled.

"Sugar knock it off," Quinn reprimanded and Rachel beamed and kissed Quinn. It was only briefly though; she pulled back with a look of disgust on her face.

"Ugh Quinn you taste like bacon," she quickly drank her juice to get the taste out of her mouth.

"Sorry babe," she said and shoved more bacon in her mouth. Rachel stared at her with a disgusted look on her face.

"Why do I love you again?"

"Because of my sweet ass," Quinn said through her mouthful of bacon and Rachel laughed. Sugar took her plate to the couch and Artie followed with a plate of his own. Brittany and Santana were the last to join the party.

"Rough nigh Satan?" Rachel teased. She heard her and Brittany sneak out of the room last night and only assumed that they were in the bathroom. Her assumption was confirmed a moment later.

"It was a great night Berry except I have a bruise on my ass from that fucking sink," Santana grumbled while rubbing her ass.

"Hey it was your rule," Rachel reminded her.

"I fucking know," she yelled and made a plate for herself and Brittany. Brittany was slumped in the chair still tired from fucking Santana into the wall pretty much all night long. When Santana handed her a plate she smiled up at her girl.

"Thanks baby," she said with a love-struck grin and Santana returned it. She watched as her girlfriend sat down gingerly in a nearby chair and smirked knowing that her slow movements weren't just because of the bruise on her ass but mostly because she was stretched out from the strap on; Brittany smiled dumbly at the memory. Santana's voice brought her out of fantasy land.

"Thanks for breakfast losers," she yelled not knowing who made it.

"You're welcome," both Rachel and Quinn replied.

"You guys are all going to the show tonight right?" Puck asked with his mouth full of pancakes.

"Yeah," Santana answered for everyone knowing they all were and didn't know why he was even asking; she shrugged. "So what kind of music do you idiots sing anyway?"

"Mostly rock," he replied.

"And what's the name of your band?" Artie wondered.

"Noah Loco," he answered and Artie seemed impressed and apparently he wasn't the only one.

"I like it Noah," Rachel said.

"Yeah it is pretty cool Puck," Santana said and his eyes met hers. He wasn't used to compliments from her.

"And did you guys know that Loco means crazy?" He asked with a huge grin and Quinn tried not to laugh. He seemed genuinely proud that he knew that.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Santana shouted. "I'm Latina," his smiled turned into a frown. "And Mr. Schue wasn't that bad of a teacher that we wouldn't know what that meant?"

"What does it mean?" Sugar asked.

"I stand corrected," Santana said with a laugh. _Like seriously does she ever pay attention? _Santana then started to wonder what went on in Sugar's head and then she shook those thought out of her head… it was pretty frightening."

"It means crazy," Puck repeated and Sugar smiled.

"Oh that's cute… so it's like Noah crazy," this time even Puck shook his head.

"Yeah except Noah Loco rolls off the tongue better."

"Yeah it sounds good Noah," Rachel repeated.

"Yeah I'm surprised you came up with it on your own," Santana said to him.

"I didn't," he admitted with a slight frown. "I used a band name generator." Santana laughed and Rachel smiled and patted his arm.

"I still like it," she said and he grinned.

"I liked another one better but it would only work if you were in the band Rach," she beamed at him.

"What was it?"

"Better Badass and the Argyle Elf," he answered and she glared at him and smacked his arm while Santana was barking laughter.

"Noah that's mean," she was pouting.

"I know, but seriously babe that was a choice it gave me when I put in the word badass," they could all still hear Santana laughing. Puck got to his feet shoving the last of the food into his mouth.

"I gotta go," he mumbled around his mouthful, rinsed his dish off in the sink, and added it to the dishwasher before turning back to them. He finished his food before speaking again. "I got rehearsal and then sound check before the show so I'll see you guys later," he leaned down and kissed the top of Rachel's head. "Thanks for breakfast," then he leaned down and kissed the top of Quinn's head too. "Both of you."

"Break a leg," he heard Rachel say as he grabbed his leather jacket.

"Thanks babe," he winked at her and then bounced out of the apartment.

"So what are we going to do until then?" Santana asked.

"I have only been here once and we didn't have a lot of time," Mercedes said to them all. "So I want to go sightseeing."

"Oh fuck off," Santana grumbled but no one believed her anymore. They knew she was looking forward to some time together. Everyone got showered and changed and then they were off.

* * *

They were having a blast as they visited most of the tourist's sights around the city and Rachel was reveling in the feeling of being with all of her favorite people.

Even Santana.

There was just something wonderful about being with these people that had her smiling longer and laughing harder. When she was with these people she laughed so hard her stomach hurt and weren't those the best of times.

They were currently walking through Central Park and she was watching Quinn being goofy with Santana and Brittany and she smiled at the sight of it. She always loved seeing Quinn so carefree and happy; and this was definitely one of those times. She felt an arm circle through her own and she looked to see Mercedes smiling at her.

"Penny for your thought Rach."

"I was just thinking about Quinn," Mercedes rolled her eyes and Rachel chuckled. "I know, I know what else is new right," Mercedes nodded. "But it's just so good to see her smiling."

"You guys are okay though right? I mean you seem okay."

"Yeah we're wonderful… it's been tough but yeah we're great," Mercedes saw her smiling like a fool and knew she wasn't lying. "And how about you… you and Sam seem pretty into each other still?" Mercedes laughed and smiled shyly.

"Yeah… I think I will always go weak in the knees because of that boy," Rachel's smiled widened. "It's complicated though; I mean we broke up for a reason right?"

"And that reason was," Rachel trailed off waiting for Mercedes to finish.

"It was because of the distance. I just didn't want either of us to promise to wait for each other and then cheat you know… I'd rather we give each other the freedom to see other people so that our friendship doesn't get ruined in the process," Rachel nodded.

"How very mature of you," they both giggled at that.

"Yeah but then he looks at me the way he looks at me and I forget all of those very true reasons why it won't work."

"Yeah I know that feeling," Rachel said and it was true. Quinn always made her go weak with those intense eyes of hers. "Not that I don't like seeing it but you two definitely seem like more than friends and I do believe it was the two of you locked in the bathroom earlier that made us leave late," Mercedes blushed at that.

"Yeah well I guess we're going with the no strings attached plan… I mean I can't keep my hands off of him when we're together but we both know it's only when we're together… at least for now." Rachel nodded.

"Sounds like a good plan as long as you're both feeling the same."

"We are," Mercedes said and then her thoughts were flooded with worry. "At least I think we are."

"Maybe you should talk to him about it," Rachel suggested.

"Yeah but every time we're close to each other our hormones take over."

"I hear that," Rachel said knowing the feeling. "But why don't you go talk to him now… we're in public and you're not going to mount him right here in Central Park," Mercedes giggled and nodded.

"You're right," she said and walked away from her. Rachel saw her approach Sam and say something to him. He nodded, took her hand and led her away from the group. Rachel smiled at her friends and hoped they would find a way to work it out because they really were perfect for each other. She was startled by another arm slipping through hers but when she looked over and saw those amazing hazel staring at her she relaxed into Quinn's touch.

"Are you having fun baby?"

"So much fun," Rachel responded. "Are you?"

"Yeah," Quinn answered simply and then they walked over to join their friends who had stopped to feed the ducks. Well Brittany dragged Santana over and everyone else followed.

* * *

They got to the club early so that they could have enough seats for all of them, which meant that they started drinking early, which also meant that they were all already drunk off their asses pretty early.

After the first set, Puck hung out with them, had a couple of shots, and as he laughed with his friends he realized that he had been missing them all so much, and made a promise to himself that he wouldn't ditch them again no matter what he had going on.

When it was time for the second set he got up on stage and looked out at his friends.

"Hey everyone," he yelled into the microphone. "Are you enjoying the show?" The room erupted with a loud applause. "Well that's good but I'm about to get a bit sappy on all of you… but no worries I'm still going to be completely badass about it." He laughed when they all cheered again. He took a swig from his water bottle before continuing. "Here with me tonight are some of the greatest people I have ever and will ever know so this next song goes out to them because I want them to remember that they can always count on me," the crowd cheered again and his eyes landed on his friends; he smirked as he looked at each one of them. "This is for you guys," he did a mock toast with his water bottle and took one more sip as the music began.

When he started singing, Rachel was watching with awe and pride. Her Jew Bro had become so much more that the Lima loser he once thought he was.

_I know that life ain't always good to you.  
I've seen exactly what it's put you through  
Thrown you around and turned you upside down and so you  
You got to thinking there was no way out  
You started sinking and it pulled you down  
It may be tough you've to get back up  
Because you know that life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me  
Cause I will carry you till you  
Carry on_

The crowd was going nuts but the glee club was just listening with honor and pride as he continued.

_Anytime you need someone_  
_Somebody strong to lean on_  
_Well you can count on me_  
_To hold you till the healing is done_  
_And every time you fall apart_  
_Well you can hide here in my arms_  
_And you can count on me_  
_To hold you till that feeling is gone_

_I wonder why nobody's waiting on you  
I'd like to be the one to pull you through your darkest times  
I'd love to be the light that finds you  
I see a silver lining on your cloud  
I'll pick you up whenever you fall down  
Just take my hand and I will help you stand_

Puck's eyes met Rachel's and he winked and then he looked to Quinn and shot her a wink too.

_Because you know that life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me  
Cause' I will carry you till you carry on  
Anytime you need someone  
Somebody strong to lean on  
Well you can count on me to hold you till the healing is done  
And every time you fall apart you can hide here in my arms  
And you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is  
Gone so you can live today  
Seems so long to yesterday  
Keep on counting on me to carry you till you carry on  
Carry on_

_You know that life ain't over yet_  
_I'm here for you so don't forget_  
_You can count on me cause I will carry you till you carry on_

_Anytime you need someone_  
_Somebody strong to lean on_  
_Well you can count on me to hold you till that healing is done_  
_And every time you fall apart_  
_You can hide here in my arms_  
_And you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone_  
_Remember life ain't over yet_  
_I'm here for you so don't forget_  
_That you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone_  
_Remember life ain't over yet_  
_I'm here for you so don't forget_  
_That you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone_

When the song was over the entire room was on their feet cheering and Puck stepped off the stage and found himself being nearly tackled by his Jew babe.

He laughed into her shoulder and felt Quinn pulling him into a hug as well.

"It was beautiful Puck," he heard Mercedes say and everyone else agreed.

"Thanks guys… but I gotta get back up there," he pointed to the stage. Rachel and Quinn released him and he got back onto the stage.

"Thank you all so much," he said into the mic. "Now I was wondering if I could get one of my best friends on this stage to join me in a song… if she's not too drunk that is," Rachel looked up at him with a panicked look in her eye and she shook her head.

No, No way.

She couldn't get up there and sing… he was right she was way too drunk.

"C'mon babe," he stared at her. "What do you say?"

"No!" She yelled and was still shaking her head.

"Come on Rach," and the crowd started to cheer her on. She looked to Quinn for help but she was useless.

"You hear them baby… you're public awaits," Rachel downed the last of her drink and glared at her traitorous girlfriend.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"You are in the dog house Quinn Fabray," she pointed in her face. "You are on the couch tonight," she looked over at Sugar. "And you're with me."

"Yes!" Sugar said with a fist pump and she caught a glimpse of Quinn's glare, shrugged and watched Rachel walk to the stage to a loud cheer.

"Fuck," Quinn said quietly and heard Santana laughing in her ear. "Fuck you Santana."

"Oh relax Q… she wasn't serious and even if she was I know you can convince her to change her mind… just rub up against her or something she'll go nuts for it," Quinn laughed and started to plan how to make Rachel happy.

Yup, just as whipped as ever.

Once Rachel got on the stage the cheering increased and Puck smirked at her.

"Alright everyone give it up for my best friend Rachel Berry," they cheered more. "Okay babe… let's hear those pipes on a rock song for a change," he started to play and as she started to sing, the crowd went wild she knew she would be fine… also at some point she stopped being mad at Quinn and started to sing to her girl.

Quinn meanwhile was never happier to see her girlfriend smiling at her and singing to her and it was wonderful.

The bad thing was that Sam- who had one too many shots- had climbed up on the table and started stripping.

Sure the women in the club loved it but the bouncers not so much and before the song was over they were all tossed out of the club. Quinn begged them to let her stay at least until Rachel was done singing because she was with them.

They agreed to let her stay but everyone else was outside.

When the song ended and Rachel made her way to Quinn; she tried to explain what had happened but Rachel's lips were on hers and Rachel's tongue was in her mouth and just like that Quinn forgot everything but Rachel.

The kiss was interrupted when the bouncer grabbed Quinn's arm. She could see the fear on Rachel's face as the bouncer led them out.

"Quinn," she whined.

"We kind of got thrown out while you were singing Rach," she saw her girl relax instantly and then a smile took over.

"Why?"

"Because Sam started stripping," Quinn answered and Rachel stared laughing. The bouncer led them outside where everyone else was waiting. Sam's shirt was ripped so Mike had given him his jacket to wear.

Rachel took in the sight and started to laugh harder.

"What do you say we move the party back to the apartment," Santana suggested. "Where we won't get thrown out for Sam getting his freak on," both Santana and Rachel laughed again.

"Yeah just let me text Noah so he isn't confused as to why we're not there anymore," Rachel told them.

"Yeah and we needs to find a liquor store too," Santana said as they all started to walk. "Because I ain't ready for this party to end."

Puck was confused when he saw that all of his friends had left. He called a short break and stepped backstage he pulled his phone out to call one of them when he saw he had a text from Rachel.

From Rachel: _We got thrown out because Sam started stripping. We're going back to my place to continue the party. Join us when you're done and I'm real sorry Noah. But you are wonderful and I'm so proud of you_.

He laughed at the situation and then beamed with pride that he was finally making someone proud. He went back out to start the last set so that he could go back to Rachel's and party with some of the only people that mattered to him.

And when he arrived everyone was still up and having fun, he was surrounded by hugs, pats on the back, and words of congratulations.

He loved them all.

And then they partied the night away.

The next morning they all woke up with hangovers and Rachel felt bad for everyone that had to travel with a hangover. They said goodbye to everyone that was going back to Lima, which included Mike, Kurt and Mercedes who all wanted to spend the remainder of the week with their girlfriend and boyfriends.

Rachel couldn't fight with them on that because she knew how much of a bitch distance was so even though she's miss them she smiled and hugged them all goodbye.

Once they were gone Puck, Quinn, Rachel, Santana and Brittany were sitting around the apartment.

"So what are we gonna do?" Puck asked.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" Santana replied.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" Puck repeated and from there not much got done except for a movie, lots of coffee and five friends nursing massive hangovers.

* * *

By the afternoon and after they all took naps their hangovers had dissipated quite a bit and they were all getting ready to go to Puck's show for that night when there was a knock at the door.

Quinn and Rachel were getting ready in their room. Brittany and Santana were getting ready- or by the sounds coming from the room- getting busy in Kurt and Mike's room and he didn't know what to do.

Again the person knocked so not wanting to be rude he opened it and what he saw took his breath away. Standing before him was the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on and he had laid his eyes on plenty of women.

She smiled.

"You must be Puck," she said with a wink and a grin.

"My reputation precedes me," he smirked his signature smirk and she may have melted a bit.

"Not really but your Mohawk has," she held out her hand.

"Sawyer Bishop," his smirk tuned into a full blown smile.

"Noah Puckerman, at your service," this time she smirked and he may have melted a bit.

"Not yet… but if you play your cards right," she winked and pushed passed him.

Puck was pretty sure he had fallen in love in that moment.

And he didn't even care he just wanted to know more about this magnificent girl.

"Quinn get your skinny ass out here," she called and both Quinn and Rachel exited her room.

"You're early," Quinn greeted her with a hug. "You weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow night."

"Yeah I know but I got sick of listening to my father tell me what a disgrace I am," Puck laughed and she wheeled around and pinned him with an icy glare that reminded him so much of scary Quinn.

"I-I just laughed because I know the feeling," her glare dissipated and a smile formed on her mouth.

"Hm, Puckerman… if that's true we might just be perfect for each other," she looked to Rachel. "Where's the restroom because that train ride was a fucking bumpy ass bitch," Rachel giggled and pointed to the bathroom. Once the door was closed Puck collapsed to the couch.

"I think I'm in love," he said and both girls smiled.

"We thought you might be," Rachel told him and Quinn laughed.

* * *

After that night's show they all went back to the apartment again. Santana and Brittany had gone to Kurt and Mike's room and went to bed waving and saying goodnights over their shoulders. No one had gotten crazy drunk but they did have a good time.

"We're going to bed too Sawyer," Rachel said but you can use Brittany's bed. We promise we won't do anything naughty."

"Okay thanks Rachel," she said. "But I'm kind of hungry do you mind if I make something first?" Rachel smiled.

"No of course not, make yourself at home. The pans are in the cabinet on the bottom right and the plates are in that cupboard," she pointed.

"She'll figure it out Rachel," Quinn's sleepy voice said and all but dragged her away.

"There is nothing wrong with good manners Quinn and…" her voice trailed off as Quinn pulled her into the room. Sawyer smiled shyly at Puck and went to the kitchen. He shrugged off his jacked and followed her.

/

Quinn pulled Rachel into the room and fell onto the bed while Rachel was still ranting.

"…And I would think as her roommate you would want her to be more comfortable."

"I was," Quinn said and looked up at her infuriating girlfriend. "She wanted to be alone with Puck so I made sure she was."

"Oh," Rachel's mouth dropped open. "_Oh_," she repeated with a naughty glint in her eye and Quinn giggled at her cuteness.

"Yeah and I'm surprised you couldn't tell babe you're usually good at this stuff," Rachel shrugged.

"Maybe it's because I was trying to be a good host… or because I'm tired and horny and had just promised I won't do anything about it," she grumbled and pulled her dress up and off, Quinn moaned. "None of that babe I promised Sawyer we wouldn't be doing anything naughty," Rachel said but the look in Quinn's eyes made her change her mind.

"I'll be quick… and you'll be quiet," she pulled Rachel closer and she giggled but climbed over her on the bed.

"When have I ever been quiet?" Quinn smirked.

"Good point," she flipped them over on the bed and hovered over her. "Well how about this then… you make a noise and I stop," Rachel moaned at the idea and nodded as Quinn lowered her panties.

"I love the way you think Quinn," she said and then fisted Quinn's hair and bit her tongue to stop from making noise when she felt that magic tongue on her.

/

Puck was sitting at the breakfast bar watching Sawyer flit around the kitchen and he was definitely crushing on this girl already even thought he'd only known her for a day… he could tell she was making breakfast.

"Mm," she hummed inhaling the scent of the food. "I love food… don't you just love food?" She asked and he nodded. He moved to the fridge, and turned to her. They were suddenly inches apart and he licked his lips staring at hers. After a moment of quiet staring he shook his head.

"Want a beer?"

"Mm, yeah that would be lovely," he withheld a laugh at how much she sounded like Rachel just then. He pulled out two beers opened one and handed it to her. Their fingers grazed and he felt a spark shoot through him.

He had _never_ felt that before.

Rachel and Quinn always did say it was the small moments that counted the most.

She smiled and took the beer from him and he blushed slightly as he turned away from her and opened his own beer.

"So Sawyer Bishop tell me about yourself," he sat back down on the stool and watched her working.

"Hm, well I love to cook and I especially love making breakfast food at any other time than at breakfast time," he chuckled. "I love pictures… I love the idea of capturing a moment in time and being able to access that memory any time you look at it, to me that is real life and actual magic. I love books, and writing, and science," he giggled at that. "But I would never ever want to do any of that as a job because… ugh doing it for money would ruin it."

_Oh crap he was already smitten with this girl._

_Fucking hell_.

"I mean I certainly wouldn't mind making money off of anything I cooked, photographed, wrote or…" she trailed off as she thought about science. "…Or discovered," she shrugged and he laughed again. "But I could never do any of those things as a job, I think it would get ruined and I have way too much passion for them."

"Wow," he breathed and she smiled shyly. She flipped the omelet she had been making onto a plate and placed it on the counter between them. She took a swig off of her beer and she handed him a fork.

"Share this with me," she told him before digging in with her own fork. He watched as she cut off a piece of the most perfect omelet he had ever seen and put it to her mouth. He knew he had a dopey grin on his mouth but he couldn't help it.

"Stop staring Puck and eat or I'll start to think you're a creeper," she said and he laughed before taking a bit himself.

And he moaned.

"Wow… this is incredible," she blushed again and looked away shyly. He was beginning to think there was nothing he wouldn't do to keep making her smile like that. "You should make money off of this it's amazing."

"No because then that would ruin it… haven't you been listening?"

"I have actually and once you get to know me better you'll see that isn't something I do very well."

"You're being modest… both Quinn and Rachel told me how wonderful you are," this time he blushed.

"Okay… okay," he smirked. "So if none of those things are what you want to do with your life what do you want? I mean what is your passion?"

"I don't know… I just know I don't want to be like my dad," she said with a small pout. "So chances are because I don't want it I'll probably end up just like him," Puck nodded at that.

"I know what you mean… I spent most of high school trying to be a badass because my dad is a badass but what I found out is that I don't want to be like him I want to be the opposite of him," she smiled and took another swig from her beer.

"Here's to not being like our dads," she said holing up her beer; he followed suit and they toasted.

"Okay so… you don't want to be like your dad and you don't want your passions to be ruined," she nodded. "So tell me something about yourself. A secret, something no one else knows." She thought about it for a moment.

"I want to sing," she replied softly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she said. "I've just always wanted to sing."

"Where?"

"Anywhere… in a band, in a concert hall, in a local bar… in the shower," he chuckled. "I want to do what you're doing with your life Puck… I just want to perform." He smiled and nodded.

"And you don't think that doing that as a job will ruin it?"

"No! And I'll tell you why… if someone demands me to cook I can stop, if someone demanded that I take pictures I can stop, if someone demanded that I write or discover a cure for cancer I'd tell them to go fuck themselves and then I'd stop," he nodded. "But if someone demanded that I'd sing… I would sing and do you know why," he shook his head. "Because I can't stop."

_I'm in love with this girl_- he thought.

"That's awesome dude," he said instead.

"Yeah?" He nodded and they stared for a few minutes. "Y-Your turn… tell me something about you that no one else knows."

Okay," he thought for a moment. "But you can't tell anyone because these guys would tear me apart, especially Santana." Sawyer laughed because she and Santana had become friends and she was very aware of how the girl worked.

It was hilarious.

But it wasn't always nice.

"I pinky swear," she held out her pinky he laughed and gave her his pinky.

"Okay," he took a deep breath. "I love musicals," he whispered and she laughed. "I can't help it they're so amazing," she was laughing harder now. "So you're laughing at me this is great."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry… it's just," her eyes met his. "It's cute," she husked and he leaned closer. And just as their lips were inches apart he pulled back. He saw her face flush and she turned away taking the now empty plate with her.

"I'm sorry… I thought, Oh god," she covered her face, she felt so stupid that she didn't even know he had moved and was now standing behind her.

"Don't be sorry," she turned around and he was literally right there she could feel his breath on her face. "Look Sawyer… I like you… a lot," she scoffed and he tucked a finger under her chin forcing her eyes to meet his.

"I do… but-"

"But what?"

"But I'm thoughtless and reckless and sometimes kind of an asshole and you seem like the kind of girl that deserves the best version of myself that I can be. He's in there, I know he is… he's the guy that Rachel and Quinn are so fond of but he is also the guy who wants to do this right," he told her honestly and she swooned.

"Does this mean you won't kiss me?" She teased and he raised his eyebrow and smiled. She bit her lip and he nearly lost his shit right there and kissed the hell out of her but he held back.

"Not yet." She nodded at his chivalry and they stared into each other's eyes for quite some time until he spoke again. "We have a couple of hours until sunrise… and I'm having a blast getting to know you, what do you say we go for a walk and do more of that, and maybe we can watch the sunrise together," she nodded.

She always did love a romantic.

"I would love that Puck," she husked and he helped her with the dishes and then led her out into the city.

* * *

Rachel's eyes fluttered open, she looked over at Brittany's bed, and saw that not only was Sawyer not it… it definitely hadn't even been slept in.

"Quinn," swung her arm over to Quinn but the girl was closer than she thought and she kind of punched her stomach.

"Umph," Quinn groaned when Rachel hit her; instantly waking her up. "Rach," she whined but the girl was already hovering over her.

"Oh my god Quinn… I'm sorry," she kissed her stomach. "I'm sorry," kiss. "I'm so sorry," kiss. "I didn't mean it," Quinn was giggling now and she pulled Rachel's face away from her stomach. "I was half asleep and you were closer than I thought."

"It's okay baby I know it was an accident… it just startled me," Rachel pouted and Quinn smiled at her adorable face. "But what was so urgent?"

"Sawyer," she pointed to the empty bed. "She didn't come to bed Quinn."

"So," Quinn said with a shrug and Rachel gasped.

"Quinn! She spent the night with Noah… NOAH!" She shouted again. "What if... they," she curled her lip at the thought. "What if they did it?" She whispered that. "What if they're all naked out there?" Quinn shrugged again.

"So they're naked… they'll be the embarrassed ones," Quinn pushed Rachel up so that she could see her better.

"Ew Quinn… I don't want to see Noah's… parts," she shook her head as she said it and Quinn chuckled and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips.

"You're so cute my little lesbian," Quinn told her. "But there is only one way to find out. Let me up," Rachel shifted off of her so that she could get up; then she followed her. Quinn opened the door and Rachel covered her face. "They're not here babe," Quinn said as if it was no big deal.

"Quinn how could you be so nonchalant about this… it's a big deal?"

"It's really not though."

"You're so infuriating."

"And you're so cute," Rachel melted.

"And you're both so fucking annoying," Santana grumbled as she came out of the other room. "Seriously who gets up this fucking early on vacation?" Brittany grumbled too as she also got out of the bedroom. She had taken a few days off of work but didn't want to push her new employers for too many days off so she had to go back today and she was in desperate need for some coffee.

"Kurt's bed sucks," she grumbled. "I miss my bed," Rachel held back a laugh that she and Santana had chosen to use Kurt's bed instead of Mike's and she vowed to never tell the boy what happened on his bed while he was away.

A few moments later Puck and Sawyer walked into the apartment laughing and carrying two trays with coffees in them.

"Oh thank god for you," Brittany greeted them and looked at the coffees when they looked at her like she was nuts. "Those are for us right?"

"Oh y-yeah," Sawyer said handing one to her. "Puck remembered how all of you take your coffee," she said with a smitten grin and Rachel's eyes met Quinn's. They shared a knowing look.

"Aw, you do love me Puckerman," Santana said taking her coffee from Sawyer.

"So what is on the agenda for today guys?" Sawyer asked.

"I gotta work," Brittany said with a pout.

"Aw… but you're still coming to the show tonight right?" Puck asked and she nodded.

"Yeah but no booze for me tonight," Brittany told him.

"And I'm going back to bed… in Britt's bed," Santana told them.

"What do you want to do Sawyer?" Rachel asked and no one missed that her eyes briefly landed on Puck before she spoke.

"Sightseeing?"

"Oh fuck no," Santana grumbled and plopped on the couch. "Definitely sleeping," she flipped the TV on and sipped her coffee. Sawyer giggled.

"Well we don't have to-"

"No that's fine Sawyer… it sounds like fun actually," Rachel promised.

"I'd love to tag along ladies but I have rehearsal and sound check and I should probably take a nap or something," he smiled at Sawyer who returned the sentiment.

"Ugh!" Santana shouted. "Your sexual tension is almost as annoying as Q and Berry humping all the fucking time," she yelled and both Puck and Sawyer blushed. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll see you later," he whispered and she nodded. He winked and then turned to see his Jew babe and his baby mama smirking. He rolled his eyes at them, patted Rachel's arm and left. Rachel squealed and turned to Sawyer.

"Oh my god! You guys are so cute!" She shouted and Sawyer blushed but Quinn could see the huge grin on her face.

"I know!"

"Oh fuck off," Santana yelled. "If you're going to go all _One Tree Hill_ and start squealing about how the cute boy finally noticed you… you needs to leave before Snix goes all _Teen Wolf_ on your asses," Rachel ignored her and smiled at Sawyer.

"Ignore her… give Quinn and I a few moments to get dressed, we'll go out sightseeing, and then you can tell me all about your night with Noah."

* * *

Later in the week at Puck's final show, the girls were all sitting around talking and since Santana wasn't tired, she wasn't yelling at them; which was wonderful. Puck joined them after the first set and they were chatting away happily. When the second set was almost over Puck decided to take a risk and he hoped with everything inside of him that it didn't blow up in his face.

"How are you all doing?" The crowd went nuts, each night the crowd had gotten bigger and bigger. "In the tradition of have one of my girls up here to sing with me," he met Quinn's worried eyes. "No not you Quinn," he said with a giggle. "But I will have the whole Unholy Trinity up here with me later but not yet… this moment is about a new friend," he saw Sawyer look at him with panic in her eyes and she shook her head no. "Sawyer would you please join me up here," she shook her head again but the roar of the crowd and the urging from Puck had her on her feet and walking over to him.

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered and he smiled.

"Because you told me you love singing, you told me you want this life and I'm offering it to you… I've heard you sing remember," she smiled remembering their night under the stars waiting for the sun to rise. "I want you to follow your heart and singing is what you love."

"I'm scared."

"I know but you told me that if someone demanded that you sing, you'd sing because you can't stop," she smiled at him and he smirked. "So I'm demanding it… and I know you know this song." He nodded to the band and they started to play _Brick by Boring Brick_ by Paramore; which was the song she sang for him that night. She chuckled took a deep breath and waited. When it was time to sing, she did.

She sang her heart out.

And in the audience the girls watched with shocked expressions.

"Did you know she could sing like that?" Rachel asked.

"I had no idea," Quinn answered while shaking her head.

And then they just listened enamored as Sawyer sang like a fucking rock star.

After the song was over, she looked at Puck and she was grinning from ear to ear. She winked at him and hopped off the stage to the sound of the roaring crowd and it sent chills throughout her body.

Yeah this is what she wanted.

She walked back to the table where all of her friends were staring at her.

"Wow Sawyer that was-" Quinn began.

"That was fucking incredible," Rachel finished and Sawyer beamed- that was one hell of a compliment coming from Rachel Berry.

Puck walked over with a look of awe on his face. He circled his arms around her waist and turned her to face him.

"Marry me," he said seriously and Rachel gasped.

"Not yet," she answered with a shoulder shrug.

"Kiss me?" He asked.

"You first," she said with a heavy breath because he was suddenly a lot closer and when their lips met they both felt it to their toes. She opened her mouth and he deepened it. If they weren't lost in their own world they would've heard Rachel squealing.

"I told you Quinn," she said softly.

"Yeah you did," Quinn agreed.

"Whipped," Santana chimed in and then got dirty looks from both girls and she merely rolled her eyes; but they were all looking at Sawyer and Puck and they were all hoping Puck had finally found a girl that he could be himself with.

And she'd love him anyway.

* * *

**A/N 2: The song Puck sang was Count on Me by Default and the title of the chapter is from the song That's What Friends are For by Dionne Warwick.**

**Up next: It's summer and Quinn and Rachel go on a road trip together.**


	10. Chapter 10: Across the Sky

**A/N: The road trip is broken into two chapters because this one was already very, very long and there was still a lot more to tell. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Sexy times.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Across the Sky**

"_All I wanted to do was sneak out into the night and disappear somewhere and go and _

_find out what everybody else was doing all over the country."_

_-Jack Kerouac; On the Road_

_/ _

Quinn and Rachel were cuddled in Rachel's bed. It was their first morning home for the summer. Kurt, Mike, and Santana had also made the trip home for the summer but Santana wasn't staying. She was just visiting her family and packing as much of her and Brittany's belongings into a car rental and driving back.

Brittany couldn't ask for any more time off of work after only having the job for a few months, so Santana was spending the remainder of the summer with her.

Obviously.

Rachel and Quinn on the other hand were going to live out one of Quinn's lifelong dreams… a road trip. They were going to leave from Lima and head out West. She and Rachel had spent a good portion of the year deciding on some of the things they had wanted to see.

They weren't sleeping they were just cuddling and just enjoying the simple feeling of being together.

"Baby," Quinn said softly.

"Hm," Rachel hummed.

"I was just thinking and I think I have decided the things I want to see on this trip," Rachel smiled and sat up quickly. Quinn whined at the loss but smiled at Rachel's excitement.

"Me too," she said and readjusted herself to face Quinn. "And let me tell you Quinn this was a very difficult decision. I mean it was certainly a lot easier when we decided to only go West but still. Although we must take another road trip sometime… East of home."

"Maybe for our honeymoon," Quinn said and Rachel beamed.

"Really?" She asked with adoration.

"Yeah why not," Quinn shrugged. "I mean unless you want to go somewhere tropical, it's up to you babe I don't care where we go as long as I'm with you," Rachel's smile got impossibly wider.

"So you want to marry me?" She teased and Quinn's smile matched her own.

"So much," and then she was attacked with kisses, which effectively ended their discussion for another activity altogether.

After a few rounds of love making and a short nap the girls were in the kitchen making breakfast when the discussion began again.

"So where did you want to go? And please don't attack me this time or else we'll never be able to plan this trip," Quinn said and Rachel giggled.

"I didn't hear you complaining," Quinn chuckled and shook her head no. "In fact you were screaming but none of it was in protest," Quinn blushed but when Rachel kissed her the embarrassment went away and the passion took over. Rachel was about to pick her up and put her on the table but was interrupted by her daddy's voice.

"Ugh gross," he said and they broke apart. "Don't you two ever get tired?" Rachel blushed and turned back to the stove. She hated when her dads caught them because it was mortifying. Quinn got embarrassed too but she liked to tease Rachel's daddy even more. She smirked at Leroy.

"Jealous?" She asked and then laughed when his mouth dropped wordlessly.

The third attempt to plan their trip was actually productive. They were all seated at breakfast when Hiram spoke.

"So have you two planned your trip yet?"

"We were trying but… Rachel keeps seducing me so we have yet to actually talk about it." Leroy laughed and Rachel blushed again.

"Oh please Quinn… you weren't opposed to any of it," Quinn smiled and Rachel threw a strawberry at her.

"Okay," Hiram cut them off before it turned into a food fight. He never understood how two of the most mature people he had ever met could be so immature at times.

_Damn teenagers_.

"So what are you guys going to do?"

"Well we have been discussing this on and off all year," Quinn began. "And we decided that we wanted to leave from here because we wanted to visit you guys and my mom and Richard for a while before leaving and plus we wanted to take this trip in my amazing convertible rather than renting a car," Rachel smiled at that. She was filled with visions of her and Quinn on the open road in that sexy car.

"Makes sense," Leroy said in between bites.

"So we decided to only look for things we wanted to do west of Lima."

"And what did you decide?" Hiram asked.

"Well I know for a fact that I want to see Big Sur," she said and Rachel's eyes widened.

"That sounds wonderful baby… any reason in particular?"

"No… well yeah," Quinn answered. "The summer after freshman year I read the book _Big Sur_ by Jack Kerouac and I..." she trailed off and felt her face flushing.

"And what?"

"Well I sort of spent a lot of the summer daydreaming about you and me together on vacation there." Rachel beamed as Quinn recounted the memory. "Just you and me in the redwoods or lying on the beach under the stars and-"

"I love you so much Quinn," she cut her off and saw the girl's loving stare.

"I love you too."

"Okay so Big Sur," Hiram said. "What else?"

"Well I have narrowed it down to three things that are really important to me," Rachel began and all three sets of eyes were on her. "One the Hollywood sign which I know is completely touristy but I don't care it's on my bucket list and I want to see it dammit," they all chuckled. "The second one is Clear Lake, Iowa and-"

"What's there baby girl?" Leroy cut in wondering why she wanted to go somewhere seemingly so random.

"Well- and I know how morbid this sounds- but I don't know I just want to see where the plane crashed the day the music died," and it registered to both men but Quinn was still looking at her with her eyebrow arched; Rachel smiled at her cuteness.

"I'm sorry Rach, I guess I'm not as musically adept as I should be," Quinn said and Rachel shook her head.

"No it's… many people know the story but not many know where it happened. Clear Lake is where the plane that had Buddy Holly, Ritchie Valens, and the Big Bopper on it crashed," Quinn nodded having realized what Rachel was talking about. "The song _American Pie_ is about it," she finished and Quinn smiled.

"Okay that sounds good… a bit creepy but I understand why a music nerd like yourself wants to see it," Rachel pouted and Quinn met her eyes. "It's okay to be a nerd baby you're looking at the biggest one… I mean another place I want to see is a this amazing library in Seattle," Rachel tried not to laugh but she giggled anyway however it was Leroy that bellowed laughter.

"Wow you are a nerd," and Rachel pouted again.

"Don't pick on her daddy I think it's cute." Quinn smiled at her.

"You're cute."

"Oh god shut up," Leroy told them and both girls ignored him.

"So what was the other thing you wanted to see Rachel," Hiram asked her and Rachel pulled her eyes away from Quinn to look at her dad.

"Oh um… Crater Lake," and Hiram smiled; remembering that she had always wanted to go there.

"What's Crater Lake?" Quinn asked and Rachel gasped.

"What? You've never heard of it," Quinn shook her head no. "Oh my god babe what have you been doing with your life?" Quinn giggled at that.

"Loving you," she answered and Rachel swooned.

"Good answer," she felt arousal shoot through her and Quinn winked. "Well I'm not going to tell you too much about it so that you can be surprised… but it's in Oregon."

"Okay," they shared a smile. "There is one more thing I want to do babe," Quinn bit her lip. "But only if you're completely okay with it."

"What is it?"

"I want to go to the pride parade in San Francisco," she bit her lip again waiting for Rachel's reaction. A smile spread across Rachel's mouth as she thought about how different things were between them and how unafraid she had become with showing her love for Quinn and pride in being in love with a woman.

"That sounds perfect Quinn," and Quinn felt butterflies flutter throughout her. "Ooh and Yellowstone," Rachel added and Quinn nodded.

And just like that they had a plan.

Well sort of.

It wasn't mapped out but with Rachel Berry as her co-pilot Quinn was confident that they would have step-by-step maps and guides so they spent the rest of the day completely mapping out their trip.

And two days later, the car was packed and they were planning to leave first thing in the morning on a trip that would take- according to Rachel's Power Point presentation; and given an adequate amount of time for driving, eating, resting and also extra time for sightseeing, and… _other _activities- approximately two and a half weeks.

She went on to say that there was no rush or plan that must be followed and that this Power Point was merely a guideline so that they would know of the driving schedule and appropriate amounts of rest. After that she couldn't say anymore because Quinn was kissing the hell out of her.

The car was packed, the snacks were easily accessible. There was a cooler for beverages in the back seat and Rachel's road trip playlist was ready.

Judy and Richard had come by to see them off which surprised Quinn since it was five in the morning on a Saturday, but she was still very please. After saying goodbye to their families the girls were off on their adventure and both were buzzing with excitement.

Quinn walked toward the driver's door and Rachel stopped in her tracks.

"Oh no you don't Quinn Fabray," Rachel said and she turned to see her pouting girlfriend. "I told you my one condition was that I drove first because I'm in love with your car," Quinn stepped back to her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry baby don't pout… I just forgot," she leaned over and kissed her nose before offering the keys to her. Which Rachel squealed and took from her; once they were both seated she turned to Quinn.

"Are you ready?"

"So ready love," she smiled and Rachel pulled her into a heated kiss that had Quinn's toes curling.

"What was that for?" She said breathlessly wearing her dopey grin after Rachel pulled back.

"Because I have a three hour drive ahead of me and I will be dammed if I have to go any longer than that without a kiss." Quinn smiled and winked.

"Drive nerd," she said and Rachel pouted again but did as she was told.

And they were off.

On their adventure across the sky.

* * *

3 hours and 29 minutes later.

Vallparaiso, Indiana.

Rachel barely had the car in park when she was ripping off the seatbelt and running toward the restroom; Quinn laughed and watched her go. She got out, filled up the gas tank, and when Rachel returned with a smile on her face…

Quinn fell even more in love.

"Where the hell are we Quinn?"

"You're asking me… you drove here?"

"Yeah but I stopped paying attention a while ago."

"Oh well that sounds promising… I'm surprised we're not in Canada," she said and Rachel giggled. She pulled out a map and looked at it.

"What about you? You're the co-pilot, you should be the one worried about maps and stuff," Rachel retorted and Quinn blushed.

"I-I uh…"

"Y-You uh what Quinn," she said teasing and Quinn smirked.

"So what, I fell asleep… you got me up at four in the morning Rachel so that we could leave at five." By now Quinn had filled the gas tank and was driving toward a parking spot.

"You know what Quinn," she crossed her arms as Quinn parked the car and looked at her. "This is not the first time you have gone on a road trip with me so you should expect nothing else from me and furthermore-" Quinn cut her off with a bruising kiss that had Rachel moaning into it. When she pulled away they were both breathless.

"Are we going to argue the whole trip?" Quinn asked.

"Knowing us two… probably," Quinn giggled because she was right. "But also knowing us we'll find a bathroom somewhere and make up." She waggled her eyebrows. "Like right now for instance… what do you say?" Quinn smiled and started to put the top up on her car. Once the car was locked they raced for the bathroom and they did in fact makeup.

They walked arm and arm back to the car and then they put the top down.

"That was fun," she said in her tired and dreamy voice.

"It sure was," Quinn agreed as she got into the driver's seat. "You ready?" Rachel nodded and Quinn started to back out of the parking spot.

"Wait!" Rachel yelled and Quinn stopped. "I forgot to get a postcard." Quinn rolled her eyes and pulled into the spot again. "What you know I want a postcard from every stop for my scrapbook?"

"Yeah you only told me like a hundred times."

"We really are going to argue the whole trip… aren't we?"

"Probably," Quinn repeated her response.

"I hate you," Rachel said as she walked toward the little store and Quinn watched her go. Rachel added a little bounce to her step knowing Quinn was watching.

"You love me," Quinn yelled and Rachel ducked into the store. When she came back a few minutes later she hopped into the car.

"Indiana," she said and Quinn arched her eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh?"

"That's where we are," she answered and Quinn nodded. "I do," she said and again Quinn was confused. Her confusion lasted only a minute because then Rachel was kissing her and she focused more on that. When the kiss broke, Rachel finished her thought. "Love you I mean," and Quinn smiled her dopey smile.

"I love you right back."

/

3 hours and 20 minutes later.

Geneseo, Illinois.

Quinn pulled into the gas station to fill up and she looked over at her beautiful girlfriend and almost didn't want to wake her up but it was almost noon and she knew they should eat before they drove anymore. After filling up the tank she got in the car and leaned over Rachel. She started to leave soft kisses along her cheek and down her neck. It worked and she started to rouse from her sleep.

"Hm," she hummed sleepily.

"Babe it's almost noon we should get some lunch before we go anymore."

"Okay," Rachel agreed sleepily as she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Where are we?"

"The last sign I saw said Geneseo, Illinois," Quinn replied. I'm going to look for nearby restaurants. Anything in particular you want," Rachel smirked.

"Yeah you," she teased and Quinn felt herself becoming aroused at the idea.

"I wish."

"Whenever we stop for the night Quinn, I plan on having you all night," she said with fire in her eyes. Quinn bit her lip.

"Mm, I love that plan… let's stop for the night now," Rachel giggled.

"We can't or we'll never get anywhere," she leaned up and kissed her. "You find a restaurant I'm going to go get a postcard."

"Kay babe," Quinn said and went back to her phone.

After eating a wonderful lunch, and making out in the car for twenty minutes afterward they were off again. Rachel buckled her seatbelt and smiled at Quinn who cuddled into her side.

/

3 hours and 11 minutes later.

Des Moines, Iowa.

Rachel pulled into the gas station and looked at the pump, she turned to Quinn who knew what she wanted.

"Please baby," she whined and Quinn who was as whipped as ever got out and started to pump the gas," she looked at her watch and saw that it was almost six and she was starting to feel hungry.

"We should eat dinner while we're here;" she told Rachel who was nodding. Once the gas tank was full they went and had a lovely dinner at a nearby Italian restaurant.

Rachel parked in front of the restaurant and got out to stretch her legs. It was going to be a nice dinner away from the car for a little while. Quinn came around to her side and hugged her tight.

"Are you tired baby?" Quinn asked and Rachel nodded.

"Yeah."

"Are you regretting this trip?"

"No, no way… I'm having a blast and it's nice that we're only driving in shifts of only three hours or so… it's just- it's going to be nice to stop for a couple of hours and just relax," Quinn nodded she couldn't argue with that.

Once they were seated in the restaurant and had placed their orders Rachel smiled at Quinn. She was so happy that they were alone together on this trip. She knew that some of their friends were hurt that they weren't invited- mainly Kurt and Blaine- but they needed this.

Quinn and Rachel needed this trip to reconnect after a year of train rides every other weekend to see each other. They just needed some time alone.

"I was thinking after dinner we should park somewhere and watch the sunset before we drive again," Quinn said and Rachel smiled at her.

God she loved her.

She loved her romantic nature.

"That sounds wonderful baby but when are you planning on stopping for the night?" Quinn shrugged.

"I was thinking one more shift," Rachel nodded. "I think I got three hours of driving left in me."

"Okay," Rachel agreed. "And then we can get a room and," she lowered her voice to a whisper. "And do it," Quinn giggled at her silliness.

"You bet your sweet ass," and Rachel moaned. The rest of dinner was wonderful; they talked about how excited they were to be on this trip.

"What are you most excited about Rach?" Quinn wondered and she grinned.

"Well it was Crater Lake but now I'm just really looking forward to pride," she saw Quinn nodding.

After dinner, Quinn drove to _Easter Lake_, which her Google search had told her was one of the best places to watch the sunset in Des Moines. They reclined the seats back, flipped a blanket over themselves and cuddled as they watched the sun setting across the sky.

"It's so beautiful," Quinn said.

"It sure is," Quinn could see out of the corner of her eye that Rachel was looking at her. She met those beautiful brown eyes and smiled wide.

"I meant the sunset."

"Yeah sure that is beautiful too," Quinn felt butterflies and then pulled Rachel into a heated kiss.

After their impromptu make-out session, they closed the convertible top and Quinn got behind the wheel.

* * *

1 hour and 16 minutes later.

Brayton, Iowa.

"Quinn!" Rachel whined.

"What?"

"Can we please stop now… I'm tired and horny and-"

"And whiny," Quinn cut her off and saw Rachel nodding. "Okay but it's only been a little over an hour so-"

"Please Quinn," she whined again.

And that was how they ended up in a hotel room in Brayton.

Because Quinn was totally whipped.

But Quinn didn't care because as soon as she closed the door behind her Rachel was pushing her into it.

"I want you so badly right now," Rachel husked before she pressed her lips to Quinn's neck.

"Aw fuck," Quinn moaned. "Take me… please take me," she panted as Rachel's hands worked furiously to remove her shorts. "Hurry," she demanded and Rachel giggled. Rachel removed her body from Quinn's-who whined at the loss- and she began pulling off her own clothes.

"Mm," Quinn hummed and bit her lip watching the show and then all of a sudden she didn't want to be taken she wanted to be doing the taking.

So she did.

She pushed Rachel onto the bed and straddled her.

"No Quinn… I want you," but when Quinn pushed her fingers against Rachel's throbbing clit her words turned into moans.

"And you'll have me but I," she didn't finish with words she finished by pushing two fingers into Rachel's hot core and they both released moans.

"Oh fuck yeah," Rachel yelled and then decided to play by Quinn's rule. She snaked her hand in between their heated bodies and filled Quinn up with two fingers. Quinn threw her head back.

"Oh god yeah!"

"Kiss me," Rachel said with passion and Quinn stared into the lust filled eyes before doing as she was told. And they kissed, and made love well into the night at a random hotel, in a random town that wasn't even part of the plan and it was incredible.

Some of the best moments in life aren't planned after all.

/

The next morning, Rachel rolled over and looked at her phone. It read 9 am and she sat bolt upright, she never slept later that 8 in the morning and she was so angry at herself. She heard that Quinn was in the shower and she got even madder.

When Quinn got out of the shower she was facing a very angry Berry who sat on the end of the bed with her arms crossed and she was nervous.

"What?" She asked nervously even though she was quite afraid of the answer.

"It's almost 9:30 in the morning Quinn," she shouted and Quinn looked at her like she was nuts. Was she actually waiting for an answer to something that wasn't even a question?

"Okay?" And then Rachel was yelling again.

"Why would you let me sleep so late and now we're going to be off schedule and-"

"Rach-"

"No Quinn you know that I never sleep this late and now I feel bad that we're going to-"

"Rachel!" Quinn cut her off with a shout of her own and Rachel shut up this time. Quinn sat next to her on the bed still clad in only her towel. "Baby, remember when we said that we weren't going to leave until later for this stretch of the trip because it's like a fifteen hour drive and it would be more productive to drive at night?" Rachel remembered that and instantly felt better and then she felt bad for yelling.

"Oh yeah."

"So it didn't matter if you slept all day because we're not leaving until like four," Rachel nodded feeling like an ass. "And I know you like to be up early but I figured on this trip the more rest we get the better and-"

"I'm sorry Quinn for yelling at you," Quinn smiled. "I guess I just sort of panicked and felt bad if I screwed things up."

"You're forgiven," she kissed her. "I kind of like it when you go all diva crazy on me," Rachel giggled.

"So where are we again?"

"Brayton, Iowa." Quinn responded.

"And is there anything to do here, since we have all day?"

"Don't know," she shrugged. "We can go out later if you want but right now I have something else for you to do."

"What's that?" Rachel asked; Quinn didn't answer with words. Instead she got to her feet and dropped the towel. Rachel bit her lip as her eyes raked over that smooth and flawless body.

"Mm… I love your ideas Quinn," she said before wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist and pulling her back to the bed.

They finally left the room around noon. Just in time to go find some lunch. As they were driving, Rachel was looking around.

"Ugh Quinn… why in the name of Barbra did we stop here? This place is even more boring that Lima," she asked and Quinn scoffed.

"Well I wanted to drive two more hours but your whiny ass made me stop here."

"I didn't hear you complaining when my tongue was buried inside of you last night," Rachel retorted and saw that Quinn was grinning like a fool.

"You don't hear me complaining now either," Quinn winked and just like that Rachel was filled with butterflies just like always. She stared at her girl and just admired her until she was brought out of fantasy land by Quinn's confused tone.

"What the hell?" She said as the car came to a stop, Rachel looked at what she was looking at.

"Well now… that is not something you see every day," Rachel said and both girls were staring at a tree.

And the tree was right in the middle of the road.

"Hm," Quinn stared in wonder. "At least we have an interesting story to tell about how we randomly stopped in a town with a tree in the middle of the street," Rachel squealed.

"Pull over Quinn I want pictures," Rachel was bouncing and Quinn did as she was told.

She took shot after shot of the tree, of Rachel near the tree, Rachel took pictures of her near the tree and the set the timer for them both to be in the photo but again they weren't looking at the camera; instead they were kissing.

After lunch they went back to the hotel and took a nap. They had planned on leaving at 4 in order to get most of the driving in at night. When their alarms went off at 3:30, they packed their bags into the car, checked out of the hotel, and they were off once again… with Rachel driving.

* * *

2 hours and 48 minutes later.

York, Nebraska.

They stopped at a truck stop. Where they gassed up, ate a quick dinner, made out in the restrooms and then were off again.

/

2 hours and 49 minutes later.

North Platte, Nebraska.

Quinn pulled into a gas station, and she woke Rachel up. They went into the small store and got Rachel some coffee and when she was awake enough they got back into the car.

"Wake me up about a half an hour before we stop again… so that we can just keep going," Quinn told her and Rachel nodded.

"Love you," Rachel husked and put the music on."

"Love you too Rachel," Quinn said and kissed her cheek.

/

2 hours and 48 minutes later.

Fort Morgan, Colorado.

Rachel was pumping gas and Quinn was in the store getting snacks. Quinn was trying to hurry and though the place was deserted… _haha because it was the desert_- Quinn laughed at herself. But it was still late and they were two girls so she was hurrying to not leave Rachel alone for too long.

When she came back out, Rachel was already in the passenger seat. She dropped the snacks between them and Rachel stared at all the junk food.

"Ugh Quinn," she said curling her lip. "You do realize that all of this candy is bad for you right?"

"Sorry mom I didn't know the candy police were here."

"Fuck you," Rachel shouted and Quinn chuckled. Sleepy Rachel was so cute. All of Rachel was cute but sleepy Rachel was especially adorable. "And I'm sorry for actually caring about your teeth."

"Aw, you're sweet baby but this is how I get through being tired… you have Barbra blaring from the speakers and I have sugar," the way she said it made Rachel giggle. "Here I got you a present," she handed a postcard to Rachel who all of a sudden was staring with adoration.

"Quinn," she said sweetly. "You are just the best girlfriend ever," Quinn rolled her eyes at how quickly Rachel had changed her tune. She leaned over and pecked her lips.

"Go to sleep."

"I will I just need…" she circled her hands around Quinn's neck and pulled her in for a real kiss.

A kiss that left both girls reeling for more.

And when she pulled away Quinn was breathless.

"Drive baby… and I'll sleep," Quinn giggled and pulled out of the lot.

"And I'll enjoy my disgusting sugar products."

"Ugh."

/

2 hours and 51 minutes later.

Breckenridge, Colorado.

Rachel was practically bouncing in her seat. Quinn had woken her up a while ago and they would be stopping soon for gas, coffee and to switch and she was excited even though it was the middle of the damn night. They were covering so much ground and the three hour shift thing was working out wonderfully.

Sure she was looking forward to sleeping most of the day away whenever they did stop but this was a great plan, there was hardly any traffic and after another day of night travel they should be in L.A. by the following morning.

This plan was genius.

She was glad Quinn thought of it.

"What are you thinking?" Quinn asked and she smiled.

"Just that you're amazing," Quinn smiled and blushed. "And a genius."

"Oh."

"I mean this idea of driving through the night was wonderful babe."

"Thanks."

"I do have one question though," she saw Quinn look at her briefly as she spoke. "When are we going to stop?"

"I don't know," Quinn answered. "I was thinking one more shift each and then wherever we are we can find a room and sleep all day."

"Mm that sounds good," Rachel hummed.

"Are you too tired to drive babe because we can stop now," Rachel was already shaking her head.

"N-N-No Quinn I'm fine," she slid over and cuddled next to her girl. "I can do one more shift I'm not that tired… I just want to sleep with you."

"Oh," Quinn said and then a smile took over her face. "Me too."

"Will you cuddle me baby?"

"Always."

/

2 hours and 51 minutes later.

Clifton, Colorado.

They pulled into a gas station just as the sun was rising and they cuddled close and watched it and it was another incredible surprise.

After a quick bathroom break and filling up they were off again. Rachel was fast asleep before they were even on the highway and Quinn knew they would definitely be stopping soon.

She really wanted to cuddle with her girl.

* * *

2 hours and 32 minutes later.

Telluride, Colorado.

Quinn pulled into a gas station. Rachel was still sleeping; she hadn't woken her up because she had somehow gotten them lost. She reached over Rachel to grab the map that was near her feet and she began frantically searching for where she had gone wrong.

Rachel woke up when she heard the rustling of the paper. She opened her eyes and looked at a frantic Quinn and that woke her up faster than any amount of coffee could.

"What's wrong?" Rachel's voice had startled her and she smiled shyly and bit her lip.

"I um… I may have um…" She hung her head. "I got us lost."

"I'm sorry you what?" Rachel asked and her tone was a cross between worried and teasing. She didn't really care; this was an adventure after all. She just hoped they weren't too lost.

"I'm sorry baby I was kind of on auto pilot and I must have missed an exit or taken the wrong one… I'm so sorry," she was starting to tear up.

"Hey," she turned to face Quinn and cupped her face in her hands. "Hey… it's fine, it's an adventure right," Quinn nodded and Rachel pushed the tears away. "Come on we'll gas up find the nearest hotel and then after we sleep we'll figure out a new route."

"You're being so calm and-"

"Some of the best moments in life Quinn aren't planned remember?" Quinn nodded.

"The small moments and all that," Quinn said and she giggled.

As they drove through the town they saw a sign advertising that they were in Telluride and there was a bluegrass music festival and Rachel turned to Quinn.

"See baby… a fucking music festival," Quinn giggled. "We have to go."

"Okay."

"If it wasn't for all of your frantic tears I would've thought you'd have planned this."

"I didn't," Quinn told her and Rachel giggled and then her giggle turned into full on belly laughter. "What's funny?"

"Nothing really… I was just thinking about the fact that the glee club's road trip superhero got us lost."

"Fuck you Rachel," Quinn said but Rachel was laughing so hard she couldn't help but join in.

"You will," she promised and Quinn moaned.

After renting a room and getting ready for bed they shut the curtains to close out the daylight and cuddled into bed.

And it was perfect.

In each other's arms.

They woke up around one in the afternoon. Well Rachel woke up first and took a shower and then when Quinn joined her in the shower they had fun until the water ran cold.

"I'm starving," Rachel said as she was drying her hair.

"Me too," Quinn said. "Let's go get some food and we'll figure out a new plan before going to this festival."

"You mean before coming back here and making love to me for several hours and then going to the music festival?"

"Yeah that's what I meant," Quinn corrected.

/

"So I was thinking," Quinn said after swallowing a bite of her lunch. "Since we kind of got lost."

"Kind of," Rachel teased as she toyed with her food. Quinn giggled.

"Anyway… since we have to change our route I was looking at the map on the way here and the new route has us going right by the Grand Canyon," she saw Rachel's eyes light up at those words. "I mean when are we ever going to be this close again," Rachel was nodding furiously.

"Yes, yes, yes Quinn a million times yes," Quinn laughed at her excitement. "Good because I kind of always wanted to go there too… and I have to do the math but I think we can just go to this festival and enjoy ourselves and then spend another night here instead of more night driving."

"Sounds wonderful," Rachel said as she finished her food.

"Yeah and then we can leave real early and get to the grand canyon with enough time to see it, rent a room near there and spend another night before driving into L.A…. does that sound good?"

"It sounds perfect Quinn, and everyone says I'm the annoyingly organized one."

"Oh you are," Quinn told her and Rachel threw a napkin at her.

"Now let's go get ready for this festival," Rachel demanded.

"What about all the love making?" Quinn pouted.

"We're staying the night babe… we can go to the festival early and then spend the night fucking," and Quinn moaned. She loved naughty Rachel.

"Okay let's go," Quinn said.

* * *

They got to the music festival a couple of hours later; mostly because even though they planned on waiting until later they were horn dogs and couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

Bluegrass wasn't exactly either girl's favorite kind of music but they really didn't care it was still a wonderful discovery and for Rachel Berry music was music.

They cuddled together on a blanket and enjoyed the show and as they watched the sun set over the mountains Rachel was so happy to be in the arms of this girl… just like she always was.

The music was wonderful, the food was yummy and the company was perfect. Quinn couldn't have imagined a better outcome of getting lost. She relaxed and enjoyed the music until stars were lighting the sky.

She rested her head back and closed her eyes. She could feel Rachel's heart beating against her and she knew that this girl would always be everything she could ever need. She opened her eyes in time to see a shooting star flit across the sky and she hugged Rachel tighter. She didn't know that Rachel saw it too, until she spoke.

"Did you see that baby," she said and felt Quinn nod against her. "Did you make a wish?"

"Yeah I did," she answered and placed a kiss right below Rachel's ear. "But I don't really need it to come true because I already have everything." She didn't have to see it because she felt Rachel smile against her.

"I love cheesy Quinn," she said and cuddled closer and then she shivered.

"Are you cold babe?"

"A little," Rachel admitted and then she felt Quinn pull away. "No come back you were making me warmer," Quinn giggled and pulled a sweatshirt out of her tote.

"I brought my… er I guess your Yale sweatshirt for you," she saw Rachel beaming at her.

"I love you angel," then she kissed Quinn quickly. She put her new favorite sweatshirt on and then cuddled back into those arms. "You're going to have to wear this again though because it doesn't smell like you anymore," Quinn giggled.

"Deal," she said and started leaving kisses down Rachel's neck.

"Mm stop babe… before you start something you can't finish, until later," Quinn giggled but didn't stop. It was only a little while longer before they were leaving the festival in favor of thoroughly discovering each other back at the hotel.

This time it was Quinn that pushed Rachel against the door with a bruising kiss. They made out heavily with a clattering of teeth and tongues until Quinn lifted Rachel into her arms and carried her over to the bed. Rachel pulled out of the kiss with a moan.

"Mm, Quinn… I-I we, Oh fuck!" Quinn had bitten down on her neck as she lowered them to the bed and hovered over her girl. When she pulled back Rachel could see the lust in those darkened hazel eyes and she wanted her.

"I um… I have a surprise for you and I wanted to wait until after the pride parade but I can't wait and I really want this now," she said with a heavy breath. Quinn arched her eyebrow but grinned.

"Okay," she agreed and Rachel pushed her off of her.

"Get naked and I'll be right back," she told her and grabbed her suitcase as she went into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later Quinn was naked on the bed and her body was thrumming with anticipation. When Rachel emerged from the bathroom Quinn's mouth dropped and her eyes darkened.

"Baby you brought it," she said as she stared at a naked Rachel with their strap on bobbing between her legs and the sight was mouthwatering. Rachel nodded her answer and Quinn felt herself dripping as Rachel walked over to the bed with the strap on swaying with each step. Rachel kneeled before her and smirked.

"What do you say baby… can I fuck you?" Rachel's innocent but so fucking dirty voice had her panting with anticipation; she nodded.

"Yes please." Rachel eyed her evilly and felt her own body gush at what she was about to say.

"Then I want you on your hands and knees," she demanded and Quinn moaned.

"Oh fuck Rach," Quinn bit her lip and stared into those eyes. She could see that Rachel was worried that she pushed her too far so she nodded and sat up. As she did she circled her hand around Rachel's neck and kissed her passionately. Rachel gripped her back at the unexpected move but soon found herself melting into the kiss. After a heated but quick kiss Quinn pulled away from her and did as she was told.

Rachel stared down at Quinn's gorgeous ass and felt herself trembling. They had never tried this position yet and she was nervous. She lowered her face to Quinn's heated core and pushed her tongue in deep.

"Oh fuck," Quinn groaned and fisted the sheet in her hand. "Fuck Rachel!"

"Mm," she hummed into Quinn's center and the girl could feel the vibrations spread throughout her body.

"Please fuck me now," she begged and Rachel could've come from those words alone. But instead she took a deep breath and lined up the strap on. She slowly and methodically slid it into Quinn's tight hole and they both moaned.

Rachel at the vision before her.

And Quinn at the feeling, this angle was amazing.

She looked back over her shoulder and watched those concentrating eyes as Rachel gripped her hips and pulled almost all the way out.

"Mm," Quinn hummed and those eyes locked on her own. Then Rachel pushed back in and Quinn gasped. "Oh fuck me," she shouted and Rachel did as she was told. And as she fucked Quinn painfully slow she could hear her panting and knew she wasn't giving her enough to send her over the edge but she couldn't help herself. She had Quinn Fabray bent over for her and taking her deep. It was a beautiful sight. Not to mention all that beautiful skin; Rachel leaned over and the new angle along with Rachel's rock hard nipples pressed against her back had Quinn screaming.

"Oh fuck Rachel… fuck me harder!" Rachel smirked and pulled back doing as she was told. And as she pounded her dick into her amazing girlfriend she was losing her battle at fighting off her orgasm. The clit insert was rubbing her perfectly and she could tell by the way Quinn was tightening and pulling the strap on back in that she was also close. She leaned over again causing another moan out of the girl below her when those nipples pressed against her back and she reached around. She started rubbing Quinn's swollen clit in time with her thrusts and that was all it took.

"Oh fucking hell baby… I'm coming, yes, yes, yes… pound me Rachel," and those dirty words falling from that wonderful mouth pushed her over the edge too. "Oh god Rachel yessssssssssssssssssssssssss !" She screamed and Rachel pounded harder.

"I love you Quinn," Rachel also screamed as she came too. She collapsed against Quinn's back as they both were heaving. After a few minutes Quinn's arms and legs gave out and she fell to the bed, Rachel fell too and the strap on shifted inside of her sending her over the edge into another orgasm.

After finally catching her breath, Rachel pulled out of Quinn slowly and saw Quinn shuddering. She knew the sensation was giving her aftershocks and she smiled. Before falling to her back on the opposite end of the bed.

Once Quinn's breathing was under control, she looked over at Rachel who was still heaving. She moved her sore body around and slowly removed the strap on from her girlfriend. Rachel smiled and crossed her arms behind her head to watch.

"That was amazing love," she husked. Her voice scratchy from the screaming and she dropped the strap on to the floor and spread those endless legs.

"Yeah it was," Rachel breathed deep. Quinn lowered her head and started to lap at the soaking wet hole. Rachel's eyes rolled back and Quinn smiled into her as she felt Rachel's hand on the back of her head urging her on.

They finally fell asleep after two or three more rounds, knowing they had another full day ahead of them.

So far this trip was perfect.

* * *

3 hours and 45 minutes later.

Kayenta, Arizona.

They had left early in the morning again at around five. Rachel almost literally had to drag Quinn out of the bed and into the car for two reasons. The first because Quinn was grumpy when woken up early and two because of the workout Rachel had given her the night before; she smiled naughtily at the thought of it and found herself becoming aroused so she pushed those thoughts out of her head.

But she had been driving longer than their normal three hour shifts and needed to stop for gas so when she saw the next gas station sigh she pulled over. Quinn had been slowly rousing from her sleep for about ten minutes so Rachel didn't bother waking her she just got out and pumped the gas herself. She hated pumping gas but she would do anything for that girl in the car that she was staring longingly at. Quinn's eyes finally opened and she yawned.

She was so damn cute.

She looked over at Rachel and smiled.

"Where are we?" Rachel shrugged and Quinn's eyes bulged out.

"Seriously Rachel you need to pay more attention when you're driving," she said with frustration but when Rachel started to laugh she smiled.

"We're in Arizona about 3 hours away from Grand Canyon National Park," she answered and Quinn smiled and then she frowned.

She remembered writing out the new route the day before and she knew it was longer than six hours.

"Rachel you drove longer than three hours, why didn't you wake me?" She shrugged again.

"Because you're so cute," Quinn rolled her eyes and Rachel giggled.

"No I'm serious you looked so cute and I didn't mind driving an extra forty five minutes baby," she got into the car and pulled it into a parking spot near the store. "I know you're tired and quite sore from last night," Quinn bit her lip at the memory and Rachel felt arrogance surge through her at that look. "And I don't know I just wanted to let you rest." Quinn pulled her by the collar of her jacket and pressed their lips together.

"Well you're the best girlfriend ever," she said dreamily. "Do you want to get some breakfast?"

"I could eat," Rachel answered and Quinn tried not to let those naughty thoughts enter her mind but Rachel saw through it. "You're such a perv." Quinn giggled.

"It's not my fault you are so good with that mouth," Rachel bit her lip.

"No Quinn… we can't, not until we get there," Quinn nodded. "And can we get breakfast to go… that way we get to the Grand Canyon sooner?"

"Sound perfect," Quinn agreed. After getting food they were they were back on the road.

Rachel reached over and slid her hand over Quinn's; who smiled at her and tangled their fingers together.

"Will you do something for me?" Quinn asked and Rachel smiled at her.

"Anything," she replied and Quinn felt those butterflies again.

"Will you sing?"

"Really?" Rachel was surprised at that and Quinn merely nodded.

"Yeah I mean… I haven't heard your voice nearly enough this year and I just miss it," Rachel smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"What do you want to hear?" Quinn shrugged.

"Anything… you could sing the alphabet and I'd still want to hear it," Rachel giggled and then she started to sing. It didn't even matter what she was singing.

Quinn just missed the sound.

/

3 hours later.

Grand Canyon National Park.

Quinn pulled up at a nearby hotel and parked. She turned to Rachel and winked.

"I figured we could rest for a little while before we go," Rachel nodded.

"It's noon," Rachel told her. "We could do lunch and then head over," Quinn smirked.

"I wanna do you for lunch."

"Sounds perfect," Rachel agreed and followed Quinn into the office to get their room.

So far this trip had been incredible and there was still so much more to see.

After an amazing lunch the girls were cuddled in bed after equally amazing sex.

Quinn wrapped her arms around her still panting girlfriend.

"Have you enjoyed the trip so far baby?" She asked and Rachel smiled wide and then turned in her arms.

"So much," she promised and Quinn smiled just as bright. "And I owe it all to you," she finished and Quinn raised her eyebrows.

"Me… why me?"

"Because it was your idea," she said reminding Quinn of the very first time she told Rachel that when she was a kid she always wanted to go on a road trip. She nodded and Rachel continued. "And because you're providing the cash… you're like my sugar mama," Quinn giggled.

"Yeah well I wouldn't have the money to do this if it wasn't for your fathers… and you deserve all of it," Rachel pressed a quick kiss to those incredible lips. Quinn hugged her tighter and deepened the kiss. She groaned when Rachel pulled away.

"Rachel," she whined.

"I'm sorry baby but if we get going again we'll never get to the Grand Canyon," she smiled.

"You're right."

"Always am," Rachel said it that arrogant tone but then her voice softened. "But seriously Quinn, being with you on this trip has been nothing short of magical and I'm such a lucky girl to have you."

"Yeah you are," Quinn teased.

"Arrogant," Rachel pushed her and she giggled more.

"Yeah well my girlfriend taught me that," Rachel smirked and leaned over. She kissed Quinn's cheek.

"I love you."

"I love _you_," Quinn repeated.

"Now… let's go lazy ass because I want to be a tourist."

"Yes ma'am."

/

So the Grand Canyon was probably one the best sights Quinn had ever seen… second only to seeing Rachel Berry naked.

But I'm sure that was just her.

Although she is the only person to see Rachel naked.

A smile spread across her mouth at that thought.

Rachel was just completely blown away by the sight before her. Looking out at this sight made her feel so small… it just seemed endless; and it literally looked like a painting. She looked over to Quinn who had her dopey expression that she usually wore after being kissed.

"What are you thinking?" She asked and Quinn looked over at her and snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh I um… you don't want to know," she blushed and Rachel stepped closer.

"Yes I do," she wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and pulled her close. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Especially if it's something naughty," she winked and Quinn laughed.

"Well I was thinking that this view is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and then I corrected myself because you naked is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," Rachel's face flushed with both flattery and arousal. "And then I started to think about how I'm the only person that has ever seen that amazing sight," Rachel bit her lip.

"And you always will be the only one," Rachel husked and was about to say more but Quinn claimed her lips in a very heated kiss that had her toes curling.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," Quinn said against her lips and felt Rachel smile.

"Making you happy has always been the goal."

"Well in that case you're exceptional," she said and Rachel smirked.

"Naturally," Quinn laughed and tangled their fingers together.

"Come on we should go on one of these tours and then maybe go out for a nice dinner."

"I love the way you think Fabray."

"You love everything about me," she teased and dragged her along.

"Truth… and Quinn," she said and Quinn met her eyes. "We have to stop at the gift shop I want to get my dads something from here."

"Of course and plus you need to get a postcard," Rachel beamed at her and she felt warmth spread throughout her body because even if Quinn thought it was silly she was still indulging her and doing whatever it took to make her happy.

Like she always did.

And Rachel was sure she always would.

After their tour, and a beautiful dinner at a very extravagant and very expensive restaurant which Rachel argued was not worth it but Quinn insisted because she said her girl deserved to be treated to a great dinner and it sure was.

She was so crazy about Quinn.

And Quinn was just as crazy about her.

They went to bed early because they were leaving early again so they'd get into Los Angeles with time to explore the city for the rest of the day and the next, because there was so much to do there.

They fell asleep in each other's arms as both girls looked forward to another day of sun, sky, and each other.

* * *

2 hours and 58 minutes after leaving.

Kingman, Arizona.

Rachel pulled into a truck stop; to gas up, use the facilities, and grab a quick breakfast. And while they were there they found out that they were on Route 66; so at Rachel's insistence they had to document it with many, many pictures.

And a postcard of course.

Quinn pulled Rachel into a scorching kiss that left them both breathless before she winked and pulled away from the truck stop and onto the highway.

/

3 hours and 20 minutes later.

Barstow, California.

Rachel had been staring at Quinn for the last forty five minutes of the drive. She wasn't sure why but all of a sudden she wanted to just rip her clothes off. Quinn wasn't very aware of Rachel's leering but every time she licked or bit her lips Rachel felt herself becoming wetter and wetter.

So when Quinn finally pulled into a gas station, Rachel was thrumming with arousal. Quinn looked over at her and saw the lust in those darkened eyes.

"Hey y-you… y-you," she stammered. "You're-"

"So fucking horny Quinn," she cut her off. "And I want you right now."

"Oh um… h-how come?"

"I don't know, I just… god you look so fucking good," and with that Quinn moaned. They moved quickly to put the top up and then nearly ran to the bathroom.

Quinn's head slammed against the door of the bathroom as Rachel's lips attacked her own. After a bruising kiss she moved to her neck and was sucking and leaving a mark.

"Whatever I did to turn you on this much… please tell me so that I can always do it," she husked as Rachel's hand slid down her body and into her pants. Quinn opened her jeans to give Rachel more room as those fingers slowly crawled into her panties.

"I don't know what it was babe," she said pulling off of her neck. She pushed her top up and her bra down with her free hand. "I was just watching you and every breath you took was turning me on more and more," with that she wrapped her lips around Quinn's straining nipple at the same time she pushed two fingers into that dripping hole.

"Fuck," Quinn yelled and Rachel did just that.

After she was brought to back to back orgasms from Rachel she dropped to her knees ripped Rachel's panties off while she held her skirt up and returned the favor.

Twice.

And after they were done, they walked back to the car thoroughly satisfied.

"I think this was the best quick stop ever," Rachel teased as she climbed into the driver's seat.

"Agreed," Quinn said sleepily. "I say we do that a few more times before we get home."

"I am so in," Rachel agreed with a wink and she pulled back onto the highway.

* * *

2 hour and 59 minutes later.

Los Angeles, California.

The trip into L.A. was only about 2 hours but they got stuck in a bit of traffic.

As soon as they finally arrived, Quinn found the hotel she had looked up while Rachel was driving her shift. She wanted to make sure that they had an amazing view of the city and as soon as they got into their room; which was on one of the top floors Rachel dropped her bags and gasped.

And in that moment and the look on her face Quinn knew she had done well.

"Quinn it's amazing!" She shouted and ran over to huge floor to ceiling window and stared out at the amazing city with the hills and valleys in the distance. "It is so beautiful," she then felt Quinn's warm arms encompass her.

As Quinn circled her arms around Rachel's waist she rested her chin on her shoulder. Rachel covered her hands and held her tighter.

"What do you want to do?"

"Oh there is so much I want to do," Rachel replied with a squeal of excitement which made Quinn smile. She loved seeing Rachel so full of joy.

"Well we have a lot of time because we're not leaving until late afternoon tomorrow… so what do you want to do first?"

"You," Rachel husked and bit her lip. Quinn nuzzled her nose into Rachel's neck and moaned.

"Okay then… what do you want to do second," Rachel giggled at that.

"I figured we could grab some lunch," she felt Quinn nod. "Then we can do all the touristy things that I want to do like the Hollywood Walk of Fame and the Hollywood sign," she felt Quinn's lips press against her neck and she arched away to give her room. "A-And then m-maybe a lovely dinner followed by a walk on the pier," Quinn moaned at that and bit down gently on that neck. "Oh Quinn," she reached back and tangled her hand in Quinn's hair. "A-And then we can cuddled on the beach under the stars before coming back here and making love."

"Mm," Quinn hummed and pulled off of her neck. "That sounds perfect."

"And then maybe tomorrow we can spend the morning at the beach before we leave… what do you say?"

"I say, I love you," Quinn spun her around in her arms and looked deep into those eyes. "The plan is perfect, you're perfect, and I can't wait to do it all… so let's get started on the first thing you wanted." Rachel licked her lips and Quinn drenched her panties.

"Mm," Rachel moaned and pushed Quinn back toward the bed and as they fell, their legs tangled they kissed deeply.

/

After being complete tourists all over town for the remainder of the afternoon they had a romantic dinner which led to what they were now doing. Rachel looped her arm through Quinn's as they walked along the pier.

When they got to the end Rachel leaned against the railing and looked out at the moonlit water. Quinn leaned beside her.

"I could see us here," she said dreamily and Quinn leaned closer.

"But what about New York?"

"No… I mean of course New York will always be home but after I conquer Broadway," Quinn smiled at that idea. "And you're a big famous actress that every Hollywood director is clamoring for," Quinn giggled and tucked a loosed piece of hair behind Rachel's ear.

She loved how Rachel dreamed so big.

""I could see us here," she repeated. "Living and loving each other in the land of fame, while collaborating on a movie that will undoubtedly win all the awards," Quinn was laughing now. "I'm serious Quinn… it's going to happen."

"With you Rachel Berry, I do not doubt it… you've always made all of my dreams come true… so I do not doubt that this would be an exception." Rachel smiled her megawatt smile and pulled Quinn closer.

"I never thought I'd be the girl who was loved at all never mind… loved so completely by you," Quinn nodded and leaned over. She kissed her and it was meant to be chaste but Rachel circled her arms around Quinn's neck and deepened it. Quinn dug her nails into her hips as she melted into the kiss.

When they broke apart for air, Quinn cupped her cheek.

"I never thought I was capable of loving someone this much but then came you… and you turned my world around."

"I hope you know Quinn that I love you the same way," Quinn nodded.

"I know."

"I love you with everything in me… before you I would imagine being a big star and having someone to love me and even then I always saw you as the one beside me… you have always been a part of my future."

"I love you," Quinn whispered before claiming her lips again.

"I love you too," Rachel whispered against those lips. "Come on… let's go get our cuddle on," Quinn giggled but let Rachel lead her down to the beach.

They spent the rest of the evening staring at the stars and reveling in the feeling of being in each other's arms.

And then they did in fact go back to the hotel and made love with the beautiful lights of the Los Angeles sky as a backdrop and the amazing sounds of each other's moans and pants; and the gentle thrumming of two hearts perfectly in sync.

* * *

**A/N 2: Part two of the trip is still to follow, hope you enjoyed this one. **

**The title comes from the song Meet Me Halfway by Kenny Loggins.**


	11. Chapter 11: Swept Away by Love

**A/N: Early update y'all. See I work in retail and unfortunately I have to be at work in the middle of the damn night so I will be sleeping when I normally update and I will be out all day. So for everyone celebrating with your families today I hope you have a wonderful day! And everyone who isn't celebrating today I still hope you have a wonderful day!**

**Here is part two of the road trip. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Sexy times.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Swept Away by Love**

"_She was struck by the simple truth that sometimes the most ordinary things could be made extraordinary simply by doing them with the right people."_

_-Nicholas Sparks; The Lucky One _

_/ _

California Pacific Coast Highway.

Rachel and Quinn had decided to forgo the beach and left early; they could go to the beach at Big Sur and they wanted to get there as soon as possible. So they were up early and ready to go by 5 am.

Now they were driving along the Pacific Coast Highway. It hadn't been part of the plan but this highway is something that everyone should see at one point in their lives. At least that is what all the travel websites say.

Quinn was driving, the top was down, the wind was blowing their hair wildly and it was a beautiful summer morning. Rachel slipped her hand into hers and rested her head on her shoulder and Quinn was on top of the world.

"Babe," Quinn said gaining her attention. "We should stop at the next scenic overlook. I mean this is just so magical and beautiful I want to document it," she said and Rachel beamed she would love to add those pictures to her scrapbook but she took the opportunity to pick on Quinn.

"Oh and I'm the nerd," she teased and Quinn pouted.

"Okay fine we don't have to."

"NO!" Rachel shouted louder than she had meant to and Quinn withheld a chuckle. "No I was just kidding. I really want to."

"Yeah because you want pictures for your scrapbook," Rachel pouted and pulled her hand free but Quinn rested her hand on Rachel's thigh. "I'm only teasing baby… I really look forward to seeing your scrapbook and having it to look back on this time for years to come." Rachel tried to fight the smile but in the end she couldn't.

"You're really good at digging yourself out of trouble."

"I know," she responded and an arrogant smile spread across her lips when Rachel took her hand again.

After a brief stop to take pictures and make out for a while; they were off again.

"What do you think about camping when we get to Big Sur?" Quinn asked and Rachel smiled.

"Really?" She loved the idea.

"Yeah I mean, we could stay in a hotel if you want but they have these amazing campgrounds and we can just stop at a store and grab a tent," she saw Rachel thinking about it and got the wrong idea. "We don't have to its fine," she finished and Rachel's hand landed on her knee.

"No Quinn… I really like the idea."

"You do?"

"Yeah I do… I'm sorry I didn't answer right away I was just thinking about another night in a tent with you…" she trailed off and both girls were thinking back to last summer and their night in the tent away from the glee club.

"Yeah that was magical," Quinn hummed and Rachel smirked. She loved this side of Quinn and she would never tire of it.

"Well then what do you say we make tonight magical as well?" Quinn squealed- in a very Rachel like way- and kissed Rachel's cheek.

/

3 hours and 11 minutes later.

Arroyo Grande, California.

Quinn pulled into a gas station and got out, Rachel grinned at her chivalrous girlfriend; because Quinn knew that she hated pumping gas and only did it when absolutely necessary. Quinn leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"I'll be right back," Rachel said and Quinn nodded.

After filling the tank and restroom breaks they found a breakfast place for a quick breakfast and they were on the road again; Rachel at the wheel.

* * *

2 hours and 58 minutes later.

Big Sur, California.

Rachel pulled into the campground that Quinn had given her the directions to; they had stopped at a store before getting there to buy a tent and sleeping bags and a few other camping supplies plus food; and they were ready for a whole day to explore this place that Quinn had dreamed of seeing and then a night of camping under the stars.

After they checked into the campground Rachel watched as Quinn set up the tent.

"Why aren't you helping Rachel," she asked as sweat was dripping down her face and Rachel was sitting in the car.

"Because Quinn I am not skilled at those types of things… that is more your thing."

"What is that supposed to mean? And what about last summer huh… didn't you set up that tent for us?"

"I did but I had help from Tina and Sugar," Rachel said and Quinn rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Rachel!" She whined and Rachel huffed.

"Okay fine," she got out of the car and slammed the door. "Stop being such a baby," she walked over to a very pissed off Quinn.

"Oh I'm a baby… what about you? You're sitting on your ass while I'm doing all the work," she saw Rachel grinning and that pissed her off even more. "You know what Rachel forget it! Just go sit on your ass and I'll take care of everything." Rachel laughed. "Stop laughing!" Quinn threw the tent down and started to storm away.

Rachel circled her hand around Quinn's wrist and pulled her back. Quinn gasped in surprise but when Rachel's lips covered hers she melted into the kiss. After a few moments of kissing the girl of her dreams Quinn remembered that she was pissed off at her and she pulled away.

"You know you can't just kiss me and everything is magically fine," she pouted and crossed her arms. Rachel withheld a smile and wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist.

"No… but I can keep trying," she cupped the back of Quinn's head and crashed their lips together. Quinn lost her resolve to remain angry when Rachel's tongue filled up her mouth.

"Mm," she moaned and slipped her tongue passed Rachel's and a battle for dominance began. Rachel knew she was in trouble so she let Quinn win this battle. She felt those arms wrap around her and pulled her closer as she explored that mouth; and Rachel let her.

Once the need for air became too great Quinn pulled out of the kiss and Rachel could see in her eyes that she was still mad so she smiled shyly.

"I'm sorry Quinn," she said sincerely and Quinn knew she meant it. "I wasn't trying to be a spoiled diva… it's just you are usually so good at this stuff that I thought you wouldn't need me and I shouldn't have picked on you when you asked for help," Quinn nodded.

"I forgive you… and you're right I usually can handle this stuff but I'm frustrated," Rachel moaned. "Not like that," she continued with a chuckle and Rachel's own smile widened. "And I'm so hot-"

"Yeah you are," Rachel cut in and Quinn blushed at the wanton look on her face. She wished this fucking tent was up already so she could drag Rachel inside and have her way with her.

"I'm sorry too baby," Quinn said softly and Rachel leaned on her toes and pecked her lips.

"Tell me how to help," Quinn smiled against those lips. "I mean when Tina and Sugar helped me last summer they actually just did it while I watched but tell me what to do and I'll help," she winked and Quinn giggled.

"You know what is the best thing about being with you Rachel?"

"My sweet ass," she teased and Quinn laughed harder.

"No… well yeah," Rachel giggled. "But the fact that even when you act like a spoiled brat you are still the most wonderful person ever and I just love you," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Well… I just love you too," they hugged and after several moments of holding each other Rachel spoke again. "Now let's get this tent up so I can fuck you in it," Quinn blushed and she also loved that Rachel's mind was just as dirty as her own.

Almost an hour minutes later they were finally at the famous _Pfeiffer Big State Beach_ and both girls were so hot from putting the tent up and the makeup sex that they just ran into the water.

After swimming for a while and cooling themselves off they went over to their bags. Quinn laid out a blanket and Rachel began pulling out the food from the picnic they had packed and they sat there and ate.

"Quinn," Rachel called and Quinn looked over.

"Hm?"

"Tell me more about the fantasy you had of us here," she asked and saw Quinn's face flush.

"W-Why?"

"I don't know… I mean, I know that you liked me freshman year obviously but I guess I just want a glimpse into your mind back then… please, "she begged and Quinn could never deny this girl anything.

"Okay," she took a deep breath. "How we got here was never important every time I pictured it we were already here." Rachel nodded, smiled, and shifted so she was sitting on her knees facing her. Quinn could see the excitement on her face as she continued. "So I would lie down on the grass in my backyard and just let my imagination take me here. I had never actually seen this place but I had an idea from pictures. I would imagine us swimming, and holding hands while hiking. Relaxing on a blanket with you cuddled into my side as I read to you," Quinn bit her lip as the memories washed over her. Rachel fell deeper in this moment.

She leaned over and kissed Quinn who smiled into it.

"Did we kiss?" Quinn nodded and Rachel lowered her voice. "Did we do it," she whispered and Quinn squealed.

"You're such a perv!"

"I've met you Quinn," she said. "I know how you think… tell me?"

"Okay," Quinn bit her lip again and looked into Rachel's eyes. She knew that Rachel wouldn't tease her about this so she told her the truth. "Every time I had this fantasy the stuff we did during the day always varied but what we did at night was always the same thing."

"And what was that?"

"We took a moonlit walk on the beach in the surf and held hands and then I kissed you and every time it took my breath away," she admitted and Rachel beamed at her. And then I'd have to run into the house and take care of myself." Rachel laughed at that.

"You are so cute Quinn Fabray."

"So are you," Quinn told her.

"We're doing it all."

"We are?" Quinn squealed.

"Yes," Rachel said and Quinn was suddenly thrumming with excitement. After lunch they packed up their things and went back to the tent. They changed into hiking clothes and went on a hike through the redwoods and it was everything Quinn had imagined it to be and more.

Especially the hand holding.

"I'm tired," Quinn whined.

"This was your idea."

"I know and it's been fun… but can we go back yet?"

"God Quinn you act like you're out of shape?"

"No I know I just…I kind of wanted to take you out to a nice dinner and we should get back and shower," she admitted and Rachel squealed and jumped into her arms.

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Quinn I hate surprises."

"I know bu-" she couldn't say anymore because Rachel was kissing her and it was glorious.

After getting back to camp and having quick showers they went out to dinner and after a lovely dinner they were headed back to the car when Rachel jumped into the driver's seat. Quinn looked at her sideways.

"I-I found something on a Google search today and I'd really like to bring you there," she admitted and Quinn handed her the keys and got into the car.

"See, unlike you I'm not a baby about surprises," Rachel leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"You should be nicer to me… you're going to like this," Rachel promised before driving away. When they got there Quinn squealed.

Quinn squealed because up ahead of them was a building.

The sign read _Henry Miller Memorial Library_.

"Oh my god," she yelled and Rachel couldn't hide the smile she got seeing Quinn so excited.

"It's not really a library it's a bookstore," Quinn's eyes lit up. "And I want to buy you a book and then we can cuddle while you read it to me," the rest of her sentence was lost in Quinn's mouth because the girl was kissing the hell out of her.

"You make all of my dreams come true Rachel."

"And I always will," Rachel promised. "Or try to at least."

"You will."

After a while of Quinn searching the bookstore she picked out the book _Tropic of Cancer_; she smirked as she pulled it off the shelf. She had never read it but it was a very controversial book because it is very notorious for its sexuality. She knew reading this to Rachel would lead to fun times.

Once Rachel bought the book they went back to the beach and cuddled on a blanket and Rachel let Quinn read to her before it got dark.

The naughty nature of the book led to a very public make out session on the beach.

"I want you," Quinn breathed into Rachel's mouth.

"Me too… but we still have to walk the beach in the moonlight. So they continued to make out and as it got dark and the beach cleared out. Rachel and Quinn had their very first sex on the beach.

It was hot.

It was naughty, and slightly dangerous.

And it was amazing.

"Oh my fucking god!" Quinn squealed as Rachel pulled her face out of her center and watched as she licked her lips. "That was… mmm," Rachel had moved up her body and was now kissing her deeply. She tasted herself on Rachel's tongue.

"That was wow," She finished and Rachel smirked arrogantly. "And kind of crazy," she looked around and even though the beach was deserted and it was dark now she was still nervous.

"Well it's your own fault… did you pick the naughty book on purpose?" Rachel wondered, Quinn bit her lip and nodded.

Quinn flipped them over and was lowering herself down Rachel's body to return the favor but Rachel's hand on her head stopped her.

"We can't I'm too nervous," Rachel said and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You're fine with getting me naked in public but not yourself?"

"I'm sorry babe," she said and sat up. "I just… I am nervous," Quinn smiled and nodded. She got to her feet and pulled Rachel up.

"Okay," she gave in- as usual. "Come on let's complete this fantasy so that I can take you back to the tent and eat you all night long."

"Fuck Quinn," Rachel husked and felt herself throbbing at the thought. Quinn packed the blanket into her tote and grasped Rachel's hand.

They walked up and down the beach hand in hand, enjoying the sound of the water rising and falling with the tide and after a few minutes Rachel stopped and faced her.

"I'm so in love with you Quinn," she whispered. "And I can't imagine being happier than I am when I'm with you."

"I'm so crazy in love with you too Rachel… and today, this whole trip… the last three years for that matter have been the best of my life and you continue to make me happier with each passing day." Rachel giggled. "What?"

"You're so cheesy," she said and Quinn pushed her but Rachel held her tight. "And I fucking love it," she stared at Quinn's lips. "Kiss me Quinn… just like you always dreamed of doing in this place."

Quinn reached up and tangled her fingers in those silky locks and leaned her head down. Their lips connected in the sweetest way and as they deepened the kiss with love fueling desire they were both swept away by love.

After that amazing kiss Rachel looked through the tops of her eyes at her dream girl.

"Was it everything you ever imagined?"

"It was better," she replied and Rachel nodded. "Because it was real," she kissed her again and this time the passion took over and Rachel moaned.

"Tent… now," she demanded and Quinn nodded.

And when they got back to the tent Quinn fulfilled her promise to Rachel and had her head buried between those incredible legs for well into the night.

The day was literally better than Quinn could've ever imagined.

* * *

2 hours and 43 minutes after leaving.

San Francisco, California.

They got up at around 6 am packed everything and were on the road by 7. Which meant they got into San Francisco early enough and it worked out well because the pride parade was later that afternoon; everything had gone according to plan… well mostly. They had given themselves a couple of extra days for anything to have gone wrong but it still worked out even with the extra stops. They were in San Francisco early enough to sightsee and still enjoy the parade.

They checked into a hotel, and went out for breakfast before taking in the sights of the city. They bought some rainbow things to wear to the parade and after seeing the Golden Gate Bridge and a few other things they went back to the hotel to get ready for pride.

At the pride parade; they were both amazed at what they were witnessing. Yeah they were obviously used to having gay people around them but for two girls from the small town of Lima, Ohio they were blown away by the amount of people that were there to show support of love.

And they were swept away by this outpouring of support.

Love is love.

And as they marched alongside thousands of people of all genders, shapes and sizes, ages and ethnicities. From gay people to straight supporters and every identification in between they never felt so surrounded by love and it brought tears to their eyes.

"This is…" Rachel trailed off as she was overcome with emotions. Quinn draped her arm over her shoulder and pulled her into her side.

"I know," Quinn agreed with her unfinished thought.

"I'm so glad you thought of this baby," Rachel whispered and Quinn hugged her tighter. "It's beautiful."

"It's so beautiful," Quinn agreed. "I feel honored to be a part of this," Rachel smiled up at her and kissed her cheek.

After spending hours celebrating and taking tons of pictures; Rachel had even sent a picture of themselves in front of a huge crowd to her dads and Quinn had sent the same picture to Santana.

Rachel's phone beeped and right afterward Quinn's beeped.

From Daddy: _That is so beautiful baby girl. Your dad and I are so proud of you and Quinn… we love you both._

She replied and then read Quinn's text over her shoulder.

From Santana: _That's fucking hot Q… wish I was there. We needs to do that together someday just the four of us._

Quinn smiled and replied.

From Quinn: _We definitely do._

From Santana: _Whenever… wherever. Britt says hi_.

Quinn sent her a quick reply and then turned to her girl.

"Ready to go back to the hotel," Rachel nodded. "We have an early day tomorrow."

"Mm, baby… I can't wait to spend the night being wrapped up in your arms," she said and with that they rushed back to the hotel to do just that.

And it was a perfect ending to another perfect day.

/

3 hours and 11 minutes after leaving.

Red Bluffs, California.

Again they left extremely early to get there as early as possible. Their next destination was Crater Lake which was one of Rachel's choices and wanted Quinn to be surprised by its beauty. She was so excited to get there but they had a few hours of driving to do first. Rachel pulled into a truck stop, for gas, restroom breaks and to switch drivers.

After filling the tank Quinn went to the restaurant that was at this truck stop and got then a quick breakfast to go and they were on the road again. They were rushing a bit because they wanted to get there as soon as possible.

Rachel pulled her into a heated kiss as soon as she got back in the car.

"What was that for?"

"No specific reason I just missed those lips," she said and Quinn smiled and winked.

"Oh okay," she kissed Rachel's cheek before she pulled back onto the highway.

/

3 hours later.

Klamath Falls, Oregon.

Another quick stop where they gassed up used the facilities and were off again. They decided to hold off on lunch until they got there because it wasn't too much further away. Rachel jumped into the driver's seat and drove off, with Quinn cuddled close to her.

She loved that feeling.

* * *

1 hour and 37 minutes later.

Crater Lake National Park.

After checking into the Crater Lake Lodge, and eating lunch they were off to the National Park and Rachel was so excited for Quinn to see this. Sure she was also excited to see it too because this is the place she had always wanted to see but she had at least seen pictures.

Quinn was blown away by the wonder of Crater Lake… it was truly astounding.

The first thing they did was go to the overlook and Quinn took tons of pictures. She knew this was the place Rachel wanted to see the most so she went nuts with her camera and Rachel watched with pride knowing she was doing it for her.

Then they went on a walk through one of trails and just spend the day admiring this amazing natural wonder. They went back to the overlook in time to watch the sun setting and it was incredible beauty.

Quinn took pictures of it and Rachel watched her. Once she was done, Quinn wrapped her arms around her girl's waist from behind and Rachel's head leaned back into her chest and they watched the remainder of the sun setting.

When they got back to their room, they were exhausted. So they ordered room service and ate dinner while watching a movie.

It was simple.

And it was perfect.

After dinner they were cuddled in bed, which led to light touching and soft kisses. Which then led to a full on make out session. Rachel pushed Quinn onto her back and straddled her.

"I want you," she husked.

"You have me," Quinn said and then an idea hit her. This was Rachel's choice destination and she wanted it to be as memorable as possible. Like how Rachel made Big Sur so memorable for her. She flipped Rachel off of her and got to her feet.

"Baaabbyyy!" Rachel whined at the loss of heat below her. "I thought you said I have you?"

"You do," Quinn said and licked her lips. "I-I just want… I have an idea," Rachel raised her eyebrows in wonder.

"Okay… what is it?"

"Get naked," she demanded and Rachel smirked.

"I like this idea so far," she said and Quinn giggled. I'll be right back. She grabbed Rachel's bag and pulled out the strap on," Rachel growled when she saw it in Quinn's hand. "Mm, I want that."

"You're in luck then… because you're gonna get it," Quinn told her; and then watched Rachel's mouth fall open. Then she watched as Rachel nearly tore her clothes off. Quinn followed suit and put the strap on and fastened it. Once she was all set she looked up and saw her girlfriend; and she gasped.

There before her was Rachel Berry; naked, spread out, and looking at her like she wanted to eat her. She moaned at that thought and climbed on the bed. She gripped behind Rachel's knees and pulled until she was flat on her back.

"Are you going to fuck me real good Quinn?" She asked innocently while threading her fingers into those locks.

"Mm hmm," she hummed while nodding as she felt herself gushing because of Rachel's words.

She lowered her head between those thighs and drove her tongue deep inside without warning. Rachel's fingers dug into her scalp at the sensation and her legs fell open wider.

"Oh yeah baby," and it didn't take long until those legs were wrapped around Quinn's head as Rachel came hard.

_The first of many_- Quinn thought arrogantly.

She gently lapped at Rachel's center until her breathing returned to normal and the Quinn picked her head up, met those eyes and pulled Rachel into a crushing kiss that they both felt to their toes. She moved her head down to Rachel's rock hard nipples and sucked on the right one while squeezing the left one. Rachel threw her head back.

"Quinn… uh fuck baby… I-I uh… I-" Quinn pulled off of her nipple.

"You what babe… what do you need?"

"I need you to fuck me," she told her and Quinn sat back on her knees.

"Okay," she smirked. "On your hands and knees," Rachel's eyes popped open and her core gushed at the thought.

"Oh fuck," she groaned and nodded. Quinn smiled and waited as Rachel got on her hands and knees. Quinn looked over all of that flawless skin as she got behind her and lined her dick up at Rachel's entrance.

When Rachel felt the tip against her she let out a loud growl and pushed back against it. She gasped loudly when Quinn pushed it into her in one thrust.

"Oh fucking hell," she moaned. Quinn thought for a second that maybe she had hurt her but the way Rachel was pushing her ass into her she knew that the girl was just fine. She leaned over pressing her own hard nipples against Rachel's back; leaving a trail of kisses down that back. She hadn't moved yet and it was slowly driving Rachel mad with desire.

"How do you want it baby?" Quinn husked and Rachel nearly came from her words alone.

"I want it hard and deep," she demanded and Quinn-of course- did as she was told.

"Oh my… oh my… oh my…" Rachel chanted as Quinn pounded into her. The sensation was incredible and she never wanted it to end but she wanted to come so hard at the same time. She felt Quinn's nails digging into her hips as their bodies slapped together in the most erotic ways.

It was fucking hot and she wondered why they had waited so long for this.

Quinn on the other hand was fighting her orgasm. She was ready to come the second Rachel's walls tightened around the strap on and she felt it pulling away from her body and then ramming back against her clit again with each thrust.

She opened her eyes and saw that Rachel was looking over her shoulder at Quinn. Their eyes locked and both girls started to fall over the edge.

"Wreck me Quinn," she said in that sexy tone and that was all it took. Quinn started to pound into her with renewed vigor as her own orgasm was crashing around her; she felt and saw Rachel tumble over the edge.

After screaming each other's names, they both collapsed to the bed- well Rachel collapsed to the bed. Quinn collapsed on top of her- with the strap on still buried deep inside.

"Holy fuck," Rachel breathed into the sheet. She then felt Quinn leaving soft kisses across her shoulder. Then she felt the strap on sliding out of her and she groaned at the empty feeling but then Quinn was beside her and holding her and everything was beautiful.

Quinn pushed the hair off of Rachel's sweaty forehead.

"How was that?"

"That was incredible baby," Rachel hummed and Quinn kissed her lips.

"Tired?" She asked and Rachel nodded. No more words were spoken as they both fell asleep with their legs tangled and their arms wrapped around each other.

* * *

3 hours and 32 minutes after leaving.

Salem, Oregon.

The girls got up early and Quinn was in the shower when Rachel joined her. They had passed out after their fun the night before; but that didn't stop them from having a little more fun in the shower.

They were on the road an hour later; Quinn stopped in Salem, Oregon for gas and breakfast.

It was a quick stop and after breakfast they were off again.

/

3 hours and 51 minutes later.

Seattle, Washington.

Rachel had parked in the parking garage of the hotel they were staying at. They had arrived just in time for lunch.

After lunch they decided to go sightseeing. They wanted to get the most out of the night here so they got as much in during the day so that Quinn could go to the library after it got dark.

After going to the top of the space needle for some amazing aerial views they walked around downtown and then went to the library.

Rachel smiled at the look on Quinn's face as they walked up to it.

_It was like a kid in a candy store._

_Or a nerd at a library_.

She laughed internally at her own thoughts.

After admiring and taking pictures of the amazing architecture Quinn dragged her inside where she flitted among the stacks.

It was watching her doing this that got Rachel going and she all of a sudden wanted to fulfill another fantasy; making out in the stacks at a library.

Not sex though.

She was so not a fan of having sex in public… well almost.

She grasped Quinn's hand and dragged her to a more deserted section of the library and pushed her against the shelf. Quinn gasped but then Rachel's lips were on her and she was in heaven. She kissed her back with fervor as Rachel's hands slid over her ass she moaned into it.

Then she came to her senses and remembered that they were in a fucking library. She pushed Rachel off of her.

"Rachel we can't," she said louder than she had meant to.

"Shh… we're in a library Quinn," Rachel teased and started to kiss her neck. Quinn's mind and body were in disagreement over whether or not to stop her. She arched her neck to give Rachel room but then she whispered.

"Baby… we can't… not here."

"I know," Rachel said in between kisses. "I just have always wanted to make out in a library and now I have." She pulled off of her neck and admired the hickey she had just left. She bit her lip and Quinn knew by the guilty look on her face that she now had a hickey but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Now go be a nerd," Rachel told her with a gentle pat on her ass. Quinn winked at her and went back to flitting around in the books and Rachel may have gotten Quinn's camera out and took several pictures of the nerd Quinn in her natural habitat.

She again laughed at her own thoughts.

After about an hour of watching Quinn play in the books they left and went out for an amazing dinner at a four star restaurant to round out another amazing day- in a whole trip full of amazing days- by going back to the hotel and making love.

It was beautiful.

Just like every other night of this trip so far.

And Rachel was again swept away by the love of this woman.

* * *

They left Seattle early. They had another long stretch of the trip ahead of them but they were doing it all day rather than during the night.

They packed up the car and Quinn was driving out of Seattle by 5 am again.

3 hours and 41 minutes later.

Ritzville, Washington.

They stopped at a gas station, for the usual and then found a nice breakfast place to eat at. After eating Rachel jumped into the car for her shift and Quinn looked over at her again.

"Will you sing to me again?" Rachel smiled.

"Of course."

"I really miss your voice babe," she continued and Rachel kissed her. That led to a make out session that had them leaving a bit later than they thought they would.

But it was totally worth it.

And of course Rachel sang to her for a good part of the drive.

/

2 hours and 11 minutes later.

Kellogg, Idaho.

They stopped early. Rachel parked at the pump and ran to the bathroom. Quinn watched her go giggling at how adorable the girl was. After gassing up and getting food for the road they were off again.

As Quinn pulled onto the highway Rachel smiled at her.

"This is so awesome."

"What driving?" Quinn wondered.

"No… I mean yeah… I mean all we're doing is driving right now but I am having the time of my life because I'm with you. It's one of those things."

"One of your famous small moments?" Quinn asked and Rachel nodded.

"Yeah… the simplest things in life can be made so extraordinary just by being with the right person," Quinn felt butterflies.

"And I'm the right person?"

"You always have been Quinn," she kissed her cheek. "You're the only person… ever."

"Good to know," Quinn reached for her hand and interlocked their fingers.

/

3 hours and 42 minutes later.

Butte, Montana.

When Quinn pulled into the gas station she turned to Rachel.

"Please pump the gas this time… I really, really have to go," she whined and Rachel- who could never resist that pouty face nodded. Quinn ran to the bathroom.

When Quinn got out of the bathroom; the top was up on the car and it was parked in a parking spot and she didn't see Rachel but as she got closer she saw her in the backseat.

She poked her head in and looked at her.

"What are yo-" the words died in her throat when she saw lust in her eyes.

"I want you Quinn… right this second," she opened her legs and Quinn could see that she wasn't wearing panties under her skirt. Quinn nearly fell on top of her as she scrambled to get into the car and tripped over the seatbelt. Rachel was laughing at her as she straddled those hips but the laughing ended when Quinn pushed two fingers into her soaking wet hole.

"Yes Quinn," she hummed. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and rode those fingers.

After Rachel returned the favor they both cleaned up in the restroom before taking off again.

/

3 hours and 40 minutes later.

Yellowstone National Park.

Rachel pulled into the hotel parking lot and it was late. They checked into the hotel, ordered room service, and they both passed out shortly after eating dinner.

The next morning they did something that had been rarely done on this trip; they slept in. While Quinn slept Rachel went out to get them some breakfast which was where she was when Quinn woke up alone. There was a note on Rachel's pillow.

_Quinn,_

_I'll be back in a few I went to get us some yummy breakfast _

_before we spend the day being tourists. I love you Angel._

_xo- Rachel_

Quinn was in the shower when Rachel returned and when she came out in her towel she saw her amazing girlfriend standing before her holding a gardenia in her hand while a lovely breakfast was spread out on the small table.

"Rachel," she cooed and Rachel beamed at the happy tone. Quinn stepped forward and took the flower from her and pressed a sweet kiss to those incredible lips. "You didn't have to do all of this."

"I know… but I wanted to… I love you."

"I love you too," Quinn said. "Let me get dressed and then we'll eat."

"Or you could stay in the towel and then after breakfast I could have dessert," Quinn arched her eyebrow at that.

"I like that idea."

"I thought you might."

After eating breakfast… and _dessert_ they got ready and spend the entire day being complete touristy nerds while they explored _Yellowstone National Park_.

And it was great.

They took a nap because they had another huge drive ahead of them again so they decided to leave after eating an early dinner.

* * *

2 hours and 37 minutes after leaving.

Greybull, Wyoming.

Quinn pulled into a gas station and after filling up and using the facilities they were off again.

/

3 hours and 18 minutes later.

Gilette, Wyoming.

Rachel pulled into a truck stop. She had woken Quinn up thirty minutes before stopping and Quinn pumped the gas while she went into the store to get coffee for her baby.

After returning Quinn kissed her and took the coffee.

"Sleep well my love," she said and Rachel pulled a blanket around herself.

"I will," she said dreamily and Quinn knew she would be sleeping soon.

/

3 hours and 1 minute later.

Wall, South Dakota.

Quinn pulled into a gas station. She had seen signs for miles about a drugstore in this city and was surprised because when she pulled into the city the sign said the population was 781 people and she was curious about what was so special about this drug store and if it hadn't been the middle of the night she would've definitely stopped.

Rachel had been awake for a while now and she saw the signs too. She must've been thinking the same thing because she turned to Quinn as they parked at the pump.

"We're going to have to check out this drug store if we're ever in this town again," she said and Quinn smiled.

After bathroom breaks and getting coffee they were on the road again. Quinn cuddled under Rachel's blanket and also was asleep pretty quickly.

/

3 hours and 31 minutes later.

Mitchell, South Dakota.

Rachel pulled into a truck stop. She had woken Quinn up and they were both starving it was almost 9 in the morning so they ate at the small diner and were on the road again.

Quinn watched as Rachel cuddled under the blanket and she kissed her cheek just as she was drifting off to sleep.

Quinn took off. There was about 4 and a half hours left to get to Clear Lake and she decided to drive the whole thing and let her baby rest.

* * *

4 hours and 28 minutes later.

Clear Lake, Iowa.

Quinn pulled into the parking lot of their hotel and roused Rachel from her sleep. Rachel rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and smiled up at that angel face.

"It's my turn," she said quietly and Quinn shook her head.

"No baby we're here… I drove the whole way," Rachel sat up quickly and looked around.

"Oh… h-how come?" Quinn shrugged.

"I don't know I just wanted to get here and I wanted to let you sleep. Rachel smiled warmly.

"You're the sweetest," she said and Quinn kissed her cheek.

"Come on let's get a room so I can sleep with my girl… I hate it when I can't."

"I hear you on that baby," Rachel said and as soon as they got into their room they cuddled on the bed and were fast asleep within minutes.

When they woke up 2 hours later; they were starving so they found a place to eat a quick late lunch before going to the plane crash site.

There wasn't too much to see. It was basically just a field; there were two memorials honoring the people that died. It was simple.

And tragic.

And incredibly beautiful.

Quinn had wondered why Rachel would want to do something so morbid but being here and seeing this simple field of grass that was home to one of the most tragic days in music history; she understood.

It felt so hauntingly beautiful to come here and honor three of the most gifted musicians who were all killed that fateful day… and so young.

It made her feel lucky to be alive; especially after all she had been through, and when she looked at Rachel with tears in her eyes over the sheer weight of it… she felt so lucky to have that girl.

Meanwhile Rachel was feeling the same sense of loss but also enamored by the beauty and simplicity of this memorial. It was such a huge and tragic moment in music history and they could've made this huge and lavish spectacle but instead they just honored the fallen in a way that brought true closure and intricate beauty to this small field, in this small town.

And it brought tears to her eyes.

She felt Quinn's arms wrap around her and she instantly felt better.

She took a few pictures for her scrapbook and then turned to Quinn.

"Okay, let's go," Quinn nodded and took her hand. Their fingers interlocked and Quinn looked over at her.

"Are you okay," she asked and Rachel wiped her face.

"Yeah I… it's beautiful, a-and I'm glad we came."

"Me too," Quinn admitted and Rachel smiled. When they got back to the hotel Rachel flopped on the bed.

"So what do you want to do Rachel," Quinn asked. "It's like a…" she looked at the notes Rachel had made before continuing. "12 more hours of driving until we get home so do you want to leave after dinner and drive through the night again?" Rachel pouted.

"I don't want it to be over yet," Quinn sat down next to her.

"Me neither but where else is there to go?" Rachel took the map from her and looked it over and then her eyes lit up.

"How about… and I know we've been there but we didn't get to see much of it. But how about we stop in Chicago before we go home," Quinn's eyes also lit up.

"I love that idea baby," she said and looked at her watch. Rachel took out her phone and Googled the distance.

"It's about seven hours… if we leave now we'll get there at around eleven and we can sleep and spend all of tomorrow there before going home."

"Let's do it," Quinn said.

And just like that they were packed and on the road. They stopped for something to eat on the road and they were off.

* * *

3 hours and 5 minutes later.

Dubuque, Iowa.

Rachel pulled into a gas station and Quinn pumped the gas. Rachel went into the store and came out with two coffees and an armful of junk food.

"Baby," Quinn said with joy.

"What? I know you like this disgusting stuff for driving and I like making you happy," she said and Quinn kissed her.

"I love you so much," Quinn said before slapping her ass and running to the restroom, Rachel joined her after locking up the car and they had a quickie.

And it was so hot.

Quinn was driving and Rachel was cuddled into her side.

_It really is all about the small moments_- Quinn thought as she felt Rachel's warmth all over her and she wouldn't trade this feeling for anything in the world.

She really was swept away by Rachel's love.

/

3 hours and 24 minutes later.

Chicago, Illinois.

Quinn pulled into the hotel's parking garage at 11:14 pm and then checked into a room at the top… for the amazing views.

When they got inside Rachel was looking out at the view and it reminded Quinn of the hotel in L.A.

And also like in L.A. they made love to the backdrop of the city lights.

The next morning they explored the city and just reveled in this city and it being the final stop on their trip. In the evening they went out to dinner and after a romantic dinner at an incredible vegan restaurant Quinn took Rachel to the karaoke bar that they went to the night the won Nationals and Rachel squealed with joy.

After a few drinks Rachel's name was called and she got on the stage.

"This song is dedicated to the love of my life," she pointed to Quinn who was blushing. "She has just taken me on an amazing adventure and I can't wait for the rest of the adventures we will find in our lives together. I love you Quinn," she blew her a kiss and when the music started Quinn swooned.

It was one of her all-time favorite songs.

_In a lifetime  
Made of memories  
I believe  
In destiny  
Every moment returns again in time  
When I've got the future on my mind  
Know that you'll be the only one_

As Rachel reached the chorus she winked at Quinn, who swooned again.

_Meet me halfway_  
_Across the sky_  
_Out where the world belongs_  
_To only you and I_

_Meet me halfway_  
_Across the sky_  
_Make this a new beginning of another life._

Before singing again Rachel saw Quinn mouthing the words _I love you_ and she smiled and nodded.

_In a lifetime  
There is only love  
Reaching for the lonely one  
We are stronger when we are given love  
When we put emotions on the line  
Know that we are the timeless ones_

_Meet me halfway  
Across the sky  
Out where the world belongs  
To only you and I_

_Meet me halfway_  
_Across the sky_  
_Make this a new beginning of another life._

During the music solo their eyes locked and Rachel saw a perfect future in those eyes… just like she always knew she would and once again she was swept away by Quinn's love.

_Meet me halfway  
Across the sky  
Out where the world belongs  
To only you and I_

_Meet me halfway_  
_Across the sky_  
_Make this a new beginning of another life_

When the song was over Quinn nearly pulled her off of the stage; and into a heated kiss while everyone applauded.

And later in the hotel room; as Quinn hovered over her and Rachel stared into those beautiful eyes she fell in love all over again.

"The song was beautiful and it's one of my favorites."

"I know," Rachel husked and she moaned when she felt Quinn's fingers slide across her dripping center. She gripped her shoulders. "Make love to me."

"Always," Quinn said before claiming her lip in a truly beautiful kiss.

And she did.

Over and over again.

And 4 hours and 26 minutes later when they drove by the sign that read: _Lima, Ohio_ they were both excited and saddened to be home.

It was such an incredible trip and they were sad for it to be over… but they both knew that many, many more exciting adventures awaited them.

And both girls were looking forward to every single one of them.

And- as always- to each other.

* * *

**A/N 2: The next chapter will begin year two of college. I hope you all enjoyed Rachel and Quinn's adventure; I know I enjoyed writing it. Tell me what you think?**

**The song Rachel sang to Quinn was Meet Me Halfway by Kenny Loggins and the title of the chapter comes from the song Drowning by the Backstreet Boys.**


	12. Chapter 12: Found Something True

**A/N: Warning: Sexy times.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Found Something True**

"_You know, when it works, love is pretty amazing. It's not overrated. _

_There's a reason for all those love songs."_

_-Sarah Dessen; This Lullaby_

_/ _

After getting home from their trip and sleeping in for about a week; the girls spent a few weeks with their families before going back to New York for the remainder of the summer. They missed their friends and Quinn wanted to spend as much time with Rachel as possible before going back to New Haven.

She also wanted to spend as much time as possible with Beth too.

Rachel and Quinn were lounging on the couch cuddled together and watching a movie. Brittany was at work. Santana was out looking for a job, she had lost the last one when she told her manager to go fuck himself. Meanwhile Kurt and Mike were still in Lima with Blaine and Tina who had been accepted to Tisch and NYADA respectively.

And Rachel was worrying.

Quinn could tell that something was on her mind because she was very fidgety. Quinn looked over at her and could tell that her mind was elsewhere.

"What's wrong?" She asked which effectively snapped Rachel out of her daze. Rachel looked over at her and smiled.

"I'm worried about my living situation Quinn… I mean Tina, Santana, and Blaine are all moving here and that'll be seven people in a two bedroom apartment."

"So we'll find another one," Quinn said with a shrug and that set Rachel off even more.

As if it's the simplest thing in the world.

"Oh like it's so easy Quinn… Santana and Brittany have been looking this whole time and they've come up with nothing. They even asked our landlord to let them know if another apartment becomes available here and… nothing," Quinn could see that this was really affecting her. "It's only a few of more weeks before school starts and I am stressing out about this."

"Clearly," Quinn shifted so that she could rub Rachel's shoulders.

"I'm sorry baby I-"

"Hey," Quinn's soft voice cut her off. "Don't be sorry," she leaned over and kissed behind Rachel's ear. "You're allowed to be worried about this. I mean I'm worried about my living situation too," Rachel turned to face her again.

"What do you mean?"

"Well what if I don't like my new roommate," Rachel's eyebrows rose in confusion. "I talked to Sawyer and she said she convinced her dad to finance an apartment for her… something about dorm life not being conducive to the adequate amount of studying that Yale demands," Rachel giggled.

"She really does sound like me sometimes."

"She really does," Quinn said with a chuckle. "So anyway she's moving out and what if I get an asshole roommate this time," Quinn stuck her lip out in a pout and Rachel thought she looked ridiculously adorable so she leaned over and kissed her pout away.

After the sweet kiss, Quinn cupped Rachel's cheek and smiled at her.

"You guys will figure something out even if there are seven of you here for a few weeks… you'll manage," Rachel nodded and Quinn knew she still wasn't at ease. "And if you want, you and I can spend all day every day searching for apartments until we find one," Rachel's megawatt smile spread across her cheeks.

"You'd do that?"

"Of course," Quinn replied before Rachel was kissing the hell out of her again. Rachel relaxed into the kiss but once it was over she started to stress again; about something else entirely.

And again Quinn could tell.

"What's wrong now?"

"You know me so well," Quinn nodded and just like that Rachel was ranting again.

"Well I was just thinking that if we do find another apartment… well then who moves and who stays? I mean who do I choose Quinn? On the one hand I have Kurt who is my best guy friend besides Noah and then there is Tina who let's face it will probably be the easiest to live with," at this point Quinn couldn't contain her smile of her adorable girlfriend's fretting. "And then there is Brittany… I loved living with Brittany she is the best roommate," Quinn arched her eyebrow at that. "I mean besides you," Rachel added and Quinn giggled. Rachel heaved a heavy sigh and threw her hands in the air. "I just don't know what to do."

"Well the first thing you need to do is stop stressing about it and then the seven of you will get together and decide what would be the best choice for everyone."

"You're right."

"Usually am," Quinn said with a shrug and Rachel chuckled.

"Okay Santana," she teased.

"Okay Santana what?" Santana's voice sounded behind them and they turned to face her.

"Oh, Rachel was just worried about who is going to live with who when you guys find another apartment," Quinn told her and Santana crossed her arms.

"That's easy… Berry you're with me and Britt," she said and Rachel looked confused she looked at Quinn who again shrugged.

"Or Santana will decide for you all," Quinn told her and Rachel looked back at Santana; still confused.

"Not that I would mind that choice at all Santana but… why me?"

"Because there is no way I am listening to Lady Hummel getting his freak on with Blainers," both Rachel and Quinn curled their lips at the thought. "And I'm not listening to Chang sex either," she added and then shuddered.

"But you bitch about Rachel and I doing it all the time," Quinn said. "And when I visit we will be…" she trailed off as Santana shuddered again.

"Yeah but… at least with you two I'm used to it… and the sounds of lady loving is way easier to deal with. Even if it is you two," she curled her lip and then threw herself into a nearby chair.

Quinn looked at Rachel who was smiling.

"Well at least that decision has been made."

"Yeah… now we just need to find a place," Rachel said.

"Truth," Santana told them.

* * *

After searching all over town for several days for apartments; Rachel's worrying came to an end… and in the best way possible.

When Rachel and Quinn got home after another day of looking they saw the landlord knocking on the door.

"Mr. Catalano," Rachel called and he turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey Rachel," he said and then looked at Quinn.

"Hello Mr. Catalano," she pointed to Quinn. "T-This is my girlfriend Quinn," he smiled at her and held out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too."

"Is there a problem Mr. Catalano?" Rachel wondered and he shook he head and then remembered what he was originally knocking for. "I um… I was looking for Brittany."

"She's at work right now… can I take a message for her?"

"Yeah that would be great Rachel," he said with another grin. "She had asked me to let her know if another apartment in the building became available-" he was cut off when Rachel squealed. Quinn withheld a laugh at the frightened look on his face.

"And you have one?"

"Y-Yeah," he stammered. "This one right here actually," he continued as he motioned to the door across the hall and Rachel squealed again.

"Right across the hall Quinn!" She shouted. "Just like on Friends!" Quinn laughed and then Rachel looked back at her frightened landlord. "We'll take it!" He was taken aback by her excitement.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm kid but… who exactly would be taking it and what about this apartment that you're already in?"

"No, no, no… we want both," he arched his brow and she took a deep breath. "My roommates Brittany, Kurt, and Mike whom you know… all have significant others who are moving here for school this year. So we'll need to decide which of us are moving and who is staying but it'll be three in one apartment and four in the other."

"Okay Rachel," he began. "I will have to meet these other three people but you kids are great tenants and I have had no complaints with any of you. So talk it over with your roommates and if everyone is on board the place is yours," and again Rachel squealed. This time he laughed. "I will still need the parents of anyone underage to sign as well."

"Yes sir… thank you so much Mr. Catalano… you won't regret this," he smiled and he looked at Quinn again.

"She's been worrying about this for so long so you just literally made her whole week," she told him.

"My whole year Quinn," Rachel spoke up.

"Would you like to see the place?" Mr. Catalano asked and Rachel nodded. "The previous tenants haven't finished moving out yet so there are still some of their things here but they said I could show it," he pulled out his keys and searched for the key. "It won't be available to move in until the end of the month."

"That is perfectly fine," she told him. "Kurt, Mike, Tina and Blaine aren't due until then anyway."

"Okay," he said and soon as he opened the door Rachel fell in love. It wasn't too much different than her apartment but it was set up differently and seemed like more of an open floor plan and because it was on the other side of the building it had a better view of the city.

"Oh Quinn… I want this one," she said dreamily.

"I know you do," Quinn responded having seen her eyes light up as soon as they walked in.

"But what about everyone else?"

"Screw them… I want this one," Rachel shouted and both Quinn and Mr. Catalano laughed. "Is it the same price?"

"Yes."

"I want this one," she repeated and looked throughout the apartment. It was very similar but it was the view and the open design that made her fall in love and she didn't care what she had to do… this was her apartment. "Can we discuss this with everyone and then give you the money?" Mr. Catalano raised his eyebrows.

"Yes Rachel… I'll be back tomorrow," he said and they followed him out into the hall. Once he locked the door she held out her hand and he shook it. "I will still need to meet the others when they get here but I'm not too worried."

"Thank you," she repeated and he nodded again. Once he stepped onto the elevator Rachel squealed one more time and then jumped into Quinn's arms.

"I love it Quinn… and I know what room I want too."

"I do too," Quinn told her. "You want the one with the view of Broadway," Rachel nodded.

"It's in the distance but I know Broadway when I see it," Rachel told her and she nodded.

"Me too," Quinn replied and then kissed her. "Let's go find Santana and Brittany and tell them the good news and then we can call the others." Rachel pulled her into another kiss.

"How about we do this first," she husked and then kissed her again, passionately this time and Quinn moaned into it kissing her back just as fiercely.

They broke the kiss only to rush into the apartment and into Rachel's bed.

* * *

A week later when the others returned early; Mr. Catalano met Santana, Blaine, and Tina and showed them the apartment. They all agreed that Rachel, Brittany, and Santana could have the new one.

But they mostly agreed because Rachel was glaring and growling at them.

But it worked so she didn't feel bad.

Well not too bad.

Mr. Catalano re-worked the leases and rent agreements and the new apartment was theirs. He even told them that the tenants were gone so they could have an extra week to move in and decorate; Rachel nearly tackled him in a hug when he said that.

It was Friday night and everyone had been so stressed out with packing and with the eight of them living in such a small space for two weeks that their frustrations were high and patience was low.

Brittany was at the end of her rope with all of the stress so she suggested that they go out for the evening and have a good time.

Quinn and Rachel opted to stay home and paint Rachel's new bedroom.

"Paint mine while you're at it shrimp," Santana said.

"No Santana, if you wanted your room painted you should've thought of that before we move tomorrow and-"

"Fuck off Berry! I was only kidding… why did I decide that I wanted to live with you again?"

"Rachel's an awesome roommate San," Brittany told her and Santana melted at her sweetness.

"And plus you don't like the sound of boy sex," Rachel answered and while the others seemed confused Santana bellowed laughter.

"That's definitely true," Santana said and winked at Rachel. "Have fun with your _painting_," Santana said using air quotes as she eyed a mischievous looking Quinn.

"We really are painting Santana," Rachel said innocently.

"That ain't all," Santana said.

"What do you…_ oh_," she realized what she was getting at when she felt Quinn's arms wrap around her waist and Quinn's hot breath on her neck; Santana smirked.

* * *

Quinn walked into Rachel's new bedroom and saw her girl staring out the window at the beautiful lights of New York City; she stepped behind her and did the same thing as she did earlier. She wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Mm, this is familiar," Rachel hummed.

"I know right… me cuddling you while you're looking out at the lights of a big city," Quinn husked and kissed her neck.

"L.A… Chicago, and now New York… we're making a habit out of this babe," she said and Quinn trailed kisses up her neck to her jaw where she then kissed up to her ear.

"Just wait until our honeymoon… we can look out at the lights of Paris," Rachel moaned. "And Amsterdam," Rachel moaned louder and turned in her arms. "And Iceland… and Rome," she couldn't say anymore because she was pulled into a heated kiss.

"Is this you're way of asking me to marry you," Rachel said against her lips and felt Quinn shake her head.

"No when I do that it'll take your breath away," she kissed her again.

"I don't doubt that for one second Quinn," Rachel said and Quinn hugged her tight. "But we need to get started on this painting so that I can fuck you on this floor when we're done."

"Mm," Quinn hummed. "If that isn't motivation to work my ass off I don't know what is," Rachel giggled and pulled out of the hug.

"Yeah your ass is wonderful motivation," said told her with a wink and went over to the paint cans and Quinn watched her go. When Rachel bent over the cans… Quinn was practically drooling.

She shook her head.

If she kept thinking like that they'd never get anything done, so she took one last look and then went over to help.

An hour later there was a drop cloth on the floor with the paint cans in the middle of the room; the paint pan in the center so they could both use it. Quinn was painting one wall while Rachel was painting the opposite wall. Rachel turned to ask Quinn a question but the words died in her throat at the sight before her.

When Quinn changed into some old shorts and a black tank top she didn't think anything of it but as she watched Quinn reaching as high as possible, her shorts were riding up and revealing those incredible thighs and her tank top was bunched up a little bit as well and Quinn's lower back was exposed.

Rachel's mouth watered as she stared and when she moaned Quinn turned back to see nothing but lust staring back at her. She lost her breath at the sight of Rachel staring. So she checked her out too.

Rachel's hair was tied back in a ponytail; she was wearing sinfully short cotton shorts and a purple tank top; which contrasted beautifully with her skin tone. She could tell Rachel wasn't wearing a bra because her rock hard nipples were visible.

Quinn could tell she was aroused.

Which set her own arousal ablaze; they stared for a few moments and before Quinn could move she felt Rachel's body collide with her and those nipples pressing against her own. Rachel's mouth covered hers and she held her tight. After a sloppy kiss; Quinn pushed Rachel back and until she had the girl pressed against the still wet wall and Rachel gasped at the feeling.

"Quinn," she whined but Quinn's lips were now on her neck and when she bit down Rachel could only moan. Quinn's hands travelled down her body and she fingered the hem of her tank top. She slowly peeled the now ruined top off and tossed it aside. She stared down at those magnificent breasts. She lowered her head and rand her hand around the left one and then sucked the nipple into her mouth.

"Oh Quinn," Rachel groaned as she gripped Quinn's shoulders tighter. After flicking the nipple with her tongue and biting down gently Quinn moved to the right one and did the same thing.

"Fuck, I love your body Rach," Quinn breathed against that heated flesh. She pulled away and saw Rachel looking up at her through her lashes while her hand moved to her paint soaked hair.

"You made a mess Quinn," she husked and she sounded so fucking dirty that all Quinn could do was nod.

"I'm sure that isn't the only mess I made," Quinn told her and then in a move that surprised Rachel she cupped her hot center through those flimsy cotton shorts. She could feel the heat and wetness waiting for her through those two layers of thin fabric. "Fuck you're so wet," Quinn moaned at the thought of eating that all up. She began rubbing Rachel; who was shaking with pleasure.

Rachel pushed Quinn by the shoulders away from the wall and brought their lips together. They were kissing as they were both pulling Rachel's shorts and panties off. Once she was naked, Rachel pulled out of the kiss and looked into those dark eyes.

"How come I'm naked and you're not?" She whined but as Quinn's fingers glided through her soaked center she forgot her argument. "Mm, fuck me Quinn," she demanded. Quinn was about to do what she was told when she felt Rachel push her again.

But neither of them realized how close to the paint pan she was and she tripped over it, spilling the paint everywhere. She lost her footing and they both fell, Quinn landed on her back right in the puddle of paint; and Rachel fell on top of her. She could feel the paint soaking through her clothes as they both laughed. But it didn't deter her from what she wanted.

All she could think about was the wet, hot treat that was waiting for her between Rachel's incredible legs. Rachel tried to get off of her so that Quinn could take off her ruined clothing but she felt Quinn pulling her wrist to keep her there. When she looked at Quinn she saw passion burning deep in those eyes.

"Sit on my face," Quinn husked and Rachel gasped. There was something insanely sexy about hearing Quinn Fabray talk like that.

_There always had been_.

"Fuck Quinn," She hummed and felt chill bumps spread throughout her body when she felt Quinn's arms circle around her thighs pulling her closer. She walked on her knees until she was hovering over Quinn's face. She looked down and saw those clouded hazel eyes staring at her core and that vision alone caused her to gush even more. She threaded her fingers into Quinn's hair with her right hand and cupped her own breast with her left.

"Quinn," she begged and started to grind her hips in circles waiting for that tongue to fill her up. Meanwhile Quinn couldn't take her eyes off of this incredible view.

Rachel Berry wet and swollen above her, massaging her breast while grinding those hips.

She held out as long as she could but when Rachel whined again she couldn't wait anymore, she needed her treat. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's thighs and pulled her down onto her awaiting tongue.

"Mm," Quinn moaned as her mouth was filled with her favorite flavor.

"Oh fuck yeah," Rachel grunted at the same time while trying to not take over and start riding Quinn's tongue with wild abandon. But with Quinn's firm grip on her hips and Quinn's eyes peering up at her and she couldn't help but grind in circles on that tongue that was filling her up so wonderfully. She could feel the spilled paint spreading below her knees and knew Quinn must be soaking wet.

In more ways than one.

Rachel bit her lip at the thought.

When Quinn moved her fingers to her clit and started to rub it in small circles, Rachel was done. She couldn't hold back anymore and began bucking her hips; coating Quinn's face with her juices as she rode that tongue.

Quinn moved one hand to Rachel's ass and grabbed it tight forcing Rachel further down on her tongue. She watched mesmerized as Rachel rode her. Both of Rachel's hands were now on her bouncing breasts and Quinn watched as her thumbs grazed over those pert nipples and then she started to pinch them. The sight and the feel of this girl all over her sent her over the edge. She came with a loud moan into Rachel's dripping sex.

Rachel felt Quinn's moan vibrate through her and settle on her clit which was still being rubbed frantically; her thighs clenched around Quinn's head and she came loudly.

"Oh fuck yes Quinn! You fuck me so good," she screamed and he body shook uncontrollably. She fell forward onto her hands as she wasn't able to hold herself up anymore. Her center was still hovering over Quinn's mouth and Quinn was still licking her up. She shuddered through a few aftershocks before she collapsed beside Quinn into a pool of cold paint.

She gasped when the cool liquid hit her heated flesh and she giggled at the feeling. Quinn looked over at her… her face was still shining with Rachel's desire. Rachel took in the sight and bit her lip. She leaned over and licked around Quinn's mouth to gather as much of her come as she could before kissing Quinn and thrusting her tongue inside. Quinn gripped the back of her head and moaned into her mouth tasting even more of her.

"Mm fuck Quinn," Rachel breathed against her lips. "You always lick me so good."

"Fuck," Quinn groaned at her dirty words. "You do too," Rachel smirked and just like that she jumped to her feet.

"Come one," Rachel said and held out her hands. Quinn took her offer and Rachel helped her to her feet.

"Where are we going?"

"The shower," she reached for the old towels they had with then. "I'm sure the paint soaked through your clothes babe… so I want to clean you all up before I eat you out," Quinn growled at that and they quickly pulled off all of Quinn's ruined clothes. They wiped themselves of as much paint as possible and ran stark naked into the bathroom.

Good thing everyone else was out.

In the shower Rachel pushed Quinn against the wall and then Quinn tugged her closer. They took turns washing all the paint off of each other and once Quinn was thoroughly cleaned, Rachel dropped to her knees.

Quinn smirked and lifted her foot off of the floor and rested it on the ledge.

"Ooh baby… you're all messy again," Rachel said in that naughty tone that Quinn was in love with.

"I guess you'll have to clean me again." Rachel nodded and slid her tongue in one broad stroke across that dripping slit. "Oh baby!" Quinn moaned slowly as her eyes rolled back. Then Rachel's mouth latched onto her clit and she sucked it into her mouth.

Rachel felt Quinn's nails digging into her scalp, it was painful but it was definitely pleasurable pain. Quinn started to buck into her face.

"I need more baby," Quinn whined and Rachel poised two fingers at her entrance and shoved them in hard and deep while also bullying her clit with her tongue.

"Oh yeah Rach… do it," she started to shake as Rachel's pace picked up. She was pounding hard and deep into that hole and Quinn was close. Rachel knew all it would take would be to...

"Oh fuck yeah I'm coming!" Quinn screamed and her body shook because Rachel had bitten down on her clit while those fingers worked furiously inside her. Quinn screamed, pulled her hair and filled Rachel's mouth with her come and Rachel drank it willingly.

Rachel pulled away from her quivering girlfriend's body and kept a firm hold on her to prevent her from falling. Once Quinn was in control of her body again and was able to stand on those wobbly legs; Rachel got to her feet and was promptly pulled into a heated kiss.

"Painting is fun," Quinn said with a satisfied sigh while Rachel giggled.

"Yeah it is," she pecked Quinn's temple. "Now let's get cleaned again and then go paint for real," Quinn laughed.

* * *

Several hours later; after cleaning up the mess they had made, they finished painting, and cleaned up again. They were lying in the middle of the freshly painted room.

It was the middle of the night and the girls were cuddled together on the floor.

"I love this Quinn."

"Holding me?"

"Well yeah of course… but I actually meant I love this feeling of me and you in New York, cuddled on the floor… I can't wait until this is our bedroom in our apartment," Quinn- who had been smiling- leaned her head down and kissed her neck.

"Me neither… hey can we ship your bed at home here? I really miss it," Rachel laughed at that.

"Yeah me too but no… we'll need it when we go home, nostalgia and all," she replied.

"Okay then… can I buy you a new and just as comfy bed?"

"No Quinn," Rachel pushed herself up on her elbows to see her better. "I don't need you to be my sugar mama," Quinn laughed at that and clasped her hands behind her head and saw that Rachel was pouting.

"No I know… and I'm not trying to be one. I just… you need a bigger bed and a more comfortable one because you're going to need more rest once you start getting more roles and-"

"You're laying it on a little thick aren't you babe?" Rachel cut her off but Quinn continued and tried another approach.

"Think of it as an investment," Rachel furrowed her brow. "It could be ours when we move in together."

"That's not for another three years."

"Please," Quinn begged and shot Rachel her own pout knowing Rachel couldn't resist hers either.

"Okay… but it can't be too expensive and it will be our bed once we live together," Quinn was clapping and squealing and Rachel fell in love all over again.

Quinn really was so perfect for her.

And they had both found something true, when they found each other.

"Kiss me Quinn," Rachel said and Quinn- as usual- did as she was told.

* * *

After buying a bed the next day and moving Rachel's stuff. The whole gang helped Brittany and Santana move their stuff in and then all the girls helped everyone else move their stuff around too.

Two days later they were all moved in to their new rooms; Tina and Mike moved into Rachel and Brittany's old room. They all decided to have a housewarming party of sorts.

The party wasn't huge; just the eight of them and Rachel invited Brody and the girl he was currently dating. She had also gotten a text from Noah saying that he and Sawyer would be there in time for the party.

Rachel was putting some chips into a bowl and Santana was mixing some drinks when the doorbell rang. Quinn had been dancing with Brittany and since she was the closest she pulled the door open and in front of her stood Brody and some girl.

"Hey Brody," she said and he could tell by the tone that she had already had a few drinks.

"Hey Quinn," he smiled and motioned to the girl with him. "This is my girlfriend Jenn… Jenn this is Quinn, she's Rachel's girlfriend."

"Mmhmm," Jenn hummed with an annoyed tone and Quinn curled her lip but stepped away and went back to dancing.

"Oh wow this place is nice," Brody said looking around.

"Brody!" Rachel squealed and threw herself at him and he caught her with a laugh. Jenn sneered and practically ripped Rachel out of his arms and shoved her away.

"Oh no she fucking didn't," Quinn yelled from where she was; and within two seconds Jenn was pressed against the door with Quinn's fierce eyes glaring at her.

"If you ever put your hands on Rachel again it'll be the last thing you do… got me," Quinn sneered.

"S-She put her hands on Brody-"

"And she's fucking gay!" Quinn yelled. "If you had been listening to your boyfriend when he introduced us. She's mine!" Rachel soaked through her panties.

"Quinn calm down," Rachel pulled Quinn off of the girl. Rachel met Jenn's suddenly terrified eyes.

"I'm Rachel and I'm madly in love with Quinn," the girl nodded. "But I understand jealousy more than you know so I'm sorry if I overstepped with Brody… I was just excited to see him," she walked away from them tugging on Quinn's hands. "Welcome to the party Brody," she said over her shoulder.

"Your girlfriend is a bitch," Quinn yelled but before she could say more Rachel's lips were on hers and as they kissed they started to dance with Brittany and soon Santana joined them.

The party was going fine after the almost fight and a few hours later there was another knock on the door and this time Rachel opened it. She gasped when she saw Noah and Sawyer standing there.

"Noah!" She yelled and threw her body at him. He carried her into the house hugging her tight and laughing into her shoulder.

"Missed you too babe," he said and Sawyer followed them in laughing. She closed the door behind him. Santana leaned over in the direction of where Brody and Jenn were sitting.

"Yo' bitchzilla!" She called and Jenn looked up at her. "See how _she _reacted to Rachel tackling her man… that is why we like her," she finished and Jenn got to her feet.

"Brody we're leaving now," she demanded. "Your friends are assholes," she called and Santana got to her feet.

"What'd this bitch say?" Brody shot Santana a pained smile and grabbed Jenn's hand and they promptly left.

"What the hell?" Sawyer wondered.

"Nothing," Santana waved them off. "Brody's girlfriend is a…" she trailed off and smiled. "But never mind how are you?" Sawyer shot her a dreamy smile as her eyes peered over to Puck who was currently sandwiched between Quinn and Rachel on the dance floor.

"I'm wonderful," she said with a stupid grin. Santana would've thought it was cute if it wasn't due to being head over feet in love with Puckerman.

_Ah what the hell it is cute_- she thought.

"Ugh your relationship with Puck is gross," she said but Sawyer's smile only widened and Santana couldn't fight it anymore. "But at least he brought a cool chick home to meet the family not like that ass that Brody just brought home," Sawyer laughed and Santana looked over at Rachel. "Hey Berry," Rachel looked over at her. "You need to train your boy Brody on how to pick up a decent girl."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"C'mon Berry you landed one of the hottest chicks in Lima and you're asking me that… you gots game girl."

"Thanks Santana," both Rachel and Quinn said at the same time.

"You're welcome," she said and she and Sawyer joined the dance party. Brittany pulled Santana into her arms while Sawyer pressed her body against Puck's and kissed him deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his moved around her waist. Both Rachel and Quinn curled their lips at the sight.

"Ew," Quinn said. "The only boy girl kisses we allow here are between Asian fusion… knock it off its creeping me out." Sawyer didn't pull off Puck's lips but she did move one of her hands to flip Quinn her middle finger. Quinn giggled and Rachel pushed Quinn away from them and wrapped her arms around her neck. Quinn smiled down at her girl and when their lips connected they both smiled into it.

After a bit more dancing Quinn and Rachel sat on the couch and watched all of their friends having a good time; soon after… Sawyer joined them and sat on the coffee table in front of them.

"Hey bitch," she said getting Quinn to peel her eyes off of Rachel and meet her own. Quinn looked at her and smirked. "How drunk are you right now?"

"Not too bad… why what's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to move in with me… you know instead of having to live in the dorm again," Quinn's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean unless you want another roommate, who will in no way be as cool as I am," Quinn giggled at that.

"No of course I'd rather stay with you I guess I just assumed that you and Puck-"

"What?" Sawyer cut her off with an appalled expression.

"What?" Quinn was confused.

"I mean yeah Noah and me," she saw Rachel's mouth drop at the name so she smiled warmly. "I'm sorry Rachel I know calling him Noah is your thing and he told me that you're the only person other than me that he lets call him that but… I-I mean I call him Puck most of the time it's just introducing him to my friends and family I got used to saying Noah and-" Rachel cut her off waving her hand in the air and Sawyer shut her mouth.

"First of all, I don't own exclusive rights to his name and you are his girlfriend so it's not a big deal… I guess I was just surprised. I have literally never heard anyone else call him that," Sawyer nodded. "But seriously it's fine… cute even," Sawyer nodded. "But I refuse to call him Puck unless I'm yelling at him so I hope you don't expect to-"

"I don't own the rights to his name either," Sawyer cut her off this time.

"I like this girl Quinn."

"Oh now you do," Quinn teased while Rachel giggled. Then Quinn's eyes landed on Sawyer again. "And second of all, you introduced Puck to your family?" Sawyer nodded sheepishly. "How'd that go?"

"My dad hates him but my dad hates everyone except for the boys he picks out for me," Quinn curled her lip at the thought. "But otherwise it was good… my mom loves him and so does my little sister… in fact I think she loves him too much." Quinn could see the love in her eyes and she was happy that Puck finally found a woman to love him the way he deserves and judging by the way Puck was looking at her the feeling was totally mutual. "So will you be my roommate?" Sawyer's voice broke Quinn out of her thoughts.

"Yeah… I mean I'd love to but… h-how much is rent?"

"It's nothing," Quinn arched her eyebrow.

"I'm not going to live with you without paying rent."

"No seriously Quinn… my dad already paid the rent for the whole year and I told him you were going to be my roommate and he was fine with it as long as it wasn't Puck," Quinn nodded.

"Okay but I can pay for other things… utilities and stuff."

"Those are paid for too," Sawyer said biting her lip and Quinn huffed.

"Seriously Sawyer you need to let me pay for something," she demanded and Sawyer shook her head.

"No I don't actually… I'm not paying for it either," she saw Quinn shaking her head no. "Fine… come and see the apartment first and then decide… please," she begged and Quinn laughed.

"Fine… but even if I do move in… we're finding something for me to pay or you're taking some money from me," she demanded.

"Yeah, yeah okay," Sawyer waved Quinn off and went back to Puck who was waiting with open arms and a beautiful smile spread across his mouth. Rachel watched her Jew Bro with love and pride.

_Looks like Noah also found something true_.

She looked back over at Quinn.

"You do realize you're not paying for anything right?"

"I know," Quinn said annoyed.

"But you're still going to live with her right?"

"Probably."

"Probably!" Rachel stared at her dumbfounded. "No… you are Quinn."

"Why am I?"

"For several reasons but most importantly because I know and love Sawyer and I am not dealing with another roommate to be jealous of," Quinn laughed.

"Babe you have nothing to worry about," she kissed Rachel's pouting mouth.

"Okay then… if you live with Sawyer, you will have your own room," she saw Quinn's eyes light up at the thought.

"Well okay Rach, but I really don't like the idea of not paying."

"I know and I get it… how about you do her chores or you buy her food or something," she watched Quinn raise an eyebrow. "Or you could pay for one of the classes she wants to take but her father won't let her," Quinn squealed at that.

"Oh my god you're a genius baby," she said and kissed Rachel soundly.

"I know," Quinn was going to lean in again but Kurt stood before them and they both looked up at him.

"I'm sorry to intrude ladies but there is a party going on in case you hadn't noticed and you two are being far too serious," he grasped Rachel's hands and pulled her to her feet. "So get up," she giggled. "Get some drinks and get your magnificent asses on that dance floor otherwise known as the living room," Rachel followed him to the dance floor while Quinn went to get them drinks.

About an hour later as they were dancing the night away another knock was heard on the door and Blaine answered it this time. Standing before him was Brody again, his hands were stuffed in his pockets and he smirked at Blaine.

"Am I still invited?" He asked and Blaine smiled.

"Yeah I think so," he opened the door and held out his hand. "I'm Blaine by the way… I'm Kurt's boyfriend."

"Brody Weston and I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's cool… she didn't offend me," Blaine told him.

"Yet," Brody corrected. "She's kind of awful… I just-"

"You don't have to explain to me… or any of us really," Blaine told him. "And knowing Rachel the way I do, she just wants you to be happy even if it was with her," Brody nodded and followed Blaine back in. "Hey guess whose back?" Blaine called and everyone looked over.

"Brody!" Rachel screamed and threw herself at him again and he laughed and again caught her. After pulling out of the hug she looked around. "Where is Jenn?"

"We broke up," he told her and she pouted.

"Oh I'm sorry Brody… Quinn is just protective. If we offended her I will gladly apologize and see if-"

"No," he interrupted her with a hand wave. "I broke up with her, she was rude to you guys and no girl is worth losing my friends over," Rachel smiled at him.

"Well I'm glad to hear that because she really was kind of bitchy and you can do so much better," he smiled.

"Yeah but I have no game remember?"

"Well you're in luck because apparently I gots game," she said in Santana's tone and he giggled. "I will help you find a good girl… who is also hot," he nodded with an impressed smirk. "And straight."

"Yeah that's important," he said nodding she chuckled and continued.

"And one who deserves you… with all your charm and chivalry."

"You think too much of me."

"I think I'm spot on about you actually."

"Thanks Rachel," he said honestly. She dragged him over to the dance floor where he saw Quinn and Santana smiling at the fact that he was now alone.

"Hey Man Candy," Santana called and Brody looked over at her. "You look so much sexier without that skank on your arm," he hung his head and laughed.

"Did you just call me sexy?"

"Yeah sure… I mean you are," she winked at him. "You know for a boy?"

"Seconded," Kurt said.

"Thirded," Blaine agreed and then he blushed.

"So all the gay people think I'm attractive… great," he said teasing and they all knew he was teasing. "I'm flattered guys really but it would be awesome if the straight people liked me too."

"You're hot dude," Puck said with a smirk and Brody laughed again and nodded.

"No offence because you're an attractive guy as well but I meant straight women," Puck smirked.

"I think you're hot," Sawyer said.

"But you're taken."

"That I am," she said and he chuckled at his horrid luck. Puck circled his arms around her waist.

"I also agree," Tina said standing in front of him and she held out her hand. "I'm Tina by the way," he shook her hand and smiled.

"Mike's girl?" She nodded and he laughed again.

"Figures… it's nice to meet you," she smiled. "And I appreciate it what you guys are saying but seriously I have no luck. I hit on gay girls and the only people who like me are either taken, gay or crazy bitches," Santana laughed at that.

"Truth… but don't worry Brody," she told him. "I have awesome gaydar, I will help you and between me and Berry we landed the two hottest chicks in Ohio," Brittany and Quinn smiled at that. "So we got this."

"Good because I need all the help I can get."

"Yeah you do," she responded and he laughed again. Then she pulled him onto the dance floor and they all partied the rest of the night away.

* * *

The next day Quinn and Rachel took the train to New Haven with Puck and Sawyer. Quinn gasped when Sawyer opened the door to their apartment.

"Oh my god it's huge," Quinn said.

"That's what she said," Puck commented and got the eyes of all three girls on him. "Sorry… bad joke," he said lamely.

"Sawyer this is great," Quinn told her and she nodded.

"Wait until you see your room," she led Quinn over to her room. When Sawyer opened the door Quinn gasped again. The room was large and perfect but that wasn't why she gasped.

She gasped because there was a sliding glass door that led out to a balcony. She walked over to it… and her mind went wild with thoughts of reading, or doing homework, or talking to Rachel while sitting out there.

"Does your room have this too?" Sawyer shook her head no and Quinn's smile disappeared. "But why didn't you take this one then?"

"Because I know you love the rain and reading and being a nerd and shit," Puck and Rachel laughed, and Quinn smirked. "I don't care about that shit… and also this was the selling point of getting you to agree to live here rent free," she met Quinn's eyes and raised her eyebrows. "Did it work?"

"I'll live here rent free on one condition," Quinn said.

"Should I be worried?"

"Look I know how important your dreams are to you and I know how awful your father is about your dreams so… you'll let me pay for one class each semester for the rest of school. Any class you want that your father wouldn't approve of or pay for," she saw Sawyer's worried expression turn into a smile. "You could take another photography class, or a cooking class, or whatever… do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal," Sawyer said and nearly tackled Quinn in a hug. "This is going to be awesome.

"Yeah it is," Rachel said and all eyes landed on her. "What? I like the idea of Quinn being with you instead of possibly having another hot roommate that I'll want to kill," they all laughed at her. "Also having her own room."

"Truth," Sawyer agreed sounding much like Santana.

"I'm worried about your friendship with Santana babe," Puck said to her. "I mean it's bad enough you are so similar to these two I don't need you being like Satan too."

"Oh please my similarity to these two is why you fell for me," she circled her arms around his waist.

"Not true," he said. "Your similarity to these two was what attracted me… but I fell for you because of everything that is truly Sawyer," She melted and kissed him.

"Nice Puckerman," Quinn said impressed.

"Yeah Noah that was… oh that was so romantic," Rachel squealed and Quinn's eyes landed on her amazing girlfriend. Puck and Sawyer were still kissing so she figured… can't beat them, join them and she pulled Rachel into a heated kiss.

Her own something true.

Hours later after buying herself a bigger and more comfortable bed and then getting her things out of storage, Quinn and Rachel were cuddled on her new bed, in her new room, in her amazing new apartment.

"New beginnings for all of us huh?" Quinn said softly as they listened to the rain pouring down outside.

"Yeah… it's wonderful," Rachel looked up at her. She saw Quinn looking out her new sliding door and a devilish thought occurred to her. "You do know you're going to have to fuck me on that balcony one of these days," she watched Quinn's eyes darken with lust as she looked back at her. Quinn licked her lip and Rachel leaned over and sucked that lip into her mouth. After a hot kiss she pulled back.

"Let's do it now," Quinn said excited.

"It's raining."

"And…" she trailed off waiting and watched as Rachel's eyes darkened.

"Right, it's not like it's the first time we've ever had sex in the rain," Rachel got off the bed and pulled Quinn with her.

"And it won't be the last time I fuck you in the rain either."

"Mm, Quinn you and that mouth," Rachel moaned as she stripped and Quinn watched. "Get naked and then put that dirty mouth all over me," Rachel said and walked toward the door and Quinn nearly tore her clothes off before following her out.

And she did put her mouth all over Rachel.

Several times in fact.

* * *

**A/N: The chapter title comes from the song Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis.**

**Did you guys like this one? Up next our girls begin their second year apart and with that comes some drama but please don't worry it's nothing too angsty or dramatic just true to life.**

**Stay tuned…**


	13. Chapter 13: Just Forget the World

**A/N: I don't know how musical theater schools actually work and I'm really too lazy to look anything up. I'm going with fiction here and since NYADA is a fictional school to begin with I'm going with it. In this; NYADA holds a winter concert every year to showcase some of their best performers and give them opportunities to be seen/heard by some of Broadway's producers. So it's kind of a big deal and also it's explained why it wasn't talked about in Rachel and Kurt's first year.**

**Warning: Sexy times.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Just Forget the World**

"_I think we dream so we don't have to be apart for so long. If we're in each other's _

_dreams, we can be together all the time."_

_-A.A. Milne; Winnie the Pooh_

_/ _

Rachel was sitting on the couch and she was flipping through the channels on the TV as she waited for Quinn to call. They had a homework slash Skype date as soon as Quinn's final class let out and she was waiting patiently.

Well as patient as Rachel could possibly ever be.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a loud bang on the front door; after catching her breath she was about to get up and see what the noise was but before she could even get up the door burst open and Santana and Brittany almost fell inside. They were tearing at each other's clothes and they were moaning.

_God the moaning_.

It had been nearly two weeks since classes had started up and nearly two weeks of Rachel having to be left with her own sexual frustration as her two roommates were constantly having sex.

It didn't bother her so much when Quinn was still there but now that she was back in New Haven, Rachel was frustrated.

Like really, really frustrated.

Always so fucking frustrated.

Then she heard more moaning.

_Ugh the fucking moaning_- she thought and rolled her eyes.

Brittany pulled off of Santana's lips when she heard Rachel grumbling and she looked at her.

"Sorry Rach, we-" her words were turned into a yelp when Santana bit down on her neck. Brittany then dragged her very willing girlfriend into their bedroom and Rachel rolled her eyes and thanked Barbra that they left.

But she could still hear then.

She missed Quinn.

She really missed Quinn… so freaking much. She missed holding her and touching her and kissing her.

And making her moan.

She was seriously frustrated.

And her favorite source of relief was in New Haven.

"Ugh," she grumbled to herself when she heard another loud moan and grasped her phone off of the coffee table. She practically ran out of the apartment and knocked on the door across the hall.

"Come in Rachel," she heard Kurt's voice call out; she rolled her eyes again at her current situation. They were already used to Rachel coming over to escape the moaning.

She walked in and saw both Kurt and Tina sitting on the couch and they were both smirking at her. She threw her hands in the air.

"Why did I agree to live with them?" She asked and Kurt withheld a chuckle.

"I'm sorry Rachel but I'm glad it was you. I don't think I'd ever be able to withstand the trauma involved in having to listen to that day in and day out."

"Tell me about it," she threw herself on the couch in between her two friends. "How do I make it stop?"

"You could tell them it bothers you," Tina suggested.

"No! I can't do that because they're so happy… and plus Santana likes to yell at me," both Tina and Kurt laughed and she glared at them.

"I'm sorry Rachel," Tina apologized for laughing. "I really am… but you shouldn't have to be miserable either."

"I know," she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "I just miss Quinn so much already and all the time," Tina and Kurt both nodded remembering last year and how rough long distance is. Quinn and Rachel were the only two still having to do it. So they both felt for her as she continued. "And this is just making it so much worse," she finished and Tina patted her shoulder.

"Did you try headphones?" Kurt asked and she nodded.

"Yes and they're my only saving grace right now… headphones are the only reason I'm getting any sleep at all," Kurt withheld another chuckle. He really did feel for her but he couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the situation. Rachel's phone buzzed in her hand and she looked down with a smile because it was a text from Quinn.

From Quinn: _Please don't hate me babe but I have to postpone our Skype date. Professor Tate asked me to review the final draft of the play and it needs to be done tonight. I'm sorry but please don't be mad I'll make it up to you I promise_.

Rachel pouted but her pride in Quinn was overriding her disappointment. She replied.

From Rachel: _I'm not mad but I am disappointed. Santana and Britt won't stop fucking and I'm so frustrated so don't be surprised if I distract you later with some naughty texting_.

She smirked and hit send.

From Quinn: _I think I could take a small break for that. I mean it is my responsibility as your girlfriend to help with some sexting. And this weekend when I visit I'll make it up to you with some real sexing._

Rachel smiled and pushed her disappointment aside.

From Rachel: _I love you_

From Quinn: _I love you too gorgeous._

From Rachel: _Have fun with your editing. I'll talk to you later._

From Quinn: _I'd rather be having fun with you ;)_

From Rachel: _Oh you will ;) Bye baby._

From Quinn: _I look forward to it. Bye xx_

Rachel smiled and tucked her phone away.

"So my date with Quinn is off," she said and saw Tina pouting. "So can I hang out with you guys tonight?"

"Of course you can Rachel," Kurt said. "What do you want to do… stay in or go out?"

"I could use a few drinks actually," she said and saw Kurt's smile widen.

"Callbacks it is… all of our babies are busy being nerds so I'm all for a ladies night out… you in Tina?" She nodded wildly and Kurt squealed. "Oooh let me go get ready." And with that he was gone.

"Yeah I should go brave the moaning… I don't exactly want to go to Callbacks with my PJ's on," Rachel said pathetically.

"Or you could just wear something of mine," Tina suggested.

"Ooh I like that idea," and with that they went to Tina's room to find something to wear.

* * *

Quinn was in her room sitting on her bed in her pajamas. She was lost in thought as she read through the play. There were tears in her eyes; this play was seriously beautiful and she couldn't wait to audition for it. She was lost in the world that her professor had created when her phone beeped and she soon became lost in a different world altogether.

Her favorite world.

She picked up her phone and saw that it was a text from Rachel. She still felt so bad about cancelling their date but when she opened her phone and read the text all her worrying was lost and a moan escaped her mouth.

From Rachel: _I want you so bad Quinn… I'm hot and wet and aching for you. What are you wearing?_

She smirked and replied.

From Quinn: _My pajamas that you got me for my birthday this past year, you know the ones with monkey's wearing glasses._

She knew she was probably killing the mood but that's what she was wearing. She added one last thing before sending it.

From Quinn: _What are you wearing?_

From Rachel: _Nothing but knee socks._

"Oh god," Quinn moaned again. She dropped the script to her bed as her hand drifted into her pajama pants.

From Quinn: _Oh yeah and what are you doing right now?_

From Rachel: _Well I have my knees bent and my legs spread and I'm running my fingers in small circles over my clit and wishing it was you doing it._

She got another text before she could reply and it was a picture message. When she opened it she saw Rachel in the exact position she had just described and her mouth watered.

She took a deep breath and replied.

From Quinn: _It is me doing it. Pretend those are my fingers and I'm gently massaging your clit._

Quinn's quickly pulled her pants and panties off and began doing to herself what Rachel was doing.

/

In Rachel's room she read Quinn's last text and let her head fall back she was picturing Quinn's hand. She bit her lip and replied.

From Rachel: _That feels so good baby but I need more… fuck me please._

/

Quinn read that one and moaned loudly. Rachel was playing along and waiting for her to tell her what to do and that was so fucking sexy.

From Quinn: _Fuck yourself baby one finger pretend it's me doing it. I'm doing the same and pretending it's you._

From Rachel: _Oh Quinn you feel so good. But one finger isn't enough I need you to stretch me._

From Quinn: _Oh fuck… put three I want you to feel you tighten around me. Choke my fingers Rachel._

From Rachel: _Oh Quinn you fill me up so good._

From Quinn: _Squeeze your clit. It's my mouth biting you._

From Rachel:_ Oh god baby your mouth is so hot and wet I'm close. Pound me._

From Quinn: _Faster… fuck yourself hard. I'm fucking myself hard and deep just like you do. Do it now._

/

In Rachel's room she started to pound her fingers harder like Quinn always did.

From Rachel: _I'm coming… lick it all up Quinn._

From Quinn: _Me too… Mm you taste so good. Taste yourself._

Rachel came all over her hand and then cleaned her fingers off like Quinn had told her to do.

From Rachel: _Mm, I taste good. Did you come?_

/

In Quinn's room; she screamed Rachel's name as she drenched her hand with the images of Rachel licking herself off of her fingers. After calming down she replied.

From Quinn: _I came so hard!_

From Rachel: _Did you clean your hand off with that magnificent tongue… if not do it._

From Quinn: _All clean baby, and I taste good too._

From Rachel: _Yeah you fucking do._

From Quinn: _I love you._

From Rachel: _Call me._

After one ring she heard Rachel's voice.

"I love you too," she said dreamily and Quinn giggled because she could tell that Rachel was drunk.

"That was so hot Rach," she said.

"Yeah it was… I couldn't help myself Quinn after going out with Tina and Kurt I just needed you… I needed to… just forget the world," Quinn giggled at her adorableness. "You're not mad that I interrupted you are you?"

"God no, you can distract me like that anytime Rachel."

"Good," she said sleepily. "I'm tired now though."

"Me too," Quinn told her with another chuckle. "Go to sleep baby… I have a bit more reading to do."

"Okay," Rachel hummed. "Will you stay on the phone with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course I will," Quinn answered and heard a contented sigh over the line and it was one of her most favorite sounds in the whole world.

"You're the best girlfriend ever," Rachel said and Quinn could tell she would be asleep within minutes.

"No love that's you," she said and heard a small giggle and a very quiet whisper.

"Love you."

"Love you right back," she said knowing Rachel didn't hear it because she was already asleep. She stayed on the line listening to the sound of Rachel breathing.

She missed it so much.

It was music to her ears and even though she would be pulling an all-nighter in order to finish editing the play she needed to just forget the world and get lost in Rachel for a while.

So she pulled her blanket up over her rapidly cooling body and listened to Rachel breathing.

Just for a little while.

* * *

The next day as Quinn walked into her English class to hand over the script to Professor Tate; she was tired. She had fallen asleep shortly after Rachel did but she had set her alarm. She had gotten up at 4 in the morning so that she could finish and turn it in.

He smiled when she walked into the class.

"How I do?" He asked and she could tell that he was nervous. She withheld a laugh at the fact that her professor seemed like he was nervous about getting a bad grade.

"It was wonderful Sir," she said. "It had everything a coming of age tragedy should have and I think you did an amazing job at writing the inner workings of these characters minds." He smiled wide.

"Wait are you just saying that because I'm your professor and you want a good grade this term?" He wondered and she giggled.

"No Sir… I have far more integrity that that… isn't that why you chose me?"

"Touché Quinn," he smiled and she handed him the play.

"Seriously it is wonderful and I think you missed your calling as a writer," she told him and he smirked. "I mean as a published writer… I think you would write wonderful young adult novels," he nodded and she turned to leave.

"Quinn," he called and she turned back. "You're going to audition for the role of Samantha, right?" She nodded wildly and he smiled. "Good."

"Thank you so much for this opportunity Professor Tate and I hope I don't let you down," she told him.

"You won't," she nodded and turned to leave. As she was leaving, she pulled out her phone and texted Rachel.

From Quinn: _I love you xx_

She got a reply.

From Rachel: _Well I love you too Quinn… but did I do something special?_

From Quinn: _You don't have to do anything. You are something special._

From Rachel: _You are so fucking cute babe._

From Quinn: _As are you._

From Rachel: _Are your classes done yet so you can get here_?

From Quinn: _Soon._

From Rachel:_ I'm counting the minutes._

From Quinn: _You're not the only one ;)_

* * *

Rachel was excited because she finally had a shared class with Kurt; they didn't have any their first year. They were walking out of that class on their way to meet Tina; who had the unfortunate luck of having Cassie July this year. Rachel had told her to stay strong and if Cassie picks on her it's only because she believes in her. Tina smiled at that because Cassie had been tough on her.

Kurt and Rachel were walking toward Cassie's dance room to get Tina for their lunch date when they heard Brody's voice behind them.

"Hey Rachel," he called and she turned around. "Hey Kurt… wait up?" He finished, they stopped, and waited as he caught up to them. "Hey guys."

"Hey Brody," they said at the same time.

"Hey Rachel I was looking for you because I was wondering if you would please sing with me for the winter concert auditions," Rachel smiled.

"Brody I'd love to but…" she bit her lip and looked at Kurt.

Rachel had been planning to audition herself but the audition called for one solo and one duet so she had assumed that Kurt who was also auditioning would want to partner with her.

"Kurt… I know we hadn't discussed this much but-"

"But you think I wanted you to duet with me for our audition," he finished her thought and she nodded.

"You didn't?" Kurt noted that she sounded a little hurt.

"No… I mean I figured we would but it's fine if Brody needs you, I'll just ask Tina."

"Nut Kurt, she can't… audition freshman aren't allowed to participate," Brody told him and he smiled. "It's cool Rach, I'll find someone el-"

"No silly," Kurt cut in. "Tina can't audition herself but the rules state that anyone attending NYADA can be a duet partner for the person auditioning. So she can help me and maybe impress a few of the NYADA professors at the same time," he finished and Rachel squealed.

"Really Kurt… you're really okay with me and Brody working together?"

"More than… I've always wanted to sing with Tina but Mr. Schue would never allow it so this is my chance… assuming she agrees."

"She will."

"And it's also my chance to see you light up the stage with a real leading man for a change," Rachel smirked and Brody was about to thank him but he spoke again. "I mean I love Finn, he's my brother… but a leading man?" He raised his eyebrow as he said it. "No… just no," Rachel couldn't hold the laugh. "God what was Mr. Schue thinking?"

"I think I need to meet this Finn guy," Brody said as he draped his arm over Rachel's shoulder.

"Join us for lunch Brody," Rachel suggested. "We can discuss what song we will sing."

"Cool," he said and they headed toward Cassie's class. "I actually already have a song in mind for us… I think we would nail it," she looked up at him with a sly grin.

"What song?"

"Give Your Heart a Break," he said and jumped when she squealed again.

"Oooh! I love that song," she beamed. "I think you're right… we would sound amazing," she clapped. "Ooh I can't wait to start rehearsing," he giggled at her giddiness.

* * *

Rachel was bouncing on her heels later on that night as she stood in the Metro Station. Quinn had just texted her that she'd be there soon and she was literally bouncing with excitement.

She was so on edge from missing Quinn added with her constant sexual frustration that she was planning on pulling Quinn into the bathroom as soon as fucking possible.

She needed her… and she needed her soon.

The train pulled in and she stood on her toes trying to peer over all the heads that were exiting the train. She was desperately looking for Quinn but she was too short.

Quinn could see her from inside and giggled at how fucking cute she looked. She purposely hid behind a tall man as she got off; until he turned and she stood in front of her very antsy girlfriend. Rachel's eyes bulged out at her sudden appearance.

It was one, two, three seconds of staring before she jumped into Quinn's waiting arms.

Quinn caught her easily.

"You're so beautiful," Rachel said before pressing her lips to Quinn's lips. Quinn opened her mouth and let Rachel's tongue dominate her mouth. She held her tight, digging her fingertips into Rachel's Yale sweatshirt. "Mm Quinn," Rachel pulled off her heavenly mouth. "I really missed these lips."

"Me t-" Quinn started to say but Rachel was kissing her again. This time it was Quinn that backed out of the kiss and looked at Rachel's lust filled stare. "We need to get home n-" her mouth was again covered by Rachel's and her mouth was filled with Rachel's probing tongue again.

"Fuck Quinn," Rachel said after another breathtaking kiss. "I need you… I need you right fucking now," she pulled herself away from Quinn's hot body and interlocked their fingers. Quinn giggled as she dragged her into the bathroom.

Once inside Quinn pushed Rachel against the wall of the stall and locked the door behind her. She looked over Rachel's body.

"You look so hot," she hummed and watched as Rachel licked and then bit her lip. Quinn's eyes followed her hands as they roamed down her body and slowly pulled her skirt up to reveal her lime green boy shorts that were clearly soaked.

"This has been the longest two weeks," Rachel said with a sigh and then Quinn was once again pressed against her. And then Quinn's fingers were sliding past the waistband of those boy shorts.

"Oh fuck yeah… please Quinn I need you so much," she begged and Quinn nodded. Seeing and hearing Rachel like this had her willing to do absolutely whatever the girl wanted and right now she wanted to be fucked.

And Quinn would never deny her anything.

She felt Rachel's wetness coat her hand and she bit her lip.

"Oh god Rach," she nearly growled. "So fucking wet."

"So hot for you baby," Rachel breathed out. She dug her nails into Quinn's shoulders when Quinn filled her with two fingers. "I want more… I want three," she bit her lip again and this time Quinn did growl. She pulled out and pushed back in with three fingers.

"Oh Quinn fu-" she bit down on Quinn's shoulder to stop herself from screaming loud enough for the whole train station to hear her. She rested her sweaty head against Quinn's neck as Quinn's fingers started to rapidly pump inside her. Then she let her head fall back against the wall.

Quinn watched in awe as Rachel's eyes rolled back. Quinn watched her neck muscles tensing and beads of sweat sliding down that neck.

She needed to taste her.

She leant her head forward and began leaving wet open mouthed kisses along her jaw and down her neck while her hand was slamming into her at a rapid pace.

Rachel was shaking uncontrollably as she felt her orgasm building. Quinn's palm was hitting her perfectly and those lips were sucking her neck. She could tell Quinn was leaving a mark and she would be leaving with at least one hickey but right now she could care less. She could feel Quinn everywhere and the feeling was indescribable.

No matter how much sex they had it was always just as good, and just as perfect…

And just as erotic as the very first time.

"Fuck Quinn… I'm… I'm," she stopped and looked deep into those intense hazel eyes. She started rolling her hips pushing Quinn's fingers deeper than before.

"Oh god Rachel fuck my hand!"

"Oh god yeah… Qui-" she started to scream as her orgasm hit her but Quinn knew she was going to be loud so she kissed her and Rachel moaned into her mouth. The feeling sent Quinn into her own rapidly building orgasm and they came together.

After catching her breath, and shaking through two aftershocks; Rachel was able to stand on her own. Quinn looked down at her.

"That was-"

"That was wow…" Rachel said with a heavy breath and they both chuckled. "I'm sorry for attacking you babe it's just… it's just been a bit of a rough adjustment living with Brittany and Santana… together." Quinn nodded and bit her lip. "Do you want me to," she was pushing Quinn back against the other wall and Quinn smirked.

"I do… but let's go home," she cooed. "I want you to make love to me on that sweet bed of yours," Rachel giggled.

"I love you cheesy Quinn," she said and Quinn pouted. Rachel circled her wrist and dragged her out. "Come on I want to make love… and forget the world." Quinn's pout went away in favor of her dopey Rachel induced smile.

* * *

The next morning Rachel was on top of the world; for a few reasons.

One she was in Quinn's arms and every single time she got to wake up in Quinn's arms she was on top of the world. She knew she would never tire of this feeling. And also today was the day she was going to audition for NYADA's winter concert with Brody and Quinn would get to be there.

She felt Quinn stirring in her arms and she looked up into the beautiful face. What she saw was Quinn's incredible smile.

Quinn woke up holding Rachel and knew she would want to wake up this way every single day of her life. She opened her eyes and looked down at her baby, a few seconds later those eyes were on her and she melted. A smile overtook her face and in turn Rachel beamed at her and she knew that putting a smile on that face was one of her most favorite things to do.

"Hey beautiful," she said quietly and Rachel leaned up on her arms and bit her lip.

"Me… I don't look nearly as beautiful as you do when you wake up… it's gorgeous, how do you do that?" Quinn smiled at her sweetness.

"It's because I'm waking up in your arms," Rachel giggled. "Seriously, when I wake up without you I look terrible." Rachel lightly pushed her and tried to get up but Quinn held her in place.

"No," she pouted. "You stay here," she kissed Rachel's forehead.

"Well I'd love to… but as you know today is a big day for me," Quinn nodded and kissed her cheek. "And I have to get to rehearsal before Brody gets there so I can rehearse my solo," Quinn kissed her lips.

"You're amazing," she kissed her again. "You're going to do amazing," kiss again. "And Brody should thank his lucky stars that the hottest girl in NYADA is singing with him," Rachel giggled.

"I'm hardly the hottest girl."

"I beg to differ… in fact I think you're the hottest girl in New York," Quinn kissed her again.

"Yeah well you're bias," Quinn nodded and licked her lips. "And you're wrong because you're here so that makes you the hottest girl in New York," Quinn shook her head. Rachel kissed her this time and tried to get up again.

"No… stay," Quinn pouted again.

"I'd love to do nothing but stay in this bed and do you for the whole weekend."

"Mm, I like that idea."

"But I can't… I'm going to shine on that stage today with Brody and do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you'll be in the audience and having my biggest fan there will be all the support I need," Quinn kissed her.

"I love you."

"And I love you… and I'll make you a deal," Quinn arched her eyebrow at that. "If you let me get up… I'll make you some bacon," Quinn let her go so fast and Rachel giggled. "Should I be worried that you love bacon more than me?" She joked.

"Not more than you… just as much as you," Quinn teased and Rachel chuckled as she got to her feet.

"Great so I'm competing with bacon," she grumbled as she started to leave.

"Rach," Quinn called and she turned back. "It's no competition… you taste way better," Rachel blushed and Quinn continued. "But that doesn't mean that I don't still want it."

"Smooth talker Fabray… keep it up and you'll get both."

"And how is that in any way a threat?" Quinn wondered.

"It isn't," Rachel winked and left the room. Quinn stretched out in Rachel's bed and sighed; contented.

If this was what life with Rachel was going to be like every day then she knew she would be the happiest woman alive for the rest of her life.

She lay there a few more minutes and then decided to return the favor… it was Rachel's big day after all. So she joined her in the kitchen and made vegan pancakes for her girl; as her girl made bacon for her.

It was perfect.

Just like Rachel.

* * *

Quinn sat in the audience in the NYADA Theater and watched and she was so nervous for her girlfriend, but also so proud. Santana was sitting on her side and Puck was on the other. Puck had made the trip to watch his Jew babe in action. He was playing a show in Jersey later but there was no way he was missing this. Brittany and Sawyer were also there showing support and sitting on the other side of Santana and Puck. Both Puck and Santana were holding one of Quinn's hands; they knew how nervous she was for Rachel. Mike and Blaine were also there on Brittany's other side to support Kurt and Tina… even though Tina wasn't auditioning; Mike knew this was a chance for her to impress her NYADA professors.

First were the duets and after watching several kids they didn't know they watched Kurt and Tina light up the stage singing together and they all wondered why they had never sung together before now.

_Freaking Mr. Schue_- Quinn thought.

After they were done; Quinn was waiting patiently- well not really- as several more kids performed and then finally Rachel and Brody were announced. And as they sang _Give Your Heart a Break_ she was blown away. They sounded amazing together and it only further proved that Finn was never good enough to get all those solos with Rachel.

_Fucking Mr. Schue_- she thought again.

When that song was over Kurt, Tina, Rachel and Brody joined their friends in the audience to watch the rest of the duets before having to prepare for the second portion of the auditions. Rachel practically jumped over the row into Quinn's lap.

"Baby!' She shouted and Quinn sat forward. Rachel circled her arm around Quinn's neck and pulled her into a heated kiss.

"Fuck off!" Santana yelled and Rachel laughed into Quinn's mouth. Quinn pulled away and cupped her cheek.

"You sounded incredible."

"Thank you," Rachel said sweetly. And Quinn's eyes landed on Brody. "You both did," he smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Quinn."

"Yeah it was weird," Santana joined in. "We're used to Rachel singing with Finn and overpowering him because he was just… awful," Brody laughed at hearing about Finn again.

"If he was so bad... why was he always paired with Rachel?" He wondered.

"Because Mr. Schue had a hard on for him," Santana said and Quinn laughed.

"He wasn't exactly bad… but just was nowhere near as good as Rachel and we had several guys including Puck that were stronger singers than him… but they never got the chance because well-"

"Mr. Schue had a hard on for Finn," Santana repeated and Quinn nodded.

"Yeah pretty much," Quinn finished.

"I really gotta meet this Finn guy," Brody said. Sawyer and Puck moved down a seat so Rachel could sit with Quinn and Rachel cuddled into her side as they watched the rest of the duet portion. After a quick intermission they had to go get ready again. Quinn stood before Rachel.

"Break a leg my love," she told her and Rachel grinned evilly. "What?"

"Nothing it's just… this song; like most songs I choose Quinn is for you… I chose this song because when I thought I had lost hope for a Broadway career you sang this to me and you saved me… just like you always do," she kissed her.

"Well you always save me too so," Rachel deepened the kiss before she could finish and then she winked and walked backstage. Quinn-of course- watched her go.

After sitting through some really boring songs Quinn got excited to hear Kurt singing. He chose the same song that he blew away when he auditioned for Miss Tibideaux and again nailed it. After him and several boring songs later Brody decided to rock the house with an amazing version of_ Feels Like the First Time _and then finally it was Rachel.

"Rachel Berry," the head judge called and Quinn tensed up. She felt Santana's and Puck's hands again and she was once again thankful that they were always there. Rachel walked onto the stage with her head high and Quinn smiled at the confident- almost arrogant- look on her face and she immediately stopped worrying Rachel was going to own this.

"Hello my name is Rachel Berry and I'll be singing Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol," she said and Quinn swooned. She thought back to the day that Rachel choked her NYADA audition and the feeling that Rachel chose this for Quinn and for her very first NYADA concert audition was definitely poetic justice.

And of course she nailed it.

After the auditions were over Quinn took her home and congratulated her the best way Quinn knew how… they spent the remainder of the day making love.

Later that night, they all went to _Callbacks_ to celebrate.

Rachel watched Quinn and was so sad she was leaving her in the morning and she'd have to endure another two weeks of sexual frustrations and the hands of her overly horny roommates.

She pushed the sadness away and focused on the fact that Quinn was still there.

And that was enough; for now.

* * *

The next morning came quickly and Rachel was up and showered before Quinn had even woken up. She would be bringing her to the train station later and this was the time of their weekends that she hated the most. She sat in her desk chair and watched Quinn sleeping. After a little while she got up and made her breakfast.

Quinn could tell that Rachel was upset. She was distant and pulling away all day and she didn't really understand it. She knew that Rachel hated this day every time they visited each other but she had never acted like this before. Finally after lunch with Santana and Brittany at a café down the street they were walking home and Quinn pulled her aside.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing is wrong," Rachel pushed past her and continued walking. Quinn decided to let it go… for a little while.

Once they were back in Rachel's room and she was packing her backpack she tried again.

"What is wrong Rachel?"

"Noth-"

"No it's not nothing… something has been bothering you all day and I want to know what it is."

"You want to know what it is?" Quinn nodded and she could tell that Rachel was very angry and trying to reel it in. "I want what Santana and Brittany have… I want what we used to have Quinn. I want you here with me and I'm sick and tired of these too fucking short weekends!" Quinn's mouth dropped open and she felt like Rachel had just stabbed her in the heart but she had only just begun and it was about to get worse. "I-I want…" she took a shaky breath. "Fuck… Santana gave up everything for Brittany to be here with here and I want- I want that… I want to be your first choice."

"What are you saying Rachel?" Quinn was angry now.

"I want-"

"What do you want?" She yelled cutting her off. "Do you want me to give up Yale?"

"Yes!" Rachel nearly screamed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes Quinn… that is what I want!"

And just like that it was like the air was sucked out of the room. It was quiet.

So fucking quiet.

And the look on Quinn's face… the hurt… it made Rachel feel like the biggest piece of shit on the earth. She tried to take it back but Quinn just turned and left.

Quinn felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She couldn't believe the words that had just come out of Rachel's mouth… in the four years that they had dated she heard Rachel being called selfish more times than she thought was possible but it had never been true.

Until now.

She wanted to yell at her. She wanted to call her selfish. She wanted to give up Yale just so that she wouldn't lose the best thing that ever happened to her.

She also wanted to tell Rachel to go fuck herself for pretty much asking her to choose one dream over another when she had never asked Rachel to do the same thing. She wanted to say so many things.

Instead she said nothing.

Instead she grabbed her backpack and walked out of Rachel's apartment with tears streaming down her face.

She vaguely heard Rachel calling her name as the elevator doors closed but she ignored it and just closed in on herself and let the tears fall.

_What the fuck just happened?_ She thought.

* * *

Quinn was on the train sooner than she even realized. Somehow she had gotten to the train station and onto the train without even realizing it… she was on auto pilot. Her mind was a mess, she didn't know how her amazing weekend with Rachel had just ended the way it just did.

Her phone was going crazy. Call after call from Rachel that she was ignoring.

She wasn't trying to be mean; in fact she was doing the opposite. If she talked to Rachel right now she would be awful… very awful and she would say things she didn't even mean so instead she ignored her.

Then the text started to come in. Just as she was about to shut her phone off she got a text from Santana and opened that one.

From Santana: _I'm sorry Q. I don't know what happened but if I did anything to make things bad between you guys I'm sorry_.

She typed a quick rely.

From Quinn:_ Don't apologize for being happy San and tell Rachel to leave me alone. I don't want to talk to her right now because if I did I might just be as selfish as she is. Turning my phone off now_.

/

Santana read Quinn's text with Rachel hovering over her shoulder. She saw what Quinn wrote and started balling. She threw her body to the couch and curled into herself. Brittany sat down in front of her and was rubbing her back.

"C'mon Rachel, it'll be okay… she's just mad. Give her time and it'll be okay, you'll see," she said softly and Rachel looked at her.

"I was so awful to her," Rachel said through her tears. "I told her to give up Yale. Who fucking does that?"

"Get up dwarf," Santana told her and Rachel did as she was told. Santana sat next to her and pulled Rachel into her chest and let her cry it out. Santana rubbed her back. "Look Rachel… I know how you feel and I really am sorry if Britt and I have been making this worse for you," she felt Rachel shaking her head and knew Rachel wasn't really mad at them. "But right now Quinn is doing what Quinn does when she feels like she is losing something… she's hiding." Rachel pulled her face out of Santana's chest and Santana shot her a weak smile. "And what do we do when Quinn runs and hides?" Rachel smiled weakly.

"We don't let her."

"We don't let her," Santana repeated. "Get your ass on a train to New Haven and tell your girl what you really want," Rachel nodded.

"You're right," she said and wiped her face. "Thanks guys," she said through tears. She grabbed her purse and her coat and was out the door before another word could be said. Santana turned to Brittany.

"We need to chill on rubbing this in Berry's face," she said and Brittany nodded.

"Rachel knows we weren't doing it on purpose but… yeah it was kind of mean."

"I know how I would feel it Quinn was here and you weren't," Santana said and pulled Brittany closer to her. "Hey you make a shit ton of money now… we should look into getting our room soundproofed." Brittany giggled and cuddled into Santana's body and then met her eyes.

"Rachel and Quinn will be okay because they're-"

"Rachel and Quinn," Santana finished and brought her lips to Brittany's who was nodding.

* * *

When Quinn got out of the cab she nearly ran into the house and slammed the door. She was so glad that Sawyer was not home and with Puck for his gig right now because all she wanted to do was eat ice cream, watch sad movies and cry.

_Being a girl fucking sucked sometimes._

_Stupid emotions_.

Without her permission her mind drifted to Rachel and she started to cry, she didn't want to lose her and the fact that Rachel said what she said was breaking her heart.

She sat at the kitchen table and cried. She didn't even know how long she had been crying but when she heard a knock on her door she nearly jumped out of her skin.

She got to her feet and didn't even bother to wipe her tear soaked face. She pulled the door open and lost her breath at the sight of her equally distraught girlfriend standing before her.

"I don't want you to give up Yale," she said through sobs and Quinn's nodded. "I'm sorry I said it… I didn't mean it and I just," she forgot what she was saying when she felt Quinn's hand on hers. She looked up and watched as Quinn grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a bruising kiss. She kissed her back.

So thankful that she was able to.

Quinn held her tight and lifted her off the ground. Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist. Quinn pushed Rachel against the door effectively closing it and deepened the kiss. Rachel's hands were in her hair and she was holding her as tight as possible.

Quinn broke the kiss and began kissing Rachel's neck.

"Oh Quinn I-" she gasped when she felt Quinn lips on her neck. "I'm sorry I was a selfish bitch. Your dreams are just as important to me as mine are," with those words Quinn pulled off of her neck and looked deep into her eyes. What she saw took her breath away.

She saw complete honesty.

"Rachel I-" she cleared her throat. It had been so long since she had spoken and with all the crying her words sounded so broken, she tried again. But before she could Rachel spoke again.

"Quinn I'm so-so sorry and I," she unlocked her legs and Quinn lowered her to the ground. Quinn stepped away.

"I'm not mad," she saw Rachel roll her eyes. "I mean I am mad… but I understand why you said what you said." Rachel nodded. "But it hurt Rachel, and I mean it had to have some truth to it right or you wouldn't have said it," Rachel nodded again and took Quinn's hand.

"Will you let me explain?"

"Always," Quinn said and Rachel smiled and sighed. She loved this girl so much. She led Quinn over to the table and Quinn sat down.

Rachel started to pace. She didn't want to screw up again so she took a deep breath and began to explain her real feelings.

"I don't ever want you to choose one dream over the other but I do want you in New York with me… I will never deny that," Quinn nodded but didn't interrupt. "I know Santana and Brittany feel bad but I don't want them to be miserable either. I guess I'm just having a hard time adjusting to them being together while we aren't."

"I get that-"

"Please let me finish?" Rachel cut her off and waited. When Quinn nodded again she continued. "It was easier last year because Brittany, and Kurt, and Mike were all going through the same thing as me so we at least had each other," Quinn smiled as realization washed over her.

_Rachel is the only one in New York that is alone this year._

_And then she felt bad_.

But she waited while Rachel finished.

"This year they all have their babies you know," Rachel started to sob and Quinn nodded. She got to her feet and stopped Rachel's pacing.

"I get it babe… you don't have to keep explaining."

"But I do… I acted like a selfish little bitch and I need to say this so you never doubt it," Quinn nodded and waited. "I was stupid and selfish and jealous as fuck and I took it out on you instead of just talking to you about it… but Quinn I want you here in New Haven where you belong. I mean I want you in New York too," Quinn chuckled. "But I know why you need this… you need to be Quinn Fabray and figure out who she is before you become Quinn Berry-Fabray," Quinn nodded because she did get it. "I'm sorry for what I said… I love you and I want you to know that from now on when something is bothering me I'll try my best to not keep it inside until I explode and say things I could never mean," Quinn smiled and kissed her.

It was simple.

And sweet.

And completely perfect.

"I forgive you," Quinn told her and saw Rachel raise her eyebrows in challenge. "No, I mean I was hurt but that was before I understood… you must be so much more lonely this year than you were last year," Rachel nodded.

"But I still shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"No you shouldn't have," Rachel pouted. "But it's okay and do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because no matter what Rachel Berry I'm always going to be here to listen, and I'm always going to love you no matter what," Rachel circled her arms around Quinn's neck. "And I'm always going to be your girlfriend."

"Until you're my wife."

"Yeah until then," Quinn giggled and Rachel was so happy to hear it. "But seriously Rach, please tell me when things are upsetting you so that I can tell you that you have nothing to fear and that I will always be yours." Rachel nodded. "We knew this wouldn't be easy but-"

"It will be worth it," Rachel finished and Quinn smiled. "Can I kiss you now?"

"You don't ever have to ask," and then she did and Quinn held her tight as Rachel poured every ounce of love into that kiss. When she pulled back she smirked.

"Can I make love to you now?"

"You certainly don't ever have to ask that either," Quinn said with a chuckle.

"Let's forget everything but this feeling Quinn… even just for a little while," Quinn nodded. "What do you say, will you be mine?"

Always Rachel," she replied. "I always have and I always will."

"Lucky me," Rachel barely got out before Quinn's lips were on hers and she found herself in Quinn's arms again.

And she was lucky.

She was lucky that Quinn was so amazing, and loving and forgiving. But mostly she was lucky that Quinn was hers.

And she was Quinn's.

Always.

* * *

**A/N 2: I was going to make this a cliffhanger after the fight but I decided not to because I didn't want anyone hating on Rachel without fully understanding how she was feeling. So I hoped you like this and I hope it was true to life. Also it's not the end of the drama for the drama lovers; they have a few issues in some of the chapters as the year goes on.**

**Up next: date night in New Haven as Rachel and Quinn celebrate their anniversary, and Quinn auditions for the play… Stay tuned.**

**The title of the chapter comes from the song Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.**


	14. Chapter 14: I Hope This Feeling Lasts

**A/N: At the end of this chapter Sawyer and Quinn sing a song together. Sawyer's parts are bold. **_Quinn's parts __are italics_** and **_**when they sing together **__**it's both**_**.**

**Warning: Sexy times.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: I Hope This Feeling Lasts**

"_When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew."_

_-William Shakespeare_

_/ _

Quinn was in heaven… like she was in pure bliss.

Rachel was currently naked, sweating, straddling her, and riding her strap on… and Quinn was in heaven.

She stared as those perfect breasts bounced. Then her eyes peered down that incredible body and watched as Rachel's hot center slid up and down on that dick. She saw the trail of wetness that her girl was leaving on it. She could feel Rachel's hands on her thighs as she rode her and Quinn's lips parted in awe as she watched her amazing girlfriend taking it all.

"Fuck Quinn," Rachel said breathless and she sat up straight and reached for her hands. Quinn snapped out of her daze and moved her hands from Rachel's hips and gave them to her. Rachel grabbed her hands and promptly put them over her breasts and Quinn nearly lost it.

She kneaded those perfect breasts and Rachel arched into her touch as she continued to bounce on Quinn's dick.

"Baby please," she begged and Quinn's eyes narrowed at the sound of her begging.

"Please what?"

"Fuck me… uhhh… please just-" she took a deep breath before trying again. "Quinn please just fuck me… I need you to," she trailed off again. Quinn couldn't take anymore of just passively watching and Rachel's desperate tone was setting her on fire. She bent her knees up, dug her heels into the mattress and started to thrust up into her. "Oh fuck yeah! Just like that Quinn," Rachel yelled as she continued to thrust down as Quinn was thrusting up.

"You like that baby?"

"Love," Rachel said with a heavy breath and then fell forward onto her hands. She literally couldn't hold herself up any longer. She had one hand on each side of Quinn's head; she looked down at her she saw concentration on Quinn's face and she could feel those hips slamming up into hers which was driving the strap on deeper each time. "Quinn," she whined and started to shake as her orgasm was building. Quinn knew she was close so she flipped them over without pulling out and immediately started pounding into her. With every smack of her own hips hitting Rachel's she was pushing the girl closer and closer to the edge.

Rachel could feel it coiling in her stomach. Quinn was so deep inside and she was ramming her perfectly. She peered over Quinn's face and saw a bead of sweat dripping down the side of her face and along with her flushed face and her lips pulled into her mouth biting gently.

It was so fucking sexy.

"God Quinn you look… s-s-so hot," she said breathy and dug her nails into Quinn's shoulder and held on for the ride. Quinn smirked.

"Me?" She asked with her shocked tone. "You should see you right now," Quinn responded panting. Rachel arched her chest into Quinn's.

"Uhh fuck… so fucking good," Rachel moaned and this time Quinn looked her over. Flushed, glistening with sweat, and just aching for an orgasm, _who was she to deny that?_

But she waited a moment longer just watching and when she thought Rachel was about to yell at her to fucking move faster she bent her head down and sucked one of those perfect nipples into her mouth. She started to suck hard and also began slamming her hips into Rachel's harder and faster than before.

"Oh my fucking!" Rachel couldn't finish the thought because she as so close. She tugged on Quinn's hair, digging her nails into her scalp and that was all Quinn needed to know. She bit down on that nipple and rode Rachel hard which sent her into a screaming orgasm. "QUINNNNN!" Rachel screamed and Quinn fell forward, her hips were still thrusting as she brought Rachel down from her high. She kept going until Rachel literally pushed her off and was shaking uncontrollably. Quinn giggled at the sight before her and watched, heaving as Rachel shook through the aftershocks.

After several moments Rachel's eyes opened and she was looking into Quinn's devilish glare.

"Happy Anniversary baby," Quinn said and Rachel's lazy smile widened. She wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist and locked her ankles effectively pushing Quinn's dick in deeper; they both moaned.

"Happy Anniversary indeed," Rachel husked. Her throat was scratchy from all the screaming. Quinn started to pump her hips again which caused another groan to fall from Rachel's lips. "Again?"

"Again," Quinn repeated and then braced her hands on either side of Rachel's head. She started thrusting again.

"B-But I want to do you," she whined but it turned into a whimper when Quinn hit her g-spot.

"Oh you will," Quinn sped up her hips hitting that spot over and over again at a frenzied pace and Rachel just held on and took it… with pleasure. "I plan on riding you all night long," Quinn said. She could tell that Rachel was close again and that it wouldn't take much more to get her screaming again.

And it didn't.

And Rachel certainly did scream again.

And then they both passed out.

* * *

Much later, Quinn and Rachel were getting ready for a night on the town.

Quinn's original plan had been to surprise Rachel in New York for their anniversary. She was going to take her out for an amazing dinner followed by even more amazing sex but as luck would have it the auditions for the play had been rescheduled from earlier in the week to this weekend. She called Rachel devastated and told her her about her plan and why she had to cancel on their anniversary.

She was upset and thought Rachel would be too.

But what she didn't know was that Rachel had been planning a surprise of her own. So when Rachel showed up at her door earlier she was thrilled.

And she thanked god that Sawyer and Puck were out for the day because as soon as she opened the door and saw Rachel standing there; she was instantly tackled by her and not long after that Rachel was thoroughly ravishing her on the kitchen table.

And now they were getting ready to celebrate four wonderful years of dating. Neither girl counted the five weeks of Junior year that they broke up because neither of them felt like it had ever ended.

Because really… it didn't.

So four years of dating and Quinn was ready to woo Rachel. She had to make some last minute changes to the plan but it still all worked out well.

She was leaning against the couch waiting for Rachel when she heard the door of the bathroom open and when she looked at her she gasped.

"Oh my fucking god," Quinn practically moaned at the sight on Rachel. She was wearing a skin tight white dress that stopped in the middle of her thighs and made her cleavage look amazing. Quinn could feel her mouthwatering at the sight before her. "You look so…" she trailed off as her eyes raked over Rachel's body.

It turned her on.

Rachel smiled as her own eyes travelled over Quinn's body as well. She was wearing a beautiful green dress that accentuated her body in all the best ways.

"You look so…" Rachel repeated her unfinished thought and winked. "Yourself," Quinn giggled and stepped closer to her.

"What do you say we skip this date and let me worship your body all night long?" Quinn wrapped her arms around her waist as she spoke and looked down at her cleavage. Rachel let out a moan at the idea of staying in and being worshipped. She saw that Quinn's eyes were attached to her boobs and it made her smile because this is the reaction she had hoped for when she bought this dress.

"You like?" Quinn bit her lip and nodded; her eyes still locked on Rachel's chest. "Good because I bought it for you," Quinn licked her lips.

"Rach, I'm fighting the urge to rip it off of you and claim my prize," Rachel grasped her chin and forced their eyes to meet.

"You'll get your prize…over and over again… this," Quinn groaned as Rachel ran her hands down her own chest.

"Hm."

"Is all for you," Quinn's eyes narrowed and darkened with lust.

"Mm, can I have it now?" She said desperately and Rachel chuckled.

"Sure," she said and with that Quinn pulled her tight, lowered her head and began pressing kisses across the swell of Rachel's breasts. "Oh fuck," Rachel hummed at the sensation but Quinn reluctantly pulled away and Rachel whined. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because we have reservations… and I want to take you out and show you off," Rachel's smile spread across her face. "And I want to celebrate the best four years of my life," Rachel swooned at the emergence of cheesy Quinn but she didn't say anything, she only nodded. "And then I want to come back here and spend the rest of the night worshipping these tits," Rachel groaned at the dirty word and then growled when Quinn ran her fingertips over them; feeling her nipples harden with obvious arousal. Her thong was already wet and knew it was going to be a long night.

"Where are you taking me anyway?"

"It's a surprise."

"Ugh," she grumbled as Quinn interlocked their fingers and pulled her out of the house. She hated surprises but she had always loved Quinn's surprises. So her pout gave way to a smile and she let her amazing girlfriend lead her to a taxi that brought her to a nearby vegan restaurant.

She loved this girl so much.

* * *

After an incredible dinner, Quinn led Rachel out of the restaurant as they waited for a taxi. She looked over at her girl and saw a hug smile on her face.

"Are you happy?"

"So happy Quinn… I love whenever we're together doing nothing… but when you take me out on a date and treat me like a princess I can't help but revel in the fact that I am the lucky enough to be on the arm of the most beautiful woman in the room. And Quinn… you always are.

Quinn swooned.

When the taxi pulled up Quinn reached for the handle and opened the door for Rachel.

"Well come on then lucky one because I have another surprise for you," Quinn waited for her to complain about the surprise so she was surprised when Rachel's smile widened. They got into the taxi and Quinn gave the address to the driver and then they were off.

"If you planned it, I know it'll be wonderful."

"Mm, the sweet talk is going to get you so lucky," Quinn husked and Rachel laughed. "What?"

"I'm going to get lucky anyway," she said and Quinn arched her eyebrow defiantly. "You already promised to worship my body," she said quietly so that the driver wouldn't hear them. Then she leaned closer and nibbled on Quinn's ear. Quinn's body was instantly covered in chill bumps and she jerked into Rachel's personal space when she felt that hot breath on her ear and that tongue on her ear. After nibbling a little bit, she whispered. "And I can't wait to be naked and on display for you to do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" She whispered, Rachel bit her lip and nodded. Quinn could see the fire in her eyes and when she saw Rachel's tongue poke out of her mouth to wet her lips; her restraint cracked and she crashed her lips to Rachel's.

It was hot.

And Rachel was about to straddle her hips when the car came to a stop. The driver announced their arrival by shouting the cost to them; just as Rachel had pressed herself into Quinn. She felt Rachel's damp heat for a split second before it was gone.

"Where are we?" Rachel wondered as Quinn paid the driver and got out. She reached her hand back and helped Rachel out of the car. Once she was standing Quinn shut the door and saw Rachel staring at her.

"What?"

"You're so chivalrous," Quinn shrugged.

"You deserve it," she said simply and Rachel felt her heart flutter. "You ready to have some fun," Rachel nodded.

"But where are we?"

"We are at a gay dance club babe," she said and Rachel's mouth dropped and Quinn couldn't help but giggle she knew how Rachel was feeling. "So unlike Lima huh?" Rachel nodded dumbly and Quinn laughed harder.

"What?"

"It's nothing it's just funny… I mean you live in New York and you're still shocked that I'd bring you here."

"No I know… I mean yeah I'm getting more and more used to people not caring about my sexuality but that's New York. I guess I'm just surprised that in a small town like this it's so welcomed."

"Very welcome Rach," Quinn said nodded and knowing what she meant. "But New Haven is very gay friendly… especially Yale," Rachel smirked.

"Is that why you chose Yale?" Quinn blushed under the question.

"No… I mean it's a part of it," Rachel furrowed her brow. "I mean I've always wanted to go to Yale but when I started to research how gay friendly it was," she shrugged. "Yeah that kind of sealed the deal for me," Rachel put her hands on her hips.

"And why is that Quinn? Did you want to become this big lesbian stud nailing all the gay girls on campus?" Rachel was pouting but Quinn could tell she was teasing.

"Oh yeah that's exactly it," she said and Rachel pushed her. They were both giggling and Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and looked deep into her eyes. "As you know I haven't had as hard of a time adjusting to accepting myself as I thought I would," Rachel nodded. "But it's still nice to be able to continue discovering more about who I am without the kind of fear we had in Lima," Rachel nodded and hugged her back.

"I know what you mean… New York is the same and even though I have yet to check out the gay scene it's nice to know that I can be myself at all times and not be afraid… I mean I'm still adjusting to it but it's wonderful," Quinn nodded.

"So what do you say we go in there and have some fun letting our rainbow flags fly," Quinn suggested and Rachel nodded. They walked toward the bar with their fingers interlocked.

"Will you dirty dance with me Quinn?" Rachel asked with that innocent but pure sex voice that always turned her on.

"That's the plan Rachel," she said and watched her bounce excitedly.

"I love you Quinn."

"Mm, me too… so much," she leaned over and kissed her cheek.

* * *

After having several drinks; Quinn reminded herself to thank Puck again for getting them all fake ID's, Quinn was at the bar watching Rachel on the dance floor. She was dancing so sexy and Quinn couldn't wait to get back over to her. She also liked the fact that the sexiest girl in the room was all hers.

"Hey," a voice sounded beside her and she turned to see a very attractive woman standing there looking at her.

"Hey," Quinn said back to the woman before her eyes went back to Rachel.

"I couldn't help notice you standing here and I have to say that you're the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen," Quinn blushed and looked back at her. "And I would have never forgiven myself if I didn't at least tell you that," she said and Quinn smiled at her and nodded.

"Thanks but I-" the words died in her throat when she felt her face being jerked to the side and Rachel's lips on hers. She was surprised but once she felt Rachel's tongue push into her mouth, she didn't care that they were making out in front of that poor girl that was hitting on her she just needed to taste her baby. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and after a moment she felt Rachel pull back from the amazing kiss.

"Wow," she whispered stupidly but Rachel's eyes weren't on her they were on the girl that was still standing next to her with her eyebrows raised and her mouth opened in shock.

"Mine," Rachel said and the girl blushed.

"I see that," she nodded and looked to Quinn who was also blushing.

"Thank you for what you said but I'm-"

"You're good," the girl cut her off. "Yeah I see that," Quinn smiled shyly. "You're both so fucking gorgeous," she said and even Rachel blushed. "And I'm sorry but you can't uh… blame me for trying, right?" Rachel's anger went away and a smile overtook her face. She really couldn't blame the girl.

"No I guess not," Rachel said and the girl put money down on the bar just as the bartender put the drinks down that Quinn had ordered.

"Those are on me," she said and Rachel shook her head.

"N-No y-you don't have to-"

"I know I don't have to but come on; let me make up for hitting on your girlfriend," the bartender took her money and Quinn handed Rachel her drink.

"Thank you," Rachel held out her hand. "My name is Rachel, and this is Quinn," she motioned to Quinn who smiled at the girl.

"I'm Ali," she shook first Rachel's and then Quinn's hand. "And I'm not very good at this but like I said I would've never forgiven myself if I didn't try," Quinn smiled.

"I'm flattered really… you're beautiful," Ali blushed. "And I'm sure you'll find a nice and single girl and you will succeed next time," she smiled.

"Eh, I'm no good at this…. I mean I'm from a small town and I have no idea how to hit on women," she waved her hand and Quinn giggled. "What? What's funny?"

"Well, I'm happily with Rachel and all but you did just fine… in fact you did well enough that you made my girlfriend jealous enough to come over and claim me," Quinn said and Rachel pouted but Ali laughed.

"Yeah I guess I'm not so bad after all," she laughed and Rachel pouted and stomped her foot which Quinn noticed.

"Baby… come on you know I love when you claim me, and you can do it all night if you want," that brought a smile to Rachel's face and Ali looked between the two.

"You guys are seriously adorable… how long have you been together?"

"Four years." They both said at the same time and Ali's raised her eyebrows.

"Wow… that's a long time," and with that Rachel cuddled into Quinn's chest and met the girl's eyes.

"Yeah this is our anniversary actually," Ali smiled.

"That's wonderful… well I'll leave you to it. It was nice meeting you and Rachel I'm sorry for over stepping I meant no disrespect."

"Of course you didn't, how could you know?"

"Well enjoy your anniversary ladies… I'm going to try my luck with some single women," she walked away and Quinn looked at Rachel; who Rachel started rambling.

"Look I know I overreacted but I don't care I was dancing for you and then all of a sudden you weren't looking at me and some girl was getting your attention and I just had to come over and take what was mine."

"I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"No… it was hot so why don't you take me out on the dance floor and let me see those moves up close," Quinn winked and Rachel pulled her arm. Once they were on the dance floor Rachel began grinding against Quinn as they moved to the music. She slipped her leg in between Quinn's and rubbed her thigh against Quinn's hot center. Quinn tightened her legs around Rachel's and rubbed herself against that amazing thigh.

"Mm," Quinn moaned and saw Rachel's smug grin. "Baby," she started to say but then Rachel's leg was gone and Rachel's ass was now rubbing against her center. "Oh god," her hands landed on those hips and she began rubbing on her ass to the beat of the music.

By the time they were in a taxi to go home both girls were so turned on from the dancing and the teasing that Rachel was straddling her the whole way home and as they made out Quinn fought the urge to reach under that dress and push her fingers inside her girl. Instead she fought it by digging her nails into Rachel's hips.

Rachel knew Quinn was fighting the urge to fuck her and that turned her on even more. She kept circling her hips and swirling her tongue inside Quinn's mouth. She was tempting her to see how far she could push her but Quinn wasn't giving in and it turned her on even more.  
By the time the taxi pulled up in front of Quinn's apartment, she threw more than enough money at the driver and dragged Rachel into the house. She pushed her against the door and finally reached under her dress.

"You are a fucking tease," Quinn nearly growled as she said it.

"Yeah I know… and it fucking worked," Rachel said and Quinn ripped her thong off. She felt Quinn's finger glide through her wetness and then growled when Quinn pulled her hand away. Quinn put her finger to her mouth and sucked Rachel's wetness off.

"Mm, you are so fucking tasty Rachel," Quinn lifted her in her arms and Rachel wrapped her legs around her waist.

"Take me to bed Quinn," she demanded and smirked as Quinn immediately led her toward the bedroom. "You have some worshipping to do."

"I sure as fuck do," Quinn said as she lowered her head to those breasts and began kissing.

And Rachel couldn't complain because she sure as fuck did worship her… several times in fact.

And by the time the passed out Rachel had a sore throat from screaming.

* * *

The next morning, they were both up and awake but neither girl wanted to even move an inch. Rachel looked over at Quinn.

"I hope this feeling lasts," she said and Quinn furrowed her brow.

"What feeling?"

"You know the contented feeling that I always have when I'm in your arms," she said and Quinn nodded because she definitely knew that feeling. "As many times as I wake up with you it always feels just as wonderful as the first time, and I hope it always does."

"Me too… but I don't doubt that it will… I mean it's been four years already and I'm definitely not sick of you," she felt Rachel smile against her and that feeling was another one she hoped would last.

"Well that is certainly good to know because I'm not going anywhere and it would suck for you if you were already sick of me," Quinn nuzzled her ear and she giggled.

"Like I could ever get sick of you."

"What do you want to do today?"

"You," Quinn said simply and Rachel felt butterflies.

"Well that goes without saying," Rachel replied and Quinn ran a hand through her hair.

"I want to go to the theater and perform my audition and blow my girlfriend away with my amazing talent."

"And you say I'm arrogant."

"Confident Rachel."

"Oh so when it's you it's confidence but when it's me it's arrogance?"

"Well yeah," Quinn said with a shrug and Rachel giggled.

"Okay," she shook her head. "But what about after that or this morning? What do you want to do?"

"Um… you," Quinn bit her lip and smiled wide. Rachel found it utterly adorable.

"One track mind Fabray… you have a one track mind," Rachel got up and Quinn watched her naked ass as she walked across the floor.

Then she smelled bacon.

"Do you smell that?" her excitement was palpable. Rachel giggled.

"Bacon," Rachel frowned. "So your girlfriend was about to invite you to join her in the shower and you are more distracted by bacon?"

"Don't be silly Rachel… there is always room for both," Rachel laughed at that and watched as naked Quinn walked toward her.

Naked Quinn was always such a wonderful sight.

And such a wonderful turn on.

Rachel moved her eye from Quinn's bouncing chest and met her eyes.

"Nice to know you know where my eyes are," she teased and kissed Rachel's nose. And as she walked past her into the bathroom she called back. "Let's go Berry you have some worshipping of your own to do."

Rachel was so grateful that the bathroom in Quinn's apartment connected to the bedroom. And as she followed her girlfriend into the shower; all she could think about was that she knew this feeling would always last.

* * *

When they finally got out of the shower they walked into the kitchen to see Sawyer and Puck in the kitchen.

Quinn smiled at the sight of Puck; he was smiling stupidly and flipping pancakes at the stove and Sawyer; looking just as love-struck was next to him working on the eggs that were on the other burner. They were lost in each other much like she and Rachel always were.

Speaking of Rachel she felt her girlfriend press against her front and she pulled her tight.

"I'm so happy to see Noah so happy," she whispered and Quinn leaned over her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Me too."

"But that isn't going to stop me from picking on them," Rachel smirked and giggled.

"I love the way you think babe," Quinn told her and Rachel stepped out of her arms. They walked closer and made their appearance known. Their friends pulled their eyes off of each other and Rachel nodded to him.

"Look at my Jew bro all domestic… what happened Lima's bad boy, Mr. Badass himself?" She teased and he merely shrugged.

"He fell in love," Rachel squealed and Sawyer swooned. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Oh god, I'm getting a toothache," Quinn said and saw Sawyer flip her off.

"This from the bitch that constantly whines about missing Rachel," Sawyer said and Rachel's eyes landed on Quinn. She really did miss her just as much.

"Whatever," Quinn waved her off. "And I never said that I don't like the sugary sweetness of you two… you just have to understand how unusual it is to see Noah Puckerman smiling," she said meeting his eyes and he smirked. "I told you that you would find her," he nodded.

"Yeah you did," he agreed with his signature smirk.

"Wait how'd you know he'd meet me?" Sawyer asked.

"I didn't know it would be you but I knew he'd find the girl he was meant to love and it looks like that is you."

"It sure as fuck is," Puck told Quinn and then saw Rachel staring at him with adoration. "What?" He asked her.

"Nothing Noah," she said with pride in her tone. "I just… I spent a lot of time in high school feeling bad for you because you loved Quinn and I got her," he nodded. "But you were still always there for the both of us."

"And I always will be," he assured her and all three girls swooned a bit.

"But even though I was grateful to have you I hated that my happiness was at your misery," he nodded. "And I just always hoped you would find the kind of love that Quinn and I have."

"And I did."

"And you did," Rachel said and pulled him into a hug. He hugged her tight.

"Okay, now I'm getting a toothache… back off my man Rachel," Sawyer teased and Rachel giggled into Puck's shoulder.

"Relax dude, he's got gross boy parts."

"There is nothing gross about his parts," Sawyer said with a naughty tone and both Quinn and Rachel cringed.

"Uh gross… shut up!" Quinn yelled while Sawyer and Puck laughed.

"Would you guys like to join us for breakfast?" Sawyer asked and Quinn shook her head.

"No it's fine… we don't want to intrude."

"Oh shut up… I made plenty for all of us."

"I'm vegan," Rachel told her and Sawyer nodded.

"Yeah I know… not the first time I've met you Rachel."

"These pancakes are vegan," Puck told her.

"And there is fruit and also I made some of that fake bacon shit," she told Rachel who was now beaming at her. "It looks fucking disgusting but if you like it-"

"I do and thank you Sawyer," she cut her off.

"I hope you made real bacon too," Quinn wondered.

"I live with you asshole… I know all about your bacon addiction," Sawyer said and Rachel giggled.

"Can I help?" Rachel offered and Sawyer smiled.

"Yeah set the table… it'll be ready in a few minutes.

"Okay."

/

"Oh my god… Sawyer," Rachel said with a mouth full of pancakes. "These are amazing you should be a chef."

"Thanks but … cooking isn't my passion."

"Well whatever your passion is if you do it half as well as you cook then I'm sure you'll succeed." Sawyer blushed under Rachel's compliment but Rachel didn't even notice she was too enamored with her pancakes. "What is your passion?"

"Singing," Sawyer said and Rachel's eyes landed on hers. She hurried to chew and swallow the bite she had just taken.

"Seriously?" Sawyer nodded. "Well you should do it because you're an amazing singer," Sawyer blushed even more under that compliment.

"Well she is… kind of," Puck said and Rachel and Quinn looked at him. "She's joining Noah Loco; she won't be able to play the weekday gigs until after graduation but this is what she wants and I think it's just what my band needs.

"That's awesome guys," Quinn said and Rachel agreed.

"Yeah but we're changing the name of the band to Noah Loca… because it sounds better and loca is the feminine way of saying it so it adds a bit female to the name just like she adds it to the band."

"You so fucking cheesy Puck," Quinn said and he flipped her off.

"I think it's sweet Noah," Rachel told him before turning to Quinn and hitting her on the arm. "And you shouldn't pick on anyone for being cheesy Quinn," Quinn blushed and hung her head.

"And plus it's fits because I'm Noah and she's crazy," he said and then got promptly slapped on each arm by Sawyer and Rachel while Quinn just laughed because yeah Sawyer was a bit crazy… but in a good way.

In the best way.

"So are you guys busy this afternoon," Quinn wondered and they shook their heads.

"Nah, not til later on… we're doing karaoke tonight," Rachel squealed but he didn't take his eyes off of Quinn. "Why?"

"I'm auditioning for the play today and I was wondering if you'd like to come support me?" She asked and saw both of their eyes widen and smiles cross their lips.

"Yeah."

"Hell yeah baby mama," they both said simultaneously.

"And then we can join them for karaoke," Rachel said excitedly nodding. Quinn giggled at her adorable girlfriend.

"And then we can join them for karaoke," Quinn agreed and Rachel squealed again.

* * *

Rachel sat nervously next to Noah and he could tell that she was nervous. He reached over and draped his arm across her shoulder. Sawyer watched from his other side. It was funny to her that she wasn't jealous of Puck's relationship with Rachel and Quinn when normally she was a crazy jealous freak in her relationships. Maybe it was because they were no threat, or maybe it was because she had grown up quite a bit. But she found that whenever Puck was sweet to either of the girls it made her happy, maybe because to her and despite their history she looked at their relationships as a type of family dynamic. He protected those girls like they were kin and that was the extent of it and maybe Puck's feelings for them run deeper; she'd never know because that is his business… but she certainly wasn't jealous of it.

And she liked that about herself.

She was finally confident in a relationship.

And that had never happened before.

_This man was definitely the one._

She saw Puck looking at her and she smiled.

"What are you thinking about babe?"

"You… and how wonderful you are," she said honestly and he smiled shyly. All of their attention was brought toward the stage when they heard Quinn's professor speak.

"Quinn Fabray," Professor Avery called and Puck felt Rachel's body tense up.

_God they were still so in love_- he thought.

It restored his faith in love and all that.

Then he brought is attention to the stage and focused on watching his baby mama perform for the first time since fucking glee club.

"Hi my name is Quinn Fabray and I'll be auditioning for the role of Samantha Bennett," she said and saw both of her Professors nod at her. She smiled at Professor Tate and sent up a silent prayer that she didn't fuck up his beautiful work. Her eyes peered the audience and locked on Rachel.

And she knew she wouldn't fuck up.

As she read through the monologue she had memorized she fell into the natural feeling that performing had always given her.

She loved this feeling and she hoped it would last.

She knew performing was her calling.

Just like it was for Rachel.

And she knew she nailed it when both of her professors, all the other kids auditioning, and her friends were on their feet cheering for her. None louder than the amazing girl she was lucky enough to call hers.

Several hours later as they sat around a table at a karaoke bar getting wasted she was so happy to have these people. Sure she missed Santana and Brittany and the rest of the gang but Sawyer was definitely one of gang now and she was so happy that she and Puck had found each other because neither of them deserved anything less.

Rachel jumped off the stage after singing and getting a standing ovation. She walked over to the table and sat on Quinn's lap. Quinn giggled.

"I love you," Rachel said and kissed her.

"I love you too."

"And I'm so fucking proud of you Quinn Fabray… I mean you owned that role," then she kissed her cheek, and then her neck before pulling back.

"Well I know that character… I helped write her so I think I had a bit of an advantage; don't you?"

"No fucking way Q… I don't care if you wrote that shit yourself you were the best one out there today…for any part," Puck said.

"Yeah I agree with Puck," Sawyer said and Rachel was nodding.

"You were the best… and the hottest," Rachel said and Quinn laughed. She loved when Rachel had a few drinks in her; because she was so much cuter than her normal cute and plus she was even naughtier. Rachel pulled Quinn into a heated kiss that only broke when the person- who had been butchering some song that none of them could figure out what it was supposed to be- stopped and the DJ spoke.

"Okay up next Quinn and Sawyer," he called and Rachel pulled her lips off of Quinn.

"You're going to sing?"

"I am," Rachel got up so that Quinn could stand. "I'm singing to the most beautiful girl in the room," she kissed the stunned look off of Rachel's face and walked up to the stage.

"And I'm singing to the sexiest guy in the room," Sawyer said before following Quinn to the stage. Rachel looked at Puck and smiled.

"We sure did get lucky with those two didn't we bro?"

"We sure did babe," he replied.

"Hi," Quinn's voice came over the microphone. "This song is dedicated to my girlfriend of four amazing years… it's our anniversary weekend," everyone cheered. "This song is about new love Rachel but it still applies to us because every day with you is just as amazing as the first day… and babe even though I know you so well I still always want to know you better and," Rachel's eyes landed on hers. "I promise no matter what I will do my best to make this feeling last," she winked and Rachel bit her lip and fought the tears. The Sawyer spoke.

"I'm singing this to my boyfriend… we've only been dating for a few months… six to be exact," Puck chuckled at that. "But just because it's new doesn't mean it can't be lasting," she winked at him. "Like Rachel and Quinn lasting," Puck laughed and as the music began, Sawyer sang first.

**All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is green eyes and freckles and your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel like**

**I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now**  
**I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now**

_**I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now**_

_**I just wanna know you know you know you**_

_**'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_**  
**_  
And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you  
_

**And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies  
The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,  
Taking flight, making me feel like **

_**I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
I just wanna know you know you know you**_

_**'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"**_  
_**And your eyes look like coming home**_  
_**All I know is a simple name**_  
_**Everything has changed**_  
_**All I know is you held the door**_  
_**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**_  
_**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

_**Come back and tell me why**_  
_**I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh**_  
_**And meet me there tonight**_  
_**And let me know that it's not all in my mind**_

_I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
I just wanna know you know you know you_

_**'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed  
**__  
__**All I know is we said "Hello"  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed  
All I know is the new found grace  
All my days I know your face  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

When the song ended and they walked back over to the table they were both pulled into fierce hugs.

"You always know how to get into my pants don't you Quinn Fabray?" Rachel asked and Quinn laughed.

"Well the goal was to touch your heart but if I get to touch other things… that's a bonus," Rachel giggled at that and at the wiggling of Quinn's eyebrows.

"Well you did touch my heart, just like you always do… so yeah you'll be getting into my pants," Quinn made a show of doing a fist pump and Rachel laughed before pulling her into a steamy kiss.

"That was incredible babe," Puck said as he cupped Sawyer's cheek. "Thank you… no one has every serenaded me before," he said and she smiled. "I loved it and I love you," she gasped. "Too soon because you said it's-"

"Not too soon… I love you too," she said and then claimed his lips in a kiss just as hot as the one Rachel and Quinn were currently locked in.

And later on that night it should've been awkward that in both rooms hot sex was happening but it wasn't. In fact they both just blasted their music to drown out the other and pretended they were alone.

It worked beautifully and Quinn was never so grateful to be in an apartment, with her own room, instead of in a dorm.

_She would thank Sawyer for that later_.

But right now she was focused on Rachel and what Rachel's tongue was doing. She fisted her hand into Rachel's hair and pulled her closer as that tongue brought her to ecstasy.

* * *

The next day they faced the worst part of their weekends together.

The teary goodbyes at the train station.

Quinn held Rachel tight and was kissing her forehead.

"I already miss you," Rachel cried.

"Me too," Quinn was also crying. The weekend had been wonderful and she didn't want Rachel to leave. She just wanted to keep her in her arms forever.

She couldn't wait until that hope was a reality.

The intercom announced that Rachel's train was pulling into the station and Rachel hugged Quinn tighter, she cupped the back of Quinn's head and pulled her into a hot kiss that had Quinn's toes curling.

"I love you," she said and Quinn smiled against her lips.

"I love you too… and I'll see you in two weeks in New York," Rachel nodded and a tear fell down her face. "Call me when you get home," Rachel nodded again and Quinn pressed her lips to Rachel's and Rachel wiped her face, kissed Quinn's cheek and stepped away from her.

As she got on the train the tears engulfed her.

Each time she left Quinn or watched Quinn leave it got harder and harder. She tried to hide her tears as she waved goodbye to Quinn and hoped Quinn couldn't see her tears.

But Quinn saw them.

Once the train was gone Quinn let her own tears fall.

She hated the day they left each other more than anything.

She pulled out her phone and typed out a quick text before leaving the station.

Rachel was wiping her face when she heard her phone beep in her pocket. She knew it was from Quinn before she even looked at it and it made her heart beat faster.

Just like Quinn always did.

From Quinn: _Check the front pocket of your backpack._

Rachel seemed confused but she reached for her backpack and opened the pocket and she gasped. She pulled out a gardenia which had a note attached to it. She flipped the note open.

It was five words.

Five simple words and Rachel instantly felt better.

_You are home to me._

Fucking Quinn Fabray and her endless love.

She felt tears well up in her eyes but this time they were happy tears.

And then her phone beeped again and again she knew it was Quinn.

From Quinn: _Did you find it?_

She smiled wiped her face and typed out a reply.

From Rachel: _Yes Quinn and I love you so fucking much._

The reply was instant.

From Quinn: _Well it's the small moments right?_

_Fucking Quinn Fabray_- Rachel thought again.

From Rachel: _It sure is… you're home to me too Quinn, you always have been._

Quinn read that text as the taxi brought her home and she smiled.

She loved that girl so much and she hated seeing her cry. She typed a reply hoping it would make Rachel happy.

From Quinn: _And I always will be_.

And it definitely made Rachel happy.

* * *

**A/N 2: The title comes from the song Feels Like Home by Chantal Kreviazuk and the song Quinn and Sawyer sang to Rachel and Puck was Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift featuring Ed Sheeran. I wrote this chapter before I even started Begin Again; but I guess Taylor Swift's songs are perfect for Faberry.**

**Up next: More drama for the girls as well as for Brittany and Santana, and Puck and Sawyer. Plus they go home for Christmas and Kitty reveals a secret.**

**Also the return of Finn Hudson. Stay tuned…**


	15. Chapter 15: All I Ever Needed

**A/N: I don't know the rules and regulations of the U.S. Army. I tried to do research but I couldn't find anything I was looking for so with that said. I tried to make it as realistic as possible- which Glee never does- I'm aware that I probably got the facts wrong. But since Finn is still in the Army when I wrote the SIB epilogue I had to keep him in; so please don't flame me for keeping him in the Army after what he does.**

**Also in this story Kitty has been a bitch to Marley but not to the extent she has been on the show; please remember that and enjoy!**

**Warning: Mild sexy times.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: All I Ever Needed**

"_I knew the second I met you that there was something about you I needed. Turns out it wasn't something about you at all. It was just you."_

_-Jamie McGuire; Beautiful Disaster_

_/ _

Quinn and Sawyer were walking onto the elevator of Rachel's apartment when Sawyer's phone rang. She looked at the screen and saw that it was from her father. She hit ignore and looked up to see Quinn looking at her.

"What?"

"Nothing… it's just, I don't know," Quinn shrugged and saw that Sawyer was waiting for her to finish. "Don't you think ignoring him will only make it worse?" She hit the button and turned to her friend.

"Yeah probably but I just can't deal with him right now," she replied and Quinn nodded. She didn't say anything else. The day before Sawyer was packed and ready to go home to visit her family with Puck for the holiday but her dad called and said that Puck wasn't welcome in his home so she told him to go fuck himself and that if Puck wasn't welcome than neither was she.

Quinn immediately invited her to join everyone in Lima for Christmas instead and later in the evening when she talked to Puck on the phone he also invited her. She called the airline to see if there was room on their flight and she booked a ticket. Puck was in New Jersey and they were all meeting at Rachel's place and flying out of New York.

When they got to Rachel's front door, Quinn knocked once and the door swung open and she found herself with an armful of Rachel Berry. She giggled before those lips covered her own in a searing kiss and Sawyer squealed when Puck followed Rachel's lead and yanked her inside to give her an equally hot kiss.

As the two couples kissed Santana came out of her bedroom screaming.

"You know what Brittany there is no fucking way I am painting my bedroom with rainbows and unicorns… we're fucking adults," she walked toward the kitchen and Brittany followed.

"You know what Santana, just because we're adults doesn't mean we have to be boring!" Brittany yelled from the room and then slammed the door shut. Everyone heard her lock it. Santana threw her hands up in the air.

"Fucking hell!" She shouted, grabbed her coat and walked toward the door. "I'm going to get coffee anyone want any?" She asked but left before anyone could answer her. Quinn met Rachel's eyes and they were still in their tight embrace.

"Are they-" Quinn began but stopped when Rachel shook her head.

"They've been fighting for days… about the stupidest shit," she shrugged. "I don't even think they know what's really wrong?"

Sawyer's phone rang again and when she saw that it was from her father again; she huffed loudly and opened the phone.

"Leave me alone… why isn't that so hard for you to understand dad," she waited and everyone else could hear her dad screaming. They couldn't hear the words but they could certainly hear the yelling. "I don't fucking care I don't even want to go to Yale anyway!" She yelled and waited for the screaming to end again. "Do you want me to break up with him daddy, is that what you want?" Rachel looked over at Puck at that question and saw his heart silently breaking. "Is that what will make you happy enough that you leave me the fuck alone?" It was quiet again. "Okay yes daddy," her voice was calmer now. "Fine, I'll break up with him… just stop bothering me, yes I'll come home too," she said and hung up the phone. She looked up and saw Puck's devastated face.

Before she could explain that she just said those things so that her dad would leave her alone, Puck was gone from the apartment and she was left with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Sawyer that was awful," Quinn chastised. Rachel wanted to speak up for Puck but she didn't want to cross a line with Sawyer; so she was glad Quinn said something.

"That's not… I didn't-"

"I don't understand why you let your dad walk all over you," Quinn cut her off and Sawyer crossed her arms over her chest and listened. "I mean I guess I do understand because I did the same thing, but I grew up and stopped letting my dad control me."

"What was I supposed to say Quinn?"

"You could've stuck up for yourself," she said and Sawyer scoffed.

"Oh like how you stuck up for yourself with your professor when Rob stuck his tongue down your throat," Sawyer blurted out before realizing that Rachel was in the room. She covered her mouth and saw Quinn's eyes turn to Rachel but it was already too late. Rachel shoved Quinn away from her.

"I'm sorry what?" Rachel asked and the tears were threatening to spill over.

"Shit I'm sorry Rachel," Sawyer said and Rachel looked at her first and then to Quinn.

"What the hell does she mean Quinn?" Rachel all of a sudden felt like she had gotten punched in the stomach. "Why didn't I know about Rob kissing you? And why am I hearing it from her and not from you?"

"Baby I-"

"Don't," Rachel shouted when Quinn tried to step closer and she took another step back.

"Rob kissed me… like kissed me, kissed me when we were rehearsing for the play but," she saw tears fall down Rachel's eyes. "And I was going to tell you… it's not a big deal and-"

"If it wasn't a big deal you would've told me," she said through tears and walked past Quinn. When Quinn reached out to touch her she pulled away roughly. "Don't fucking touch me," she yelled and stormed out of the apartment. When the door slammed Quinn jumped and her own tears fell from her face.

She looked over at Sawyer.

"Quinn I'm sorry," she said but Quinn was gone she had gone into Rachel's room and slammed the door. Sawyer slumped to the couch.

She didn't know what to do. She could go to Lima and try to fix all the trouble she started or she could ignore it all and spend the holiday with her family.

In the end she decided to do the right thing; which also happened to be as far away from her father as possible.

She was going to Lima.

* * *

In what was supposed to be a wonderful holiday reunion with friends and family everyone was miserable. This was so not part of the plan that had when they had decided to meet at Rachel's place for the trip.

Once they were on the plane; Brittany, Rachel and Puck sat together. While Santana and Quinn sat with Sawyer at the other end of the plane and they were all miserable.

Not much changed once they were back home in Lima.

For the first time in ages; Rachel and Quinn didn't go home together.

Quinn tried to talk to Rachel but that ended badly.

"Quinn go to your house," she told her and Quinn could hear the sadness in her voice. "I don't want to be around you right now," she grabbed her bag off the carousel and walked toward her waiting dads.

They saw her walking toward them without Quinn and they could see the sadness in her face.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Leroy asked.

"Nothing, let's just go home."

"But Quinn-"

"But Quinn nothing," Rachel cut him off. "She's going to her house and we're going to ours and that is the last I want to hear about this… got it," she saw Leroy's face crumble and knew she was ruining everyone's holiday but she couldn't help it.

She was so angry with Quinn.

"Got it Rachel," he draped his arm around her shoulder and led her toward the door.

"Hey Rach," she heard Puck call and she turned to him. "Do you mind if I stay with you for a while. My mom is away and I don't want to be alone right now?" Rachel shot him a weak smile and nodded and as they left; Quinn watched.

"Wow I really fucked everything up didn't I?" Quinn heard Sawyer's voice behind her and she turned to her.

"No I did… Rachel and I have one rule, no lies and even though it wasn't exactly a lie it was close enough." Sawyer nodded sadly.

"Well I'm still sorry," she said and Quinn looped her arm through Sawyer's arm.

"I know… come on. I'll introduce you to my mom and step-dad," Sawyer nodded.

"You're going to fix it with Rachel right?"

"Of course," Quinn said proudly. "But right now she's pissed and she won't listen to me anyway. I just need to wait for her anger to subside and then I'll pour my heart out," Sawyer nodded. "And you're going to fix things with Puck right?"

"I'm going to try," they heard a scuffle and looked to see Brittany ripping her bag out of Santana's hand.

"We're adults adult Santana!" Brittany shouted. "And adults can carry their own bags!"

"Fuck off Britt I already said I'm sorry," she pleaded but Brittany just kept walking and Santana watched sadly as Brittany left the airport and got into a taxi. Santana was crying when she felt Quinn on one side and Sawyer on the other.

"Come on San," Quinn said. "We'll get them back," Santana nodded and they left together.

As they got into the taxi they all had their phones in their hands and they all sent out texts.

From Sawyer: _Please talk to me Puck you misunderstood what I was doing. Please call me xx_

From Santana: _I'm sorry for what I said baby you know I yell and say things I don't mean when I'm frustrated. Please call me I love you._

From Quinn: _I hate being away from you and I swear I was going to tell you everything I just didn't want to do it over the phone. I love you. Please talk to me xx_

All of their texts went unanswered.

* * *

Quinn pulled Sawyer, who in turn pulled Santana into her house.

"Mom… Richard," Quinn called and she heard her mom giggling from another room. When she poked her head into the steady she saw a flash of skin and she quickly turned away.

"Ugh mom!" She yelled. "That is fucking gross."

"Watch your language Quinnie!" Judy yelled back.

"Quinnie?" Sawyer whispered and Quinn glared at her. Her smile disappeared at the sight of the look Quinn was giving her. She looked over at Santana.

"Yeah she hates it. Only her mom and sister are allowed to call her that and only because they're not afraid of Quinn's head bitch glare."

"Well I sure as hell am!" Sawyer replied.

"Mom… Santana and my roommate are here so make sure you look presentable before meeting her please," she called and then walked into the living room. Santana and Sawyer followed. Quinn slumped to the couch and flicked on the television. Sawyer and Santana joined her on either side and laid their heads on each shoulder.

About twenty minutes later, Judy followed by Richard entered the living room. Quinn sat up at the sight of her mother.

"Quinnie, why didn't you tell me you were coming in today… I would've picked you up at the airport and where's Rachel?"

"Well Rachel's dads were picking us up and then we were going to surprise you but that didn't work out because Rachel is kind of pissed off at me right now."

"Oh Quinnie, it's nothing serious I hope."

"It's not on my part but I can't explain myself to Rachel because she won't listen to me," Quinn said sadly and felt Sawyer rubbing her back. She knew her friend felt guilty for what happened and she didn't want her to feel badly. "It'll be fine I just have to get her to talk to me," Quinn said quietly and then changed the subject. She looked from her mom to Richard and smiled.

"How are you guys… I mean other than the disgusting display I witnessed?"

"First of all Quinnie," her mother said. "I will not be reprimanded by you of all people after all the times I walked in on you and Rachel doing very inappropriate things to each other on such places as my kitchen counter."

"Okay fine mom but we are teenagers… you have no excuse," she said and saw both of her parents blushing and decided again to change the subject. "Mom… Richard, this is my friend and roommate Sawyer Bishop," she motioned to Sawyer. "Sawyer… this is my mom Judy and her husband Richard," Sawyer got to her feet and held out her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you… Quinn has told me so much about you," she shook Judy's hand and then Richard's.

"She has?" Judy questioned and saw the girl nod; she smiled at her Quinnie and how far they had come since that fateful day that Russell threw her out of their home. At how far she had come as well. She smiled at Sawyer. "It's a pleasure to meet you dear… Quinnie is very fond of you as well," she said and Sawyer grinned.

"She was but it's my fault that Rachel is mad at her."

"No Sawyer, it's my fault… I kept it from her and that is why she is mad," Quinn said and Sawyer slumped to the couch.

"Quinnie what happened with Rachel?" Judy wondered and then smiled when she felt Richard's hand on hers.

"This sounds like girl talk and I'm not useful here," he said and reached for Quinn's hand. She smiled and gave him her hand. He pulled her to her feet and then into a tight hug. "It's good to see you kid," she felt him hug her and it was amazing that this man whom has only been in her life for a little over two years showed her more love and care than her father ever did. He leaned close to her ear as he pulled out of the hug. "Rachel will forgive you… you're that girl's whole world," she nodded as a tear slipped down her cheek. He looked over at Santana. "It's good to see you Santana," she grinned at him.

"You two Richard," then he looked at Sawyer.

"And it was really nice to meet you."

"You too," she told him and smiled as he kissed Judy on her cheek.

"I'll be in the study working on my case if you need me," she nodded and watched him leave the room. Once he was gone she sat down on the table in front of Quinn.

"So tell me why is Rachel upset with you and why do the two of you look just as miserable as Quinnie?"

"Brittany is mad at me too," Santana told her.

"Yeah and Puck hates me," Sawyer said and Judy nodded. She knew that Quinn's roommate was dating Noah and was so happy that he had found someone that loved him for a change. She smiled sadly at all three girls.

"Okay so here is what we're going to do… you are all going to tell me what happened with your girls… and boy," she smiled at Sawyer. "And then we're going to eat lots of ice cream and come up with a plan to get them to forgive you," Quinn smiled at her mom.

"Sounds perfect mom," Quinn said and Sawyer beamed.

"Yeah Mrs. Fabray… you're way awesome… my mom is a robot who does everything my dad tells her to do," Judy curled her lip at that and saw Quinn smirking- they were thinking the same thing.

"Been there… but listen your mom won't ever know how you feel if you don't tell her… your dad too," she winked at Quinn who was looking at Sawyer with a smug _I told you so_ grin. "And please call me Judy," she finished and Sawyer nodded. "Alright I'll get the ice cream and then you can take turns telling me what happened. As Judy left the room Quinn called out to her.

"Mom," Judy turned back. "Thank you… it's nice to be back here with you."

"I know what you mean sweetie, "Judy said before she walked out to get the ice cream.

"Your mom is awesome Q," Santana said and Quinn sat back with a sly smile.

"Yeah she is," Sawyer agreed.

"I know," Quinn said smugly and she did know. It was a long and winding road that she and her mom had travelled on. But this version of her mom… the real Judy was all she ever needed.

And now her friends would also reap the benefits.

* * *

Rachel, Puck and Brittany were all sitting around Rachel's living room as Hiram and Leroy were trying to get the details of each of their romantic woes out of them… but none of them were talking and the men were frustrated.

Especially Leroy.

He wanted to know what happened between Quinn and Rachel because he wanted to try to help fix it.

He hated when they fought almost as much as they did.

"Rachel what happened?" He demanded with his stern voice and saw her lip quivering; which made him melt. "Oh I'm sorry baby girl… I-I didn't mean to-" he was cut off by Rachel's voice as she began to talk through her sobs.

"I just… Quinn's co-star in her play, he um…" she took a deep breath before continuing. "He kissed her, like really kissed her and not only did she do nothing about it she also kept it from me," she was full on crying now and Puck draped his arm over her shoulder and Leroy sat on her other side.

"That doesn't sound like Quinn," Hiram said.

"She didn't tell me dad… do you think I'm lying?" She got defensive and her father sat in front of her.

No, no, no… I just meant it doesn't seem like something she would do and maybe there was a reason behind it," Rachel's eyes met his and he smiled sadly. "She loves you more than anything Rachel and I don't know why she would do nothing about it but maybe you should let her explain," she nodded and cried harder. "And as far as not telling you maybe she was trying to find the right way to do that," she nodded again.

"She," Rachel wiped her face. "She… texted me and said she didn't want to tell me over the phone about it," she felt her daddy pull her into a hug and kiss the top of her head. She cried harder.

"I know you're upset right now Rachel but you and Quinn always give each the chance to explain yourselves and right now you're not doing that," she nodded against his chest.

"I know I'm not," she squealed. "I was just so mad."

"Of course you were baby but I think you need to talk to her," Hiram said and she nodded again into Leroy's chest.

"I will."

After watching Leroy comfort her while she got her tears under control. Hiram looked over at Puck and Brittany.

"As for you two," he took in both of their heartbroken expressions. "What's going on?" Puck looked up at him. "I was looking forward to meeting this girl that has tamed the wild Noah Puckerman," Puck chuckled sadly.

"Yeah well I'm not good enough for her dad… and she does everything her dad tells her to do… so I figured I'll cut my losses before she cuts my heart out," both Leroy and Hiram could see the boy was fighting tears.

"That's not true Noah," Rachel's gravelly voice said and his eyes landed on her. "She loves you… maybe she just doesn't know how to deal with her father and from the sound of him he reminds me a bit of Quinn's dad," Puck nodded. "Without all the homophobia… but maybe she's afraid of him. I could literally see the fear on Quinn's face when it came to Russell and maybe that is what Sawyer is dealing with too."

"Maybe," Puck thought about and realized that she was probably right. She usually was. He looked over at her. "Okay I'll talk to her… as long as you talk to Quinn," Rachel nodded and both of their eyes landed on Brittany.

"And you need to talk to Santana too," Puck told her and Rachel nodded.

"Yeah Britt… you guys have been fighting over the silliest things and I don't think that is what either of you are really upset about."

"I don't really know why we're fighting so much either." Brittany admitted. "But this one is the stupidest one yet," they all chuckled at that and Hiram and Leroy seemed confused.

"What was your fight about?" Leroy finally asked.

"What color to paint our bedroom," Brittany told him and both men joined them in their laughing. "But Santana was angry and when Santana is angry she gets mean which in turn pissed me off and now it is a real fight and I don't even know why."

"Maybe you two are adjusting to living together," Hiram suggested and Brittany met his eyes. "It's one thing to share a space with friends but it a whole other mindset when it's the one you love… you share everything right?" Brittany nodded. "I think you guys just need to talk more… the most important rule in any relationship is to never stop talking because that leads to misunderstandings."

Rachel hung her head because of course her dad was right. After having a quiet dinner Puck and Brittany went home and Rachel went to her room. She wanted to call Quinn, she wanted to go over there and tell her she would lover her until the end of time but she did neither instead she pulled out her phone and texted Quinn.

From Rachel: _I love you._

And when that went unanswered she cried herself to sleep. She knew she deserved for Quinn to ignore her since she had done the very same thing but that didn't make it hurt any less.

She fell asleep with the plan to go to Quinn the next morning and talk everything out like her dad said; but until then she cried.

* * *

Quinn woke up early… like really early. It was light outside already but just barely. She was so upset over Rachel even though she had put on a brave face with her mom and her friends but when Rachel ignored her text she started to really worry.

After they talked and ate ice cream, Santana went home, she brought Sawyer to the guest room, and then she went straight to bed. She shut off her phone and cried herself to sleep.

When she woke up in the morning she was still a mess. She didn't want to face anyone. All she wanted to do was run; but since it was December in Lima Ohio she realized that running was a bad idea. So instead she decided to take a walk.

As she was walking toward the park that she and Rachel used to run to it started to snow and she again started to cry. The ground was already covered in a thin sheet of snow from the previous storm they had a few days prior; this snowfall was creating a fresh blanket, and it was beautiful. She walked toward the swing set and she gasped.

Rachel was there.

She wasn't sitting on the swings because of the snow but she was standing near them. Quinn could tell that she was staring off into space a little bit but when she gasped Rachel heard it and looked at her.

"Quinn," she said sadly and Quinn could tell she had probably also spent the whole night crying too. Quinn tried to be tough but the tears were already on the edge of spilling over before she even saw her. Still she felt a tear slide down her cheek. She turned to leave but as soon as she took one step she felt Rachel's hand grasp her by the wrist. When she turned to face her she could see Rachel's own tears sliding down her cheeks. They both stared at each other for several moments and then they both spoke at the same time.

"I'm sorry."

Quinn giggled and looked down. She felt Rachel's finger under her chin and forced their eyes to meet.

"I'm sorry Quinn," she repeated and Quinn nodded. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions and I'm sorry for not letting you explain and mostly I'm sorry for ignoring your text," she felt Quinn yank her wrist and pull her closer. As her body collided with Quinn's she felt those amazing lips cover her own and she smiled into the kiss. It was sweet and simple and far too short for Rachel's liking but she didn't fight it when Quinn pulled back. She knew they needed to talk about this.

"I was going to tell you about Rob and what happened but I really didn't want to do it over the phone and then when I saw you in your apartment all I wanted to do was kiss you. I didn't want to waste our precious time together talking about something that doesn't even matter."

"And because of me we wasted time anyway," Rachel said and Quinn shook her head.

"No Rachel you had every right to be mad; I mean if things were reversed I probably would've done something stupid… all you did was ask me to leave you alone which is why I didn't fight it," Rachel nodded.

"But Quinn… you can't wait for things like this," Rachel saw her smile and nod. "The reality is we are in a long distance relationship and some things… even the hard stuff will have to be done over the phone."

"I know," Quinn said sadly. "Will you let me explain?"

"Always Quinn," she said and Quinn bit her lip and stared at her girl.

God she loved her so much.

"Okay," she led Rachel over to the bench and she cleared off the snow with her gloved hand and offered the clean seat to Rachel who was grinning like a fool.

"So chivalrous," Rachel whispered as Quinn cleared a spot for herself. Rachel didn't even know if Quinn heard her.

But Quinn heard her.

She sat down, faced Rachel, and took a deep breath before speaking.

"As you know Rob is my co-star in the play," Rachel nodded and remembered the day that Quinn told her about him and how arrogant and obnoxious he is. "Well when we were rehearsing our first kissing scene the other day he… he um," she stopped again and looked at her lap.

"Quinn," Rachel called and Quinn's eyes met hers. "Just tell me… I mean I don't like the idea of you kissing anyone but me… but it's something we're going to both have to get used to," Quinn nodded and felt Rachel's lips press into hers and she kissed her back. She cupped the back of Rachel's head and deepened the kiss, moaning into it. Rachel grasped the front of her jacket and pulled her closer as they made out for a while.

Both girls had been missing the feeling of each other.

"Mm, Quinn… these lips are mine," Rachel moaned and Quinn nodded.

"All of me is yours," she breathed against her lips and felt Rachel smile. "You're all I ever needed Rachel."

"Me too." When Rachel pulled back Quinn continued her story.

"So he kissed me… like really kiss-"

"Yeah Quinn, I got that much from Sawyer," she cut in and saw Quinn face pale. She took her hand and interlocked their fingers. "Can we just skip that part?" Quinn nodded and continued.

"Yeah so when he did that I was shocked and pushed him off of me… he smirked and my professor asked what was wrong. I said _nothing_ and she said to try again so when he came closer I said _if you do that again you will regret it_. He smirked again and then when we went for the kiss again he did it again and I bit down on his lip," Rachel laughed but her lip was curled at the thought of some joker kissing her girl. "And then he squealed in pain and I inched closer to him and _said if you ever so much as fucking come near me again I will rip your dick off_," Rachel laughed harder.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing, he just smirked again and then I started to slap the shit out of him… but then Professor Avery yelled at me and called me unprofessional and if I couldn't act like a professional she would give my role to the understudy," Quinn saw Rachel's face go from smiling to angry in an instant.

"She what?" Rachel yelled and got to her feet.

"She didn't know Rachel," Quinn reassured her and as she realized Quinn was right she sat back down.

"Why didn't you tell her? Sawyer said you didn't stick up for yourself," Rachel wondered and saw Quinn face flush red. She knew Quinn was upset and she inched closer to her. "What is it baby?"

"I didn't want to tell her because I didn't want to hear any more shit from my classmates," Quinn could tell that Rachel was confused so she elaborated. "The kids in my drama class and in the play are calling me teacher's pet," she saw Rachel's anger skyrocket again. "And I'm sick of hearing that I only got the part because I'm Professor Tate's favorite and because I helped write it," she was holding back sobs and Rachel felt like even more of a jerk.

"Oh Quinn," she draped her arm across her back. "You can't let them do this to you."

"I know but," she stopped herself. She didn't know what to say. "What's happened to me Rachel? I used to be the head bitch… people cowered in fear of me once and now people are laughing at me like I'm some joke," Rachel nodded. "I mean at least when people picked on the glee club it was all of us… we had each other you know?"

"I know."

"I just feel so lost."

"Okay well, the Quinn I know wouldn't take this lying down."

"I never stick up for myself Rachel," Quinn stated and when Rachel thought about it she realized that the girl was right. She would defend her and anyone else in the glee club but never herself. The only time Quinn ever stood up for herself was with her dad.

"Well you have to this time," Rachel said finally. "No one walks over you like that and I won't stand for it," Quinn laughed.

"How?"

"Pretend you're defending me… when you're defending me you scare the shit out of people just as Noah… or Finn… or Jesse… or even Santana," she finished and Quinn was laughing. Rachel wiped the tears off of her face.

"I'll try," Quinn said softly and Rachel kissed her again.

"I'm sorry for making this worse."

"No Rachel… you didn't do anything wrong."

"I did though… this would've been settled in New York if I had just listened to you instead of being mad at you, and you've been dealing with this alone." Quinn pulled her into a kiss that quickly turned heated.

"Don't worry about that I knew that once we talked we would be fine."

"Did you get my text last night?" Quinn shook her head.

"No I turned my phone off and I still haven't turned it on… in fact it's at home. Why, what did it say?"

"That I love you," Rachel told her and saw a smile spread across her cheeks. "And I do."

"I love you too."

"Will you take me home Quinn?" Rachel asked and Quinn could see her eyes darken and that look had her buzzing with arousal.

"I… I um… I w-walked here and I-" she stammered and Rachel loved that she could still do that to the girl even after all these years.

"I have my car so I guess the question is… can I take you home and have my way with you?" Quinn giggled.

"You don't even have to ask Rach," Rachel quickly got up but felt Quinn tug her hand back. She turned and met Quinn's eyes. "Are we okay?" Rachel took both of Quinn's hands into her own and pulled her to her feet and pressed herself against Quinn's front.

"We're great," she reassured her. "I don't like the idea of anyone but me touching you and I don't think I ever will," Quinn nodded and knew the feeling. "But I can tell the difference between when you're acting and when you're real so the fake kisses will eventually be easier to deal with but I don't like the idea of anyone else doing what only I should do," Quinn lowered her eyes and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry Ra-"

"You did nothing wrong… except not telling me," Quinn nodded and again Rachel forced their eyes to meet. "Tell me when things happen and then we can deal with them together."

"I will… from now on… no matter what, or where we are."

"Then we will be fine," Rachel said and tugged her toward her car.

When they got in Rachel was in the driver seat and Quinn in the passenger seat but as Rachel was about to put her seatbelt on she was overcome with the desire to have Quinn and have her right that second. She hopped over the console and straddled her hips. Quinn squeaked in surprise.

"I thought you wanted to take me home."

"I changed my mind… I want you right here," she kissed her hungrily and Quinn kissed her back just as fiercely. When they broke for air Rachel finished her thought. "And I want you right now."

"I'm okay with that," Quinn said before kissing Rachel's neck. Rachel arched her head to give Quinn room. "But can I still bring you to my house and make love to you all day long?" She asked in between kisses to Rachel's heated flesh causing the girl to moan and grind her hips against her.

"Mm, yes Quinn as much as you want." Rachel pushed her hand under Quinn's skirt, cupped her heated center and met her dark eyes. "I want this," she husked and squeezed her.

"Take it please... please fuck me," Quinn begged.

And Rachel did.

And when they got to Quinn's house Rachel did it over and over and over again.

* * *

Puck stood on the Fabray's porch and rang the doorbell. A few moments later Quinn's mom opened the door and saw him standing there.

"Noah," she smiled at the sight. "It's so good to see you."

"You too Mrs- Judy," he corrected. "Is um… is Sawyer here?"

"Yes," Sawyer's voice sounded behind them and his eyes widened at the sight of her.

_She's so beautiful_- he thought as she took his breath away.

"C-Can we talk?" He wondered and she grabbed her coat off of the rack and then looked at a smiling Judy.

"I'll be back," she said and Judy nodded.

"Don't rush," Judy told her. Sawyer met Puck on the porch and she closed the door behind her. The two stood staring at each other for a few moments and neither knew what to say; until finally Sawyer started to rant in a very Rachel-esque way.

"Look Puck I am so sorry for what I said to my dad. I would have never done either of those things and I need you to understand that I was just trying to shut him up so that he would leave me… leave us alone. I would never have done that with you standing right there and furthermore I would never break up with you Noah… you're it for me. I'm so deeply in love with you."

"Sawyer I-" he began as he stepped closer and she cut him off continuing her rant.

"Look I'm not afraid of love… I used to be but I'm not anymore. I'm head over heels in love with you Noah and I would never choose my dad over you I just… I don't…" she trailed off and looked to the ground. She looked up when she felt him circle his arms around her waist and when she looked up she saw tears in his eyes.

_Fuck he's going to break up with me_- she thought.

"Fuck… you're going to break up with me, aren't you?" She asked but just as the words left her mouth; his mouth was on hers and he was kissing her like his life depended on it. After the initial shock she kissed him back just as passionately. When the need for air became too great they both pulled back panting but her thoughts and her breath was stolen again when she felt his hand on her cheek.

"I'm insanely in love with you too," he said and she felt butterflies fluttering throughout her body. "I want to be with you Sawyer… forever and if you knew the man I used to be then you would know that for me… it's a huge deal."

"I know."

"So when you said that stuff I didn't even care why… I only cared that you said it."

"I'm sorry."

"No I know… but you have to understand my mindset. Everyone leaves… well except for Rachel, Quinn and the fucking glee club," she chuckled. "Everyone gives up on me and I thought you were too," she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Never," she said with a heavy sigh and he smirked. He kissed her sweetly and when he pulled back he could see the love in her eyes and knew he would never doubt it again.

"But baby you do need to stand up to your father… I hate how he treats you and makes you feel and I want you to do what you want in this life not what he wants," Sawyer was nodding because he was right.

"I know I do… I'm just scared."

"I know you are but if it helps I'll be there for you every step of the way," she nodded. "And so will Quinn, and Rachel, and Santana," she nodded again because she had found such wonderful friends with Quinn and her friends.

She also found the man of her dreams.

"I will… I promise," and then he kissed her again. "But can you take me somewhere because I really want to get naked with you?" She asked in her teasing tone and he growled.

"Hell fucking yes," he said and dragged her toward his mom's car and she was giggling the whole way.

* * *

Brittany was lying on her bed and she was playing with a loose strand of thread on her shirt when she heard a knock on her door.

"No mom I don't want any breakfast," she called.

"Not your mom," Santana's voice rang out and she gasped and looked over at her girlfriend poking her head into the room. She felt butterflies flutter in her stomach and she sat up quickly. "Can I come in?" Brittany nodded. Santana shut the door behind her and sat on the edge of her bed.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time and then Santana laughed nervously.

"Britt, I know that we were fighting over paint and that is sort of ridiculous," Brittany nodded. "But I think the real problem is that we're having a hard time adjusting to living together as a couple."

"You're right," Brittany agreed. "B-But how do we get used to it?"

"We talk to each other about what is really bothering us rather than holding it in and then fighting over paint."

"I can do that," she said honestly and saw Santana leaning in. She met her halfway and they shared a sweet kiss. When Santana pulled back she bit her lip and smiled before talking again. "So can I say that the way you squeeze the toothpaste is annoying," she saw Santana grinning.

"Yeah and can I say that the way you hog the blankets makes me crazy," Brittany laughed. "But I would gladly freeze every night of my life than sleep anywhere else," and then Brittany swooned.

She loved this version of Santana… the one only she got to see.

"So are we going to be okay?"

"We will," Santana promised. "I love you Brittany."

"I love you too… and I'm sorry I ignored your text," Santana shook her head. "I was just upset and I-"

"Shh… it's no big deal," Santana told her.

"We still have a problem though," she said and Santana raised her eyebrows. "We still don't know what color we're going to paint the room." Santana chuckled and Brittany continued. "I mean I know you want to be boring but-" Santana cut her off with a heated kiss that left Brittany quivering with desire.

"How about this… we paint each wall a different color," she suggested and Brittany smiled.

"I love compromising."

"Good… so can I get you into a compromising position then?" Santana winked but Brittany was already lying back and pulling her on top of herself.

"I thought you'd never ask," Brittany husked and sucked Santana's lip into her mouth when the girl pressed their lips together. As Santana's hand slipped into her pajama pants she moaned into her mouth. "I missed you."

"I can tell," Santana said with a low growl in her throat as her fingers glided through Brittany's wetness. "I want this… all of it."

"Take it my love… it's all for you," this time Santana's growl was louder as she yanked Brittany's pants and panties off. She lowered her body so that she was between those thighs. Brittany squirmed as Santana kissed a trail up her inner thigh, skipped her heated core, and did the same things on the other side. "Baby," She whined, tangled her fingers in Santana's hair, and guided her mouth to where she needed her.

And when Santana's tongue started to lap at her wetness she bucked her hips and knew nothing would ever feel as good as being with Santana did.

And after several orgasms; she returned the favor… several times in fact.

And it was glorious.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel walked into McKinley High hand in hand, followed by Puck, Sawyer, Brittany, Santana, Kurt, Blaine, Mike, and Tina. They walked toward the choir room and when Quinn knocked on the open door, a loud cheer erupted from the room. Mr. Schuester was the first to his feet to hug everyone.

As they joined in on glee rehearsal Quinn noticed first that Sawyer was having fun and made a mental note to remind Sawyer of this because the girl was always relentless when picking on her about glee club.

Then she noted that Kitty was now in the glee club and she was staring longingly at Marley who was cuddling with Jake.

"I have an announcement to make," Puck said standing in front of the class. "I'm having a Hanukkah party tonight at casa Puckerman and you're all invited."

"But we're not all Jewish," Unique said.

"You don't have to be… just consider it a reason to hang out with friends… and get drunk," just as he finished talking the bell rang and as everyone leaving Quinn heard a shy voice behind her.

"Quinn," she turned to see Kitty standing there. "C-Can I talk to you for a minute," she saw Quinn look at Rachel. "A-Alone please." Rachel nodded, kissed Quinn's cheek and left the room closing the door behind herself.

"What's up?"

"I like Marley," Kitty blurted out and Quinn withheld her arrogant chuckle- over having been right- in favor of nodding. She was sympathetic to what Kitty was feeling.

"And I need to fucking get over it… because she is clearly straight and I can't stomach watching them together." Quinn nodded and stepped closer.

"Well I don't know how that feels because I was lucky enough that Rachel liked me back," Kitty nodded. "D-Do you… I mean do you want to be friends with her at least?"

"I would like that," Kitty said. "I just need this to stop hurting… and I really need to stop hurting her, it's not her fault that she doesn't like me back," Quinn nodded.

"Okay well… the first step of doing that is apologizing… have you done that?" Kitty shook her head no. "I think you should start there and see what she says… but honestly the first step to dealing with all of your feelings is to admit them. Even if she doesn't like you back the honesty will make you feel better." Kitty nodded again.

"Will you help me?"

"What do you want me to do?" Quinn wondered.

"Just… I don't know be there I guess."

"I can do that," Quinn promised. "When do you want to do this?"

"Before lunch," Kitty wondered and Quinn nodded again.

* * *

Marley was leaving her English class and saw Quinn leaning against a locker. She smiled at the sight of her.

"Hello Quinn."

"Hey," Quinn fell in stride beside her. "You have lunch right now right?"

"Yeah… why?"

"There is someone that would like to speak to you in the choir room and please just give her a chance to explain herself okay," Marley nodded and followed Quinn into the choir room. She didn't know what to expect but when she saw Kitty standing there she gasped.

She was the last person she had expected to see.

"What…" she turned to see Quinn closing the door behind her and leaning against it.

"Trust me," Quinn promised and Marley nodded and then looked at Kitty again. She saw that Kitty was taking deep and steadying breaths before she spoke.

"Look I don't know how else to say this so… I'm just going to say it, okay?"

"Okay," Marley was confused.

"I like you," Kitty blurted out and exhaled loudly. Marley opened and closed her mouth a few times. She was shocked… that was the last thing she was expecting to hear. But she didn't say anything; she just let Kitty say what was obviously difficult for her to say. "I like… really like you. And I know you're straight and with Jake and everything but I thought you should know why I was so awful to you last year and why I continue to hurt you whenever I can. It's because you hurt me every day and I hate you for it."

"Kitty I'm sorry I-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for," she stepped closer. "This is me having an insane crush on you and not dealing with it very well. At first I thought if I kept Jake away from you that would help but it didn't help I still want you every second of the day and…" she trailed off when her voice became shaky. Kitty stepped closer and Marley could see the desire in her eyes and it actually caused butterflies in her own stomach.

_Where the fuck did that come from?_

"But even so; that was no excuse to hurt you the way I did… and I am sorry," she said sincerely. "And from now on I'll do my best to not turn my fucked up- in love with you- issues into hate and I'll try to be your friend… if you'd be willing to be mine that is." Marley gasped when she said that she was in love with her and she felt butterflies again.

"I-If y-you're sincere," she was stammering and she took a deep breath. "I mean yeah sure… I'd love to be friends Kitty a-and I'm flattered," she said lamely and Kitty nodded once and then stepped around her. Quinn could see tears in the girl's eyes right before she turned back to Marley.

"And also," Marley turned to look at her and could also see the tears welling up in Kitty's eyes. "Can you please tell your mom that I'm sorry too?" Marley smiled sadly.

"I accept your apology and it means the world to me that you feel bad for what you said about my mom but if you really mean it… you need to apologize to her not me," she finished and again Kitty nodded. And then she left the room.

Quinn remained in the door frame and looked at Marley. It was silent for a few moments until Quinn spoke.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah I um…" she trailed off and Quinn smiled. "I just I'm…"

"What is it?"

"You have to promise you will never tell anyone what I'm about to say," Marley said and Quinn nodded.

"I promise."

"I just… after I saw her being so… I don't know… _out there_ with her feelings like that," Quinn nodded again. "I think I might not be as straight as I once thought I was," Quinn smiled and draped her arm across Marley's shoulder.

"There is nothing wrong with being bisexual Marley," Marley nodded and Quinn could feel the tension in her. "But if you really want to talk to someone about that Brittany is the girl you want to talk to."

"Okay… and thanks Quinn… you won't tell anyone right?"

"It's our secret," Quinn promised. "But it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I know… and I'm not, I just I-"

"I get it, you don't need to explain anymore," Marley smiled at her as they walked into the cafeteria.

When they walked into the cafeteria Marley saw Kitty talking to her mom and the smile that was on her mom's face told her everything that she needed to know about Kitty's sincerity. And again she felt butterflies. She was definitely into her boyfriend but there was something about this softer side of Kitty that had her feeling differently toward her.

And she was going to take Quinn's advice and talk to Brittany about this.

When Kitty was done apologizing to Marley's mom she walked back over to Quinn and Marley went to her mom.

"You did good," Quinn told her.

"I feel like a fool."

"Yeah well… maybe you are a little bit. But it takes a lot of courage to do what you just did and I think you'll wind up great friends with that girl."

"I hope so… if I can't have her the way I want her it'll be nice to have her as a friend… she's just wonderful," and Quinn smiled. She smiled at the silly love-struck look on the girl's face and it made her think of Rachel and how much her life changed when she found the courage to pursue her heart's desire.

She hoped that whether it was with Marley or not; that Kitty would experience real true love because nothing was better.

Just as she was lost in thoughts about Rachel; she saw a brunette Cheerio that she remembered from her senior year walk over to them.

"Hey Quinn," the girl said and Quinn smiled. She hadn't been a Cheerio her senior year but she remembered this girl… mostly from Santana bitching about her.

""Hey Gabrielle… how are you?"

"I'm wonderful," she said and then looked at Kitty. "I saw what you just did for that lunch lady," she said to her and Kitty braced herself for the wrath of whatever this girl was going to say and she was pleasantly surprised when she did talk again.

"And it was so nice."

"It was?" Kitty's mouth dropped open.

"Yeah it was," she winked and smirked. "And I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime," Kitty's mouth fell further open and she bit her lip.

"Like… out, _out_?" She whispered the second out and Gabrielle smirked and stepped closer to her.

"Just to clarify… I meant out… like a date," Kitty closed her mouth and smiled. "Let me know if you're interested," she looked back to Quinn. "Bye Quinn," she walked away and Quinn's eyes met Kitty's.

"That was-"

"Wait… she just hit on me right?" Quinn nodded. "I-I didn't imagine that right?"

"No you didn't… and yes she did," Quinn reaffirmed and watched as Kitty's smile widened.

"I think getting over Marley might be easier than I thought," she took a few steps away from Quinn and then turned back. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Quinn told her. "I hope to see you later at Puck's."

"You will."

* * *

The party was in full swing and everyone was a little drunk. Quinn was sitting on the couch and Rachel was on her lap. They were cuddling and people watching. Quinn saw Marley in a corner with Jake's arms wrapped around her waist. Then her eyes peered to the dance floor and saw Kitty dirty dancing with Gabrielle and was happy for her… but she knew a secret that no one else knew.

And when she looked back at Marley she saw fire in the girl's eyes as she watched Kitty dancing with Gabrielle.

And she was certain that things were far from over between those two girls. But then Marley turned in Jake's arms and started kissing him deeply.

_I hope no one gets pregnant because of denial this time_- she thought.

And then she felt Rachel's lips on her neck and she forgot all about everyone else in the room. She tightened her hold on Rachel's waist, arched her neck, and moaned as she felt Rachel giving her a hickey.

She was broken out of her bliss by the sound of Santana barking laughter.

Her eyes popped open to see Finn Hudson walking into the room on crutches. Rachel pulled off of her neck and gasped at the sight.

Suddenly the music stopped and everyone in the room was looking at him.

"What happened dude?" Puck wondered.

"I uh," he trailed off and a blush covered his cheeks.

"What'd you do Finnept… shoot yourself?" Santana asked teasing and when Finn hung his head she bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh again.

"Finn," Rachel said with her worried tone and got to her feet. "W-What happened?"

"Santana's right… I uh- I shot myself," and that was when Santana couldn't hold it anymore and she started to laugh hard.

Quinn wanted to laugh too but held back… she and Rachel had just made up and she didn't want to piss her off again.

_But Finn shooting himself was hilarious_.

"Finn!" Rachel shouted. "You promised you'd be safe and how the hell did you shoot yourself?"

"Can we talk about this somewhere else Rach," he asked quietly because there was a room full of strangers and he was already embarrassed. She nodded feeling slightly bad for him. She walked into the kitchen and Finn followed.

So did Santana, Brittany, Puck, Sawyer, Tina, Mike, Kurt and Blaine.

Once they were all in the room Finn sat down.

"We won't make fun of you-"

"Speak for yourself Berry," Santana cut in and Rachel glared at her. Santana held her hands up in defeat and then shrugged.

"Just tell us what happened?" Rachel said to him.

"I was in drill and I dropped my gun," he said and could tell that most of them were trying not to laugh. His face blushed and he continued. "And my instinct was to grab for it and I caught it… but I caught it by the trigger and shot myself in the foot." Rachel winced.

"And how bad is it?"

"It went straight through the foot and into the ground so it'll be fine… it just needs to heal," he told her and she sat down across from him and covered his hand with her own.

"I'm glad you'll be okay," she said and he shot her his dopey grin.

"Thanks Rach."

"Oh don't start that flirting shit again Hudson… Rachel is still mine," Quinn yelled realizing that she was pretty drunk but she didn't care when she saw Rachel smiling at her.

"Relax Quinn, I'm over Rachel."

"Yeah sure," Santana said and he looked at her.

"No it's true… I have a girlfriend and everything," Santana laughed thinking he was joking but she could tell by his expression that he was telling the truth.

"Oh you were serious," he nodded. "Oh…"

"That's just great Finn," Rachel told him. "B-But what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're out of the Army right?" She wondered and he shook his head no.

"N-No… I mean it was an accident and I was discharged but they told me that once I heal I can try again… but I'll have to go through boot camp again," he saw Rachel frown. "So no… I'm going back."

"Finn," she whined.

"It was an accident Rachel… a stupid one but I'm going back in," she pouted but knew she wouldn't be able to change his mind. "Can we please stop talking about this and just enjoy the party? I've really missed you guys."

"We missed you too bro," Mike told him and Santana curled her lip. She missed picking on him but that was all.

"What do you say we go out there and have fun?" Finn asked getting to his foot and grabbing his crutches.

"Yeah Finnocent… I'll save you a dance," Santana said. "Oh no wait," she laughed and walked out of the room still laughing.

"Some things never change," Finn muttered but he didn't even care he was just happy to be back with his friends again. As they all filed back into the party; Quinn tugged Rachel back over to the couch and pulled her onto her lap.

"I believe you were doing something before Finn Hudson cockblocked me," Rachel giggled but met Quinn's eyes.

"I'm worried about him, do you think it's a good idea for him to go back. Quinn he could kill himself," Quinn withheld the laugh that was on her lips because she knew Rachel was legitimately worried for him and she was right Finn was stupid enough to really hurt himself but she shook her head anyway.

"Finn is slow sometimes but he always eventually catches on Rachel and I think he will be even more careful now because… I can't be sure, but I think getting shot is really fucking painful and he wouldn't want to do that again." Rachel nodded because Quinn was right. "He'll be okay Rachel… I think he learned something from this."

"To not be so causal with things that could kill him," Rachel said and Quinn giggled and nodded. "Too bad he didn't realize that sooner I mean he hit on me all the time and didn't care that you wanted to kill him." Quinn laughed at the comparison of her being like a loaded gun pointed at Finn Hudson.

Santana came over and handed Rachel a shot, a piece of lime and some salt.

"Happy Hanukkah Jew midget," she said and Rachel laughed. "Now stop thinking about Finessa and do a body shot off of your girl's neck before I do."

"Ew Santana," Quinn said with a curled lip.

"Fuck you Fabray!" Santana shouted and Rachel took the offering.

"Thanks Satan," she said and she did what Santana had told her to do but once the shot was gone she went right back to sucking Quinn's neck.

And Quinn loved it.

Happy Hanukkah indeed.

* * *

**A/N 2: The title comes from the song The One by Elton John.**

**One of my lovely reviewers had asked for me to add Finn shooting himself to this story and with him still being in the Army in the SIB epilogue this was the only way I could honor that request. So I hope y'all ignore any inaccuracies in favor of the pleasure of Finn shooting himself.**

**Up next a bit more drama and some angry sex to go along with it.**


	16. Chapter 16: How Many Times Will it Take?

**A/N: I would like you all to know that I am taking a break from Meet Me Halfway not from writing it but from posting it. After this one; I won't be posting any new chapters until after the holidays.**

**I have been getting pulled in several different directions as I try to please everyone with this story and I have lost sight of my plan for it; so I am taking a break.**

**I need to get my head together because as it stands right now I don't even want to write it anymore; it isn't fun for me. All I do is stress out over it and I honestly don't care about it right now but I want to care again.**

**I need for it to be fun for me again in order to tell a good story that I actually care about. Writing two chapters a week is already hard enough but when I add trying to please everyone it's becoming impossible. With that said I promise I WILL NOT abandon or discontinue this story I am just taking a bit of a hiatus to get my thoughts together and write without the added pressure of posting twice a week. **

**I hope you all join me when I get this story back to where I want it to be. Thank you all for your continued support, you all are why I am not giving up on this story completely. And I hope to get things right within the next few weeks.**

**Thank you all again and I promise Meet Me Halfway will continue I just need to give it a little more attention and love. That is what Faberry deserves.**

**And what you all deserve.**

**With that said; enjoy and I hope you all have a safe and happy holiday season and I'll see you in the new year with brand new chapters.**

**Warning: Sexy times, also some angry sex as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: How Many Times Will it Take?**

"_Nothing that's worthwhile is ever easy. Remember that."_

_-Nicholas Sparks; Message in a Bottle_

_/ _

Quinn was sitting on the piano bench in the theater at Yale. She had one more day of rehearsal's for the play before she got to spend the weekend with her girl. She was sad that she had been looking forward to this play so much, and now she hated every minute of it, and all because of a boy that she would have torn apart once upon a time.

She was waiting for the rest of the cast and her two professors to get there so she was doodling in her notebook.

She felt her skin crawl when she felt hot breath on her neck and that smell of Rob's breath strips. She looked back and saw him smirking as he looked over her shoulder at her notebook.

"Q plus R huh?" he nodded at the drawing. "I knew you were hot for me."

"Ugh," she pushed him away from her and got to her feet. She turned on her heel and glared at him. "It stands for Rachel… my girlfriend, not you… not ever."

"Sure," he said with his stupid grin that made her want to punch him in his face. She held back as the rest of the drama majors and the cast of the play trickled into the theater. The ones, who didn't get roles in the play and were forced to work behind the scenes, were the ones who teased her the most. She knew it was because they were jealous but she still hated it.

"Ooh, I wonder how teacher's pet is going to act like a diva today," one girl said and Quinn glared at her.

"Seriously are you in high school?" She asked and the girl snickered and walked away; Quinn did too.

What she didn't know; was that at the back of the auditorium Rachel was watching. Her last class of the day got cancelled and she took an earlier train to surprise Quinn. And as she watched her former HBIC girlfriend getting teased her heart went out. She knew why Quinn was letting them get away with this and it made her so sad.

And angry.

It also made her feel guilty for the way she had treated her on Christmas break.

But they were past that now and Rachel intended to make it all up to Quinn.

But right now she watched as Quinn's professors walked in and sat behind the table in the audience. It was nice to match names with faces when she saw Quinn's two favorite professors.

"Alright… places everyone," Professor Avery called out and the kids scrambled to get in place. "We're going to pick up at the final kiss scene… Quinn," Rachel watched Quinn's eyes land on her professor. "I know you're having a bit of trouble with this scene but I know you can do this I have faith in you," Quinn nodded and Rachel saw a small smile form on those perfect lips. She felt so bad for Quinn. She knew Quinn so well and she knew that Quinn hated every moment of this instead of loving what she was doing. Rachel fought her instincts to go down there and beat the hell out all of them. Instead she watched as her girlfriend was about to kiss someone else.

She took a deep breath. This was something she'd eventually have to get used to, might as well start now. But as the boy leaned in Rachel could see nothing but repulsion and anger on Quinn's face and while that made her feel better it also made her heart go out to her baby.

Quinn felt her stomach turn as Rob walked closer with his stupid face and his stupid grin and then she heard Professor Avery call for them to start… and then his lips were closing in on hers. When his lips touched hers she fought the instinct to pull away and tried to tell herself it was just another performance and that worked for a moment but then she felt his tongue trying to push past her lips and she had finally had enough. She tightened her lips and brought her knee up.

Everyone in the room winced when the sound of her knee cracked against Rob's nuts and it was an even louder thud resounding in the room when he fell to the ground gripping himself and screaming at her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you crazy bitch?" But Quinn wasn't done. She stood over him, fire in her eyes and ice in her tone.

"If you ever put your fucking hands or mouth on me again I swear to fucking god you will regret ever being born and I will take pleasure in creating so much pain for you that a knee to your nuts will be like a dream come true."

In the back of the room Rachel beamed with pride.

But in the front of the room Professor Avery got to her feet.

"What in the heck has gotten into you Quinn?" She asked.

"Looks like teacher's pet is finally going to get what she deserves," a girl said and Professor Tate got to his feet. He intended to yell at the girl but instead Quinn turned around and glared at her.

"Oh you know what Lizzie; shut the fuck up… your jealousy is starting to stink up the place. I'm sorry that I am not only a far superior student that you are but I am also a way better actress so just sit down and shut the fuck up before you find out what a kick to your crotch feels like," Quinn took a breath and watched the girl shrink back. Quinn's eyes peered around to the rest of the group that loved to tease her. "Anyone else got anything to say about me and my work with Professor Tate," she waited and when no one else spoke up she looked them over again and her old HBIC smirk might have made an appearance.

And as soon as Rachel saw it she soaked through her panties.

_This was her Quinn._

_The Quinn she knew and loved so completely_.

"I'm a better writer, I'm a better student, and I'm a better actress than all of you… fucking _deal_ with it! And stay the hell out of my face or I will beat the ever loving shit out of each of you and you know what? I'll enjoy it more than I enjoyed crushing that dickhead's nuts," she pointed to Rob. "I'm also a better person and I don't have to deal with this kind of harassment from jealous little assholes… I quit," she walked off the stage and toward the back of the room leaving stunned faces behind her. She was stopped in the aisle by both of her teachers.

"Quinn… don't," Professor Tate said and by now she was crying and trying to hide it.

"Quinn," Professor Avery addressed her and stopped her from walking. "You're not quitting."

"Yes I am," she said through her tears and wiped angrily at her face. "I'm all set with those assholes," she pointed to the stage and by the looks on their faces she knew they could hear her.

"What's going on Quinn? What happened to make you this angry?" Professor Tate asked and that was it. The compassion in his voice and the kindness in his face set her off and she couldn't hold it in anymore. She met his eyes and then looked at her other professor.

"Ever since rehearsals started Rob has been hitting on me and harassing me," she wiped her face again. "He has been trying to shove his tongue into my mouth every time we kiss and I even got into a huge fight with my girlfriend about him and I just can't take his shit anymore," both of her professor's mouths were open as she was full on crying now.

"Quinn… he can be expelled for that," Professor Avery said. "He has been sexually harassing you and that is not okay at this school," Quinn nodded and used her sleeve to wipe her face.

Rachel watched her girlfriend struggle and couldn't stay hidden anymore. She walked toward them and when Quinn saw Rachel coming closer her face brightened.

"Quinn."

"Rachel," Quinn cried as Rachel's body collided with her own. "What are you doing here already?"

"I thought I'd surprise you," she said into Quinn's hair and felt the girl sobbing in her arms. "Baby."

"I'm okay… I'm just still a bit on edge and I'm so glad you're here," she felt Rachel nod into her and she pulled away.

"Quinn I'm so sorry I-"

"Don't apologize Rach… you didn't know, because I didn't tell you," Rachel nodded again and kissed each cheek before cupping one of them with her hand.

"I love you," she whispered not even caring that there were two professors standing behind her.

"I love you," Quinn repeated and bit her lip.

"You didn't tell us either Quinn," Professor Tate spoke up breaking the girls out of their staring contest.

"I know I…" she trailed off and smiled when Rachel pulled a tissue out of her bag and handed it to her. After cleaning her face she looked at her professors.

"Why didn't you tell us Quinn?" Professor Avery asked this time.

"Because of the rest of them," she motioned to the class. "They kept calling me the teacher's pet and said I only got the lead because I was your assistant and that I didn't really deserve it. I didn't want to create more drama for myself so I kept my mouth shut and at first he was just flirting. I can handle flirting… I've been dealing with it for years," she saw Rachel smile at that. "But right before break he tried to shove his tongue into my mouth and I bit his lip," she watched Professor Tate hide his smirk. "After I warned him not to do it again, he did anyway… when we got back from break he has been trying to do it again but I don't let him and it's been getting worse and worse and today I finally snapped. I had been so excited and looking forward to this play and now I want nothing to do with it."

"Well you're not quitting, he's being tossed out," Professor Avery said and patted Quinn's hand.

They all walked back toward the stage and Professor Avery went onto the stage where Rob was still kneeling. "Robert you are officially fired from this production and you will be receiving an incomplete in my class. Get your things and get out." He looked up at her with a panicked expression. "You will also be hearing from the Dean later. We don't take kindly to any form of harassment at this school so please leave this room immediately," she said and he scrambled off the stage. She eyed the rest of the class. "Did you all hear that we don't tolerate harassment… of _any_ kind. Do you all understand that?" She saw the rest of the students nodding.

"Eric," she called to one of the boys. Rachel noted that he was cute in a very nerdy way. He reminded her a bit of Sam but even nerdier.

"Y-Yes professor," he said. "You are Rob's understudy, correct?" He nodded. "Well congrats… you're now the lead actor. I'm calling this rehearsal early for everyone but you and Quinn. I'd like you guys to get to know each other a bit… read through your lines and see if you pass the chemistry test," he nodded.

"Yes ma'am," he stammered and Rachel liked the idea of this guy much better than the last one. Professor Avery turned to the rest of the kids.

"You can all leave and don't let me hear of anymore harassment, got me?" A few of them nodded but most of them just left without saying a word.

Except for a few of the kids who stopped by Quinn and apologized to her; she nodded and thanked them.

Once the theater was emptied Professor Avery turned to Quinn.

"You're still my Samantha right?" Quinn smiled and nodded.

"I'd like to be."

"Well okay… run that same scene and let's see if the two of you have what it takes?" Quinn nodded and looked at Eric. "Whenever you're ready," Professor Avery took her seat and Rachel took a seat center stage to watch her girl work.

On stage Quinn could see that Eric was nervous; she smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm Quinn," she said and he smiled nervously.

"I-I'm Eric and in light of what just happened I'd like you to know that I won't harass you in any way, shape, or form… but you are extremely beautiful and I may be a bit nervous around you," her smile widened. "I'm not used to pretty girls talking to me never mind fake kissing me," she laughed and his eyes met hers.

"Well I'm not used to boys being so upfront with the truth," she told him and he laughed and he relaxed. She knew then that this would work out fine. "And plus that is my girlfriend," she pointed to Rachel and he nodded to her with a smile. "And she is my whole world so you don't have to worry about being nervous… it's just acting."

"Right," he said lamely. "And she won't beat me up will she?" Quinn laughed louder and Rachel heard it.

It was wonderful considering how broken up she had just been.

"Only if you treat this as more than what it is… she's going to be a huge star someday and she can tell the difference between acting and reality so as long as you're professional we should all get along fine."

"You're awesome Quinn," he said with a grin and just like that all of his tension left… in fact his whole persona changed as he got into character and Quinn was blown away watching him transform before her eyes.

Standing before her was no longer her shy co-star Eric but instead he was the character of Andrew; in every aspect. From his expression to his demeanor.., and even his voice and Quinn knew this kid would be a big, big star someday.

And from the audience Rachel watched as Quinn shined on that stage and she had never been more proud of everything that Quinn had just done.

* * *

When they got back to Quinn's apartment they saw Sawyer sitting on the couch with an open book in her hand.

"Hey Sawyer… where's Puck aren't you two attached at the hip these days?" Quinn asked.

"Funny coming from you Quinn," she rolled her eyes and smiled at Rachel. "Hey Rachel, how are you?"

"I'm wonderful Sawyer and you?"

"Well to answer both your questions Puck is in Jersey playing a gig this weekend so I'm actually studying for once."

"Wow I thought I'd never see the day."

"Fuck you Quinn," Sawyer saw both of her friends laughing at her. "But there is a party tonight if you bitches are interested in anything other than fucking." Quinn laughed again but looked at Rachel.

"Do you want to?"

"I wouldn't mind… but where is this party and am I going to have to beat up another frat boy?" Both girls laughed at that.

"It is at a fraternity but… not the same one, I understand if you don't want to go I'm meeting Paige there so I won't be alone either way." Rachel shrugged.

"I'm in if you are babe," Rachel said to Quinn.

"We'll let you know," Quinn grasped Rachel's wrist and pulled her toward her bedroom.

"Oookaaay," Sawyer dragged the word out and turned on the television. She put the volume up to drown out the noises she was sure she would have to hear soon.

Once inside the room Rachel pressed Quinn against the door and kissed her.

"Mm," Rachel moaned into her mouth and felt herself become even more turned on when she felt that tongue in her mouth. Rachel pushed her jacket off and let it fall to the floor and was reaching for the hem of Quinn's shirt when her phone rang.

"Ignore it," Quinn said with a heavy sigh.

"I-I can't I'm waiting," she trailed off as she looked at the screen of her cell phone. "Oh my Barbra Quinn! It's Carmen Tibideaux," Quinn smiled and leaned against the door while Rachel took a step back. Rachel took a deep breath before she answered the call.

"H-Hello," she said softly and waited. "O-Oh my… yes, yeah, yes ma'am," she waited again. "Thank you Madame Tibideaux and I won't let you down," she ended the call and then squealed. She jumped into Quinn's arms and Quinn caught her easily with a laugh.

"Good news?"

"The best Quinn… I got a spot in the concert. I will be performing at NYADA's winter concert for my professors and hundreds of Broadway people," Quinn's smile widened.

"I'm so proud of you babe," Quinn kissed her softly.

"I'm proud of you too… the way you stood up for yourself today with that asshole… Quinn I'm so sorry-"

"Stop apologizing Rachel, you didn't know because I didn't tell you and that is the last I want to talk about Rob okay?" Rachel nodded. "He's so not worth it."

"No he is not."

"So let's talk about my amazing girlfriend and her amazing future than is right in front of her," Rachel's mega-watt smile spread across her mouth and Quinn reveled in it. "When is this concert?"

"Six weeks," she said and Quinn's own smile spread across her face. "What?"

"It's just that I'll already be in New York that weekend and will get to be wrapped up in you for the entire weekend instead of just the one night."

"Mm, you just made my good news even better," Rachel told her. "And now I want to finish what I was doing up against this door. Quinn's eyes darkened. "And then I want to go out to this party and celebrate."

"Sounds wonderful," just as Quinn's lips were about to crash into hers her phone beeped again Quinn grunted and pulled away.

"Sorry babe," she looked at her phone. "It's Kurt." Just as she was about to open it her phone beeped again. "A-And Brody." She opened the first one.

From Kurt: _Oh my god! I got a spot in the concert! Did you?_

She smiled and opened the other one. Meanwhile Quinn pulled out her phone and tapped out her own text.

From Brody:_ Hey Rach, I just got word that I'm performing at the concert. Did you?_

From Quinn: _Rachel and I will be joining you at this party tonight to celebrate but until then you may want to get earplugs._

The response was immediate.

From Sawyer: _TMI Quinn. But I'll see you later._

Quinn looked over at Rachel who was staring with a naughty grin.

"I just told Sawyer we're going to the party to celebrate how awesome you are," Rachel giggled and stepped closer. She pulled Quinn tight against her. "What did the boys want?"

"To tell me they were both picked for the concert as well, and ask if I did too."

"That's so great baby," Quinn said but before she could say more Rachel's lips were on hers and kissing her deeply. She knew they wouldn't be talking too much more.

Quinn felt Rachel's fingers pushing her shirt up and she lifted her hands in the air. They stopped kissing so that Rachel could pull the shirt off and toss it aside. She looked over Quinn's amazing body and lost her breath. Even after all this time she was still breathless at the sight of Quinn's naked flesh and she was still in awe that she was the one that got to love on her.

"I want you," Rachel husked and reached around Quinn's back. She unclasped her bra and Quinn let it fall to the floor.

"Have me," Quinn breathed out and felt Rachel cup her breasts and pinch her nipples. She arched into her and watched as Rachel ducked her head and took one of those perfect nipples into her mouth. She tangled her fingers through that silky hair and held Rachel in place; like she was going anywhere.

Quinn's other hand was scratching up and down Rachel's clothed back. Rachel pulled off her nipple and stood up straight. Quinn took the hint and pulled Rachel's sweater over her head and then her bra was next to go. Her eyes peeled over Rachel's naked torso and she bit her lip.

"You're so fucking gorgeous Rachel," she hummed.

"And it's all yours Quinn," Quinn nodded at that and Rachel reached for the waistband of Quinn's jeans and pulled her closer.

"I want you to love on me," Quinn said in her husky tone that always got Rachel worked up. "Take me… love me baby." Rachel nearly growled as she arched up and claimed Quinn's lips.

Within moments both girls had ripped their jeans off of each other and the panties were next. Rachel pushed Quinn onto the bed and hovered over her. She looked down at her and lowered her mouth to those amazing abs. Quinn's years as a cheerleader had done her body wonders and her current workout regimen and running every day was making it even better. She had an eight pack now and Rachel wanted nothing more than to lick and bite them. So she did.

Quinn tugged on Rachel's hair. Her tongue was doing amazing things to her body but she needed to be filled and she needed it soon.

"Rach," she begged and Rachel moved up her body. She left a trail of kisses as she moved. One more on her abs, one on the underside of her left breast, one on her right collarbone, and then she attached her lips to Quinn's neck and sucked with fervor.

"Oh fuck yeah," Quinn screamed and her back bowed as her body pressed into Rachel's hot flesh. "I-I need you," she breathed out. Rachel's smug grin spread across her face at Quinn's desperation and she cupped her soaked center and then without warning slipped two fingers inside. "Oh baby," Quinn's eyes popped open at the sensation and her nails dug into Rachel's shoulders. Rachel smirked and started to sweat as she began to move faster, and harder, and deeper.

"You're so fucking sexy Quinn and I'm so glad you're all mine," she said as she pushed into her over and over.

"All yours… always," Quinn agreed in between pants. "Oh fuck babe," she hummed, wrapped her legs around Rachel's back which pushed her fingers deeper. The position was a bit awkward for Rachel but she didn't care. All she cared about was that Quinn was everywhere… her legs around her, her nails digging into her shoulders, her walls tightening around her fingers, and those amazing lips sucking on her neck.

Rachel's arm that had been holding her up gave out and she fell onto Quinn's body. Quinn didn't care; she only moaned louder when she felt Rachel's body against hers and she sucked harder on her neck. Rachel started to use her hips to push her hand in deeper with each thrust and Quinn's hips rutted against her.

"Fuck Rach… th-that's so-so good," she said with a heavy pant. Rachel was also breathless. She was sweating and making love to her girl and it was incredible. She felt Quinn's walls tighten and she knew she was close. She pressed her lips into Quinn's neck and then bit down and sucked. "Oh fuck yeah Raaaach!" She shouted as she came but Rachel didn't stop. She wanted more; so she continued to pump her hand and her hips. She moved her thumb and pressed it against Quinn's stiff clit and that did it. She felt Quinn's nails dig deeper into her flesh and she bit into Quinn's neck.

Quinn moaned; it was the best kind of pain.

"OHHHHHHH!" Quinn screamed and Rachel felt her hand become drenched. She slowed her thrusts down and coaxed Quinn down from her high. As Quinn's breathing evened out; Rachel pulled her fingers out, slid down her body, and wrapped her lips around Quinn's stiff clit.

"Oh my god!" She shouted as she felt Rachel's hot, wet tongue making circles around her clit. Then her mouth was gone and Quinn was left bucking her hips into the air. Just as she was about to whine she felt Rachel's tongue again. This time it was lapping at her hole and those deft fingers were now making the circles on her clit. She was still on edge from her first orgasm and when she felt Rachel shove her tongue deep inside and pinch her clit she bowed her back off the bed.

"Oh god…. Oh fuck Rachel…. Uhhh… RAAAAAACHELLLL!" Rachel pulled back and watched as Quinn's body shook through not one but two more orgasms at her hands because she was still playing with the girl's clit as she came. She laughed when Quinn pushed her hand off of her and finally stopped shaking. Rachel watched with a satisfied grin as Quinn got her breathing under control again. Rachel climbed over her and pressed their lips together in the sweetest of kisses.

When Quinn pulled out of the kiss she put her hands on Rachel's cheeks and was going to kiss her again when she saw blood on her fingers.

"Rach I-" She was panicked and that was when Rachel noticed the small amount of blood on Quinn's fingers. She was looking at Rachel's shoulders and saw that she had in fact broken the skin and it was bleeding a bit. "Babe I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me… it felt amazing actually, and I should say sorry too I-I went all vampire on your neck and-"

"And it made me come so hard," Quinn cut her off and smirked when she moaned. "And plus I bit you too."

"Yeah but you know I like a little pain with my pleasure."

"And so do I," Quinn said with a satisfied grin. "I love that even after all this time we're still discovering things about each other but baby… you're bleeding," Quinn tried to get up but Rachel stopped her.

Rachel went into the bathroom and wet a wash cloth. She re-joined Quinn on the bed and wiped the blood off of her fingers and then handed the cloth to Quinn who cleaned her shoulders for her.

"We need a shower babe," Quinn said and Rachel nodded. "But not before I do you," Rachel giggled.

"Sounds perfect," Rachel said and as Quinn pushed her to the bed and lowered her head between her legs. She let her head fall to her pillow and let the amazing sensation wash over her.

* * *

All of their happiness from the afternoon went out the window later at the party.

Quinn was dancing with Rachel and they were both feeling pretty drunk. Quinn was pressed against Rachel's back as they were grinding to the beat of the music; her hands were on Rachel's hips and her mouth was near her ear. She ran the tip of her tongue over the shell of her ear and felt Rachel's body shudder.

"Quinn," she groaned and turned in her arms. "I want you."

"Me too," Quinn leant her head down and kissed her. Rachel opened her mouth and accepted Quinn's forceful tongue. She pulled Quinn's hair tugging her closer as their kiss became heated. "Mm," Quinn moaned into her mouth before she pulled away. "We need to keep it in our pants and get through one party Rachel." She watched as Rachel pouted but she nodded.

"If you say so Quinn," Quinn smiled at her adorable pout.

"I'm going to go and get us some more drinks… don't move and I'll be right back," Quinn kissed her nose.

"Yes ma'am," Rachel said and watched Quinn's ass as she walked away toward the kitchen. She then felt a strong hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see Sawyer's friend Paige; they had all met her here earlier.

"Hey Paige, how are you?"

"I'm okay," she said. "Want to dance?" She asked and Rachel thought nothing of it and shrugged.

"Sure why not?" And as they danced Rachel made sure to keep her distance from the girl so that she didn't get the wrong idea.

/

In the kitchen Quinn was pulling a couple of beers out of the cooler when Sawyer approached her.

"Hey girly," she said and Quinn's smile overtook her face. "So you finally kicked Rob in his nuts huh?" Quinn laughed.

"I did," she blushed.

"And you and Rachel are good… I mean I unfortunately heard a bit of that earlier."

"Sorry," Quinn blushed darker.

"It's cool… I'm just glad you worked through your shit and talked things out. You two are like my romantic idols and if you two can't get it right who can?" Quinn smiled at her use of the words _get it right_ and thought back to all that she and Rachel had been through.

"Yeah and um… we're probably going to be loud again so-"

"So, headphones tonight… got it," they were laughing when they walked back into the other room and Quinn's laughed died in her throat and she gasped as she felt like she got punched in the stomach.

Rachel and Paige were kissing.

Sawyer gasped too.

She looked over at Quinn but she was already gone.

/

Rachel had been dancing and having a good time and wishing Quinn would hurry the fuck up and get back to dance with her. She was lost in this thought when she felt lips press against her own. She was surprised and it felt wrong.

They weren't Quinn's lips and it was just wrong.

The she felt Paige's tongue trying to push past her lips and she found herself. She thrust the girl away from her violently and slapped her so hard that her hand hurt.

"Don't ever fucking touch me again," she pushed her again and turned to see Sawyer standing there.

"Sawyer… Qui-"

"She's gone Rachel… she saw and-" before she could finish Rachel was running out of the house. Sawyer turned to her friend who was clutching her face which had a red mark in the shape of Rachel's hand.

"What the fuck Paige?" Sawyer screamed and Paige opened her mouth to talk. "No you don't… you don't get to fuck with Rachel and Quinn you don't get to!"

"I-I just, I don't know what I was thinking I… she is just so hot and I-" she was cut off by Sawyer's hand hitting the other cheek; not as hard as Rachel did but hard enough.

"No! You don't fuck with my girl Quinn got me?"

"Sawyer we were friends before you even met her," Paige said angry that her friend had turned on her.

"Yeah maybe, but you just crossed an uncrossable line in my book Paige and I will take Quinn's side as many fucking times as it takes so no… you and I are through… go fuck yourself," she screamed and took a step away. "Or better yet go fuck some random stranger… that seems to be your deal but you stay the hell out of Quinn's relationship and stay the hell out of my face," and with that she stormed out. She didn't know where she was going to go because she knew going home right now would be a bad idea so instead she went to the school library to kill a few hours with boring ass studying.

_The things she did for her friend_.

* * *

Rachel had run out of the fraternity house. She saw Quinn standing near the curb; she rushed over in time to see a taxi pulling up to the curb. Quinn was about to reach for the door of the taxi when Rachel grasped for her arms. Quinn turned to see her standing there and Rachel could see the tears in her eyes and how red and puffy they were and she hated that what happened was the reason she looked so sad.

"Quinn I-"

"Get the fuck off of me," Quinn shrugged Rachel's hand off of her. "Leave me alone." Rachel reached for her again and Quinn pushed her off. "I saw you Rachel."

"You saw wrong."

"I know what I fucking saw… you were kissing her."

"No I-"

"Just leave me alone Rachel… stay the fuck away from me," she finally got into the taxi and it was gone. Rachel cried.

She thought about doing what Quinn asked and leaving her alone. She even contemplated renting a hotel room for the night but then she realized that she didn't do anything wrong and needed Quinn to know that.

"Fuck it," she said to herself and went after Quinn.

/

Quinn tore into the apartment and slammed the door behind her so hard that it didn't even shut and then she threw her bag across the room.

"What the fuck just happened?" She screamed to her empty house as tears were streaming down her face. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Rachel's voice behind her.

"Quinn," she whipped around and saw the girl standing a few feet away from her. Her chest was heaving, her face was flushed and Quinn could tell that she had either walked here or she had run from the taxi to the apartment. She just stared and Rachel wanted to say something but she was lost in Quinn's devastated hazel eyes. After a minute she shook her head and regained her bearings.

"Quinn I-" she gasped when she felt Quinn shove her against the door, closing it.

Quinn was staring at Rachel and she wanted to be mad at her. She wanted to tell her to get out and never come back but there was something in her eyes that Quinn saw and it told her all that she needed to know.

She advanced on her and shoved her against the door. It reminded her of the time she shoved Rachel against the wall in the school stairwell after Finn fucking Hudson kissed her and she shook her head at the parallels. She broke out of her thoughts at the look in Rachel's eyes and the desperate moan that fell from her lips.

"You're mine Rachel," she screamed and when Rachel reached for her she grabbed her wrists and held them over her head. "You're mine, do you get that?"

"Yours Quinn," she said exhaling a breath and then she was surprised when Quinn's lips crashed into hers and Quinn's tongue pushed into her mouth. She kissed her back with passion and Rachel pushed her hips into Quinn's body. Quinn took Rachel's wrists and held them with one hand while pulling her mouth away.

Rachel could see the fire and desperation in those eyes and it turned her the hell on. Quinn's free hand moved down her body and ripped her jeans open.

"This is all mine," she cupped Rachel's hot center. "All of you is mine Rachel… no one ever gets to touch what is mine do you get me?" Rachel nodded. She could see that Quinn's anger was clouding her normal sweet persona and Rachel had to admit she liked this just as much.

"Yes Quinn, I'm all yours… have me… take me." Quinn roughly pushed her hand into Rachel's pants and shoved two fingers into her without warning. Rachel gasped at the sudden intrusion but then bucked her hips into Quinn's hand. Quinn pushed her hips against Rachel's to stop her from riding her hand.

"Oh Quinn," she moaned. "I'm all yours now and forever please," she begged and Quinn was getting more and more turned on listening to her begging. She let go of Rachel's hands and dropped to her knees she ripped Rachel's jeans and panties down her legs. She heard the fabric tear and she wasn't sure what was ripped but she didn't fucking care.

"Mine," she growled and pressed her face into Rachel's wet core.

"Mmm," Rachel bit her lip and fought her instinct to push Quinn's head into her. It was clear that Quinn needed to be in complete control of her right now and she didn't mind one bit. Instead she balled her hands into tight fists and held on for the ride. Quinn pushed two fingers back inside her as she sucked her clit into her mouth.

"Oh fuck… Oh Quinn," Rachel hummed and when Quinn pulled out and pushed back in with three fingers Rachel gasped at the wonderful feeling of being filled so completely. Quinn bit down on her clit as she pounded and Rachel came hard; Quinn's name filling the room as Rachel screamed.

"Oh Quinn YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" She begged. Once her body was calm Quinn got to her feet and held her up until Rachel could feel her legs again. As her anger diminished she felt bad for what had just happened.

"Rachel I…" she trailed off as the tears overwhelmed her. "I-I'm so sorry," she cried and Rachel pulled her into a tight hug.

"Baby… why are you sorry?" She hugged her and waited for Quinn to explain but instead she just held her while Quinn cried into her shoulder. She hugged her until the tears were gone and when Quinn pulled away; tear streaked face, puffy eyes, and broken heart Rachel thought she had never looked more beautiful.

"Quinn-"

"I-I'm sorry… I'm so embarrassed for that I don't know what came over me," she started to cry again and looked to her feet.

"Hey," Rachel cupped her cheek and forced their eyes to meet. "No you don't… no please don't apologize for that… it was so… it was just so hot Quinn," Quinn smiled shyly as the embarrassment of what she just did washed over her. "It reminded me of that time in the hall after our ridiculous fight… oh how I wanted you to fuck me like that then too," Quinn giggled but then sadness came over her again and she started to cry again. "Baby," Quinn shook her head and walked away. Rachel pulled her torn clothes the rest of the way off and went after her. She followed Quinn into her bedroom.

"Quinn-"

"You were kissing her Rachel."

"No I wasn't… please trust me, I have never given you a reason not to," Quinn turned and Rachel could see the pain in her face. "How many times will it take before you see… you're the only one I'll ever want?" Quinn took a deep breath and melted. She could see Rachel's loyalty from space and she didn't know why she always thought the worst.

"Rachel I saw kissing and I… fuck I don't know what I saw, I just know it made me want to throw up."

"I know and I'm sorry baby… will you let me explain?"

"Always," Rachel stepped closer and put her hand on Quinn's cheek she pulled her into a sweet kiss and Quinn melted again.

_Fuck why did she always doubt this girl?_

When Rachel pulled away she bit her lip and Quinn waited.

"I was dancing with her and waiting for you," Quinn nodded and braced herself for the rest. "I was keeping my distance from her and I was thinking about you and as you know I was a bit drunk. I didn't even know she had gotten closer until I felt her lips on me," she felt Quinn shake and knew she was filled with anger again. "I-I knew it was wrong…. It wasn't you and maybe I didn't react as quickly as I normally would have had I not been thinking about you when it happened but as soon as her lips met mine I knew it was wrong and when she tried to deepen it I pushed her off. I slapped her so hard that I think I sprained my wrist," she saw Quinn's mouth gape open at that. "And then I looked for you. Sawyer told me you left and I went after you." Quinn nodded. "I'm so sorry that you saw that but Quinn… I don't want her and I didn't want that and you're the only one I'll ever want or need." Quinn smiled and stepped closer; she wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry… I guess I just… I'm always waiting for the other shoe to drop and for you to leave me."

"Why would I, you're the most perfect girl in the world?"

"I'm clearly not perfect Rachel."

"You are to me," Quinn dropped her head to Rachel's forehead. "And you are perfect for me, and Quinn I-" she was interrupted by Quinn's lips covering her own and that amazing tongue entering her mouth. Quinn picked her up and she wrapped her legs around her waist. She cupped Rachel's naked ass and pulled out of the kiss.

"I'll try to never forget it again… I promise," she whispered and when she saw that Rachel was confused she continued. "You asked how many times it'll take before I realize I'm the only one for you and I'm promising I'll try to never forget it again… I'll try to never doubt you again no matter how painful something is," Rachel nodded and smiled wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck. "And I'm still sorry for the angry and awful doorway sex."

"No," Rachel shook her head. "There was nothing awful about that and don't apologize for that ever again because it was um… it was fucking amazing and I would really like it if you would do it again," Quinn arched her eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Really," Rachel said as Quinn lowered her to the bed and hovered over her.

"Are we okay… like really okay?"

"Of course we are," Rachel kissed her. "I mean if you forgive me for not reacting fast enough when Paige assaulted me."

"Of course Rachel, as long as you forgive me for acting like a fool and not realizing what was really happening."

"Always Quinn," she kissed her hard and deep but when Quinn pulled away she moaned at the loss. "Why'd you stop?"

"I'm just going to go get the handcuffs," she said and Rachel moaned.

"Fuck Quinn!"

"Yeah that's the plan."

* * *

The next morning Rachel woke up very sore… but very satisfied.

Quinn had worked her over real good and for most of the night. She looked over at the angel sleeping next to her and it was a hard contrast to the possessive girl she had become last night, per Rachel's request of course.

And Rachel loved it.

She loved her so much and she never wanted to live a life without Quinn Fabray in it. She rolled over and kissed Quinn's cheek and heard her hum.

"Hey," she said sleepily and opened her eyes. The sight before her took her breath away. Rachel's hair was a mess and her makeup was smudged from all the crying and her body was decorated with several hickeys that Quinn was quite proud of.

"Hey back."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little sore," Quinn sat bolt upright at that and looked her over.

"I'm sorry baby if I hurt you and I-"

"You didn't hurt me and you didn't let me finish," Quinn smiled at Rachel flirting. "I was going to say I'm a little sore but it was so worth it," Quinn blushed in embarrassment.

"Well I hope you don't expect nights like that all the time because I much prefer worshipping you for the goddess you are over rough sex… although the rough sex was fun too," she winked and Rachel giggled.

"No of course I don't want that all the time, I love the way you handle me when we make love Quinn."

"And when we fuck."

"Yes and when we fuck," Rachel continued. "But last night was a fun new discovery and I wouldn't mind revisiting that on occasion… and I wouldn't mind doing it to you too." Quinn's eyes lit up at the thought.

"Me too," Quinn said with her lip pulled between her teeth.

"We're okay though right… last night and everything?"

"Yes Rachel I meant what I said about it… I will try my best to never doubt you ever again. If anyone ever kisses you again I will know to beat the ever loving shit out of them instead of taking it out on you."

"I like that idea," she cuddled into Quinn's side.

"We're a mess… makeup everywhere and our hair is all fucked up and-"

"Are you trying to say I look horrible?" Rachel wondered.

"No! I would never… and plus I said we. And it's not that we look horrible but we do look like we spent the night having very rough sex."

"Well I spent the night getting it and you weren't letting me return the favor."

"Are you complaining?" Quinn asked with her eyebrow arched.

"N-No… never I guess I just missed you, feeling you and tasting you," Quinn moaned. "And fucking you," Quinn nodded.

"Well join me in the shower and I'll let you have your way with me," Quinn walked toward the shower and Rachel followed. She had a bit of a limp but not one single complaint.

* * *

They were cuddled on the couch a while later when Sawyer came out of her room with headphones on. She saw them cuddled together and it brought a smile to her face to see them happy again. She tugged the headphones out of her ears and nodded to them.

"Glad you fixed your shit," Sawyer said to Quinn.

"Yeah well I fucking hate your friend," Quinn said and Sawyer smiled at that. "And Rachel hurt her hand smacking her."

"Yeah me too," Sawyer shook her hand and Quinn's mouth dropped while Rachel gasped.

"You hit her too?" Quinn wondered and Sawyer nodded.

"Yeah she was my friend and all but Quinn, I wasn't having her do that to you guys and for what it's worth," she met Quinn's eyes. "I saw Rachel tear her apart and that kiss was very much one-sided." Quinn nodded.

"Yeah I know," she kissed Rachel's cheek and then looked back to Sawyer. "I should've known that all along."

"Yeah you should've," Sawyer told her and saw Quinn's glare land on her. "Yeah so I'm going to go make some bacon… want some?" Quinn laughed at her friend and got to her feet.

"I'll help," she said and followed Sawyer into the kitchen. The doorbell rang and Rachel got to her feet.

"I'll get it," she smiled at Quinn across the kitchen before she opened the door.

"Oh," she said at the fact that Paige was standing before her.

"Hey Rachel," Rachel crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you want?" Rachel yelled and both Quinn and Sawyer walked over to them. Quinn's blood boiled at the sight of the girl as she walked over.

"Quinn I'm so-" her words were cut off as Quinn punched her right across her jaw with all of her strength.

"Ow! Fuck son of a bitch!" She shouted shaking her hand and Rachel gently grasped it in her hands and cradled it. Quinn never took her eyes off the girl who was now on the ground with a bleeding lip. "Stay the fuck away from Rachel and if you ever look at her again I will do a lot more than that." Paige nodded and Quinn slammed the door on her as she still lay on the ground outside.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Rachel asked and Quinn kissed her sweetly.

"I am now," she said and Rachel swooned.

"Well I meant your hand."

"Oh, _Oh_… no that fucking hurts," as the pain started to replace the anger. Sawyer came back with ice wrapped in a towel.

"Here," she handed it to her.

"Thanks," Quinn said but Rachel took it and led Quinn over to the kitchen table and sat her down and then gently wrapped her hand in the ice.

"Quinn, I know that was important to you and so fucking hot but baby you have to stop punching people," Rachel told her and Quinn shrugged.

"People? How many people have you punched?" Sawyer wondered.

"Um, well there is Finn… I hit him a lot but I punched him after he kissed Rachel at Nationals our junior year… and then Jesse St. Dickface."

"Okay I'm assuming that isn't his real last name?" Rachel laughed at that.

"His name is Jesse St. James."

"And he kissed you too? Seriously do the boys in Lame Ohio not know that you girls are gayer than a rainbow unicorn galloping through a pride parade?" Quinn laughed and then winced in pain.

"I know right," she said.

"No… and it's Lima."

"Nope, I've been there Rachel and it is most definitely lame," Rachel giggled and then set Sawyer straight.

"And Jesse didn't kiss me he threw eggs at me so Quinn beat him up," Sawyer nodded and smiled at her friend.

"Nice."

"Yeah and I was hella pregnant at the time too."

"Even cooler… well I'll continue to remind myself to never do anything to piss either of you off but I'm curious… why did Jesse St. Dickface throw eggs at you?" Quinn laughed at Sawyer giving him the nickname too.

"Well that is a long story," Rachel told her.

"I got time," Sawyer got up to start making breakfast and Rachel helped while they told her the whole saga of Jesse St. James.

And when Rachel looked over at Quinn as she cooked Quinn knew she would never make Rachel prove herself again.

It seemed like now they did- finally- get it right.

* * *

**A/N 2: The title comes from the song Get It Right by the Glee Cast.**

**See you all in about a month. I will be getting my outline for the story re-worked and then spend the rest of the time writing. I hope you all understand.**


	17. Chapter 17: In Your Eyes, I Am Complete

**A/N: Thank you all for your patience and I think that I have gotten the story back on track; and I hope you enjoy where I am going with this story now that I've gotten back into it.**

**I'm updating today because I enjoy symmetry. On January 5, last year I posted the first chapter of SIB so I thought today would be a perfect day to get this one going again. **

**One more thing; from now until further notice there will only be once a week updates (on Sundays) until I feel comfortably ahead and then I will return to two a week updates. Now on to the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: Sexting**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: In Your Eyes, I Am Complete**

"_You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally _

_better than your dreams."_

_-Dr. Suess_

_/ _

Quinn was on the train; she was going into New York for Rachel's NYADA concert and she was thrilled that it fell on the same weekend she would've been visiting anyway so it all worked out well. She was reading the book she had just bought when she was brought out of the land of make believe by the sound of her phone buzzing.

She opened it with a smile.

From Rachel: _I'm aching for you. You need to get here._

She moaned as she read that; she licked and then bit her lip before she replied.

From Quinn: _Where are you aching baby?_

From Rachel: _Everywhere. I want your tongue and fingers._

From Quinn: _Where do you want them?_

From Rachel: _I want your fingers inside me and I want you mouth and teeth on my nipple I want you to bite me._

Quinn adjusted in her seat as she felt herself getting wet.

From Quinn: _Are you alone?_

From Rachel: _Uh huh._

From Quinn: _And are you naked?_

From Rachel: _Almost… I still have my panties on. I'm rubbing myself over them. I'm soaking them Quinn I want your fingers. Hurry up and fill me please._

"Oh god," Quinn whispered. Or at least she thought she whispered but when a few heads turned her way she felt her face burn with embarrassment and then went back to what she was doing.

From Quinn: _Take them off but don't touch yourself until I tell you to._

It was a few moments before she got a reply.

From Rachel: _Oh god Quinn. My panties are gone. I may have ripped them off in my haste but I'm sure you'll buy me more. Can I touch myself now?_

From Quinn: _Yes but only one finger and only on your clit. Rub in circles. How wet are you?_

From Rachel: _Soooooo wet. Oh god Quinn this feels so good but I'd rather have your fingers or better yet your tongue licking and sucking and biting me._

From Quinn: _Fuck Rachel, me too. I want to lick up all of the juices you have for me._

From Rachel: _It's all for you. Always. Fuck Quinn can I fuck myself now?_

From Quinn: _Yes baby. One finger go slow and pretend it's me._

She waited several moments; she could feel her heart beating faster and wanted so badly to touch herself. But she wasn't going to do that on a public train. She would just have to wait for Rachel to do it.

From Rachel: _Oh fuck Quinn you fuck me so good. Can I have another finger? I want to be filled. _

From Quinn: _Yes Rachel and go faster to I want you to scream my name when you come._

From Rachel: _Oh Quinn, so close. So, so close. I'm so wet please lick it all up._

From Quinn: _I will as soon as I fucking can._

She was panting now and she wanted nothing more than to be the one inside of Rachel right now. Several moments later she got a reply.

From Rachel: _Oooooh fuck Quinn. I'm coming._

She didn't reply; instead she bit her lip and waited for Rachel to respond. And again it was several moments before she got a reply.

From Rachel: _Fuck babe that was so good. Almost as good as if you were doing it._

From Quinn: _I will be. You can fucking count on that._

From Rachel: _Can't wait ;)_

When Quinn got off the train about twenty minutes later she was surprised to see a flush faced Rachel waiting for her. And after Rachel greeted her with a toe curling kiss she knew she was wearing a dopey grin at the sight of her girlfriend's amused expression.

"Rachel I… you were…. I-"

"Full sentences babe."

"I thought you were home."

"I never said that… I just said that I was alone," she winked and Quinn's panties became wetter than they already were.

"So our sexting happened-"

"In the bathroom," Rachel pointed to the bathroom that she had just fucked herself in.

"And you were naked?" Rachel nodded with that sexy lip bite. "Fuck Rachel," she moaned.

"Yes Quinn… and since I ripped my panties I am not wearing any and this skirt is extremely short," Quinn moaned again. "And you promised me you'd work me over with your tongue… so we need to go."

"Yeah we do," she said but she tugged Rachel toward the bathroom rather than the exit. "But after that train ride there is no fucking way I'm waiting until we get to your apartment."

"Mm, Quinn I love the way you think," Rachel practically hopped into the bathroom where Quinn did in fact make good on her promise.

* * *

Brittany and Santana were cuddled on the couch. Brittany was on her back and Santana was lying between her legs with her front pressed against Brittany's, and her head resting on Brittany's chest. She could hear her heartbeat and the sound was mesmerizing.

When she finally risked her fears to give Brittany her whole heart; she had no idea how complete it would make her feel. She finally knew what people were talking about when they said they had found true happiness.

She lifted her head to look at Brittany's face and she found those eyes looking right at her and her amazing smile staring back at her. She moved her hands from Brittany's sides and slid them over those amazing abs and then she rested her head on her hands.

"The way you look at me Britt, the way you have always looked at me… it makes me feel complete," she husked and Brittany nodded.

"Me too Santana you always make me feel like the only girl in the world."

"That's because you are," she said sweetly and Brittany rolled her eyes at the silliness of that and Santana chuckled. "Well you are in my eyes," she crawled up her body and pressed their lips together. She felt her skin tremble when Brittany's hands slid under her top and pulled her closer.

"Do we have time?" She asked and Santana nodded.

"Yeah Rachel and Quinn are probably going to fuck several times in the train station bathroom before they come back here to annoy the hell out of us," Brittany's smiled widened as she circled her hand around Santana's neck and crashed their lips together.

They started to tug at each other's clothes but a loud knock on the door interrupted them.

"Fuck OFF!" Santana screamed and looked back at Brittany; within seconds their lips were pressed together again and she was sucking Brittany's tongue into her mouth. Another loud knock had her angrily getting off of Brittany and storming toward the door.

"What the actual fuck!? I guess some people don't know the meaning of the words FUCK OFF but they're about to fucking find out! Oh fuck," she mumbled the last words as she swung the door open to see Rachel's dads standing there and smiling at her.

"Nice to see you too Santana," Leroy said with a wide grin.

"Y-Yeah um… shit I'm sorry Mr. Berrys," she stammered. "I guess I wasn't expecting you."

"No one was… we decided to surprise Rachel for her concert, is she here?" Hiram asked and Santana shook her head.

"N-No she went to the train station to pick Quinn up and they're probably fuck-" she cut herself off. "I-I mean um," Leroy giggled and she closed her mouth.

"Relax Santana we know that Rachel and Quinn are horn dogs," he said and Santana laughed at how fucking cool Rachel's parents were.

A while later the Berry men sat at one end of the couch while Santana and Brittany sat at the other. They were having a conversation about Lima and what the two girls had been up to since Christmas break; when a loud bang interrupted them.

"What the fuck?" Santana said and then she blushed for Rachel a moment later when they heard her moan.

"Fuck Quinn… I want you so much right now," she breathed and then the two girls nearly fell into the apartment attached at the lips. Santana looked over at Rachel's dads as she was feeling second hand embarrassment for her friends. Leroy winked at her and mouthed _watch this_. He then looked back at the two girls who were oblivious to anyone else in the room.

"Quinn Fabray!" He yelled in that terrifying tone that had always scared the shit out of her. Quinn's eyes popped open and she thrust Rachel away from her harder than she intended because Rachel stumbled back and landed on the floor with a squeak.

Santana and Leroy were bellowing laughter and Quinn stood is shock.

"Fucking hell Quinn," Rachel whined as she got up and rubbed her ass. Quinn snapped out of her terrified stupor and rushed over to her.

"Oh shit Rach… I'm so sorry," she was fussing over Rachel who could only smile. She loved when Quinn was adorable and this was no exception.

And plus Quinn was literally rubbing her ass.

"It's okay baby you can kiss it better later," she whispered for only Quinn to hear and Quinn smirked, blushed, and pecked Rachel's lips.

"I'm still sorry, but your daddy still scares the shit out of me sometimes," Rachel nodded.

"Yeah I know," she said with a wink and then turned her fierce glare upon her daddy. "And you… that was really mean and now my ass hurts." Leroy only laughed harder.

"Yeah I know it was mean but it was fun," both men were on their feet as they hugged and kissed first Rachel and then Quinn.

"Quinn," Leroy said as he came in for a hug and saw her icy glare; he merely smirked.

"You know dad… you're the only person that gets away with that other than Rachel because if anyone else ever tortured me the way you do I'd tear them apart with my head bitchiness."

"And what makes me so special?"

"You're Rachel's daddy and I need to make an impression on you."

"Oh sweetie you made an everlasting impression on me years ago and no amount of head bitchiness will ever change that," he said and Quinn smiled. Santana meanwhile made gagging noised and he looked over at her.

"Don't worry Santana… you also made a lasting impression on me years ago as well," she gulped loudly.

"Uh oh," she mumbled and everyone laughed.

"This was a wonderful surprise dad," Rachel said to Hiram. "And daddy," she looked at Leroy.

"Yeah well we had miss your first theater production… there was no way we were missing this too," Hiram told her and pulled her into a hug. He kissed the top of her head. "We are so very proud of you," she smiled into his chest and then was pulled into a hug by her dad.

"We're proud of you too Quinn," Hiram said to her and she met his eyes. "And don't think we won't be going to your play as well."

"That you wrote," Leroy beamed with pride as if she was his own daughter and Quinn reveled in it. She had always sought out this kind of acknowledgement from her own father and never got it but this… from these two men… this was better.

And more important.

"Well I didn't write it I just-"

"Wrote it," Hiram cut her off and she giggled.

"Edited it," she corrected and both men shrugged.

"Same difference," Leroy said and Quinn would've argued but there would be no point. Instead she just nodded and thanked them.

"Alright what do you say we treat you ladies to a wonderful brunch before we go watch Rachel be amazing?" Leroy suggested.

"Rachel is amazing every day," Quinn said with a smitten look on her face that made Rachel melt and attack her with kisses.

This time both Santana and Leroy made gagging noises.

* * *

Rachel was nervous, more nervous than she had ever been in her life. There were Broadway producers, agents, and managers out in that audience and she felt like she was going to vomit.

The concert would consist of 6 performers; a male and a female student from each year excluding freshman. And 10 songs; each student would sing a solo and a duet with their classmate and then all 6 performers were singing the closing number.

Rachel was going to sing with Kurt because they were the two chosen from their year.

_Naturally_- she thought.

And since she was a sophomore and ladies were first… she would be the first to perform and she was freaking the fuck out.

There were Broadway people out there and she was afraid she would choke again.

She was pacing back and forth across the stage and what she didn't know was that Quinn was off to the side; watching her. She slowly walked over to her oblivious girlfriend trying to hide something behind her back. Once she was closer Rachel finally noticed her and the smile that spread across her moth at that was… everything.

"Hey baby," Quinn greeted with a kiss and Rachel smiled into it. And then she gasped when Quinn revealed what she had been hiding.

"Quinn," she said with adoration as a bouquet of gardenias was revealed.

"Break a leg Rachel," she smiled warmly again and pressed a quick kiss to those amazing lips.

"Thank you love… and these are wonderful, but I gotta tell you Quinn. I am freaking the fuck out." Quinn laughed and saw Rachel's glare.

"I'm sorry… it's just I knew you were freaking out already. You're kind of obvious but Rachel this is what you were born to do," she shrugged. "I mean besides me," she teased and Rachel laughed; which was her goal. "You go out there and you open up this show with style and I will be the one cheering the loudest."

"I love you," Rachel kissed her again. She deepened it but only briefly because they heard Kurt behind them.

"Seriously ladies… can't you keep it in your pants for like five minutes," he whined and she turned to him with a beaming Rachel Berry smile that Quinn loved to see.

"Kurt are you ready to share the stage with me again… like old times?"

"Yes let's go out there and impress," he winked and Quinn smiled at him.

"Break a leg Kurt," he smiled at her and then her eyes landed on Rachel again. "I love you."

"I love you Quinn," she replied and pulled her into a heated kiss that ended when they heard a loud drawn out whistle. They broke the kiss and saw Brody standing there smirking.

"Pig," Quinn told him and he shrugged.

"Break a leg Rachel," he said as he passed by them.

"Thanks and hey Brody," he looked back. "My mom is having a celebratory party-ish thing at her house after this and you're invited," his smile widened.

"Thanks Rachel but I'm here with my girlfriend and I don't know if she is welcome at the celebratory party-ish thing."

"Of course she is… why wouldn't she be?"

"Well you guys hated my last girlfriend and-"

"That's because she was a psycho bitch," Quinn cut in and he giggled.

"Yeah but what if you feel the same way about this one."

"Brody, she is invited but if you're worried about us not liking her then that probably means she is all wrong for you because," Rachel paused with a shrugged. "Well let's face it we're awesome at picking out friends," Quinn laughed at that. "But she is more than welcome and we will be nothing but polite and cordial at all times."

"Okay Rachel… and thanks."

"Unless she reveals her psycho side and then all bets are off," Quinn promised and he nodded. He knew Quinn well enough to know when she wasn't kidding and this was no exception. She was terrifying sometimes.

"Break a leg Brody," Quinn called to him before looking at Rachel again. She leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'll leave you to get ready and I'm so excited to watch you performing again."

"Me too," Rachel said with a huge smile. She already felt so much less anxious. It was amazing what Quinn's undying love and unyielding support did for her confidence. And then Quinn slapped her ass and she squealed.

"Now go out there and kick some ass," she said as she walked toward the exit. Rachel laughed at her crazy girlfriend and started preparing for her solo.

Quinn made her way into the seats just before the curtain rose. She had a seat between Santana and Puck… as usual.

She was suddenly very nervous herself and was controlling her breathing. She hoped Rachel nailed the song to the wall the way she always did.

The curtain rose and there she stood.

A shining star… and Quinn felt chill bumps spread throughout her body.

And then Rachel winked in her direction; she knew it was for her… and she had never felt so special. When Rachel started to sing her chill bumps doubled.

_Love soft as an easy chair  
Love fresh as the morning air  
One love that is shared by two  
I have found with you_

_Like a rose under the April snow_  
_I was always certain love would grow_  
_Love ageless and evergreen_  
_Seldom seen by two_

_You and I will make each night a first_  
_Every day a beginning_  
_Spirits rise and their dance is unrehearsed_  
_They warm and excite us, cause we have the brightest love_

_Two lives that shine as one_  
_Morning glory and midnight sun_  
_Time we've learned to sail above_  
_Time won't change the meaning of one love_  
_Ageless and ever evergreen_

When the song ended; every single person in the room was on their feet and Quinn felt honor and pride and being the girl lucky enough to be on the arm of the girl that had a room full of Broadway bigwigs on their feet.

"Well that is certainly a way to open the show," Carmen Tibideaux voice sounded and the cheering quieted down a bit. "Ladies and gentleman… Rachel Berry," she called and the crowd went nuts again. Rachel nodded and curtsied; before ducking back behind the curtain and into Kurt's waiting arms.

"Thanks a lot Rachel," he said trying to sound angry but she could only hear excitement and pride. How in the hell am I supposed to follow that." She smiled and a happy tear escaped her eye. "How are any of us supposed to follow that? The only thing better would have been if Barbra herself had sung that."

"Kurt it wasn't that good."

"Rachel it was outstanding… I'll be surprised if you don't leave here with a least some business cards," she blushed and he cupped her cheek. "This is the moment you have waited your entire life for and you nailed it to the wall," she was full on crying now. "And I am so proud to know you Rachel," he kissed her cheek.

"Ladies and gentleman… Mr. Kurt Hummel," Carmen's voice called and he huffed an exasperated breath.

"Holy hell… I hope I don't fall on my face," he said and she patted his arm.

"Break a leg Kurt," she told him as he walked away. Then she felt warms arms circle her waist and turn her around. She didn't have to see to know who they belonged to and when she turned she was greeted by amazing hazel eyes shining with tears.

"Rachel that was… I-I I'm speechless," tears were streaming down her eyes now.

"You? Never," Rachel teased.

"You were so… I mean they were on their feet and I… I-I'm so proud of you Rachel Berry and I am so proud to be with you," she bit her lip and Rachel pulled her into a heated kiss. After breaking for air; Rachel looked deep into her eyes.

"I was thinking about you… and us when I sang it," Quinn nodded.

"I figured… I mean I hoped," she corrected and Rachel chuckled.

"You have always been my greatest source of inspiration Quinn; I mean you are literally my dream come true."

"You're mine too," Quinn promised.

"I still have Broadway to conquer and I will but when I found you I found a different and equally amazing dream come true… it's pretty damn good when real life is better than any fantasy isn't it?"

"It sure is baby."

"I am complete with you Quinn… in your eyes… in your arms… in your heart."

"You complete me too Rachel," with that Quinn lent her head down and pecked her cheek. Then they turned to watch Kurt shine. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist again… not wanting to let her go just yet and they watched as Kurt made a wonderful impression of his own.

And when he was done singing, he met them backstage and they listened to Carmen talking.

"Two for two huh?" She asked and the crowd went wild. "Little known fact… those two shining stars are from the same small town," the crowd awed and cheered loudly.

Quinn was certainly proud of Kurt; but she may have been a bit smug that Rachel's ovation was louder than his. And as the night wore on no one else compared. The only thing that came close was Rachel's duet with Kurt; and Rachel's solo during the group number.

The way the crowd responded it was obvious that she wasn't only Quinn's favorite of the night but the entire crowd's as well.

* * *

Cassie wanted to congratulate Rachel after her amazing performance so as the show was finishing up; she made her way over to where she could see Quinn and guessed that she was with Rachel's friends and family. She was standing off to the side waiting for Rachel when a face from her past slowly came into her sights.

"Oh my god," she shouted and then covered her mouth. Everyone looked over at her and she was willing herself to disappear.

"Oh my god," Shelby repeated at the sight of her. She walked toward Cassie who was standing stunned. "Cassie July?" She asked and there was no way she was going to avoid this so she had to just face it.

"Shelby Corcoran," she greeted with a smile. Shelby nearly tackled her in a hug and Cassie resisted her urge to do more than just hug her. She hated that even after all these years this woman could still turn her to a pile of mush with a simple touch. When Shelby pulled away Cassie frowned at the loss but quickly covered it.

"So how have you been?" Shelby asked.

"I'm good I teach-" her words were cut off as Rachel walked over to them.

"Hey mom," she greeted and Cassie's mouth dropped. "Hey Cassie," Rachel smiled in her direction. "How do you guys know each other?"

"No fucking way," Cassie whispered at the same time.

"We-We um," Shelby was wringing her hands nervously. "We sort of _knew_ each other in college," Shelby said and this time Rachel's mouth dropped.

"No fucking way!" She repeated Cassie's words but definitely didn't whisper them.

"What.. what is it?" Shelby asked and Rachel could see that Cassie was mortified so she let go of that fact that her mom had a lesbian affair in college for the sake of her friend's sanity and she changed the subject.

"Oh no, it's nothing…" Rachel shook her head. "I-I was just surprised. It's such a small world," Shelby arched her eyebrow in confusion. "Cassie is my dance teacher at NYADA," Shelby smiled and nodded.

"Oh wow… well it fits… you always did know how to work those hips," Cassie coughed loudly and knew that Shelby was flirting a bit… hell even Rachel could tell and it kind of grossed her out. She didn't want to think about her mom… and her teacher…

She shuddered at the thought and pushed it as far back to her mind as possible.

"Ugh," she said so quiet that no one even heard her.

"Well Cassie… I'm having a small party celebration for Rachel and Kurt back at my place and I would love for you to join us… we can catch up," she said with a suggestive eyebrow and Cassie flushed bright red.

"Ugh gross mom," Rachel stormed off and Shelby smirked at her daughter. Shelby looped her arm through Cassie's and smiled at her.

"Come on… I can't wait to get you alone," Cassie sucked in a breath. "And talk about what you have been up to since college.

Cassie's face blushed as her mind went wild with the possibilities.

/

The party was in full swing. Cassie and Shelby were in the kitchen having coffee and talking, Rachel was watching from the other room and it was kind of grossing her out.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked and her voice sounded concerned as her eyes peered over at the women. Rachel pulled her eyes away from her mom and Cassie and looked at Quinn.

"In college my m-mom a-and… Cassie, they like… _had an affair_," she shuddered again but Quinn laughed. "I'm serious Quinn."

"Really?" Quinn's mouth fell open.

"Yeah… remember when I told you that Cassie said I remind her of someone she dated in college?" Quinn nodded. "Well there is a reason why I reminded her of the girl," she motioned with her hand to the two women… and how cozy they were. "Ugh gross," Rachel repeated her earlier words.

"I think it's cute… and hey if it makes them happy," Quinn shrugged.

"Yeah but my mom likes guys, she never even indicated."

"She also never indicated that she was completely straight Rachel."

"Ugh gross," she repeated for a third time and Quinn giggled. "Come on I-I can't watch that anymore."

"It's kind of hot."

"Quinn don't ever say that again," Rachel chastised and they walked over to Kurt and Blaine.

They were chatting idly when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Shelby called from the kitchen but didn't move away from Cassie. Brody opened the door and caught Rachel's eye.

"Hey Brody," he smiled at her and walked in followed by his girlfriend. She was pretty but she seemed kind of flaky.

"Hey guys," he greeted first Quinn and then Rachel with pecks on their cheeks. "This is my girlfriend Manda," Santana scoffed and looked over at them.

"Manda_ really_?" She asked him but when she saw the girl nodding her eyes landed on her. She was nodding so wildly Santana thought her head might fall off.

"Yeah," she spoke and her voice was even more annoying than Rachel's when she gets on one of her endless rants. "My name is actually Amanda."

"No shit," Santana said sarcastically and then girl nodded wildly again. Santana winced.

_Damn she was going to fucking hurt herself_.

"Yeah it really is," she giggled and Santana smirked; she didn't even know when she was being patronized. Hell she probably wouldn't know what patronize meant. "But Amanda is sooooooo boring and Mandy sounds so childish… and I don't want to sound childish when I'm a big Hollywood actress," Santana rolled her eyes. She even ranted like Rachel. "So I decided on Manda."

"Oh… Kay," Santana said to her and then her eyes landed on Brody's while his girlfriend started to talk to Quinn and Rachel. "No," she said to him seriously.

"She's nice and-"

"Just no Brody… trust me on this," He walked closer to her. "You'll wind up strangling her and what would that do to your Broadway dreams… you wouldn't do so well in prison, Man Candy," she winked and he looked over at his hot and very ditzy girlfriend and knew she was probably right.

"I'm going to have a hard time finding a girl that passes your test, aren't I?"

"Yeah you are… and even if she passes my test, you'll still have Berry and Q that need to approve," he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He acted as if it was a problem but they both knew he loved having people that cared enough to try and help with his horrible dating choices. "So keep working your way through every hottie in New York… and please use protection… imagine having a mini version of that running around?" She curled her lip and he giggled.

"Ah whatever… it's not like I'm going to marry her and right now she is fun."

"If you say so dude… I don't see how that is fucking possible. When she opens her mouth I just want to shove something into it," she saw him smirk.

"Mm, me too." Her mouth dropped.

"That's fucking gross dude," she caught onto his disgusting innuendo. "But whatever makes the little guy happy," she turned away from him.

"Hey, he's not little!" He called after her and she was laughing.

/

Rachel was sitting on the couch when Cassie approached her.

"You're going to keep your mouth shut that you know about us right?" She asked Rachel who smirked but nodded.

"Yeah."

"And you're not going to tell her that I never got over the crush on her… right?"

"Your secret is safe with me Cassie," Rachel told her and Cassie smiled and slumped back to the couch.

"Small world huh?"

"I know right."

"Well at least it makes sense then."

"What does?"

"Why you remind me of her so much," Rachel nodded again. And then a loud squeal was heard when Beth's babysitter brought her into the apartment.

"Mommy," she screamed and ran into Shelby's arms.

"Mommy?" Cassie asked, shocked with her mouth hanging open. "She had another kid."

"Well not technically," Rachel saw her eyebrows arch in confusion. "Technically, Quinn had her… and mom adopted her." Cassie shook her head.

"Wait, Quinn had a kid?" Rachel nodded. "And your mom adopted her," Rachel nodded again. "So your girlfriend's biological daughter was adopted by your biological mother?"

"Yeah," Rachel said with a giggle at her expression.

"Damn Rachel that is like some fucked up Jerry Springer shit," Rachel laughed.

"Not really… I mean yeah it seems that way but… Shelby wanted a baby that she could actually raise and Quinn wanted her baby to be with my mom because my mom created me," Cassie's eyebrow rose in confusion again.

"Wait your mom didn't raise you?"

"No she was a surrogate for my two dads."

"Fucking hell Rachel… your family tree is all kinds of confusing," Rachel laughed again.

"Yeah but it's all love and that is all that matters."

Quinn exited the bathroom a few moments later and saw Beth from across the room. Beth caught sight of her as well.

"Mama Quinn!" She yelled and ran toward Quinn who squatted and held out her arms. Both Cassie and Rachel could see that Quinn was crying as she held her baby girl tight in her arms.

"Yeah I guess it is all love isn't it?"

Rachel nodded.

It sure was.

* * *

Puck and Sawyer arrived to the party a bit late because she got into another huge argument over the phone with her father when she told him she wasn't coming home for spring break or for the summer.

In the end she decided to go home for the summer and have it out with him once and for all and finally start living the life she wants to lead not the one he wants her to.

And of course Puck agreed to be there every step of the way.

And after a heated make-out session in the cab of his truck they finally made it to the party. As they rode up the elevator she could feel his palm sweating.

"Why are you nervous… shouldn't I be the nervous one?" She asked and he shot her his sideways grin. "I mean I'm meeting your daughter for the first time." He nodded.

"Yeah and your nerves are understandable but I'm nervous too… all I have wanted ever since Beth was born was to be the kind of man that she could be proud to call her father. And you're a big part of that. Sawyer you are the first time I've ever gotten it right in the love department and I just want Beth to be proud of me."

"Puck she's four."

"I know but I always want to be the kind of dad to her that my father never was to me," he said and she kissed him soundly.

"I definitely know that feeling," she was staring into his eyes and she fell deeper in love.

She wanted this man to be her everything one day.

She had no doubts about that.

When they walked in, Beth turned and looked over at him.

"Dada Noah," she screamed and much the same way she ran to Quinn she ran to him and again the parallels were the same.

He was crying as he held her.

"Beth," he said and pulled out of the hug. "I want you to meet someone very important to me," she grinned. "Beth this is my girlfriend Sawyer," Beth smiled at her. Sawyer squatted down and held out her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Beth," the kid arched her eyebrow and all Sawyer could see was Quinn in those eyes and she grinned.

"Hi," she waved and then she grabbed Sawyer's hand. "Play with me," she demanded and of course Sawyer let the kid drag her away. As she passed a smiling Quinn she met her eyes.

"She's gorgeous Quinn," she saw Quinn smiling proudly before Beth pulled her into her bedroom. Puck followed and the three of them had a tea party and as Puck watched Sawyer playing with Beth like they were both four he knew he wanted to spend his life with this woman.

And have a family with her.

In her eyes he felt complete.

Hell he'd drop to one knee right now if he wasn't afraid it would scare her off.

Instead he just stared in awe as two of his four favorite girls interacted beautifully. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Beth's voice.

"Drink dada Noah," she demanded and he proudly picked up that fucking tea cup and drank that imaginary tea like a badass.

Oh how things have changed for Noah Puckerman.

And he loved every second of it.

* * *

After the party Hiram and Leroy kissed the girls goodbye and headed back to their hotel room; they had and early flight.

After they left, Quinn just wanted to go home and cuddle with her girl. And she was halfway there. Rachel was in the shower and she was sitting on the couch waiting for her. Santana joined her and rested her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"The shrimp was outstanding wasn't she?"

"Did you doubt she wouldn't be?" Quinn answered her with a question of her own and smiled inwardly because she knew Santana was proud.

"No I didn't," she admitted. And Quinn laid her head against Santana's head. "I miss you Q," she added and felt Quinn smile against her head.

"I miss you too… I miss all of you so much it's sickening. I mean Sawyer is awesome and I'm so lucky I got paired with her last year," Santana nodded. "But you're all here… my family is all here in New York and sometimes I feel so left out."

"Aw, Quinn."

"No I know it's my choice and all but sometimes it just really fucking sucks," she felt Santana move so she lifted her head and met the brown eyes of her best friend.

"You're right we all need to make more of an effort."

"No that's not what I meant I-"

"No we do… I mean Rachel visits you all the time but none of the rest of us has even made an effort," she saw Quinn frowning and instantly felt bad.

"That's not true last year you visited me all the time."

"Yeah last year… how about this year?" Quinn pouted again. She didn't want Santana to feel worse. "And how about the rest of these losers?"

"San, they have lives to lead too and-"

"No, we have been shitty friends Q and I'm not standing for it." Quinn started to laugh as she continued. "Now you have your show coming up soon right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay well I'm going to make sure all of these assholes are there to support you even if I have to drag them there."

"Thanks Santana," Quinn said smiling wide.

"Yeah well you deserve it."

"I really miss you," Quinn repeated Santana's words.

"Yeah me too," Santana repeated Quinn's as well. Their moment was interrupted when a very excited Rachel Berry came running from the bedroom and jumped on the couch on Quinn's other side.

"Hey baby," she kissed her deeply.

"Fuck off," Santana grumbled and moved away from them. Rachel merely laughed.

"You're just jealous Satan," Santana shrugged. So what if she was fucking right. "Where's Britt?"

"She got called into work for some shit," Quinn withheld a laugh because Santana was always the bitchiest when Brittany wasn't around.

"Well we are going to watch a movie and get our cuddle on… you're welcome to join us," Rachel offered. Santana smiled at that.

"Thanks Rachel that'll be nice… but you two better not start touching each other or I will ends you," Rachel snorted laughter and nodded.

"We'll be good." It was quiet for a moment and then Quinn got to her feet and found a movie to watch. Santana looked at Rachel.

"You were awesome today Berry," Rachel's wide eyes landed on her. "I mean I was proud to say that I got to see you shine long before any of those jokers could."

"Aw Santana… thank you," she said and hugged her tight. "It's times like this that I remember why I put up with all of your crap."

"Fuck you Berry," she shouted and slumped back to her seat as Quinn joined them. "So what lame ass chick flick are you bitches making me watch?"

"None… I picked out one of your favorite horror movies," she said and Santana's wicked smiled widened.

"Quinn," Rachel whined. "I hate horror movies."

"I know but baby I really want you to cuddle against me when you're scared," she shrugged. "Call me selfish." Rachel couldn't help but smile at that and did in fact cuddle into Quinn's side.

"Okay but if I have nightmares I'm going to be really mad at you."

"I'll take my chances," Quinn teased and Santana grumbled.

"Seriously Rachel… like you could stay mad at Quinn, you're annoyingly horny for her and don't try to deny it," Rachel shot her a smug grin and an equally smug shoulder shrug. "And you two better keep those fucking hands where I can see them," both girls just laughed because of course they would.

Not.

About twenty minutes into the film Rachel was so freaked out and on edge that when a knock sounded on the door. She jumped and knocked her head against Quinn's; and she screamed so loud that Santana jumped as well.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Ow!"

"Fucking hell Rachel!" All three girls screamed within seconds of each other. "Come in," Santana yelled at the door and Rachel turned to Quinn and inspected her head.

"Hey guys mind if we join?" Mike asked as Tina, Kurt and Blaine came in.

"Sure," Santana answered because the other two were lost in each other.

"I'm sorry baby," Rachel said with a pout and Quinn rubbed her head. She could never resist Rachel Berry's pout though and she smiled warmly.

"Kiss it better," she stuck her lip out and Rachel kissed her head and then kissed the pout off of her lips.

"You two are so lame," Santana told them with her lip curled at their cuteness. But her attitude died when Brittany bounced into the room and jumped on her lap. "Britt what are you… I thought you were working."

"I was… but I got it done as quickly as possible so I could come home and be with you," she couldn't say anymore because Santana was kissing her.

"I'm so glad," she said before lowering her voice. "I was lonely without you."

"Yeah and we're the lame ones," Quinn told her having heard her anyway. She giggled when Santana flipped her middle finger at her before she and Brittany started to make out again. Kurt and Blaine sat down on the other couch and Mike had pulled Tina onto his lap in the chair.

"So what's up?" Quinn asked all of them. Tina shrugged and answered her.

"Nothing we just… we kind of wanted to continue the celebration of Rachel and Kurt's big night."

"Well mostly Rachel's," Kurt added.

"Stop that babe you were brilliant too," Blaine told him and Kurt couldn't contain the stupid smile that left him with.

"Unless you guys are busy then we can just leave," Mike said.

"Nonsense… no don't be silly Quinn and Santana were forcing me to watch this horrendous horror film and I think the more the merrier," Mike smiled at her.

"Well alright," he said and Tina grumbled.

"Ugh I hate horror movies," she whined and he nuzzled her neck. "I'll protect you," he whispered before he placed a sweet kiss to her lips and she smiled into it.

"Okay… I'm such a sucker for you Mike Chang," he beamed at that.

"Oh and listen up losers… we are all going to Quinn's play in a few weeks because she fucking deserves it and if you can't make you best tell me now or else I'll break your faces."

"Yeah that's the kind of support I want Santana… threats," She met Santana's eyes and both girls knew they were both kidding. "But seriously guys it would be awesome if you could be there but I don't want you to feel like you're obligated."

"We're already going Quinn," Kurt told her in a tone that sounded a lot like _duh_.

"Y-You are?"

"Yeah when Rachel bought her ticket she bought one for each of us too." Her eyes landed on Rachel who was smiling shyly.

"You didn't tell me."

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well it is," she kissed Rachel before turning to her best friend. "And you knew too?" Santana nodded.

"Yeah well the midget wanted it to be a surprise and you know how I love threatening people," Quinn giggled. "But seriously Quinn of course we would all be there… we're family." Quinn nodded because it was true; Santana winked at her.

They were again sharing the same thought.

"Alright let's get this movie going again," Quinn said and restarted the movie from the beginning and Rachel looked around the room. Kurt and Blaine were cuddled together in the most adorable way, as were Santana and Brittany. Then her eyes peered over to Mike and Tina. She giggled because Tina was hiding her face in his chest much like how she had been with Quinn earlier and she moved back into Quinn's side.

All she could think about was how each one of her close friends had bared witness to her very first standing ovation… outside of show choir and she was so thankful that they were all- as always- by her side.

She hoped they always would be.

* * *

**A/N 2: The title comes from the song In Your Eyes by Peter Gabriel. The song Rachel sang was Evergreen by Barbra Streisand.**

**I thank you all again for your patience while I got my head together over this. It means a lot that you all stuck around for this story and I hope it lives up to most of your expectations. I love you all xx.  
**


	18. Chapter 18: For Us, There is No End

**A/N: One of my reviewers asked if I can make the updates on Thursday instead of Sunday until I go back to twice a week updates and since I don't care either way; that is what I'm going to do; so for anyone that wants an alternative to the show, the updates will be on Thursdays instead.**

**The play that Quinn helped write and performs in this chapter is the plot of a screenplay I wrote and have the copyright for so please don't steal it; however the names have been changed. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: For Us, There is No End**

"_Life isn't about finding yourself. Life is about creating yourself."_

_-George Bernard Shaw_

_/ _

Rachel was sitting on the train. She was annoyed looking at all of her friends. Kurt was resting his head on Blaine's shoulder as they looked out the window at the passing trees. Brittany had her legs across Santana's lap and the girl was gently massaging them. And Tina was whispering something into Mike's ear with her arms around his neck.

And Rachel was annoyed.

It was times like this that she missed Quinn the most.

Everyone was cuddled close to their loved one and hers was still miles away.

Fucking distance.

She was so glad spring break was in one week and she would get to spend an entire week in the arms of her one and only.

But first they had this weekend and then would only have to wait a week to be together again; and this weekend was Quinn's play. She literally couldn't wait until she was in that audience supporting Quinn the way Quinn always supported her.

But even more than that she couldn't wait to be in those arms again.

They still had two more years of this to get through and Rachel was already sick to fucking death of it… but she didn't want to even think about that. She would start panicking about saying goodbye again and that wasn't happening for several months. So she pushed those thoughts to the back of her head and instead focused on the ones of her and Quinn alone in a beach house for an entire week.

Well not alone because Kurt and Blaine would be there, and Brittany and Santana, as well as Tina, Mike, and of course Sawyer and Noah… it was Sawyer's family's beach house after all. And Sawyer was even nice enough to invite Brody and Manda.

_Ugh Manda_; she hated Brody's new girlfriend.

Well hate's a strong word… it was more like she wanted to strangle the girl every time she opened her mouth because of the sheer stupidity that fell out of it… she made Finn Hudson seem like a rocket scientist.

But so far she was sweet, and she seemed to make Brody happy and that was all that mattered except that she knew Brody could do so much better. She shrugged- _It was his life_.

Her phone buzzed in her hand and her body thrummed with arousal at the thought of it being Quinn. It was the longest two weeks ever. She had to endure a Brittany and Santana week long sex fest because Brittany's bosses asked her to choreograph one of the company's shows and her bosses like it so much they asked her if she would be the lead choreographer in the following year's Christmas show that they always put. She- of course- said yes and they said if that goes well then she would be considered for the recently vacated choreographer's position; if she was interested and of course she was.

So Santana saw fit to reward her several times a day for an entire week and though she was happy for them she was so frustrated at the same time. Quinn had done her part to help including; getting her off via text message during Rachel's acting class. It was so steamy she had to rush to the nearest bathroom to finish herself off, and then there was the Skype sex the following night when Quinn finally did what she always wanted her to do… she got her off using only her words. She wouldn't allow Rachel to touch herself until after it was over. And then she talked Rachel through two more orgasms where she was allowed to touch herself.

It was amazing.

But there was nothing like Quinn's touch and she was aching for it. So she fumbled with her buzzing phone and felt a pang of disappointment when it wasn't Quinn's number but a number she didn't know.

However, her disappointment was very short lived.

"Hello," she said into her phone and a male voice came over the line.

"Rachel Berry?"

"Yes."

"Hello my name is James Thomas and I am with the Spencer and Cohen talent agency and I was wondering if you would be able to come in and meet with us. We are very interested in meeting with you at your earliest convenience."

"Oh my god!" She squealed and every one of her friends looked at her. "Y-Yes I-I would love that Mr. Thomas," everyone watched as she listened with her mouth still gaping open. "Y-Yes sir… I um, I can be there whenever you want."

"Well we wouldn't want to interfere with your classes at NYADA Rachel… so how about you tell me a time that is most convenient for you?" She opened and closed her mouth several times as she tried to remember her schedule which seemed to be eluding her at the moment.

"Umm yes sir," she thought about her classes and then just picked a time. If she missed one class so be it. "Well sir I believe I have time Monday morning… so is nine a good time?" She bit her lip and waited. It sounded as if he was flipping papers.

"Yes Rachel that would be perfect," he said and she beamed. "When you arrive just give the receptionist your name okay and I look forward to meeting you."

"You too Mr. Thomas."

"Please Rachel call me James," he said and her smile widened.

"Will do James," she said and ended the call. When her eyes met her waiting friends she could only grin.

"What the fuck Rachel?" Santana finally yelled.

"T-That was a talent agency they want to meet with me on Monday," several gasps were heard but everyone was smiling.

"That's awesome Rachel," Mike said.

"Yeah Rachel… I'm really happy for you," Brittany told her and Rachel beamed.

"So am I," Kurt squealed, got to his feet and pulled her into a hug.

"Congrats Rachel," Blaine said as Kurt released her and she hugged Blaine. Tina and Mike were next.

"You are really on your way Rachel," Tina whispered and Rachel hugged her tight.

"I feel like a proud brother," Mike said also hugging her.

"Well you are," Rachel told him. Brittany squealed and got to her feet to hug Rachel too. When Brittany pulled back Rachel's eyes landed on Santana who was filing her nails and looked at her through her eyelashes. Rachel held out her arms for a hug and Santana scoffed but she rose to her feet.

"Oh what the hell," she wrapped her arms around the girl and held her tight. "You are fucking amazing Rachel," she whispered for only her to hear. "I am so proud of you."

"Thanks Santana," Rachel whispered into her shoulder. When the hug ended Rachel got back to her seat and pulled out her phone again.

From Rachel: _I just got amazing news babe._

The reply was instant.

From Quinn: _What is it?_

From Rachel: _I'll tell you when I see you but baby you are going to get so lucky._

From Quinn: _That sounds like heaven Rach._

From Rachel: _It will be. We're going to fuck so good when you find out._

From Quinn: _Good god woman_.

From Rachel: _Haha love you xx_

From Quinn: _Love you too_.

* * *

As soon as Rachel got off the train she ran to a waiting Quinn and kissed her passionately.

"Whoa Rach," she breathed. "What was that for?"

"I-I got a call on the train a-a-and it was someone from a talent agency," Quinn's mouth dropped in shock and pride. "A-And I have a meeting with him on Monday."

"Oh my god!"

"I know," Rachel breathed out before Quinn claimed her lips again. She was trying to pour everything she felt for the girl into the kiss and hoped Rachel could feel it.

And Rachel could feel it.

Everyone crowded around them as they made out and were all starting to feel like creepers watching them like that.

"Oh… Kay," Kurt drew the word out trying to get them to stop but of course it was a futile effort. "So we're kind of standing here," he continued.

"Fuck off!" Santana shouted which brought the girls out of their bliss with giggles. Kurt looked at Santana.

"Okay so yelling and cursing is what gets them to stop… got it."

"We are going out for breakfast so you two can get your fuck on," Santana told them and both girls nodded. "We'll meet you at your place when you're done." She curled her lip as she said it but she knew how much they missed each other and she also knew how hard she and Brittany made it on Rachel sometimes but even though she knew she still couldn't help herself.

_Just look at Brittany._

_Who could blame her?_

But she did feel bad for Rachel over how their constant kissing and touching and fucking must have made it even more unbearable to be lonely and without her girl. The least she could do was give them some uninterrupted alone time.

"Okay," Quinn said and everyone turned away. "And thanks guys… you know for coming to watch the play."

"We wouldn't miss it Quinn," Mike said and then they all left.

"Come on Quinn… I need you," Rachel dragged Quinn outside and into the first available taxi.

They may have started during the ride but the driver didn't notice… or if he did he didn't say anything.

/

Rachel and Quinn spent most of the morning in bed; getting reacquainted. Rachel had to admit that although she hated the distance, she loved how hot they were for each other when they were finally together. Honestly they always had been and always would be extremely hot for each other but somehow with the time and distance it made it even more intense and passionate and lust filled.

It was like how they were back in high school but multiplied by a hundred and that's how the orgasms felt too. Their friends of course picked on them about it but they didn't really mind.

Rachel would love to see how any of them would be doing in their relationships if their time apart hadn't only been one year.

It was torture.

But the rewards were plentiful.

And again so were the orgasms.

After several rounds in the bed, the shower, the couch and then the shower again; Quinn called Santana so that their friends could get ready before the show. Quinn had to leave for costume and makeup before they got there. Rachel pulled her into a deep kiss before sending her off with a playful pat on the ass.

Quinn squealed looked back and winked.

"I love you Rachel Berry."

"I love you more Quinn Fabray."

"Not possible," Quinn said with a pout and Rachel giggled.

"We'll argue about this later just go out there and shine for me."

"Will do," Quinn winked again and left. A few minutes later everyone showed up at the door. Santana was banging on it incessantly.

"Open the fucking door Berry... I ain't got time for this," she yelled and Rachel pulled it open with a heavy breath.

"Must you always be so cantankerous, Santana?"

"Must you always speak like a fucking teacher Rachel?" Rachel just rolled her eyes and waited patiently while everyone got ready.

Shortly after the gang arrived there was another loud banging on the door and Rachel opened it to see her dads, Judy, and Richard standing there.

"Oh wow… I didn't know you guys were coming Quinn's is going to be so surprised," she greeted them all with a hug.

"Well that was the goal," Judy said.

"Yeah and we promised Quinn we wouldn't miss it," Leroy said.

"Well she will be so happy to see you guys, I know I am."

After making a quick stop to pick something up for Quinn they made it to the theater in time for Rachel to look for Quinn backstage. When she walked back there she saw Eric- her costar. He smiled at the sight of her.

"Hello Eric, how are you?"

"Nervous as hell," he admitted with his hand on his stomach. "And even more so now that you're here," she arched her eyebrow. Upon seeing her expression he smiled shyly. "No… it's just that Quinn told me you were kind of the jealous type and I swear I've been nothing but respectful," she withheld a giggle.

"Yeah it's cool… I watched you guys the first time you rehearsed remember?"

"Oh yeah right… I was nervous for my balls that time," she giggled. "I mean I had just watched Quinn kicked the crap out of that asshole Rob so yeah I was a bit more nervous about her that day that I was about you," he shrugged. "No offense."

"None taken… I mean I know better than most how scary Quinn can be when she is angry," this time he arched his eyebrow. "I mean she used to yell at me a lot before we started dating… mostly because she was trying to deny her feelings for me," he nodded. "And then after we started dating she yelled at all the boys that hit on me," he smiled at that. "We're kind of both crazy like that."

"You think?" He teased and she laughed.

"We're getting better at it."

"If you say so," she laughed again.

"Well break a leg Eric."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome… um do you know where Quinn is?" He pointed to a small room and she nodded and turned toward it. She knocked once and Quinn opened it looking equally beautiful and nervous.

"Hey Rachel… I'm freaking the fuck out." Rachel withheld a chuckle and presented Quinn with the bouquet of gardenias she had behind her back and Quinn's exasperated expression turned into a wide grin. "Baby," she cooed and pulled Rachel in for a fierce kiss.

"Mm Quinn," Rachel pulled out of the kiss. "Don't start something you can't finish." Quinn laughed at that and Rachel could see some of the fear leave her as she giggled. "You got this… you have nothing to be scared of this role is perfect for you… it is you; I mean other than the fact that you're a raging lesbian and your character isn't."

"Yeah I know but… it's a tragedy and I-I don't know if I can pull it off."

"Baby you are meant for roles that draw specific human emotions because Quinn you are great with emotions, you wear your heart on your sleeve and you show your emotions in your body language… seriously you got this. And I'll be the one in the audience cheering the loudest," Quinn chuckled.

"And probably crying the loudest."

"Quinn… please don't remind me how this shit ends," Quinn laughed again.

"You always know how to make me feel better," Quinn kissed her.

"And I hope to make you feel better all night long," she winked and felt Quinn pull her into a tight embrace.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle this Rachel? I mean the ending it… it hits a little close to home and I don't-"

"Quinn, I got this… I know it isn't real and yeah I might have some flashbacks to the day of your accident but I know that it's only a show and also the car accident scene isn't performed for us to see so yeah I'll be okay," Quinn kissed her again.

"Okay… now get out. I have to finish my makeup."

"I could help," she offered and Quinn could never refuse Rachel's sweetness.

* * *

Puck and Sawyer arrived taking their seats beside Rachel. As the show began; Rachel was wringing her hands nervously. Santana saw this and covered Rachel's with one of her own.

"This is going to be hard for me too Rach," she whispered. "Let's get through it together." Rachel smiled and nodded. Santana was her saving grace the day of Quinn's accident and knew she would be there for her again should Rachel have any flashbacks.

The curtains rose and Rachel sucked in a deep breath as Eric's voice came over the sound system_. _

_He was on stage sitting in front of a tombstone. The name on it was never shown but by the end of the scene he was in tears and crying about how much he missed his friend._

_The next scene showed two little kids playing together in a tree house. Andrew and Samantha; it was clear that Drew was smitten with his best friend even at a young age and as the scene changed to a high school and to the now high school seniors Drew and Sam; it was clear he was still just as in love. _

_A scene with Drew's father showed him telling his dad he was ready to tell Sam how he felt about her and he was going to do it the next day. _

_In school the following day; Drew was about to ask Sam out when a new kid (Liam) was introduced to the class. Drew lost his nerve. Then he decided to try again a few months later but he was too late Sam was already dating Liam. And it wasn't a fling. _

_By the time they had graduated college Sam and Liam were in a long term relationship that they hoped to have last forever. Drew finally gave up on her and the three of them became the best of friends._

_After graduating college Drew and Liam went into business together and one day on the job site Liam collapsed and was rushed to the hospital where he was diagnosed with cancer._

End Act I.

As the curtain fell Rachel was cheering the loudest and Quinn was smiling because she could hear her on stage.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked her. Rachel nodded.

"Yeah the um… sex or sadness hasn't happened yet," Santana gave her a tight lipped smile and nodded.

Quinn was backstage changing from one outfit into the next and she heard her phone buzzing. She knew it was Rachel and she smiled and grabbed her phone. And she was right.

From Rachel: _You are fucking brilliant Quinn… I'm so hot for you_ ;)

Quinn smiled and typed out a quick reply.

From Quinn: _I love you so much._

From Rachel: _I love you right back xx_

After the first intermission.

Rachel got into her seat- after waiting fucking forever in line at the bathroom- just in time for the curtain to rise. And what she saw took her breath away.

Quinn as Sam was crouched on the floor of the hospital set crying her eyes out and Eric as Drew was holding her. She was clinging to him and the emotions she was portraying had the entire room crying along with her.

And Rachel beamed with pride.

_As the second act went on; Sam tried and tried to get Liam to open up and lean on her but he was just closing in on himself and shutting everyone out. He was especially hard on her and every night she went home and cried herself to sleep. Once Liam was released from the hospital and was doing chemotherapy he was angry and sick all the time and he was taking it out on her._

_She tried to be there for him, she tried not to give up on him but he was making it hard. Yelling and screaming and telling her he hated her. She finally had enough one day, and showed up on Drew's doorstep drunk out of her mind and he held her until she slept._

_Night after night for months this happened. Liam pushed her away and she turned to her best friend who held her and let her sob. She held all of her own emotions inside about this in front of Liam but in Drew's arms she found solace and gave into her fears and doubts. And he just held her. _

_And then one day; Liam collapsed again and was rushed to the hospital and this time when Sam tried to comfort him he called her names and told her she was wasting her time by being with him and she should just cut her losses. When she refused he said fine then we're over I don't want you around me anymore. She left in tears and showed up at the only place she felt welcome anymore… but this time it was different._

_This time she wasn't drunk. This time the hugging led to clinging and clinging led to kissing and before either of them fully realized what was happening they were making love._

End Act II.

Rachel cringed as she watched this but she was also a crying mess from watching her girlfriend spend the better part of Act two in tears.

When the curtain fell she looked over at Santana and saw that she was also crying like a baby but Rachel cuddled into her arm and Santana welcomed it. The worst was yet to come.

This time it was her phone that buzzed and she smiled seeing Quinn's name light up her phone. She opened the text.

From Quinn:_ Are you still okay? I know that must've been tough to watch it was certainly tough to perform, but Eric was a perfect gentleman… and I had my bra and pants on so I wasn't naked._

Rachel laughed at her adorable girlfriend.

From Rachel: _Good thing or I'd be going up there and cracking some skulls. LOL. I'm fine babe… it wasn't the most fun thing to watch but I was overwhelmed with tears after watching you cry so much that I barely registered the other stuff._

From Quinn: _God I love you._

From Rachel: _I love you too… not looking forward to Act three._

From Quinn: _I know you're not xx_

After the second intermission was over and when the curtain rose again for Act three Rachel was antsy in her seat. She didn't know how she would handle this part.

_It opened on Liam alone in his hospital bed crying into his pillow. His doctor came in and told him that they found a bone marrow donor for him and that if all went well he would be cancer free. He was so happy that he nearly kissed his doctor._

_He wanted to call Sam but then he remembered that he broke up with her and then he was crying for a different reason all together. His doctor stayed in the room with him while he cried over pushing away the only girl he had ever loved._

_Meanwhile Sam and Drew woke up in each other's arms and there was something about the innocent look in her eye as she stared into his that his resolve finally broke and he confessed years and years of pent up anger and denial and love and finally, finally she knew how deeply he loved her. _

_He expected to be yelled at, he expected her to run, and he certainly didn't expect her to kiss him and hold him as they made love again… he thought maybe, just maybe he shouldn't have given up love all those years ago._

_After waking up again he found her in tears and his heart shattered. He knew she regretted it._

In the audience Rachel was again balling her eyes out. She watched as her girlfriend performed her fucking heart out and she was just even more in love with her. She felt Santana's hand in hers and her daddy's hand on her shoulder and they were both keeping her grounded.

_Drew asked Sam what was wrong and if she regretted it. She said no and hope returned briefly but then she said that she feels really guilty and needs to confess what happened to Liam and then she needs time to figure out who she wants to be with… if she wants to be with either of them. And for the millionth time with this girl Drew's heart fell to pieces._

_Sam kissed him goodbye and left for the hospital. Drew decided to not let her face him alone and followed her but when he arrived at the hospital she wasn't there and no one knew where she was… until a doctor entered the room and confirmed that she was killed in a car accident on the way there._

_Both Liam and Drew mourned for her together and separately._

_And Drew never confessed what they had done because it didn't matter anyway. The show ended with Drew saying goodbye to Sam at her grave and then leaving town._

_He couldn't be in that town, in that place or around his friend Liam with Sam no longer in his life. Especially never knowing if he had finally won her heart or not._

_The curtain fell after those final words of Drew's voice over._

* * *

Rachel was a crying mess when the show ended and she wasn't the only one Santana was gripping her hand so tightly it was feeling numb.

[Backstage]

Quinn was walking toward the dressing room after the curtain call when she was met with Professor Tate. He was beaming.

"Quinn that was…" he trailed off and she saw a tear in his eye. "I'm-I'm speechless."

"Well there is a first."

"I am so proud of you Quinn."

"Thank you sir."

"I know you're going but I have a proposition for you," she arched her eyebrow in wonder. "Professor Avery has already asked me to pen next year's play as well and-"

"And you want me to help again… yes Professor a thousand times yes."

"No… I mean yes," she looked confused. "What I mean is she asked and I agreed but I have a full workload already as I have begun work on a novel," Quinn smiled at that. "So I asked Professor Avery if it would be okay if you wrote it," she squealed cutting him off and he laughed.

"Are you fucking serious?" She asked and then covered her mouth at the curse word but he just laughed harder.

"Yes… Professor Avery agreed; with the condition that I read through it and make sure it is deemed appropriate and written well."

"And?"

"And I agreed… so if you're up for it, it seems our roles will be reversed. Assuming you can handle this?"

"Yes, and of course I can… this is what I'm studying for. I want to write scripts and act them out. Hell maybe even produce." Professor Tate patted her shoulder.

"Well then it looks as though we have a deal."

"We do… but um what is the plot?"

"Whatever you want it to be Quinn… you are the author," she squealed again and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said releasing him from her hold on him. He chuckled again.

"I hope you impress me Quinn."

"I will, I promise."

"I do not doubt that," he said and nodded and then he walked away. A few minutes later there was a knock on her door and a very proud but still crying Rachel was thrust into her arms.

"Oh Quinn," she cried into her shoulder.

"Rachel you said you could handle it."

"I did," she pulled herself out of Quinn's hold. "I am… I'm not upset at the ending… well I am but not for the reason you think…w ell okay maybe a little," Quinn laughed at her craziness. "But anyway… I'm mostly emotional because you were amazing."

"Really?"

"Really Quinn, you are a brilliant actress and I have never been so proud of you as well as highly turned on." Quinn laughed.

"So the sex scenes didn't bother you then?"

"Umm… yeah a little but I can tell the difference of actor Quinn and real Quinn … acting or not you still turned me on. You turn me on by breathing Quinn," Quinn laughed and Rachel pulled her into a kiss that had her toes curling. When the kiss ended Quinn was staring at her.

"I have some more news," Quinn took a deep breath and Rachel's eyes widened.

"Good or bad?"

"Great," she said and took another deep breath; she could see that Rachel was getting impatient so she continued. "Professor Tate asked me to write next year's play and I agreed."

"Are you fucking serious?" Quinn nodded. "Oh Barbra! Quinn that is outstanding."

"Yeah it is," she let out a heavy sigh.

"So you'll be starring in a play you wrote?"

"Well I'd still have to audition but I hope so."

"You will, you're the most amazing actress in Yale," Rachel said proudly and Quinn kissed her again. "Well let's get you changed," she tugged Quinn by her shirt and pulled it up. "We need to celebrate your amazingness," Quinn willingly let Rachel take her shirt off. "But first we need to celebrate how much you turn me on," Rachel lent her head down and closed her mouth over Quinn's hardened nipple over the bra and Quinn moaned loudly.

/

When they finally left the dressing room to join their friends Quinn was greeted by several people who were praising her performance and then she found her friends and was surprised to see her family too.

"You guys made it."

"We wouldn't miss it Quinnie," Judy said and Quinn hugged them all. When she looked over at her friends she saw that Santana, Brittany, Tina, and Kurt were crying and she pouted.

"Aw guys… don't cry," she said but when her eyes landed on Puck she withheld a chuckle at the fact that he was also crying. "Puck?" He looked up at her and his eyes were still wet.

"Seriously?" Santana asked with her signature snark.

"Fuck you okay Satan… that shit was believable." Quinn pulled him into a hug.

"I'm okay Puck… it was just a show."

"Yeah but it hit a little close to home, didn't it?"

"Yeah," she whispered into his shoulder and then after dinner with them and her family and after promising her and Rachel's parents that they'd have brunch the following morning, she dragged all her friends to a karaoke bar. They all watched as Rachel sang her heart out and they got drunk and celebrated Quinn and just reveled in being together.

* * *

Rachel called Quinn after her meeting with Spencer and Cohen talent agency. But they had to reschedule her meeting for the end of the week, which was right before they were leaving to go meet Quinn for spring break, so she didn't get a chance to call her until now.

"Hello," Quinn said.

"Guess who you're talking to Quinn?"

"Umm," she thought on it so that she didn't answer the question wrong. "My beautiful and amazingly talented and incredibly verbose girlfriend with her equally as talented tongue." She could hear Rachel laughing and it made her laugh in turn.

"You're a wordsmith baby," she told her.

"So was I right?"

"Well… yes… but you are also talking to the newest client for Spencer and Cohen," Quinn's squeal into the phone rivaled one of her own.

"Oh my god baby that is so amazing."

"I know," Rachel squealed.

"Where are you?"

"I am currently squashed between Brody and Santana and I do not like the seating arrangement because Santana keeps leaning over me to whisper yell at him for still dating- and I quote- that twit _Duh-manda_," she whispered the nickname Santana had given her, so the girl wouldn't hear her. Quinn laughed at the truly fitting name but she felt bad for Rachel.

"Put Santana on the phone," Rachel handed the phone to Santana who scowled at her.

"Quinn wants to talk to you." Santana put the phone to her ear.

"What?"

"Stop making Rachel feel uncomfortable by putting her in the middle of your battle with Brody over his girlfriend."

"Oh fuck you Q… and it ain't my fault that he wants to date Aman-_duh_," she heard Quinn giggle.

"Pick on Brody all you want but stop putting Rachel in the middle."

"Fine," She huffed. "You're so fucking annoying Q!" Quinn heard as Santana took the phone away. "Here Berry… and switch seats with me… cuddle with Britts while I try to talk some sense into your boy; Man Candy," when Rachel put the phone back to her ear she could hear Quinn still giggling and she reveled in it. She rested her head on Brittany's shoulder and was far happier with her new seat.

"Thank you Quinn," she husked and Quinn could tell she was happy.

"I aim to please."

"Yeah well I plan on testing your aim in about an hour."

"Sounds perfect."

/

Quinn properly congratulated Rachel once she got to her apartment while everyone waited for Sawyer to arrive with the van.

And then after a three hour drive to Eastham, Massachusetts where Sawyer's family owned a beach house she congratulated her again.

As Quinn dragged Rachel into the house they heard Santana yell.

"Pick the room furthest away so we don't have to hear you bitches this time," and with that they were gone. Santana turned to Sawyer. "I'm so glad you drove because if you let Puckerman drive us here my ass would've stayed in New Haven."

"Why?" She asked as they started to unload the car.

"Because he sucks at life," Puck pouted.

"Aw… no he doesn't," Sawyer said sweetly and rubbed her hand up and down the back of Puck's head. He smirked and was completely smitten with this girl that it even made Santana laugh. And as they kissed so sweetly Santana made gagging noises.

Once they were inside all the mouths dropped at the sheer size of the house.

"Pick whatever room you want… there are more than enough," she said and as everyone scattered. Kurt stopped in front of her.

"Ooh I have always wanted to visit the Cape… thank you so much for inviting us."

"You're more than welcome Kurt."

"I was wondering if we are close to Provincetown at all?" He asked with hope in his tone. He nearly squealed when Sawyer nodded.

"Very… it's about a thirty minute drive," he clapped. "Why would you like to go?" He nodded furiously.

"More than anything."

"Why?" Manda's voice sounded from behind them with a disgusted tone, and they all looked at her. "I mean that place is so_ gay_." It was suddenly very quiet as everyone stared at her with their mouths gaped open.

"Manda I-" Brody began but was cut off by Santana… or Snix rather.

"What the fuck did that bitch say?"

"No… I mean I know you are gay Kurt and it's so cute," she curled her lip again and spoke. "But why would you want _them_ to be all around us," she said it like it tasted bad in her mouth.

"Manda…" Brody tried again but this time it was Sawyer that cut him off.

"You do know you're surrounded by gay people right now don't you… you bitch?" Manda looked around the room and shook her head.

"No I mean… Kurt is obviously…" she let her wrist fall limp. "But I-" her words were cut off when Santana went after her but Brody caught her around the middle.

"Let me at her!" Santana screamed and then started to yell in Spanish and no one understood the words that were coming out of her but they all knew it was nothing nice.

"Manda…" Brody began again and waited. When no one cut him off this time he continued. "Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany are also gay… and Blaine too, he's Kurt's boyfriend." Manda's mouth dropped.

"What? They don't even look _gay_," again saying the word like it was gross and that was it. A loud thump was heard and Manda was on the floor. No one even realized who had hit her until they heard Brittany squealing.

"Ow, fucking hell!" She yelled and Santana beamed with pride at her girl. Santana and Quinn were both known to attack first and think later; Rachel also had her moments when she lost it… but that was usually when drunk.

Brittany however, hardly ever lost her cool.

_But when she did it was so sexy_- Santana thought.

"I'm not gay Brody… but I am bi and this bitch is one offensive little slut… you need to leave."

"_You_… didn't invite me," Manda said getting to her feet and all eyes landed on Sawyer.

"You heard Britt… get the fuck out," she looked at Brody. "You're welcome to stay if you'd like but I don't allow homophobia in my home."

"I'm not homophobic… I just don't want _them_ to flaunt it in my face," Santana went after her again but Puck stepped in between them.

"Leave now," he demanded and she looked at Brody.

"Brody," she whined and he shook his head.

"We're over."

"But how do I get back?"

"You'll figure it out," he said and she huffed and left but as she did she yelled out a nasty word that had Santana going after her again; Brittany followed Santana out to make sure she didn't kill the girl.

Once they were gone Sawyer took a deep breath.

"So… P-Town tomorrow?" She asked and Kurt nodded excitedly. Several minutes later as both Brittany and Santana had come back after chasing Manda down the street; Quinn and Rachel entered the room with stupid grins on their faces and looked around.

"Hey where's Manda?" Rachel wondered.

"She's gone," Brody told her.

"Why?" Quinn asked and after they told her what happened both she and Rachel wanted to strangle the bitch but instead Rachel turned to Brody.

"I hope you are through with her?"

"I am," he said proudly and she patted his shoulder.

"Good boy," he beamed and Santana laughed at him and his stupid crush on Rachel. He was practically wagging his tail like a good little puppy dog. She shrugged her shoulders as she thought about it.

_As long as Man Candy doesn't get stupid like Finncompetent she didn't care about his crush_.

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day; definitely too cold to go swimming but a perfect day for sunbathing. Quinn read her new book while Rachel watched Puck and Brody playing football. As she watched; she saw Noah showing off for Sawyer and Sawyer was eating it up… but it was also making Brody look bad and she felt bad for him. They were all coupled up and when they left he had a girlfriend too and she just hoped he'd one day find a girl that was perfect for him.

Like Noah had.

And like she had.

And with that thought her eyes drifted back over to Quinn and saw that she was no longer reading but staring at her instead. She cuddled close to Quinn and relaxed.

It was incredible.

After packing up and finding a restaurant for lunch they had decided on some shopping before heading back to Sawyer's for a night of drinking and fun.

Which is what they were doing now; and as Rachel walked with Quinn hand in hand all she could think about was how wonderful and liberating it was to be in a town like this. Yeah sure New York was very, very gay friendly but New York was also huge. It was nice to be in a rustic little seaside town where they could be completely themselves.

"Do you know what this reminds me of Quinn?"

"What?"

"San Francisco," she answered and saw Quinn nod.

"Yeah it sure does… I mean it's a lot smaller, but the ambiance is the same."

"Hm, we wouldn't know because we weren't invited on your incredibly gay adventure," Santana's bitter voice chimed in from behind them and they giggled and looked back at her and Brittany who were also walking hand in hand.

"We should though," Brittany said and all three girls looked at her. "We should go to San Francisco… just the four of us, next summer," she saw all three girl's smile wide as they thought about it.

"That would actually be amazing Brittany," Rachel told her.

"So it's a plan then?" Brittany wondered looking between Quinn and Santana.

"It's a plan," they both said at the same time.

"So do you know what I want Quinn?" Rachel asked noting that Santana and Brittany had stopped for some ice cream.

"Me?" Quinn teased with that fucking arched eyebrow and Rachel nodded.

"Always… but what I was really going to say was I want this… this town… this place. Quinn when we're big, big stars and we have enough money; I want to buy a beach house here so that we can have family vacations and glee club reunions here," Quinn smiled at the idea.

"Yeah… that sounds perfect Rach."

"We can bring our kids here and show them that even though there is tons of hate in the world there are places where people don't care who you love… just that you find it," Rachel gasped when Quinn stopped and pulled her into a hot kiss. "Mm, what was that for?"

"For the way you think Rach… and the way you love," she kissed her again. "I was once so afraid of these feelings for you. I thought it would ruin me but it did the opposite and knowing that you not only loved me back, but that you still do… and you want to forever it-it means everything."

"For us, there is no end Quinn… don't you know that by now?"

"I do… and I won't ever forget it, but sometimes when you talk like this I remember how fucking lucky I am that I won your heart." Rachel winked.

"You didn't win it… it was always yours," Quinn kissed her again.

"We need to leave soon," she said with a heavy breath.

"Why?"

"Because I want you so badly right now."

"Mm, me too… but Quinn we can't rush everyone just because we want to fuck," Quinn pouted at that. "Your sexual frustration is so sexy," Quinn stuck out her tongue and Rachel laughed.

"Ooooh!" Brittany squealed and everyone looked at her. "Look San… we can find a new toy," she dragged Santana into the store and everyone followed. Quinn let out a frustrated breath as Rachel dragged her into the sex toy shop that all of their friends had just gone into.

And Quinn's frustration went through the roof.

/

When they finally got home Quinn dragged Rachel into the house and into their bedroom. She closed and locked the door and pushed Rachel into it. Rachel hit the door with a thump and a loud moan.

"Mm," she breathed out as those lips attacked her neck. "Mm, Quinn… I-I… Oh god, more of that," Quinn had started to suck on Rachel's neck and she tilted her head to give Quinn more room.

"Baby," Quinn mumbled against her flesh.

"Hm."

"I-I want to try out the um…" she pulled off of Rachel's neck so that she could look in her eyes. "I mean do you want to try out what we um… what we bought today," Rachel's eyes lit up and she nodded. Quinn picked up the bag that Rachel had dropped on the floor when she was pushed into the door. Again Rachel's eyes lit up as Quinn pulled it out of the bag and they did use it.

Over and over… all night in fact.

And Rachel needed to thank Brittany for finding that store.

* * *

The week went by so fast and Rachel was sad that it was ending already; they had been having a blast all week. Days were spent at the beach or in Sawyer's hot tub and nights were spent partying like the college kids that they were. Puck had even convinced everyone to play spin the bottle which resulted in an awkward kiss between Brody and Quinn in which Quinn laughed into his lips and he pouted. She apologized and said that he was a hot boy but it was the boy part that did nothing for her. They all laughed but that wasn't even the most awkward moment of the night.

No, that happened when Santana spun the bottle and it landed on Kurt. They were both so tentative and awkward but were both really impressed with the other's… _Uh_… skills.

As they kissed, Puck wolf whistled, the kissed ended, and Santana threw the bottle at him which hit him right on the forehead effectively ending the game. Puck couldn't complain though because Sawyer spent the rest of the night kissing it better.

It was now the final night of the trip and Rachel was sitting on the couch watching Quinn doing a line dance with Sawyer, Santana, Brittany and Tina and she was smiling. She was sad that the next day they would all be back in New Haven and then she'd be on a train back to New York and again away from Quinn. She always loved every moment that they spent together except for all those goodbyes.

_Those she fucking hated_.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Quinn grasped her hands and pulled her up. As she joined in the line dancing she couldn't help but have fun. The next day was going to suck either way… might as well have fun tonight. And as the night wore on she was having an amazing time.

The good time ended however when the music had stopped abruptly and they looked up into the eyes of a tall man who was very distinguished. He reminded Rachel of Quinn's father except he wasn't exuding hatred from his eyes. Everyone was confused until Sawyer spoke.

"D-Dad!"

"Sawyer Isabelle Bishop," he called and a few gasps were heard. "You blow off a week with your family so you can spend the week getting drunk and wasting my money with your friends?"

_Oh he's pissed_- Rachel thought.

"Yeah," Sawyer said defiantly and crossed her arms over her chest.

_And she was equally as pissed_.

"That is what college kids do, isn't it dad? I mean you wanted me to have the college life didn't you… unless you meant joining a sorority and probably being date raped by some frat guy."

"Enough!" Mr. Bishop boomed and everyone was startled. Sawyer could feel it… she could feel the panic creeping up but she closed her eyes and pushed it back down.

_Scratch that… she is waaaaay more pissed_- Rachel thought again but Rachel watched her; there was something more than anger going on there she just didn't know what. Puck stepped closer to his girlfriend when he saw the fire in Mr. Bishop's eyes.

"Hey," Puck said softly to her when he could see she was bordering on tears.

"Oh get away from her!" Mr. Bishop boomed. "My daughter doesn't need to be protected from me, and she certainly doesn't need it from the likes of you," Puck turned to him and Rachel recognized the look, she knew he was fighting the urge to hit this man.

"And what is so bad about me Sir?" He asked and was clenching his jaw to hide his anger.

"Oh please… guys like you are a dime a dozen. What with your Mohawk and your rock band… you are not the kind of man that will take care of my daughter you are just the person she is killing time with until a better man comes along."

"Dad that's not-" Sawyer tried again to fight it and this time it seemed to work. This time Quinn also noticed what was going on with her. She reached for Sawyer but she shook her head no, so Quinn backed off.

"… You're a loser son," Mr. Bishop continued as if Sawyer hadn't even spoken. "You should face that now." Puck stepped closer to him as did Mike, Brody, Kurt, and Blaine. Rachel's heart soared at how her friends always stuck together. They were all ready to stop him should he do something stupid but he didn't and when he spoke Rachel had never been more proud of how much Noah had grown.

"First of all Sawyer doesn't need me or any other man to take care of her… she can do that all on her own. And second of all, maybe I'm not the man that Sawyer will spend her life with… maybe I am. But with all due respect Sir, that should be for her to decide… not you. So whether you like it or not. I will be by her side until she tells me not to be. And even if she does I will always love her. She is it for me and I will do whatever it takes to protect her even if that means protecting her from your brand of love… _Sir_," with that Mr. Bishop lunged for him but Mike and Brody held him back. "And I'm not a loser."

"You are the biggest loser I have ever met boy and I will be dammed if-"

"ENOUGH!" Sawyer bellowed sounding eerily like her father a few minutes prior and silence fell over the group. Sawyer swallowed several times pushing it away and letting her anger take over. "Enough Daddy," she looked at him. "I love Noah and if you can't accept that than-"

"I can't," he cut her off.

"Then I'm sorry for you because if you took the chance to look past his Mohawk and his guitar you would see a _man_ that is completely worthy of my love… he is more worthy than I am daddy and do you know why?"

"Why?" He spat.

"Because he is brave enough to stand up to you and tell you what he wants… and I never have been. But that ends now daddy. That ends today… I want Noah… and I want to sing. I don't want your life, I don't want to go to Yale and I don't want you to tell me what makes me happy anymore," she was crying now and everyone in the room saw the man melt a little. Before he hid it behind a scowl again. "I want to sing, I don't want college life, and I want to be with Noah… and I'm done living to please you." The panic was coming again and she closed her eyes tightly and pushed it away.

She hoped no one could see that she was bordering on a panic attack.

She hoped no one could see her biggest secret.

And it seemed that no one did.

Not really anyway, they all thought she was just upset and she could live with that… as long as no one found out the truth.

That she was weak.

"No! You will stay in Yale or else."

"Or else what dad? You'll stop paying for my tuition, or my apartment… that's fine I don't want to be in it anyway… or what, are you going to disown me? Fine disown me I don't want a father who doesn't care who I really am anyway."

"Enough Sawyer… I refuse to do this in front of your friends. We will discuss this further when you come home for summer break."

"I'm not coming home for the summer dad… I'm going home to Lima with Puck and then we're going on a tour with his band," she could see the anger building up in her father. "This is who I am daddy and you can either accept it or fuck off but I'm done changing who I am for you."

"If that is what you want Sawyer."

"It is," she pleaded with her eyes and she could see her father's heart breaking. He nodded and left the house without another word.

After the door slammed; Sawyer jumped.

The room was buzzing with silence and she was fighting a battle inside of her head. She jumped again when Puck circled his arms around her waist but then she relaxed as he pulled her into his chest.

"Sawyer I-" his words died in his throat when he saw her look up at him. She wiped her eyes furiously and looked around the room and smiled at her friends.

"C'mon guys… let's get this party started again," she smiled and wiped her tears away again.

"Sawyer, your dad doesn't want us here," Quinn told her.

"Oh don't be silly Quinn his good manners are too engrained into his soul to kick us out… trust me it'll be fine," Quinn nodded but she could see that she was hiding something.

"O-Okay but are you okay?" Quinn looked deep into her eyes. She hadn't known Sawyer long but she knew her well enough to know when she was lying and she wasn't lying but she was hiding something.

_She just didn't know what_.

"Yeah… I mean no, that sucked but it was twenty years in the making and it was actually very liberating."

"You think he'll ever get over it?" Rachel wondered.

"Yeah… he'll get over it, my dad is overbearing but deep down he is a very good man and he just wants me to be happy. Once he realizes my version of happiness for me is different than his he'll come around. I may have to agree to stay in Yale until I graduate…which isn't so bad I guess," she shrugged and Quinn giggled because it was funny that she loved everything about Yale while Sawyer merely tolerated it.

So even though they were quite similar they were also very, very different.

"Okay… as long as you're good I'm good," Quinn said and Sawyer winked.

"I'm good," and that was enough for Quinn she looked at Rachel.

"She's good," she said with a nod and Rachel smiled and took Quinn's word for it. Puck wasn't so willing to let it go though.

"Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded. "I mean that was kind of intense and-"

"It's going to be okay Noah… I-I mean… that needed to happen. It sucked that it killed my buzz but that fight with my father needed to happen and you know it did," he smiled. "So stop worrying and get me another drink."

"Yes ma'am," he tried to step out of her grasp and she tugged him back. "And don't think I didn't swoon over what you said to him about me and us," she leaned closer to his ear and whispered so that no one else would hear. "You are getting so lucky tonight Puckerman," when she pulled back he was wearing a stupid grin on his mouth and she fell deeper. "Now get me that drink."

After Puck walked away; Brittany put the music back on and slowly everyone in the room started to dance again; Sawyer's panic had faded and she felt normal again. Rachel kissed Quinn's cheek and walked over to Puck who was holding two cups and watching Sawyer having fun.

"You did good Jew bro," she said and her eyes landed on Quinn as she danced along with them. Puck looked at Rachel briefly before looking back at his girl.

"Thanks babe… looks like I finally found that girl you and Q always promised me I would find."

"Looks like it," she teased. "Don't screw it up."

"I don't plan on it," he winked at a smirking Rachel. "Now let's go dance with our insanely hot girlfriends."

"That is the best plan you've had yet Puckerman… it seems as though you can be taught." He laughed.

"It seems so."

And they did join their ladies on the dance floor and their eyes met once again across the room; as they shared the same thought.

_Not too bad for two former Lima losers_.

* * *

**A/N 2: The title of the chapter is a line from the song Have a Little Faith in Me by John Hiatt.**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews last chapter; it's good to be back and I hope you stick with me throughout the remainder of this story.  
**


	19. Chapter 19: The Simple Things

**A/N: This chapter has a lot of songs being sung and lots of people sing on these songs there will be names before the lyrics of who is singing.**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: Sexy times**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Simple Things**

"_I fell in love the way you fall asleep; slowly, and then all at once."_

_-John Green; The Fault in Our Stars_

_/ _

Quinn woke up to her favorite feeling.

Being apart from Rachel meant adjusting to a lot of things. Not seeing her beautiful face every morning or before going to bed at night. Not holding her until sleep took them and not going for morning runs together.

It sucked.

So she was glad to be in her own bed, in Lima with Rachel.

Sure they were making the distance work but all the adjustments really sucked. This is why Quinn reveled in the small moments that they had together and today was no exception.

She had always loved Rachel's wake up calls.

And she missed them.

She shuddered at the feeling of Rachel's tongue gliding along her thigh and it had her eyes opening. Rachel could tell by the way her muscles flexed at her touch that she had effectively woken Quinn up. She looked through the tops of her eyelashes while her mouth moved to Quinn's other thigh and she saw shining hazel staring back at her.

"Mm baby… I missed these wake up calls," Quinn moaned and reached for Rachel's head. She felt Rachel smile against her skin and she loved that feeling. Then she felt Rachel's breath against her heated center and she sucked in a heavy breath.

"Me too," Rachel panted out. She stuck her tongue out and swiped it through Quinn's slit, eliciting a raunchy moan from the girl at her mercy. She pulled her tongue back into her mouth tasting Quinn fully and she let out a moan of her own.

"Rach," Quinn whined at the loss of contact. "Don't stop." Rachel smiled evilly and lowered her head again. She was about to dive in again but instead she pulled back and met those lust filled but also wildly frustrated eyes and she grinned.

"Happy Birthday Quinn," she husked and then closed her mouth around Quinn's stiff clit and sucked it furiously into her mouth. She felt Quinn's hands on her head and Quinn's body tense at the sensation. She released the clit with a pop and then started to lick it again… slowly this time. She pressed a kiss to her glistening lips and looked back up again.

"I mean it's not every day that a girl turns twenty one," she hummed against Quinn's hot flesh and Quinn could barely think straight.

"Fuck Rachel… stop teasing," she was so frustrated at her stupid, sexy tease of a girlfriend. At that prompting Rachel traced her tongue around her lips again and Quinn groaned and tightened her hold on Rachel's hair.

Rachel grunted because of the slight pain but she didn't mind a little pain with her pleasure. She could feel Quinn's nails digging into her scalp and that made her want to tease the girl even more but she had also never been very patient and she needed to fuck Quinn.

She decided to end their collective torture.

She plunged her tongue deep inside Quinn's hole and she felt the girl release her hair and her back bowed off the bed.

Quinn let go of Rachel's hair and fisted the sheet instead. God she loved this girl.

And she loved that fucking tongue.

Rachel was licking Quinn and after a few minutes she could feel her walls tightening around her tongue. She knew Quinn would be mad but she didn't want this to be over yet so she pulled her tongue out and again heard Quinn grunt in frustration.

"Fuck Rachel… don't stop," she yelled and then she felt those lips press against her abs.

"I'm sorry baby; I'm just not ready to be done loving on you yet." She pressed another kiss to her ribs and then her breast. Quinn was annoyed but she could never resist Rachel's touch.

"So my birthday present is to tease me to the point of breaking… fuck me for a second and then tease me some more," she felt Rachel giggle against her nipple causing a shudder.

"Pretty much," Rachel husked and then sucked that nipple into her mouth.

"Oh god!" Quinn moaned and gripped Rachel's head in her hands and held her in place. "Oh…Oh… Oh," she continued when she felt Rachel's hand slide between her legs and press two fingers to her clit. "Oh god yes baby… fuck me." Rachel giggled and slid those two fingers down and into Quinn with one fluid motion causing another loud moan. Rachel pumped fast as Quinn released the hold on her head and fisted the sheet again. Rachel's mouth moved to her other nipple and Quinn's back bowed again. Rachel smirked evilly when she felt Quinn tightening around her fingers again and she released the nipple as she again pulled her fingers out. Quinn screamed in frustration.

"Fucking hell Rachel," she whined and opened her eyes and looked at her. She saw those dark brown eyes sparkling and her mouth curled up in a smile. She was panting with arousal and frustration and then she watched as Rachel lifted those soaked fingers to her mouth and she sucked them dry.

And that was it.

That was all Quinn could take.

She snapped.

She slid her knee up and pressed it to the bed. She used her leg and her arms around Rachel's back to flip them over; Rachel gasped. Quinn growled as she scurried up Rachel's surprised body. She tangled her fingers through those silky brown locks as she put one knee on each side of Rachel's head. She saw Rachel smile as she lowered herself onto her face.

She was too far gone to think about what that smile might've meant and when she felt Rachel's tongue slide deep inside of her she moaned again. She put the hand that wasn't wrapped in Rachel's hair onto the headboard and started to ride that amazing tongue.

It didn't take very long for her to topple over the edge because Rachel had her so worked up already. She was bucking her hips wildly as Rachel's tongue hit places she didn't think existed and she could feel her body shaking. When Rachel's still wet fingers pressed against her clit and rubbed in circles she was gone. White lights flashed behind her eyelids and she felt her whole body convulsing.

"Oh fuck yeah Rachel… Oh my… fuck!" She fell backwards to the bed. Her leg was bent at an awkward angle but since her body was thrumming she couldn't bring herself to care. After about a minute her eyes popped open and she saw Rachel's smiling face; her own juices still shining on Rachel's chin and she moaned. She felt Rachel hover over her and she straightened out her leg. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck and pulled her closer. She started to kiss and lick all of her juices off of her and Rachel bit back a moan.

Once Rachel's face was clean Quinn pulled back and looked in her eyes and she saw the same expression she saw right before she impaled herself on Rachel's tongue and it hit her all at once.

"You planned that."

"I don't know what you're talking about Quinn," Rachel teased.

"Yes you do… you planned that… you wanted to tease me to my breaking point so that I would snap and take control," Rachel was now nodding. "Why?" Rachel shrugged.

"Sometimes I feel like a top and sometimes I don't," Quinn giggled and Rachel's eyes darkened again. "I just kind of like it when you go all wild and ride me," Quinn growled again and held Rachel tighter.

"Well now I want you to ride me… I want you on my tongue right now," Rachel moaned and straddled Quinn's hips holding herself up in the air.

"If you want it… fucking take it Quinn," and for the fourth or fifth time-who could count at a time like this- Quinn growled. She shimmed herself down until she was looking up at Rachel's dripping wet core and her mouth watered. She grasped Rachel's ass and squeezed and then pulled her down onto her tongue.

"Oh fuck baby… oh yeah," Rachel hummed and started to buck her hips. Quinn's hands on her hips stopped her movements and she looked down and saw those hazel eyes locked on her own. She shook her head once and Rachel knew she was no longer allowed to move. And then Quinn went to work. She started to fuck Rachel with her tongue and then when she started to get a stiff neck she pulled away again and flipped Rachel backwards.

Rachel hit the mattress with a squeal but then Quinn was on top of her again and slipping two fingers inside of her. Quinn hovered over her and rested her free hand beside her head. She had stilled her hand but her fingers were still buried deep inside. She still loved being inside Rachel with that same amount of love and passion that she did the very first time she felt Rachel in this way.

"Baby," Rachel whined and gripped Quinn's shoulders. She was pretty sure she was going to be teased to the breaking point and she knew she deserved it.

"Baby what?"

"Quinn please," she whined again.

"Please what?" Quinn still hadn't moved her hand at all.

"Please… move… fuck… f-fuck me," she breathed out through her suddenly heavy pants.

"Oh you want me to move?"

"YES!" Quinn pulled her fingers out to the tips and Rachel whined. "N-No baby…. n-n-no." And then Quinn added another finger and pushed back in with three. "Oh yeah… OH!" And that was when wild Quinn took over again and she was done teasing. She just wanted to be closer… deeper.

She started to thrust into her harder and deeper and Rachel's nails dug into her shoulders. Quinn swooped down and captured Rachel's lips with her own. She sucked the bottom lip into her mouth and felt Rachel's tongue enter hers. She released the lip and sucked on her tongue instead.

"Mmphff," Rachel's muffled moaned vibrated in her mouth as Quinn continued to fuck her beautifully. She was on the edge she could feel it. "Mm," she hummed again and Quinn pulled away from her lips and moved to her neck. "S-S-So close," she breathed out. With that Quinn smirked and bit down on her neck at the same time as she pressed her thumb down on Rachel's clit and that was it. Rachel was thrust blindly into a swirl of emotions and her body was hit with an intense orgasm. She shook through it and then she shook again as Quinn pulled out, and she was still shaking when she felt Quinn's tongue soothing the love bit she had just given her.

After several moments Quinn flopped to the bed beside her and they were both panting.

"S-So g-good birthday so far?" Rachel asked when she could finally manage words.

"Mm… great so f-far," Quinn said between breaths. "But I want more?"

"Sleep first… please now," Quinn withheld a giggle at the fact that she had reduced the normally incredibly verbal Rachel Berry into a grunting and grammatically incorrect cavewoman.

"Yes… sleep first and then more," she pulled Rachel closer realizing that she sounded a bit like a cavewoman herself.

/

When they woke up they went another round and then needed another nap. Several hours later Rachel's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at a smiling Quinn.

"Hey," Rachel said but no words came out. Quinn giggled and she cleared her throat and tried again. "Hey."

"Hello beautiful."

"It's a good thing your parents are at work huh?" Quinn nodded.

"Yeah I mean you were pretty loud and my room isn't soundproofed so yeah mom and Richard would be traumatized if they were here," Rachel shrugged.

"Still would've been worth it right?" Quinn was nodding and grinning from ear to ear and that sight still did amazing things to Rachel. Quinn's smile was one of the best things in her life. Quinn's laugh too.

_Oh and Quinn's ass_.

Just everything about the girl really.

"What are you thinking about?" Quinn asked bringing her out of her head. She smiled shyly and got up.

"Oh you know," she straddled Quinn's legs with a slight wince of pain from being fucked into the mattress several times. "Just the simple things," Quinn hands landed on her hips and pulled her closer.

"There is nothing simple about our love baby… it's perfect and true and… epic," Rachel giggled. "But it's not simple."

"I know and I didn't mean us I meant the little things… like how seeing you smile still gives me butterflies and how hearing you laugh literally makes me happy," Quinn nodded.

"Oh god me too."

"What do you want to do for your birthday?" Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and Quinn kissed her wrist. And Rachel's stomach filled with butterflies.

Again with the butterflies.

"You."

"You have… several times in fact," Rachel pointed out and Quinn nodded.

"I don't know I don't really want to do anything… I kind of just want to sit around all day and cuddle with you and watch movies."

"But Quinn… it's your twenty first birthday, it's supposed to be special."

"Which is why I want to spend it with the most important thing in the world to me… you," Rachel grinned at her sweetness. "You're all the special I need." Rachel started to feel guilty she had just wanted to make Quinn's birthday special and now she was worried that she was going to be unhappy.

Quinn saw Rachel biting her lip and knew that her mind was going a mile a minute.

"What's wrong Rach?" And with that question a Rachel Berry rant began.

"Look I'm sorry Quinn… I-I didn't know you wanted to just hang out… I mean I suppose I could cancel it. I did go to a lot of trouble and I know you would really like it but I suppose if you would rather do nothing. I mean I just wanted to make your twenty first as special as your eighteenth… well as special as your eighteenth was supposed to be before you asinine father ruined it and then umphfff-" Quinn lips collided with Rachel's and Rachel could do nothing but give into it. Quinn's mouth was magic and there was no way she would protest a kiss like this. However when air became necessary Quinn pulled out of the kiss and saw that Rachel was wearing a silly grin.

"First of all, my eighteenth was special; even though Russell tried to ruin it… you still made it perfect and if you have something planned for today that is fine too Rachel."

"It is? B-But you said-"

"I know what I said babe, but that was when you asked what I wanted to do… I didn't know you had a party planned; so of course it is fine. It's awesome actually and I can't wait to celebrate with you and whatever you have planned," Rachel's grin spread across her mouth.

"You're so wonderful… a-and the party doesn't start until six so we can cuddle and watch movies until I have to leave to set up," Quinn smiled and pecked her lips.

"Sounds perfect," Rachel tightened her arms around Quinn's neck and pulled her into a much longer, and heated, and amazing kiss.

* * *

Santana picked Quinn up for the party because of course Rachel was being a good hostess and Quinn chuckled when she got into the car.

"What's funny?" Santana wondered.

"Oh nothing just… just you being Rachel Berry's personal driver," Santana scoffed.

"Fuck you Q or your ass can walk there," Quinn held her hands up in defeat as Santana smirked and drove away.

"So what does she have planned?" Quinn asked and Santana smiled evilly.

"You do remember your eighteenth party right?"

"Yeah my asshole father got slapped by Finn and knocked the fuck out by Richard and was almost attacked by you and Puckerman," Santana rolled her eyes at Quinn trying to remind her that she was a great friend sometimes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… which led to said asshole father finally being out of your life," Quinn chuckled. "But what I meant was the other shit… the shit your lame ass girlfriend got us all to do for you," Quinn's smile faltered.

"Y-You mean-"

"Yup another Q-FabGay karaoke dedication party," Santana was laughing as Quinn grumbled. "Aw, don't tell the midget you don't like the idea or she would be so, so sad," Santana teased while pouting and Quinn shook her head.

"N-No it's not… no it's not that I don't like it. I mean Rachel is incredibly sweet and I was so moved by all of you last time but I didn't want to be a crying mess on my birthday… I thought I'd just get super drunk and have a massive hangover tomorrow."

"Well yeah, you still can… and legally this time," Quinn nodded. "But in addition to the massive hangover you're also going to have a red nose and puffy eyes," Quinn grumbled again and Santana laughed some more. "Because Berry is going all out this time."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see."

"Oh god," Quinn pouted.

"Oh please you fucking love it and don't try to deny that Q… you're such a sap when it comes to Rachel and her stupid amount of love for you," Quinn's pout turned into a smitten grin and Santana laughed. "See what I mean?"

"Oh please Santana like you aren't just as stupidly in love with Britt."

"Can't argue with that," Santana told her honestly. "I'm thinking today is going to be one of those days."

"What days?"

"Oh you know… the small moments in life… the simple things and all that."

"San, I'm touched you were listening to my speech."

"Fuck you Q," she yelled and Quinn laughed. "And Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you Santana."

* * *

When Santana pulled into parking lot of one of Lima's hunting lodges Quinn groaned and Santana laughed.

"Look don't be too hard on the hobbit… this was the only place that wasn't booked this weekend for a party by the time she planned it."

"She could have just had it at my house or whatever."

"She wanted you to be able to drink at a bar if you wanted," Santana saw Quinn roll her eyes at that. "Legally I mean," Quinn giggled. She couldn't be mad at Rachel for going to so much trouble and when they walked in to a thunderous applause Quinn couldn't help but smile at her loving girlfriend.

And with the decorations she thought the place didn't even look too bad. Her heart melted a bit when she saw a deer head mounted to the wall; mostly covered by a banner that read: _Happy 21__st__ Birthday Quinn_.

Her heart melted because her vegan girlfriend spent money on a place where people who kill animals for sport hang out and she did it solely for her; god she love Rachel so much. And just like that she pushed all her reservations about the night behind her and pulled that amazing girl into an equally amazing kiss.

"What was that for?" Rachel wondered with a heavy sigh when Quinn pulled away.

"For you being… you," Quinn kissed her again. "Perfect… sweet, gorgeous," she said pressing sweet kisses in between each compliment and Rachel was eating it up.

"Stop it guys you're gross," they heard Puck say and they turned to face him. Rachel kissed Quinn on the cheek.

"Go say hi to everyone I have to set up your surprise," Quinn couldn't fight the smile that those words brought to her and she nodded. Rachel ran off to the stage and Quinn knew what she was up to but she let Rachel think it was still a surprise and she greeted everyone. She noted that all of the glee club was there even newbies. She looked over the faces and saw that Marley was with Jake and the way they were holding hands they were obviously a couple and then her eyes automatically landed on Kitty who looked sad.

She felt bad for her.

So she walked over to her.

"Hey Kitty, thanks for coming."

"Of course Quinn… and I hope you have a happy birthday."

"Thank you… but um," she looked over at Jake and Marley who were talking to Puck and Sawyer. "H-How are you… you seem to still be hung up on her," Kitty nodded pathetically.

"Yeah I am," she bit her lip and hung her head.

"Are you still um… friends?" Kitty met her eyes.

"Yeah we're becoming really good friends actually. And I am glad to have her in my life… but," she trailed off and Quinn waited patiently. "But I thought admitting my feelings and becoming friends with her would make it easier but it didn't, it's harder… especially seeing them _together_," she said the word like it hurt to say it, never mind see it. "I just want her all the time and sometimes it seems like she… like she wants me back but then nothing happens and it's driving me nuts," Quinn withheld a laugh at her desperation she didn't want the girl to think she was mocking her because she knew the pain she was feeling.

"Have you asked her about it?" Kitty shook her head wildly.

"No way… I can't." Quinn did laugh that time.

"Well how about other girls… did it um, work out with Gabrielle at all?"

"Yeah I mean, we did… things," Kitty blushed. "But she wasn't her you know?"

"Yeah I know, when you find that perfect girl no one else compares."

"Exactly, but at least your perfect girl loves you back and isn't always hanging on some dude that is totally wrong for her," Quinn patted her arm soothingly.

"I wish I could tell you that everything will be okay and that this pain will eventually fade but I can't. Rachel and I broke up for five weeks our junior year and I was miserable and I never want to feel that way again," Kitty nodded. "But I can tell you that you will never know how she feels if you don't challenge her," She saw an eyebrow raise and it reminded her of herself. "What's the worst that could happen, she says she doesn't like you that way and you're no worse off that you are now." Kitty nodded. "I mean as long as you don't like attack her or anything… just confront her and ask if you have a shot and then you'll know and maybe be able to get over her," Kitty nodded again.

"Yeah thanks Quinn."

"No problem," she said and walked away to go talk to her mom and sister.

* * *

"Testing, testing," Rachel's voice came over the loud speaker gaining everyone's attention and Quinn smiled up at the stage. She saw that the DJ had the karaoke machine set up and then she looked at her girlfriend. Rachel winked before she spoke again. "As you all know we are here to celebrate the birth of the most incredible woman I know… Quinn," a loud round of applause began and Rachel smiled at her blushing girlfriend. Everyone took their seats and Quinn's was front and center.

"To celebrate this very special day I wanted to re-create the same thing I did for her eighteenth birthday but this time I wanted to do it with style," everyone laughed. "So up first in the celebration of the birth of Quinn is the woman who brought her into this world, accompanied by her family… both biologically and by proxy," Quinn giggled as her mom, her sister, Richard, Leroy, and Hiram got to the stage. Her eyes moved to Rachel who was standing off to the side and saw her wink.

_I love you_- she mouthed to Rachel and saw her smile widen.

"Hey Quinnie," Judy said into the mic and Quinn blushed again. She smiled up at her family and she was so proud that she managed to have all these people that loved her. "This song is obviously about a mother's love for her child but I believe it applies to everyone on this stage and how we all feel about you sweetie… and how we will always be here for you."

"Got that right," Leroy called and Quinn giggled. Rachel was watching from the side and saw Quinn laughing and it was nothing short of spectacular. There is nothing she wouldn't do to make her laugh.

"So happy birthday Quinnie from your family," Judy winked and the music began.

[Judy]

_I will always love you no matter what  
No matter where you go or what you do  
And knowing you  
You're gonna have to do things you're own way  
And that's okay  
So be free, spread your wings  
And promise me just one thing..._

_If you ever need a place to cry_  
_Baby, come to me_  
_Come to me_  
_I've always known that you were born to fly_  
_But you can come to me_  
_If the world breaks your heart_  
_No matter where on Earth you are_  
_You can come to me_

[Leroy and Hiram]_  
Don't walk around with the world on your shoulders  
And you're highest hopes laying on the ground  
I know you think you've gotta try to be my hero  
But don't you know the stars you wish upon they fall its true  
But I still believe in you  
_

[All]_  
If you ever need a place to cry  
Baby, come to me  
Come to me  
I've always known that you were born to fly  
But you can come to me  
If the world breaks your heart  
No matter where on Earth you are  
You can come to me_

[Judy, Fran, Richard]_  
And the seven seas you sail  
All the winding road you're on  
Leave you lost and feeling all alone  
Let my heart be your beacon home_

[All]_  
If you ever need a place to cry  
Baby, come to me  
Come to me  
I've always known that you were born to fly  
But you can come to me  
When the world breaks your heart  
No matter where on Earth you are  
You can come to me_

A loud cheer was heard in the room as Quinn hugged and kissed each one of them as they got off the stage. Saving her mom for last; she pulled Judy into a fierce hug.

"I love you so much mom," she cried and felt her mom shaking with tears.

"We've come a long way since the day you moved in with the Berrys," Judy said pulling out of her embrace and looking at her face.

"We sure have mom."

"It's been a long road Quinnie but this will always be your home… I will always be a safe place to turn to."

"I know mom… and I won't ever forget," they hugged again and Judy was wiping away Quinn's tears when Rachel's voice sounded again.

"Yay Quinn," Rachel shouted into the mic and Quinn giggled at her crazy girlfriend before taking her seat again. "Okay for the next part of our show we have some of McKinley High's finest… and I know Sugar… I know you're a college kid now but still I figured you could lead these guys in a song for a change… because though you may not be the greatest singer in the world… you do have a talent that Mr. Schue overlooked," she saw Sugar smiling and watched as Sugar and the glee kids got to their feet. "So without further ado… here is a message from Sugar, Jake, Kitty, Marley, Ryder and Unique." They all got to the stage and Quinn watched Rachel take her place off to the side again. Quinn could only imagine what these guys were going to sing but she was excited as well.

"Yeah… Yeah… Sugar in the house," Quinn giggled. "Happy birthday Quinn," she continued and Quinn smiled and gave her a curt head nod.

_Rachel couldn't get too jealous over that right?_

But it didn't matter anyway.

"Quinn I always thought you were the most beautiful girl and that hasn't changed… you were always the girl I thought I would switch teams for," she smiled and looked toward Rachel with a sly grin on her face and Quinn knew that Rachel must have growled. "You too Rachel," Sugar promised with a wink. "But it's Quinn's birthday not yours," she chastised and then looked back to Quinn. "I was always told to watch out for scary Quinn but I never saw you being anything less than a wonderful, bright, brilliant and loving girl and everyone should inspire to be like you Quinn. So this song is to you and the wonderful future you have ahead of you... which is still waiting to be written."

"C-Can I say something?" Kitty said and Sugar nodded. "I have had the opportunity to witness scary Quinn," Quinn laughed in embarrassment. "No don't be embarrassed Quinn, because seeing that was what kicked my ass into gear and helped me to realize certain truths about myself and now I'm trying to be a better person." Quinn noticed that her eyes flickered to Marley's and she also didn't miss the wanton look that Marley was trying desperately to hide.

"So thank you Quinn… and this is from people who barely know you but somehow still managed to be touched by you."

"Wanky!" Santana yelled and everyone laughed; Kitty blushed.

"I-I didn't… oh never mind," she looked at the DJ. "Hit it. When the music began Quinn instantly recognized it and smiled. Sugar sang first and everyone but Rachel was surprised at how well she could actually sing. Rachel already knew because Rachel was a master at picking up on different voices and she knew back in junior year that Sugar was always holding back. She didn't know why and didn't question it; but she knew.

[Sugar]

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

[Kitty]_  
Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

[All]_  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten_

_Oh, oh, oh_

[Unique]_  
I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way_

[Marley]_  
Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

[All]_  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins_

[Jake and Ryder]_  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten_

[Marley and Kitty]_  
Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

[All]_  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins_

_Feel the rain on your skin_  
_No one else can feel it for you_  
_Only you can let it in_  
_No one else, no one else_  
_Can speak the words on your lips_  
_Drench yourself in words unspoken_  
_Live your life with arms wide open_  
_Today is where your book begins_  
_The rest is still unwritten_  
_The rest is still unwritten_  
_The rest is still unwritten_

_Oh, yeah, yeah_

When the song ended everyone was on their feet and again Quinn hugged and thanked each one of them. When she got to Kitty; she leaned closer.

"Take your own advice," she said and Kitty was confused. "She wants you… I saw it," Kitty bit her lip.

"You think?"

"I do," she saw Kitty nod and again she heard the amazing voice of her amazing girlfriend.

"Did you like that baby?" She asked and Quinn smiled like a fool.

"I loved it… and I love you," she yelled back and Rachel beamed.

"Did you hear that Sugar? She loves me," Sugar laughed and so did Quinn. Rachel looked back at Quinn and spoke again. "Up next for your listening pleasure are some of your best friends Quinn. Everyone join me in welcoming to the stage; Mike, Tina, Kurt, Blaine, Sawyer, Puck, Brittany and Santana." The crowd went nuts again and Quinn was already fighting tears. Santana grabbed the mic.

"This song is fucking cheesy," Santana said and the room was filled with laughter. "But it is also perfect for everything we have all been through together and even though Sawyer is new… she is one of us," Quinn nodded. "Lima loser by proxy, sorry dude." She looked at Sawyer who shrugged.

"Quinn they picked me to speak for all of us because… well because I'm fucking awesome and I keep it real but also because you and me Q… we're besties for life and you know and love me better than anyone else, besides Britt and… Oh fuck off," she waved her hand in front of her face to fight the tears. "And I'm not even drunk," everyone laughed. "But seriously I don't need to say anymore because this fucking cheesy ass song says it all. We love you Q," Quinn was crying already and they hadn't even sung a note.

The DJ started the music and Puck stopped him.

"I got this," he said picking up his guitar and the music began again this time with Puck playing it.

[Puck]

_Now and forever  
you are a part of me  
And the memory cuts like a knife_

[Sawyer]_  
Didn't we find the ecstasy  
Didn't we share the daylight  
When you walked into my life_

[Santana and Puck]

_Now and forever  
I'll remember all the promises still unbroken  
And think about all the words between us  
That never needed to be spoken_

[Kurt and Blaine]

_We had a moment  
Just one moment  
That will last beyond a dream,  
Beyond a lifetime_

[Mike and Tina]

_We are the lucky ones  
Some people never get to do  
All we got to do  
Now and forever  
I will always think of you_

[Santana and Brittany]

_Didn't we come together  
Didn't we live together  
Didn't we cry together  
Didn't we play together  
Didn't we love together  
And together we lit up the world_

[All]

_I miss the tears  
I miss the laughter  
I miss the day we met  
and all that followed after  
_

_Sometimes I wish I  
could always be with you  
The way we used to do  
Now and forever  
I will always think of you  
Now and forever  
I will always be with you._

Quinn was full on crying like a baby when that song ended because she knew exactly what they were saying with that song and as they all hugged her she cried with each one of them. It was Santana that was last and Santana who she held onto for the longest time.

"I love you Q," Santana whispered into her shoulder.

"I love you too Santana." Santana pulled out of the hug.

"Happy fucking birthday… and many, many more." They both laughed and then they were both hugged by Brittany and of course they hugged her back. Rachel waited a while to let them have their moment before speaking.

"I hate to interrupt this Unholy moment but um… it's my turn."

"Fuck you midget," Santana shouted but she released Quinn and Quinn met Rachel's eyes as she took her seat.

"Hey baby… do you like your gift?" Quinn nodded still wiping the tears away. "Well as you know Rachel Berry is a show stopper and always the most talented person in the room."

"Only in your arrogant Broadway filled mind Berry?" Santana yelled and Quinn giggled.

"We call that confidence Satan." She said to a smiling Santana and then turned her attention back to Quinn. "I'm going to start out with a book quote because I don't know if you guys know this but Quinn is kind of a book nerd," everyone laughed because they certainly did know that. "I fell in love like you fall asleep. Slowly, and then all at once." She saw Quinn smile and knew that she knew the book. "And it's true… I slowly fell in love with Quinn all of freshman year and I know she feels the same about this. And then we started dating and it was just like that. A moment; a moment when we both just knew it was love… lasting love. Forever love," her eyes met those sparkling hazel and she saw her nodding.

"I have serenaded you many, _many_ times over the years Quinn as you have with me… and I have meant every single word of every single song. And this one is no exception… in a world so hung up on big things and expensive things I like the simple things, as you know… I like the moments," she nodded to the DJ and the song began. Quinn knew it instantly and she fell for Rachel all over again. She hoped she would keep falling for this girl every day for the rest of her life.

_Lying here with you  
Listening to the rain  
Smiling just to see the smile upon your face  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I found all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more _

_Looking in your eyes  
Seeing all I need  
Everything you are is everything to me  
These are the moments  
I know heaven must exist  
These are the moments I know all I need is this  
I have all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more_

_I could not ask for more than this time together_  
_I could not ask for more than this time with you_  
_And every prayer has been answered_  
_And every dream I have's come true_  
_And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be_  
_Here with you here with me_

During the solo Rachel winked at a smitten Quinn; who was fighting the urge of jumping on the stage and attacking her amazing girlfriend.

_These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I've got all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more_

_I could not ask for more than this time together_  
_I could not ask for more than this time with you_  
_And every prayer has been answered_  
_And every dream I have's come true_  
_And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be_  
_Here with you here with me_

_I could not ask for more than the love you give me  
'Cause it's all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more _

_I could not ask for more._

Rachel finished singing; Quinn was on the stage before she could even get down and Quinn's lips were pressed against hers. After several minutes of kissing and wolf whistles from Puck Quinn pulled off of her lips and met her eyes.

"I love you so fucking much Rachel Berry."

"I love you too Quinn." Quinn kissed her again. "So the party," kiss. "And the gift," kiss. "It was all good," kiss.

"It was perfect… just like you," Rachel smiled into another peck as Quinn cupped her cheeks. "I'm honored that you love me."

"I'm honored to be loved by you."

"I'd be honored if you two would shut the fuck up… you're making everyone sick with your amount of lame," Santana called and everyone laughed. Both girls blushed realizing that the mic was pressed between them and everyone had heard their cheesy confession. Rachel shrugged and moved the mic away.

"I'm glad you liked the present babe… but there is more."

"What?" Quinn's mouth dropped in mock surprise. "Rachel Berry wasn't the closing act?"

"Not this time," she said kissing Quinn's cheek. "Take a seat I have one more surprise for you," she said and Quinn did as she was told. Rachel held the mic to her mouth again.

"Now I know that you all thought I was the closing act which is usually safe to assume but I have one more thing up my sleeve that none of you besides Santana and Brittany know about," Quinn looked over at her two best friends. "Now Quinn has been serenaded by her family and friends, new and old… and of course her amazing and talented girlfriend," there were a few chuckles heard and a scoff- from Santana. "But Quinn there are a few of our friends and family that for whatever reason couldn't be here today and I didn't want to leave them out… and they didn't want to be left out. So with the magic of technology and Artie's amazing editing skills I bring you a group number that is pretty much from all over the world." Rachel got off the stage and sat next to Quinn as the big screen TV was put on by the DJ who then dimmed the lights.

The first person to appear on the screen had Quinn sucking in a surprised breath. It was Shelby with Beth on her lap.

"I'm so sorry we couldn't make it Quinn as I have a summer music program that I am running at the school but I wanted you to know that we love you very much and we hope you have an amazing day." She looked down at Beth. "Say Happy Birthday to Quinn, Beth." And with that she pointed to the camera. Beth looked up.

"Hap Birt-day Mama Quinn," she said and Rachel heard Quinn sob. She reached over and took her hand and their fingers interlocked. The next faces to appear on the screen were Mercedes and Sam.

"Hey girl," Mercedes said. "I'm real sorry we couldn't be there for your second birthday concert event… I think that is the ridiculous name Rachel gave it," Quinn laughed. "But there was no way we were going to miss it entirely."

"We love you Quinn," Sam continued. "And that doesn't change just because we're not together. Have a great day in the arms of your amazing girl and maybe next year we can all be together to celebrate."

"Happy Birthday and we love you," they both said together. The screen went to black briefly before Artie appeared on screen.

"Hey Quinn," he said and she wiped her tears before looking back at the screen. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there but with the magic of filmmaking we hope to still bring you a wonderful birthday present. I love you Quinn and I'm so proud of all that you have overcome in your twenty one years," he smiled and the screen went black again. She felt the tears stinging her eyes at the memory of Artie helping her adjust to being in a wheelchair. Even though it was temporary she would never forget how he reached out to her during that time. Her eyes were filling with tears and it only got worse when the next face appeared on the screen.

It was Finn… he was standing in full uniform, outside and she could tell it was starting to get dark when he filmed it because the stars were out and the lighting was dim. But his stupid dopey grin spread across his mouth and she smiled back.

"Hey Quinn… here I am in Afghanistan. Which is obviously why I couldn't be there for your birthday but as usual your incredible girlfriend found a way for us to be together today and I want you to know that you helped change me into this man and for that you will always be important to me Quinn. I hope you have a great day… and don't worry about me… and tell Rachel not to worry about me. I'm fine." She looked over at a crying Rachel and knew that ever since he had been deployed she was always a bit worried about him. "Happy birthday Quinn and no one deserves a great day more that you do," the screen went to black and the music began on a song that Quinn knew though she hadn't heard it in a very long time.

And then everyone started to sing and it was spliced together as if they were singing to her right there in the room. It cut back and forth to each of their faces as they sang their parts and Quinn was amazed. Shelby and Beth lit up the screen first.

[Shelby with Beth]

_Somewhere out there  
beneath the pale moonlight  
someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight._

[Mercedes]_  
Somewhere out there  
someone's saying a prayer  
that we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there._

[Sam]_  
And even though I know how very far apart we are  
it helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star._

[Finn]_  
And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
it helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky._

[Artie]_  
Somewhere out there  
if love can see us through,_

[Shelby with Beth] _  
then we'll be together, somewhere out there  
out where dreams come true._

During the music solo Quinn felt Rachel's hand on her cheek wiping the tears away which only made her cry harder.

[Mercedes and Sam]

_And even though I know how very far apart we are_

_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star_

[Finn and Artie]

_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby_

_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky_

[All]

_Somewhere out there if love can see us through_

_Then we'll be together somewhere out there_

_Out where dreams come true_

/_  
_

Quinn was amazed by her friends.

And by Artie's editing skills.

And by Rachel.

_Always by Rachel_.

She then pulled Rachel into a tight hug and cried into her shoulder.

"Happy tears right?" Rachel whispered into her neck and Quinn nodded.

"Happy tears," she hugged tighter. A loud round of applause erupted and then Santana's voice had Quinn's tears fading and laughter taking its place.

"Speech!" She yelled. "Speech," she repeated and when everyone joined in on the chant Quinn knew she would have to make a speech or they'd never shut up. She got to her feet and the cheering got louder.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said and the applause died down a bit. Once it was quieter she spoke again. "First of all I want to thank all of you for being here to celebrate this day with me… it means everything," they cheered again. "This is the second time my girlfriend Rachel has done this to me and just like last time I have fallen in love with her all over again for it… but I am making a promise here and now that one day, when she least expects it I will be returning the favor…and you are all invited." There was another loud cheer and Quinn laughed as she waited for it to quiet down again. Her eyes locked on Rachel's who was staring at her with unadulterated and unconditional love and it just made her heart soar.

"Now Rachel has taught me many, many things in the four and a half years that we have been dating but the biggest lesson she has ever taught me was to appreciate the small moments in life and the simple things. An event like this is obviously one of the bigger moments in life but what I want you all to take away from today is a very important Rachel Berry lesson. Years from now you won't remember the songs that were sung to me- although I will. And you won't remember which year of my birth we were celebrating- although I will. But you will remember that one time where one girl gave her girlfriend the gift of love for her birthday. Unselfish and unbridled love as she gathered all of her friends and family… some from all over the world together for the simple act of saying happy birthday. That is the lesson that Rachel Berry has taught me… that she continues to teach me every day. Cherish those small moments, people because those are the ones that are unforgettable," everyone cheered again as Quinn hopped off stage and pulled Rachel into a heated and passionate but completely simple kiss.

And as they partied well into the night Quinn was so thankful that she didn't fight Rachel on this party and she didn't fight her feelings for the girl that one fateful day.

The small moment when she first heard the glee club singing.

And it changed… everything.

Quinn was slow dancing with Rachel and she knew Rachel could tell her mind was elsewhere so she was ready to answer the question as it fell from Rachel's lips.

"What are you thinking about right now?" Quinn let out a breathy chuckle.

"How everything changed in one moment," she saw the puzzled look Rachel was now wearing and she bit her lip. "I mean one second I was spying on the glee club for Sue and then next my life was changing so completely… and so perfectly." She saw Rachel's megawatt smile.

"Are you saying I changed your life Quinn Fabray?"

"Yeah that's what I'm saying."

"Good… because you changed mine too," Quinn swooped down and captured her lips in a tender kiss.

"Happy Birthday Quinn," Rachel said against her lips.

"I love you," Quinn said into her mouth and then kissed her again and the kissing took over the talking. Just like it always did with these two girls.

But they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**A/N 2: The title of the chapter comes from the song All Summer Long by Kid Rock. The songs sung in this chapter are in order as they happened. Quinn's family- Come to Me by Celine Dion; Sugar and the New Directions- Unwritten by Natasha Beddingfield; Quinn's friends- Now and Forever by Carole King; Rachel- I Could Not Ask for More by Edwin McCain; and the rest of Quinn's friends- Somewhere Out There by James Ingraham and Linda Ronstadt.**

**Up next: End of summer party and Puck's and things change between Kitty and Marley.**

**See you all next Thursday.**


	20. Chapter 20: Hold My Heart

**A/N: This chapter will be the last time we see the new kids for a while. The whole Jake/Marley/Kitty thing I have set up will come to a point in this story where Marley will have to choose. **

**So keep in mind things change in their dynamic in this chapter and if you absolutely loathe them I'd skip it if I were you.**

**From what I'm hearing from you all is mixed feelings. Some people want Marley to be with Kitty and some don't and writing these two is kind of a fun little thing for me but it's not my main focus or concern so I'm leaving it up to you. **

**If you want her with Jake let me know and if you want her with Kitty let me know and whomever has more votes is who Marley will choose. So let me know either in reviews or on my tumblr (wicked-dreamer) and anon is fine. I will tally up the votes and that is who she will choose. You won't find out her choice for a while but I do promise you will find out her choice (and please keep in mind the versions I have written of these characters instead of the Glee ones) Thank you it's been fun adding the new characters in and trying to fix them as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Hold My Heart**

"_A pain stabbed my heart, as it did every time I saw a girl I loved who was going _

_the opposite direction in this too-big world."_

_-Jack Kerouac; On the Road_

_/ _

Quinn woke up to a very familiar sound… it was a sound she had been missing more than she ever thought she would. Her eyes opened and she saw Rachel working out on her elliptical and she smirked. She rested on her elbows and just watched her girl work. She could tell that Rachel was lost in her own world but she didn't care. In fact she loved her like this. She loved that she was still the same driven and focused girl she had always been and her insane workout regimen was no exception. She just watched.

Enamored.

Rachel on the other hand wasn't so blissfully carefree. She was worried again. It had been another amazing summer… but it was ending again. She didn't know how much more distance her relationship with Quinn could take before it started to break them. Sure they had made it through two years relatively unscathed but how much longer could they push it before love just wasn't enough.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't even see that Quinn was awake and watching her with a grin on her face. She also didn't notice that Quinn got out of bed and left the room.

She finished her workout and hopped in the shower.

As she let the water wash over her she tried to push the negative thoughts away. She still had one more glorious day of summer with her baby and then the evening at Noah's annual end of the summer party and she couldn't wait.

But at the same time she never wanted it to end.

This coming year was a big one for both her and Quinn. She had a manager now and that would- hopefully- mean more auditions which of course is an amazing thing but that meant even more time and distance away from Quinn.

And Quinn had her own things going on. She was going to be writing the school's play this year and Rachel was so proud of her girl but at the same time that meant even more nights apart. She was already dreading the fact that there would be fewer visits and less phone calls… she was panicking and she knew it… but she couldn't help but think about that fact that this year might be the year where their separate lives finally start to cause them to drift apart.

And she was even more afraid that she could do nothing to stop it.

But as she got out of the shower and saw Quinn sitting on her bed holding two cups of coffee from the Lima Bean all of her worries left her.

At least for the moment.

And she smiled at her girl.

"Quinn," she said with adoration.

"I know you're worried Rachel, but you shouldn't be."

"How'd you know?" Rachel stepped closer and Quinn handed her the coffee. She leaned down and pressed a quick and sweet kiss to her lips and Rachel exhaled loudly. Just as in love with this girl now as she was the very first time those lips touched hers.

"Because you are still the single most important thing in the world to me," Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist.

"I know and you are for me too but," she shrugged.

"But what?"

"But I'm just worried… this year is a big year for us Quinn. We're juniors now, we'll have heavier workloads and the tests will count for more… especially for you and then add to that the auditions and roles I'll be getting and you writing the school play I mean," she took a deep breath having said that all in one breath and shrugged again. "I know we won't mean for it to happen but I can feel it already."

"You can feel what?"

"The distance… we're still together and I already feel the distance strangling me."

"Why? I mean we've made it through the last two years with only minimal injury… mostly to that bitch Paige's face," Rachel giggled.

"And to Rob's dick," Rachel added and Quinn laughed too.

"That too," Quinn agreed and then Rachel got serious again and Quinn could see the tears swimming in her eyes. "Hey… baby stop." She put her coffee down and pulled Rachel into her lap.

"I can't help it," she said and that was it the tears were flowing. "I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that this is the year that it'll fall apart for us… I feel this dread in my gut that is telling me to not let you out of my sight or I will lose you forever." Quinn cupped her cheek.

"Baby… you're still the only one in this world for me; I mean… tell me you believe me?"

"Of course I believe you Quinn," she wiped her face frantically and took a few steadying breaths. "I-I just… I mean I don't doubt that… I shit," she took another deep breath as she tried to get her thoughts together. She felt Quinn pull her tighter.

"Just calm down. I'm here Rachel and I'm never going to leave you so take a deep breath and then tell me what you're afraid of so I can promise to do exactly the opposite," Rachel let out a watery giggle at that.

She just loved this girl so much.

"I don't think we'll ever stop loving each other Quinn… but I am scared that we will let the demands of our lives come between us as they become more hectic," Quinn nodded. "Maybe it's stupid… but I can't help it, I just have this really bad feeling."

"Okay… and I can't tell you to ignore your feeling," Quinn told her and forced Rachel's eyes to meet her own. "But I can promise that I won't let my stuff ever become more important than you."

"I'm not saying you would. I'm not saying that either of us would but what if it happens anyway?"

"Do you remember the day in the auditorium when everything changed?"

"Of course Quinn."

"And what happened after we had that super awkward conversation?"

"You ran away," Rachel answered and Quinn nodded.

"And what happened after I flirted with you in the locker room after the car wash?" Rachel smiled knowing what she was getting at.

"You ran away," Quinn nodded again.

"And then after that… I looked at my life and what I wanted, and what I could have if I just faced the fears; and then what happened?" Rachel smiled shyly.

"You stopped running."

"And I have never run away from you since then… not for real or by choice of course," Rachel smiled knowing she meant their break up. "Rachel everything good I have in my life now started when I stopped running from the things I want. And it all began with you."

"I know but-"

"No please let me finish," Rachel bit her lip and nodded. "I never thought you'd be the one to hold my heart," Rachel smiled as Quinn quoted song lyrics to her. "I wanted it of course but I never thought it would happen. If you start to feel that dread creeping up call me and I'll remind you why you are the most important thing in the world to me." Rachel took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh.

"I love you so much Quinn."

"Me too… so much Rachel… so much more than anything else." She leaned down and kissed her and when Rachel felt her tongue pushing into her mouth and Quinn's arms tighten around her waist she willingly let her deepen it. And just like every time… one kiss from this girl had her worries at ease.

At least for now.

"Will you cuddle with me?" Rachel said against her lips and Quinn nodded.

"There is nothing I would like more," Quinn kissed her again before they got comfortable.

As they cuddled in the bed; Rachel pulled those incredible arms tighter around herself and she smiled into Quinn's shoulder.

"Thanks for the coffee," she whispered with a smile as she remembered all the times Quinn had brought her coffee before school.

"Thanks for waking me up with elliptical this morning," she said and Rachel's eyes met hers. At first she thought Quinn was mad at being woken up but when she saw the smile in those eyes she knew Quinn was feeling just as nostalgic as she was and it made her feel even more at ease.

"I miss it you know."

"Miss what?" Quinn wondered.

"High school, Lima… the carefree life of two teenage girls with nothing to worry about but pleasing each other… the feeling of waking up in your arms every day and going to sleep in them every night…. And I'm not trying to make you feel bad."

"I know… and I miss it too. But in two years we will get to have it every day for the rest of our lives."

"Yeah," Rachel said sadly and just like that her fears were back. She tried to let it go so that Quinn wouldn't know that she was freaking out again.

But Quinn knew; she could feel how tense she was all of a sudden and just like that she was having her own doubts about their future.

_Maybe this feeling of dread Rachel was having was something they should worry about_.

And when Rachel felt Quinn tense up in her arms knowing she had put that doubt there she felt even worse and even more dread wash over her.

Eventually they both fell asleep and their dreams were filled with doubt and worry over a suddenly uncertain future.

A future they had once been so sure of.

And just like that; in a few words… that certainty was just, gone.

* * *

After waking up and getting breakfast both girls managed to push the doubts away in favor of spending the last day of summer happy.

Both girls also knew that hiding their feelings instead of talking about them was a very bad thing but even still neither girl mentioned it again.

They spend the remainder of the afternoon cuddled on a blanket in Rachel's back yard and both girls were reading a book. It was perfect, it was magical, it was very much like their first summer together and it was- of course- interrupted.

"Hey fuckers," Santana's voice sounded across Rachel's back yard and it brought both girls out of their books and into the present.

"Hey San," Quinn closed her book and sat up. Rachel, whose head was resting on her stomach, also sat up closing her book. "I thought you guys weren't going to make it back for the party.

"We didn't either… but um, Brittany is the most amazing woman on the planet and her bosses are giving her more and more choreography to do," Rachel and Quinn both saw Santana beaming at her girl and they were both extremely jealous that Santana and Brittany were living their lives together; and they weren't.

Which again made Quinn felt guilty for being the one to keep them apart.

_What's so important about Yale anyway?_- she thought- _Columbia is just good, and it's where Rachel is._

Her thoughts were interrupted by Brittany's voice.

"So my boss gave me a few days off and his frequent flyer miles so that I could spend a little more time with my friends and family before getting back… once I get back it's going to be non stop rehearsals to teach everyone all the new dance steps for the show," her excited voice said and both Rachel and Quinn stopped worrying about themselves and instead focused on their friends.

"That's so awesome."

"Incredible," Quinn and Rachel said at the same time. Quinn got to her feet and pulled Brittany into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you Britt," Rachel said hugging her as well. Santana could tell that something was wrong with Rachel and Quinn. They were not their usual annoying as fuck horny selves and she needed to find out why.

_Not because she cared or anything… just because she was nosy_.

But now was not the time.

Now was the time to celebrate her amazing girlfriend with her amazing friends.

"So listen up bitches… Snix needs to get her party on but first I needs some Breadstix," Quinn giggled. "So what do you say the four of us… for old time sake," she saw both of her friends nod.

"Of course Satan, we'll just go change." Rachel said and walked toward the house. Quinn was about to follow but stopped when she felt Santana's hand close around her wrist. She looked back at her.

"What's going on Q?"

"It's nothing," she said and Santana could see in her eyes that she was lying but she let her go anyway.

"If you say so," once Quinn was gone Santana looked at Brittany and could see concern written all over her face as well.

_She fucking loved this girl_.

"Something is wrong with them Santana."

"I know babe… and tonight at Puckerman's we're going to find out what," concern was lacing Santana's tone and Brittany smiled at how much Santana loved her friends.

Even though she rarely admitted it.

She wrapped her arms around Santana's arm and hugged her.

"I love how fiercely you love Santana," she said softly, saw Santana's scowl turn into a shy smile, and felt warmth spread throughout her.

She loved how tough Santana was.

But even more she loved how loving and caring she was.

* * *

Puck's party was in full swing and Rachel and Quinn were both feeling pretty badly. Their moods before their nap earlier had carried over to the present and they both knew they should be talking about it but neither was.

They were instead ignoring it and hoping it would just go away.

Rachel was sitting alone on the couch nursing a drink and Quinn went to the kitchen to get another drink for herself; Santana had been watching them most of the night and took this opportunity to get her plan into action. She moved over to Brittany who was talking to Marley and Tina and poked her in the side.

"Now Britt," she whispered and then kissed her below her ear before walking over to the kitchen to corner Quinn. Brittany looked back at Tina and Marley and smiled.

"I have to go talk to Rachel right now… I'll be back," she saw them both nod and she walked away.

"Hey Rach," Brittany greeted as she sat down next to her friend and saw the girl shoot her a saddened grin. "What's going on with you and Quinn? Are you fighting?"

"No… no we're fine."

"You are definitely not fine," Brittany said with a raised eyebrow that Rachel would've smiled at- because it was so much like Quinn's- if she wasn't so worried. "Just tell me what is wrong Rachel." She watched as Rachel's masked slipped and tears started to swim in her eyes.

"Nothing is wrong per se… I mean Quinn and I aren't fighting or anything," she saw Brittany shaking her head and she continued. "No we're not… it's just me, I have this really bad feeling that things are going to change between us this year and I am really dreading saying goodbye to her tomorrow… and I think this feeling I'm having may have gotten to Quinn too. And now I think she is just as worried as I am."

"B-But why are you so worried now? I mean you guys have made it through two years of this already… why is it so tough for you now?"

"I don't know how to explain it… I just have this feeling in my gut that the distance is finally going to be too much for us, and also because we're going to be so busy this year with our school work and stuff… I don't know," she shrugged. "When I say it out loud it sounds stupid but when I close my eyes at night all I can think about is this real fear that I'm going to lose Quinn this year."

"You're never going to lose Quinn, Rachel."

"I used to think that too… but now, I'm not so sure."

"Well I am sure," Brittany told her. "There is nothing in this world more important to Quinn than you, you believe that right?"

"I do."

"Then it's you… you think you'll find something more important than her?" Brittany was truly confused. Rachel shook her head.

"N-No not at all… Quinn is the most important thing in the world to me."

"Even more than Broadway?" Brittany was testing her and she knew if Rachel passed this test then she and Quinn would be just fine.

"You know I used to think nothing in this world was more important to me than Broadway."

"And?"

"And then Quinn walked into my life… she was equally as important to me as Broadway was but then her accident happened and I realized that nothing in this world will ever mean more to me than she does… and nothing will ever make me as happy as she does… and not even Broadway means as much to me as she does."

"Then there is your answer."

"Huh?"

"When you're feeling the dread in your stomach and the worry creeping up remember that Quinn is more important than all of it… even your dreams of Broadway," she saw Rachel smiling. "And I don't think it'll ever come to it but you just admitted that if you had to, you would choose Quinn every time right?"

"Right?"

"Well then… remember that when you feel yourself drifting from her and fight for it."

"Thanks Brittany… you really are a genius."

"I know," she draped her arm around Rachel's neck and they sat back against the couch. Rachel's mind was all over the place… she was still very worried, and very scared but she would just remember what Brittany said.

If the choice had to be made she would choose Quinn… every single time.

Quinn would always hold her heart.

* * *

When Santana walked into the kitchen she saw Quinn leaning against the counter chugging a beer.

"What is going on with you and Berry?" Quinn swallowed what was in her mouth and then looked at Santana; who could see the fear in her eyes.

She had only ever seen Quinn like this twice in her life.

_When she found out she was pregnant._

_And when she gave Beth up for adoption_.

And Santana instantly knew this was bad.

"Rachel is giving up on me," Quinn said and she was fighting tears. Santana let out a laugh at the absurdity of that idea but it only angered Quinn. "It's not a fucking joke Santana!"

"Yes it is," Santana walked closer and ripped the bottle out of her hand and slammed it onto the counter. Quinn pushed her angrily and Santana pushed her right back. "Don't fuck with me Q… I'm sober and you're barely standing." Quinn huffed and slumped back against the counter; tears were falling down her face. "Now I don't know what is going on with Rachel… Britt is talking to her right now… but I know that girl will never give up on you."

"You don't know shit Santana!"

"I know Rachel… Quinn!" She yelled right back. "I know that girl loves you with every fucking thing in her soul; so whatever has you thinking this about her must be bad but it sure as fuck isn't her giving up on you."

"Yes it is!" Quinn screamed as she stepped right into Santana's face, and Santana shoved her back again. She hit the counter with a thud and this time Santana stepped into her personal space.

"You didn't see her Q… you didn't see that fucking girl fall to pieces when you had your accident. You didn't see the normally annoyingly positive Rachel Berry literally disappear before your eyes okay! You didn't see how she tore herself apart in that hospital that day… you didn't fucking see the color drain from her face and watch her collapse to the ground when she heard that you had been in an accident." Quinn watched Santana relive that day and just the expression on her face told Quinn how bad Rachel was during the time she was unconscious.

"I saw the real Rachel Berry when she was stripped of everything that mattered the most to her… and Quinn she sure as fuck wasn't thinking about Broadway when you were hanging by a thread. YOU are everything to that girl… and don't ever fucking forget it!" She stepped away from her now crying friend.

"I don't know what is going on with her that has her thinking that you won't make it… but is sure as HELL isn't her giving up on you… because she will never do that Q!" With those words Quinn collapsed into Santana's arms in tears and Santana held her tight. After Quinn's tears were gone she pulled her wet face out of Santana's shoulder and smiled.

"I'm sorry San."

"Don't worry about it Q… that's what friends are for."

"No… I mean yeah… but I meant I'm sorry for what you and Rachel went through that day." Santana nodded.

"Not just us… Britt too, and Puck and your mom… and Rachel's dads… and everybody," Quinn nodded. "But yeah Rachel and I clung to each other like our fucking lives depended on it."

"I'm sorry that I made you upset again… it's just Rachel; a-a-and I don't know what to do and-"

"What's going on with her?"

"She's worried that we won't make it through this year."

"Why now?"

"I don't really know… I mean we're both going to have a lot more going on this year than the last two, but I don't know. What if she's right… what if we grow apart?"

"Come on Q," Santana said with a smirk. "You and Berry are too fucking horny to grow apart," Quinn giggled at that. "Fight for her Q… whatever is scaring her is obviously scaring you too. But don't let her fears win. Make sure she knows you're not going anywhere. I mean you're not right?"

"No… never."

"Well then stop letting the midget's fears scare you too and tell her that she's fucking stuck with you." Quinn smiled.

"I will… I just-"

"You just nothing Quinn… let me put it to you this way. If it came down to a choice between Yale and Rachel, which would you choose?"

"Rachel," Quinn said with no hesitation and Santana smiled.

"Well than what the fuck are you afraid of?" And Quinn smiled. Santana was right; she was letting Rachel's worries get to her when she never had before. She should be reassuring Rachel like she did the last two years and instead she was letting those stupid fears win.

"You're right Santana," she said.

"It often happens," they both laughed. "Okay now let's get our drink on and enjoy this last day of summer before we have to go back to fucking school. I'll get wasted and make sweet love to my girl all night… you'll get drunk and probably fuck your girl against a doorframe somewhere because you two are worse than horny dogs," Quinn laughed again. "But you'll talk it out tomorrow and then separate with promises of another year full of rainbows and fucking annoying Jewish unicorns." Quinn laughed and Santana poured them each a shot. After taking one alone she poured another one into her glass and handed Quinn the other.

"Here's to fixing your shit with Rachel." Santana toasted and Quinn nodded.

"I love her so much San," Quinn slurred.

"I know dude… but shut up you're grossing me out." Quinn laughed and they downed their shots.

* * *

Rachel was sitting on the couch alone; Brittany had gotten up a while ago and Quinn still hadn't returned from the kitchen. So on top of being worried about their future she was also currently worried about their present.

She was brought out of her worries by the sound of someone yelling. She looked up and saw Marley standing near Kitty and screaming at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled and saw Kitty step closer to her.

"Nothing is wrong with me… I was just dancing with my friend what the hell is wrong with you?" Kitty screamed back and Marley lunged for her. Jake caught her around the middle.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He repeated Kitty's question and she looked at him with fire in her eyes. "She was minding her business and dancing with Gabrielle… I don't get it Marley I thought you guys were friends now and-"

"No you don't get it!" She yanked her arm out of his grasp. "Just leave me the hell alone," she yelled and he held his hands in the air.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes!" She screamed and he let out a humorless chuckle.

"Fine… I'm out," and the hurt was clear in his voice. He turned away from her and she wanted to go after him but instead she turned and faced a still shocked Kitty.

"Look Marley I-" her words were cut off when she felt Marley's hand circle around her wrist and she was being dragged out of the room. "What the hell?" Rachel heard Kitty scream as they disappeared in the direction of the bathroom.

Rachel got to her feet and was going to go after them but instead she felt a hand on her wrist and herself being spun around. When Quinn's lips collide with hers she melted into it.

"Mm," she moaned and in this moment all of her previous worries were gone and she felt so connected to the girl of her dreams. And then she remembered that she was trying to make sure Marley didn't kill Kitty; so she reluctantly pulled out of the amazing kiss and out of her girlfriend's incredible arms.

"Baby," she hummed and Quinn was wearing her dopey smile when the parted.

"I love you Rachel and nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too Quinn… and this conversation is very important to me," she saw Quinn's dopey grin widen. "But I was about to follow Marley and make sure she didn't kill Kitty," she saw Quinn's eyebrows lift at that. "Please come with me to check on them and then we can talk about us all night long."

"I will do anything for you Rachel," she said dreamily and Rachel chuckled.

"How drunk are you?" She asked and Quinn laughed.

"Very… very, very drunk," she giggled again. "But not too drunk to know that you are my whole world and I need to set your mind at ease," Rachel smiled.

"I love the sound of that but we need to make sure that the baby lesbians are okay first," Quinn nodded and when Rachel interlocked their fingers she couldn't help the elation that spread throughout her.

/

Marley shoved Kitty into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her; neither girl noticed that it hit the door frame so hard it popped back a bit and wasn't latched.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kitty screamed again and wheeled around.

"I thought you liked me… I thought you wanted to be with me that is what you said isn't it?" Marley was yelling.

"Yeah I said it… and I do like you b-but… but-"

"But what?" Marley cut her off.

"But you're with Jake and I hate every fucking second of it… but I said I wanted to be your friend and I've been trying to be… and no, fuck that… I have been a great friend, even though you throw him in my face every day and it hurts Marley… so excuse me if I try to get over you by having fun with another girl who can't even hold a candle to you anyway," Kitty was crying now and she tried to walk by Marley but Marley grasped her hand again. Kitty yanked her arm away angrily.

"What do you want from me?" She screamed and then felt herself being slammed against a wall and Marley's body pressing into hers.

"I want this," she whispered and leant her head down and captured Kitty's lips with her own. The moment their lips touched Kitty felt a fire burn deep within her and settle between her legs. She had wanted this for so long and now it was happening. She decided to take as much as she could get. She swiped her tongue across Marley's lips and felt her open them. She slid her tongue inside Marley's mouth deepening the kiss. Marley moaned loudly and Kitty wrapped her arms around her neck while she explored Marley's mouth. Then another moan was heard and Kitty was sure it was her that time but it didn't matter because the girl of her dreams was kissing her.

Finally.

/

Rachel pulled Quinn toward the bathroom door and just as Rachel was about to knock she noticed that the door wasn't even closed. She looked at Quinn in her adorable drunken state and saw that Quinn was urging her on. She reached for the door and was going to push it open when she heard a loud moan and then another one shortly after.

Her wide eyes landed on a smirking Quinn.

"Yeah get some," Quinn whispered shouted before Rachel covered her mouth with her hand. She led Quinn away from the bathroom and into the hall before she released the hold she had on her mouth.

"Well I guess they aren't killing each other," Rachel said with a smirk and then Quinn kissed her. It was so erotic that Rachel's toes curled and Quinn pulled back.

"I know we have to talk and I have to promise you that you're stuck with me but after listening to them kissing I just… I just really want you right now baby and-" her words died in Rachel's mouth as she kissed the hell out of her. When Rachel pulled away she saw Quinn's silly grin again.

"Come on drunky let's go find a corner and make out."

"Yes please."

/

Marley was lost in the kiss; she had been dreaming about this moment ever since Kitty confessed her feelings and nothing in her life had ever felt as good as this kiss and it was wrong… she knew it was wrong.

But she couldn't bring herself to stop.

In fact, stopping was the last thing she was doing. Her hands were resting on Kitty's hips while her tongue thoroughly explored that mouth and the little whimpers that Kitty was releasing were causing uncomfortable wetness between her legs but she need more.

So she slid her hands around and cupped Kitty's ass and when she felt Kitty arch into her further she knew she wanted it too. She squeezed her ass and was about to lift her off the ground when she was suddenly pushed away.

There was a lot of heavy breathing as both girls recovered from what had just transpired and as they stared at each other for several long moments both girls knew that what had just happened had changed everything.

And Kitty knew that Marley's hold on her heart had only gotten stronger.

And that pissed her the hell off.

_Who did she think she was kissing her like that when she has a fucking boyfriend?_

Kitty was angry, and bitter, and more turned on than she had ever been in her life, and she hated the fact that whatever had just happened probably meant nothing to Marley when it had meant everything to her.

"What the fuck was that?" She screamed and watched as Marley's mouth opened and closed several times before she spoke.

"I-I uh… I wanted to and-"

"How long?" Kitty asked, anger seeping through her tone and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Huh?"

"How long have you wanted to kiss me?" Her anger was still very relevant and Marley knew she had to be honest. She looked Kitty in the eye and felt her cheeks flushing.

"Ever since you confessed your feelings to me… I have been so jealous of you and that girl." Kitty's mouth fell open in shock.

"And why now? Why did you wait so long and parade Jake in front of me the way that you did?"

"I didn't do that to hurt you, I swear," Kitty nodded.

"Well then why did you?"

"I-I like him too… a lot," she looked to the floor and then back up. "I guess I'm just really confused about my feelings and I hoped that maybe by kissing you it would go away and I wouldn't want to anymore," she could tell that Kitty was hurt by that but she was trying to be honest.

"And did it work?" She could see Marley's confusion so she continued. "Did the kiss make it go away?" Marley shook her head.

"No… it only made me want more." Kitty released a relieved sigh and hoped that Marley didn't notice.

But Marley did notice.

"So you like me?"

"Yes," Marley admitted and Kitty stepped closer. She pressed her lips to Marley's again and felt Marley relax into her touch. "Oh god… I want this," she moaned and as she was about to deepen it, Kitty pulled back.

"I want it too… I want you so much but," she trailed off.

"But what?"

"But what about Jake?" Marley frowned and looked down at the floor.

"I-I don't know… I mean, I like him we've been dating for a while now and I-"

"Look I don't need the details," Kitty cut her off and stepped closer again. There was very little space between them. "I want you," Marley sucked in a breath. "And you want me," Marley nodded. "But you also want Jake and I refuse to be your dirty little secret."

"Okay," Marley took a deep breath. "I don't want you to be, but Kitty I'm even more confused now than I was before because I know that these feelings for you are real and not just a reaction to your feelings," Kitty nodded. "But so are my feelings for Jake and I don't want to hurt either of you."

"Yeah but you'll have to."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you choose Jake I'll be hurt… I mean I'll still be your friend because I don't want to not have you in my life… I need you in my life," she admitted and Marley swooned. "But if you choose me, I will of course be elate but Jake will be sad," Marley nodded. "But you have to choose. Either you stay his girlfriend or you become mine but you can't have both."

"I know… I guess I just need time to sort it out."

"And I'll give you that… hell I'd give you anything but," she wrapped her arms around Marley's neck once more and Marley's hands instinctively circled her waist. "If you don't pick me and I'm never going to get to do this again… I just want," her words were lost in Marley's mouth as she pressed their lips together again.

Marley felt it all the way to her toes when Kitty's lips pressed against hers, and then Kitty's tongue was in her mouth and she felt…

_Aroused._

_Intrigued._

_Sexy_.

And she wanted more but before she could stop her Kitty was pulling away again and this time she was looking deep into her eyes.

"I'll give you all the time in the world and if you choose him I'll be okay with it because I'll at least know that you did and do feel something for me… just not as much as I feel for you." she pressed another peck to those incredible lips before she ran out of the bathroom and into the living room where she collapsed on the couch crying. What she didn't know was that Rachel and Quinn were cuddled on that very same couch.

"Kitty?" Quinn called and her wet eyes landed on Quinn. "Kitty… are you okay?"

"Have you ever been so incredibly happy but also terrified at the same time?"

"Oh you have no idea," Rachel said and felt Quinn's arms tighten around her and she suddenly knew that even if they had a tough time this year; she and Quinn had what it takes to last forever.

Marley left the bathroom in search of Rachel and soon found her sitting on Quinn's lap in the corner. Her mind was so wrapped up in what had just happened that she didn't even see Kitty sitting next to them at first.

"Hey Rachel, I-I need to talk to you. I need your help… something amazing just happened and I-" her breath caught in her throat and her eyes bulged out at the sight of Kitty sitting there with her lips still swollen; and lust still burning in those eyes. She felt her heart beat faster and her knees got weak. Rachel smiled at her and then looked back at Quinn; it didn't matter to either Marley or Kitty since their eyes were on each other.

Rachel leaned over and pressed a kiss to Quinn's lips and then leaned closer to her ear.

"I got Marley you get Kitty," she whispered and felt Quinn nod and then she pulled back and looked deep into those eyes that had never failed her before. She knew that she and Quinn needed to have a very important conversation but she also knew that they would do whatever it took to always be together.

"I love you," she pecked her lips again and then got off of her lap and wrapped her fingers around a still staring Marley's wrist. "Come with me," she pulled her away but not before she noticed the shy smile that Marley was giving Kitty… and Kitty was loving it.

Once Rachel and Marley were gone Quinn turned to Kitty.

"Okay so what happened…we heard moaning?" Kitty's mouth dropped.

"Wait you heard? Were we that loud?" She was appalled and Quinn giggled.

"Not from here," she saw Kitty's features relax at that. "Rachel saw your little fight and she saw Marley drag you out of here. We followed you guys and when we got to the bathroom we heard moaning," she watched as Kitty's mouth turned up into a huge smile that reminded her so much of her own during sophomore year when she got to kiss Rachel the first time… and the second time… and every single fucking time since.

She was pretty sure that every time Rachel kissed her she wore a stupid grin like the one Kitty was now sporting.

"So are you going to tell me why there was moaning?"

"She kissed me," she said and the smile was breathtaking. "And she likes me," and then Quinn watched her smile slowly faded. "But…"

"But what?"

"She likes Jake too… what if she chooses him?"

"Tell me what happened and don't leave anything out," Quinn demanded and Kitty giggled before recounting the best moment of her life.

* * *

In the kitchen, Marley was leaning against the counter and she had just recounted the same story to Rachel who was grinning like a fool.

"So you like her then?"

"So much," Marley admitted with a heavy breath.

"Okay so why are you freaking out?"

"Because of Jake… I-I like him too."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Marley pouted and Rachel reached for her hand.

"Look I'm not telling you what to do because I remember how smitten you were with that boy and I also know just how much he likes you as well," she could see tears welling up in Marley's eyes and she felt bad. "No… no don't cry… I just meant I know you like him but the way you and her were just looking at each other…" she trailed off and Marley waited.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember saying that you wanted the kind of love Quinn and I have?" Marley nodded. "Well just now the way you and Kitty were staring at each other… well it reminded me of Quinn and I," Marley smiled shyly.

"Y-Yeah I really like her… and I really liked kissing her," Rachel nodded. "And I don't know if that means I'm bi or if it just means that I just really like Kitty but… yeah I really, really like her and I felt things I have never felt before," she could feel her cheeks blushing and Rachel saw it but didn't say anything about it.

"Look don't worry so much about what liking her means. You don't need to label it for it to be real okay?"

"Okay."

"Love is love."

"But I don't know if I love her… or Jake… I just don't know anymore."

"Do you want my advice?" Marley stared at her for a minute with a dumbfounded look before she spoke.

"Yeah Rachel…that's why I wanted to talk to you. You have to help me."

"Okay," Rachel put both of her hands on the girl's biceps and smiled up at her. "Talk to them both, tell them you need time and if they both give you that then I want you to go home and think… like really think about each one of them and how they make you feel and then I want you to imagine your life without one of them in it… and whatever one you can't imagine not having in your life in the future that is the one you're meant to be with."

"Well… what if I can't imagine my life without either of them?"

"Polygamy," Rachel said with a smirk and Marley giggled. The joke had its desired effect and Rachel saw some of the tension leave her. "But seriously that may mean you just need more time. Take all the time you need and if neither of them can give you that then… they're obviously not the one for you."

"Kitty said she would wait forever for me."

"That's good."

"She's in love with me isn't she?" Rachel nodded.

"I'd say so," she saw Marley's smile widen and she thought that Marley might be more ready to choose than she thinks she is. "How does that make you feel?"

"It makes me feel awesome," she said with a breath. "But I don't want to hurt her if she's not the one… you know."

"Well someone will get hurt. Go find Jake and talk to him… and then spend some time alone and figure out what Marley wants," she said and then she felt herself being pulled into a tight hug and she smiled into it.

"Thanks Rachel."

"You're welcome," with that Marley practically ran away from her and she smiled stupidly… because earlier with the staring they really did remind her of Quinn and herself sophomore year.

And then thinking about Quinn made her miss her.

She sure hoped that Quinn was done with Kitty because she wanted some loving.

Her question was answered when she turned around and felt Quinn's body press against hers and Quinn's lips cover hers. She moaned into the kiss and all too quickly Quinn was pulling away.

"Let's go home."

"Why?"

"Because I'm sober and horny and I want to make love to my incredibly sexy and stunningly intelligent girlfriend," she winked and Rachel licked her lips.

"But Quinn we have to talk."

"And we will… but right now I just really need to feel you," Rachel felt her face flush and her panties become damp. "Will you let me feel you?"

"Always," she said and Quinn was dragging her away.

* * *

Marley left the house and was dialing Jake's number as she walked to her car. She put her phone to her ear and looked up to see Jake standing in front of her.

"Y-You're here," she said and he smiled that stupid smile that still made her knees weak.

"Yeah I um… I didn't like how we left things and Marley I'm sorry if I made you mad I just," she held her hand up to shush him.

"You didn't do anything wrong… I did," he stuffed his hands into his pockets and the look that crossed his face made her feel like the biggest jerk for what she was about to tell him.

"W-What did you do?"

"I feel like I need to explain a few things before I tell you what happened tonight," she watched him swallow hard and again the guilt was weighing on her.

"I'm listening."

"Okay," she took a deep breath and leaned against her car. He stepped closer and leaned next to her. "Last Christmas right before break… Kitty pulled me aside and she told me that the reason why she was so mean to me was because she likes me," she heard him scoff and she met his eyes. He was shocked to say the least.

"Like…_ likes_ you?" He asked and she nodded. "Wow."

"Yeah wow," it was quiet for several moments.

"What did you say?"

"I said that I was flattered but that I didn't think of her that way," he nodded.

"And what did she say to that?"

"She said she understood and that she just wanted me to know and hopefully we could become friends and as you know we did," he nodded again. "That should've been the end of it."

"But it wasn't?"

"No," she shook her head. "It wasn't… because when she admitted to liking me it stirred feelings inside of me and I have been denying those feelings ever since. And then she showed up to your brother's Hanukkah party with a girl and I was jealous," she saw him flex his jaw and could tell that he was hurt but that he was trying to keep his cool.

"So you like her?" She nodded. "And you have since then?" She nodded again. "Okay Marley," he stood in front of her. "I'm trying to hold it together because I'm feeling like there is more and I'm also feeling that I'm not going to like it."

"You're not," she said with a pout.

"Just tell me." She nodded and took a deep breath.

"Well this jealousy has been building within me ever since then and tonight it exploded. That is why I was yelling at her and that is why I yelled at you and it's also why…" she trailed off and he waited.

"Why what?" He asked when he couldn't wait anymore.

"Why I kissed her," she said and braced herself for the yelling. When none came she looked up at him and the hurt in his eyes made her feel even worse. And then the apologies started to spill out of her mouth. "Look Jake I understand if you hate me and never want to see or talk to me again but you have to know that I didn't mean for any of this to hurt you… I'm just really confused and I was trying to ignore it for so long… and I just couldn't anymore." A tear escaped his eye and he pushed it away before she could see it.

"So are you breaking up with me… for her?"

"I-I don't know what I want anymore," she said honestly. "I-I need time and I understand if you hate me and can't give me time… and I am so sorry for kissing her tonight and hurting you because hurting you is the last thing I ever wanted," she saw him nod.

"I-I can wait."

"What?" She asked shocked and saw his stupid adorable half smile cross his mouth.

"I mean it sucks that it happened this way, I mean I would've loved for you to have figured this out before you kissed her or at least told me about it."

"I know and I am so sorry Jake."

"I know you are," he cupped her cheek and forced her eyes to meet his. "And you're also being honest with me about it… which is good. I'm so tired of people lying to me. So I'll wait for you to figure out what you want… I care about you Marley." He leaned over and kissed her and just like the first time she felt butterflies battering her stomach and it confused her even more. When he pulled away he looked deep into her eyes and smiled. "Let me know when you figure things out… no matter who you choose just please be honest with me."

"I will," she promised and he pecked her cheek before walking away and as she watched him go she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fucking hell," she said out loud to herself. Jake made her head spin, and Kitty made her knees weak.

Jake gave her butterflies.

And Kitty made her heart skip a beat.

Kitty tasted like strawberries.

And Jake tasted like mint.

"Fucking hell," she repeated to herself as she got into her car and drove away.

_Was it possible for two people to hold her heart?_

_Was it possible to be in love with two people at once?_

It had to be.

Because she definitely was.

* * *

Rachel was quiet the whole way to the airport. She was very happy that she and Quinn had gone home after the party and reconnected the way they always do; with a long night of making love.

In every moan, pant, and orgasm she got from and gave to Quinn she knew deep down in her heart that they were still just as in love as ever but her mind was still racing with thoughts of them losing their closeness this year.

The dread was eating away at her and it stopped whenever Quinn looked at her, or smiled at her or… made love to her for hours on end.

But then she would get lost inside her head again and she needed Quinn's words.

Quinn always knew just what to say and just how to say it to make her know that everything would be okay and it hurt that Quinn wasn't doing that.

It hurt that Quinn was just as worried as she was.

And it hurt knowing that she was the one who put that doubt in Quinn's mind in the first place.

They had needed to talk things through but they ended up not talking at all.

After saying goodbye to Judy who had brought them to the airport she walked with Quinn and as they made their way around the airport and through security they still weren't talking.

Well they were talking but not about what they needed to talk about.

And even when it came time for Rachel's flight they still didn't talk about the one thought that was weighing on their minds.

Instead Quinn pulled Rachel into a heated kiss and Rachel's body responded in kind. She tugged Quinn closer and deepened the kiss. She needed to feel her. And they kissed passionately until they called Rachel's boarding group and then they hugged for another few minutes.

"I love you Rachel."

"I love you too… forever Quinn."

"Me too," she watched Rachel walked toward Brittany and Santana and then she watched as Rachel disappeared down the tunnel.

She wanted to scream that everything would be okay but instead she said nothing. All of her resolve to fix what was wrong after her talk with Santana was gone and for the first time since she and Rachel started to date she felt like she was going to lose her.

Her phone buzzed in her hand and she smiled at the sight of Rachel's name.

From Rachel: _I have to shut it off soon and I just needed to talk to you. I want to fix what I broke between us Quinn with all of my worrying please tell me we'll fix it._

From Quinn: _We'll fix it baby._

From Rachel: _I love you so much and I'll call you when I land and then we'll talk right?_

From Quinn: _I promise and I love you too._

From Rachel: _We're going to be okay right Quinn?_

From Quinn: _We're going to be fine baby… now relax and enjoy your flight._

From Rachel: _:)_

And Quinn smiled at the smiley face that her girlfriend sent her and it sent a glimmer of hope into her otherwise worried mind.

She had just promised Rachel that they would be fine but again for the first time ever since she and Rachel fell in love she wasn't so sure.

She wasn't sure that they'd make it through this year.

And that was the most terrifying thought ever.

* * *

**A/N 2: Ooh that got a little bit angsty there huh?**

**So who's it going to be: Jake or Kitty? And remember the choice is yours.**

******The title of the chapter comes from the song Arms by Christina Perri.**


	21. Chapter 21: From Wrong to Right

**A/N: Thank you all for voting last chapter and I won't reveal the winner until that chapter is posted which won't be for a while. Until then I'm sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter.  
**

**Warning: Sexy times.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 21: From Wrong to Right**

"_I'm here. I love you. I don't care if you need to stay up crying all night long, I will stay with you. There is nothing you could ever do to lose my love. I will protect you until you die, and after your death I will still protect you. I am stronger than depression, and I am braver than loneliness, and nothing will ever exhaust me."_

_-Elizabeth Gilbert; Eat, Pray, Love_

_/ _

Ever since the day that Rachel and Quinn separated for their respective cities Rachel felt the dread again. This time, however it was because she knew she was caused this rift.

She was so worried about them growing apart that she practically made it happen. They were both still putting in the effort of calling each other every night but it was strained and they both felt it. She was never so happy to know that in a few days Quinn would be visiting her in New York and they could finally have that conversation once and for all.

And they could fix things.

She had another week to get through and then Quinn would be in her arms again and she could fix what she had done to them.

She was currently moping in her apartment when she heard a knock on the door. She looked over and was about to get up but then she heard Tina's voice calling her and she smiled.

"Come in," Tina entered and walked over to her.

"Hey Rachel I need your help."

"Okay?" she patted the couch and Tina sat down next to her.

"I-I was wondering if you would… I mean would you sing a duet with me for the NYADA concert audition," Rachel smiled at her and nodded.

"I would love to Tina."

"Are you- are you sure because it'll count as your duet audition too and I'm sure you'd rather have Kurt or anyone else but me."

"Why wouldn't I want you… your voice is incredible Tina," Tina shook her head at that.

"I mean it's okay but I'm not as good as the others."

"Tina… you got into NYADA… you're good enough." Tina smiled at that and nodded.

"Yeah I guess so."

"So do you have any songs in mind?" Tina shook her head.

"I thought we could pick one together, you've always been amazing with song choices." Rachel beamed at her and Tina noticed that the smile didn't quite reach her eyes like a normal Rachel Berry smile did. "Hey… are-are you okay? Are you and Quinn-" she couldn't finish her thought because Rachel started balling.

"I'm sorry Tina…. I-" her words died in her throat when Tina pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's okay Rachel," she ran a soothing had up and down her back. "I mean I know you two weren't doing so great at Puck's party but I thought that you'd have fixed it by now the way you always do."

"About that," Rachel wiped her face as she pulled out of the hug. "We're not exactly fighting but we're not okay either," she saw the confusion on Tina's face. "I did this to us Tina… I did it because I was so worried about us growing apart this year so much so that I actually got Quinn believing it too. I mean Quinn… my normally confidant, brave, and reassuring girlfriend now has doubts about us… because of me!" She screamed the last words and Tina saw how broken she had become over the last few weeks.

"Talk to her Rachel… that is how you guys always fix things. Tell her why you were scared in the first place and then ask her why she is scared now?" Rachel nodded and then her phone rang and she nearly jumped out of her skin. She looked at the screen and she saw that it was James- her manager- calling. She fumbled and nearly dropped the phone before answering it.

Tina watched her face as she talked to him, then she heard the loudest squeal ever, and then Rachel was thanking him over and over. By the time the two minute call was over Rachel's whole demeanor had changed.

Tina was slightly sad that it wasn't because of Quinn but she figured a smile is a smile.

"Good news?"

"The best," she was staring at her phone. "He just got me an audition in an off Broadway production of _The Glass Menagerie_," this time Tina squealed. "I gotta call Quinn!" Rachel announced and jumped to her feet and saw Tina grinning like a fool. "What?"

"I don't think you and Quinn are as distant as you feel," Rachel smiled at Tina's words and the realization that Quinn is still and will always be the first person she wants to tell her good news to.

That she wants to tell everything to.

"Yeah maybe not," she said dreamily before Tina got to her feet.

"I'll leave you to your phone call and I'll talk to you later about songs."

"Okay… and thanks Tina."

"No problem. And thank you for singing with me."

"We're going to kill it."

"Yeah we are," Tina said and walked toward the door but she turned back and looked at Rachel. "Talk to her Rachel," she said one more time and Rachel nodded. She knew Tina was right.

She looked at her phone once more before dialing Quinn's number and when she heard that incredibly sexy voice that was home to her; over the line she knew that they could fix this.

That they would find a way.

Like they always do.

* * *

Quinn was moping. She had been moping for an entire week now and Sawyer was sick of it. She came home from her class and saw Quinn with her feet on the coffee table and a pint of ice cream in her lap. There was some stupid show on the television and Sawyer had seen enough. She walked over and kicked Quinn's feet off of the table.

"That's it… I'm done with this," she said and Quinn looked up at her offended that she had kicked her feet down while Sawyer laughed at the ice cream on her face. "Seriously you look like an ass."

"Fuck you Sawyer… I thought you were a dropout get out of my face," Sawyer sneered at her.

"I had a conversation with my father about everything and things are actually good between us now… and you'd know that if you were being a self-centered child right now… moping over a girl who is still very much in love with you. You two would probably be fucking right now if you weren't moping around the house like a loser," with that Quinn started to cry and Sawyer instantly felt bad and slumped to the couch beside her.

"I'm sorry dude… I was trying the tough love route please stop crying," she said and Quinn nodded but didn't stop crying.

"I love her Sawyer," she cried and buried her ice cream covered face into her friends shoulder. Sawyer cringed but hugged her anyway.

"I know you do Quinn… and she loves you too. You guys just need to stop avoiding each other and stop avoiding this conversation that you desperately need to have okay," she felt Quinn nod. "And you need to stop letting the thing that started this all actually happen. You are both so afraid of growing apart that growing apart is exactly what is happened." Quinn nodded again and pulled her face out of Sawyer's shoulder and met her eyes.

"You're right," Quinn said and wiped her nose on her sleeve. Sawyer curled her lip at that.

"Of course I'm right… and that is fucking gross Q," she motioned to the girl's sleeve and Quinn giggled. "Please throw that sweatshirt away and also you owe me a shirt," Quinn was full on laughing now. "But also call Rachel and talk to her… or better yet go fucking see her."

"I am… this weekend."

"Go earlier, go now… fuck school!"

"No that's your deal," this time Sawyer laughed. "What happened with your dad? And I'm sorry for being a shitty friend these past couple of weeks."

"It's cool, you're allowed to have your issues… but as for my dad. He called the night of Puck's party and I ignored the call of course; but he left this really beautiful voice mail and told me that he wanted to see me and Puck because he wanted to apologize. At first I thought it was a game but he continued over three voice mails telling me that I was the most important thing to him and he didn't want his pride to force me out of his life."

"Wow," Quinn breathed out. "So what did you do?"

"I told Puck I was going to see him. I told Puck that he didn't have to come along and that I'd understand if he didn't want to see my father but I needed to… but Puck…" her voice trailed off and had taken on a dreamy tone. "He's you know… Puck."

"He went?" Quinn asked and she nodded with a stupid love-struck grin that Quinn was currently very jealous of. "Of course he went… so what happened?"

"My father said he wants me to be happy with my choices in life and not the ones he chooses for me. He said he would support me financially and emotionally with whatever I choose and that included Puck. His only condition was that I get a college degree and he even said it could be at any college I wanted."

"And you chose Yale?"

"Well yeah… I mean I don't care about college but Yale matters to him, and I've already put two years into this place… and," she saw Quinn's smile perk up. "And I have this amazing friend here that I'm actually looking forward to graduating with."

"Aw, you do like me."

"A little." She shrugged. "I suppose."

"And Puck? I mean how does your dad feel about him now?"

"He likes him much better now that he actually knows him but I don't think he'll ever like the Mohawk."

"Who does?" Quinn asked with a curled lip.

"I do," Sawyer said with a low growl in her throat and that made Quinn's lip curl even further.

"Ugh gross… moving on," Quinn said quickly and Sawyer laughed.

"Well anyway he actually listened to us perform and he was quite impressed with both my voice and Puck's and after that we got along fine. Well as fine as my dad gets along with anyone.

"So you're taking the classes you want now?" Sawyer nodded with a stupid grin. "And you're majoring in what?

"Science."

"Science really?" Quinn was surprised. "I thought it would be something more artistic."

"Yeah well I like science… and I already know how to sing and cook and take pictures so-"

"I knew it," Quinn cut her off.

"Knew what?"

"That you're a secret nerd."

"Fuck you Q!"

"No thanks, I like Rachel better," Quinn repeated what she had said to Sawyer one other time and they both smiled at that. Quinn could tell that Sawyer was waiting for her to say more so she continued. "Maybe I will cut my Friday classes and go see her Thursday night instead."

"There's my little rebel," Sawyer taunted and Quinn blushed. "But go wash up because you look homeless," Quinn laughed at that and got to her feet. Her phone rang on the table and she picked it up smiling at the name.

"It's Rachel," she said with glee and Sawyer's smile widened.

"Of course it is," she said but Quinn was already walking toward her room with a stupid grin on her face.

/

Quinn closed the door behind her and hit the answer button.

"Hello."

"Hey baby," Rachel greeted and just like that Quinn felt some of the dread leave her. "I just got the best news and there was no one else I wanted to talk to about it."

"Well there is always no one else I want to talk to ever," Quinn said and Rachel felt butterflies at that. "But what's your news?"

"I just got a call from James and he got me an audition for an off Broadway production of _The Glass Menagerie_."

"Oh my god!" Quinn squealed into the phone.

"I know."

"When's the audition?"

"Tomorrow," she said and Quinn could hear her moving around.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm opening my laptop… he said he would email me the monologue they want me to read tomorrow with the male lead," she heard Quinn exhale and excited breath and that made her feel so much better. "If I email it to you would you read lines with me?" The smile that spread across Quinn's face at that question was nothing short of incredible.

But Rachel didn't see it and she started to take Quinn's silence the wrong way.

"I-I mean if you're not busy with your own work that is."

"No Rach, I'm not busy… I'm never too busy for you," Rachel's smile was equally spectacular. "I guess; I was just… happy. It's starting to feel like things are back to normal between us."

"I know and I want them to be… I want to make it all up to you this weekend when you visit. Will you let me?"

"Yeah," Quinn said stupidly. "We can talk all about it."

"I love you," Rachel said and Quinn bit her lip at the sound of those words.

"I love you too," Quinn said with a grin. "Email it to me and I'll get my computer."

"Okay."

As Quinn turned on her computer and spent the remainder of the night helping her girl read lines; she knew that they weren't magically okay.

But this was a perfect first step.

* * *

When Rachel showed up at her audition the next day she saw a face from her past. A face she hoped she'd never see again.

But there he was standing before her with his stupid hair and his stupid smirk.

And worst of all he was- apparently- the male lead.

"Rachel Berry," the director called and she smiled at him and nodded. "This is Jesse St. James… and he'll be playing the role of Tom." She sucked in her breath and nodded. At that Jesse's stupid smirk turned into a full blown smile. He walked closer to her.

"Hello Rachel… you look as gorgeous as ever," she rolled her eyes.

"Good to see you Jesse."

"Wait you two know each other?" The director asked and they both nodded.

"We were show choir rivals and we dated."

"We never dated… it was an act Jesse, just like the act you were putting on," his smirk was back and she just wanted to knock him the fuck out.

_She wanted to walk out of the audition._

_She wanted to call Quinn._

But she didn't do any of those things; instead she took a deep breath and looked at the director. This was her first big break and she would be dammed if she was going to let Jesse St. James ruin it for her.

"Jesse and I have a bit of a tumultuous past but I assure you Mr. Clark that it will not have any adverse effects on my performance. I am a consummate professional."

"Well that is good to know," he said with a nod. "And are you prepared for the scene?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then, let's see what you've got Rachel Berry," she smiled at those words and took her mark. She pushed away all of her thoughts and worries about Quinn and about how she wanted to punch the arrogance out of Jesse and she transformed into the character before their eyes and she blew that fucking audition out of the water.

And she was so happy about that but…

She knew working with Jesse would create more problems with Quinn.

And the last thing they needed was more problems but her first priority would be to tell Quinn and assure her that Jesse has never and would never mean anything to her.

She was pulling out her phone as she left the theater when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned and glared at Jesse.

"Don't touch me," she pulled out of his grasp.

"Look Rachel can we talk?"

"No… we'll work together but we're not friends and we won't be," she pulled away from his grasp, stepped out of the theater, and sent Quinn a text as she walked toward the subway.

From Rachel: _Hey baby listen I have some really good news to tell you and some not so great news to tell you but I don't want to do it over the phone_.

The reply was immediate.

From Quinn: _Should I be worried about this not so great news?_

From Rachel: _It's nothing to worry about but it puts a damper on the good news a bit. Please don't worry._

From Quinn: _Okay and I can't wait to find out tomorrow when I get there._

From Rachel: _Is it tomorrow yet? I miss you so much Quinn and I just… we really need to talk and soon._

From Quinn: _I know and we will I promise. I have class now though. I'll call you later._

From Rachel: _Okay I love you._

From Quinn: _Love you too._

And as Rachel put her phone away she already felt better about the Jesse situation. Now she just needed to feel better about the Quinn and Rachel situation.

When she got home she slumped to the couch and was flipping through the channels. She settled on one but before she could even start watching the show she fell asleep. It had been a stressful two weeks and she was just so tired of all the worrying; as soon as her body relaxed she passed out.

She woke up later to an incessant banging on the door. Her eyes popped open and she looked around the darkened apartment. She didn't know how long she had been asleep. She picked her phone up off the table to see the time. She had been asleep for four hours. She also missed two calls and a text from Quinn.

She opened the text.

From Quinn: _I love you xx_

Rachel smiled at the text and was about to call Quinn when the loud banging on the door began again. She got to her feet, stretched, and shuffled over to the door and opened it.

She curled her lip at the sight of Jesse St. James standing before her.

"Ugh what do you want?" He laughed at that and pushed past her into the house. "Did I say you could come in?" He laughed again.

"Look Rachel," he turned and faced her as she shut the door and leaned against it. "I know that you and I have a rough past but for the sake of the project I was hoping to bury the hatchet once and for all."

"Okay?" She said it as a question because she was waiting for the but. When it was clear there wouldn't be one, she spoke again. "But?"

"No but… I just… I know I'm an arrogant pig-"

"Well at least you know," she cut him off and he chuckled.

"And I was hoping that you could get past what happened and just see me as another colleague?"

"I can… if you can."

"I can… I think you are the perfect person for this role and I would like nothing more than to just work together without all of our past baggage."

"Are you serious?" She wondered because she could hardly trust Jesse.

"Very," he stuffed his hands in his pockets and she had never seen him look so humbled before and she just believed him.

She could always see the good in people and Jesse St. James had never looked truer in the entire time she has known him.

"Okay," she agreed. "Let me go make some coffee to wake up and then we can discuss work," he nodded wearing his stupid half smile. "Would you like some?" She asked and he nodded.

After making the coffee she joined him on the couch and they were talking. Once they started to discuss the show and Broadway they both lost track of the time.

And Rachel didn't even realize that she had forgotten about her phone which was buzzing quietly on the breakfast bar in her kitchen; unnoticed by both of them.

About another hour later there was another knock on the door and this time when she opened it she saw Quinn standing before her with a relieved expression on her face, which quickly changed to hurt, and then when Jesse got to his feet; and Quinn saw him the look changed to devastated all in a matter of seconds.

Quinn felt like she just got punched in the stomach.

"Quinn," Rachel said happily surprised to see her a day early and then she saw Quinn turning away from her." Quinn," she called again… this time there was desperation lacing her tone. She knew Quinn had gotten the wrong idea so she chased after her and caught her before she hit the button for the elevator. "Quinn… I swear it wasn't how it looked," she saw tears falling down that perfect face.

"Oh really? Because it looked like you were ignoring my calls and text for hours because you were getting cozy with Jesse," Rachel chuckled and that was the wrong thing to do because Quinn's expression changed to angry. Rachel instantly remembered how afraid she once was of scary Quinn.

And also turned on.

But that wasn't important right now.

"Quinn… I wasn't, I mean I laughed because that is just the most ridiculous idea ever."

"Really? Is it really Rachel because from where I stand you were putting these ideas into my head for the past three weeks or so now about how we won't make it and then we have barely talked for the last two of those weeks and then I come here early to surprise you so that we can fix this but instead I find you with Jesse St. Asshole after ignoring me for hours," she had been getting increasingly more angry as the words left her mouth.

"No Quinn… I didn't… it's all just a misunderstanding and I," she reached for her and Quinn pulled her arm away angrily. She hit the elevator button.

"I wasn't ignoring you on purpose I fell asleep and when I woke up I saw the missed calls and text and I love you too Quinn," she saw a small smile appear on Quinn's face before Quinn pushed it away again. "And then there was banging on the door and it was Jesse."

"What the fuck is he even doing here Rachel?"

"Well that's the news I had," Quinn arched her eyebrow. "He's… in the show I auditioned for," with that Quinn threw her hands in the air just as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"Fuck off!" Quinn yelled and got onto the elevator; Rachel followed. "Just fucking leave me alone Rachel!" She screamed and saw that Rachel was shaking her head no. She was holding the doors open.

"No… Quinn I won't ever leave you alone."

"You had no fucking problem leaving me alone for the past four hours and the past two weeks." Quinn tried to get off the elevator but Rachel blocked her way. The constant dinging of the doors trying to close was annoying Quinn even more. "Get out of the way!" Quinn screamed.

"No!" Rachel screamed back. "We need to talk about this."

"Fuck you," she shoved Rachel into the elevator and got off herself. Just as the doors closed Rachel heard Quinn say. "Talk to St. Assclown he's fucking waiting for you." And then the doors closed. Quinn headed for the stairs and Rachel hit the lobby button.

If she knew Quinn the way she knew Quinn the girl was either taking the stairs or she was going back to her apartment to kill Jesse; Rachel took her chances.

When Quinn got to the bottom of the stairs she saw Rachel waiting and she rolled her eyes and started to walk back up them.

"Just fucking leave me alone Rachel!" She screamed and Rachel took two steps at a time until she had caught up with Quinn; on the landing in the stairwell between the second and third floors. She grasped Quinn by the wrist and spun her around.

"You're going to listen to me and then you can do whatever you want but you promised me once that you would always hear me out and you're going to hear what I have to say!" Quinn was so angry at Rachel but she was even more turned on by her current show of aggressiveness.

And she was mad at herself for that.

_She loved forceful Rachel._

_And this was no fucking exception._

Rachel shoved her until her back was against the wall and the hand railing was digging into her back.

"Now if I let you go will you stay put," she said and Quinn nodded. She could still see the fire in her eyes but she let her go. When it was clear Quinn wasn't going to run off again; she started to explain herself.

"James called and told me about an off Broadway audition for _The Glass Menagerie_ and that he thought I would be perfect for the role of Laura… off Broadway Quinn!" She could see Quinn's pride in her shining through her anger but only briefly. Quinn nodded once and then flexed her jaw. It was so fucking hot that it took everything in Rachel to not rub up against Quinn until she got off.

Instead she swallowed hard and continued talking.

"Jesse was there… he had already been cast in the role of Tom," a tear escaped Quinn's eye and Rachel wanted so much to kiss it away but she knew she put it there.

_She put it there by not telling Quinn about the audition._

_She put it there by not telling Quinn about Jesse._

_And she put it there by planting the doubt in Quinn's mind in the first place._

_She just wanted… no needed to take it away_.

So that is what she did.

"I swear on everything I love Quinn that I didn't know until I walked in to audition about Jesse, and I was tempted to walk back out but it's off Broadway Quinn and I just… I couldn't so I remained professional and I won the role," she saw Quinn's eyebrows lift in surprise and again with pride. "He came over here to ask if we can put the past behind us and I think he's sincere," Quinn scoffed at that. "But either way… I didn't ignore you on purpose. My phone was away from me and it was on vibrate… I'm so sorry Quinn. I'm sorry for making you think that I… I-I'm sorry for all of it; for Jesse, for the distance between us and I don't mean the miles this time," Quinn's resolve broke at that and she started to cry… like really cry. "And I'm mostly sorry for letting my doubts and fears hurt us like this," Quinn nodded and Rachel cupped her cheek.

She then gasped when Quinn shoved here away roughly.

"Why did you do this Rachel? Why do you constantly doubt us… and me?"

"Because," she said and Quinn was shaking her head wildly.

"No Rachel because isn't fucking answer… answer me."

"Because I still don't understand why you love me?" Quinn's mouth dropped open at those words. "I still don't understand what you see in me okay? I know you love me and I don't doubt that for a second you constantly prove that to me… but there is a part of me… still after all this time, there is a part of me that is just waiting for you to wake up and realize that you can do so much better," tears were now falling from Rachel's eyes as well, and Quinn finally closed her mouth.

She looked at Rachel and didn't see the strong and confidant- arrogant- girl that she has been dating for almost five years; instead she saw the girl that was constantly showered with slushies freshman year and that made her heart break into a million pieces.

_This was the look that Quinn put there._

_This was the damage she had done because of her own fears and it was still just as awful as it always had been._

_Some wounds never heal_.

"Rachel," Quinn's broken voice said and Rachel wide eyes met Quinn's.

Gone from her voice was the anger. Gone was the jealousy and in its place stood Quinn Fabray; the girl that loves her more than anyone.

"Rachel," she stepped away from the wall and got closer to her. "Don't you know that there is no better," she reached for Rachel's hand and Rachel gave it willingly. "There is no one better."

"Yeah but Quinn-"

"No listen… please." Rachel nodded. "I thank god for you everyday Rachel… I do. I thank god that you forgave me for all the awful things I said and did-"

"Quinn," Rachel whined. She hated that Quinn still beat herself up over that stuff.

"No Rachel… I need to say this and you need to hear it. I'm not shutting up this time," Rachel blinked a few times but then she nodded. "I thank god that you let me into your life. I thank god that you forgave me when I got pregnant. I thank god that you held me when my parents threw me out, that you took me in, that you loved me anyway." She felt Rachel's hands snake around her waist and she didn't know when they had gotten so close but here they were. "I thank god every day that you forgave me again when you found out about Puck, I thank god that you stood by my when I gave up my baby, that you loved Beth like she's your own, that you stood by me every step of the way after my accident. And I thank god that you Rachel Berry gave me my freedom to pursue my dreams all the while still loving me. I thank god for you Rachel… every fucking day and I will never stop. You are everything in this world that matters to me… there is no better… there is no one or nothing better in this world for me, it wasn't a choice. You aren't a choice." Rachel was full on crying now.

"Okay," Rachel coughed because her throat had become so dry as Quinn shared her amazing words. "But you need to know that I'm just as grateful for you Quinn."

"For what?" Quinn cried. "I was awful and-"

"Stop it and listen to me," Quinn stopped and waited. "I'm grateful that you fought everything you were raised to believe was wrong just to love me, I'm grateful that you let me hold you when you got pregnant and thrown out, I'm grateful that you let me hold your hand through Beth's birth, that you gave me the chance to not only know her but to love her. I'm grateful that you let me stand by your side after your accident considering I was the one texting you," she saw Quinn shake her head and started to talk again before another discussion altogether started. "And I'm grateful that you let me love you Quinn. I'm so grateful that you let me be the one that gets to be on your arm."

"Don't you see Rachel," Quinn wiped Rachel's tears away and looked deep into those brown eyes. "I didn't let you do any of that. You are the only person that I could and would ever love… there was no letting… you are and were everything I have ever wanted… and all I could ever need."

"I want to transfer to New Haven."

"I want to transfer to Columbia," they both said at the same time. Then they both gasped at each other's confessions, and got lost into each other's eyes.

"What?" They both asked at the same time and then giggled. Quinn couldn't take it anymore and she cupped the back of Rachel's head and their lips collided together in a heated kiss. Quinn's tongue slid along Rachel's and she felt Rachel moan into her mouth.

As the kiss got progressively hotter, more passionate, and their hands started to roam; they both felt all the anger and doubt and fear leave them and it was pretty fucking incredible.

"Quinn we-" Rachel started to say but then she felt Quinn's lips on her neck. And Quinn's tongue gliding over her heated skin and she forgot her words.

"We need your bed before I take you against this wall," Quinn said against her skin and then bit down.

"Yes… yes… m-my um…bed," she hummed. It took all the will she had but she peeled her body off of Quinn's and met those eyes.

"Talking can wait," she husked at the sight of lust in those eyes. "But it will happen this time," She continued and Quinn nodded.

"Rachel… your bed… now," she demanded and then Rachel was pulling her up the stairs and into the elevator. Rachel knew they needed to talk and she knew Quinn knew they needed to talk but right now they needed to connect on a different level.

Once the doors of the elevator closed Quinn pushed Rachel into the wall and bit down on her neck.

"Fuck," Rachel husked as then Quinn's hand was cupping her heated sex through her jeans and she bucked into it. Quinn was furiously rubbing her as they kissed and when the elevator dinged on her floor she pushed Quinn out of the elevator and into the wall across from it. She pulled back from Quinn but only far enough to look at her.

"Quinn?"

"Mm," Quinn's lips were back on her neck.

"I hate to do this right now… but um," Quinn's lips left her neck and her eyes were boring into her. "H-He um… I think he's still in…" she trailed off and pointed to her apartment door. Quinn growled and grasped her hand. As Quinn dragged her to the apartment Rachel felt her arousal thrumming through her over being pulled along by her sometimes very dominant girlfriend.

When the door swung open Quinn's fiery eyes landed on a stunned Jesse who had been sitting on the couch. He quickly got to his feet.

"Leave!" She yelled and he looked at her.

"O-Okay," he stammered and looked over at Rachel. "I- I guess I'll see-"

"Talk to her later… leave now," Quinn demanded with a growl and Rachel soaked through her panties. Jesse scrambled out of the apartment and Quinn slammed the door behind him. Rachel looked scared for a minute that the anger was back.

"Quinn," she said calmly but then Quinn had her pressed against the door and was kissing the hell out of her and just like that her worries were gone.

Quinn's hands fumbled with her jeans as she opened them and Rachel moaned into her mouth.

"Quinn I… uh oh fuck… I missed this mouth," she said when Quinn's mouth attached to her neck again. "B-But I… we need to go to my room," Quinn's hand was now in her panties and gliding through her soaked folds. She was like a woman possessed and Rachel fucking loved it. "Santana and Bri- oh fuck… they'll be home soon and-"

"Don't care," Quinn said she pulled Rachel's shirt up and her bra down with her free hand. Rachel pulled her shirt the rest of the way off while Quinn palmed her right breast and pushed two fingers deep into her.

"Oh my fucking god," Rachel shouted and Quinn started to pound into her.

"You're mine Rachel… I'm never letting you go," Quinn groaned and pinched her nipple. "So don't ever fucking doubt us… ever again."

"I-I… oh my… oh yes Quinn… I won't, i-if you won't… yeah fuck- fuck me," she stammered as Quinn's palm hit her clit with every thrust. Quinn pressed her lips to Rachel's and delved her tongue inside. She twirled her tongue over Rachel's teeth and the roof of her mouth thoroughly claiming her; all the while pounding her fingers deeper and harder. She could tell that Rachel was close by the way her walls were choking her fingers. She pushed in deep, pressed her thumb against Rachel's clit, and pinched her nipple all at the same time and then watched as Rachel fell over the edge. She held her body up and watched as Rachel was wracked with an incredible orgasm at her hands and that left her feeling proud and smug all at the same time.

Once Rachel was able to stand on her own again Quinn pulled her fingers out and held them against Rachel's lips.

"Lick," she demanded and Rachel complied. She watched as Rachel licked her own desire off of her fingers and that turned her on even more. She crashed their lips together, tasting Rachel too, and then lifted her into her arms.

Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist and circled her arms around her neck. Quinn pulled out of the kiss so she could see where she was going as she carried Rachel to her room.

"I'm just as in love with you today Quinn, as I was the very first time I saw you," she saw Quinn's dopey smile overtake the lust filled expression she had just been wearing. "And I'm sorry for any doubts I had and put into your head." Quinn nodded.

"It's over now Rachel… just please never doubt us again."

"I won't," she promised and Quinn could tell by the look in her eyes that she meant it… and that she wouldn't. Quinn dropped Rachel onto the bed and then hovered over her.

"Do you want to talk now?"

"I want to talk… but not now."

"What do you want then?" Quinn asked with a knowing smirk.

"I want you… naked and on my face," Rachel said with a lip bite. "And then I want to make love from now until the end of time. Quinn giggled.

"Oh is that all," she teased and she started to pull her clothes off as Rachel pulled the rest of hers off. Once they were naked Quinn straddled her waist again. "So what was it you wanted again?" Rachel knew she was teasing and just wanted to hear her say it again.

And after what she had just put them through she was happy to oblige.

"I want you… on my face," she said while cupping Quinn's ass. She saw lust, passion, and desire burn in those hazel eyes.

But mostly she saw love.

And as Quinn crawled over her and stopped with one leg on each side of her head she looked up at that angelic face and licked her lips. "Fuck, you're gorgeous," she breathed out and saw Quinn's face flush… in fact her whole body flushed and that to Rachel was the sexiest thing ever. She brought her arms around and over Quinn's ass again, and then pushed her down onto her awaiting tongue.

"Oh god yes baby," Quinn yelled when she felt that tongue fill her up. "Oh fuck I missed you Rachel," she moaned while riding that tongue. She looked down and locked her eyes on those incredible brown eyes as Rachel brought her to one orgasm after another after another until she literally couldn't hold herself up anymore and collapsed beside her.

And then they did make love all night long.

* * *

In the morning they talked for hours. They even made breakfast and ate it in bed while they talked. They discussed each of their fears of the past and for the future and promised to never let distance come between them again… other than the 83.3 miles of distance that they were already dealing with.

They promised to never stop talking again; not matter how hard the conversation might be and then they made love again.

They were currently cuddled side by side and both finally felt content.

"Would you have really transferred for me?" Quinn asked and Rachel nodded.

"Yes Quinn."

"But there is only one Broadway, Rachel."

"And there is also only one Quinn Fabray," Quinn smiled and blushed at that. "There is nothing in the world that is more important to me than you and if I had to I would give it all up for you."

"Me too," Quinn admitted. "I mean I was already looking into transferring to Columbia," Rachel gasped.

"You were?"

"Yeah I was… if it came down to a choice between Yale and you… Rachel, I choose you every time no question."

"Me too," Rachel admitted. "Broadway is here but I could wait two years for it if I meant not losing you."

"I'd never ask you to choose though."

"Neither would I… Yale is important to you babe and I'm sorry if I made you think you needed to choose because you don't… I'm always going to be yours."

"I'm always going to be yours too Rachel, there is nothing better than you," she placed a sweet kiss to those incredible lips. "So I guess we're going through with two more years of this torture," Rachel laughed at that.

"Yeah we are… but it's not all torture babe," Rachel teased. "I mean we get to have hot desperate sex because we don't get to see each other as often as we'd like."

"That is true but the torture of waiting for it in the meantime does suck."

"Yeah it does," Rachel agreed.

"And speaking of torture I need to find Jesse and show him some of Quinn Fabray's brand of torture."

"Ugh can you not talk about him right now?" Rachel asked with her lip curled and Quinn let out a laugh. Rachel loved that sound.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?"

"Several times," Rachel bit her lip. "But I'll never get tired of hearing it."

"Mm," Quinn kissed her lips. "I love you," she hummed and moved to her neck. "I love you," kiss. "I love you," kiss. Rachel pulled her by the hair off of her neck so she could see her eyes.

"I love you," Rachel responded with pure emotion and Quinn moaned.

"You're right… I'll never get tired of hearing it either."

"Make love to me Quinn."

"I'll never get tired of hearing that either," she breathed out.

And then she did.

* * *

A while later they were still in bed.

"So tell me about this role," Quinn said to Rachel who was lying on her chest. "And if Jesse has to kiss you, at all… I think I might murder him," Rachel giggled. "That's not funny Rachel I would not do well in prison."

"No that's not why I'm laughing Quinn," she pushed herself up so that she was eye level with Quinn. "Jesse's character is my character's brother so… no, there will be no kissing."

"Oh thank god," Quinn let out a relieved sigh and in that moment Rachel realized just how stupid she was to ever let any doubts come between them.

"Want to go again?" Rachel waggled her eyebrows.

"Stupid question baby," she managed to say before Rachel's lips were on hers.

/

It was afternoon by the time Rachel and Quinn finally left the bed and they were both limping as they walked into the living room to see Santana and Brittany cuddling on the couch.

"Well it's about fucking time!" Santana yelled at the sight of them. "You were so loud I was thinking about going next door just to escaped the horrid sounds." Quinn glared and Rachel sat down. "Oh and Berry," she tossed something at Rachel. "Here is your shirt." Rachel caught it with a smirk. Santana noted the eye sex she and Quinn were now having, and she smiled that they had fixed their problems.

Only briefly though.

"Nice to see you two got over your shit… now I don't have to see the midget moping around every _fucking _day." Quinn sat next to her and Brittany; Santana cringed away from her. "Ew, get away Q…. you needs to shower after what I fucking heard all night and day… gross," Quinn laughed as she got to her feet again. "Wash your ass Q," she yelled as Quinn grasped Rachel's hand and dragged her toward the bathroom.

"Can I wash your ass baby?" Rachel asked her innocently; and then chuckled at her nodding girlfriend.

"TOO MUCH FUCKING INFORMATION ASSHOLES!" Santana yelled as they disappeared into the bathroom.

"Come on San… you're just as happy as they are that things are good again," Brittany told her.

"Maybe, but they don't fucking need to know that."

"You're so invisible Santana."

"You mean transparent."

"Aren't they the same thing?"

"Not exactly but," Santana smiled lovingly. "They're close enough." Brittany smiled back. She knew she wasn't book smart but she loved that Santana never once treated her as if she was dumb; which was why she fell insanely in love with her in the first place. She flipped over and straddled Santana's hips.

"You want to give them a run for their money?" Brittany asked and started to kiss Santana's neck. Santana arched her neck to the side in response.

_Can't beat 'em… join 'em._

* * *

Later that night, Rachel told everyone she was treating them to a nice dinner and that included Sawyer and Puck who were in New York for the weekend- for a show that _Noah Loca_ was playing.

When everyone was seated Rachel got to her feet and looked at them all.

"I have something to tell you… some really great news that I wanted share with all of my favorite people."

"Oh fucking hell Q… you better not have proposed. I told you to fix your shit not do something stupid… something that Finn Hudson would do." Santana was on her feet.

"Shut it Santana," Quinn yelled. "I didn't propose… yet," she added and saw Rachel's smile widen and everyone awed. "Now sit your ass down and let Rachel talk."

"Thanks baby," Rachel said and leaned over to kiss her. Quinn tangled her fingers through Rachel's hair and deepened it.

"Fucking hell… looks like sappy and sappier are back," Santana grumbled.

"Right," Sawyer grumbled and then she and Santana smiled at each other while Quinn and Rachel glared at them both.

"Anyway," Rachel got everyone's attention again. "I just got a role in an off Broadway production of _The Glass Menagerie_," she announced and everyone cheered and hugged her.

"That's so great Rachel," Tina said knowing she had the audition but hadn't heard how it went and was pleased it went well.

"Thank you all… and it would mean the world to me if you would all attend the show."

"We wouldn't miss it bro," Puck said and saw his girlfriend eyeing him. She was the only one who knew his secret love for Broadway and musicals.

"I have news too," Mike said quietly and Rachel looked at him. "And I'm not trying to rain on your parade," she giggled at his choice of words. "It's just that I found out today."

"No Mike by all means… this is a celebration after all," he got to his feet and stood by Rachel.

"Only Tina knows, I haven't even told my parents yet because they're on vacation right now and I can't get a hold of them but..." he trailed off and took a deep breath. "I've been cast as a dancer in Julliard's spring production of Stephen Sondheim's _A Little Night Music_," he said and Rachel squealed so loud that some of the restaurants patrons looked at her but she didn't even look ashamed. She pulled Mike into a tight hug.

After everyone congratulated them both again; Quinn ordered some champagne; once it arrived and everyone had a glass. She got to her feet.

"Here is to Brittany," she said and looked over at the girl. "This is a celebration after all and it's not every day you are given the chance to choreograph a show," she held up her glass and saw both Brittany and Santana smiling and raising their glasses as well. "And to Mike… we all knew you were going to rock it someday with those feet of yours," he winked at her and raised his glass and Tina followed suit. "And to my amazing girlfriend Rachel… I am so beyond proud of you baby," Rachel smiled and blushed. "Here is to your first step," Rachel raised her glass and everyone else did as well.

"And here's to Quinn," Santana cut in and they were all waiting for a snarky remark so they were all shocked with what she actually said. "Who seems to have an amazing gift when it comes to words," she winked at her best friend and everyone cheered and then drank.

"She's right you know," Rachel whispered into Quinn's ear as they waited for dinner to arrive. "You are so good with words," Quinn shifted in her seat because Rachel's husky voice was making her uncomfortably wet. "In fact your whole mouth is a gift," Quinn chuckled because she knew Rachel would get inappropriate. "And I want it all over me."

"It will be," Quinn husked right back. "It always will be," she winked and Rachel fought the urge to drag her to the restroom. But she managed to restrain herself.

After their amazing dinner they went to watch Puck and Sawyer perform, and as Rachel danced with her girl, and sang along she knew they would be just fine. And for the life of her she couldn't remember what she was so worried about to begin with.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel left the show earlier than everyone else so that they could have some alone time before Brittany, Santana, Puck, and Sawyer returned. After taking showers and cuddling into bed they laid there- both on their sides- staring at each other for quite some time.

"I'm sorry Quinn," Rachel finally said.

"Rachel," Quinn whined. "We talked about this… we're fine now."

"I know we are and I know we talked about it but… but I just… but," she stopped because she couldn't find the words.

"Just say it babe… it's just me."

"I'm so sorry that I doubted you. I mean I didn't really doubt you but I'm sorry for letting my stupid worrying almost tear us apart."

"That wasn't all you though." Quinn cupped her cheek. "Yeah your worrying started it all but it got bad when we stopped talking. We need to promise to never do that again."

"I promise," Rachel blurted out and Quinn laughed.

"I promise too," they kissed and Rachel tried to deepen it but Quinn pulled back and Rachel whined. "But seriously Rachel; everything went from wrong to right as soon as we talked it out. Trust has never been an issue for us… I mean after that first time it hasn't," and Rachel nodded. "The only problems we've ever had are when we don't tell each other what's going on in each other's heads if doubt or stress creeps in."

"You're right."

"I know."

"Arrogant," Rachel teased.

"Confidant," Quinn teased right back. "My amazing, beautiful, sexy, talented, and extremely arrogant girlfriend taught me that," Rachel laughed at that and pulled Quinn into a kiss and when she tried to deepen it Quinn pulled away again; and again she whined.

"Quinn come on… I miss those lips," Quinn laughed and pushed her onto her back and then hovered over her.

"How much do you want it Rachel?"

"How long have you known me Quinn?" She answered her question with a question and Quinn giggled. Quinn leaned down, pushed Rachel's tank top up, and kissed her stomach. Rachel arched into her touch letting out a quiet moan.

"Quinn," she whined when Quinn pulled her lips away.

"What? I thought you wanted my mouth on you," she husked and then kissed her pelvic bone as she tugged Rachel's sleep shorts down.

"Oh I do… I just don't want you to stop," she moaned and lifted her ass so Quinn could pull her shorts and panties off. Quinn tossed them aside and spread Rachel's legs.

"Well you're in luck then, because I plan on putting my mouth all over you," she licked a trail up Rachel's inner thigh stopping right before she reached where Rachel wanted her the most and then she looked at her frustrated girlfriend and withheld a giggle. "And I don't plan on stopping all night."

"Oh Quinn!" She shouted when that tongue flicked over her clit and then grumbled again when Quinn lifted her head and looked at her. "I thought you weren't stopping?" She nearly growled.

"Oh I'm just getting warmed up… but I like the way you shout my name so um… yeah keep doing that."

"Oh I will," Rachel said and pushed her head closer to her heated center. "I assure you of that babe, as long as you um… keep doing that."

And Quinn did.

In turn Rachel shouted her name over and over and over again.

And as they made love well into the night everything had in fact gone from wrong to right.

* * *

**A/N 2: The title of the song comes from the song Love at First Sight by Kylie Minogue.**

**Sorry for making you all worry last chapter. Lack of communication is the root of all evil. Hope you enjoyed this one. It was one of my favorites.**


	22. Chapter 22: Lost in Your Wonderful Ways

**A/N: Warning: Sexy times of the anniversary kind.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Lost in Your Wonderful Ways**

"_You don't find love, it finds you. it's got a little bit to do with destiny, fate, and _

_what's written in the stars."_

_-Anais Nin_

_/ _

Rachel was leaning against the door frame of the dance room; she was watching Tina finishing up in Cassie's dance class and she couldn't help but smile as Cassie continued to show Tina her brand of love which Rachel was… and still is very familiar with.

"Do you think that just because you are a two time national show choir champion; that makes any difference to me? You could be a two time Tony award winner and I would still say that your dancing needs work… and do you know why?"

"N-No," Tina stammered in a way that reminded Rachel of the shy Tina she used to know.

"Be-cause YOUR dancing… needs work!" Cassie yelled and then Rachel giggled. Cassie's heard her and looked over smirking. "Well, well, well if it isn't the biggest pain in the ass to ever grace my classroom." She waved Rachel in and Rachel walked closer. She knew Cassie was about to try to embarrass her or make a fool of her and she didn't even care.

She knew how the woman really felt about her and that was all that mattered.

She winked at Tina as she walked by noticed she looked more comfortable now that she was there.

"Listen up!" Cassie called to the class that had lined up in front of her. "Here to grace us with her presence is Miss Rachel Berry," the class cheered but the cheering died out when they saw Cassie glaring at them. "Miss Berry has landed a role in an off-Broadway production and all of a sudden she thinks she is a badass or something," her eyes landed on Rachel's again. "Talk to me when you get a real role."

"Oh you can damn well bet I will," Rachel sneered and Cassie held back a laugh. She looked over at her class. "You are all dismissed for today," she called and the students started to leave. As Tina crossed in front of her she held her hand up to stop her and Tina looked nervous.

"Not you," she said and then she looked at Rachel. "You two know each other right?"

"Y-Y-Yes Miss July," Tina stammered again.

"I thought I saw you at that party," she smiled at Tina. "What's wrong Chang? I don't bite."

"Don't listen to her Tina… she does bite I saw it happen once," Cassie laughed. "And she is only picking on you because you're good."

"Wait, hold the fucking phone," Cassie yelled and looked at Tina again. "How do you know each other?"

"We went to high school together," Tina answered feeling a bit more sure of herself after what Rachel had said.

"Seriously do they like breed talent in Ohio or something?" She sounded annoyed and Tina noted that Rachel was smirking and nodding.

"See I knew you liked me; and Tina too," Rachel teased. "But seriously I came here today for a reason."

"I hope it wasn't to look at my ass Rachel because that is highly inappropriate," Cassie teased right back, and Rachel laughed.

"Am I dismissed Miss July?" Tina asked nervously. "Because I have class with Miss Tibideaux and I don't want to be late."

"Yeah you're free to go… but I want to see improvement by the next class or I will make you perform a routine in front of the entire class."

"Yes Miss July," Tina said as she left.

"No she won't," Rachel called after Tina and saw her friend smile at her.

"I'll see you later at the party Rachel," Tina called and Cassie looked from one girl to the other.

"I'm hurt Rachel… I thought we were friends."

"We are Cassie; in fact that is why I'm here. I'm having a party tonight at my place to celebrate how awesome I am," Cassie rolled her eyes. "And I would like you to come by if you're not busy."

"I-I don't know I mean I might have something."

"My mom will be there."

"What time?" She asked a little too anxiously and Rachel laughed at her eagerness and walked away. "Oh fuck you Rachel," she yelled after her.

"The party is at 7… call if you need the address," she turned back with a smile. "And thank you Cassie, really. I don't think I would be in the right mindset or have the right temperament to already have an off Broadway role if it weren't for you." She watched as Cassie smiled and nodded. "Which is why I didn't give you shit for being mean to Tina; I know it's just because you think she's good and let me tell you something… she is amazing."

"I already know that Berry… I know talent when I see it and then I try to crush that person's spirits just enough to toughen them up for this business."

"I know that Miss July," she said before ducking out of the class.

* * *

Quinn was happy; Rachel had picked her up at the train station for their anniversary weekend which was being kicked off with a celebratory party in Rachel's honor for having landed the role in _The Glass Menagerie_.

Quinn was sitting on the couch in Rachel's apartment and she was very, very happy.

She was happy because Rachel- her incredibly sexy girlfriend- was currently straddling her lap and sucking on her neck.

"Mm Rachel… that's um," she trailed off because words were failing her with Rachel's hot mouth and tongue doing what it was doing. She let her head fall back against the couch and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as Rachel continued to assault her neck.

Rachel was in heaven; not only was Quinn in New York for their anniversary weekend she was also currently underneath her and completely at her mercy. She knew she would never tire of this feeling and she would never get tired of making Quinn's body respond like this.

"Baby," she moaned into the neck before pulling her face away and looking at her face. When her eyes opened; Rachel saw the incredible mixture of love and lust looking back at her.

And that was one of her favorite looks on Quinn.

"God I love you," she hummed and then Quinn smiled and she looked even more beautiful- if that were possible. "And I love getting lost in you Quinn."

"I love every single part of you Rachel," she replied and saw Rachel's eyebrow quirk up in a way that Quinn knew was a challenge.

"Oh yeah… and what's your favorite um… part," she said the last word in a tone that had Quinn so turned on.

The word was dripping with sex.

"Well," Quinn sat up and leaned over Rachel's neck. "I love that when I kiss this part right here… you shiver," she kissed where her neck meets her shoulder and of course Rachel shivered.

"Hmm," Rachel sighed happily.

"And I love that when I glide my fingers right here," she trailed her fingers up Rachel's inner thigh and under the hem of her skirt. "That it leaves a trail of chill bumps," they both looked at Rachel's leg and saw that she was right. "But mostly I love that I'm the only person that knows these things about you," Rachel nodded. "The only person that has ever known what turns you on."

"And the only person who ever will Quinn," Rachel promised and even though Quinn knew that without a doubt; her eyes still lit up upon hearing it.

"I love that we know each other so well… mind, body, and soul-" Rachel interrupted her with a kiss.

"I love that about us too Quinn," she said between kisses but when Quinn deepened the kiss she moaned into it and knew that there would be no more talking. She felt Quinn's hand slide up the back of her shirt and then she grasped the hem and pulled the shirt over her head. She tossed it to the side and then reconnected their lips. Quinn was reaching for the clasp of her bra when they heard Santana's voice.

"Fucking hell," Rachel squealed and Quinn did her best to cover up her half naked girlfriend as Santana, Brittany, and a girl they had never seen before walked in.

"What the fuck Santana!" Quinn yelled as Rachel discreetly reached for her shirt to put it back on.

"Oh don't fucking yell at me in my own house Q… and you said that Britt and I needs to leave tomorrow night for your yearly anniversary freak fest not tonight… so don't fucking yell at me for coming home to my house. If you want to fuck Berry she has a bedroom," Quinn smiled at Santana as Rachel- now fully dressed- climbed off of her lap. She looked over at the girls.

"It's fine… it's just boobs right, we all have them and we've all seen them," she looked at Santana's friend and smiled. "Hi… I'm Rachel and this is Quinn," she pointed to a still sitting and blushing Quinn. "And I'm sorry you walked in on that."

"It's cool," the girl said with an awkward wave. "I'm uh… Sofia; and I work with Santana at Starbucks."

"Oh," Rachel said with a smile. "Well it's nice to meet you."

"Enough of the pleasantries Berry… you needs to call your boy Man Candy because Sofia is just the girl he has been looking for all this time… and we're going to make it happen," Rachel's smile widened and she walked over to her.

Brittany in the meantime sat down next to Quinn and rolled her eyes.

"Oh well then it's a real pleasure to meet you," she held out her hand and the girl shook it. "Brody is wonderful and you are just going to love him."

"Oh so… he does have a name," she said with a nervous chuckle. "Santana has been referring to him as Man Candy for days now," Rachel laughed at that. "And I'd really love to meet him but I don't think I'm looking for anything serious I just broke up with someone like a month ago and-"

"It's fine Sofia," Rachel cut her off holding her hand up to shush the girl and she complied. "Just meet him… he's lovely and the worst that could happen is that you gain a new friend, right?" Sofia nodded.

"Yeah that's the worst that could happen," Brittany said quietly for only Quinn to hear and Quinn giggled.

"Yeah so get one of your ugly as fuck dresses on Berry and call Man Candy because tonight… Auntie Snix wants to party." Rachel squealed and rushed off to her room to get ready while Santana brought Sofia to her room. Brittany again looked at Quinn.

"This is going to end badly isn't it?" She asked and Quinn nodded.

"Probably; but it's in our best interest to just let Rachel and Santana do this and hope that Sofia and Brody are still friends with them when it inevitably explodes in their faces."

"So we support them… but we say as little as possible."

"Exactly," Quinn agreed. "Now, let's go get ready to celebrate my amazing girlfriend being, well… amazing." Brittany giggled.

"We really miss having you around Quinn," she said sincerely and Quinn nodded. "I mean obviously Rachel misses you the most but we all miss you. It's just not the same."

"I know but-"

"No I get it Quinn… you don't have to explain to me. I understand how important this is to you. I just thought you should know that we all miss you just as much as Rachel does."

"Thanks Britt."

"Well not _as_ much as Rachel because she seriously misses you," Quinn giggled at that. "Like to an annoying level."

"Yeah I understand that. I know Sawyer is sick and tired of hearing me whine about Rachel."

"Got that right bitch," Sawyer's voice sounded and both girls looked up to see her walking into the apartment followed closely by Puck.

"Hey guys," Quinn got to her feet and greeted them. "So you just walk in now?"

"Yeah I do… because Rachel once said to make myself at home and this ain't your house so why you bitching?" Quinn hugged her.

"Glad you could make it."

"Are you kidding?" Puck said. "My Jew bro is making the big time and the Puckasaurus never misses a party."

"Oh the Puckasaurus huh? I thought you retired him when you got all domestic," Quinn said and he giggled.

"Oh Q," he draped his arm across her shoulder and smirked. "The Puckasarus is still here… he just only sees one woman now."

"He sure as fuck does," Sawyer agreed.

"Whipped," Quinn teased.

"Quinn!" Rachel screamed from her bedroom. "Quinn get in here I need you!" Quinn quickly walked toward Rachel's bedroom and she heard both Sawyer and Puck laughing at her.

"Yeah because Quinn Fabray knows better than anyone what it's like to be whipped," Puck called after her but she didn't even care.

"Hey babe," Quinn said walking into the room, closing the door behind her. "What did you need me umphffff-" as soon as she turned to look at Rachel she felt those lips crash into hers and herself being pushed into the nearby wall. "Mm," she moaned and submitted to the kiss.

"I need your hands on me Quinn," she husked when she pulled out of the kiss. Quinn's lips trailed down her collarbone. "Ooh and your lips… we were doing something wonderful before Santana interrupted and I really need to finish that."

"Mm," Quinn hummed again this time against her heated flesh. "I agree… so where were we?" Rachel stepped back and peeled her eyes over Quinn's luscious body and then licked her lips.

"I believe you were sitting," she said and led Quinn over to the bed and then pushed her down onto it. "And I was," she didn't finish with words instead she pulled her top off and straddled Quinn's hips. "I believe I was right about here… and your hands were," she slid them up her back to her bra strap. "Right… about here," she finished and then started to kiss and suck on Quinn's neck.

"Oh right," Quinn arched into her touch and pulled her bra open. Rachel pulled back to remove her bra. As Quinn stared both girls felt their desire pooling.

"I want you Quinn," Rachel husked.

"So take me," Quinn laid back against the bed and Rachel bit her lip.

"Yes ma'am."

And then she did.

Over and over again.

* * *

The party was in full swing and Brody still hadn't arrived.

"He's not even going to show up is he?" Sofia wondered as she stood next to Santana. "I haven't even met him and he's already not interested."

"No dude listen… he's just running late. I know him, he's a decent guy… seriously and you know it takes a lot for me to say that. Stop thinking the worst. He isn't your ex, he's different."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right I'm Santana fucking Lopez," she saw her friend smile and then her own smile widened when she saw Brittany dancing toward her.

"Hey baby," Brittany cooed.

"Hey baby," Santana repeated.

"So I was just dancing and this part of my body," she motioned to her whole front side. "Was lonely without you pressed against it," she grasped Santana's wrist and pulled her closer. "Dance with me."

"Mm… I'd love to babe but, Sofia… I'm not going to ditch her until Man Candy shows up," Brittany smiled and grasped Sofia's wrist with her other hand.

"You're dancing with us too," Brittany told her and could see that she was nervous. "Don't worry we won't touch you in the naughty ways… I save that for Santana, and she saves it for me. Right babe?"

"You bet your ass I do," Sofia laughed at that, smiled at Brittany, and joined the two girls as they danced.

When Brody finally showed up; he rang the doorbell and it was Rachel that answered the door. As soon as she opened the door she saw his worried face and the apologies were falling from his mouth.

"I'm sorry Rachel… I'm so sorry I was stuck at work. We got a new lead actress and I had to stay late and do a chemistry test and-" Rachel held her hand up instantly shushing him.

"It is not me you need to apologize to," Rachel told him and he nodded. She opened the door further and she pointed Sofia out to him," she tugged his arm so that she could whisper in his ear. "Her name is Sofia… she's a bit worried that you blew her off, and she's gorgeous… so go over there and give her some of that charm. Maybe flash that stunning smile, and get yourself a good girl for once," he smirked. "And don't piss me off with that stupid smirk."

"Come on Rach," he teased. "Maybe I'm not such a good guy after all… maybe I am just a pig."

"Oh please, you're so far from a badass Mr. nice guy from Montana," he giggled. "And remember if you piss this girl off you'll have Santana to deal with." His eyes popped out of his head at the thought and he nodded dumbly. Rachel couldn't help but giggle.

"Right… be nice and use my charm."

"Good boy," Rachel patted his arm and sent him on his way. She watched as he walked over to the girl and started up a conversation. Within seconds she was smiling with him and Rachel couldn't help but smile too.

_Maybe this girl would be his dream girl_.

Then she felt arms circle her waist from behind and she knew instantly from the gentle caress that it was her own dream girl. She leaned her head against Quinn's shoulder.

"What are you thinking?" Quinn whispered into her ear.

"I was just thinking that maybe Brody has found true love with this girl," then she felt Quinn's lips press against the skin behind her ear.

"Mm… true love." Rachel turned in her arms and hugged her tight. "I'm so proud of you Rachel and still so very much in love with you," Rachel bit her lip and pulled Quinn into a heated kiss.

"What the ever loving fuck?" Santana's voice boomed and Rachel pulled off of Quinn's lips to see what was happening. Quinn was dazed for a moment but then she looked over too.

What they saw was that Santana was standing in front of the open door and standing outside was Jesse St. James.

Rachel heard Quinn let out a low growl and it turned her the hell on. Then she noticed Santana's fierce eyes on her.

"So Rachel…care to tell me why Jesse St. Cockhead is standing in front of me right now?" Rachel let out a heavy sigh and Quinn's smile widened.

_She had never been happier that Santana was her best friend_.

"He's the male lead in my show."

"What the fuck?" Santana yelled and looked back at Jesse as Rachel and Quinn walked toward them. "If those lips," she poked him in the face and he pulled back defensively. "Go anywhere near Berry's lips… scripted or otherwise… Snix will be all over your pretty face, and when she's done it won't be so pretty anymore St. Dickwad."

"Oh so he's Jesse St. Dickface?" Quinn heard Sawyer ask and she couldn't help but laugh. She was glad that this girl was also a great friend of hers. She then saw her girlfriend's glare land on her and she knew she needed to calm Santana down because this was Rachel's first big chance, after all.

"Santana calm down," Quinn got in between Santana and Jesse. "His character and Rachel's character are brother and sister so there will be no kissing," she watched as her best friend calmed down before her eyes but could see that she was still giving Jesse the death glare.

"Even still," Santana glared at him. "Watch your step St. James or you will pay the price," he nodded and she stepped aside to let him in. Then Santana felt Brittany's body collide with her own.

"Santana I find it so fucking hot when you defend Rachel."

"I-I didn't… I wasn't-"

"You were and it's so hot and right now I want you to take me to our bedroom and do insanely dirty things to me," Santana's eyes darkened and she pulled Brittany away from the party and into their bedroom; where they remained for the rest of the night.

Quinn looked at Rachel with her eyes wide and they both giggled.

"I guess Brittany likes Santana's gooey center," she said and Rachel curled her lip.

"Quinn don't ever say that again," she shook her head. "I don't need to hear about Santana's center." Quinn's face blushed bright red.

"No I meant her softer side."

"_Oh_… Oh thank Barbra," Rachel said relieved and Quinn started to giggle.

"Wow babe you have a pervy mind."

"I know," Rachel said defeated with a heavy breath.

"Hey," Jesse's voice interrupted their banter and Quinn glared at him.

"Hey Jesse thanks for coming," Rachel said sweetly and made sure she interlocked her fingers with Quinn's, to keep her grounded and- as usual- it worked.

"Yeah I wouldn't miss it Rachel," his eyes moved to Quinn's and saw fire looking back at him. "And Quinn, I wanted to apologize for how things looked that day… I was just trying to show Rachel that I've changed and I just would like to be friends."

"It is what it is Jesse," Quinn said with a shrug. "But you should know that I have my eye on you and if you cross a line with Rachel I will make you pay," he gulped and nodded. "And this time I'm not about to have a baby so… I'm pretty sure I'll do more damage." Her eyes darted to his crotch quickly before they locked on his own eyes again. He fought the urge to cover his junk but instead he nodded again and Quinn looked at Rachel.

"Come on baby I would like some alone time with my little star," Rachel melted at those words and looked at Jesse quickly.

"Make yourself at home… the drinks are in the kitchen and I'll be busy with the girl of my dreams," Quinn dragged her off with a giggle and Jesse watched. A part of him would always wish he did things differently with Rachel but he was happy as long as she was. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and found a drink.

Hours later, everyone was quite drunk. Rachel sat on Quinn's lap and was looking around the room. She saw that Brody and Sofia were making out in one corner and Sawyer and Noah were making out in another. She heard Quinn chuckle and knew she was looking too.

"Looks like everyone is getting some," she whispered and then Quinn's eyes bulged out at what was happening up against the breakfast bar.

"Yeah and um… Rach," Quinn said and the tone of her voice had Rachel looking at her. "And when you say everyone… you weren't kidding." Rachel followed her eyes and saw that Shelby was currently being pressed against the breakfast bar by Cassie who was kissing the hell out of her.

"Oh my!" Rachel shouted and covered her eyes; Quinn giggled.

"I-I thought your mom was still seeing Paul."

"I thought so too," Rachel peeked through her fingers at the sight of her mom and her teacher making out like teenagers. "Oh shit Quinn… I-I don't want to look anymore."

"So look at me instead," Quinn cupped her chin and forced their eyes to meet. Quinn smiled that shy smile that she reserved for Rachel only.

"Take me to bed Quinn and get those disturbing images out of my head."

"Yes dear," Rachel got to her feet to let Quinn get up and she dragged Rachel to her bedroom where they spent the remainder of the evening.

Meanwhile the party went on as the three hostesses were taking shelter in their respective bedrooms.

* * *

The next morning, Rachel was the first to get up and as she looked around the room; she noticed that some of the party goers had left but most of them were passed out in different positions around the apartment.

So it didn't surprise her that while she was making coffee; Shelby walked into the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar. Rachel curled her lip at the memory of what had happened in that exact same spot.

"I-I guess I have some explaining to do," Shelby said upon seeing Rachel's expression; Rachel smiled, and put a cup in front of her. She also put one in front of herself and poured coffee into both.

"Let me save you a bit of embarrassment… which is more than I can say for you," she watched as her mom's cheeks blushed bright red. "I-I um, I know about you and Cassie in college."

"She told you!" Shelby shouted and stared with wide eyes.

"Not exactly," Rachel told her and watched as her mom calmed down. "See, she was picking on me in class and Quinn was teasing me that she may have had a crush on me," Shelby nodded. "So I confronted her about it and she said she didn't have a crush on me but that I reminded her of the girl she was…" Rachel trailed off remembering that she had promised not to reveal Cassie's feelings to her mom. "O-Of the girl she had a fling with in college. It wasn't until you guys saw each other at the concert that I realized _that girl_ was you… which explained why I reminded her of you."

"Oh wow," Shelby let out a heavy sigh. "Small world huh?"

"Yeah," Rachel agreed. "And mom," Shelby's eyes met hers. "I don't care if you're gay or bisexual or just a friendly drunk," Shelby laughed at that. "But I do care about you and your feelings… I thought you and Paul were-"

"We broke up."

"Oh." Rachel couldn't think of anything else to say so she just closed her mouth and waited for Shelby to talk.

"Yeah he um," Rachel could tell that her mom was fighting tears. "He wasn't ready to settle down and I am… I have been for several years," Rachel nodded remembering how lonely her mom has been for years.

"Okay and mom," Rachel covered her hand with her own. "I get that you're lonely but you don't have to do this alone… I'm here I don't want you to ever hesitate to call if you need me," it was those words that caused Shelby to finally lose it with the tears. "And also I don't know how Cassie feels about all of this," she lied; still keeping her promise. "But if you were just having fun, or were trying to stop the hurt or whatever… you have to be honest with her…because despite her affinity for being an evil bitch, she does have feelings and-" Shelby held up her hand to shush her and Rachel complied.

"I'll take care of it and make sure she knows I'm in love with someone else," Rachel pouted. She really did feel sorry for Cassie. She was the only one who knew that Cassie was still very much hung up on Shelby; but she just nodded. Shelby got to her feet and leaned over the bar to kiss Rachel's cheek.

"Thanks kid… you're such a grown up," Rachel beamed at that and Shelby left the room to find Cassie and talk to her as Quinn entered the room.

"Hey baby," Rachel greeted a still sleepy and slightly hung over Quinn. She chuckled at the tired look on her face and the hair; which was messed and sticking up in several different directions.

"Hey Rach… I was cold and alone and hung over and I missed you… plus I'm a little sore from our sex fest last night," Rachel giggled. "Can we please go back to bed because I have big plans for you later and I don't want to be a mess?"

"We can do whatever you'd like my love," Rachel moved closer, wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and pulled her into a chaste kiss, and then rested her forehead against Quinn's.

"I love you Quinn… and I love getting lost in your wonderful ways," Quinn smiled at that.

"And you say I do words well."

"You do everything well," Quinn giggled at that. "Especially me."

"Happy Anniversary Rachel," Quinn said sleepily. "But can we go sleep for the rest of the day?"

"Yes," she agreed and as Quinn pulled her toward the room she couldn't help but revel in that fact that today celebrated five years of getting to love Quinn and being loved by Quinn. "Happy Anniversary to you too, my love."

"Hm," Quinn hummed as she shut the door behind Rachel and looked at her with lust in those sleepy eyes. "Maybe there is time for a quickie before we go back to sleep."

"Oh you're so romantic babe."

"You just wait until tonight."

"I got something up my sleeve too," Rachel said defiantly and Quinn arched her eyebrow.

"Challenge accepted Berry," she teased before pushing a giggling Rachel to the bed and hovering over her. Rachel used all of her strength to flip them over and then she straddled Quinn's waist.

"I plan on recreating our first anniversary… well with a few changes."

"Oh, so no getting tied up," Quinn teased.

"Oh no that'll happen… but there will be," she trailed off and lowered her lips to Quinn's. "Never mind it's a surprise." Quinn laughed pulling Rachel into a heated kiss; which of course led to other things.

But they did eventually fall asleep and were able to sleep off their hangovers.

* * *

Quinn walked out of Rachel's room wearing a dark blue dress that hugged her body in the sexiest ways. She was waiting on Rachel who had been finishing up in the bathroom. She couldn't believe that tonight she would get to celebrate five years of loving Rachel.

And being loved by Rachel.

When Rachel finally emerged from the bathroom she lost her breath.

Rachel had been taking her breath away since day one and today was no exception.

Not with her gorgeous girlfriend standing before her wearing a red dress that stopped just above her knees and looked perfect with her skin tone. She felt her mouth water.

"Damn Rachel… you are fucking gorgeous."

"Says the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," Rachel stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist. "You look stunning yourself."

"Well I may have bought this dress with you in mind," Quinn said with a smile and a shrug.

"Oh yeah, and what kind of things were on your mind when you bought it Quinn?"

"I may have been imagining you yanking it off of me when I was in the dressing room trying it on," Rachel's smile widened at that and then she remembered something.

"Wait! Was that the day last week when you randomly started to sext me even though I told you I was in class?"

"Yup that was the day," Quinn blushed.

"Ooh and if I remember correctly you touched yourself in that dressing room didn't you?"

"I did," Quinn admitted and Rachel moaned.

"Mm… you may have to do that again for me to see."

"Whenever you want me to… I'll do it tonight if you want."

"Hm, as tempting as that sounds babe, I already have something planned for later and you are going to love it."

"Of course I will… I will be naked with you naked and there is nothing better than that."

"No there isn't," she slid her hand around the back of Quinn's neck and pulled her into a heated kiss. She felt Quinn's tongue push into her mouth and she welcomed it eagerly. They only separated to breathe and Rachel opened her eyes and met those hazel pools of love. "So are we doing the thing I have planned or the thing you have planned first?"

"Well we agreed that I would handle dinner and you would handle entertainment right?" Rachel nodded. "So dinner first."

"Actually presents first and then dinner," Rachel told her and saw excitement cross Quinn's face.

"Okay," Quinn stepped out of her embrace and heard a slight grumble from Rachel which made her smile. She watched Rachel walk toward her room to get Quinn's gift.

When Rachel returned with gift in hand; Quinn handed her the wrapped box she had in her overnight bag but Rachel shook her head.

"No way Quinn… you first," she handed her the box she was holding and watched as Quinn tore into it.

Inside was a very familiar sight.

It was a black journal with her name imprinted on the front cover; she looked up to see Rachel bite her lip and then shrug.

"What? I'm predictable."

"You're perfect," Quinn said and opened the front cover knowing there would be something written inside and when she saw the quote she grinned.

_"I can't go back to yesterday because I was a different person then."_

_ -Lewis Carroll; Alice in Wonderland _

When Quinn looked back at her she saw tears in her eyes and she knew Quinn well enough to know they were happy tears.

Quinn was so happy.

No one knew her better than Rachel did and that was the best feeling in the whole world.

"I love that even though we have both changed so much in the last five years, we are still the same two girls who fell in love at first sight," Rachel said and Quinn nodded. "And I want you to know that no matter how much you change I will still be right by your side… changing with you."

"That's good to know," Quinn kissed her with equal amounts of passion and love. When she pulled away she cupped Rachel's cheek, "And you'll see when you open your gift that even though we have changed a lot… some things never will," Rachel arched her eyebrow and then ripped into the package out of sheer curiosity.

What she saw took her breath away.

It was Quinn latest filled journal.

She loved that this was their thing.

Well one of their things.

She would always give Quinn a blank journal and Quinn would always give it back once it was full. It was full of doodles, and poems and short stories and diary entries but each and every one of them were about her.

"Quinn," she said in a love-struck tone and then she flipped to the back of the book knowing that there would be a quote there.

Because she knew Quinn so well.

And she was right.

Some things would never change.

And written in Quinn's handwriting was one of the most beautiful passages she had ever read.

_"Do you know what it's like to love someone so much, that you can't see yourself without picturing her? Or what it's like to touch someone, and feel like you've come home? What we had wasn't about sex, or about being with someone just to show off what you've got, the way it was for other kids our age. We were, well, meant to be together. Some people spend their whole lives looking for that one person. I was lucky enough to have her all along."_

_ -Jodi Picoult; The Pact_

Rachel's eyes locked with her own and Quinn could see that there were tears swimming in them. She stepped into Rachel's arms and pressed an incredible kiss to those equally incredible lips and the quote proved to be completely true.

They both felt like they were home when they were together.

When the kiss broke Rachel stared at the face of her angel and felt her insides turn to mush.

"I'm so in love with you Quinn… it hasn't ever stopped it's only gotten deeper."

"Me too… to all of it," Quinn pulled her into another short and sweet kiss. "Now let's go because I'm about to sweep you off your feet Rachel Berry."

"You always do my love," and with that Quinn pulled her out of the apartment and toward the part of the night that Quinn got to choose.

* * *

When the taxi pulled up in front of _Ellen's Stardust Diner_; Rachel let out a squeal that caused Quinn to become very proud of herself; and maybe just a bit smug as well.

"Oh my Barbra… Quinn! I have been dying to go here."

"I know," Quinn said as she paid the driver and got out. She then helped Rachel out as well. When the taxi drove off and they stood in front of the famous restaurant. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist. "Are you sure this is okay though … I mean it's not the fanciest place in the world and-"

"Quinn the waist staff sings… it's perfect," she leant up on her toes and pressed a sweet kiss to Quinn's lips. "You're perfect."

"Not even close… I'm just happy to make you happy," she said and Rachel swooned. She loved when Quinn was like this… so free with her emotions. Quinn pulled Rachel's hand into her own and stepped away from her. "Come on babe we have some celebrating to do."

/

After a wonderful dinner where Rachel reminded her of a kid in a candy store every time the waist staff broke out into song. They were walking hand in hand down the busy New York street.

"This is so nice," Rachel said as she cuddled into Quinn's arm. "Why don't we do this more often… walk the streets of the city that never sleeps?"

"Because when we're here we usually don't leave the bedroom," Quinn teased and Rachel laughed at how true that was. "But we will. When I move here we can do this as much as you want."

"Mm," Rachel let out a contented hum. "How about on Sunday mornings. I find that Sunday mornings are the most peaceful times in New York." She saw Quinn nod. "I mean we could get up early and get coffee and then just spend the morning walking around and getting to know each other better."

"That sounds perfect," Quinn shot her an equally contented smile. She loved what Rachel had just said. They had already been dating five years and it would be six almost seven by the time she moved to New York and Rachel was talking about still getting to know each other. There is always more to learn because people always change. "I love getting lost in you Rach."

"So it's a date then?"

"It is… every Sunday for the rest of our lives," Quinn promised.

"And when we have kids we can bring them to the park," Rachel added and the smile that crept across Quinn's mouth at that told her everything she ever wanted to know about this girl. "We're going to be together forever aren't we?"

"That's the plan," Quinn said and then Rachel stepped away from her and hailed a taxi.

"Baby," Quinn whined. "I liked walking."

"So did I but we still have another part of the date," Rachel held the door open for Quinn who smiled at her chivalry. She was usually the chivalrous one but she didn't mind being treated like a lady by her lady. "So be prepared to be swept off your feet Quinn Fabray," she joined Quinn in the taxi and told the driver the address. Quinn cuddled into her side and she let out a happy sigh.

"You always sweep me off my feet Rachel… you have been ever since the day I told you I was pregnant and you loved me anyway," she felt Rachel smile against the top of her head.

"Well I had just gotten you… finally," she said dramatically and heard Quinn's amazing giggle. What she wouldn't do to always hear that sound. "And I wasn't about to let you go."

"Good because now you're stuck with me."

"I wouldn't call it stuck Quinn."

"Well then what would you call it?"

"Blessed," Quinn's eyes landed on hers at that. "It's fate baby… you and me… we were written in the stars," Quinn pulled her into a heated kiss that lasted until the taxi came to a stop and the driver announced their arrival.

This time Rachel paid him and got out to help Quinn out. Quinn smiled at the gesture and loved that with most things… she and Rachel were always equal.

Quinn didn't notice where they were right away because she was lost in Rachel but when she turned and saw the awning of the huge building she squealed.

"Oh my god!" she looked up at the sign that read: _Strand_. Which was a huge bookstore on Broadway and then she looked back at Rachel with adoration. "Baby."

"What do you say we go in there and you get your nerd on," Quinn nodded eagerly. "Which will in fact turn me on and then we can go home and have sex all over my apartment."

"Sounds perfect," Quinn looped her arm through Rachel's as she led her into the store.

"Will you buy me a book Rach?" Quinn asked in that sweet seductive tone that never failed to make Rachel's knees weak.

"Of course I will… I'll buy you whatever you want."

Two hours later after watching Quinn flit around the stacks reading passages of books to see if that would be her next discovery and after watching her get lost in the world of imagination. Quinn had settled on two books. One she had never read and one Rachel was sure she already owned but didn't question it.

"I want these two," Quinn said and Rachel looked them over. The first was _The Fault in Our Stars_ by John Green and the other one was _Ham on Rye_ by Charles Bukowski.

"Don't you have this one babe?" Rachel asked motioning to the John Green book and Quinn stared at her with love in her eyes.

"I do… and I love that you knew that," she told her and then kissed her cheek. "And I'm buying it for you… because you Rachel Berry need more books," Rachel took the other book out of her hands and smiled.

"So I buy this one then?"

"You do," Quinn looped her arm through Rachel's again as they walked toward the checkout.

"So you're buying me a book because I don't own enough?"

"Yes."

"But Quinn… in less than two years you will live with me," she heard her breath hitch and she continued. "So that means that by proxy; I will have more books than anyone should ever have."

"There is no such things as too many books Rachel," she chastised and Rachel giggled knowing that was going to be her answer.

"I guess you're right… nerd," as they waited in line Rachel felt Quinn's hot breath on her ear; she smiled, and became instantly turned on.

Well more turned on.

She was already buzzing with arousal from watching Quinn shop for books.

"I'm so hot for you right now baby," Quinn whispered in her ear and then pulled her earlobe into her mouth and bit down gently. Rachel shuddered.

"Me too," Rachel husked and Quinn giggled. "Watching you with books is amazing foreplay."

"Oh so what you're saying is you're already ready."

"So ready."

"Oh good… me too," she hummed and Rachel growled.

* * *

It was the longest taxi ride ever as far as Rachel was concerned but she couldn't be angry because right now she was lying on the bed and Quinn was straddling her hips and kissing the hell out of her.

"Fuck me Rachel," Quinn husked when the kiss broke.

"I have a plan," Rachel said and flipped them over. Quinn didn't say too much as Rachel methodically and too fucking slowly removed her clothes while placing kisses all over her heated flesh. Once Quinn was naked Rachel walked to her dresser and pulled out two red scarves that instantly had Quinn thrumming.

"Baby is that-"

"It sure is," Rachel walked back over and bit her lip. "Do you want to?"

"Hell fucking yes Rachel," Quinn nearly shouted and put her hands up at each corner of the bed. Rachel straddled her waist and Quinn could feel how soaked she was through her thin panties. "Get naked." She demanded and Rachel nodded.

"Oh I will," she kissed Quinn's right wrist before she tied it to the bed. Quinn moaned at the sensation. And then Rachel did the same with the left wrist. Once Quinn was completely at her mercy she slipped off her waist and stood at the end of the bed.

Quinn watched and her mouth watered as Rachel pulled her dress up and over to head. She watched as all of the tan and flawless skin was revealed to her. Rachel was left in only a white thong and matching bra.

And Quinn was practically drooling.

Rachel had always had an amazing body but her dancing class was definitely paying off. Quinn's eyes peered over all of Rachel's new muscles and her perfectly defined abs and she just wanted to run her tongue over every inch of her and she told her so.

"I want to lick you from head to toe Rachel," she husked and Rachel giggled.

"Hm, that sounds like fun… but I want to try something… new," she trailed off and Quinn sucked in a breath as she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor. And then Quinn watched with bated breath as the thong was also removed. Rachel stood before her completely naked. Quinn wanted to rip her arms free, and all of a sudden couldn't remember why she wanted to be tied up anyway.

And then Rachel climbed on the bed and spread Quinn's legs so that she could kneel between them.

"And wh-what's that?" Quinn wondered finally finding her voice.

"I believe the technical term is tribbing," Rachel answered and then watched as Quinn's confusion washed over her. A few moments later Quinn remembered what that meant.

"Oh… _Oh_," she repeated with a wicked grin.

"So you're in," Rachel wondered in that innocent tone and Quinn nodded wildly before pulling her lip between her teeth. Rachel gripped Quinn's hips and lowered her own hips down until their bodies were pressed together. Both girls moaned as their wet clits pressed together.

"Oh… Oh," Quinn moaned at the sensation.

"Fuck," Rachel nearly growled at the amazing feeling. She put her hands on the bed to steady herself and started to buck her hips… very slowly at first.

She almost came on the spot from the sensation as her clit rubbed deliciously against Quinn's.

"Oh fuck Rachel... that's- that's," she threw her head back revealing all of that amazing smooth skin of her neck to Rachel who leant her head down and started to kiss, nip, and suck at it. "OH my fucking god!' Quinn cried as she started to move her hips in circles and the added movement sent chills down Rachel's spine as she pulled off that delectable neck.

"Fuck yeah Quinn… just like that," she hummed and stared into Quinn's gorgeous eyes.

"This is…"

"Fucking amazing," Rachel finished. She could already feel the pull low in her belly and by the look in Quinn's eye she knew she was close too. Rachel reluctantly pulled off of Quinn's body.

Quinn instinctively tried to reach for her to stop her from moving, forgetting that she was tied up and she groaned at the slight pain in her wrists, and then she whined.

"Rachel!"

"I'm- I'm sorry… I just wanted to," she trailed off and Quinn watched as Rachel balanced on one knee and moved the other one over her hip. She was confused at first but then Rachel lowered herself and when her hot, wet center slid deliciously against her own; Quinn moaned so loudly she was sure the neighbors heard them.

"Oh wow," she said surprised. Rachel shook her head.

"Yeah."

"That feels incred- oh fuck!" Her words died in her throat and a moan escaped when Rachel bucked her hips and the sensational was out of this world. "Wh-Why haven't we done this before?"

"I don't fucking know… but we're doing it a lot more from now on."

"Fuck yeah we are," Quinn shouted. She was so very close already. From the foreplay of book shopping while Rachel was watching her the way Rachel always watches her to this amazing sensation she was going to come.

And soon.

And hard.

"Baby," Quinn nearly growled and that set Rachel's body on fire.

"Come for me Quinn," Rachel huffed knowing she was very close herself. She reached over and started rolling Quinn's stiff nipple between her fingers. Quinn's body stiffened as soon as she pinched that nipple and she came with a shout.

"Oh yeah fuck… Rachel! I'm coming!" And she sure did because Rachel felt her come all over her; which in turn sent her over the edge.

Quinn was still shaking when she felt Rachel come hard.

"Fuck Quinn… I love you so much!" she yelled as she fell over the edge. And then she fell against Quinn's body.

Both girls were a sweaty and panting mess as they came down from their incredible highs.

"I love you too," Quinn husked in between pants; her voice was scratchy from the screaming. Rachel maneuvered her body so that she wasn't tangled in Quinn's legs anymore and she fell to the bed beside her.

"That was…" she took a few deep breaths before continuing. "That was wonderful."

"Yeah it was… but can you please untie me."

"Oh," Rachel sat up. "Right sorry," she kissed Quinn quickly before untying her. As soon as Quinn was free she flipped Rachel onto her back and straddled her. Rachel moaned as Quinn's wet core pressed against her abs and her eyes darkened with lust.

"My turn," Quinn said holding up the scarves. "Can I?" She saw Rachel bite her lip and nod.

"You sure as fuck can," Quinn followed Rachel's lead and she kissed each wrist as she tied them up. "What are you going to do to me Quinn?"

"I'm going to eat you out all fucking night… but I'm going to make you beg for release," Rachel groaned but her body was thrumming with the excitement as Quinn lowered herself between her legs and kissed her clit.

Rachel shook with anticipation.

"I'm going to tease you until you can't stand it and then I'm going to tease you some more," Quinn told her before licking a line through her slit.

"Quinn," Rachel whined and then lost her breath when those amazing eyes landed on hers.

She would never tire of getting lost in Quinn's wonderful ways.

"Yes baby."

"Please don't tease me."

"But Rachel, don't you remember Celibacy Club? It is all about the teasing," Quinn winked and Rachel thought about what she had just gotten herself into.

"Well it better be about the fucking pleasing too," she knew it would be torture but she also knew that Quinn would make her come… and come hard so she surrendered herself completely.

"It will be," Quinn promised before she drove her tongue deep inside Rachel and Rachel didn't doubt her for one second.

And just like always it was fucking perfect.

* * *

**A/N 2: The title of the chapter comes from the song Lost in You by Garth Brooks.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of my loyal readers; and I paid tribute to a few of you who made special requests for this story I hope you all enjoyed how I added their ideas to this chapter. I love you all xx.  
**

**Up next: Christmas in New York and sometimes you don't have to go home. Sometimes home comes to you.**


	23. Chapter 23: Fairy Tale Come True

**A/N: I wanted to apologize to anyone who is hoping for a Shelby/Cassie thing to happen. It's not going to and the only reason I added it at all was for fun because a few of you asked for it. It is hot and I do agree that those two together would be scorching but I don't feel it fits with the version of Shelby I created; as a fling maybe but nothing more than that. I'm sorry for disappointing any of you and I hope you continue to read.**

**Thanks again for the lovely reviews; I feel like I don't thank you guys enough.**

**Also sorry for posting so late but I just got into Atlanta after a 30 hour bus ride; so I come to you live from FaberryCon!**

**This chapter was a tough one for me and it took literally three weeks to write and I finished it the day after Christmas but I think I broke through the writer's block. So I hope you all enjoy the fluff fest. And it's a long one.**

**Warning: Sexy times**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: A Fairy Tale Come True**

"_Remember that wherever your heart is, there you will find your treasure."_

_-Paulo Coelho; The Alchemist_

_/ _

Quinn's eye fluttered open and she smile at the very familiar whirring sound of Rachel's elliptical. For a brief second she thought she was at home in Rachel's bed in Lima but then she remembered that the show Brittany was choreographing was on Christmas Eve so she and Santana had to stay in New York for Christmas and because of that Rachel and Quinn decided to stay too so they wouldn't have to be alone for the holiday.

At first Santana was being her usual snarky self about it, demanding that they go home to Lima; but they both knew she was happy to have them stay; which she eventually confirmed when she thanked them the following day.

Quinn skipped her final classes on the last day before break and arrived in New York earlier than expected. Rachel was certainly surprised to see her and promptly dragged her into the bedroom where they- of course- made love well into the night.

Quinn leant up on her elbows and looked over at her sexy as fuck girlfriend who was lost in her own world as she worked out; Quinn bit her lip as her desire for Rachel pooled between her thighs. Rachel didn't know she was awake let alone staring at her like she wanted to eat her.

Which she definitely did.

So she just stared.

She thought about how things had changed drastically in the two and a half years since they have been doing this long distance thing but also how much had stayed very much the same. Like how Rachel still gave her butterflies when she saw her, and how with as much sex as they have had they still managed to cuddle and be completely sappy.

She loved that even though so much has changed some things never will. And lying there watching Rachel work out was something she always enjoyed and knew she would never tire of. She thought about books and how when she was young and so very alone she would get lost in the world of fairy tales and now she was getting lost in Rachel Berry.

This girl was her own fairy tale come true.

She was staring and thinking and she didn't even noticed that at some point Rachel had caught her watching with her dopey grin; Rachel had her own silly grin in place.

Rachel looked over at the vision of beauty lying-in just a tank top and panties- in her bed and she still found it hard to believe sometimes that Quinn Fabray was hers. Even after all these years she still sometimes found herself wondering how the fuck she managed to land the most amazing woman in the whole world.

And why Quinn loved her so completely.

Not that she'd ever complain.

She just was still in awe sometimes. As her eyes peered over all of that pale flesh, finally stopping on that stunning face she saw that Quinn was still just as lost in thought as she was. She smirked and decided why keep staring when she could be touching.

"Hey you," Rachel called as she slowed her elliptical down and Quinn snapped out of her daze and caught sight of those sexy brown eyes.

"Hey," she whispered in embarrassment over getting caught. Rachel hopped off of her now stopped elliptical and grabbed her towel. Quinn smiled as she watched Rachel come closer. The sweat was shining on her face and arms and it was so fucking sexy. Rachel stood near the edge of the bed and looked down at her girlfriend with a smirk playing on her lips.

"You look so good Quinn," Quinn laughed and crossed her arms behind her head.

"Me!" She squealed and her eyes raked over Rachel's body. "God look at you… all tanned and toned and sweaty and…" she trailed off and swallowed hard. Her mouth was dry; she licked her lips and wished it was Rachel she was licking.

"And?" Rachel teased as she got on all fours on the bed and started to crawl toward Quinn.

"Huh?"

"You said look at me… tanned, toned, sweaty, and… but you didn't finish," she stopped when she was hovering near Quinn's center. She looked down at those dark blue panties and she wanted to rip them off with her teeth. Instead she just smirked. "Finish Quinn." She demanded and she reluctantly peeled her eyes away from what she wanted most to meet those hazel pools which were in a current state of lust.

"Umm… I uh… and s-s-sexy," she stammered and Rachel giggled at her awkward nervousness.

"Why are you nervous Quinn?" Rachel sat back on her heels and used her hands to circle behind Quinn's knees and pulled her legs apart. Quinn let out an audible gasp but dropped her legs open willingly.

"I-I-I don't," she gasped again when Rachel lowered her head in between those thighs but looked at her eyes again. "Fuck I don't know Rach… maybe because you're so fucking sexy and seductive right now." Rachel chuckled.

"You like?"

"So much," Quinn replied and again Rachel giggled. Quinn moaned when Rachel's blunt nails dug into her thighs and Rachel's nose pressed against her clothed clit. But she nearly screamed when she felt Rachel licking at her panties. "Oohhhhhhhh Fuckkkkkk!" She moaned loud and long and Rachel's smug grin appeared before she covered Quinn's whole center-over the panties- with her mouth and sucked harshly. She mentally patted herself on the back when Quinn's hand tangled with her hair and she yanked it hard.

Rachel moaned into Quinn's panties, but she continued to suck at her through those panties. She could feel the cotton becoming increasingly wetter and it certainly wasn't just from her mouth.

"B-B-Baby," Quinn bucked her hips but Rachel moved her hands from Quinn's thighs to her hips and held her down.

"What do you want Quinn?" Rachel said before diving in again.

"I want," she sucked in a breath when Rachel sucked on her lips through the panties. "I want to feel you."

"You can feel me… I can tell," Rachel said replacing her mouth with her hand. She was drawing lazy circles against Quinn's clit with one hand while the other still held those bucking hips.

"Y-Yeah but I-I want… fuck Rachel I want your mouth on me."

"Okay," Rachel dove in again but had still yet to remove the panties; Quinn let out a moan that was a cross between turned on and frustrated.

"Without the panties please babe," she whined and Rachel pulled off of her core again.

"I can taste you through them Quinn," she hummed and then licked her lips. She saw Quinn's eyes roll back into her head before they fluttered closed. "You've soaked right through them… and baby you are the best thing I've ever tasted." Quinn's eyes opened and she looked into Rachel's beautiful face and she could see her red, swollen and wet lips and let out another strangled moan.

"Please lick me Rachel," she begged before pulling her lip in between her teeth and batted those eyelashes. Rachel snapped at the sight she couldn't take teasing her anymore. She reached down and yanked those panties off so quickly. Quinn hid her smug grin at finally getting Rachel to give her what she wanted. Once the panties were gone Quinn pulled her legs up further and opened them wider.

Rachel watched as she opened wide and that was all she could take. Sshe covered Quinn's sex with her mouth in the same manner she had before and sucked. Quinn's hips bucked but this time she didn't stop her. Instead she circled her arms under and around those glorious thighs and held them opened while she thoroughly explored Quinn's hot wetness with her whole mouth. She sucked on Quinn like she was a fruit.

And she was.

Quinn Fabray was the best tasting fruit Rachel had ever eaten.

She flicked her tongue back and forth over Quinn's clit while she continued to suck as best she could and Quinn loved it. She was so wet.

Quinn's hips were bucking wildly against Rachel's face but there was nothing she could do but enjoy it and that is exactly what she did.

She could feel Rachel everywhere. Her lips, her clit, every now and then Rachel would dip her tongue inside and it was driving her crazy.

In the best ways.

It was also pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Rachel must've felt it because she stopped sucking and pushed two fingers inside; hard and deep while she sucked that clit back into her mouth and continued the flicking.

Quinn lost it. Her body started to shake and her hips were practically riding Rachel's face.

"Ohhh…. Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh fuck Rach….I'm co-" her words were cut off as her orgasm blindsided her. Rachel was again trying to keep her smugness at bay at least until Quinn was done. When she felt Quinn coming she pulled her fingers out and replaced it with her tongue and soon after that her mouth was filled with Quinn's desire and as Quinn's body calmed down from the heights it was at Rachel happily licked her clean.

Quinn was still breathing heavily when Rachel inched her way up her body leaving chaste kisses on heated flesh and when she reached her lips she saw satisfaction in Quinn's eyes. She licked her lips and was about to say something cocky when she felt Quinn's hand grasp the base of her neck and pulled their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Quinn pushed her tongue deep inside Rachel's mouth and tasted herself on Rachel's tongue and it made her want…

No need.

It made her need Rachel and she suddenly found the strength to move again. She flipped them over so quickly that Rachel gasped as she was now pinned under Quinn.

"Baby I'm all sweaty," she whined.

"I don't care," Quinn pushed her hand into Rachel's shorts and panties. As her fingers glided through Rachel drenched folds they both moaned in unison. Quinn locked her eyes onto Rachel's lustful stare. "I am in love with you Rachel," she husked as she slipped two fingers into Rachel's hot body.

"Oh Quinn."

"I am so in love with you it's crazy… and it's just as strong today as it was that first day."

"M-Me too," Rachel stammered as she rocked into Quinn's hand. Both girls sped up their thrusting. "I am so very much in love with you too Quinn," she said between heavy pants. "Kiss me please," Quinn smiled at the request and then filled it. Their lips pressed together in the sweetest of kisses. Rachel's arms slid around Quinn's neck as Quinn braced herself on one hand while the other pushed in and out of Rachel at a wonderfully methodic pace. She felt Rachel's tongue fill her mouth and she accepted it with a muffled moan. Rachel's legs also wrapped around her waist as she got closer and closer the edge.

Quinn loved the feeling.

Rachel was everywhere.

Rachel's arms around her neck, Rachel's legs around her waist, Rachel's tongue swirling around her mouth like she was eating an ice cream.

And Rachel's walls tightening around her fingers.

She loved the feeling of this girl all over her and she would never tire of it.

"B-bah," Rachel breathed as she pulled off of Quinn's lips. "Baby... I'm-I'm," she panted again. "I'm so fucking close… make me come Quinn," she started to kiss Quinn's neck as Quinn's thrusts got harder, faster, and deeper and she- in turn- rocked her hips faster, and harder.

Quinn could tell that it wouldn't take much more. Rachel's labored breathing was telling her everything she needed to know.

"Come for me Rachel," she husked and then she felt Rachel's teeth sink into her neck as she let out a muffled cry and came all over Quinn's hand. Quinn in turn screamed in pleasure of the feeling of Rachel's body sucking her fingers deeper and Rachel's mouth sucking on her neck and she fell over the edge again.

Rachel's head slumped back to the bed as her orgasm washed over her and Quinn watched with pleasure and pride at what her ministrations had done to the quivering girl below her. Once Rachel stopped convulsing Quinn pulled her fingers out and brought them to her lips.

Rachel watched with heavy lidded eyes as Quinn licked her fingers clean and when she pulled them out with a pop and a smirk on her lips Rachel yanked her down into another bruising kiss that lasted several minutes. Once the kiss broke Quinn slumped onto the bed beside her.

After several minutes of nothing but heavy breathing from either girl, Quinn finally spoke.

"I love waking up with you Rachel."

"Why? Because I'm so easy?" She asked and Quinn let out a dry chuckled.

"No… well yeah," she corrected and this time it was Rachel's turn to giggle. "But seriously this feeling. This contentment of not only getting to fall asleep in your arms, but to also either wake up in them or know you're not too far away… I really miss it."

"Me too," Rachel leaned up on her elbow to look into Quinn's eye. "But it's not too much longer. We can do this," Quinn smiled and leaned up on her elbow as well so that they were face to face.

"We can… and we will," she pecked those amazing lips and saw Rachel's eyes flutter closed in the cutest of ways before she reopened them with a bite of her lip. "But I can't wait until this is our everyday life."

"Oh god me too," Rachel said dramatically and Quinn could only laugh. She loved her overdramatic girlfriend. "But we can't stay in bed all day babe."

"And why not?"

"Because we have plans."

"Ugh we do," Quinn grumbled and threw herself back on the bed with an exasperated sigh.

"And everyone says I'm the dramatic one," Rachel teased and Quinn looked back over to her.

"Oh I'm sorry for wanting to spend time with my girlfriend alone."

"Look, I know," Rachel leaned over and kissed her naked shoulder. "But Kurt wanted to do something with us before they left for Lima… apparently he had this planned for when we went home but since we're staying, we screwed up his plan and he gave me an lecture about how we owed him for this and-"

"Rach… you're rambling."

"I'm aware."

"Are you nervous?" Quinn asked and again leaned up on her elbows and saw that Rachel was biting her lip. "Rachel, what have you gotten me into?" Worry and annoyance were evident in her tone and Rachel bit her lip a little harder. "Rachel what does Kurt want to do?"

"He wants to take us ice skating," she said quickly and waited for Quinn's wrath.

"Ugh!" She huffed with frustration and let herself fall back to the bed.

"I know," Rachel kissed her shoulder again and then straddled her. "I know Quinn but," she lent down and kissed her clothed abs, and then her breastbone, and then her collarbone. Quinn fisted her hands into Rachel's hair and pulled her up so that she didn't get more aroused than she already was.

"Rach-"

"Look I know Quinn… I know you hate ice skating but please just do this for me."

"Baby, it's not that I hate it… it's that I'm bad at it and-"

"Please," Rachel begged and then kissed Quinn's neck right below the hickey she had just given her. "Please, please, please," Quinn could feel herself control waning and she pulled Rachel's lips off of her again.

"Rachel I'm going to fall on my ass and-"

"I'll help you… please baby," she kissed Quinn's pouting lips and then met her eyes. Rachel knew Quinn was about to give in; she just needed a little extra push. "Please Quinn… I'll make it up to you," and those were the magic words. She squealed when she saw Quinn nod.

Quinn was so fucking whipped.

And she knew it.

And she didn't fucking care.

_She would also challenge anyone to try and say no to Rachel Berry when she's looking at you like that and promising things like that with her sexy fucking lips and her sexy fucking eyes._

_So she was whipped- so fucking what?_

"Make it up to me now."

"Wouldn't you rather I make it up to you later?" Rachel wondered.

"Oh, you will be making it up to me later as well… but I want you to make it up to me now."

"But we'll be late."

"Now Rachel," Quinn demanded and she saw those brown eyes darken with lust again and she smirked.

_She may be whipped but at least she would get plenty of perks by giving Rachel what she wants. _

_Because a happy Rachel makes for a happy Quinn and that is a lesson she learned very early on._

"Okay fine we can be a little late," Quinn nodded eagerly. "B-But can I make it up to you in the shower so we can get clean after we get dirty?"

"Sounds perfect," Quinn said and Rachel got off of her and then pulled her out of bed. Once they were in the shower Rachel did in fact make it up to her.

And they were only a little late.

* * *

Quinn was sitting on the bench at the ice skating rink; she was tying the laces of one of the skates and wondering how in the hell she let Rachel drag her into this.

She couldn't ice skate.

She was going to fall on her ass… or her face.

Stupid Kurt and his stupid ideas.

Well, technically it was Blaine who suggested it when Kurt said he wanted to do something holiday-ish and wintery.

So it was Blaine she was going to have to murder.

But it was Rachel and those fucking eyes and that fucking smile.

Oh and the pout.

Quinn knew the very first time she's fallen for Rachel's pout that she would always fall for it and this time was no exception. But the difference is that this time she would literally fall on her face.

What was she fucking thinking?

"Hey baby," Rachel's sweet voice sounded from above her and when Quinn looked up at her she remembered why she had agreed.

Because she was whipped.

And that damn pout.

Rachel sat down on the bench across from her and Quinn stopped lacing her skate to look at her girl.

"I got you some hot chocolate," she handed the cup to Quinn with a wink ad Quinn could do nothing but take it as the butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

"Is this a bribe?"

"No," Rachel sounded appalled but knew Quinn saw right through it. She covered her free hand with her own. "And besides I don't need to bribe you, you're already here," Quinn pouted at that and knew Rachel was also very powerless against the Quinn Fabray pout.

And the Quinn Fabray charm.

"Consider this a reward for letting me drag you here."

"I can think of a way better reward," Quinn grumbled and Rachel couldn't help but laugh at that. She dropped to one knee in front of Quinn and finished tying the laces for her as she sipped her hot chocolate. She looked up at Quinn through her lashes and like always Quinn melted at the sight before her.

"Oh you'll get that too," Rachel husked and Quinn felt arousal shoot through her.

_So fucking what if Rachel constantly turned her on._

_Like. All. The. Time._

"Rachel… please don't make me do this. I'm going to fall on my face."

"I'll kiss it better."

"Or on my ass," Quinn continued.

"I'll kiss that better too," Rachel growled those words which got Quinn laughing. Rachel sat back on the bench and put her own skates on while Quinn watched her.

"You're crazy."

"About you," Rachel winked.

"You're cheesy."

"Maybe but I'm also perfect," Rachel teased and she knew what Quinn was going to say to that.

"And not at all arrogant," Quinn finished; Rachel laughed internally at having been right.

"Confident Quinn," Rachel corrected and got to her feet. She reached for Quinn's hands who reluctantly placed them in Rachel's, who pulled her up onto wobbly legs. "And I love you."

"You sweet talker Rachel Berry," Quinn kissed her sweetly. It was meant to be a peck but when their lips pressed together neither girl wanted to back away just yet. Quinn cupped the back of Rachel's head and pushed her tongue into the girl's willing mouth. Rachel's nails dug into the belt loops of Quinn's jeans and she slid her tongue alongside Quinn's. A battle for dominance ensued with Rachel ultimately letting Quinn take control. She owed it to her after all… she was sort of forcing her to do something she was afraid of.

"Come on," Rachel said against her lips after they broke the kiss to breathe. Quinn pressed her forehead against Rachel's and let her eyes flutter closed.

"I feel like I'm learning to walk all over again… again," she then felt Rachel's head move away from hers and she opened her eyes to see that's Rachel looked worried.

"I-I'm sorry Quinn… we do-don't have to-"

"No, no," Quinn cut her off once she realized had taken what she said the wrong way. "No, I mean my legs are fine. I'm just… scared. It's the same type of fear, you know? The fear of falling," Rachel nodded and a sweet smile crept up her face.

"Well then, I'll do what I did then. I'll catch you."

"Promise?"

"I will always catch you Quinn," Rachel promised and Quinn kissed her again. This time it didn't get heated and Quinn pulled back with a confident grin in place.

"Let's do this." Quinn started to walk toward the rink and Rachel smiled proudly and joined her.

"There is my arrogant girlfriend," Rachel teased but when she saw Quinn's HBIC glare, she couldn't hide the smirk. "I-I mean confident."

"Keep it up Berry and you'll be sleeping alone."

"Like that would ever happen," Quinn wheeled around and glared at her again.

"Do you want to test me?"

"Nope… shutting up now."

"Good choice Rach."

"I love you," Rachel said sweetly and Quinn melted… again.

"I love you," they stared at each other with fire and desire in their eyes.

"Wow! You guys finally decided to join us," Kurt's voice broke them out of their sexually charged staring contest and they both looked over at him and Blaine who were on the ice.

"Come on… it'll be fun," Blaine urged and Quinn's eyes landed back on Rachel, who could see the apprehension.

But Quinn did in fact step on the ice and wobbled a little bit. She was so glad to feel Rachel's hand instantly take her own.

"Hold me."

"Always Quinn," Rachel promised and just like that Quinn's confidence returned.

"Don't let go."

"Never."

* * *

"I can't believe you fucking let me fall!" Quinn shouted at Rachel who was currently on her knees at Quinn's feet attending to the bleeding wound on Quinn's elbow.

"I'm sorry baby… but I fell too," Rachel said and Quinn could hear the worry and pain in Rachel's voice and it calmed her down instantly.

"Hey," Quinn's soft voice said as she cupped Rachel's chin and forced their eyes to meet. She could see that the girl was crying over what had happened. "Hey Rach, don't cry… I'm sorry for yelling. It just fucking hurt," Rachel was nodding but she was still crying and her lip was quivering.

"I-I'm sorry for letting you fall when I promised I wouldn't."

"Hey," Quinn said again and pulled Rachel up so that she was sitting next to her. "You said you wouldn't let me go… and you didn't, you fell with me," she let out a soft chuckle and saw that Rachel was also giggling over that.

"Yeah I guess I… I mean I didn't want to let you go so…" she trailed off when Quinn moved closer and kissed her gently. When Quinn pulled away she sighed contentedly.

"I love you," Quinn whispered against her lips and felt Rachel smile.

"I love you too baby," Rachel was wearing a dreamy expression when Quinn pulled back. She snapped out of it a moment later. "B-But your elbow."

"Yeah that fucking hurts," Quinn said as she let Rachel tend to her wound again. As she watched Rachel fussing over her arm she couldn't help but think about what an amazing mother this girl would be someday.

Rachel could tell by the look on Quinn's face that she was lost in thought and she couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about.

"What are you thinking?" She watched as Quinn's eyes focused on her again and she smiled shyly.

"I was just thinking that you're going to make such an amazing mom someday and I'm so lucky that I'm the one who is going to get to see it."

"Oh you're going to get lucky alright," Rachel had desire lacing her tone. Quinn leaned closer to Rachel's ear.

"You like me talking about you being my baby mama?" She asked and Rachel nodded furiously before attacking her lips in a hot kiss.

"For crying out loud! Do you two always have to be inappropriate?" Kurt's annoyed voice broke them out of their bliss and they wore matching smiles when they looked at him. Quinn merely shrugged and Rachel thought it was fucking adorable.

"Have you seen her?" Rachel asked but then realized that she was asking two gay men about her hot as fuck girlfriend.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kurt waved his hands in front of him. "Sure she's gorgeous but yucky girl parts are gross."

"No they're not," both girls said at the same time and Blaine just laughed at the three of them. He handed Rachel some first aid supplies.

"Here these are for you," she smiled and took them. "This is what they had at the desk.

"Thank you Blaine," Rachel immediately tended to Quinn's injury and Quinn watched with awe and pride and love.

Always love.

"There you go," Rachel said once the bandage was on. "How's that feel?"

"It's fine," Quinn purred. "It just needs one more thing," she saw Rachel's eyes widened with worry which disappeared in favor of a smile when she continued. "Can you kiss it better?" Rachel bit her lip at Quinn's adorableness before she leaned over and kissed the sore elbow. Quinn smiled and Kurt scoffed.

"You two are sickening," he said before stalking off. Blaine followed him after he took the first aid kit from Rachel.

"I think you're adorable," both girls smiled at him. "I'll just return this and we'll meet you out front. Kurt wants to have dinner before we leave if you guys are up for it."

"Yeah."

"Of course," they said at the same time and he smiled before leaving. Quinn's eyes landed on Rachel and she winked.

"I guess we're going to have to postpone getting lucky a little longer," Quinn said with a soft pout.

"Yeah but it'll be worth the wait," Rachel winked and Quinn felt arousal shoot through her again. After they changed out of their skates they were walking back toward where Kurt and Blaine were waiting when Quinn's phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at who was calling her.

"It's Shelby," she said to Rachel before hitting the answer button and holding the phone to her ear. "Hello."

"Hey Quinn, I tried to call Rachel but she's not answering. Is she with you?"

"Yeah hold on I'll put her o-"

"No, no..." Shelby cut her off. "I want to talk to both of you. Can you put me on speaker?"

"Yeah sure, hold on a second," Quinn looked at Rachel. "She wants to talk to both of us," she whispered before hitting the speaker button. She felt Rachel's grip on her arm tighten and she knew she was nervous about whatever Shelby was going to say. "Okay."

"Hi mom," Rachel said and they both heard the woman giggle; which instantly set whatever fears had been building to rest.

"Hey kid… listen I hope I didn't worry you but a little bird told me that the two of you are staying in New York this Christmas and I wanted to invite you to come over and spend the day with Beth and I?"

"Oh mom, that would be lovely." Rachel squealed and then she frowned when she remembered something. "But Brittany and Santana are here too which is why we stayed; it wouldn't be right to ditch them now so-"

"Oh no Rachel," Shelby cut off her rant. "Of course Santana and Brittany are also welcome to join us."

"Oh… okay."

"That's awesome Shelby. I'm sure Britt and San would love to," Quinn told her.

"Oh wonderful," Rachel could hear the joy in her mom's voice and it made her smile at how far they had come since their first meeting. "Oh and Quinn."

"Yes."

"I have a little girl here who wanted me to ask you if you and Rachel would please come sleep over on Christmas Eve so that you can help her unwrap all the presents that Santa is bringing her because she was such a good girl," Rachel heard Quinn gasp during Shelby's speech and felt Quinn squeezing her hand.

"A-Are, are you sure Shelby?" Quinn's voice was trying and failing to hide her excitement.

"Of course Quinn, we would love to have you… If you want to sleep here of course. I mean I don't have a guest room you would have to sleep on the floor or the couches and-"

"We'd love to," Quinn nearly shouted as she cut off Shelby's rambling. Rachel couldn't hide her grin at the elation on Quinn's face. "I-I mean if you want to Rach," Quinn was looking at her and as Rachel looked in her eyes she fell in love all over again.

For the millionth time.

Nothing in the world was better than Quinn Fabray happy.

"Of course baby."

"Okay," Quinn squealed and both Rachel and Shelby were giggling.

"Okay then… we will see you guys then, come over whenever you want."

"Thank you mom."

"Yes thank you a million times Shelby," Quinn was practically bouncing.

"You are both welcome," Quinn ended the call and stared at Rachel who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Can you believe it babe?"

"It's a wonderful gift."

"It's the best gift…well one of them," Rachel arched her eyebrow.

"Good save Fabray."

"I'm going to get to spend Christmas morning with Beth for the first time ever," she said more to herself than to Rachel.

"I know… and I'm so happy for you," Rachel took both of her cheeks into her hands and pulled her close. "You are so beautiful Quinn, especially when you're happy."

"I'm so happy right now," Quinn said with a happy sigh.

"And beautiful," Rachel lent up on her toes and pressed their lips together. Quinn's arms circled her waist and when Rachel pulled back from the kiss she wrapped her arms loosely around Quinn's neck and stared into her eyes.

"So does this good mood mean I'm forgiven for taking you ice skating?"

"Yes," Quinn answered and saw Rachel's smile widen and then she arched her eyebrow. "But you're still making it up to me with lots of loving tonight."

"Mm," Rachel hummed with a lazy smile, then she licked her lips at the thought, and saw Quinn laughing at her. "Come on horn dog, let's go have dinner with our boys and then I'll spend all night worshipping all of this beauty."

"And I'm the horn dog," Quinn retorted and Rachel laughed and pulled out of Quinn's embrace. As they walked she wrapped her arms around Quinn's arm and snuggled close. She let out a contented sigh as they approached Kurt and Blaine.

_She could get used to this._

_Used to Quinn always being here with her._

* * *

The night before Christmas Eve, Brittany was at work; she was working on the final dress rehearsal for the show which meant that Santana was home alone… and she was grumpy. Rachel and Quinn had decided to stay in to keep her company.

Which they regretted once she started yelling at them for every little thing.

So they were all sitting around watching some lame ass Christmas movie- those were Santana's words- when a knock on the door startled them.

"Who the fuck is that? Everyone we know is either at home with their families, or at fucking work!" Santana barked but didn't make a move to answer the door. When the person knocked again, Rachel got to her feet.

She squealed when she saw Mercedes standing at the door.

"Oh my god!"

"Girl, look at you," Mercedes said before she was nearly tackled in a hug; she just laughed into Rachel's shoulder. After hugging Rachel she was greeted first by Quinn and then by Santana who despite her awful mood was very nice to her friend.

All of the girls noticed that she was without Sam.

But none of them asked the question.

At least not until hours… and many, many drinks later.

"So what's up with you and trouty mouth?" Santana said before taking a shot. And they all saw Mercedes' smile drop and a frown take over. "Oh fucking hell, shit… I'm sorry Mercedes," Santana started to ramble but when the girl waved her hand she stopped talking.

"No it's… it's okay," they could all tell she was fighting tears. "We broke up."

"Aw," Quinn and Rachel said together before they both clapped their hands over their mouths.

"No, don't be sorry. It was for the best… all we were doing was fighting all the time. He was never home and when he was I was never home. We're just both so busy… too busy to try and work on our already tumultuous relationship. We decided to end it so that our friendship doesn't suffer."

"Well that is real… mature," Rachel said and Mercedes nodded.

"And kind of fucked up!" Santana shouted and then she started to cry. "I'm sorry," she waved her hand and Quinn pulled her into a hug. Mercedes could only laugh. She really missed these girls and there was nothing funnier than drunk Santana.

"Yeah it's not ideal… but we're hoping that we'll always have each other as friends and who know, maybe down the road we can try again. I will always love that boy," she said with a sad smile and all three girls smiled in return. "But I'm not here to get all sad and sappy. I'm here because I missed my girls and I was tired of being alone in LA."

"That's wonderful Mercedes and we're glad you're here too," Rachel said. "We're all going over to my mom's house on Christmas and you're more than welcome to join us… well Quinn and I are sleeping over on Christmas eve per Beth's request," as she said it she saw Quinn's smile widened; Santana and Mercedes saw it too. They all knew just how much Quinn loved that little girl and was so grateful to still be in her life. "But Santana and Brittany are coming over in the morning so you can just go with them."

"Sounds perfect Rachel."

"It will be," Quinn cooed and Rachel snuggled into her side.

"You two are still ridiculously adorable," Mercedes watched them.

"Yeah and annoyingly fucking horny," Santana added and they all laughed. Santana's mood brightened considerably when Brittany arrived home and all five girls celebrated Christmas Eve, eve by enjoying this time with old friends and it was amazing.

The following night they all watched Brittany's show as it went off with flying colors; and as they were headed back to the house Santana and Brittany were all over each other in the taxi. Rachel was sitting on Quinn's lap and she leaned over Mercedes.

"I'm going to give you the key to Kurt, Blaine, Mike, and Tina's apartment so you don't have to bear witness to that," she curled her lip as she pointed to their two friends dry humping right next to them. "All night long."

"Thank you so much Rachel," Mercedes said with a relieved look on her face.

* * *

After packing an overnight bag and saying goodbye to their friends Rachel and Quinn left for Shelby's apartment; once they were on the elevator Rachel could tell that Quinn was very excited but also very nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong… I'm just nervous, I don't know… I don't know how to explain it," Rachel smiled at her words and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Stop worrying and just have fun."

"You're right," Quinn said and let out a relieved breath.

"Naturally," Rachel said with her arrogant head shake and Quinn could only laugh because Rachel was just perfect.

"I love you Rachel."

"Mm, and I love you… are you ready to go have fun with Beth?"

"So ready," and then she felt Rachel's lips on hers and she forgot what she was saying briefly in favor of getting lost in Rachel's mouth for a while. When the elevator stopped on Shelby's floor the kiss broke and Quinn exhaled loudly.

"Mm, that was hot," she said breathy. "What was that for?"

"Because you're sexy," Rachel replied leading her to the apartment. "And we're about to spend the night with my mom and your daughter… I just needed to feel those lips before we have a full on G-rated night," Quinn's smile disappeared when she realized she wouldn't be getting any sex that night… or the next morning.

"Oh crap," she said as Rachel knocked.

"What?"

"I just realized that I'm not getting lucky tonight," Rachel shook her head no and Quinn pouted but her pout quickly disappeared when the door opened and she heard Beth squealing.

"Mama Quinn! You came!"

"I did," Quinn said with a huge grin on her face.

"Yay mommy… Mama Quinn is here," Beth said to Shelby and grabbed Quinn's hand and dragged her inside. And the delighted yelp that Quinn released literally made Rachel's day.

_Hell it made her whole year._

"Hey Rachel," Shelby said waving her in.

"Hey mom," they hugged and Shelby closed the door behind them. "Do you need any help?" Rachel wondered noticing that Shelby was cooking. There was a mess in the kitchen.

"No, it's fine you don't have to… you're the guest."

"I know I don't have to… I want to," Rachel shrugged off her coat and hung it on a nearby kitchen chair.

"Okay well then… yeah I'd love some help sweetie," Shelby handed Rachel a mixing bowl.

"And you're sure it's okay that we invited Mercedes to join us tomorrow?"

"Of course it is Rachel, the more the merrier."

"Okay," Rachel relented and started mixing what was in her bowl. Rachel looked over at Quinn in the living room as she played with Beth and her dolls and she smiled.

Quinn was on top of the world playing with Beth and when her eyes drifted over to Rachel who was helping her mom cook she locked on those eyes and knew they were both thinking the same thing.

How much had changed since their first summer together when they helped each other through the hardest times of their lives… and now how they had both gotten a second chance.

And how her life really was a fairy tale come true.

Rachel winked and Quinn and Quinn's smile widened even more.

"I love you Rachel," she called and Rachel could do nothing but grin her smitten with Quinn Fabray grin.

"I love you right back Quinn."

"Ew gross," Beth said and all three women laughed at that.

"Beth, we need to stop letting you hang out with Santana," Quinn told her while Rachel nodded wildly.

"Auntie Santana is cool," Beth squealed.

"Yeah cool," Quinn said under her breath but she continued to play with her baby and she was on top of the world.

* * *

A few hours later Quinn was relaxing on the couch when Rachel slumped on the couch beside her and cuddled close.

"Hey baby," Quinn said and kissed Rachel's forehead. "Did you have fun with your mom?" Rachel's smile widened and she nodded.

"I did… and did you have fun with Beth?" Quinn's huge smile was all Rachel needed to know for her question to be answered.

"So much fun… she's amazing Rachel."

"Well of course she is; she came from you."

"And Puck," Quinn looked at her with her eyebrow arched and Rachel curled her lip at the thought but then she smiled at the thought that so much had changed since then.

"Right… but Noah does have a certain charm and although at the time of Beth's conception he was a pig; deep down he was and is wonderful so yeah… Beth has good genes," Quinn nodded in agreement. "And she is being raised by _my_ mother who created me and I'm-"

"Arrogant," Quinn cut her off.

"It's pronounced _amazing _Quinn," Rachel corrected with a pout and Quinn- like always- melted at the sight of it.

"Right, amazing… that's what I meant," Rachel was still pouting when Quinn leaned over and kissed her; and Quinn felt her smile into her lips.

"You don't think that just because you kiss me with these incredible lips that you're immediately forgiven for picking on me, do you?" Quinn shook her head and then kissed her again.

"How about now?"

"You're getting there," Rachel hummed against her lips and then kissed her again. Rachel pushed her tongue alongside Quinn's and just reveled in kissing Quinn. Just like always she could feel how much she was loved by her and that feeling was indescribable.

"Ew gross," Beth said again and her voice broke them out of their bliss. Rachel giggled again as Quinn looked over at Beth.

"Hey sweetie," Quinn said softly and her face was covered with a deep blush over being caught by her four and a half year old daughter who again sounded a bit like Santana.

"Mama Quinn… why were you kissing Rachel?"

"Because I love her," Quinn answered simply and watched as Beth's smile spread across her mouth.

"Like how mommy loved Uncle Paul before he got afraid?"

"Yeah Beth just like that," Quinn felt so bad for Shelby and Beth because of what Paul did. She watched as Beth looked at Rachel.

"But you're not gonna run away from Mama Quinn, are you Rachel?"

"No, never sweetie," Rachel saw both blonde girls smiled at her.

"Good," Beth said and Rachel could feel the adoration from both girls as they stared at her. Then she saw Beth look back at Quinn. "Mama Quinn?"

"Yes."

"Can you help me write my letter to Santa?" Quinn's eyebrows lifted in surprise and her mouth dropped.

"I-I'd love to Beth but don't you want your mommy to help you?"

"Yeah..." she trailed off as she looked at Shelby who had been leaning against the door for a while and saw her mommy nod. "But I want you to help me too and mommy said it was okay to ask you since because you'd like to help me."

"Well she was right, I'd love to," Beth reached for Quinn's hand and tugged on it. Quinn smiled at Rachel who winked at her as she got to her feet and led Beth drag her out of the room. As they passed by Shelby, Quinn shot her a thankful grin.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure," Shelby replied before sitting down on the couch next to Rachel as Beth dragged Quinn to the kitchen table.

"That was nice of you," Rachel told her.

"Yeah well, I just thought about all of the Christmases and Hanukkah's I missed with you and I don't want Quinn… or Beth for that matter to miss out on any of it." Rachel's grin widened at that. "And speaking of Hanukkah… I know tonight is the last night and I wanted to give you this," she handed Rachel an envelope. "Happy Hanukkah Rachel." Rachel beamed and took the envelope.

"Mom… what's this?" She squealed with the excitement of a four and a half year old. "You didn't have to get me anything. Presents are not what Hanukkah is-"

"I know it's not what Hanukkah is about baby girl but I just… I just wanted to give you something to show you how happy I am that you gave me a second chance to be your mom… so please just open it."

"Okay," Rachel squealed again and tore into the envelope. She squealed again when she saw two tickets to a Broadway musical. Her eyes widened and she looked back at Shelby; who saw nothing but love and adoration in the eyes of her daughter. "_Bring it On: The Musical_," she said clutching the tickets to her chest. "I love it."

"Yeah well I figured it's the two things you love the most. Musicals and cheerleaders," Rachel laughed really hard at that and pulled Shelby into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much mom."

"You're welcome," Shelby got to her feet. "Come on there's more." She held out her hand and Rachel took it but she was reluctant.

"The tickets are enough."

"Relax kid, this didn't cost a thing." Shelby led Rachel over to the fireplace where Rachel saw for the first time… a menorah. She smiled up at her mom who shrugged.

"I don't exactly celebrate the holiday but I know you do…so Beth and I lit a candle for each night and I wanted you to light the last one," Rachel pulled her into another tight hug. "There is one more thing."

"What now?" Rachel said backing away from her. Shelby held up a finger and looked at her watch. After several seconds, she picked her phone up off of a nearby table; and just as she did it started to ring.

"It's for you," she saw Rachel arch her eyebrow but took the phone. She hit the talk button and tentatively held it to her ear.

"He-Hello," she said and waited.

"Hey baby girl," Leroy's voice boomed over the line and Rachel squealed for the third time. "You didn't think we'd miss the last night of Hanukkah, did you?"

"Of course not daddy," she said with glee. A moment later Quinn and Beth joined them both wearing smiles and when Rachel's eyes locked on Quinn's she knew Quinn was a part of this.

"Did you know about this Quinn?" She watched as her girlfriend shrugged but then nodded.

"Put us on speaker Rach," Hiram's voice came through the line and Rachel did as she was told.

"Okay dad," she said and then they all laughed as both men said Happy Hanukkah… well they actually screamed it.

"Hi Quinn," Leroy yelled and Quinn laughed at him.

"Hi dad," she replied. Rachel pulled Quinn into a tight hug and kissed her cheek before she lit the final candle knowing at home in Lima her dads were doing the very same thing and the six of them celebrated Hanukkah as a family for the first time ever. And it may have been the most unique celebration but with the Berry-Fabray- Corcoran family everything was unique.

And Rachel wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

After celebrating with her dads for a while they wished them all a Merry Christmas and hung up and then after putting Beth to bed the women had a good time playing Santa and making the tree and presents look perfect for Beth in the morning.

Before Shelby went to bed she gave the girls some pillows and blankets and kissed them both goodnight.

"Behave yourselves," she said to them with as much authority that she could muster knowing they wouldn't anyway. Once she was gone Rachel got settled on one couch and Quinn on the other.

That arrangement only lasted for about twenty minutes. Rachel was cuddled with her face toward the back of the couch she was on when she heard Quinn's voice.

"Baby," she whispered and Rachel turned over to face Quinn; who could see that she was wearing a smug grin but Quinn didn't even care. She wanted to cuddle with her girl dammit.

"Hey Quinn."

"I missed you," she said sticking her lip out. "I hate not being in your arms as is and I don't want to be in the same room as you and not be in those arms," Rachel swooned and she held her arms open. Quinn nearly jumped into her arms and it wasn't long before they were both asleep with Quinn's back pressed into Rachel's front and even though it was cramped it was perfect.

And still a better rest than if they were apart.

/

In the morning Quinn woke up to the sound of packages being ruffled. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Beth with the biggest smile on her face as she looked through the many, many gifts. She was a little sad that she had missed so much with Beth but still very grateful that the woman who adopted her baby was a permanent part of her life; meaning Beth was a permanent part of her life. She sat up; and just watched… and after a few minutes Beth must've heard her moving because she looked over and they smiled as if they were sharing a secret. Quinn put her fingers to her lips.

"Shh," she said as she got up off the couch without waking Rachel up and she shuffled over to Beth. She sat on the floor and Beth sat on her lap.

"There are so many," Beth said with wide eyes.

"Yeah and do you know why Santa brought you so many presents?"

"No," Beth shook her head.

"Because you were a very good girl all year and good girls get lots and lots of presents," what neither of them knew was that Rachel did wake up when Quinn moved out of her arms but she didn't say anything.

She just watched in awe as her beautiful girlfriend shared a perfect moment with her perfect baby and Rachel was just so happy for her.

She also was maybe thinking about their future and Christmas mornings with their own babies and then having Beth and Shelby over later… and of course the rest of their families and Rachel realized that even though she was terrified of growing up she was also looking forward to it as well.

Quinn looked over at her, their eyes locked, and once again…

Just like always…

She got lost in those hazel pools of love and there was no greater feeling in the world. Rachel reveled in it. And she knew Quinn was too because she didn't look away.

/

After spending an amazing morning opening presents with Beth and then opening more presents when Santana, Brittany and Mercedes got there they all were helping Shelby in the kitchen except for Quinn.

No Quinn was helping Beth make a Skype call to her mom and Richard to wish them a Merry Christmas and then after finally calming down her mom who was balling at the sight of her beautiful daughter and granddaughter celebrating together; Quinn helped Beth Skype Puck to wish him a Merry Christmas and then she again had to calm down Puck's tears when he also started to cry like a baby. When the calls were over Beth looked at Quinn.

"Why come everyone crying Mama Quinn?"

"First of all it's how come," she said and Beth repeated it and Quinn could only smile at her brilliant daughter. "And second of all they're all crying because they love you so much… and they miss you so much."

"Maybe next year, Grandma Judy and Dada Noah can come sleep over too."

"Yeah maybe," Quinn hugged the little girl.

* * *

When they were all eating dinner; Shelby jumped when an incessant banging was heard on the door and she got up to answer it. When the door swung open she squealed and then she backed away. Everyone looked over concerned but smiled at the sight of Shelby's ex-boyfriend Paul who was down on his knee in the doorway.

"P-Paul what are you-"

"I'm so sorry baby… I'm sorry I panicked. I'm sorry I ran away but I'm here now. I can't live without you and Beth in my life. I didn't even know that this was what I wanted until I didn't have it anymore," Shelby's hand went to her mouth when he pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful ring. "I… Pleas Shelby… please forgive me for panicking. I'm so in love with you and it took the thought of not having you to realize that I want it… I want it all. Marriage, kids… this amazing little girl," he looked over at Beth who had run over when she saw him. He cupped her cheek; and then looked back at Shelby. "Please… marry me?" Shelby was crying; she couldn't find words because of her tears so instead she nodded. "YES!" He shouted and got to his feet; nearly tackling Shelby in a kiss that had her toes curling.

"YAY!" Beth yelled jumping up and down. Shelby picked her up and they both enveloped her in a hug. Quinn watched with a smiled on her face. There would always be a part of her heart that was broken over not raising Beth herself but there mere fact that Beth was so loved by the two people holding her was enough to make her remember why she made this choice… the right choice.

Shelby was able to give Beth the things that a sixteen year old girl couldn't and now it was finally all coming together for her.

And Quinn couldn't be happier.

And as Rachel watched Quinn watch them she knew what Quinn was feeling and she couldn't agree more.

Once everyone congratulated them Paul joined them for dinner with wonderful friends, family, and the perfect Christmas evening that continued when Rachel made everyone join her in the living room.

She stood in front of them all and smiled.

"I um… well I'm Jewish."

"No shit Rach," Santana shouted and then got promptly slapped on the arm by both Brittany and Quinn as they both pointed to Beth. Santana turned bright red and she slumped down in her chair in embarrassment. Rachel quickly changed the subject; which Santana was thankful for.

"Anyway, I never celebrated Christmas, not until I met Quinn and we decided to celebrate both and give out future children the choice of which religion they wanted to follow," she saw Quinn staring with adoration as everyone else awed. "But anyway Christmas is everywhere so even though I didn't celebrate I did know all about it… especially the music and I wanted to sing a song to all of you tonight. This is my all-time favorite Christmas song and I wanted you all to know that I love each and every one of you." She winked at Quinn and started the music on Shelby's sound system.

Everyone stared in awe as Rachel blew the song away… as usual.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
From now on  
Our troubles will be out of sight_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the Yuletide gay_

She withheld a chuckle when she saw Santana's smirk at that line. She looked around the room at all- well a lot- of her favorite people and she continued.

_From now on  
Our troubles will be miles away_

_Here we are as in olden days_  
_Happy golden days of yore_  
_Faithful friends who are dear to us_  
_Gather near to us once more_

_Through the years_  
_We all will be together_  
_If the Fates allow_  
_Hang a shining star_  
_Upon the highest bough_  
_And have yourself_  
_A merry little Christmas now_

Her eyes locked on Quinn and she could see the love of her life singing along with her and it made her heart soar.

_Here we are as in olden days  
Happy golden days of yore__  
__Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more_

_Through the years_  
_We all will be together_  
_If the Fates allow_  
_Hang a shining star_  
_Upon the highest bough_  
_And have yourself_  
_A merry little Christmas now_

When the song ended everyone was on their feet cheering and Quinn pulled her into a tight hug. Everyone else fell into comfortable chatter while Shelby and Paul cuddled with Beth between them but Rachel and Quinn were lost in their own world.

As usual.

"That was incredible babe," Quinn told her and Rachel beamed. She took Quinn's hand and interlocked their fingers.

"Come on," she said with glee and dragged Quinn away from the group. Quinn of course went willingly. Rachel dragged her out onto Shelby's small fire escape where they saw that a light snow was covering the streets of Manhattan.

"What's going on Rach?"

"Just this," she said and pointed to the stairs above their heads and when Quinn looked up she saw a sprig of mistletoe and she giggled.

"Hm, how'd that get there?" She asked playfully and saw Rachel shrug just as playfully.

"I don't know… maybe an elf."

"You know babe, you don't have to trick me into kissing you. I would do it anywhere, any place and time."

"I know but," she shrugged again letting her hands fall at her sides. "This way is more I don't know… magical."

"You are magical, Rachel Berry."

"I bet you say that to all the girls, Quinn."

"Only the ones I'm in love with."

"Which better only be one," Rachel chided and Quinn nodded furiously. "Kiss me?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she said just as she pressed her lips against Rachel's and she thought that just maybe Rachel was right.

Because under the mistletoe, on Christmas with the snow falling around them it was in fact magical.

And a fairy tale come true.

But then again every kiss with Rachel was a fairy tale come true.

In fact every minute was.

* * *

**A/N 2: The song Rachel sang was Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas by many, many different people; my personal favorite being Sarah McLachlan. The title of the chapter comes from the song The Gift by Jim Brickman.**

**I'm off to go meet some Faberrians now. **

**How'd you like it? Let me know.**


	24. Chapter 24: Moved by You

**A/N: Back from FaberryCon where I met some of the most amazing people in this fandom and then authors OMG the authors but as it turns out when I was done fangirling over them they were just normal albeit amazing people with a talent for words and I am blessed to have met them and can now call some of them friends. So if anyone reading this can make it to FaberryCon West I hope to see you there because there is no way I'm missing the chance to meet some of these incredible people again. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Warning: Mild phone sex**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Moved by You**

"_Be not afraid of greatness. Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and others have greatness thrust upon them."_

_-William Shakespeare; Twelfth Night_

_/ _

It was such an amazing Christmas and as usual there were plenty of tears shed as Rachel and Quinn said goodbye at the train station; when their holiday break was over. That was a week ago and Rachel is now sitting in her apartment depressed.

She knew she wasn't going to be able to visit Quinn in New Haven for another few weeks. Normally they would visit each other every two weeks like clockwork but right now they both had so much going on that neither girl could leave; Rachel had play rehearsals every day and Quinn was about to have the same problem.

This was one of the things that had caused them problems earlier in the year and Rachel knew this would happen but unlike then she didn't doubt herself or Quinn.

And unlike then she wasn't going to let her fears win. She would fight anything and everything to be with Quinn forever and she knew that Quinn felt exactly the same way.

She knew she shouldn't have ever doubted what they have; but she also knew she never would again. However until they could see each other again she hoped that they would both be so busy that they wouldn't miss each other too much.

Even though she knew they would.

She also knew the sex would be incredible when they did see each other again. In exactly three weeks and two days.

Luckily she didn't have to focus on missing Quinn too much as she had a very full plate.

She would be performing in the winter concert with Tina; as they had both won slots for their years; as well as Kurt. She would also be having back-to-back rehearsals for her show which was set to open in three weeks.

She was currently sitting on the couch next to Santana. They were commiserating because Brittany was at work and she didn't have any classes or work so she was bored and lonely and they made quite a pair at the moment.

Rachel smiled and looked at her buzzing phone.

"Hello my love."

"Rachel I can't fucking do this," Quinn said into the phone as she paced the floor of her bedroom.

"Of course you can do it… you are brilliant and amazing and talented and beautiful," she heard Santana gagging beside her and Quinn giggle into the phone. She ignored Santana knowing her words had done the trick and Quinn was already relaxing. She knew Quinn was really stressed out because she had to turn in the final draft of the play to Professor Tate and Professor Avery and she was really freaking out about it.

Rachel had been prepared to get a call from Quinn at some point in the day; so of course she was extremely happy with herself that she had gotten the girl to laugh.

"What does me being beautiful have to do with my writing?"

"Oh nothing," Rachel said grinning from ear to ear. "It's just a fact and you know I like to spout facts every now and then."

"You're nuts."

"Maybe, but it made you laugh and I gotta tell you Quinn… you laughing is one of my favorite things ever." She heard Santana gagging again and she waved her hand at her. At the prompting Santana got to her feet and went into the kitchen to give them some privacy.

"Is it now?" Quinn wondered. Rachel could tell by her tone that her eyebrow was definitely arched.

"Yup… just like Broadway, Barbra Streisand, and your ass," Quinn laughed again.

"Oh just my ass?"

"No… your everything actually."

"Thank you baby," Quinn was wearing her stupid Rachel Berry grin but then her nerves settled in her stomach again and she remembered why she called to begin with. ""But I suck, and what if the story is no good, and what if they hate it, and-"

"They're not going to hate it Quinn," she cut her off and heard an exasperated sigh on the other end of the line. "They're going to love it because you are so good with the words Quinn."

"You haven't even read it babe."

"No but… I have read parts of it and I know the story you wanted to tell. I have also read plenty of things you have written. In fact I have four journals full of some of the most beautiful things you have written including an amazing song that-"

"That Finn ruined by kissing you after singing it."

"No," she said and heard Quinn sigh again. "No, I mean yeah he did that but that isn't what I think of when I read those lyrics."

"No?"

"No."

"What do you think of?" Quinn wondered; she knew her insecurities were coming out at the moment but she didn't care. She knew she could always trust Rachel with everything and her feeling bad about herself was one of them. She also felt bad that she wasn't telling Rachel the whole truth about what was bothering her but she just couldn't.

Not yet.

"I think of how you wrote those words when you had to break both of our hearts because of Russell." The mention of her father's name hit too close to home with her current feelings and she grumbled. Rachel heard Quinn grumble at the sound of her asshole father's name and quickly continued. "I think of how during the time that song was written I didn't know what was going on with you but I knew you had reasons and I knew you still loved me."

"I never stopped," Quinn cut in and Rachel's smile widened.

"I know… and those lyrics proved it. And when I read them I think of how you were so strong for both of us when you proudly stood in front of all our friends and sang it to me… I am still so blown away that you wrote a song for me to begin with… your words move me Quinn. I have always been moved by you. And I know everyone who reads, performs, and watched this play with be just as moved by you."

"God I love you so freaking much Rachel."

"Me too baby," Rachel whispered. "You are fine… the play is fine and you are going to nail the audition for the lead role… in the fucking play that you wrote." She heard Quinn laughing and smiled at that sound. "Damn… you are such a turn on Quinn, and I want you so much right now."

"Well I have time," Quinn said looking at her watch. "Auditions aren't for another few hours so…"

"I wish," Rachel said and for the first time in her life she was angry that she had to go rehearse. "I have rehearsal in like," Rachel also looked at her watch. "Oh shit like forty minutes," she sat up quickly. "Damn, I have to go get ready babe."

"Okay," Rachel could hear her disappointment.

"But later… you, me and a naked Skype session-"

"That's fucking gross Berry," Santana said as she rejoined her on the couch with a pint of ice cream in her hand.

"What do you say?" Rachel ignored her and continued her conversation.

I say a million times yes Rachel," Rachel heard that the disappointment had faded away a bit. "Plus I don't like the idea of getting you all hot and bothered and then knowing you'd be hanging out with St. Cockhead." Rachel giggled.

"Ew, gross Quinn… and even if I was still all hot over you seeing him would instantly cool me off."

"Good answer Rach."

"Well thanks," she chuckled. "But it's completely true."

"I love you and please don't have too much fun without me."

"I never do," Rachel promised.

"Break a leg and blow St. Cockhead away." She heard Rachel laughing. "No… I mean literally."

"I know what you meant Quinn, and I love you too."

"Bye babe."

"Bye Quinn," she hit the call end button and immediately opened a text and sent it.

From Rachel: _I'm moved by you, don't forget that. And I'm not the only one xx_.

She put her phone away and looked up at Santana with a sad expression. Santana knew that these next few weeks were going to be a bit rough for them and she could most definitely relate. She tilted the ice cream container toward Rachel as an offer.

"Thanks Santana but you know I'm vegan and-"

"Yeah I know… this shit is yours," Rachel arched her eyebrow. "It's fucking gross but we're all out of ours," Rachel smiled when Santana offered her another clean spoon. It warmed her heart to know that even though Santana was still a huge pain in the ass she was very much an amazing friend who could always be counted upon.

"So you two aren't doing so great?"

"No… we are," Rachel told her. "But right now we're both so busy that we won't be able to visit for three weeks when Quinn comes to my show's opening night." Santana nodded and took a bite of ice cream. "I know we'll be fine especially after all the crap we went through earlier in the year because of my stupid doubts," she saw Santana shake her head again. "But right now Quinn is feeling a bit out of sorts because she is doubting her writing and…"

"And what?"

"I don't know… there was something else, something in her tone that… I don't know I feel like she isn't telling me everything."

"Does that piss you off?"

"Not really," Rachel answered honestly. "I know that sometimes it takes Quinn a little while to open up about certain things… I just wish that right now I could be there with her, she opens up to me easier when I'm right in front of her showing her that she'll always have me. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I know Rachel," Santana said honestly because she did know. Both girls sighed knowing that they were the only two people who knew Quinn inside and out.

"I don't know I just wish… I wish I could be there with her but with twice a day rehearsals I just can't."

"I can," Santana offered and saw Rachel's eyebrows lift. "I mean my classes don't start for another week and I could go see her for you… you know I really do miss her too. When she's here she's usually got her head buried between-"

"Yeah Santana," Rachel cut her off. "That would be lovely… I mean if you won't miss work or Brittany too much."

"Well I always miss Brittany but it's a weekend, we'll survive and as far as work… I'll ask Sofia to cover for me, she owes me for hooking her up with Man Candy." Rachel giggled; it was true; so far Brody and Sofia were doing well and it was the longest relationship she had yet to see Brody in.

"Well thank you Santana," Rachel said and rested her head on the girl's shoulder.

"You're welcome… but don't you have to get to rehearsal with St. Assface?"

"Oh shit!" Rachel squealed hopping to her feet and running off; Santana watched her go and was laughing. She knew that Rachel was putting up a front and that this distance with Quinn; while Quinn was going through whatever the fuck she was going through was weighing on Rachel. She knew Rachel needed some help this weekend as well.

Santana pulled out her own phone and typed out a text of her own.

From Santana: _You needs to find a way to be in NY this weekend. Rachel needs her bro._

The reply didn't take very long and when she got it she smiled at the sight.

From Puck: _I'll be there._

It was nice to know that even though they weren't all as close as they had once been that they would always be there for each other no matter what.

_So fucking what if Santana Lopez loved her friends?_

/

As Rachel was changing she heard her phone buzzing and she looked at the screen. She felt butterflies when she saw it was a text from Quinn.

From Quinn: _You're the only one that matters Rachel, I love you xx._

She smiled at those words and replied before running out of the house.

From Rachel: _I love you right back gorgeous_.

* * *

"Open the fucking door Q!" Santana screamed as she banged on Quinn's door. "Fucking hell I needs to use the bathroom open the fuck up," she waited another minute.

Well a minute was stretching it.

She waited another second before she started banging on the door again.

"I know you're in there… and I know you're not fucking because the hobbit is in New York! And if you are fucking I'm going to kick your pretty blonde ass. Unless you're fucking yourself and then that's just gross!" Bang, bang. "Quinn!" Bang. "Qui-"

"Shut the hell up Santana you're going to wake up the whole neighborhood," Santana smirked upon seeing Quinn's flushed face.

"It's fucking noon… their asses better already be awake and more importantly why the fuck did it take you so long to answer and why are you red in the face?" She saw the blush on Quinn's cheeks darken. "Oh fuck no you best not have been cheating on Rachel because I'll go all Lima heights," she pushed past Quinn.

"No… I was-"

"Who is she?" Santana stormed into Quinn's bedroom and saw Quinn's laptop open and Rachel's-also- blushing face on the screen. Rachel had her hands over her face but Santana could tell she was blushing. "What the actual fuck?" She looked between the mortified girl on the screen and the equally mortified girl behind her leaning against the door frame and she realized that they had been cyber fucking.

"Ugh that's just fucking gross Q!" She shouted. "I'm going to go get some coffee and you're going to say goodbye to the hobbit and then meet me at the coffee shop," she walked out of the room but stopped at the door and looked back. "And wash the fuck up!" With that Quinn heard footsteps and then the door slammed. Quinn plopped onto the bed and picked up her laptop. She saw her girlfriend trying to hide her amusement at the situation.

"Did you know she was coming here?"

"Yeah," Rachel admitted and saw that Quinn was shocked.

"And you didn't think to maybe warn me about this instead of seducing me," Rachel chuckled at that but couldn't resist the pout on Quinn's face.

She could never resist that pout.

"Well it was my intention to tell you about Santana visiting but when I saw you... and you're gorgeous face and that flushed and sweaty body I just needed you," Quinn was now laughing. It was true; Rachel had called when she was in the middle of her workout and asked her to log onto Skype so she didn't even bother changing she just logged on. But that didn't mean she couldn't tease Rachel.

"Oh so this is my fault?"

"Of course it is Quinn. I wanted to tell you that Santana was visiting you because I couldn't and right now you need someone that loves you there with you to help you through this bout of self-doubt," Quinn smiled at her sweetness. "And since that cannot be me due to our conflicting schedules Santana graciously offered to go see you because she misses you anyway," Quinn smiled at that too. And also was getting turned on because Rachel was being particularly verbose today. "And then I see you with your fucking mouthwatering sexiness and I literally could not help myself… so yes Quinn, it is all your fault."

"Well… I'll gladly take the blame for this one because I was quite enjoying what we were doing before Santana interrupted and would love to finish where we left off."

"Me too, but babe Santana is waiting."

"Yeah but it won't take long," she took her pants back off revealing all of her naked flesh to Rachel and Rachel watched as Quinn slid two fingers back into herself. "Join me," she husked and Rachel quickly did as she was told.

And Quinn was right.

It didn't take long at all.

/

When Quinn finally showed up at the coffee shop; Santana was on her second cup of coffee; and when Quinn joined her at the table she scoffed loudly.

"Well it's about fucking time."

"Sorry, but Rachel and I had to finish up what we were-"

"Oh, shut the fuck up… gross," Santana curled her lip and Quinn looked at her friend with a lazy smile on her face. "You best have washed your hands," she finished and Quinn laughed.

She was so happy that Santana was here; and that she took the time to visit her knowing she really needed her right now.

"Thanks for coming San… I really needed a friend right now."

"Yeah I figured," Santana shrugged. "I could tell by the way you were on the phone with Rachel yesterday."

"Right, about that… Rachel wanted me to tell you thanks again for doing this and also sorry for what you interrupted but she is really happy to know you were going to kick my ass when you thought I was with someone else." Santana smiled warmly.

"Yeah well coming to visit you isn't work… I miss you just as much."

"Me too."

"And as far as what I interrupted that is just…well besides being fucking nasty, it's also something I am unfortunately used to and damn right I would kick your ass. Rachel fucking Berry is the best thing to ever happen to you Fabray and you best never forget it."

"Like I could," Quinn told her honestly and Santana shook her head because she knew.

"So what is this shit about you thinking you're not good enough?"

"I don't know," Quinn shrugged. "It's hard to explain."

"Well figure it out while I get you a cup of coffee. When I get back you're telling me everything," Quinn nodded and Santana got to her feet.

It really was great to have Santana there.

* * *

Rachel was getting out of the shower when she heard a rather incessant banging on her own door. She hurried to wrap herself in a towel and ran toward the door. It was then that she stopped in her tracks and remembered that she lived in New York City and was currently alone and naked underneath a towel; but then again would a would be attacker be knocking annoyingly on the door? Her internal ramble was cut short when the banging started again.

"Who's there?" She asked tentatively.

"It's Puck, Rachel… come on open up," she called and she smiled brightly before pulling the door open. When he saw her standing before him wearing only a towel and a smile; he groaned internally.

He loved Sawyer with everything inside of him but he was still a dude. A dude with a half-naked hot chick- who he may or may not have once been kind of in love with- standing in front of him wearing nothing but a towel.

_A towel._

_A fucking towel_.

"Seriously Rach," he said and she looked at him with confusion on her face and her eyebrow arched. Which was obviously adorable.

"What?"

"Look I know I have grown up and all and I love Sawyer so I'm the hands off type of guy… but I'm still a dude and you're still hot as fuck Rachel Berry so do you think you could do me a solid and go put some fucking clothes on?" She blushed bright and looked down at herself and the embarrassment washed over her.

"Shit… sorry Noah," she waved him in and he smirked. "Come in and make yourself at home… I'll- I'll be right back," with that she scurried into her room and he kicked the door closed behind him. He put his back pack and his guitar on the floor near the couch and flicked the television on.

He knew Rachel pretty well.

And he knew she had an annoying skincare regimen or some shit that she did after taking a shower; so he knew he'd be waiting a while but he didn't care.

He was just happy to get to spend a weekend with his Jew babe.

He really missed her.

* * *

When Santana got back to the table she handed Quinn her coffee and then sat down. She watched Quinn for a few moments; and as her best friend she knew she had made the right decision to visit her this weekend. Something was really bothering her and Santana could tell she was fighting the urge to run the hell away. She knew it wasn't anything with Rachel after what she walked in on earlier so it must be something else and she was going to find out what.

She watched as Quinn's hands fiddled with the cup and then her hair and then the cup again and Santana couldn't take any more of it.

"What's going on with you Quinn?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Quinn, I know you. I know you better than anyone, except for Berry and we both know that you're… that something is wrong so just spill."

"Okay," she ran her fingers through her hair before continuing. "I don't really know how to explain it. Rachel and I are fine-"

"Clearly," Santana cut in which got Quinn to giggle. "My eyes are still burning from the sight of that display."

"Anyway," Quinn continued. "I don't know I guess I'm in a bit of a rut. I was stressing out about the play. I mean what if it sucks?"

"I'm sure it doesn't suck."

"But what if it does?"

"Look, your professor… actually both of your professor's wouldn't have asked you, or allowed you to write the thing if they didn't think you were actually capable of doing it. You know teachers don't set us up to fail… except for maybe Mr. Schue," Quinn giggled at that. "But I still don't think he ever meant for us to fail… and maybe Coach set us up a few times to fail-"

"A few?" Quinn asked incredulously.

"Yeah well… she is a special exception to the rule. But generally speaking teachers; especially college professors want us to become better, learn more, push ourselves… but they don't do that with the intent for us to fail." Quinn nodded knowing she was right but that didn't help the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she wasn't good enough.

That she'd never be good enough.

"You are great Quinn and I'm not really sure where this self-doubt is coming from because you are normally one of the most annoyingly self-assured people I know… second only to your pain in the ass girlfriend," Quinn giggled again. "But you shouldn't be afraid of your talent Q… you are brave… you are brilliant… and you are amazing."

"Thank you."

"So tell me where is all of this coming from?"

"Where does it usually come from?" Quinn asked and Santana thought about it for a moment and then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Who was the only person to ever make Quinn doubt herself?

_Like really doubt herself?_

"No fucking way!" Santana shouted and Quinn nodded knowing immediately that she had figured it out. "Russell?"

"Yup," Quinn confirmed with a loud pop of the P.

"What?" Santana was suddenly irate as she sat up in her chair. "When? H-How?" Quinn could tell Santana was losing it; and she talked before she found herself on the next flight to Lima and the Correctional facility.

"H-He um…" Quinn stammered as she fought the tears. "He sent me a letter, I got it yesterday." Santana sat up and covered Quinn's hand with her own.

"Oh Q," she said sadly. "What did he want?"

"He wants me to um… to speak on his behalf at his upcoming trial, this summer."

"No fucking way!" Santana shouted earning a few dirty looks from the other patrons. She sneered at them and looked back at her friend. She was very happy that Quinn was keeping it together as well as she was but Quinn was still letting her father get to her even after all this time. "Are-Are you going to do it?"

"No… I mean… god no," Quinn ran her fingers through her hair again and Santana could tell she was nervous.

"But…" Santana trailed off and waited and Quinn smiled at how well her friend knew her.

"But I don't know… I just hate that one letter from him and I doubt myself again. You know I thought I was passed all of his minds games after that day I confronted him. But here I am falling to pieces because he asked me for a favor." Santana nodded. "You know there is still a part of me- a very small part- but it's there… that wants to help him, that wants to prove to my daddy that I'm still his good and perfect little girl… like how fucked up am I?"

"You're not," Quinn rolled her eyes. "I'm serious dude, like yeah Russell sucks ball sack," Quinn giggled. "I mean he is just a really bad guy but he is still the only father you've got… and I get what you're feeling. But Quinn what you need to remember," Santana saw her retreating again and she tugged her hand so that Quinn's eyes were back on hers and she knew she was listening. "What you always have to remember is that those things that you feel like you have to do to prove your worth to him…those feelings are bullshit, they were his way of controlling you," Quinn nodded again. "That is his shit and not yours. You are fucking great the way you are… Quinn don't be afraid of your greatness," Quinn chuckled.

"Thanks… and I know you're right," she said quietly. "I know on a conscious level but sometimes all that loathing seeps back into my subconscious and I can't escape."

"Yeah I get that… have you um… have you told Rachel about this yet?"

"No," Quinn admitted. "And she's probably going to be pissed that I told you first but it… I mean I got the letter yesterday and I don't know… I just don't know how to tell her."

"Well you have to tell her soon, but I don't think she'll be mad that you told me first I mean… I'm here and she knows that you lean on me sometimes too," Quinn nodded. "She might be a tad bit hurt, but she'll be happier that you're not holding this shit in or running away like usual… and as far as the hurt feelings you'll just use your Quinn Fabray charm on her and her panties will drop," Quinn giggled and Santana gagged. "Ugh yup… just grossed myself out." Quinn's giggle turned into a full blown laugh and as Santana watched her friend laughing she knew she would be okay.

"Thank you Santana… for coming and for everything," Santana waved her off.

"Come on don't get sappy on me now Q," Santana smiled at her and they shared a moment. A moment where they both had their hearts on their sleeves and knew they had the kind of friendship that lasts forever.

And they were both grateful for it.

And they were both moved by it.

"Okay, okay," Santana wiped a tear out of her eye; but she would go to her grave saying it was an eyelash if Quinn ever called her out on it.

And of course Quinn never would.

"Enough of this sappy girly shit," she finished her coffee and grabbed her purse. "And enough of Russell fucking Fabray making you feel like shit about yourself. We're going to do something crazy, something fun, and this time it's actually legal for us to do," Santana got to her feet and Quinn followed suit, grabbing her jacket.

"Okay what are we doing?"

"What did we do the last time life got too heavy for us?" Quinn thought back to her days in the wheelchair.

"We learned to walk again?" She raised her eyebrow and Santana bit back a chuckle.

"No, not that time… the time before that?" Quinn shrugged not knowing what she was referring to. Santana shook her head with a frustrated sigh and grabbed Quinn's arm. "Come on Q… I'm buying you a tattoo," she said nearly dragging Quinn out of the coffee shop.

And all Quinn could think about was that now there would be two things Rachel would be mad at her for.

* * *

When Rachel finally joined Puck in the living room he had his guitar on his lap and was quietly strumming as he worked on a song he was trying to write.

"That sounds nice… what is it?" She asked as she joined him on the couch.

"Oh that's just a song I've been working on," he put his guitar down and looked over at his bro. "It's nowhere near finished yet."

"Does it have a title?" She leaned her arm on the back of the couch and rested her cheek against her hand.

"Not yet."

"Well what's it about?"

"Love… and stuff," she laughed and saw that he was blushing. She was so happy for Noah and so grateful that he had found the woman he had always been looking for.

"So you and Sawyer are doing well then?"

"We're great Rach."

"Where is she right now?"

"Well she had to go to this family thingy and she asked if I wanted to tag along but I told her that my Jew babe really needed me this weekend," he saw Rachel's eyes widen in confusion. "And she agreed. She knows how important you are to me… so tell me Rach, what is going on with you and Quinn?"

"Nothing… we're- we're fine," she stammered.

"Then why did Santana text me yesterday telling me that you needed me?" Rachel narrowed her eyes. She was going to kill Santana; but at the same time she appreciated the effort the girl made.

"Look, it's not like a really big deal. Quinn and I are fine, we're just having a bit of a hard time because we're both so busy right now that we can't visit each other like we normally do. I just miss her that's all."

"Is that really all?"

"Well mostly," she took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair. "She's dealing with something right now and I don't know what it is." She could tell he was confused so she elaborated. "She's feeling really self-conscious right now about her writing, but I know her Noah… and there is something more there, something she isn't telling me and I just wish that I could go to New Haven and find out what it is… but with two a day rehearsals for the play I can't right now… which is why Santana is there," he nodded. "I'm glad Quinn will have her best friend but it's slowly driving me insane." Rachel picked up his guitar and started awkwardly strumming. He laughed at how badly she was playing and smirked.

_Rachel Berry was bad at something music related._

_He would have to fix this straight away._

"Maybe you just need to do something to take your mind off of it… at least for right now."

"Like what?" She wondered curiously.

"Like this," he motioned to his guitar. "I couldn't help but notice that you kind of suck at it," she grumbled, narrowed her eyes, and he giggled. "So how about I teach you how to play a song that you can serenade Quinn with when you guys finally see each other," he saw her pout turn into a wide smile. "Come on it'll turn her on like crazy and you know it," Rachel arched her eyebrow because she knew he was right.

"That is perfect Noah, you're a genius." She leaned over and kissed his cheek before getting to her feet. "And I have the perfect song."

"Of course you do," he teased before she ran off to get her sheet music.

* * *

Santana was laughing as Quinn was wincing in pain each time the tattoo needle touched her flesh. She had already gotten hers done. It was a rainbow heart with the letter B in the center of it; and it was on her right wrist for the entire world to see.

"Shut the fuck up Santana!" Quinn shouted. "I can't believe I let you drag me here and do this."

"Oh please you fucking love it."

"Yeah but… it hurts," she whined. "I don't know how Rachel got this done in this spot," Santana looked over at the artist who was currently shading in the star tattoo with the color gold on Quinn's lower stomach just below her panty line. She secretly thought it was cute that she was getting a gold star tattoo in the first place but she was also getting it in the exact same spot that Rachel got hers in back in junior year.

Now they had matching tattoos just like she and Brittany did.

Fucking copycats.

"Dude, you got one on your ribs… I would think that would hurt more."

"It did hurt… but it was four letters and one color, no shading or coloring… what the fuck was I thinking?" she said and winced when the tattoo artist started again.

"You were thinking that you wanted to be lame and get a fucking gold star… because your gold star girlfriend has one… and you're a fucking copycat," Quinn shot her icy head bitch glare in Santana's direction and Santana was smart enough to take a step back. She sat in a chair and enjoyed the sounds of Quinn's grunting and groaning and the ever so lovely sound of the tattoo gun buzzing.

About an hour later the girls were cuddled on Quinn's couch surrounded by a pizza and a twelve pack of beer. Santana had put a movie into the DVD player and re-joined Quinn on the couch.

"I can't believe I got another tattoo, Rachel is going to kill me when she sees this," she looked down at her still painful tattoo with a lazy smile on her face.

"No she's not… she's going to fuck you, and you know it," Santana shouted. Quinn could only smile because she knew Santana was right. Rachel might be mad that she got a tattoo without her but she was absolutely going to love what she got.

And she suddenly couldn't wait for Rachel to see it.

Thinking about Rachel made her want to talk to Rachel. She pulled out her phone and tapped out a text.

From Quinn: _I love you Rachel Berry xx_

It was only a few moments when she got a response.

From Rachel: _Well I love you right back Quinn Fabray, I take it you are feeling better._

From Quinn: _A little. I'm glad Santana is here she is helping… but I miss you_.

From Rachel: _I miss you too but I'm glad you're feeling better. Noah is here and he is helping me with a surprise for you_.

From Quinn: _Ooh a surprise, I can't wait and I know I will love it. And I promise Rach that when I see you I will tell you everything that is going on with me okay_?

From Rachel: _I know you'll tell me and I'm glad you have Santana to lean on right now. Even though I might be a bit jealous._

From Quinn: _You have nothing to be jealous of. Santana is a great friend but she pales by comparison to you… and I may have a bit of a surprise for you too ;)_

"Fuck off Q, pay attention to me," Santana whined and Quinn laughed as her phone beeped and she opened the text.

From Rachel: _Quinn I hate surprises_.

From Quinn: _I know :) But you won't hate this one. I gotta go though babe Santana is whining_.

From Rachel: _Okay I'll be patient then. And I know Noah is yelling at me right now too. I love you and I'll talk to you later._

From Quinn: _I love you too_.

"Fuck off Quinn!" Santana shouted again and Quinn arched her eyebrow.

"One more text and then I'm all yours," she said and opened a new text but to a different person this time. She typed out a quick text and then tucked her phone away and looked at her annoyed friend. "Okay let's get drunk then," Quinn said and grabbed two beers handing one to Santana who was finally smiling.

As they got comfortable and watched the movie Quinn looked over at Santana.

"Thanks for coming this weekend San… it means a lot."

"You're welcome Q."

* * *

Rachel put her phone away and picked up Puck's guitar.

"Sorry about that Noah… but Quinn comes first," she said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now let's get back to the lesson."

"Damn you're worse than Mr. Schue… maybe you should've taught glee club," he chuckled and then his phone beeped and he pulled it out. She rolled her eyes assuming it was Sawyer but she couldn't get mad since she had just spent quite a while with Quinn.

"It's from Quinn," he said more surprised than anything. He opened the text and then laughed.

"What? What'd she say?" He showed her his phone and she let out a giggle because of her amazing girlfriend's antics.

From Quinn: _If you continue to yell at my baby I swear Puckerman you will be sorry_.

"God I love her," Rachel hummed.

"I know you do," he shot her a lazy grin and then tapped the guitar. "But back to work… the song isn't going to learn itself." And Rachel went back to learning the song.

She knew Quinn was going to love it.

She also loved how protective Quinn was and was going to thank her properly over the phone later that night.

And as she and Puck continued to practice she knew she would know this song before the weekend was over. A few seconds later when her phone alarm went off she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Oh fuck… I have to um," she looked up at him. "I have rehearsal soon."

"Okay," he said with a shrug and tried to figure out why that was a problem. "I'll tag along."

"I don't know Noah… it's musical theater and…" she trailed off and he chuckled inwardly over the fact that he secretly loved musical theater.

"Yeah and… I plan on seeing the show Rachel as well as your Broadway debut and as many shows after… that I can possibly see," he watched as her smiled beamed across her face and he loved the fact that he put that smile there. He was very much insanely in love with Sawyer but there would always be a part of his heart that belonged to this girl.

And her girlfriend.

"That's just great Noah but there is another problem."

"What?"

"My co-star in the show, is um… Jesse St. James and," she heard him groan deep in his chest. "And you have to promise not to beat him up."

"I make no promises Rach… I mean if that clown gets too close or looks at you the wrong way, I won't be held responsible for my actions," she smiled again and patted his arm. She loved how protective her friends were over her.

"Well don't worry… he plays my characters brother so-"

"Yes but he's still Arrogant St. James… so I'll tell you what, I promise not to lay a hand on him unless he crosses a line but if he does then all bets are off and I'm giving him the ass beating he deserved in high school."

"Deal," she said with a head nod before running off to get ready. Puck sat back on the couch looking forward to watching his Jew babe light up the stage.

Even if right now it was only rehearsal.

* * *

Rachel was settling into bed later that night, she could hear Noah and Brittany chatting quietly but she was exhausted, and more importantly she had a phone date with the love of her life. Once she was settled into bed she dialed Quinn's number. It rang once and she giggled when she heard Quinn.

"Hey sexy," she husked and Rachel could immediately tell she had been drinking.

"Are you drunk?" Rachel wondered.

"No, not at all… well… maybe… a little," she stammered and could hear Rachel giggling. "I-I'm not drunk but I am definitely a bit drunkn-ish," she said with a hiccup.

"I can't believe Santana got you drunk," Rachel shouted with mock anger.

"No, no, no she-she didn't get me drunk we were just hanging out at home with a pizza and some beers and I may have had a few more than I thought I would," Rachel was laughing now. She wasn't really mad and she couldn't pretend to be anymore. "Don't be mad Rach… it was cool. I feel much better now."

"I'm not mad babe, I was just teasing. And I am very glad to hear that you are feeling better," Rachel promised and Quinn felt her heart swell.

And then she felt arousal shooting through her; she wished Rachel was with her. She slipped her hand into her panties, over her wet sex, and let out a moan that Rachel definitely heard.

"Baby are you moaning?"

"Yeah I uh… mm Rachel I'm so wet for you," she teased and Rachel was instantly wet herself. There was no greater sound in the world than Quinn moaning.

It was close to the sound of Quinn laughing and they were Rachel's two favorite sounds.

"Are-Are you touching yourself?" She heard Quinn moan again.

"Yessss," she hissed. "I'm fucking myself babe and god how I wish it was you doing it," Quinn panted as she pumped a finger inside herself. Rachel let out a moan at the vision and pushed her hand into her own panties.

"Okay Quinn… I'm going to tell you what to do and you're going to pretend it's me doing it okay?"

"Fuck yes Rachel," Quinn moaned loudly. "Take me… move me… love me," she was breathing heavier and Rachel wished she was in New Haven even more now than she did before.

"Fuck this is so hot… I want you so badly."

"Have me… you just have to use your imagination a bit," Quinn teased. "And I know you have a very vivid imagination Rachel. I'm so wet for you… I'm aching for you and I want you to tell me everything that you would be doing if this was you so that I can come for you."

"Oh fuck Quinn!" Rachel started to pump her hand furiously inside herself imagining Quinn naked and waiting for her instructions.

And she didn't want to disappoint her girl.

So she used her imagination and told Quinn exactly how to make herself come.

And Quinn did.

It was glorious.

Afterward they cuddled together on the phone until sleep took them both while they listened to the gentle sound of the other's breathing.

It was as good as it could be while they were 83.3 miles away from each other.

But really just a heartbeat away.

* * *

**A/N** **2: The title of the chapter comes from the song Everything by Lifehouse**


	25. Chapter 25: When You Came to Me

**A/N: Warning: Lots of sexy times.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: When You Came to Me**

"_To be yourself in a world that is constantly trying to make you something _

_else is the greatest accomplishment."_

_-Ralph Waldo Emerson_

_/_

It was the longest three weeks ever but Rachel was finally standing in the train station waiting for Quinn's train to arrive. She was positively thrumming with excitement and arousal. She needed Quinn and she needed her now. Noah had let her borrow his spare guitar so that she could continue to practice the song she wanted to sing for Quinn and she had the perfect date planned.

When the announcer called the arrival of the train from New Haven she started to bounce on the balls of her feet. When she locked eyes with Quinn's as she got off the train she knew they would never wait this long to see each other again; no matter what. She ran into Quinn's arms and nearly tackled her in a hug.

Quinn hugged her tight and was so very glad to have her baby back in her arms where she belonged. It was too fucking long. Three weeks was too long.

"I really missed you," Rachel said with a heavy breath before she kissed Quinn. Quinn pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Quinn pushed her tongue into Rachel's mouth and felt the girl moan. She knew things were getting heated- very quickly- and at this rate she was going to drag Rachel into the bathroom and fuck her against the wall.

Or Rachel would do the dragging; but either way she knew she didn't want Rachel to see her tattoo for the first time in a train station bathroom; she worked her ass off in the last three weeks of Skype sex to not reveal it to Rachel and she would be dammed if it was going to happen in a public restroom; and also she wanted to talk to Rachel about Russell first so she reluctantly pulled away from those incredible lips and took a step back. She heard Rachel groan at the loss and she smiled at her adorable girlfriend.

"Quinn," she stomped her foot. "I want more."

"And you'll get more baby… but I-I really want to talk to you about things," she hung her head briefly and when she looked back up she saw understanding in Rachel's lust filled eyes. "B-Before we get swept up in touching and loving each other."

"Okay," Rachel said with a disappointed but understanding expression. "It's nothing bad is it?"

"Not bad, just…" she trailed off and bit her lip. "Can we please talk about this at home?" Rachel nodded again and pushed her desire aside. Something big had obviously been bothering Quinn and right now she wanted to finally talk about it… so sex would wait.

Everything would wait.

She couldn't help but be nervous though… about what this news was. She had only ever seen Quinn like this a handful of times and she hated it; and suddenly the most important thing in the world to her was knowing what Quinn had to tell her.

"Okay babe… let's go," Rachel pulled her by the hand and dragged her toward the exit. "But after we talk I plan on not letting you out of my bed for the rest of the night."

"Mm, sounds like heaven Rach."

"Oh it will be," Rachel promised. Once they were outside Rachel hailed a taxi and Quinn thought it was the sexiest thing in the world. When Rachel opened the door and looked at her she could see the desire in Quinn's eyes.

"W-What?"

"Nothing it's just, that was just really fucking hot," Quinn got into the car and Rachel followed. She told the driver the address and then looked back at Quinn.

"What was?"

"You hailing this taxi… it's like you were born to be a New Yorker," there was adoration on her tone and Rachel giggled.

"Naturally," Rachel replied in her arrogant tone but she couldn't keep the giddiness out of her voice.

* * *

Santana was lying on her bed watching as Brittany crawled over her.

"Have I told you that I am in love with you Santana?" Santana laughed at the question because obviously she had. Brittany pressed a kiss to Santana's pelvic bone and felt her girl arch into her lips. She knew Santana was trying very hard not to buck her hips into her face. She could tell that Santana was already on edge from her teasing and they had only just begun. She pressed another kiss to her abs, and moved higher.

"Britt I-" she reached for Brittany but stopped when Brittany grasped her wrists and held them to the bed. She then pressed another kiss to Santana's right breast, looked up into her near black eyes, and smiled.

"Have I told you that I love your boobs Santana," she swirled her tongue around the nipple before sucking into her mouth.

"F-Fuck!" Santana moaned and then grumbled when Brittany pulled her lips away with a pop. She looked down her arms and released the hold she had on her wrists. He eyes finally landed on the brand new tattoo on Santana's right wrist and her smile widened.

"Have I told you how much I love this tattoo?"

"Several times baby," Santana bucked her hips. She was so hot for Brittany and this teasing was driving her absolutely crazy. "You told me when you first saw it, and fucked me against the bedroom door… Oh fuck!" She moaned when she felt Brittany's tongue licking across the tattoo. She nearly lost it when Brittany's darkened blue eyes landed on her and she licked her lips.

"Continue."

"Y-Y-You told me again the next day when you fucked me in the bathroom at Starbucks on my lunch break," Brittany giggled. "And you have told me every day sense. B-But if you don't touch me soon… or- or let me touch you I'm going to do it myself," Brittany moaned at those words.

"Do it then," Brittany released her hands and sat back on her heels.

"W-What?"

"Do it," she said again and Santana's smile widened. She would much rather have Brittany touching her but she also knew Brittany wouldn't be able to hold back for long. She lifted her hand up and ran it over her breasts and she squeezed both of her boobs and pinched the nipples. She let out a loud moan and heard Brittany release a much quieter one.

But she still heard it.

She slid her hands down her body and slipped her right one in between her thighs. She was soaked but seriously who could blame her. Brittany had been naked and teasing her for the better part of an hour now and she was ready to be fucked and fucked hard and if touching herself would get her that then she was going to fuck herself into oblivion and hope that Brittany would join in.

She spread her legs further and watched Brittany's face as she slipped two fingers through her own folds. Brittany's eyes were dark, her lip was pulled between her teeth and Santana knew it wouldn't take much to get the girl to fuck her.

And fuck her hard.

So she pushed those two fingers deep within herself and bowed her back off the bed.

"Oh god fuck Brittany," she moaned and started a brutal pace of pumping into herself. "Oh baby… this is so good. I'm so tight and oh fuck babe I wish these were your fingers. I wish you were making me feel so good," she opened her eyes and watched as Brittany watched her rapidly moving hand and she knew Brittany was about to break.

It happened two pumps later.

"Oh yes Brittany I'm so close," she said and then she felt Brittany yank her hand effectively pulling her fingers out. Santana was a bit frustrated because she had been really close. But when Brittany put her soaked fingers against her lips and sucked them into her mouth. "Oh fuck Brittany," then when Brittany pulled her gleaming fingers out of her mouth she saw that Brittany was now staring at her tattoo again.

Santana was so grateful that she had gotten it.

"Baby this tattoo means so much to me," she hummed.

"Me too," Santana agreed. "It represents love, pride, and Brittany… the three most important things in the world to me," she heard Brittany growl before crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. As Brittany explored her mouth with that amazing tongue she found herself getting more and more worked up; and after all the teasing and fucking herself she was ready to come.

"Mm," she pulled out of the amazing kiss. "Please Britt… please make me come I can't… I can't take it anymore," she begged and without warning Brittany cupped her wet sex and pushed two fingers in. Santana bucked her hips and let out a long drawn out moan. "Oh fuck yeah baby…. fuck me yeah," she nearly screamed. Brittany hovered over her as she continued to fuck her and Santana wrapped her legs around Brittany's waist which pushed Brittany's fingers in deeper. She moaned and stopped pumping.

"Fuck!" Santana screamed. "I was so close."

"I-I'm sorry babe… I just," Brittany took a deep breath. "Fuck you feel so good," she could feel Santana pulsing around her fingers. She started to thrust again and then this time she was using her hips to push her hand in deeper with each stroke. She rubbed her sweaty forehead against her arm and continued to push Santana closer and closer to the edge. Santana's eyes rolled back as she felt her orgasm building. "Look at me," Brittany demanded and Santana- as whipped as ever- opened her eyes and saw adoration staring back at her and that was it. She came long and loud.

"Oh god yes Brittany… oh fuck I love you!" She was bucking her hips as her body shook uncontrollably and Brittany slowed her thrusts but didn't stop as she coaxed her down from her high. When Santana's breathing was under control she pulled Brittany into a heated kiss. That ended when Brittany collapsed against her body.

"Hav- Have," Brittany began but stopped to catch her breath. "Have I told you that I love your tattoo?" Santana chuckled.

"A few times… but please feel free to keep telling me and showing me how much you like it." She heard Brittany laugh at that and moved so that she was hovering over her. Brittany smiled at the sight above her. "Hey."

"Hey baby," Brittany husked at the look in Santana's eye. She was staring at her like she was her next meal and the thought of that had Brittany gushing. Santana kissed her way down Brittany's body and when she settled between her legs Brittany let out a relived sigh. She loved Santana's mouth especially when she was between her legs.

"You were a naughty girl teasing me so much," Santana husked and then ran her tongue along Brittany's inner thigh, stopping just before she reached her hot center. Brittany let out a frustrated groan. "I think it's time I paid you back for that." She moved to the other leg and did the same thing.

"Please don't… I need you baby," Brittany said softly and Santana wanted to tease her. She really did; but there was something about the way Brittany asks a question than Santana was always-and would always- be powerless against.

She was whipped and she didn't care.

But that didn't mean she couldn't still tease her.

"Ask nicely… and use the dirty words."

"Pleas Santana," she begged and heard Santana growl low in her chest and knew she had her right where she wanted her. "Please eat me out," she barely finished the question when she felt that incredible tongue licking at her sex and she used every amount of restraint she had in her to not push Santana's head into her.

She wanted this to last as long as Santana wanted to.

So when she felt that tongue fill her up she rolled her eyes back and let her head fall to the bed. It was going to be a long night of slow torture, she could tell but the way that tongue manipulated her body she couldn't bring herself to be upset by it because she knew she would be having several toe curling orgasms before the night was over.

And she looked forward to them all.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel got into the apartment just in time to hear Brittany screaming Santana's name and it didn't help with their already tension filled sexual frustration. They both laughed shyly and Rachel dragged Quinn into her bedroom and shut the door. She was grateful that her room was on the opposite side of the apartment; and even though they could still hear her roommates it wasn't as bad as it could've been.

Rachel leaned against the door and looked at Quinn.

"I'm sorry about them Quinn… I know you want to talk and this won't help, maybe I can put some music on," Quinn nodded and she walked toward her iPod dock and hit shuffle. The low music was enough to drown out the sounds of sex but not too loud that they wouldn't be able to hear each other. Quinn reached into her purse and pulled out a letter. She handed it to Rachel; who took it wearing a confused look.

"What's this?"

"This is why I was upset; this is why I doubted myself. I wanted to run away Rachel," she said as Rachel stepped closer and put her hand on Quinn's shoulder. She could tell that whatever was in that letter had really affected Quinn and she was kind of scared to open it. Quinn's tear filled eyes locked on hers. "I wanted to do what I always do when I get like this but I fought it because you deserve better. You deserve for me to stand up to it and fight and be better... go ahead read it," Rachel nodded and slowly opened the letter.

"Quinn," she said softly.

"Just read it and then we'll talk okay."

"Okay," Rachel nodded and then looked back at the letter and read it. The letter was from the Ohio State Correctional Facility; and as soon as Rachel saw that she felt her stomach turning with dread. Her eyes flitted up to see Quinn's and in that moment she knew that Quinn was in fight or flight mode.

She suddenly understood why Quinn had been acting so off and feeling bad about herself; she understood the reason why she wasn't opening up to her, and she was amazingly proud of the fact that she did run away… that she was still standing there with bated breath watching Rachel.

"Rachel," she whined when she felt the weight of Rachel's stare smothering her.

"I-I'm sorry Quinn, I'm just so proud of you."

"You haven't even read it yet."

"I know but you're here… you're letting me in, willingly without running and I am just so fucking proud of you right now," she gushed and Quinn smiled in spite of herself.

"Well I just might so hurry up and read it," Rachel could feel her starting to pull away so she reached for her hand and squeezed it tight.

"I love you Quinn and you got this," she said before dropping her eyes to the letter and reading it. But she never let go of Quinn's hand. As she read it she felt herself getting angrier and angrier; and she must've been squeezing Quinn's hand a bit as she did so because she soon felt the girl rubbing soothing circles on the top of her hand with her free hand.

_Dearest Quinn;_

_I am aware that you want nothing to do with me and that is your choice as it is my choice to want nothing to do with you and your disgusting lifestyle choice; as well as your choice to degrade the Lord's ways with that disrespectful piece of trash. However, since it was you who got me into this place; it is you who must get me out._

_I have a hearing coming up over this summer that will determine whether or not I will be allowed out on parole and I need you to come and speak on my behalf. If you do this for me Quinn I promise I will remain away from you. I will not try to stand in your way of being with that girl nor will I in fact have anything to do with you ever again. I do not wish to see you, hear from you, or speak to you ever again. I just need you to remember where you came from and that without me you would be nothing._

_So I look forward to seeing you this summer where you can finally set right all of the wrongs you have done to me since you decided to turn your back on the Lord. You owe this to me Lucy. You owe this to me for the nose job, and the legal name change, you owe this to me for that fat trust fund that is getting you through college, and you owe this to me as penance for first being a trollop and getting yourself knocked up and then turning to a life of filth with those perverts and their equally filthy daughter. You owe me Lucy and you had better give me what I am asking for. In return, I promise I will never ask another thing of you again. You will be dead to me._

_Your father;_

_Russell Fabray_

When Rachel looked up at Quinn; she saw tears streaming down Rachel's face. And Quinn instantly regretted showing her the letter.

"Baby… I'm sorry," Quinn cried and stepped closer into Rachel's personal space. "I am so sorry for those things he said… I-I can't I-" her words were cut off by her own sob and she saw Rachel's eyes widen.

"Quinn," she pulled her tighter against herself so that they were pressed against each other. "Baby… I could care less what your father says about me… his opinion never once mattered to me," she saw Quinn exhale a relived sigh and then her own tears starting streaming down her face. "But his opinion did matter to you once and I am so sorry that he is still finding ways to hurt you," Quinn nodded and cried; Rachel held her tighter.

"He… he um," she trailed off sobbing. "He didn't- he doesn't hurt me anymore," she finally said and saw Rachel nod. Rachel knew not to interrupt her now. "The things he said about me didn't bother me; not like they used to… the things he said about you and us pissed me the fuck off," Rachel let out a humorless chuckle but let Quinn continue. "But the thing that upset me the most and had me all fucked up and doubting myself wasn't so much his words… well he did cut a bit deep with the Lucy stuff but it wasn't his words, those I'm used to."

"Then what is it babe?"

"It was the fact that he can still touch me… he still gets to me even after all this time. He will never be out of my life completely, will he?"

"Well that depends."

"Depends on what?" Quinn wondered.

"It depends on if you are going to speak on his behalf or not," Quinn shook her head.

"No I'm not," Rachel let out a relieved sigh. "I'm not going be the reason why he gets out of jail… but what if he does anyway?"

"Well you can prevent that."

"How?"

"He invited you to speak at his trial," Quinn nodded but didn't fully comprehend what she was saying. "The judge doesn't know what you're going to say should you go… no one does, only you do babe."

"Okay," she nodded and pulled her lip between her teeth.

"I'm not telling you what you should do but Russell fucking Fabray's condescending letter told me one thing."

"What's that?"

"You have the power to make or break him… you have the power over him for once Quinn. If I were you I would walk in that courtroom with my head held high and my sexy ass girlfriend on my arm," Quinn giggled at that. " And I would say that there is no way in hell Russell Fabray should be released and then I would proceed to read that letter to the court," Quinn smirked and arched her eyebrow.

"You're a genius baby," Quinn exhaled another relieved sigh.

"Eh, so I've been told," Rachel shrugged and pulled Quinn tighter against herself. "But you need to decide if you can do that. If you can face him again… because if you can't then you should just avoid the whole thing entirely and make love to me instead," Quinn giggled again.

"Yeah but if I don't speak up against him, he may get out."

"He may get out even if you do," she felt Quinn tremble at those words. "And if he does we will take all the actions necessary to keep us all safe from him. But Quinn it's up to you… no pressure from me either way I will support you one thousand percent," she wanted to say more but Quinn seized her lips in a heated kiss that left her whimpering.

"I love you so much Rachel," she said and pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you too."

"This is something that I'm going to need to think about but I just really don't want to think about my father anymore right now."

"Well okay then… but I just want to say one more thing," Rachel pulled back and met those watery eyes. "The way you handled this… even with the pulling away; I am so proud of you Quinn and the strides you have made over the years to stop hiding when you're scared, or sad, or freaking the fuck out."

"I'm sorry Rachel that I didn't open up right away and that I talked to Santana first about this… I just needed to sort it out and-" she stopped talking when she felt Rachel's finger on her lips.

"It doesn't matter that you didn't open up right away because what matters is that you didn't run… you didn't hide," she saw Quinn shake her head. "You didn't do what Quinn Fabray used to do best," Quinn giggled. "You fought it, you wavered a bit, but here you are… letter in hand showing me just how much you have grown and changed and fought that awful upbringing," Quinn kissed her again. "And as far as Santana, that was just circumstance… if I could've been the one there I know I would've been the one you told."

"I promise," Quinn said and pressed their lips together again.

"I'll always be glad that you have Santana babe."

"Yeah me too… although when you find out what Santana did to get my mind off of this you might not feel the same," Rachel's stomach dropped as she immediately thought the worst.

"What did she do? And if it involves touching you in any way other than that of a friend I will show her what Lima Heights is all about," she could see Quinn laughing and that pissed her off even more. "It's not funny Quinn I am umpffff-" their lips crashed together and Quinn was tugging at Rachel's shirt pulling her closer and biting gently on her lip. Rachel opened her mouth and Quinn thrust her tongue inside. It was hot and erotic and leading to all the right places but then Rachel shoved Quinn away and took a deep breath.

"Did she kiss you?"

"No Rachel… of course not, be reasonable. She is just as in love with Brittany as I am with you and you know this," Rachel's breathing calmed down and she nodded because she did know. "I just find it so fucking hot when you're jealous."

"I know," Rachel said with a giggle. "But please Quinn tell me what Santana did to get your mind off of…" she trailed off not wanting to mention Quinn's father again.

"She bought me a tattoo," Quinn answered and Rachel's mouth gaped open. Then it all added up. The reason why Brittany and Santana had been fucking like crazy was because Brittany really liked Santana's new tattoo. Her open mouth closed and a smile formed as curiosity got the better of her.

"What did you get?" She wondered with a quiet growl.

"Mm," Quinn bit her lip. "I'd rather um… show you," she husked and Rachel soaked through her panties. Little did she know just how much more turned on she was about to get.

Quinn's eyes never left her own as Rachel watched her amazing girlfriend's hands slide down her body and stop at the top of her jeans. Her hand hovered over button of her jeans for a moment and the pause worked because it got Rachel to meet her eyes and when she looked up she saw Quinn's bottom lip pulled between her teeth. She winked and her hand went back to work. Rachel's eyes fell back down to her stomach and the now undone jeans. She watched as Quinn pulled her pants and panties down a little with one hand and her shirt up with the other to reveal her brand new tattoo.

And Rachel gasped.

And then she stepped closer.

"Quinn," she said breathy as she reached up to stroke the inked skin with her fingertips. She traced the outline of the gold star that was now permanently on Quinn's body. "Fuck Quinn," she moaned and looked back into her eyes. "You got this for me?" She asked even though the answer was obvious and sucked in a breath when Quinn nodded.

"So you like it?"

"It's so fucking hot Quinn," Rachel growled and grasped Quinn's hips and yanked her closer.

"Yeah well… there is this girl that I'm so fucking in love with; and she is the shiniest star of all, also gold stars are kind of her thing." Rachel giggled at that and Quinn continued. "Her gold stars are a metaphor and metaphors are important."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Quinn said with a proud nod.

"And what is this a metaphor of?" Rachel was again stroking Quinn's tattooed skin and it was setting Quinn's body on fire.

"Well my girlfriend is going to be a big, big star… very soon actually and this is a metaphor for her, and it's on my body to show her that I believe in her, and I'm always going to be her biggest fan, and I'm always going to be by her side." Rachel's face broke out into one of her famous in love with Quinn Fabray smiles and she may have fallen deeper in love.

"Your girlfriend is a very lucky girl."

"I'm the lucky one," Quinn then sucked in a breath as Rachel claimed her lips. She moaned when Rachel's tongue slid alongside of hers and she felt herself become wetter than she already was when Rachel started to suck on her tongue. "Oh god," Quinn moaned when the kiss broke before she attacked Rachel's lips again and she started backing them up toward the bed. Her hands scratched at the hem of Rachel's shirt. Rachel's own hand pulled at Quinn's shirt. The kiss broke again only for both shirts to be removed and tossed away from them. Quinn's eyes locked on Rachel's briefly as she cupped her cheeks; then she brought their lips together again pushing her tongue deep into Rachel's mouth. She felt the girl moan into is.

"Fuck Quinn… I need you," Rachel breathed out once Quinn's lips left hers and had moved to her neck. She could feel that strong muscle moving around on her neck and then she felt Quinn's teeth and fuck if she didn't love Quinn's teeth. "Oh fuck yes," she yelled. Quinn pulled away and met her eyes again.

"Hey baby," she said sweetly and watched as Rachel's eyes widened and she licked her lips because her mouth had become really dry.

"Hey," Rachel flirted back and tugged on Quinn's belt loops to pull her closer.

"So you like the tattoo then?"

"I fucking love the tattoo Quinn and I fucking love you… but I'm so hot for you right now and I just want to make love to you," Quinn let out a whimper at those words.

"Well you won't see me stopping you," she teased. She reached behind herself and unclasped her bra; letting it fall to the floor. Before she could even move again Rachel's hands were palming her breasts and Rachel's thumbs were circling her nipples. She arched into her touch and moaned.

"Fuck Rachel, you're so hot… touch me."

"I am touching you," Rachel teased and squeezed those breasts.

"Touch me everywhere… I want your hands on me and inside me and just fuck," she growled when she saw Rachel's head duck down and pull a hardened nipple into her hot mouth. "Yeah mmm, the mouth too, I just want you all over me Rachel," she finished with another whimper when Rachel bit down gently and then sucked hard.

Rachel smiled smugly into Quinn's flesh when she felt her girlfriend's hands land on her head and tug gently until Rachel released the nipple. Quinn pressed their mouths together and licked at Rachel's tongue and then she returned the earlier favor and sucked it into her mouth. She felt and heard Rachel's pleasured moan and kissed her harder. Then she felt Rachel's hands slide down her body and over her still clothed ass.

In fact she wondered why they both still had any clothes on and decided to solve that problem right away. Her hands also slid down Rachel's body where she yanked the zipper of Rachel's skirt down and pulled out of the amazing kiss.

"Too many clothes," she said with a heavy breath and first pulled off Rachel's skirt and then her panties. Rachel was taking off her bra as Quinn did this and when Quinn stood up straight she was looking at her amazing girlfriend in all of her glory.

She had seen Rachel naked plenty of times but it never failed to take her breath away and it never failed to make her so fucking wet.

"Baby… you're so sexy, I'm so wet for you," Quinn purred and Rachel growled at the thought. She needed to feel that, and smell it, and taste it. She once again yanked Quinn by the belt loops and pushed her jeans down. As she did that she dropped to her knees and was face to face with Quinn's tattoo.

It was breathtaking.

Quinn Fabray had a gold star tattooed on her body.

Rachel leaned forward to press a kiss right against the marked skin and Quinn inhaled deeply; the sound was so fucking erotic. Quinn threaded her fingers through Rachel's hair and she felt that tongue gliding against her hot skin. She wanted…

She needed more.

"Baby," she whined and tugged gently at the hair in her hands. Rachel pressed one more kiss to her gold star and then tucked her fingers into the waist band of Quinn's panties and pulled them down. She could see and smell how turned on Quinn was and she wanted all of it. She was about to dive in when she felt her tugging her hair again. "Rach, come here," she begged and Rachel reluctantly pulled away from that beautiful, glistening treat that was just aching to be licked and sucked.

She got to her feet and was instantly covered in Quinn. Her body was pressed perfectly against her own and their lips collided in a frenzied kiss that quickly slowed down and became passionate. Rachel circled her arms around Quinn's waist and tugged her closer. When she did that Quinn pushed her leg in between Rachel's and felt the girl's wetness against her thighs.

"Fuck Rach," she hummed tightened her thigh and felt Rachel grinding against it. "You're so wet."

"Mm, I'm always wet for you Quinn," she said as Quinn's lips pressed against her neck. She threw her head back and continued to ride that thigh as those incredible lips worked her into a frenzy. "Espec- oh shit- especially after seeing that fucking tattoo."

"I'm glad you like it," Quinn mumbled against her neck and then gasped when she felt Rachel's hands cup her ass and again pull her tighter against herself.

"I love it and I want to look at it some more," she turned toward the bed with her hands still full of Quinn's amazing ass. She lifted Quinn up slightly only to lower her to the bed. Quinn gripped Rachel's shoulders and trusted her to be gentle.

And she was.

Well at least until Quinn was safely on the bed and then she was hovering over Quinn with a wild hunger in her eyes. Quinn's body tingled at the sight of those eyes looking at her like that.

Like she was so fucking important.

When Rachel looked at her like this she knew she was worth it.

Worth Rachel's love and not the person her father believed her to be. In Rachel's eyes she was perfect and that was the greatest feeling in the world.

"Rach," Quinn whined because Rachel had stopped touching her and was instead just looking at her. "Please touch me."

"I will," Rachel promised as her eyes peered over Quinn's incredible body and her flawless skin. "I just- I just want to look at you." Quinn nodded, fought her insecurities, and let Rachel look. She just kept reminding herself that in Rachel's eyes she was everything.

Rachel's eyes left Quinn's face and travelled lower, she licked her lips at the sight of those perky breasts and rock hard nipples; her mouth watered for them but right now she was on a mission, so with a sweet peck to the right stiff nipple she moved lower and then her eyes came in contact with that beautiful tattoo.

Quinn's promise to be hers forever.

She felt her heartbeat quicken and she became a puddle of mush. Her lips hovered over the tattoo and she pressed her lips to it. Quinn moaned and bucked her hips slightly but when Rachel's hands pressed her hips down into the bed as that tongue darted out to lick at her tattoo Quinn growled with want.

"Rachel please… please," she begged as she looked at Rachel's beautiful hair while she worshipped her tattoo and Quinn had never been happier that she had gotten it. Rachel heard her beg and it made her clit throb with excitement. She looked up at Quinn through her eyelashes and smirked.

"Yes Quinn."

"Please baby," Quinn whined and tried again to buck her hips but Rachel's hold was firm.

"Please what?"

"Please do something… anything. I'm aching for you," she begged and Rachel- who was pretty whipped herself- nodded once.

"Fuck Quinn it's so hot how much you want me," she pulled Quinn's trembling thighs apart and could see her desire glistening on her inner thighs. Rachel lowered her head and licked up the left leg and then down the right; completely skipping where Quinn ached for her the most. Quinn bucked her hips and this time Rachel was moving her arms to circle under and around Quinn's magnificent thighs so she was able to. Rachel stuck her tongue out and licked a long stripe through Quinn's wet slit and Quinn groaned loudly. Her head fell back to the bed and her legs were shaking with want. But Rachel had pulled back again. Quinn was about to lose her mind. She looked back up.

"Baby," she whined but at the same time Rachel attached her lips to Quinn's clit and sucked it into her mouth. "Oh god, oh fuck," she put her hand on Rachel's head and pulled her tighter… always closer.

"Mm," Rachel hummed as she released Quinn's clit and started to lick broad strokes.

"Rachel more," she begged. "I need more, please fuck," she was on edge. She could feel it; hell Rachel could feel it."

"What do you want Quinn?" Rachel asked in between licks to Quinn's hot sex.

"I want you up here," Quinn said with a heavy breath and was pulling at Rachel's shoulder. Rachel took one last lick, gathering as much of Quinn's juices on her tongue before she moved up Quinn's body. She pressed their fronts together eliciting another loud moan from the girl writhing under her and then she pressed her lips to Quinn's in a bruising kiss. When Rachel pushed her tongue along Quinn's she felt Quinn moan. Quinn loved to taste herself on Rachel's tongue… the only better taste was Rachel on her tongue. They kissed deeply as Rachel moved her fingers between Quinn's legs and slid her fingers up and down through the wetness.

"Mm, god yes baby… fuck me please," Quinn begged and Rachel obliged. She pushed two fingers in and felt the clenching around her fingers. Her eyes rolled back into her head at the feeling. She knew she would never tire of this woman.

"Quinn fuck… you feel so good."

"So do you," Quinn said with a breathy whisper, Rachel felt her fingers being sucked deeper into Quinn, and she moaned. And then she moaned again when Quinn hand slid between their bodies and then through her own wetness. "Can I fuck you too Rach?"

"Oh fuck," Rachel moaned. There was something so fucking sexy about Quinn's husky tone of voice when she asked the naughty questions. "You don't ever have to- oh baby," she moaned when Quinn filled her up. "Ask." She finished lamely.

"Make love to me Rachel," Quinn purred and Rachel could've come from those words alone. Rachel pressed her lips to Quinn's and started to slowly pump her fingers in and out of Quinn who moaned and followed suit; filling and re-filling Rachel in a slow pace that was quickly building and becoming more frantic and heated.

"Oh fuck Quinn," Rachel mumbled as she pulled out of the kiss and tossed her head back. Quinn's lips quickly found Rachel's neck as her free hand cupped the other side of her neck; holding her in place. "Oh yessss baby," Rachel moaned again. She started moving faster and Quinn did too; and soon they were slipping in and out of each other beautifully, and both girls knew that they were close.

"Baby I," Quinn pulled off of Rachel's neck to look in her eyes but instead she found Rachel's eyes closed tightly. "Rachel look at me I want to see you," Rachel's eyes fluttered open and she lost her breath at the vision below her. Quinn was flushed and panting and staring at her with so much love and desire behind those hazel eyes.

"Wow."

"Wow, what?"

"You are just beautiful Quinn," Rachel said and started to pump harder. She watched as her girlfriend blushed and smiled bashfully under the compliment.

"I love you Rachel," she said and Rachel could see tears in her eyes.

"Baby," Rachel tried but Quinn shook her head and she stopped talking. Neither girl had stopped their hand movements.

"They're happy tears… when I'm with you Rachel, like this or even just on the phone with you I feel so happy, so cherished, and so so loved," Rachel nodded because of course it's all true.

"You are," Rachel said. "I love you and cherish you and I want to be with you until the day I die," Rachel accented her words with a hard thrust and she felt Quinn's walls flutter around her fingers; she knew Quinn was close and so was she… she was ready to come the moment she saw Quinn's tattoo.

"M-Me… oh fuck Rach… me too," Quinn breathed out. "I can't wait for everything with you… I can't wait to marry you," she pushed in harder and Rachel copied the action. "I can't wait for it all."

"Fuck Quinn," Rachel moaned and Quinn felt her walls tighten. "I'm so close babe."

"Me too… finish me Rach," and with that Rachel crashed their lips together and both girls fell over the edge of reason at the same time. It was glorious.

It was perfect.

And it was symmetry.

Rachel's tired body collapsed against Quinn's as they both got their quivering bodies under control. Quinn wrapped her arms and legs around Rachel's waist and held her tight. She just wasn't ready to let her go.

Not just yet.

Once their bodies were calm Rachel lifted herself up on her hands and looked down at Quinn. She could see the tears again and bit her lip.

"Quinn," she was again shushed when Quinn shook her head and released her tight hold on the girl.

"I just… I was going to run and hide again… but I fought it and I opened up to Santana and then again today. When I showed you that letter all I wanted to do was run for the exit and ignore it until the pain went away but I didn't," Rachel shook her head wearing a proud smile. "I stayed because I knew I was safe with you because you always love me the most," Rachel nodded again with a slight giggle. "And the best."

"I do," Rachel pushed herself off of Quinn and sat down on the bed next to her while Quinn pushed herself into a sitting position. "I'm so proud of you Quinn," Quinn shook her head and Rachel cupped her cheek and forced their eyes to meet.

"For what? For almost being a coward again, for letting my father get to me again?"

"No baby," she moved closer. "You think you're so weak but you're not. Yeah so… your father gets to you, he should he's a complete piece of shit but you have always stood up to him and fought against him except for that one time but even then you were protecting my dads," Quinn smiled painfully at the memory and Rachel knew it was her biggest regret which is why she tried to never bring it up. "So sometimes you need a moment to get your thoughts together but you always find a way back, you always find a way to let me in and this time you did it faster than ever before… I am so proud."

"Thanks baby," Quinn said with a wide smile and she took Rachel's hand into her own.

"There's more," Rachel said and Quinn's eyebrow lifted. Rachel smirked because she loved that eyebrow. "Do you remember me saying I had a surprise for you too," Quinn nodded. "Well while Santana was visiting you… Noah came to visit me at Santana's persistence." They both smiled at just how much Santana loved them. "And let's just say that Noah taught me something," she teased and Quinn's eyebrow arched again, but this time it was of the HBIC variety.

"Oh god, I don't like the sound of that babe… please tell me that there was no nakedness involved," Rachel gagged.

"Gross Quinn… ew no nakedness."

"Thank god."

"Not then and not with Noah… but now is a different story," Rachel got up off the bed and walked across the room. And of course Quinn watched her go, because she was hot and naked and Quinn was allowed to watch.

Sometimes she loved her life.

When Rachel picked up a guitar and walked back Quinn was confused. Rachel sat back on the edge of the bed and held the guitar in front of her. "Noah was gracious enough to let me borrow his guitar this weekend after he taught me how to play," Quinn's smile widened.

"You learned to play guitar just to sing to me?"

"Yes," Rachel nodded. "I wanted to do something special because even though I didn't know it then I knew something big had happened… something big enough for you to need time to process so I asked Noah to teach me how to play this song because Quinn this song is perfect. You are fearless," Quinn scoffed. "No I'm serious you may think you're not but when you came to me back in sophomore year to tell me you were pregnant you blew me away with your ability to take what life gives you and turn it into something spectacular and then you did it again when we came out, you held my hand and showed me that I didn't have to be afraid, and then you did it again after your accident. You constantly prove that Quinn Fabray is fearless. You are fearless and because of you I'm fearless too," Quinn smiled and reached for Rachel's hand. "I love you Quinn and together I'm not afraid of anything life hands us."

"I love you too," Quinn squeaked as she fought tears. Rachel pulled her hand away and started strumming the guitar. It was a song Quinn knew already even without Rachel's hints.

_There's something bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
You walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot, yeah  
Oh yeah_

_We're drivin' down the road_  
_I wonder if you know_  
_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_  
_But you're just so cool_  
_Run your hands through your hair_  
_Absent mindedly makin' me want you_

Quinn was giggling as Rachel continued.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me head first, fearless_  
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_  
_In a storm in my best dress, fearless._

_So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road  
In this one horse town I wanna stay right here  
In this passenger seat you put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me head first, fearless_  
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_  
_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

_Oh Oh_

Quinn was all smiles as Rachel sang to her and she just fell that much more in love._  
_

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's a first kiss, it's flawless, really something,  
It's fearless_

_Oh yeah_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me head first, fearless_  
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_  
_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me head first, fearless_  
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_  
_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

_Oh oh, oh yeah_

When the song was over Quinn cupped the back of Rachel's head and pulled her into a fierce kiss and the only thing between them was Puck's guitar as both of their bodies were pressed against it. When the kiss ended Quinn looked at Rachel's dazed expression and chuckled.

"So you liked the song then?"

"Loved," Quinn replied and pulled the guitar away from Rachel and placed it gently on the floor. "And I also love the fact that you serenaded me while naked."

"Yeah," she said with an embarrassed giggle. "I thought you'd like that."

"I did and now," she pulled Rachel's hand until she was fully on the bed and then Quinn pushed her back until she was in a sitting position. "And now I'm going to thank you properly," Quinn said and circled Rachel's thighs and pulled until she was flat on her back and spread wide open for her. Rachel watched as Quinn lowered her face in between her legs.

"Quinn," she said and Quinn's eyes landed on hers. "I just… I just love you."

"Mm, and I love you," she lowered her face and licked a line through Rachel's soaked folds. "And I love how you taste," she husked before pulling Rachel's clit into her mouth. Rachel fell back to the bed and her eyes rolled back as Quinn brought her to ecstasy over and over.

And over again.

* * *

After their amazing sex they attended Mike's show where they watched their old friend light up the stage; even as a background dancer he was clearly the most brilliant in the show. They went out and had a few drinks but saved the party for the following night after they watched Rachel's debut in her very first off-Broadway production.

Quinn was watching her pace backstage and as she watched she was once again blown away by her girlfriend. When Rachel finally noticed her standing there all of her worrying seemed to vanish.

"Fearless right?" Quinn asked as she stepped closer and revealed a bouquet of gardenias from behind her back. Rachel melted at the gesture and pulled Quinn in for a sweet kiss.

"It's so nice to know that some things never change."

"Well, they are kind of our thing… just like gold stars are yours," Rachel smirked and ran her finger down Quinn's stomach stopping near her tattoo.

"Gold stars are kind of our thing now too," Rachel said with a dreamy tone to her voice.

"Well they're your thing and you're my thing."

"You bet your sweet ass I am," Rachel teased with a wink. "But you need to get out of here because I need to get ready and you being here is making me want to rip your clothes off."

"You can rip my clothes off later I promise."

"I'm holding you to that," Rachel said and smiled as Quinn kissed her temple.

"Now go out there and kick some ass," Rachel giggled. "Preferably Jesse's," and Rachel laughed harder.

"No my love, I save that for you… I save everything for you," she pressed her lips to Quinn more firmly.

"Mm," Quinn deepened the kiss and pushed her tongue into Rachel's mouth for a moment of pure bliss. It lasted only a moment because Rachel shoved her off.

"Go," She pointed to the stage exit. "You're distracting me and I'd hate to tear that pretty dress in half… I mean at least not in front of a theater full of people."

"A theater full of people all waiting to see the shiniest star of all… my star. When you came to me Rachel you saved me… and you still save me and I am so fucking proud of you."

"I love you Quinn," she pulled her into another heated kiss and when it broke she stared dazed for a moment and then she shook her head. "Thank you so much Quinn really but please leave because you are about to lose your clothes… I'm serious now." Quinn giggled at her dramatics.

"I'll see you after the show where I plan on dirty dancing with you all night long," Rachel moaned. "But until the break a leg and I'll be the one clapping the loudest."

"Mm," Rachel hummed at those familiar words and then took a moment to watch Quinn's ass as the girl made her way toward the seats.

And then Quinn watched with love and pride as Rachel once again proved that she belonged on stage.

* * *

And at the party she made good on her promise as she and Rachel stood in the middle of the dance floor grinding against each other to the beat of the music. As each person came over to congratulate Rachel they were left feeling awkward because Quinn didn't stop her inappropriate touching one bit.

And she also didn't give one fuck.

"Nice job Berry," Cassie said and Rachel looked over at her teacher with a grin.

"You saw," she squealed. "I'm touched."

"Oh shut it Rachel," Cassie told her and then looked at Quinn who was dancing against Rachel with no shame. "Fuck Quinn must you continue to rub on her?"

"She likes it… I can't say the same for this boring ass conversation," Rachel giggled as Quinn took a sip out of her drink.

"Sorry Miss July she tends to get a little frisky when drunk."

"It's cool… at least she's not crying."

"Oh shut up bottle blonde you don't know me," Santana cried from the couch beside them. They all laughed and then Cassie met Rachel's eyes.

"But seriously Rachel… you were great."

"Thank you Cassie that means a lot, especially from you," Cassie nodded once.

"Now let's see if you can handle the real thing when Broadway comes calling."

"And you think they will?"

"Of course they will," Cassie winked and then she walked away.

"Did that bitch just wink at you?" Quinn asked getting defensive but Rachel shushed her with a kiss.

* * *

About an hour later Rachel was talking with Tina on the other side of the room and Quinn was sitting on the couch watching them. She felt the seat beside her move and she looked over to see Mike sitting next to her.

"Oh hey Mike," she greeted and he smiled. He knew she was drunk but he missed Quinn. They had gotten close during their battle for valedictorian and he really did miss her.

"Hey Quinn how are you?"

"I'm wonderful… Rachel loves me," Quinn said proudly.

"She always has," Mike replied.

"Yeah," Quinn said in a sugary tone and her mind wandered off for a moment and then she remembered that Mike was celebrating too. "And you… god Mike you were amazing last night," he blushed.

"Thanks I mean I'm no Rachel Berry," he said and she nodded.

"No but you are just amazing in your own Mike way that makes you just as special," he smiled and nodded once. "And plus if you were Rachel I would probably be all over you right now and that would be awkward for our friendship." He laughed loudly and draped his arm across Quinn's shoulder.

"I really miss you Quinn."

"I miss you too Mike… one more year and I'll be right here with you guys annoying the hell out of you."

"You have never once annoyed me Quinn," he promised and she dropped her head onto his shoulder as they both watched their woman taking animatedly.

But they were just as surprised as everyone else when a loud slap was heard a while later and saw Tina shaking her hand and Jesse clutching his cheek. Both Quinn and Mike's eyes bulged out and they looked at each other.

Of all the people at this party that might have slapped Jesse; Quinn being on the top of the list no one thought that it would be Tina to have actually done it. They were both on their feet in a manner of seconds and right next to their ladies.

"Tina," Mike said with concern and cradled her hand. "What happened?" Rachel smiled as she felt Quinn's body press against hers and Quinn's arms drape protectively… and maybe a bit possessively around her.

"Oh I'm fine… St. Dickhead was just going on and on about Rachel's boobs and I had heard enough."

"What?" Quinn asked with fire in her eyes and she advanced on Jesse who backed away.

"No, no Quinn it's not what you think I was just saying that they're not very big. And that was it… it took several of the men in the room to pull Quinn off of Jesse; including Brody who had spent most of the night sulking in the corner over having been dumped by Sofia for her ex-boyfriend. And it was Santana who was comforting him.

She felt bad about it.

And he assured her it was fine; but they all knew that he had really like her.

Once Quinn was pulled off of Jesse: Brody and Rachel pulled her into Rachel's bedroom and Jesse was dragged out of the house by Santana and Mike.

* * *

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Quinn said as she felt herself calming down. Brody felt it too because he released his grip on her.

"Thank you Brody," Rachel said sweetly and covered his hand with hers. "And thank you for coming tonight I know you're a bit sad and-"

"It's fine Rach," he promised. "I wouldn't miss this… and I'll get over her." Rachel leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm just going to make sure he's gone for good," Rachel nodded and he turned to leave.

"Thanks Brody," Quinn finally said now that she was calm and he smiled at her and nodded once more before ducking out of the room. As soon as he was gone Rachel's fierce glare landed on Quinn and she immediately started apologizing.

"Look I know, I know and I'm sorry Rach but I'm not going to stand by and let anyone… let alone that ass clown insult you… no it's never going to happen; your boobs are perfect just like the rest of you and I-," Quinn sucked in a breath when Rachel stepped closer pressing into her.

"Quinn," she husked and Quinn clamped her legs together. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and smiled. "It's so hot when you get like this and you're right my boobs are great."

"Yeah they are," Quinn was sporting a smug grin. Knowing that she wasn't in trouble she wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist.

"I thought that Tina smacking him was great."

"Yeah it was… remind me to buy Tina flowers for that," Quinn said and Rachel melted at her sweetness.

"But as awesome as she was… it was nothing compared to what happens to me when you go all jealous like that."

"Oh yeah what happens?" Quinn challenged and Rachel reached behind and took Quinn's hand in her own. She pushed Quinn's hand down the front of her skirt and into her panties. Quinn moaned when her fingers slid through Rachel's soaked core.

"That's what happens," Rachel husked and Quinn lowered her head so that her lips were hovering right near Rachel's.

"Tell me… is it bad etiquette to ditch your own victory party?"

"You tell me Fabray… you were the one that went to finishing school."

"I did not," Quinn defended but she knew what Rachel was getting at.

"Well in any case I'm pretty sure it is."

"Do you care?" Quinn asked with her eyebrow arched.

"Your hand is in my panties Quinn… what do you think?"

"Good answer," Quinn said and pushed her finger into Rachel who gasped at the intrusion but rocked her hips down pushing the finger deeper. Her hands landed on Quinn's shoulder and she started to ride that finger.

"M-More baby," Rachel panted.

"Oh we have all night… you'll get more," Quinn promised and she kissed Rachel deeply. Rachel worked to remove her skirt while Quinn continued to pump one finger inside of her. And as much as Rachel wanted more she knew Quinn was right… they had all night; they had their whole lives to have more.

* * *

**A/N 2: The title of the chapter comes from the song Hold You in My Arms by Ray Lamontagne. The song Rachel sang to Quinn was Fearless by Taylor Swift.**


	26. Chapter 26: Like Never Before

**A/N: Warning: Sexy times and sexting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Like Never Before **

"_The question isn't who is going to let me; it's who is going to stop me."_

_-Ayn Rand_

_/_

Quinn was hauling ass across the courtyard. Her class had run long and now she was running toward Professor Tate's office where she had a meeting with him about the play. She didn't know what he wanted to meet with her about but ever since she had gotten the email the night before she had been stressing out about it. Rachel helped out the night before with some naughty phone sex but as soon as she woke up this morning; it was all she was thinking about again.

_What if he hated it?_

_What if they had changed their minds and didn't want her in the lead role after all. She knew her audition went wonderfully but why else would he want to meet with her?_

And then to top it all off her last class had run late and now she was never going to make it; she pushed her worries aside and kicked her running up a notch. She was still to this day very thankful for Sue Sylvester and her insane workout rituals.

When she got to Professor Tate's office she saw a note on the wipe board that read:

_I'm sorry Quinn I am with a student that showed up a moment ago. If you have time please stick around as I don't foresee this taking too long but if you must go I understand just leave a note._

She sucked in a breath and slumped against the wall.

She didn't have another class for about forty five minutes so she knew she'd be waiting. She laughed internally and thought- _well at least I already got my workout in for today_.

Then her phone rang out and it startled her. She pulled it out of her jeans and smiled at the sight of Rachel's name. She hit the talk button.

"Hello," she panted out and heard Rachel moan.

"Mm, Quinn… I gotta tell you that I love the sound of your panting… but um," she could hear the naughty tone leave and a worried one take its place. "Why are you panting?" Quinn laughed.

"Because, my class ran late," she sucked in a few breaths. "And I ran to Professor Tate's office," she finished with another heavy breath and heard Rachel's relieved sigh.

"Oh thank Barbra," and this time Quinn giggled. "But I don't want to keep you from your meeting I was just calling to wish you luck."

"Thanks babe… but he's in another meeting that is running long so I didn't have to run after all."

"Aw, babe… are you tired?"

"Yes."

"And are you sweaty?" She heard Rachel practically purring and she giggled.

"A bit… yes."

"Mm… fuck Quinn that is hot."

"Rachel, for the love of god please don't flirt with me right now. I have to meet with Tate soon and I don't need to be thrumming with arousal."

"Mm, Quinn say arousal again," she husked.

"Baby please," Quinn begged.

"Ooh begging now," Rachel heard Quinn's frustrated grumble.

"Rachel," Quinn growled and Rachel pushed back the arousal that her growling had caused in favor of not pissing Quinn off.

"Okay… Okay I'm sorry, but it worked babe at least you're not stressing as much right?"

"Well I wasn't."

"Look Quinn you're brilliant… he is probably just going to tell you that," Quinn smiled; she loved Rachel's confidence in her. "Good luck and please call me after you're done with him so that we can finish the naughty portion of this conversation," she heard Quinn laugh and knew her distraction technique was working.

"But I have another class after the meeting," she whined and Rachel knew it was because she wanted to continue the conversation just as much.

"Well then I guess I'll sext you."

"Rachel," she chastised.

"What?" She waited a moment and when she knew Quinn wouldn't say anything else she continued. "I mean it's not like it's your drama class or your English class so what do you care if I distract you while you in your psych class."

"True," Quinn thought about it. "My psych professor is a tool and I hate his boring ass voice… so you're on Rachel Berry."

"Ooh can't wait," she said in that tone that she knew got Quinn hot. Professor Tate's door opened and Quinn got nervous again.

"Okay babe but I gotta go, Tate's meeting is over."

"Okay and I love you and good luck."

"Love you too," Rachel blew a kiss over the line before hanging up and Quinn melted. Quinn turned her phone volume down to vibrate as Professor Tate finished up with his student; once the kid one was gone he smiled over at Quinn and waved her over.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry to have made you wait."

"It's no problem sir," she nervously walked into his office. He closed the door and followed her in sitting behind his desk.

"Please have a seat Quinn," she nodded and did as she was told. He could tell that she was nervous by the way she was wringing her hands and he held back a laugh when she confirmed that a few moments later.

"Please Professor Tate, just tell me what I did wrong and I'll do my best to fix it," she met his eyes and saw a warm smile cross his lips.

"Why do you always assume the worst Quinn?"

"Practice," she answered with a shrug.

"Well I can assure you that I do not have bad news. Quite the opposite actually," the relieved breath that she released once he said that had him smiling like a fool. He reached into his desk and handed her a brochure. She tentatively reached for it and once it was in her hand she read it out loud.

"The Norman Mailer High School and College Writing Awards," then she looked back at her professor. She was confused and was about to ask him what was going on but he spoke first.

"Quinn I have taken the liberty of submitting your manuscript to this award program," her mouth fell open as he spoke and she felt her stomach tighten with nerves. "Should you win the creative writing award in the four year college category you would receive ten thousand dollars and a scholarship to the Norman Mailer Writing Fellowship at his colony in Provincetown Massachusetts," she gasped loudly and covered her mouth with her hand. He chuckled again and continued. "Travel and lodging would be taken care of and the program would take place in the summer of next year."

"Oh my god," she finally said. "I-I don't know what to say sir… I'm so very flattered. Do you- I mean do really think my," she was animated with her hands because of her nerves. "I mean do you think the story is good enough?"

"Of course Quinn or I wouldn't have submitted it," he answered honestly and she nodded. She sat back in the chair and let the news sink in… like really sink in.

Her professor submitted her story for a national award and he thought she had a good chance of winning.

"Um… when do we know?"

"October of next year," he answered and she nodded again. The nerves were settling a bit and the excitement was washing over her.

"I don't know what to say… I mean I can't believe you believe in me so much."

"You are a brilliant writer Quinn; and I know you love performing but I am convinced that you should do both… and furthermore I think you would shine brilliantly with both."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," he got to his feet and she followed suit. "Congratulations Quinn and I will have my fingers crossed for you."

"Thank you again sir… really I can't thank you enough for this," she waved the brochure. "And for all that you have done for me."

"Well you do remind me a lot of myself and your talent Quinn is a true gift," she smiled a Rachel Berry-esque smile at those words. She had only recently gotten used to being complimented by the male figures in her life and it was wonderful. "And I am thankful that you have let me help mold and shape that talent even if it didn't need much."

"I am the one that is thankful to you sir," she told him and he held out his hand.

"Just doing my job Quinn," she placed her hand into his and he shook it. "I'm so proud of you kid."

A few moments later she found herself mindlessly walking across the courtyard thinking about what her professor had just done and clutching the brochure. She was so happy and proud that her professor believed in her enough to submit her work for an award.

And she was proud of herself.

And she couldn't wait to tell Rachel.

But when she thought about Rachel she realized that she was supposed to be going to her psych class which- she looked at her watch- started in five minutes.

And just like that she once again found herself hauling ass across campus to get to the psych building.

* * *

Quinn was panting heavily when she collapsed into the seat in her psych class about thirty seconds before her professor entered the room and his boring ass voice started to drone on and on about projection.

She shifted in her seat and pulled out her phone.

She noticed that she had yet to receive a text from Rachel and decided to start this round of sexting herself. She licked and then bit her lip before she tapped out a text.

From Quinn: _Hey baby… are you ready for me?_

It took a few moments before she got a response but when she did she smiled.

From Rachel: _Almost, I just left Miss Tibideaux class and I'm headed for the dance room. Being Cassie's TA has its perks. And keys to the dance room are one of them._

From Quinn: _Ooh_ _I love that room, and that table. Oh and that piano_.

It was again another few minutes before she got a response.

/

Rachel had gotten to the room and locked the door behind herself. She was going to hop up on the table but when she read Quinn's latest text she decided to ask Quinn what she wanted.

From Rachel: _So does that mean you want me on the table or on the piano?_

From Quinn: _Mm, babe the choices you give me are so difficult but since I already had you coming on that table get your ass on the piano_.

From Rachel: _Yes ma'am._

She hopped up on the piano and pushed her skirt up to her hips. She spread her legs and slipped her hand over her already moist panties.

From Quinn: _Are you on it? Are you naked? Fuck Rach I want you so badly._

From Rachel: _I'm on the piano, spread out and soaking through these panties. How is your psych class going?_

From Quinn: _Really babe? That's what you ask?_

From Rachel: _Yeah well, it turns me on when you get all HBIC on me and your professor always does that to you_ ;)

From Quinn: _He's a fucking idiot who thinks he is so superior to everyone else because he thinks he knows what's going on in people's minds. Like I wonder if he knows what is going on in mine half the time because mostly I'm thinking how much of a dick he is_.

From Rachel: _Yeah that's it babe. I'm rubbing my clit over my panties and you're making me so hot._

From Quinn: _Fuck Rach, push them aside and slide your fingers through your wetness._

From Rachel: _Mm, Quinn I'm so wet. What is the topic in your class today?_

From Quinn: _He's fucking babbling on about projecting and half the class is asleep and the other half is distracted._

From Rachel: _What are you distracted by babe?_

From Quinn: _My sexy as fuck girlfriend who is too many fucking miles away touching herself. Touching what I should be touching._

From Rachel: _Mmm fuck Quinn my fingers are drenched, should I go inside?_

/

Quinn sucked in a breath at those words and let her mind be taken over with images of Rachel spread open on a piano with one hand covered in her own juices and the other one tapping away on her phone.

Suddenly her psych class was completely gone from her mind.

From Quinn: _Not yet baby, first put those fingers into your mouth. How do you taste?_

From Rachel: _Oh fuck Quinn, I taste so good. I want you here, licking me and slamming your tongue deep inside me. Cleaning up this mess you made._

From Quinn: _Fuck Rachel, I want that too. Put your fingers inside fuck yourself for me love._

From Rachel: _Uhhh god Quinn. I'm so full._

"Fucking hell," Quinn whispered to herself. She gathered her books and ducked out of class. Her tool of a professor didn't even notice. She ran for it and found the nearest bathroom. Once she was barricaded inside the stall she turned her attention back to her phone. She had missed two texts from Rachel in her haste to find a bathroom.

From Rachel: _Quinn! Oh fuck I need you._

From Rachel: _Quinn_ _baby don't leave me now, I need you to fuck me. Pound me baby._

Quinn hurried to send a text.

From Quinn: _Sorry love, I needed to get out of class. I'm in the bathroom now and I need you too._

From Rachel: _Mm, Quinn are you wet for me?_

From Quinn: _So wet. My panties are sticky it's all for you._

From Rachel: _Oh god yes. Fuck yourself Quinn. Fuck yourself like I am. _

Quinn did as she was told and as she slipped two fingers past the waistband of her panties and into her heated sex, she needed more; she needed to hear Rachel. She hurried to dial her number and within a few seconds she heard her panting girlfriend on the other end.

"Oh fuck Quinn, I'm so close."

"Me too… god Rach, you are so fucking sexy and I just needed to hear you," she said and heard Rachel panting some more. She also heard some shuffling and knew it was the sound of Rachel's hand pounding into herself.

"I love you Quinn… I love you so much," she hummed and felt her walls contract around her fingers.

"I love you too baby."

"Come for me Quinn," she husked and Quinn balanced her phone with her shoulder and squeezed her clit with her free hand. The combination of that, the feeling of her fingers inside herself, Rachel's ragged breathing, and the knowledge that Rachel was doing the same thing sent her over the edge.

"Oh yeah Rachel! Oh fuck so good," she screamed into the phone as she came and that sent Rachel over the edge too.

Once they had both calmed down and got their breathing under control Rachel spoke.

"That was amazing," she pulled her fingers out of herself and wiped it them on her already soaked panties.

"It sure as fuck was," Quinn said and did the same thing Rachel did. They both let their skirts fall down. Rachel climbed off the piano and headed for the door as Quinn moved to wash her hands.

"How was your meeting?" Rachel asked in a tired voice.

"It was wonderful I got some really good news."

"Do you have time to tell me about it?" Rachel wondered.

"Well since I ditched class… yeah. I am done for the day so I have as much time as you do," Rachel smiled into the phone at those words.

"I'm done with classes today too, so I am all yours for the evening Quinn Fabray," Quinn beamed her Rachel smile and went about telling Rachel all about her day and the wonderful news she got.

Which Rachel rewarded her with a movie night and a promise of a better reward once she visited New Haven the following weekend. Quinn smiled at the thought of her reward and settled on her couch and watched a movie knowing that Rachel was on her couch in New York watching the same movie.

"Quinn," Rachel's tired voice said into the phone after a while of hearing nothing but the sound of each other breathing.

"Hm," Quinn hummed just as sleepy.

"I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you baby," Rachel could practically hear the smile in Quinn's tone.

"I'm so lucky to be yours."

"I'm the lucky one," Quinn argued and Rachel didn't want to start a fight so she dropped the subject and they fell into comfortable silence once more.

And that was how they fell asleep that night.

And it was the next best thing to being in each other's arms.

* * *

Ever since the success of Brittany's show on Christmas Eve her bosses had been relying more and more on her when it came to choreography; but they had yet to mention an official title or job offer like they had originally promised and she was beginning to get worried that they were giving her the same run around she had gotten from her previous dance company.

However her worries were finally put to rest.

She was helping one of her fellow dancers- Victor; who was having a little bit of trouble learning one of the more complex parts of the choreography that she had come up with for their next show when her three bosses walked in. As soon as she noticed them she became nervous because they were hardly ever all there at the same time. She knew they were watching her but she didn't want to say anything or presume anything so she continued with teaching Victor the dance steps until finally; Greg spoke.

"Brittany, may we speak with you for a moment?" She looked up at him and nodded once.

"Sure," she addressed her bosses and then looked quickly back at Victor. "Work on those steps until I get back," he nodded and she patted his arm and shot him a warm smile before turning back to her bosses who were already heading toward the office. As she followed them she started to feel nervous excitement. She knew she hadn't done anything wrong in fact she knew she had been doing things perfectly right for quite some time and she hoped they were finally going to give her the good news she had been waiting and hoping for.

But she was still extremely nervous.

Once they reached the office Stephen held the door open as Greg and Cathy went in. Brittany looked up at him and he motioned for her to enter.

"Please take a seat Brittany," he said and she lowered her eyes and sat in front of the large desk. Cathy sat in the seat across from her while the two men stood on either side of her.

"Brittany," Stephen called and her eyes landed on him. "First of all I would like to say thank you for the amount of love, and passion you have for the art of dance, and also for all of the incredible work you have done for this company," she smiled and nodded once.

"Thank you sir."

"And we're sorry that we have waited so long to speak with you about this," Greg continued. "We were working out some logistics as well as some end of the fiscal year money matters but that is of no concern of yours. You did an amazing job with the Christmas Eve show and in every show and performance since then," her smiled widened and she felt her face blush.

"And on behalf of the principle owners," Cathy said gesturing toward her two partners, we would like to officially offer you the job of head of choreography here and we hope to be working with you for many years to come," Brittany's mouth must have fell open and she knew she must've looked like a fool at this moment… and judging by the looks on her bosses faces she knew her assumption was right but right now she didn't care.

_Brittany S. Pierce was just offered a head choreographer job at one of New York's finest dance companies and if only the people back in Lima that called her stupid time and time again could see her now._

"So do you?" She heard Cathy's voice for the first time since she offered the job and she shook her head of all of her daydreams.

She could focus on those later.

Once she had a brand, new shiny position.

"I'm sorry what was that?" She saw Cathy smirk before she repeated the question.

"I just said do you accept the offer?"

"Yes… yes a million times yes," she yelled and nearly hopped out of her chair," Stephen chuckled when she stood before him holding out her hand; he always thought she was so funny on top of her incredible talent. "Thank you sir," you won't regret it," she said before offering her hand to Cathy. "Thank you ma'am," she shook her hand as well and moved on to Greg. "I can't thank you enough for this opportunity sir," she finished and shook his hand as well.

"Well it was well deserved," Greg told her. "Now why don't you take a seat so that we can negotiate a new contract with all of your new wages and benefits," he said and she nodded. She withheld a squeal knowing that she was about to sign a contract where she would be making a whole lot more money, and many other perks and benefits.

She wanted to jump up and down and run around the room like a two year old and then she wanted to run and tell Santana her great news.

But instead she nodded to her boss, took a seat like a real adult and knew she would tell Santana later and get rewarded over and over and over again.

Once the contract was drawn up and she was reading it over she nearly choked when she read what her new salary would be but again she remained the adult she was supposed to be and happily signed it.

She could squeal like a teenage girl later.

And she couldn't wait to tell Santana.

* * *

Santana was sitting at the piano in the music room at NYU; her music composition class didn't begin for another thirty minutes so she was just killing some time. She had to write a song for this class so she was working on a bit of that when a voice behind her startled her.

"Miss Lopez," she pressed down on the keys making an ugly sound and then winced before turning to face the person who addressed her. A smile came over her face when she saw her composition professor enter the room with an amused smile on her face.

"Professor Hart," she said with a nervous tone in her voice after being caught playing the little bit of her song that she had created.

"Was that an original piece Miss Lopez?"

"Y-Yeah… it's for the assignment."

"Well so far it seemed lovely, have you written any songs before?" She laughed in her head as she remembered _Trouty Mouth_ and then she nodded.

"Y-Yes… well I co-wrote a song with a friend of mine for our junior year National show choir set list," she saw her professor nodding and could tell she was impressed. Just then Santana's phone rang and she winced. "I'm sorry professor, I would've shut it off before class began I promise," she saw her professor nod once before she looked at her phone and saw it was Brittany calling. "It's just my girlfriend, I'll be quick," she saw her professor nod again before answering the call.

"Hey babe I-" She couldn't say anymore because Brittany's squeal of excitement cut her off and she withheld a chuckle.

"Santana guess what just happened?"

"I can't really talk babe, I'll call you later," she dismissed before hanging up the phone and looking back at her professor.

/

Brittany lowered the phone from her ear and felt her heart stinging a little bit. She knew Santana must have been really busy to blow her off but that didn't make it hurt any less. Once they saw that her call was over; her fellow dancers were crowded around her.

"What did she say?" Victor wondered.

"Yeah she um… she's super excited for me, Brittany told them trying to hide the disappointment in her tone.

"Well is she going to celebrate with us tonight?"

"Yeah," she said with a gravelly voice before clearing her throat and pushing her sadness aside. "Yeah of course… but I have to go," she pushed past them. "I'll- I'll see you guys later," as she was walking away she heard Victor say to the group.

"She's probably going to find Santana so she can congratulate her properly."

"Yeah they're so cute," Jane said. "I want a relationship like theirs."

"Me too," the rest of the group said simultaneously. Brittany managed to get out of the building before she felt the tears stinging her eyes and once she was in the cab on her way home she finally let the tears flow.

She knew Santana had a good reason.

But right now the hurt feelings were winning out over rationality.

/

"Sorry about that professor," Santana said as she hung up her phone and saw the woman nodding.

"It's fine," she waved it off. "So about this show choir championship song… did you win?" Santana shook her head sadly.

"No… because some buffoon decided to kiss the girl singing lead and the judges found that very unprofessional."

"Well it is."

"I know," Santana said and suddenly wanted to punch Finn Hudson all over again.

"Did the girl kiss him back?"

"No…no she was actually dating another girl on our team but the boy liked her and forced it on her. She just pushed him away the best she could without ruining the set any further and then we sang the next song… which was the song she and I wrote together."

"Well let's hear it," Professor Hart said and Santana's mouth dropped.

"N-No I-I can't," she stammered.

"And why not?"

"B-Because it's a song meant as a group number… a lot of the choir had solos in this song, not just me."

"It's okay," Professor Hart explained. "I just want to hear your work Santana," she withheld a laugh when she heard Santana gulp audibly.

"O-O-Okay," Santana ran her hands nervously down her front smoothing out her dress and cleared her throat. When she looked back up at her professor, the woman was blown away by the transformation. Instead of the nervous stammering girl that had just been before her she saw a confidant, poised, and stunning young woman before her. And when she opened her mouth to sing she was again blown away her sheer skill. This had not been the first time she heard Santana sing but this was the first time she heard her without the accompaniment of music.

_Hey hey hey  
You and me keep on dancing in the dark  
It's been tearing me apart  
Never knowing what we are_

_Hey hey hey_  
_You and me keep on trying to play it cool_  
_Now it's time to make a move_  
_And that's what I'm gonna do_

_Lay it all down_  
_Got something to say_  
_Lay it all down_  
_Throw your doubt away_  
_Do or die now_  
_Step on to the plate_  
_Blow the door wide open like up up and away_

_Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight_  
_You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite_  
_I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight_  
_Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up_  
_Light it up tonight._

Professor Hart watched with bated breath as Santana shined in that room and she knew instantly she had made the right decision. She listened to the whole song because she just wanted to keep listening to this young girl sing and when the song was over she was clapping loudly and Santana blushed.

_So fucking what if Santana blushed._

"Wow, Santana that was… that was incredible."

"Thank you."

"It's too bad that boy ruined your chances because if your show choir was half as good as you then you would've won for sure," she said with pride and Santana blushed darker.

"Yeah well, there were a few that were equally as good as; or far better than me."

"I find that hard to believe."

"It's true," Santana said with pride in her voice for her friends. "And we did win the show choir championship the following year."

"So that boy didn't mess up again," Professor Hart wondered with a slight chuckle.

"Um no we sort of threatened his life if he did," this time it was a full on laugh.

"I would've too… but Santana there was a reason I made you sing that song for me just now… I needed to see if you were capable of performing a song without too much warning and without any accompaniment."

"Wh-Why?" Santana groaned internally at her stammering again.

"Because we have a very important sporting event coming up here at NYU," Santana nodded her head because it's all she had been hearing about recently. "And the girl that was going to sing the National Anthem has come down with the flu and has no voice at the moment," Santana's mouth dropped.

_Was she asking what she thought she was asking? _

"They put me in charge of finding her replacement and I think you are my most naturally gifted student so-"

"Oh my fucking god," Santana squealed and then covered her mouth. Professor Hart merely chuckled again. "I'm so sorry," she said through her fingers.

"It's okay… so does that mean you'll do it."

"Yes of course… YES!" She shouted and then she got a bit nervous; and when she looked at her teacher, the woman saw the worry on her face. "But do you really think I'm good enough?"

"I wouldn't be here with you if I didn't," she said simply and saw a smile spread across Santana's face. "Now class is going to start in a few minutes. Why don't you call that girlfriend of yours and give her the good news," Santana nodded and walked toward the seats. She pulled out her phone. It rang three times before she heard Brittany's voice. She could tell that Brittany was somewhere like a restaurant or bar because it was loud.

"Hello," she said coldly.

"Guess what Britt the best thing happened?" She said excitedly.

"I can't really talk babe, I'll call you later," Brittany said before hanging up on her. Santana stared at her phone dumbfounded. She knew Brittany had just quoted the exact same words she had used back to her and knew she was in trouble.

And suddenly she couldn't wait to get home to make it up to her.

Little did she know that once she got home Brittany wasn't there and Rachel didn't know where she was. She tried to call her three more times as the night went on but all she got was her voicemail.

She poured her heart out in the last voicemail that she sent at one in the morning and then she fell asleep on the couch waiting for Brittany.

When she woke up in the morning she was alone. She checked the room and saw that Brittany was passed out in bed… she heaved a sigh of relief.

She knew they had a lot to talk about but she was never more grateful to see her.

She went back to the couch and lay down again.

_It was too fucking early to deal with real life… she would sleep a little longer and deal with it later._

* * *

Quinn was pacing her room with her script in her hand. She was super nervous. The play was the following night and she had never been more nervous in her life.

Except for maybe meeting Rachel's dads.

And her first date with Rachel.

But this was the most nervous she had ever been about a performance and she was pretty sure the nerves were coming from the fact that she was not only playing the main protagonist she was also the writer.

And she was pacing as she went over her lines.

She had an irrational fear of forgetting her lines even though she was so good at memorizing and even if she wasn't she wrote the damn thing so she knew she was freaking out over nothing.

But that didn't stop her.

"Hey sexy," she heard Rachel's voice behind her and whipped around to see her incredibly sexy girlfriend leaning against her bedroom's doorframe watching her.

"Rachel," she squealed in excitement. "You're here early," Rachel nodded and she nearly tackled her in a hug and as she pulled away she cupped her cheek.

"Yeah I-"she started but Quinn was pulling her in and she let her eyes flutter close. When their lips pressed together Quinn felt all of her worries fade.

Even if it were only a moment.

"Mm Rachel," she hummed against Rachel's lips. "I have missed you so much," she circled her hand around the back of Rachel's neck while her other hand toyed with the hem of Rachel's shirt.

"I have to Quinn, I always miss you so much but baby," she covered Quinn's hand with her own to stop her from slipping it under her shirt. "You seem upset."

"I'm not upset babe… I'm horny," she nearly growled and it took every ounce of restraint that Rachel had to not let Quinn continue. She pulled further away from her girl and met those eyes… those eyes that always brought her home.

"Yeah me too," Rachel told her and then she cleared her throat. The husky tone of her voice was not doing anything to quell Quinn's desire or her own for that matter. "But I was watching you and you're upset about something… please tell me what it is and then I promise to make love you all night long."

"Promise?" Quinn asked and Rachel could see the desire clouding her thoughts again and she just wanted to jump her and never stop touching her. She cleared her mind of all naughty thoughts and then nodded.

"I promise… now tell me what is going on in that head of yours," and just like that Quinn was pacing again; Rachel bit her lip and watched again. She was really concerned about what was upsetting her but Quinn also looked so fucking sexy when she was like this and Rachel again had to fight her desires.

"It's- It's just that I'm worried about this," she held up the script that she had picked back up; she had dropped it before running over to Rachel. "What if- What if it's not good enough, what if I'm not good enough?"

"Babe," Rachel began as she took her jacket off. "Of course it's good enough… I've read it, twice… and it's fucking incredible Quinn," she saw Quinn's shy smile cross her lips briefly before the scowl was back in place. "And your professor thought it was good enough that he submitted it for a writing award… a prestigious writing award at that." Quinn nodded because she knew Rachel was right but she was still so worried. This was it for her she was throwing herself out there in every way possible.

And it was scary as hell.

"And I know you're scared," Quinn met Rachel's eyes when she said that. They really did know each other so well. "But baby I've seen you perform and Quinn I think you are a brilliant actress; one that could very easily win an Oscar someday," Quinn arched her eyebrow and shot Rachel a look that screamed _are you kidding me?_

"You think so?"

"Yeah I think so… I mean I always thought I'd win the EGOT all by myself but hey maybe we could do it together. You win the Oscar and I'll win the other three," Quinn laughed at that and Rachel was just happy to see her relaxing.

"And what makes you think you'll win the other three huh?" Quinn teased and stepped closer to her. "Maybe I'll win three and you'll only win one."

"Bite your tongue Quinn Fabray," Quinn laughed and circled her arms around Rachel's waist and pulled her closer.

"Seriously though… do you think it's good enough?" Rachel nodded. "And do you think I'm good enough?"

"Yeah Quinn… I think you are going to shine like never before, and your words are going to resonate with the audience and me like never before, and I am going to love you like never before," she said with a giggle. "And then I'm going to fuck you like never before," and with that Quinn pushed her gently, but Rachel didn't move to far away.

"I love you," Quinn said honestly. "You always know how to calm me down when I'm freaking out."

"You do the same for me baby, you always have," Quinn nodded at that because she knew Rachel was right. "So what do you say we do a little…" Rachel paused and arched her eyebrow and that look turned Quinn on, so much. "Role playing?"

"Role playing?" This time, Quinn's eyebrow was arched in confusion and Rachel became even more wet than she already was.

"Yeah, role playing… I'll play the role of Kevin," she saw Quinn smiling. "And you play your role and I'll help you study your lines," she finished with a lip bite and Quinn knew that this was going to get very naughty very quickly.

"Okay but um-" Quinn was cut off by Rachel's lips crashing into hers in a heated kiss. Quinn deepened the kiss and she heard Rachel moan when she sucked on her tongue.

"Mm… fuck," Rachel hummed against those lips before she grasped her by the nape of her neck and pulled her back in for another kiss. This time Quinn moaned when she felt Rachel's tongue slipping into her mouth and she welcomed it. She felt Rachel's hand slide from her neck, down her shoulder, and over her breast.

"Baby," Quinn said breathlessly as she pulled away from Rachel. "But in the story the characters don't have sex?"

"They do too," Rachel nearly growled.

"Yeah I mean they do but it's not shown… I made sure of that with the hopes that I would get the role of Brooke and not piss off my girlfriend by simulating sex on stage."

"Oh Quinn you know me so well," Quinn nodded at that and then she sucked in a breath when she felt Rachel's hot breath against her mouth. "But I figured for this acting exercise we could do some… method acting."

"Method acting?" Quinn questioned. Though she certainly knew what that was she wasn't sure what Rachel was getting at.

"Yeah… um," Rachel stepped out of her arms. "Give me a minute and I'll show you," with that Rachel disappeared into her bathroom clutching her backpack.

All questions Quinn may have had about method acting were answered a few moments later when Rachel stepped back into her bedroom wearing nothing but their strap on. Quinn's mouth fell open and she soaked through her panties.

"Rach I-"

"Method acting… see I figured that we could rehearse the scene you're most worried about over and over and over again until you get it right. And though there isn't a sex scene in the play; that is where the method acting comes in. So what do you say?"

"You just want me to be thinking about you pounding into me with this," She stepped closer and yanked on the shaft of the silicone dick causing Rachel to gasp. "When I'm up there on stage pretending to be in love with Eric."

"Maybe," Rachel said and moaned again when she felt Quinn pulling on it again. "But it will also help you get over this scene that I know you're most worried about because you will be comfortable with it once I fuck you all over this bedroom."

"Mm," Quinn hummed and pressed her lips against Rachel's in a sweet but heated kiss that left them both longing for more. "You're on Rach."

"Call me Kevin," she said and Quinn arched her eyebrow. She could tell Quinn was a bit uncomfortable about doing that so she reminded her of the purpose of this. "It's role playing babe."

"I know, I know but um…."

"But what? You can tell me anything Quinn."

"I just don't feel comfortable calling you anything but who you are… during," she blushed and Rachel found it adorable. "You know," she whispered and Rachel bit back a laugh.

"Okay well then how about you only call me Kevin when we do the scripted parts and then you can use my name for the method acting parts," Quinn thought about it and then nodded. Rachel beamed and pushed Quinn away from her lightly. "On your mark Quinn," she said and Quinn stepped several feet away from Rachel and smirked.

"You know this is going to be really difficult for me with you standing there in nothing but a strap on," Rachel giggled.

"Yeah I know but imagine how wonderful it'll be for me to watch you on stage tomorrow knowing that when you're performing this scene you're thinking about me dressed like this."

"And I will be."

"I know," Rachel said wickedly.

"You're evil Rachel Berry… pure evil."

"You love me," Rachel teased.

"Like never before," Quinn replied and Rachel melted. They shared a moment… a true and sappy sweetness and then Rachel ruined it.

"Okay let's do this because I am dying to fuck you."

"Oh way to sound like a boy Berry," Quinn teased and Rachel could tell she wasn't really upset.

"Well that is the point of the exercise Fabray."

"Good point," Quinn winked and tossed the script to Rachel. "You may need that more than I do," Rachel nodded because she was right. Although she did know the play backward and forward from reading it as Quinn wrote it and then two more times when it was done she hadn't memorized anything from it and definitely not the lines of the male lead. "Ready?" Rachel nodded and Quinn got into character; as Rachel watched her transform before her eyes she was enthralled, and very, very aroused.

She needed to hurry this up.

It was Rachel as Kevin that spoke first.

"So why did you ask me here?"

"It's beautiful isn't it," Quinn said dreamily as she stared off into an imaginary sunset.

"It sure is," Rachel said and when Quinn's eyes landed on hers she saw that Rachel wasn't looking at the imaginary sunset but at her.

"You weren't even looking at the view."

"I know," Rachel teased as she stepped closer.

"You're so sweet," she said with a pause and with the way Rachel was looking at her she wanted to just jump on her and never stop kissing her; but then she remembered she was acting and Rachel wasn't Rachel she was Kevin, her characters love interest. She smiled fondly. "Look Kevin I-"

"Brooke listen," Rachel cut her off and waved her hands in front of her face; again stepping closer to the girl. "I don't know if you are ready to start anything with me but I just wanted you to know that I would like nothing more than to be all you need."

"Kevin," Quinn cupped Rachel's cheek. "Somewhere along the way," Rachel smirked at Quinn knowing what was coming next and knowing where it came from. "Somewhere in between the fights with J.T. and the drama in our lives, and the term papers, and classes, the filming of my movie, somewhere in between it all I fell in love with you too."

"Wh- you-you did?" Rachel as Kevin question and in that moment Rachel became the character and it didn't matter what she didn't have between or legs or in this case; did have. Rachel was that character and Quinn saw that this girl was every bit an amazing actress as she was a singer.

Not that she didn't already know that.

Maybe it was just seeing Rachel acting out her own work that made her see it even better, and even brighter than before.

And also seeing Rachel perform her own work was one hell of a turn on.

"Yeah I did," Quinn cupped her cheek. "I didn't mean to… I certainly didn't think it would happen but it did, and I don't regret it… I love you Kevin so much and I would really like to see where this goes with us."

"Me too," Rachel said with a stupid grin plastered on her face.

I have one question though."

"What?"

"You think you might ever kiss me?" Quinn husked and Rachel melted. She pulled Quinn tight against herself and pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss that quickly turned heated. Quinn could feel Rachel's strap on pressing into her and she needed it, she needed her… she needed more.

"Baby," Quinn moaned into her mouth; all pretenses of staying in character were out the window and it was just Rachel and Quinn; like it always was.

And always would be.

"Quinn if you kiss Eric like this tomorrow night I won't be held responsible for my actions," Quinn chuckled.

"I won't," she paused to kiss Rachel again. "I also won't do this," She reached down and pulled on the strap on again causing a moan to fall from Rachel's mouth as it rubbed against her clit wonderfully.

"Fuck Quinn." Rachel pulled Quinn's dress up and over her head leaving her in only her bra and panties.

"I need you Rachel," she begged and pushed her other hand up Rachel's naked stomach to cup her naked breast. She rolled the rock hard nipple in between her fingers and crashed their lips together again. Rachel backed them up toward the bed and pushed Quinn gently down on it. Rachel watched as Quinn moved up the bed and started to rub herself over those very obviously wet panties. "Fuck me Rachel," She begged and Rachel growled and kneeled by her legs. As Rachel worked the panties down her legs Quinn was at work nearly ripping her bra off.

Once the girl was naked and spread for her Rachel kneeled between her legs and pressed their bodies together. Quinn could feel the hard shaft sliding between her folds and she also felt Rachel's hard nipples press against her own. The feeling was thrilling.

"Baby," Quinn pleaded and Rachel knew what she wanted; what she needed. She knew because she needed it too… it had been a long two weeks and she wanted nothing more than to finally be inside of her girl. But she also wanted to make sure that Quinn was okay.

"I know Quinn, I know… but I need," she trailed off with a moan when she felt Quinn's blunt nails dragging across her back as she held her tightly against herself.

"What do you need," Quinn teased with that out of this fucking world sexy tone she has and Rachel almost gave in and started fucking her right then and there.

"Are you okay?" Quinn nodded. "I mean… the whole point of that was to make you feel more confident in yourself and I want to make sure it worked."

"It worked."

"And you're not just saying that?" Rachel pressed with a small laugh at how desperate Quinn was for her.

_So what if she liked that Quinn was desperate for her._

"No baby I'm not just saying that… it worked. You're brilliant and now if I get nervous about that scene I'll just pretend that he is you and I'll remember this moment and I'll be able to give a passionate performance," Rachel smiled briefly before her grin turned into a scowl.

"You better not pretend he's me for all of it," Quinn laughed and she knew Rachel was about to rant again so she kissed her. She kissed her hard and as her tongue pushed into Rachel's mouth her hand moved between their legs and she grasped Rachel's dick and pulled on it; which in turn caused the girl to gasp into her mouth. "Fuck Quinn."

"Please," Quinn begged and guided the strap on toward her opening. Once she was lined up she moved her hand and moaned when Rachel pushed in slowly. "Aw fuck yeah," she yelled and dug her nails into Rachel's shoulders.

"I love you Quinn," Rachel panted as she started to thrust into her.

"I love you too," Quinn breathed and held on for the ride as Rachel started thrusting harder, faster and deeper until Quinn was screaming her name so loud it bounced off the walls. She felt Quinn coming by the way she tightening around the strap on and that sent Rachel over as well.

"Oh fuck Quinn… I love fucking you," she said in between pants as she continued to thrust causing Quinn to fall into another orgasm and they came together.

Sweaty and panting both girls came down from their highs before Rachel pulled out and flopped to the bed beside Quinn.

"I like role playing," she said through a heavy breath and heard Quinn giggling.

"Yeah me too," she said before rolling in between Rachel's legs and pulling the strap on off of her.

"What are you doing?" Rachel wondered looking down her body at Quinn who was staring at her core and licking her lips.

"Oh I am just really in the mood for a snack," Quinn told her.

"Oh really I… oh fuck," Rachel's hips lifted off the bed as she felt Quinn's tongue lapping at her wetness. She groaned when she felt Quinn's hand pushing her hips down and holding her in place as her tongue brought her to not one but three more orgasms before they both passed out in a heap of sweaty; and tangled limbs.

* * *

When Rachel woke up several hours later she smiled at the girl that was wrapped around her. She slowly disentangled herself from Quinn and was happy that she managed to do it without waking Quinn up. She picked up the extra blanket from the edge of Quinn's bed and wrapped it around herself. She opened up the sliding door and walked out onto Quinn's balcony. It was a very warm spring night in New Haven; and it was late.

She didn't know how late but the sky was lit up with stars and it was incredible. She stood staring at the stars for a while. She felt butterflies spread throughout her body when she felt Quinn's arms circle around her and then she gasped when she felt Quinn's body press into her.

"Quinn," she said with a husky tone.

"I missed you," Quinn husked right back.

"Clearly… and um baby, are you wearing the strap on or is there something you need to explain," Quinn giggled and pulled the blanket Rachel was wrapped in away and pressed her strap on fully against Rachel's naked ass eliciting a moan from her.

"I couldn't help it… I saw you out here and I had the sudden urge to make a few of my fantasies come true out here."

"Hmm, what fantasies are these, and why is this the first I'm hearing of them?"

"It's not the first… remember baby all those nights we'd sit on the phone touching ourselves wishing we were touching each other," she accentuated her words with a kiss behind Rachel's ear.

"Mm hmm."

"And remember that time you asked what I was thinking about and I said I was picturing fucking you from behind with the strap on as you were bent over, hanging onto the railing, of my balcony."

"Mm… I think you'll have to refresh my memory," Rachel teased and turned her head to kiss Quinn's lips; which had been slowly torturing her with chaste kisses and nips along her neck. She pushed her tongue into Quinn's mouth and moaned loudly when she sucked on it. Quinn's hand slipped down her legs to feel how wet she was for her.

"You're so wet Rachel."

"Mm… I know. I think it's because I'm about to be fucked against this railing," she growled and something snapped inside of Quinn. She grasped Rachel's hips and Rachel got the hint; bending over slightly. Quinn lined the strap on up with Rachel and pushed in slowly. "Mm… oh fuck yeah Quinn," she yelled.

"Shh, baby you'll wake the neighbors."

"Fuck the neighbors Quinn," she said but did manage to turn her volume down a bit; Quinn chuckled.

"Uh no thanks I'd rather fuck you."

"Mm… good answer," she said and then gasped when Quinn snapped her hips pushing the strap on deep inside of her and hit her g-spot. "Oh, oh, oh," Rachel chanted as Quinn started thrusting hitting the spot over and over again. Quinn leaned heavy on her back and Rachel nearly came when she felt Quinn's hard nipples pressing into her back but she held off. Quinn reached around and cupped her breasts causing another raunchy moan to fall from her lips.

"Oh god Rachel… you're so hot," Quinn said in between pants as she continued to pound into her girl while playing with her rock hard nipples.

"Oh fuck… uh, uh, uh… Oh Quinn please I need… I need," Rachel begged but couldn't quite find the words.

"What do you need?" She took one hand off of the railing and moved Quinn's right hand from her breast and down to her clit. Quinn got the idea and started to rub in circles.

"Yes… yes that… more of that," Rachel panted.

"Oh you want me to play with your clit Rachel?" Quinn teased and Rachel nodded wildly.

"Fuck yes… and words Quinn… more words."

"Oh you want to get off on my words."

"Hmmm," Rachel groaned before biting down on her lip.

"You are so sexy baby," Quinn pounded. "Your neck muscles are straining," Quinn sucked her neck. "You're so wet… and I'm so deep," Quinn circled her fingers. "And I am so in love with every inch of you Rachel," and with that Rachel came hard. Quinn held her tighter as she continued her ministrations leaving Rachel a shaking mess of limbs.

And so, so satisfied.

She shudder again when she felt the strap slide out of her; and Quinn held her tight because she knew her limbs were like jelly. Rachel turned in those strong arms and looked up at her through tired eyes.

"Wow Quinn that was…"

"Yeah it was," Quinn agreed.

"But you didn't…" Quinn shook her head no not needing Rachel to even finish the question. Rachel nodded as well. "Um… okay, give me a minute to regain feeling in my… well my whole body," Quinn giggled. "And then I will give you all you need."

"You already do," Quinn pressed a sweet kiss to those lips and Rachel melted. When Quinn pulled away Rachel smiled at her signature dopey expression.

"Even still… I'm going to lick you into oblivion Fabray," Rachel promised and Quinn gushed.

"Mm, can't wait," Quinn said and ducked her head to claim those lips one more time.

* * *

Brittany was a bit hung over the next morning as she and Santana quietly got ready to go to the train station to go see Quinn's play but they still hadn't talked very much.

Or at all.

The train ride was just as quiet. Brittany was listening to her iPod and Santana was working on her song for her music composition class.

It wasn't until they got to the train station in New Haven that Santana couldn't take the silence anymore.

"What the fuck did I do to you Britt?"

"You don't know?" Brittany wheeled around to face her and saw for the first time that Santana was devastated by what was happening between them. "Santana," she said a lot quieter when she saw tears falling down her cheeks. She tugged her hand and pulled her away from the loud lobby and into the much quieter bathroom.

"I'm sorry Britt… I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do whatever I did and please just talk to me," Brittany pressed her lips to Santana's in a sweet kiss that didn't fix everything but certainly helped.

"I'm sorry too; maybe I blew it out of proportion."

"Blew what out of proportion?" Santana wondered and flailed her hands before letting them fall to her sides.

"You blew me off," Brittany said and Santana furrowed her brow. "I called because I had gotten really good news and you didn't have time for me so I found people who did," Santana's confused look was instantly replaced by a knowing one. "I'm sorry too Santana, I should've stayed home and talked to you instead of going out last night to celebrate but-"

"Celebrate what? What was your good news?"

"I got it babe… I got the job," Santana's mouth dropped open and Brittany could see the pride shining in her eyes; then she hated herself for getting so angry at her. "I'm the new head of choreography at the dance company."

"Oh my god!" Santana screamed and nearly tackled her in a hug and then she kissed her and as the kiss became heated Santana pulled back; she knew they needed to finish this conversation first. "I'm so sorry… so, so, so sorry but when you called; I was in a meeting of sorts with my music composition professor and-"

"And what? You're not in trouble at all are you?"

"No why would you think that?" Santana wondered and saw Brittany shrug. She knew Brittany felt bad for assuming but Santana couldn't blame her; her mouth often got her into trouble. "No I…" she stepped closer and pulled Brittany's hands into her own. "She sort of auditioned me without my knowledge and then offered me a chance to sing the National anthem at an upcoming event at NYU."

"Are you kidding me?" Brittany squealed excitedly and Santana shook her head. "Oh my god Santana I'm so proud of you," she kissed her deeply. When she pulled out of the kiss she frowned and Santana cupped her cheek.

"What's wrong now?"

"Now I just feel like an even bigger jerk. I was so angry with you and instead of taking your call and listening to what you had to say I ruined your good news and my own."

"You didn't have fun celebrating last night?"

"No," she answered and Santana hid the smug smile; she didn't want to start another fight. "No… I did a bunch of shots and cried in the corner for most of the night."

"Aw, babe you should've just come home to me."

"I know and I'm sorry Santana… I'm so-" she stopped when she felt Santana's finger covering her lips.

"Shh, it's fine… we both acted like idiots instead of just talking and listening to each other so what do you say that we let the stupid fight go and promise to always talk our problems out from now on," Brittany nodded. "Like real grownups."

"Yeah like Quinn and Rachel."

"Yeah," Santana let out a small chuckle at that thought. "And how about we finally congratulate each other properly." She started to push Brittany into the big stall and Brittany went willingly.

"But what about Quinn's show?"

We have time… I'll be quick."

"Yeah you will," Brittany promised wrapping her arms around Santana's neck. "I'm so fucking hot for you babe."

"Mm me too," Santana said before crashing their lips together and pressing Brittany against the wall. "I love you, I love you, I love you," she chanted into Brittany's neck.

"Like never before," Brittany said and they shared a smile remembering the song that Santana serenaded her with back in junior year… back before they figured it out.

"Like never before," Santana repeated before dropping to her knees and having her way with Brittany.

And they were quick.

They made it to Quinn's show with time to spare.

* * *

Several hours after Quinn's show the four girls were seated around a table at a bar laughing hysterically; they were obviously drunk. Rachel looked over at Quinn with a lazy smile on her face.

"Have I told you that you were brilliant?" She asked dreamily and Quinn nodded.

"Yeah like a fucking thousand times Berry shut the hell up!" Santana yelled.

"Fuck you Satan," Rachel retorted but didn't take her eyes off Quinn.

"Fuck you midget," Santana said but was getting ignored. "Come on babe, let's go get some more shots," she got to her feet and pulled Brittany with her.

"Thank Barbra she's finally gone," Rachel teased and put her hand on Quinn's cheek briefly before cupping the back of her neck. "I'm serious though Quinn… you, the play, all of it… it was brilliant, amazing, beautiful, and so magically charming."

"You're magically charming Rachel," and Rachel blushed. "But thank you," she leaned over and kissed Quinn sweetly. Quinn wanted to deepen it groaned when Rachel backed away.

"Do you know what I was thinking while I was watching your words come to life?"

"That you wanted to beat up Eric?"

"No… well except for that one part," Quinn giggled

"That you wanted to rip my clothes off and have your way with me?"

"No, well no more than usual," Quinn giggled and Rachel continued. "No, I was thinking that one day I would love to see that story… your play made into a movie with me starring alongside you in it." Quinn smiled warmly.

"You as Kevin?" Quinn said with a smirk remembering the night before, Rachel blushed darkly.

"No me as anyone of the female characters… maybe Sydney."

"Uh uh, no way babe… there is no way you're playing a lesbian character in my movie; unless I'm playing the other lesbian."

"That could be arranged, I mean like you said it is your movie," Rachel bit her lip and pulled Quinn closer wrapping both arms around her neck. She could tell that the thoughts were already spinning in Quinn's head and she loved that about the girl.

"I like the way you think babe," Quinn said before Rachel crashed their lips together.

"Oh fucking knock it off you two," Santana's voice broke them apart. "We're here to celebrate all of us," Santana put a shot in front of each girl. "Now let's toast to us all being awesome." Brittany smiled and held up her glass.

"To Quinn's play being a smash hit," Quinn blushed and Rachel held up her glass.

"To Brittany getting an amazing promotion and making a shit ton of money," Brittany giggled and Quinn picked up her glass.

"To Santana getting a chance to sing the National Anthem at a nationally televised sporting event," Santana blushed and picked up her glass. They all looked at Rachel who hadn't gotten any good news recently and saw her blushing.

"To Rachel fucking Berry… Broadway's next big thing," Santana said and Rachel laughed.

"Well not yet," Rachel told them and Santana waved her off.

"It's just a matter of time baby," Quinn whispered in her ear before they all took their shots.

"Come on let's show these Ivy League assholes what real dancing is babe," Santana pulled Brittany to her feet and then looked at her friends. "Let's fucking go you two," Quinn looked at Rachel and they joined Santana and Brittany on the dance floor and it was nice to be celebrating… just the four of them; like old times.

Quinn pulled Rachel close and whispered in her ear.

"When we get home we're role playing as the lesbian couple in my play," she said and Rachel growled at that thought. She remembered that they had a pretty steamy love scene and remembered how thankful she was when she read that scene and knew Quinn was auditioning for the role of Brooke instead of one of them.

"Can't wait," she said as they grinded together.

And it was true. She couldn't wait for every single day of the future with Quinn.

* * *

**A/N 2: The title of the chapter comes from the song Songbird by Fleetwood Mac/Glee Cast.**


	27. Chapter 27: A Few More Hours

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 27: A Few More Hours**

"_The right thing and the easy thing are never the same."_

_-Kami Garcia; Beautiful Creatures_

_/_

It was the longest three weeks in history.

Well okay maybe Rachel was being a bit over dramatic but that was her thing. She was just really, really missing Quinn.

She had so much going on and right now she just wanted her baby in her arms; and she was literally counting the minutes.

Okay maybe that was Rachel Berry's over dramatics talking again. But she was counting the days. She had just left Tibideaux class for the final class of the year and was heading to Cassie's room to turn in her keys and invite her to her final performance of _The Glass Menagerie_.

As she was heading toward the class she ran- literally ran- into Brody.

"Seriously Brody, do you try to run into girls, or am I just lucky?"

"Nice to see you too Rach," he said with his stupid sideways smirk and she let out an exasperated chuckle and she pushed him lightly.

"Sorry," she took a deep breath and met his eyes. "I'm just really stressed out right now."

"Clearly," he said pushing his hands into his pockets he took in her frazzled appearance. "But what's going on, can I help?"

"I just… it's been a rough few weeks with finals and Quinn had to push back her visit last week because her own finals are killing her right now… and it'll be a month… a fucking month since I have last seen her. Do you know how long that is?" He laughed and she hit him harder again and again. He covered himself as she wailed on him so that she wouldn't hit anything vital. But he was still laughing. "Why are you laughing at me you asshole?"

"Because sexually frustrated Rachel is my favorite of all the Rachels."

"Fuck you," she yelled but she finally stopped hitting him.

"Tried… you weren't interested and even if you were your girlfriend is scary," he smirked again and saw that she was finally smiling. "Come on, I'll buy you some coffee and then you can tell me all about your sexual frustration," she slapped him again. "I-I meant your frustration," she eyed him evilly. "Your regular boring plain old frustration nothing sexual at all," this time she laughed.

"Thanks Brody but I have to meet with Cassie right now?"

"Well is it going to be a long meeting because you can meet me there," he said and then stuck his lip out in a pout. "Unless you don't want to hang out with me."

"Don't be stupid," she smiled at him and then nodded. "Yeah I'll meet you there after this," he smiled.

"Cool," he started to leave and then he turned back. "Oh and Rachel we're talking about this girl you're trying to set me up with too," this time she pouted. "See you in a few." She watched him walk away and smiled fondly. She was so glad she had met Brody he was a wonderful substitute for Noah when he was unavailable. She turned on her heel and headed to the dance room already feeling better about her day.

* * *

Quinn was balancing a book in one hand and a coffee in the other as she struggled to get the keys into the lock of her apartment. Once she got the door unlocked she nearly fell into the apartment. She laughed at the absurdity of this situation and dropped her books and her bag onto the couch ready to spend another night with her head buried in her books.

She knew Rachel was upset.

Not upset with her; she understood that Quinn was swamped but she knew the girl was disappointed… she was too. She was able to get through her studying without having to take time away from Rachel the last two years but writing the play this year took a lot of study time away and now she was paying for it.

Not that she regretted it one bit.

She loved that she wrote a wonderful play that got her acclaim from the reviews in the college paper as well as the New Haven local paper. She was on top of the world when that happened and Rachel was sure to reward her over and over and over when she had shown it to her.

But all of that came at a price.

A price of which she was now paying.

She missed Rachel, holding her, touching her, kissing her.

"Ugh Quinn," she grumbled out loud into her empty apartment. "Getting yourself even more frustrated is not going to help at all." She pushed thoughts of Rachel out of her head.

Well as far back as her brain allowed Rachel to be pushed and she focused on her work.

One more week.

She would get to see her in one more week.

She was immersed in her studying when she was broken out of the land of nerd by the sound of the door slamming and Sawyer's voice bouncing off the walls.

"Son of a fucking bitch!"

"Sawyer are you-" she saw that she had startled her friend when she spoke which in turn made her jump too.

"What the fuck Quinn?" Sawyer yelled.

"Sorry I," she trailed off and looked her friend over. Sawyer was definitely a mess; something was very wrong with her and she knew the girl wouldn't tell her if she didn't ask so she spoke again. "I didn't mean to startle you but you seem upset what's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing," Sawyer said and turned to the refrigerator. "I thought you were going to be in New York this weekend. Good thing Puck's out of town huh or you might've saw more of us than you'd ever want to see," she plopped down on the couch beside Quinn and flipped on the television.

Quinn knew what she was doing.

She was doing what Sawyer always does.

She was hiding.

Which was something Quinn was very familiar with; she would normally let it go and let Sawyer change the subject because she knew the girl would turn to her if things got too out of control.

_Or would she?_

Sawyer always blew off her problems and changed the subject. She had been doing it since the day she had met her and Quinn never really picked up on it… not until now.

"Hello," she heard Sawyer's voice say and when she focused her eyes again she saw the girl's hand waving in front of her face. "Where'd you go just now dude?"

"I um… uh… Sawyer?"

"Hmm," she hummed.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What?" She could tell the girl was slightly confused.

"You were upset when you walked in and-"

"Oh uh that… it was nothing really," she looked back at the television. "So you didn't tell me why you're not in New York."

"It's not nothing Sawyer and stop changing the subject on me, " she roughly grasped the remote control out of Sawyer's hand and shut the TV off. "What happened?"

"Quinn-"

"No something is wrong and I'm going to be the friend that you always seem to never let me be," Quinn was getting upset now. She wasn't even really sure why, but she was.

"Quinn relax dude… are you frustrated or something. You're not fighting with Rachel are you?"

"Fuck off! And stop changing the subject!" Quinn shouted and she seemed to have finally gotten through to her friend. "What happened?" And in that moment she saw Sawyer's mask slip.

She had only seen it slip one other time and that was at her family's beach house on the Cape when she finally stood up to her father. This was the real Sawyer before her and she really hated herself for never seeing it before.

_Wow, I've been a shitty friend_- she thought. But her eyes never left Sawyer's and what she saw before her was the façade crumbling around her.

"I'm… I'm…." she flexed her jaw trying to keep the tears at bay but it didn't work. "I'm failing Quinn," she finally said. And she cried.

She finally cried; and Quinn held her as she finally broke.

* * *

Rachel walked into Cassie's dance room and smiled when she saw the woman giving one of her freshman dancers a bunch of flack.

_Oh how she knew how that girl was feeling._

"Get your sorry asses out of my class and um, for the love of god practice some more because if you're not better by next year please don't even bother showing up," she waved them away and as the kids filed out of the room, Rachel stopped in front of the girl Cassie had been yelling at when she got there.

"Don't give up… she treats you like that because you have what it takes, trust me," she saw the girl's face brighten and a smile appear.

"T-T-Thank you," the girl stammered. Once the room was empty Rachel walked over to Cassie who had her back to her and was stretching her arms behind her.

"Miss July," she said in her timid voice and Cassie turned and glared at her. When she saw who it was her glare faded and a smile appeared.

"What the hell Berry? I'm starting to think you like watching me work out," she said with her smug voice and Rachel crossed her arms over her chest.

"Maybe I do," she teased and Cassis stood up and faced her.

"What can I do for you Berry?" Rachel pulled the keys to the room out of her bag and held them up for Cassie to take. But instead of taking them she cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrow.

"What's this?"

"The keys… I'm not going to be able to be your TA next year."

"And why the hell not," this time Cassie crossed her arms. "Did Broadway come a calling?" She teased and Rachel noted that even though she tried to sound bitter it only sounded hopeful.

"No," Rachel shook her head and pulled her arm back. It was clear that Cassie was not going to take the keys. "But I'm going to take next year off… kind of… to do more fun things."

"You," Cassie laughed. "Fun? Never," Rachel laughed with her.

"I think I'm going to take this final year of college to actually enjoy college… maybe take an extra course or two," she saw that Cassie was intrigued so she continued. "This past year with the play and the concert and the struggles Quinn and I were having at the beginning of the year it was just a really rough year for me and I-"

"You can't hack it," Cassie laughed again. "I knew it," she seemed please but Rachel knew better. Miss July was very much like Santana.

"I can… and rest assured I will, but I want to take it easy next year because once this… NYADA, once it's over… Broadway will be all I think about… all I do, besides Quinn of course," Cassie laughed at that. "I just want one year to discover what else… besides music makes Rachel Berry tick," she saw Cassie nodding and could tell that she was clearly impressed.

"Well keep the keys then Berry… you know in case you discover that cleaning and doing laundry is something that makes Rachel Berry tick."

"Ha," Rachel laughed and Cassie's smile widened.

"But seriously… you know maybe choreography is something you'd like to try your hand at… or photography, this room has amazing lighting."

"Yeah it does," Rachel grinned knowing that Cassie was supporting her.

In her own way.

"But seriously, I can make another set for my new TA."

"Well thank you Miss July."

"Fuck off with that shit Rachel," she said and Rachel laughed. "So is quitting on me, and leaving me high and dry your only reason for seeing me or is there something else?"

"There is actually, I wanted to give you this," she pulled a ticket out of her bag.

"What's this?"

"A ticket to my final show… I thought you'd like to be there. But I should warn you that my mom and her fiancé will be there also."

"Well thanks Rachel," she held the ticket up. "I'll think about it," Rachel nodded and turned to leave. "Hey Berry," Cassie called and she turned back.

"Any suggestions on a new TA," she wondered with a shrug and Rachel fought the urge to be smug and instead nodded.

"How about that girl you were torturing in class just now."

"Ugh her… no way she's a train wreck."

"You said the same about me."

"And I was right, you're still a train wreck," Rachel laughed again. "But seriously… her?"

"Yeah… or Tina," Rachel said with a grin and saw Cassie smile at that. "You'd only have her for one more year but Tina is wonderful."

"Hm, food for thought. Thanks Berry."

"You're welcome Miss July."

"Fuck off!" Rachel heard her yell as she left the room and headed to the coffee shop to meet Brody.

* * *

Once Sawyer had cried her eyes out she pulled out of Quinn's arms and wiped her face with her hands.

"I-I'm sorry Quinn… I know you're studying right now and I-"

"Hey I- It's fine come on Sawyer don't close yourself off again. Since I have met you, you have always seemed so together… so you know… fine. And because of this amazing act you put on I never pushed before, I have been a shitty friend Sawyer."

"Oh stop it… you have not. It's not just you Quinn, I shut everybody out. Puck doesn't even know that I'm failing."

"Oh," Quinn bit her lip thought for a few moments before she spoke again. "What um, what class are you failing?"

"Classes… plural Q," Sawyer said pathetically.

"Oh… um, how many?"

"Two," she said and another sob escaped her lips. And she broke again. "I'm so stupid Quinn. I should've just quit instead of letting my dad talk me into this shit. I'm not meant for school especially the Ivy League… and I can't fucking do this… I can't I-I-I ca-," Sawyer gasped and Quinn panicked because Sawyer seemed to be having trouble breathing.

"Sawyer," she said and hopped up off the couch as she watched her friend gasping for breath. "What do I… what do I… what do I do?"

"Panic…" Sawyer sucked in a breath. "Attack," she finally finished and Quinn racked her brain on what to do in this situation. She had never known anyone who had panic attacks so she did the only thing she could think of. She started to rub Sawyer's back.

"Just breath okay Sawyer, stop thinking and just breath." She was trying to use a soothing voice. "Take deep breaths in through your nose," Sawyer was listening to her instructions and it seemed to be working. After a few minutes Sawyer finally had her breathing under control and she looked up at Quinn.

"That was awesome Q… how'd you know what to do?"

"I didn't… I uh," she shrugged. "I just thought about what I would want someone to do for me."

"Well it worked…you're so smart Q… you're so fucking smart. I wish I was smart but I'm not. I'm stupid," Quinn could see that she was getting herself worked up again so she stopped her before she could freak out again.

"You're not stupid Sawyer, come on you've made it this far haven't you?" She saw the girl nod. "Just stop panicking okay… we'll figure this out. I promise."

"We?"

"Yeah we… we're friends dude and it's about time I acted like it."

"It's not your fault you didn't know Quinn, no one knows… not Noah, not my parents, no one… well no one but you."

"How is that possible?"

"I hide it; I hide everything about myself that isn't perfect Quinn."

"Why?" She shook her head in confusion.

"Because I don't want to be a disappointment."

"Well you've never disappointed me," Quinn said honestly and Sawyer nodded. "And as far as I know you've never disappointed Puck," Sawyer smiled and nodded again. "And who wants to be perfect anyway… so how about you tell me where things started to go wrong."

"Well," She took another deep breath to keep the panic at bay. "It started at the beginning of the semester. I was singing with Puck at one of our gigs and I lost my breath during a song and then I had a panic attack. I ran away so he wouldn't know and calmed myself down, later when he asked what happened I told him that I never learned proper breathing control because I never had any formal lessons."

"You lied?"

"Yeah," she nodded pathetically. "I mean I only had a few lessons because I had to hide it from my father; it wasn't a complete lie… but yeah I lied. And then after that I failed one of my exams and it just snowballed from there."

"Okay… so which classes are you failing?"

"English, and Calculus," she said and Quinn smirked. "What?"

"Well I'm an English major."

"I know asshole," Sawyer teased. "But I have seen you try to do math and um no."

"I graduated valedictorian asshole," Quinn retorted. "I took all this shit in high school."

"You did?"

"Yeah so maybe you should be nicer to the girl who is going to tutor you," Quinn saw her smile.

"The year is almost over Q."

"Tomorrow you're going to go your professors and ask if you can make up the work during the summer and if they say no ask if you can retake the courses next year. Either way you will pass those classes."

"How the fuck are you going to tutor me over the summer?"

"You're coming to Lima with me… and ooh," Sawyer laughed at the emergence of nerd Quinn. "Mike is amazing at Calulus, and he is wonderful tutor he tutored me and helped me keep up with classes after my accident senior year; he'll help too."

"Shouldn't you ask him?"

"Yeah, I mean I will. But he'll do it… he's wonderful he'll be glad to help."

"I don't deserve this Quinn."

"Of course you do… now go rest and try to relax… I need to study," Quinn said pushing her slightly.

"Well can I help… maybe quiz you or something?"

"Yeah I mean… that would be great," Quinn started to go through her bag for her flash cards.

"Thank you Quinn," Sawyer said with a heavy breath. "I feel so much better now."

"You're welcome and remember; you don't have to keep everything inside."

"I guess I'm just not used to having people around that I can turn to when things go bad," Sawyer said with a half smile.

"Well you do now, and not just me… you have Puck and Rachel… Ooh Rachel, she can help you with your breathing, she's outstanding at it," Sawyer laughed. "What?"

"I don't need to know about your sex life Q."

"I wasn't," she started and then she blushed when she caught on to what Sawyer was saying and she pushed her again. "You're an ass."

"I know," Sawyer got to her feet. "I'm going to go take a quick shower while you get your nerd notes together."

"Okay," she waited until Sawyer left before she pulled out her phone.

From Quinn: _If you're not too busy now you need to come here, Sawyer needs you._

A moment later she got another text.

From Puck: _I'll be there asap. She's safe though right?_

From Quinn: _Yeah she's safe. She just needs your arms. She has mine until you get here._

From Puck: _Thanks Q._

From Quinn: _Just repaying a debt._

She smiled as she hit send and she reflected back on the weeks that she and Rachel were apart and Puck held Rachel together for her. And thinking about Rachel made her ache again.

She really missed her. She sent out one more text before she put her notes together for her study session.

From Quinn: _I'm so in love with you._

* * *

Rachel was just sitting down at the café; Brody had gotten up to order her coffee for her when her phone buzzed on the table. She opened it and saw a text from Quinn. A smiled formed on her lips before she even read it.

From Quinn: _I'm so in love with you._

She bit her lip and tapped out a reply.

From Rachel: _Oh babe me too. Is it next weekend yet?_

From Quinn: _Soon. What are you doing?_

From Rachel: _Coffee with Brody. You studying?_

From Quinn: _Yeah with Sawyer, I'll explain later… I just needed to talk to you. I miss you tons baby._

From Rachel: _Me too my love, me too but I don't want to take you from your books my little nerd. Call me later and talk dirty to me ;)_

From Quinn: _Deal ;) and tell Brody to keep his hands to himself or I'll break his face._

Rachel laughed when she read that and showed it to Brody who had just returned with her coffee. He laughed and held his hands in the air.

From Rachel: _Done. I love you angel, go get your nerd on because you're mine later xx_

From Quinn: _I'm always yours, talk to you soon xx_

Rachel tucked her phone away and smiled up at Brody.

"Okay so… this girl," Brody began and Rachel laughed at his apprehension but after getting his heart ripped out by Sofia she could definitely understand his caution.

"Look Brody, she is in my show so you have seen her before and she's well… she's a lot like me and she seems sweet. And you think I'm sweet so…" she trailed off and he laughed.

"I think you're insane."

"And sweet?" She questioned with her lip out in a pout and she watched him melt under her gaze, he shook his head and grinned.

"Yeah and sweet… but Rachel I don't know if I'm ready, I really liked Sofia and she-"

"I know, I know Brody," she cut him off to spare him the heartache of telling her what happened. She knew what happened from Santana talking about how she bitched the girl out at working for breaking her boy's heart.

_Santana always managed to surprise her sometimes._

"But listen… just meet her and see where it goes, I won't be mad if you don't like her or if you're not ready. I just want you happy… you are a wonderful guy Brody and you deserve to be happy."

"Okay Rach… you're laying on a little thick aren't you?"

"No," he could tell she was a bit offended by his words but he smiled when she did. "I meant every word of what I said," she crossed her arms and again he laughed.

"Okay fine… I'll meet her, what's her name?" He finished through her loud squealing.

"Her name is Jill and don't tell Quinn I said this but she is super hot," Brody laughed at how sometimes Rachel was just like any other bro… even though she had boobs, and an amazing ass, and legs…

He looked away from her and pushed those thoughts out of his head in favor of how his bro Rachel was really invested in his happiness and just like that he remembered she was one of his dear friends and not just another hot girl he was crushing on.

"Jill huh?"

"Yeah Jill," she said with a huge toothy grin and he just laughed and sipped his coffee.

"So what are your plans for the summer Rachel?"

"Home… I miss Lima," she looked around as if someone heard her say that. "I mean, I thought those words would never leave my mouth but I really do miss it… I miss the simplicity."

"Yeah me too… that's why I always find time to go to Montana," he agreed.

"Ooh you should find a way to come to Lima this summer for Noah's Fourth of July party… please Brody, please, please."

"I'll think about it," he said with a chuckle but he knew the moment she asked that he would find a way to get to Lima this summer.

_For Puck's Fourth of July party._

_Because even though he'd never date her he was still very whipped._

Another talent of one Rachel Berry.

* * *

"Wish me luck," Rachel said as she paced back and forth backstage before her final show. She was holding her phone to her ear and Quinn was on the other side. She hated that Quinn wasn't there for her last show but she was there for her first and as many as she could see in between but the following weekend was Santana's big show and they agreed that Quinn would have to miss one and since she had already seen Rachel she should miss the final one to be at Santana's; but right now in this moment Rachel hated that Quinn wasn't there.

"Break a leg my love and I am so sorry I am not there," she said sadly.

"Quinn," Rachel whined.

"No listen I know we agreed and I know we made the right decision but I promise you Rachel Berry with all of my heart and soul this is the one and only performance I will ever miss."

"You can't promise that Quinn… when I'm a big Broadway star I'll be performing every night and there is no way you can realistically attend them all."

"Well okay you got me there."

"I got you everywhere," Rachel teased with a bite of her lip. She didn't want Quinn to feel bad. She knew why they agreed to this and she wasn't mad she was just a bit selfish.

"Let me rephrase then," Quinn's husky voice purred into the phone and Rachel felt herself becoming aroused. _Fuck_- she thought- _a month was too fucking long_. "I will never agin miss the first or last show of every show you ever star in… is that better?"

"Yeah, I can agree to that."

"I love you Rachel and I want you to go out there an shine the way you always do and I'll be right there with you in spirit."

"And in my heart… I love you too angel," Rachel blew a kiss into the phone. "I have to go though… it's almost time."

"Okay… break a leg and I'll be the one clapping the loudest… of course you won't hear it from New Haven but I will be doing it."

"Uh god Quinn… you always make me feel like I'm worth a million bucks."

"You are… you're worth everything. Now go out there and shine."

"Yes ma'am," Rachel husked and this time Quinn became turned on.

_A month was too fucking long_- she thought as she hung up the phone and buried her face in a book.

/

After Rachel's show, she went into the dressing room and saw a bouquet of gardenias sitting on the table and she felt butterflies flutter throughout her body. She pulled the card out with shaking hands and read it.

_To Rachel; I love you my beautiful star and I'm sorry I couldn't there in person today but I told you I'd be there in spirit. I know you did amazing as always but call me later with the details. I love you. Xo Quinn._

_p.s. Thank Brody for the assist as he picked these up and snuck them into the dressing room for me._

Rachel turned the card over in her hand with a stupid grin on her face. She knew she had people waiting to talk to her so she pulled out her phone and sent Quinn a quick text.

From Rachel: _I love you too and thank you so much for the flowers baby they're beautiful I will call later; can't wait to hear your voice._

From Quinn: _You're beautiful, and I can't wait either. Have fun until then… but not too much._

From Rachel: _I never have too much fun without you._

From Quinn: _:) :) :)_

Rachel tucked her phone away and went to find her friends and family when she got there she saw her mom and Paul talking to Cassie; she hurried over to try and spare her friend some torture.

But when she got there she was pleasantly surprised to see that they were talking fine. Cassie was smiling and looked genuinely happy for her mom and she knew her presence wasn't necessary as the old friends caught up.

"Hey Rach," she heard Brody's voice behind her and she turned to see his nervous but smiling face.

"Oh yeah right, come on," She waved for him to follow her and he did. She hugged his arm and looked into his eyes. "Thank you by the way."

"For what?" He was confused.

"For being all ninja like and sneaking Quinn's flowers into my dressing room," he smiled and shrugged.

"No big deal… what can I say I'm a hopeless romantic," he teased.

"I know, and that is why you're special." She grasped his hand and pulled him backstage. She heard him gasp when he saw the girl they were approaching.

"Wow."

"Told you," she said smugly. "Jill," she called and when she turned around Brody lost his breath again. The girl smiled upon seeing Rachel approaching.

"Hey Rachel… you were brilliant tonight."

"Thanks sweetie, so were you," She hugged the girl and then turned to Brody. "So this is Brody…the guy I was telling you about." She saw Jill's smile widen when she looked at him. He held out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Jill," he said with his stupid and charming smirk and she watched her friend melt.

"It's damn nice to meet you too Brody," she said and shook his hand.

"So do you want to um… get out of here? Rachel's having a little get together with some friends at Callbacks?" She was nodding as he was talking and Rachel knew she did well with this match up.

"Cool I'll see you guys there," she said and walked away. She wanted to talk to Quinn before the party. So she hid in the dressing room and called her.

The conversation continued later that night when she called Quinn again.

"Hello," Quinn's tired voice called over the line.

"Oh shit babe… it's too late, I'm sorry, I woke you up," she heard Quinn laugh.

"It's okay love, I fell asleep on the couch anyway and I need to be in bed," she started to gather her books into her bag.

"Okay," Rachel paused a few moments and listened to the rustling of whatever Quinn was doing. "Quinn?"

"Yeah."

"You're pretty," she said with a slur to her voice and Quinn laughed again.

"Thanks baby but um… are you drunk?"

"A little," she said softly and then hiccupped. "Okay maybe a lot," she giggled and Quinn cherished the sound as she dropped her bag near her bed and climbed into bed. "A few more hours Quinn."

"I know," Quinn said with a lazy grin. "A few more hours until you're finally in my arms again."

"Finally… a month is too-"

"Fucking long," Quinn finished for her and Rachel laughed that they were sharing the same thought.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm."

"You're pretty," she said and when Quinn laughed she remembered what she really wanted to say.

"Thanks baby… so are you?"

"Quinn?"

"Yes Rach," Quinn loved drunk Rachel.

"Will you sing to me?"

"What do you want to hear?"

"Anything… I just miss you and your voice always soothes me," Rachel said softly and as soon as Quinn started to sing _Chasing Cars_ Rachel's heart melted. Within moments Quinn heard Rachel snoring softly into the phone and it sent warmth spreading throughout her body. She listened to the soothing sound of a sleeping Rachel Berry until she fell asleep too.

They'd be together soon.

A few more hours.

* * *

And after those few hours had passed Quinn found herself being tackled by an excited Rachel Berry in the lobby of the train station and a few moments after that she found herself being dragged into the bathroom by a horny Rachel Berry.

But she had no complaints.

She didn't have any complaints a while after that when Rachel touched her inappropriately in the taxi on the way to her apartment, or when she nearly knocked Santana over in her haste to drag Quinn into the bedroom.

Quinn didn't have any complaints… not one.

Santana may have though but she didn't really care.

Not then anyway.

And as they made love all afternoon long she realized that she was right.

A month was definitely too long.

And it would- hopefully- never happen again.

/

The following night they watched as Santana wowed everyone in attendance as she sang the National Anthem; Rachel had chills and Santana's mouth dropped open when she heard the girl admit it.

The party that followed at their apartment was just as amazing. Rachel and Quinn both got drunk and may have touched each other on the couch without anyone even noticing… of course in their defense. Kurt and Blaine were both drunk off their asses, Tina and Mike were making out and oblivious to the world around them, Santana and Brittany were locked in their room and Brody and Jill were also making out in the corner.

They were all distracted.

It was perfect.

* * *

The next day Rachel and Quinn were battling hangovers, but so was everyone else. The difference was that they were all getting onto a plane to go home to Lima for the summer; for Brittany and Santana it was only a few weeks… and Rachel and Quinn were staying in New York for another couple of weeks.

They had an important party to attend first.

Rachel was thrilled that mostly everyone would be in Lima for Puck's party; including Brody and Sawyer.

She was bummed that she wouldn't see Sam, Mercedes, Artie, Finn, or even Sugar but someday she would get them all together again… even if it meant it would be her Broadway debut but she would get them together… dammit.

The night before Quinn and Rachel's party they were cuddled in the bed and Rachel could tell Quinn was nervous.

"A few more hours baby," she whispered and Rachel ran her fingers over Quinn's.

"I know."

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"Of course she will… she's a mini you Quinn," Rachel said and felt Quinn's arms tighten around her.

"Can you believe it's been five years? Beth will be five years old tomorrow?" Quinn said with a mixture of excitement and nerves battering her tone.

"I know it seems like forever ago… but at the same time it went by so fast," Rachel said honestly and felt Quinn nodding behind her and then she felt Quinn's lips against her shoulder.

"Do you think she'll like what I got her?"

"Of course she will Rach… she idolizes you."

"And I'm not even famous yet," Rachel said smugly.

"You don't need to be famous for Beth baby, she's loved you since she was in my belly," she loosened her hold so that Rachel could turn over to face her.

"I've loved her since then too," Rachel pecked Quinn's lips and felt her smile against them. "And I've loved every moment you were pregnant with her."

"Even the puking?"

"Yeah even then… it made me want to have a family with you."

"Me too, god Rach me too," she reached up and tucked a loose piece of hair behind Rachel's ear and cupped her cheek. "We will though."

"Of course we will," Rachel kissed her again and this time it became heated. "Let's start now," Quinn laughed against her lips.

"You do know you can't get me pregnant right?"

"I do… but that doesn't mean I shouldn't at least try," Quinn laughed at her silly girlfriend. "I am an overachiever Quinn."

"Mm, I know," Quinn said with a moan before she rolled onto her back and watched as Rachel slid down her naked body and settle between her legs. When Rachel's mouth made contact with her she was so thankful for her girlfriend being an over achiever. She tangled her fingers in Rachel's hair and let the feelings wash over her.

It was going to be a long night of loving.

But worth every minute of missed sleep.

/

After spending the day with Beth and all of her friends from day care at the _92__nd__ Street Y_ for Beth's birthday party; which was a place that had jungle gyms and a ball pit, plus climbing, swinging and sliding things, and plenty of room for the kids to run around; Beth was tired.

They were all tired.

They went back to Shelby's apartment for dinner… Beth's favorite: Pizza. Shelby made sure to get vegan for Rachel and they sat around as a family and ate dinner. It was wonderful. After dinner was over Quinn pulled Beth onto her lap and handed her a gift.

"Mama Quinn… you already got me sooooo many presents," Beth said excited but that didn't stop the fact that her eyes lit up at the sight of it.

"I know baby but this one is special… you probably won't care about this gift until you get older but I wanted you to have it because it was very special to me when I was growing up." Beth smiled at Quinn and tore into the package. Her eyes lit up at the book she was holding in her hand.

"Alice in Wonderland," Shelby said with a smile crossing her lips. "It's perfect Quinn."

"Yeah I um… this book," she choked up a bit but fought through it. "Well it got me through some tough times and it's so special… I wanted her to have it," she saw Shelby nod. I wrote something on the back cover for her when she's old enough to understand it."

"Awesome Quinn," Shelby told her.

"Yeah awesome Mama Quinn, will you read it to me at bedtime?"

"Of course baby," Beth leaned up and kissed Quinn's cheek and Quinn's eyes filled with tears.

"Can we please use my kaokey machine now?"

"Karaoke," Rachel corrected and Beth nodded and hopped off of Quinn's lap.

"Can we mommy?" Shelby nodded.

"I'll set it up," Paul got to his feet and a squealing Beth trailed after him.

"I guess she likes your gift babe," Quinn said to her.

"She likes yours too," Rachel sat on her lap and kissed her nose.

"I know," Quinn said and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I love you."

"Ew gross," Beth said and they pulled apart to see her glaring at them- mini HBIC style- and they laughed. "Come on Rachel… sing with me," she pulled on Rachel's hand until she was standing. Rachel winked at Quinn before she let Beth pull her away.

As Shelby and Quinn were getting up to join them there was a knock on the door and when she opened it she saw Puck and Sawyer standing there.

"We're not too late are we?" He asked hopefully and Shelby shook her head.

"Beth look who's here," she said opening the door for Beth to see them.

"Dada Noah," She yelled and ran into his arms and he picked her up and kissed her forehead. "Daddy… Rachel bought me a kokey machine and she's going to sing with me… her voice is like magic."

"I know sweetie."

"Will you sing with us too?"

"That is an offer I cannot refuse," he said and carried her back into the living room followed closely by Shelby. Quinn looked at Sawyer.

"You good?"

"Getting there Q… thanks for texting him."

"That's what friends are for," She circled her arms through Sawyer's and led her into the living room to watch the show. "Don't forget that ever again okay."

"You're kind of bossy."

"I've been told, deal with it," Quinn said and Sawyer laughed. They slumped to the couch and watched as Rachel, Beth and Puck sang to them and it may have been the best song ever.

"Mama Quinn… sing with me next," Quinn was instantly on her feet and as she passed by Rachel she pulled her close and kissed her soundly.

"Gross Mama stop that," Beth chastised.

"Never baby girl… never," she winked at Rachel and looked at Beth. "What are we singing?"

"Whatever you want Mama," Beth told her and Quinn looked at the couch and saw her audience of Puck sandwiched between Sawyer and Rachel and she knew exactly what she wanted to sing.

"How about we sing a song that Rachel used to sing to you before you were even born?"

"Oooh yeah," Beth said excitedly. As soon as Rachel heard the music for _Baby Mine_ she swooned. And while Beth tried to sing she didn't do very well since she didn't know any of the words … but she tried and that was enough for Rachel.

And plus her girlfriends smooth, sexy voice was all she ever needed.

She had really missed it.

After the concert, Shelby gave Beth a bath and then Quinn went in to read her a story. Rachel looked over at Sawyer.

"So vocal lessons huh?"

"How much did Quinn tell you?" Sawyer said annoyed but Rachel knew she wasn't really annoyed.

"Not much, she said it was your business to tell and I respect that… but she did tell me you could use some help with breath control," Sawyer nodded. "Consider it done," she said with a smug grin and Sawyer laughed too. Rachel got to her feet and went toward Beth's bedroom. Once there, she leaned against the door frame and listened while Quinn read to her baby.

And it was perfect.

"_Down, down, down. Would the fall __never__ come to an end! `I wonder how many miles I've fallen by this time?' she said aloud. `I must be getting somewhere near the centre of the earth. Let me see: that would be four thousand miles down, I think-' (for, you see, Alice had learnt several things of this sort in her lessons in the schoolroom, and though this was not a __very__ good opportunity for showing off her knowledge, as there was no one to listen to her, still it was good practice to say it over) `-yes, that's about the right distance-but then I wonder what Latitude or Longitude I've got to?' (Alice had no idea what Latitude was, or Longitude either, but thought they were nice grand words to say.)_" Quinn looked up to see that Beth had fallen asleep. She closed the book and put it down on a nearby table before looking back at the sleeping angel. She leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Love you Mama Quinn," Beth muttered before turning over and falling back to sleep and Quinn's heart melted.

"I love you too baby girl," she turned around and saw Rachel standing behind her leaning against the door. She walked closer, took Rachel's hand, and flipped the light off. She closed the door behind them and pushed Rachel gently against the wall. "Did you hear that?" Quinn whispered in astonishment.

"Every word."

"She loves me," Quinn said and tears were swimming in her eyes.

"Of course she does… what's not to love?" Quinn smiled and reflected back to the rough time she went through five years ago when she gave Beth up. She never thought then that she would one day hear her baby say she loves her and she knew what she doubted back then.

That she had done the right thing.

"I love you Rachel."

"Mm, I love you too Quinn," then she felt Quinn's lips against hers and she knew she was home… just like every time she was in Quinn's arms.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Quinn husked against her ear. "We have a few more hours before Sawyer and Puck come home… they're going to some bar so-" she shut up when she felt Rachel's finger on her lips.

"You had me at get out of here… with that sexy fucking voice in my ear… I might make you sing to me while we do it," Rachel teased.

"Mm… I might tie you up and tease the hell out of you while I sing."

"Mm, fuck… home. Now, Quinn!" Rachel demanded and dragged Quinn away because why the fuck wouldn't she. Rachel said a quick goodbye to her mom and then was dragging Quinn out again.

"Bye," Quinn squeaked out as she got dragged out of the apartment. Once they were gone Shelby looked at Puck.

"They really are horn dogs huh?"

"You have no idea," he said with a chuckle and Sawyer nodded wildly.

Shelby laughed.

"Good for them," she said.

_Good for them._

* * *

**A/N 2: The title comes from the song Beth by Kiss/ Glee Cast.**


	28. Chapter 28: Leave Me Breathless

**A/N: I know a lot of you have been eagerly anticipating the choice that I left Marley with. I did tell you it would be a while before her choice was revealed but here it is in this chapter.**

**Warning: Sexy times.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Leave Me Breathless**

"_And so with the sunshine and the great bursts of leaves growing on the trees, just as things grow in fast movies, I had the familiar _

_conviction that life was beginning over again with the summer. "_

_-F. Scott Fitzgerald; The Great Gatsby_

_/_

Rachel's alarm was blaring and she turned over to shut it off before it woke Quinn up. She knew she had to get up to start her morning routine but she didn't want to take her eyes off of Quinn. She looked so beautiful when she slept.

She looked beautiful all the time.

But particularly when she slept; she was breathtaking.

Rachel's mind started to wander about how the summer had already been amazing. The summer had begun with the girls taking their trip to San Francisco; with Brittany and Santana and she and Quinn loved seeing how far Santana had come. How far they had all come as the marched in the pride parade.

Once they got home however Brittany had to return to work. She said they'd be back for Puck's Fourth of July party but then they'd have to go home again right afterward.

Rachel was happy that she would get to see most of her friends this year at the party but that wasn't until the weekend, and today… today was a special day.

Today was the day Quinn was turning 22.

She stared at her girl with wonder; god she loved her so completely.

After staring at Quinn for so long she just needed to have her. She decided to give her one of her famous wake up calls. Rachel's eyes wandered down Quinn's body and pulled the blankets back as she did so. When all of Quinn's naked flesh was revealed to her she felt her desire spread throughout her body. Sometimes she was still such a frat boy truck driver because she went from zero to soaking wet in an instant and only from looking at Quinn.

But seriously _look _at Quinn.

_Who wouldn't?_

She gently pulled Quinn's legs apart and settled between them. Once she was where she wanted to be she circled her arms around Quinn's thighs and started leaving gentle pecks against her thighs; and then she swiped her tongue through Quinn's folds. And when she felt Quinn's hand tangle into her hair a smug smile crossed her lips before she went back to work.

Quinn was rousing from her sleep. She had heard Rachel's alarm go off and she was waiting for the whirring of her elliptical to start; it was amazing how a sound that once annoyed the hell out of her now felt like home. When she didn't hear it, she began to drift back to sleep and just as her body was relaxed and she was almost in asleep she felt Rachel's hot breath on her skin. She smiled inwardly as she felt Rachel opening her legs and she was already thrumming with arousal; it was crazy how the teenage boy in her mind was still there whenever Rachel was close to her.

_Who could blame her though?_

When she felt Rachel's lips press against her thighs it took all of her willpower to keep her eyes closed and her hands to herself but when Rachel's tongue licked her all bets were off. Her eyes popped open, her hand tangled in Rachel's hair, and a small moan escaped her lips.

"Do you like that Quinn?" Rachel teased with that fucking tone before she ran her tongue through Quinn again.

"Mm… I love it baby," Quinn growled and looked down at the sight before her.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes," Quinn begged and felt Rachel's tongue glide through her for a third time. She bucked her hips and felt Rachel push them back down. She licked through her again, and again, and then she pulled back. "Rachel please," she whined.

"Please what?"

"Please don't tease me today," she said and looked down her body again this time cupping the back of her head with her hands and when her eyes locked on Rachel's she moaned at the look on her face and then without warning she felt two fingers filling her up. "Oh fuck yeah," Quinn shouted and tried to buck her hips but Rachel's strong hold was preventing it.

"Is this what you want Quinn?" Quinn nodded furiously.

"Mm… yeah I want- oh fuck," she bit her lip and let her head fall back as Rachel started to push in and pull out at a faster pace.

"What was that my love?"

"I want… it all… all- fuck- all of you," Quinn finished and Rachel was fucking her faster and deeper. "Oh god Rachel fuck me," she met her eyes again.

"I am," Rachel teased. "Would you like more?" Quinn nodded again and bit her lip. Rachel was getting so turned on by how wet Quinn was it was driving her wild with desire and she needed to touch herself soon.

"Use your words Quinn."

"I want… oh yes shit Rach, you feel so good."

"But you want more?" Quinn nodded for a third time. "Words Quinn," Rachel demanded and the husky tone in that fucking voice made Quinn become even wetter.

"I want your mouth too… please baby, please put your mouth on me."

"You're going to have to be more specific Quinn," Rachel teased again and she was driving herself crazy too so she could only imagine how Quinn felt. She watched as the bashfulness left Quinn and the lust took over.

"Please Rachel… suck on my clit baby," Rachel growled. "Please baby suck me while you fuck me… make me come all over your face."

"Fuck Quinn," Rachel mumbled before she wrapped her lips around Quinn's stiff clit and sucked it into her mouth. She moved her free hand from Quinn's stomach and slipped two fingers into herself as she fucked and sucked Quinn.

"Ohhhhhh!" Quinn shouted and let her head fall back to the bed and her eyes rolled back. She tried her best to not hump Rachel's face but it felt so good. She was rolling her hips a bit impaling herself more on Rachel's fingers; which in turn caused Rachel to moan against her clit. The vibration caused Quinn's orgasm to wash over her. Rachel continued to work the fingers on both hands deep into her girl and into herself in tandem. She felt Quinn's grip on her hair tighten and her legs clamp around her head.

"Oh fuck yes Rachel! Yes! Yes! YES!" Quinn's body bowed off the bed as she came hard... Rachel pulled her fingers out and licked them clean; as she fell over the edge… coming around her own fingers.

Heavy panting filled the silence while both girls calmed down. Once Rachel had licked Quinn clean she let her head fall onto her thigh.

"Wow," Quinn finally said.

"Of all the words you know Quinn, you choose wow," Rachel teased. "I mean has that Ivy League education taught you nothing?"

"Fuck you," Quinn teased right back.

"Mm… yes please," Rachel hummed and felt Quinn's hand in her hair again. She looked up and saw desire in those eyes again.

"Come here and I will," Quinn promised and Rachel lifted her tired body up and straddled Quinn's stomach; when she lowered herself, Quinn moaned at the wetness spreading across her abs. "Fuck baby… you're so wet."

"Mm," Rachel hummed as she started to rotate her hips riding Quinn's abs. "Where do you want me?"

"On my face," Quinn answered bluntly and felt Rachel grind her hips at those words. Rachel smirked and crawled up Quinn's body as Quinn slumped further down the bed to meet her halfway. Once Rachel was perched over her face Quinn growled at the sight before her. "God you're so fucking hot baby."

"Quinn," Rachel whined and Quinn wanted with all of her heart and soul to tease Rachel the way that Rachel had teased her but she was pretty selfish and she wanted to taste her even more. So instead of teasing her she wrapped her arms around her; grasped her hips and impaled the girl onto her waiting tongue. "Oh, Oh, Oh, fuck yeah," Rachel shouted yanking at Quinn's hair with one hand and gripping the headboard with the other one. "It never fucking gets old," she said and started to ride Quinn's face. Quinn moved her hand and started to rub circles on Rachel's clit as she tongue fucked her. It didn't take very long for Rachel to come again and when she did Quinn licked and sucked everything she had to offer. Once Rachel stopped shaking she fell awkwardly back and to the side of Quinn. Her leg was bent at a weird angle but at the moment she didn't give a single fuck.

Again heavy panting filled the room until Rachel's breathing was under control and she spoke.

"You always leave me breathless Quinn… in more ways than one," Quinn smiled and looked over at her girlfriend who was spread out haphazardly.

"You do to me too," she said still trying to get her breath back to normal.

"Happy Birthday Quinn."

"Happy birthday indeed," Quinn replied and then the room was filled with giggles.

* * *

When Quinn and Rachel woke up from their nap after the incredible birthday sex and took a shower together they went downstairs. What they found was Hiram and Leroy hard at work in the kitchen. Quinn smiled at the smell of bacon and she leaned against the door frame and watched her surrogate dads cooking together; it was one of the things she missed the most about Lima… watching the Berry men cook.

Rachel must have missed it too because she leaned against Quinn's side and hugged her around the middle watching them too.

"It's so nice to be home," Quinn whispered and felt Rachel press a kiss to her neck and then nod.

"Yeah… I really miss them sometimes."

Their moment got interrupted a few moments later when Hiram caught them watching.

"Well it's about damn time you two got out of bed…you know Quinn I remember a time when Rachel was up before dawn but since you came into her life she stays in bed so much later," all eyes looked at him as if he were crazy but it was Leroy who spoke.

"Really H?" Hiram met his eyes. "Do you really think Rachel is in bed sleeping when Quinn is here?"

"No I don't but I was trying to be tactful… something you should try sometime," Leroy just shrugged with a smirk on his lips. "Honestly honey sometimes I think you and Santana are cut from the same cloth," Leroy chuckled at the comparison and looked over at his two favorite girls.

"Are you two going to stand there all day or are you going to help?" Leroy asked and then reluctantly walked into the kitchen.

"I'll help; but today Quinn is not going to lift a finger."

"Why did she sprain it?" Leroy teased.

"Daddy!" Rachel gasped and slapped his arm. "That is just…" she trailed off with her mouth open in astonishment.

"Inappropriate," Hiram finished for her while Leroy and Quinn just laughed. Quinn pulled up a chair and watched her three favorite Berrys interacting. And other than this morning's activities this was her favorite way to spend time in this house. She stopped laughing when Rachel's glare landed on her.

"I take it back Quinn… I don't miss them," Quinn smiled when she realized she wasn't in trouble and she went along with what Rachel said.

"I agree… it's really not good to be home."

"Oh stop it you two, you love us," Leroy said and he was pushing Rachel toward the table. He pulled out a chair next to Quinn and forced Rachel to sit. "Neither of you are lifting a finger to help us… it's Quinn's birthday and I'm sure you sweetie… are worn out from your own brand of gift giving."

"Daddy!" She squealed again and he just laughed some more. He kissed Rachel on the top of the head. "Stop being such a prude baby girl, I know better." He turned and kissed Quinn on the top of her head. "Happy Birthday kiddo."

"Thanks dad." After breakfast was cooked Quinn enjoyed a wonderful breakfast and they talked about everything going on with them this year. Rachel shared her plans of taking this last year to get to know herself aside from music and they all agreed it was a wonderful idea. Quinn was so happy to be with her family again but she really missed her mom and hoped to spend some time with her today as well.

After breakfast Quinn and Rachel were lounging on the couch with Quinn's legs draped over Rachel's lap as they watched _Rent_ on cable.

"What do you want to do today Quinn?" Rachel wondered and saw Quinn smirk and waggle her eyebrows seductively. Rachel giggled. "Well yeah that goes without saying," Quinn licked her lips.

"Well I kind of want to have a lazy Lima day," she said and when she saw Rachel's smile widen she continued. "I want to go for a run, and visit my mom at some point too but I was thinking maybe we could go to our bookstore and your airport."

"Our airport babe," Rachel corrected.

"Right… so what do you say?"

"I say it sounds wonderful… but it's supposed to rain today so we should get this run in sooner rather than later," Quinn nodded. "How about we run to your house and then we can take your sweet car to Cedar Grove."

"Sounds perfect," Quinn replied and then Rachel wiggled out from underneath her legs and straddled her hips. Quinn's hands landed on her hips as Rachel's lips crashed into hers.

"You're perfect," Rachel said against those lips and Quinn started to kiss her neck. "Mm, maybe we could… you know..."

"Mm hmm," Quinn agreed before sucking on her neck knowing she was leaving a mark.

"Yeah running in the rain wouldn't be the worst thing ever."

"Yeah and it is summer… so we wouldn't be cold," Quinn added as she met Rachel's eyes.

"Yeah," Rachel husked and crashed their lips together again before she pushed her hand into Quinn's shorts and pulled the blanked up around them.

They did eventually get to their run.

And they managed to beat the rain too.

* * *

Quinn was leaning against the fence surround McKinley High's athletic field panting as she waited for Rachel to catch up to her. She may have been a bit smug that she could still out run Rachel. A few moments later Rachel caught up and also leaned against the fence.

"You are such a cheater." She pouted and Quinn laughed.

"You're just a poor loser Rachel… you always have been," Quinn grasped her hips and pressed her hard into the fence and then kissed her just as hard.

"Mm Quinn," Rachel said as the kiss ended. "Have I ever told you that you're an amazing kisser?"

"Once or twice," Quinn said leaving a sweet kiss on Rachel's jaw before she pulled back and looked at her. "I love you Rachel Berry."

"I love you too."

"How do you always manage to leave me breathless?"

"Because I'm sexy as hell."

"Yeah you are," Quinn agreed and Rachel chuckled.

"Oh and I'm cute," Quinn nodded. "And you have always been so hot for my sweet ass," Rachel continued but her cockiness turned into a moan when she felt Quinn's hands move from her waist and over said ass.

"Yeah you have a fantastic ass," Quinn kneaded it and pulled Rachel closer eliciting another moan from the girl.

"Really Q!" A voice from her past rang out through a megaphone even though the woman was standing only five feet away from them. Rachel jumped away from Quinn with a squeak when she heard the familiar voice behind them. "There is a time and a place to molest your midget and up against the fence of my athletic field is not the place… and in the middle of the day Q… I'm appalled!" Quinn laughed at her former coach.

"How are you Sue?"

"How do you think I am Q?" she waved to the group of Cheerio recruits that were behind her doing nothing. ""Look at these fools… this is the squad I'm going to have this year. I mean Kitty Wilde may have paled in comparison to you Q... but these fools make her look like the Unholy Trinity combined."

"I'm sorry coach," Quinn said with a mock pout.

"No you're not!" Sue yelled through her megaphone. "Now get outta here because you're distracting these SLOPPY BABIES!" She shouted at her squad and they all backed away from her she looked back at Quinn and continued. "With your panting and disgusting groping of your little midget."

"Nice to see you too Miss Sylvester," Rachel said sweetly and she couldn't be sure but she was fairly certain she saw the woman crack a smile before her scowl took over again.

"They'll never be another group of people like you guys again and that PISSES ME OFF!" She finished with a yell at her squad again and they all backed away again. "Get out of my face!"

"Nice to see you too Coach," Quinn said as she dragged Rachel away. She saw Sue smiling fondly at her and she nodded before she took off running again with Rachel following her whining about cheating with a head start; she giggled and kept running.

They finished their run at Quinn's house where they showered; which led to more sexy times, and the need for another shower.

After that they went to Judy's work to surprise her for lunch.

"I'm so glad you guys came to visit me today," Judy said between bites of her salad. "I feel like we haven't seen much of each other yet this summer."

"I know mom and I'm sorry we've ju-"

"Oh Quinnie, please don't apologize for living your lives," Judy cut her off. "I am just so thrilled to see you happy sweetie," Quinn smiled and nodded.

"I love you mom," Quinn told her.

"I love you too baby girl and happy, happy birthday," Judy leaned over and kissed Quinn's cheek.

"Thanks," she blushed.

"I hope Rachel is making your day incredible, though I don't doubt that she isn't," she finished with a wink and watched as Quinn blushed darker. "Oh Quinnie, you're so easy to tease."

"Truth," Rachel said without thinking and then it was her turn to blush.

"Rachel," Quinn gasped and stared open mouthed at her clearly embarrassed girlfriend.

"Oh relax Quinnie; I know all about what horn dogs you and Rachel are… in fact I think the whole town knows."

"Yeah and a few people that frequent the New York and New Haven train stations," Rachel said letting her embarrassment go and watching with amusement as Quinn's continued.

"Stop it… the both of you," Quinn chastised. "So tell me mom, how are you and Richard?" She effectively changed the subject as she watched as her mom's features change; much like how hers do whenever Rachel is mentioned.

_Or thought about._

"We're great Quinnie… he's taking me to Hawaii for our anniversary this year," she said and saw Quinn's face crumble. "But don't worry sweetie we don't leave until after your father's hearing… we won't make you do that alone," Quinn exhaled a relieved sigh. She had been trying not to think about it, especially today but the closer it got to the day the more she thought about it. "You know you don't have to-"

"But I do… if I don't there is a chance he will get out and I need everyone to hear why I don't think he deserves to be let out," Quinn said and saw her mom nod once. Judy knew that this was the last thing Quinn wanted to talk about on her birthday so she quickly changed the subject. "So do you two have any plans for today?"

"I'm going to bring Quinn to her favorite bookstore in Cedar Grove and buy her a book," Judy's smile widened and neither woman missed that suddenly Quinn was a million miles away. "It's sort of our tradition, right Quinn?"

"Huh?" Quinn snapped out of her thoughts and forced her stupid father to the back of her mind. "I'm sorry babe what'd you say?"

"I was just telling your mom that I'm buying you a book today because it's a tradition of ours," Quinn nodded and smiled. Focusing on Rachel and on her birthday was a much better choice of how to spend the day so that's what she did.

"Yeah," She said with a stupid grin on her face. Judy looked between the girls and pulled her wallet out. "Well here you go Quinnie," She handed her some cash. "Buy yourself a book from me too."

"No mom it's-"

"Take it Quinnie and I don't want to hear another word about it… got me," Quinn smiled.

"Got it… thanks mom," Judy got to her feet and put her napkin in her plate. She threw more cash onto the table.

"I hate to cut this short but I have to get back to work," Quinn nodded. "You're both coming to dinner tonight right?"

"Of course mom," Quinn replied and Judy kissed her cheek. She leaned over Quinn and kissed Rachel's cheek too.

"And you're dads are joining us as well, is that correct."

"Yes," Rachel answered.

"Okay, I love you both," Judy smiled at her girls.

"Love you too mom."

"Love you too Judy," they said at the same time and then they smiled at each other. Once Judy was gone Quinn reached over and pulled Rachel's chair closer. She pressed a kiss to Rachel's cheek.

"You are the most adorable human on this planet," Quinn husked and Rachel melted.

"Well that cannot be true Quinn as there are millions of people on this Earth and plus you're here so there is no way I can be the most adora-" Quinn cut off her would be rant with a kiss that had Rachel's toes curling.

"Want to get out of here?" Quinn waggled her eyebrow and Rachel nodded.

* * *

They were cuddled on a blanket in front of Quinn's car watching a plane land at the airport after Quinn bought two new books at the store. Rachel was lying on her arm and nestled into her side.

"So tell me about that plane," Quinn said and felt Rachel smile against her.

"Well we're on it… we are coming home to Lima for daddy's birthday… our beautiful blond haired boy with hazel eyes is sitting between us and I am about thirteen months pregnant with our little girl," Quinn chuckled at that.

"Rachel thirteen months is impossible."

"Okay… but I certainly feel like I'm thirteen months pregnant and you don't want me anymore because I'm such a fat cow."

"Rachel I will always want you," Quinn said.

"Promise?"

"I promise… and by the way you can't fly when you're that pregnant."

"It's a fantasy Quinn… can't you just go with it? And stop being so fucking technical," Quinn laughed at that but a soft moan had fallen out too and she soon saw Rachel hovering over her.

"What?"

"What?" Rachel repeated. "You're the one that moaned."

"Oh well I'm sorry, I can't help it that it still turns me on when you cuss… it always has," Quinn winked and that was all it took for Rachel to start attacking her with kisses.

And that was when the sky opened up and it started pouring on them. Rachel squealed and jumped up Quinn followed suit. Rachel scooped up the blanket and tossed it into the trunk before she moved to the driver's side door. She was stopped when she felt Quinn's hand on her wrist. And she gasped when Quinn pulled her into a heated kiss.

It was a moment right out of a romance movie and Rachel's toes curled. Quinn's tongue pushed into her mouth and she could feel the rain soaking through her clothes but she didn't care, all she cared about was the way that Quinn was sucking on her tongue.

"Mm, Quinn we're going to catch our deaths in this rain," Rachel hummed when Quinn's lips left hers and moved down her jaw, to her neck, and over her collarbone. She squealed when Quinn nipped her.

"That's a myth babe," Quinn muttered.

"What?" Quinn looked at her.

"You can't catch a cold from being out in the cold or rain… it's a myth," Quinn's lips went back to work on her neck.

"Mm, maybe so but um… fuck," she took a deep breath and made no move to push Quinn off. "Fuck Quinn… m-m-maybe so but this whether is not conducive to living a healthy lifestyle and though you cannot catch a virus from being out in the cold it can in fact lower your immune systems tolerance for-"

"Rach," Quinn cut her off and locked their eyes. "Your rambling isn't really doing anything to make me want to stop… so how about you continue telling me the dangers of being out in this weather while also letting me love on you," Quinn gently shoved her against the car eliciting a raunchy moan to fall from Rachel's lips. Quinn pressed against her again. "So please continue with your righteous indignation while I…" she trailed off and pushed her hand into Rachel's panties to cup her heated center, as her lips attached to Rachel's neck again; and suddenly Rachel didn't feel like talking.

Nor could she think of any arguments against this.

"Oh just fuck me Quinn," she said and felt Quinn smirk against her neck.

"I thought you'd see it my way," Quinn stated and pushed into Rachel. They both moaned loudly while Quinn did as she was told.

/

It was still pouring outside while Rachel and Quinn were cuddled in the back seat of Quinn's car with the heat blasting.

"It's a good thing I brought a change of clothes for each of us isn't it Quinn?"

"Yes dear… you're insane need to always be prepared for the apocalypse made it possible for me to fuck you against my car." She was rewarded with a light slap to her arm.

"Must you always be so crass," Rachel reprimanded but the growl that followed contradicted her own argument as Quinn's lips were again working her into a frenzy. "Baby," Rachel moaned and turned in Quinn's arms. She moved her legs so that she was straddling Quinn rather than sitting between her legs. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Quinn admitted meeting those brown eyes with nothing but honesty.

"Are you really okay with my plan for this year?" Quinn arched her eyebrow in confusion. "You know… to not audition for anything and just focus on college and learning things about myself."

"Of course I'm okay with it babe… in fact I think it's a great idea."

"Do you really?"

"Yeah, I mean as long as the new things you're trying isn't another girl… or a guy," she held back a laugh when Rachel curled her lip in disgust.

"Gross Quinn… and why would I need anyone else, I already have the most perfect girl in the world," she kissed her.

"Good answer," Quinn said with a smirk but she could see that this was obviously something that was worrying Rachel. She moved so that she was sitting up more and Rachel lifted her hips so that Quinn could get more comfortable. Once Quinn was adjusted Rachel sat back down on her thighs. "Baby, I think you trying to discover more about yourself outside of music is a wonderful idea."

"You do?"

"I do… I think that there are so many things you would be good at Rachel and when you told me about this idea I was so proud of you that you want to do this," she saw Rachel's smile widen.

"It's scary," Quinn nodded. "I mean my whole life has been about music and dancing and becoming a master at my craft."

"Yeah," Quinn agreed.

"And I am so nervous about this… but I feel like it's my only chance to do this; because let's face it once we graduate it's not going to take me very long to be starring on Broadway," Quinn's smile turned into a smirk.

"There's that Rachel Berry arrogance I love so much," Rachel giggled and swatted her arm.

"But you know I want to try everything that has ever interested me… at least once."

"God I love you Rachel," the smile that appeared on the girl's face at those words left Quinn breathless. "Do you remember our first year in college when Cassie got you nervous about us?"

"Yeah," Rachel said remembering that conversation in Quinn's dorm room when she was straddling Quinn, much like she was right now.

"And do you remember what I said I wanted you to do?" She watched as Rachel nodded.

"You said that you wanted me to conquer New York and take everything from this life that I want and then tell you all about it while making love to you," Quinn nodded.

"And I still want that… this is the time Rachel, this is your year," Rachel nodded knowing she was right. "And even if it is scary, you'll do it anyway because you Rachel Berry are fearless and wonderful… and there hasn't been one moment in the five and a half years that we have dated that you have let anything stop you. You leave me breathless Rachel and I cannot wait for this year and all of the wonderful things that you will discover about yourself and then share with me."

"Quinn," Rachel said with a heavy breath. "You are so completely perfect for me," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Good thing," Quinn winked. "Because there is no one else in this world for me either," and then Rachel's lips were covering hers and Rachel's tongue was in her mouth.

"I love you," Rachel husked in between kisses.

"Make love to me Rachel," Quinn said breathless.

"Always," Rachel promised as her hand slipped under Quinn's dress and over her panties.

* * *

Rachel was pretty drunk; she was currently leaning against the counter in Noah's kitchen staring at her Jew bro while he poured two shots.

"Here you go babe," he handed it to her. "Let's toast."

"For what? I-I mean to what?" She stammered with a giggle and he laughed too.

"To um…" He thought about it and then smirked when he got an idea. "Ooh I know… here's to the two of us getting to have sex with the two hottest chicks in the Ivy League," she giggled again and then they both took their shots.

"Yes to… to um, Quinn," she said. "She's so pretty." Rachel said slamming her glass down on the counter harder than she intended and then wincing when it hurt her hand. She shook her hand to ease the pain but when she felt Quinn's hot body press against her back she forgot all about the pain.

And then she felt Quinn's hot breath on her ear and she forgot her name.

"So you think I'm pretty," she husked before trailing her tongue along Rachel's earlobe and soaking Rachel's panties in the process.

"So pretty," Rachel hummed and tried to turn around but Quinn pressed her body harder against her; she was so close Rachel could feel her hard nipples against her back and that caused her arousal to spike even further. Then Quinn's hands slipped around her waist and she nuzzled her neck.

"Fuck off you two," Puck grumbled and Quinn reluctantly pulled away from Rachel and smirked when she heard her whine. "I miss Sawyer."

"How is she?" Quinn asked with genuine curiosity even though it was hard to think straight once Rachel had turned around and was pressed fully against her. She was so turned on; but when Rachel lowered her head to Quinn's chest her heart melted.

"She's okay," Puck said honestly. "I wish she was here but she's spending this week with her family and then she is coming here for the rest of the summer." Quinn nodded and then Rachel started to kiss Quinn's neck and she couldn't control herself anymore. She tangled her fingers in Rachel's hair and pulled the girl off of her neck. She took one look into Rachel's lust filled eyes and she needed to taste her.

She didn't even give a fuck that Puck was still there.

She brought her lips to Rachel's in a bruising kiss.

"You two suck," Puck whined before grabbing his beer and leaving them alone. Quinn laughed against Rachel's lips and once he was gone Rachel pulled back and looked in Quinn's eyes.

"I thought he'd never leave," she teased and Quinn gripped her hips and tugged her closer.

"So Rach, want to go find an empty room and make out?"

"I thought you'd never ask," and with that Rachel was dragging Quinn toward Noah's bedroom. When they walked into the room they saw something they hadn't been expecting.

It didn't come as a complete surprise.

But they were a bit shocked.

/

Marley was slammed against the door effectively closing it; and her head will probably hurt later on by how hard she was knocked into the door but right now she didn't care; not with the way Kitty's hands were grabbing her ass.

And definitely not the way her lips and teeth were pulling against her neck.

It was glorious.

And she was so turned on that she was ready to rub up against Kitty's glorious body until she got off.

"B-B-Baby… fuck that's oh wow," she moaned when she felt Kitty's tongue moving against her neck in what she knew was leaving a mark.

_Fuck_- she thought her mind was reeling- they were trying not to shove it in Jake's face; like they had been trying to do all year. But he was so nice, inviting them both to Puck's Fourth of July party that they just couldn't refuse.

So instead they agreed to keep their hands off each other while at the party, but a few drinks and a sexy dance later and here they were about to fuck up against Jake's brother's bedroom door.

_She had to stop this_.

She knew she did, but then Kitty's lips were on hers and Kitty's tongue was in her mouth and she forgot how to breathe… and stopping was the last thing on her mind.

Somehow they had gotten to the bed and when Kitty fell on top of her with her knee was wedged in between her legs she knew there would be no stopping; especially with the sound that fell from Kitty's lips upon contact.

She vowed to always do whatever it took to hear that sound from her girlfriend's lips; whenever fucking possible.

"Aw fuck baby… you're so wet for me," Kitty said finally meeting her eyes and seeing nothing but love and desire staring back at her.

"I'm always wet for you Kitty, I always have been."

"Y-You have," Kitty seemed genuinely surprised and she smiled when Marley nodded.

"Well not always but ever since you admitted your feelings for me you're…" she saw the worry in Kitty's eyes when she paused and that made her love the girl even more. "Well, you're all I think about."

"Really?"

"Yes baby… you leave me breathless," Kitty's smile at that was overwhelming.

"Oh god Marley," she said with a heavy but contented sigh. "You do that to me too… I want you so much."

"Then have me," Marley husked and started to roll her hips so that she was grinding against Kitty's leg again. Kitty moaned loudly… she could feel Marley's wetness sliding against her and her resolve broke; she crashed their lips together again and was sliding her hand up Marley's inner thigh and under her skirt.

"Oh."

"Oh Barbra," two voices sounded behind them and their kiss broke. When Rachel and Quinn saw who they had just interrupted; matching smiles spread across their cheeks.

"_Oh_," Quinn repeated. The two girls on the bed moved away from each other so quickly that it instantly made Quinn laugh. "Relax dudes… it's just us," Quinn said closing the door behind herself after gently nudging Rachel completely into the room.

"Um, we're a little busy… can you leave?" Kitty was annoyed and Marley swatted her arm.

"Don't be rude baby," she reprimanded and Kitty shot her a smitten grin and all Quinn could think of was how much they had just sounded and looked like her and Rachel.

With Marley's need to always be polite.

And Kitty being totally whipped.

"So um… girls," Rachel started with a slight hiccup. She was sobering up a bit but she was still pretty drunk. "When did this," she motioned between the two. "Um… happen?" She saw Marley's smile widen and she looked briefly over at Kitty who had a look of pure annoyance on her face that quickly changed when Marley smiled at her like that.

_And boy did Rachel know that feeling_.

There were few things in Rachel Berry's world that could make her happier than Quinn Fabray smiling at her like she does. She looked over at Quinn and winked.

Quinn knew what she was up to and if being a cockblock to these two girls right now would make Rachel happy; then that is what she would do… even if it meant the return of HBIC Quinn.

_Anything to make Rachel smile_.

"Well where shall I begin," Marley said sitting up and Kitty grumbled at not getting lucky but Marley was smiling and she loved when that happened. So she moved closer to her girl and looked at her with nothing but love in her eyes.

The look did not go unnoticed by Quinn and when their eyes met they shared a knowing look.

"At the beginning," Rachel told her. "Last I knew you were torn and cared for both of them so when, a-a-and how did you make your choice?" Rachel asked and the girlish squeal that came out of Marley's mouth before she began the story was probably one of the most adorable things ever.

"So it all started during the third week of school," Marley began and just like that all three of the other girls were hanging on every word.

Especially the one who was part of the story.

/

_I was walking toward my locker first thing in the morning and I felt a hand circle around my wrist and then I felt myself being dragged; it wasn't until a moment later that I realized that I was in the janitor's closet and it was Kitty that dragged me in there. But then all thoughts went out the window a moment after that when her lips crashed into mine._

_So we were kissing and it was pretty hot but then I came to my senses a bit and pulled away from that amazing kiss._

"Aw baby," Kitty cut off her story. "You thought I was an amazing kisser?"

"I still do," Marley said and was attacked by Kitty's mouth. As they kissed Rachel looked at Quinn with a smirk.

"Do you think this is how Santana feels when we do this?"

"Yes… and not just Santana." They looked back at the two girls kissing and smiled warmly. Then Quinn cleared her throat and Rachel found it extremely hot that she even cleared her throat in her HBIC tone.

And it worked as the two girls stopped kissing.

"Sorry," Marley said with a blush. "Where was I?"

"My amazing kiss," Kitty said proudly and Quinn giggled.

"Oh right… so I pulled out of the kiss and took a few deep breaths.

/

_She was staring at me with this wanton look in her eyes and I snapped and attacked her. As I slid my tongue into her-"_

"Um yeah… don't really need the details," Rachel cut her off and watched the girl blushing again.

"Right so she kissed me this time," Kitty said and just like that she started to tell the story.

/

_And as the kiss got heated she pushed me away again. _

_ "Kitty what… I mean, that was awesome… but I said I needed space and-"_

_ "I know and I'm sorry… I just couldn't help myself. Ever since we kissed all I can think about is you, all I think about is your mouth and your lips and your hot as fuck body pressed against mine. I'm really sorry Marley. I know I said I'd give you time and I meant it… I'll still be waiting I just really couldn't hold back anymore I want you so much," I turned away in embarrassment and was about to leave the janitor's closet when I felt her hand close around my wrist and turn me around. She shoved me against the door and looked at me. _

_She was staring so deeply into my eyes I got lost in her for a moment. And then she said the words I'll never forget._

_ "You're all I think about too," and then we were kissing again._

_We missed morning glee rehearsal and first period that day._

"But it was so worth it," Marley said and they looked up to see both Rachel and Quinn wearing stupid grins.

"B-But what about Jake," Rachel wondered. "I mean obviously you made your choice but how… I mean was he okay?" She saw Marley's smile turn into a frown.

"He was sad… I mean I dated him on and off for a long time so yeah he was hurt. But he understood that I didn't intend on hurting him. We're all still friends and stuff but yeah we-"

"We try not to shove our relationship in his face," Kitty cut her off. "Which is why you caught us in here… we just wanted a moment to ourselves." She saw Quinn nodding and then there was a bang on the door, it opened and Puck was standing there.

"Alright lesbi-babes, there is a party going on here… and as much as the Puckasaurus loves the idea of the four of you on my bed I'm domesticated now, and I even know what that means," all the girls chuckled at him. "And I try not to let him," he pointed to his crotch. "Do all the thinking… so help me out and stop being all hot on my bed."

"We're sorry Puck," Marley told him. She hopped off the bed and dragged Kitty with her. "We just, well we hate shoving this in Jake's face and we just needed a moment."

"You don't have to hide," Jake's voice said from outside of the room and then he joined them. "It's cool guys… well it's not cool but I care about you Marley," his eyes darted to Kitty. "I care about both of you and I just want you to be happy." Marley hugged him tight and he smiled into her shoulder. "And plus we're all leaving for college soon so I won't have to see it anyway… let's just go have fun and partake in some underage drinking," he smirked and pulled Marley along with him. Kitty followed because their fingers were still linked.

Puck, Quinn, and Rachel watched them go.

"Kids huh?" Puck said.

"Oh like you're an adult Puckerman," Quinn teased with her eyebrow raised.

"Hey… I am an adult," he said rubbing his now bald head. "I shaved my Mohawk and everything." Rachel reached up and rubbed his head.

"Yeah Quinn he's a grown up now," she teased him too. "He shaved his Mohawk and everything."

"Are you mocking me Jew babe?" Rachel giggled and pulled Quinn's hand.

"C'mon baby let's go do shots and make out," Quinn moaned and followed willingly. Puck trailed behind.

"She was mocking me," he said to no one in particular.

/

Later on as Quinn was looking around the room at all of her friends and holding her girl on her lap she started to think about what was going to happen in a few weeks' time. She started to think about her father and was trying desperately to stop herself.

_There would be time to worry about him re-entering her life later_.

Right now she should be focused on this party and this girl on her lap. And as if Rachel could sense the shift in her mood she started to toy with the hairs at the back of Quinn's neck and Quinn felt chill bumps spread throughout her body.

"Quinn," she called softly and saw Quinn's eyes land on her. "He's not worth it."

"Who's not?"

"You know who… look we'll deal with him when the time comes but right now I want you here with me where you belong."

"I know," Quinn said with a pout.

"And I want you happy the way you deserve to be."

"I know Rachel," she pressed a kiss to her lips. "And I am happy, so happy with you… it's just sometimes those old fears creep back up."

"I know," Rachel kissed her again. "But we'll fight them together."

"I love you," Quinn husked.

"I love you too," Rachel kissed her again. "Now stop thinking about him and instead show me heaven," this time their lips collided together with such an intense passion that Quinn completely forgot everything bad and could only think about Rachel.

Which was everything good.

* * *

**A/N 2: The title of the chapter comes from the song Show Me Heaven by Jessica Andrews. **

**Just so you all know the Kitty vs. Jake vote final numbers were Kitty-61 and Jake-5. I thank you all for telling me your opinions and I hope it played out well for you. I was going to leave the Karley/Jarley stuff here. But I may bring them back time and again.**

**Up next: Russell's trial and Quinn and Rachel have to say goodbye at the beginning of their final school year. Stay tuned…**


	29. Ch 29: You Stood by Me and I Stood Tall

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 29: You Stood by Me, and I Stood Tall**

"_You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love _

_them in spite of the fact that they're not."_

_-Jodi Picoult; My Sister's Keeper_

_/_

Rachel woke up alone and she didn't have to look at the note that Quinn left to know where she was. She knew what today was; and she knew Quinn better than anybody.

She read Quinn's note anyway which did in fact confirm what she knew to be true. Quinn was running; but this time it was different… because this time she wanted Rachel to find her. A small smile crept over Rachel's face as she read through Quinn's letter.

_Hey beautiful,_

_I'm sorry if me not being there when you wake up disappoints you at all; it was not my intention. I just really needed some time alone inside my head before I face him again. I hope you understand. I'm not running to hide from my problems this time I swear. I am merely running to work through them. You are welcome to join me though; in fact I'd prefer it if you did. If you don't want to be a part of this Quinn Fabray pity party I truly understand. But if you do; you know where to find me, and if not I'll see you soon. I love you._

_ xx Quinn._

Rachel smiled at the sight of a small heart drawn after Quinn's name and she quickly got dressed. She did know where to find Quinn and it was a place both very familiar and very dear to her heart.

She parked her car in the McKinley High School parking lot, pulled a duffel bag out of the backseat, and jogged over to the football field where sure enough Quinn was running the track. She stood and watched for a few moments. Quinn was so beautiful when she was running.

Well, she was beautiful always.

But when she was running there was a sort of freedom that exuded from her. Rachel saw that look from Quinn only in few situations.

One was when she was running, one was when she was reading, and one was when she was looking at her.

She loved that fact that Quinn felt safe with her.

Quinn felt as safe with her as she did with a book or when she was running and that meant absolutely everything to Rachel.

But she knew Quinn was hurting right now and she knew that she would need a little bit of pushing before Rachel would be able to get her to open up about this; but as always she was up to the task.

/

Quinn didn't intend on needing an escape.

In fact when she went to bed the night before; wrapped up in the loving arms of her one and only she felt strong. She felt brave. And she felt as though she would be able to do this. She thought she would be able to go into that courtroom and face her father one more time.

And hopefully for the last time.

But when she woke up before dawn.

Before Rachel.

She was lying in Rachel's bed and thinking about all of the emotions her father has put her through since that fateful day that she came out to him; the day he literally threw her out of his life.

She was tired of him winning, she was tired of him getting the better of her, and she was tired of the fact that she was the one to let him win time and time again. She let him win because he knew the exact right thing to say to break her; and he said those things with that very intent and purpose. He took pleasure and pride in hurting her and she was angry with herself for letting him get to her.

_All. The. Damn. Time._

And even though she hated herself for it; she was still letting him win. She was letting his words, and thoughts, and hate; cloud her vision and all of her old insecurities came rushing back with a vengeance and she needed to get out, she needed to run, she needed to hide.

She needed to do what Quinn Fabray does best when she can't handle something.

She needed an escape.

As she got dressed she thought about just leaving; she knew Rachel would find her regardless but she didn't want to hurt her, or scare her. Like she had inadvertently done in the past so she scribbled out a quick note- so that Rachel could find her.

Well Rachel would find her anyway, she always did.

But the note was to show Rachel that she wanted to be found. That she needed Rachel to lean on, and to hold her, and to tell her that together they would make it through this. She wanted Rachel to find her… but she still needed the freedom that running offered her. It was always one of the ways for her to get out of her own head.

And she really needed that right then; so she leaned over the bed and kissed Rachel on the forehead before leaving the note beside her and heading out of the house.

* * *

Quinn had circled the far end of the track and was approaching the bleachers when she saw her beautiful, incredible girlfriend step onto the track and wait. As she caught up, she saw those eyes glistening with tears and she instantly felt bad.

"Rach… what-"

"You're beautiful Quinn," she saw Quinn smile shyly. "I mean you are just so gorgeous when you're like this."

"Like what?" Quinn wondered between heavy pants as she struggled to control her breathing. Rachel reached into her duffle bag, pulled out a towel and wrapped it around Quinn's neck; but she didn't release it and she saw the corners of Quinn's mouth turn up into a small grin.

"Like this… when you're running. You are just so at ease. I mean except for when it's angry running." Quinn chuckled at that but Rachel continued. "I mean I used to think that your way of dealing with stuff was so unhealthy but what I realized is that as long as you're not keeping this stuff bottled up inside of you then there is nothing wrong with running as an escape."

"I love you Rachel," she said finally controlling her breath but her stomach was battered with butterflies at Rachel's pure sweetness when the girl pulled out a water bottle and handed it to her. "I love that you know me so well," Rachel nodded. "You know when I need to be forced to talk about things and when I need time to wrap my own head around it. But mostly I love that you just get it," Rachel's smile widened. ""You just get… me." Rachel brought her arms around Quinn's neck and felt Quinn's arms glided around her waist.

"You get me too… and I love you for all those same reasons," she shrugged. "Well that and your ass," she felt sheer happiness spread throughout her body when Quinn laughed. "But in all seriousness Quinn… I understand that sometimes you're going to need to get away and I will always give you that, so long as you promise to always give me a chance to help you through it."

"I promise," Quinn said before ducking her head and capturing Rachel's lips in a kiss that had Rachel sighing into her mouth and playing with the short hairs at the base of her neck. When Quinn pulled away from her lips and stepped back; Rachel looked up into those shining hazel eyes and saw everything she needed to see.

"So are you ready to tell me what happened this morning that brought you here," Quinn nodded but didn't say anything. Instead she toyed with the cap of the water bottle because she didn't quite know how to put it into words.

"I'm ready to tell you but I don't exactly know how to vocalize it," she admitted and felt Rachel's warm hand cover her own hands which were still playing with the bottle and the cap.

"Come on," Rachel tugged her hands and pulled her over to the bleachers. She watched as Rachel smoothed out her skirt and sat down and then she looked up at Quinn while patting the bench next to her. "Then we will sit here quietly until you figure out how to say it… and if you can't then we'll go home and find something else to do until you find the words," Quinn stared at Rachel in awe.

God she was just so in love with this girl.

It took several moments of staring in wonder before Quinn joined her on the bench and looked deep into her eyes.

"You'd do that for me?" She asked with a shock; which Rachel was actually surprised she'd still hear from Quinn, even after all these years. She let that go in favor of reassuring Quinn- which she obviously needed right now. Quinn watched as Rachel merely nodded.

"Of course Quinn," she said simply. "I am, and will always be the best listener you have, and I will always be on your side, stand in your corner, and fight for you. So whenever you think you're ready… I'll be ready," she bit her lip as Quinn stared at her with mixture of unbridled passion, unwavering loyalty, and unconditional love.

And that look alone is why Rachel would always be hers.

"Sometimes," Quinn's quiet voice rang out after quite some time of silence between them. She met Rachel's eyes before continuing. "Sometimes I feel like I am strong enough to take on anything and anyone; especially when you're looking at me like you are right now," she saw Rachel blush and look away briefly but just like always those eyes found a way back to hers and that look was there again.

"And other times I feel like I am still that lonely and lost girl that had to change everything about herself just to feel good enough. You know sometimes I feel like head bitch, valedictorian, Ivy league Quinn Fabray who managed to get a girl like you to fall in love with me… and other times I feel like fat, ugly, loser Lucy Fabray who couldn't even get her own father to love her," Rachel saw tears fall from Quinn's eyes and it broke her heart. She had known that Russell was what was bothering Quinn but it still hurt to see Quinn like this.

It always had.

And it always would.

"Baby," Rachel inched closer, shifting on the bench to face Quinn and then she cupped her cheek. Quinn's eyes locked on hers and she sucked in a breath at the beauty of the moment. "I know that to you Quinn and Lucy are really two different people but to me they are just two different sides of the same amazing woman," she saw a smile creep up Quinn's face- however briefly- before continuing. "I love Quinn… I love everything about you and your name… especially moaning it," she winked and Quinn let out a giggle. "It's who you are, and I never want you to be anything other than what makes you happy… but I also don't think you should hate that Lucy is a part of you, it's a wonderful and beautiful part of who you are… deep in your soul Quinn, and you shouldn't hate that part of yourself because Lucy… is some of the best of you."

"Like what… like the side of me that hates who I am and thinks I'll never be good enough?" Quinn wiped her face as she fought tears again.

"No… like your empathy Quinn," Rachel said and Quinn's eyes widened. "Because of how you were treated you understand people better, you relate to them better, you feel their pain when they're lonely, and lost, and maybe not as sexy as others," Quinn nodded because she knew what Rachel was saying was true. "Look… I know that facing that part of your past is and will always be a very sore topic for you but what I am saying is that it shouldn't be. You should know that all of those things that you hated about Lucy are things that I love about Quinn." She watched as Quinn's smile widened. "Don't forget who you are baby because you…" she put her hand over Quinn's rapidly beating heart. "All of you… is the best person I know," she was going to say more but Quinn's lips were on hers, and Quinn's tongue was sliding across her bottom lip, and that was all she needed to feel to know her message was received.

As Rachel welcomed Quinn's tongue into her mouth she felt Quinn's hand slide down her back and over her ass as she lifted her into her lap. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and kissed her deeply. It was so hot, but over way too soon.

Rachel wanted more.

"We have a few hours," Quinn husked. "Want to make out in the back seat of your car," Rachel smirked and Quinn knew she was considering it. "Or under the bleachers?" She waggled her eyebrows and Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

"Or how about we stay right here and make out… I mean it's not like we go here," Quinn nodded and then tilted her head to the side and picked up where they had left off. Rachel's arms tightened around her neck and she tightened her own arms around Rachel's waist.

As they kissed Quinn knew she would be okay and she would make it through this day just fine.

She knew because Rachel's arms were always safe.

And Rachel arms were always her shelter.

And she knew without a shadow of a doubt that Rachel's arms would be there for her today before- like right now. During- where she knew their hands would be clasped together. And after- where she knew those arms would be a soft place to fall if and when her father got out of jail.

In Rachel's arms she was home.

Just like always.

* * *

It wasn't a trial like Quinn had expected it to be; well she didn't really know what to expect she just knew that facing her father again would be one of the harder things she has ever done. Four years ago when she last saw him she thought that would be the very last time she would have to ever look this man in the eyes.

She could feel Rachel's hand tight in hers, and her mother's arm looped through her other arm, and she had never been more grateful to have them than she was right now… as they were the only reasons she was remaining upright. She didn't know what to expect when she walked into that courtroom but she was again very grateful that her father was nowhere in sight.

_Yet._

"I got you baby," Rachel whispered and she looked over to see those perfect eyes staring into her soul. She smiled and nodded.

"I know Rachel, and you have no idea how happy I am to have you in my corner," she replied as they took their seats in the first row. Rachel leaned over and pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek and squeezed her hand tighter. Quinn smiled as Rachel's dads filed into the seats on Rachel's other side and her mom and Richard sat down on the seats beside her.

A few moments later she squeezed Rachel's hand so hard she knew that it hurt her; she'd apologize later. But she squeezed because after the judge and the attorneys walked in there was a guard that led her father into the room.

She squeezed Rachel's hand when his eyes landed on hers, causing her to immediately look to her lap.

She knew Rachel wasn't mad though because Rachel squeezed her hand right back. And she knew that was her way of telling that she was right there, like always.

Quinn felt stronger.

She wasn't about to let Russell Fabray get to her again; not after all she had done to overcome her fear of him. So she looked back up at him and what she saw was breathtaking.

_He was so different_.

Sure, the same hate was exuding from his eyes like it always had been; but he was different… physically. He was a different person. He didn't look strong, he didn't look distinguished.

He just looked old, unhealthy, and weak, and she realized again… maybe for the hundredth time that there was nothing to fear about of this man. He was literally nothing and she didn't know why she always let him get to her the way he did.

She sucked in a deep breath and locked her hazel eyes onto his, and then she felt the anger boiling inside of her stomach when he smiled.

He fucking smiled at her.

As he sat down and finally looked away from her she couldn't believe it; he still thought she was there to speak up on his behalf. Little did he know that she was there to do the exact opposite.

When the judge called her name and she had to get up on the stand she felt Rachel's hand loosen her grip but as she looked down into the amazing eyes of her equally amazing girlfriend she saw a cute little smirk before Rachel brought her hand to her lips and kissed it.

"You're the strongest person I know Quinn," Rachel said quietly and Quinn nodded.

She didn't feel strong.

But as she walked to the stand she pushed a tear out of her eye. She didn't want Russell to think that tear was in any way, shape, or form for him when it was actually a happy tear because Rachel just understood her.

_Better than anyone… ever_.

And when she sat down and faced the man that tried to ruin her time and again she realized she did feel strong. She felt stronger than him, because she was. She felt like she was better than him, because she was. And she felt more loved than him, because she definitely was. That was when her eyes landed on her family sitting there rooting for her.

She saw her mom with her unwavering loyalty. It took them a while to get to a point where they knew each other; but now they knew each other so well that they shared the same thought. And that thought was that he- Russell- was never good enough for either of them.

For any of them.

Then her eyes looked over at the three men that had each become more of a father to her than Russell had ever been. Richard, with the way he immediately stepped into her life as a man that could protect her… even before he was dating her mom. Hiram, with his quiet acceptance of everything that she is, and his equally quiet but unconditional love and support. And then Leroy…

Her relationship with Leroy was more true and real than that of her own dad.

At first she was afraid of him but she soon found out that he would be one of her best friends, and her biggest cheerleaders, and strongest advocates… everything a dad should be. She loved him, she loved them all.

And then she thought about Lucy; about the girl that would've done everything she could just to get her daddy to smile at her… hell to get anyone to smile at her. And now look at her; she has three dads, all of which were better men and certainly better fathers the man that actually created her; and they were smiling at her.

And then she looked back at her mom; there was a point in her life when she thought Judy was exactly the same as Russell, and she was happy to see that her mom was always… always in her corner she just wasn't vocal about it then, as she was fighting her own fears of Russell. And she was smiling at her.

And then her eyes landed on Rachel.

The girl she loved since she was fifteen and the girl she would love until the day she died. Rachel with her eyes, and her smile, and everything else about the girl that made her so grateful to be loved by her. Rachel loved her for all that she was; including Lucy.

Including her biggest fears, and the things she hated about herself; all the things that used to make her act out, and behave quite like her father… but Rachel loved her anyway; and she was smiling at her… rooting for her.

_Rachel was always rooting for her_.

And in that moment for the first time ever; Quinn realized that Lucy was loveable… because she was loved. She was loved by those five people sitting here today. She was loved by the people in New York and New Haven that couldn't be here. She was loved by all of her friends all over Lima right now.

_She was loved._

_And it had nothing to do with Russell fucking Fabray._

So she smile back at her family, she winked at her adorable girlfriend, and then her eyes locked on Russell and maybe- just maybe- she had a head bitch in charge grin on her face as she said the words that she knew would keep her father in jail… at least for a little while longer.

A fact which became even more evident when her father rose to his feet and started spouting more hate, and more threats right there for the lawyers, and for the judge… and for God to hear.

And as Quinn walked back toward her family with that same smile on her face while Russell was being- not so nicely- removed from the courtroom she had never felt so complete.

"I am loved," she whispered to Rachel as she was pulled into a fierce hug by the tiny girl.

"Hm," Rachel hummed as she pulled back to look into Quinn's eyes.

"When I was on that stand I knew you were right… I mean I always believed you but I never felt it until now," Rachel was still confused.

"Felt what?"

"I am loved, all of me… _Lucy_ is loved and she is a beautiful part of me that even Russell can't hurt anymore," Rachel nodded. "And he can't hurt her because she found the love she was always so desperately searching for."

"She sure did baby," Rachel held her tighter. "You were wonderful up there."

"It's because of you Rach… I mean you stood by me and I stood tall," Rachel withheld a smirk at the song lyric Quinn just quoted.

"I will always stand by you, Quinn." After that Rachel couldn't say anything more because Quinn's mouth was on hers. The kiss only stopped when Leroy cleared his throat and then Quinn looked up at her dad- the only one she'd ever need; well one of three- and she blushed.

"Sorry dad," she whispered; but they all knew she wasn't really sorry.

"C'mon kiddo," he draped his arm across her shoulder. "Let's go get something to eat… I'll buy the bacon," he teased and the laugh that Rachel heard Quinn let out filled her with joy. She loved hearing Quinn laugh… but this might've been the most free she had ever seen her girlfriend and she was suddenly very thankful that Russell wrote her that letter.

Because Quinn was finally and completely free of him and the hold he had over her confidence, Quinn was happy. Completely and truly happy and that was all Rachel had ever wanted.

* * *

"Where are we going Quinn?" Rachel said and Quinn knew she was slightly annoyed but at this moment she didn't care.

"It's a surprise," she answered and then giggled when she heard her girlfriend grumble at her. It was a week after her dad's hearing and it had been an amazing week. They had celebrated that night in the way that they always did. Then they spent the rest of the week in coital bliss and it was wonderful, but Quinn knew that Rachel was getting anxious.

The next day, they would be saying goodbye for their final year apart. When they first parted three summers ago she knew they were strong enough to make it as a couple but she also knew it wouldn't be easy… and it certainly hadn't been.

_But they had done it._

_And they'd do it again… for one more year_.

But she knew that Rachel hated the goodbyes; she hated them too. She wanted nothing more than to stay wrapped up in Rachel forever, and she couldn't wait until after graduation when she would move to New York and never leave Rachel's side again.

But right now they had one more night.

And Quinn planned on making it a perfect night for the perfect girl.

"Quinn," Rachel whined. "You know I hate surprises so why must you continue to torture me like this?"

"Because I can," she said with a wink; she heard Rachel huff again and saw out of the corner of her eye that the girl was now pouting with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I hate you."

"I know," Quinn replied knowing that wasn't true. It was quiet for several moments and then she giggled again when Rachel spoke.

"I don't really hate you."

"I know," Quinn repeated and Rachel saw her wink again. With that Rachel's stomach filled with butterflies and she cuddled closer to Quinn.

A few moments later when Quinn pulled up to the McKinley High football field Rachel's happiness was once again out the window.

"Quinn!" She shouted and her voice was full of that Rachel Berry disapproval. Quinn merely chuckled as she parked the car and pulled a bag out of the back. "Oh, no, no, no Quinn Fabray I do hope that you are not wishing to get lucky here…again. It was crazy the first time and I cannot even believe you would think to do this again. What has-"

"Rachel," she cut her off, but could only laugh when Rachel shook her had no and continued ranting again.

"No Quinn… I am not risking that again… I have my Broadway career to think about and stop smirking at me Quinn," she crossed her arms again. "And there had better not be a strap on in that bag."

"You're so sexy when you say strap on babe," Quinn laughed and Rachel huffed again.

"Quinn," she whined again and stomped her foot which was even more adorable since she was sitting down and stomping her foot.

"Relax Rachel," Quinn said. "Trust me… there is nothing dirty in this bag," Quinn got out of the car and walked around it. She opened Rachel's door and waited. "Trust me," she said again and Rachel couldn't help herself.

_Quinn had never once given her a reason not to_.

Rachel reluctantly gave Quinn her hand, and smiled as the girl helped her out of the car. She gasped when Quinn shut the door and then pushed her into it. Before she could protest however Quinn's lips were on hers and Quinn's tongue was in her mouth. She was always powerless against Quinn's kisses so instead of fighting she wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and kissed her back.

After several heated moments Quinn pulled back, pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, and handed it to Rachel.

"What's this?"

"Read it," she said and when Rachel still stared at her she continued. "It's literally a permission slip from the desk of Sue Sylvester giving us permission to be here right now," Rachel smiled and read through the note and saw that it was in fact a permission slip.

"Do you really think this is legit Quinn?"

"Well no," Quinn shrugged. "I don't think it'll hold up in court or anything but hopefully it'll scare any guards away that might try to stop us… Sue is pretty scary you know," Rachel giggled because _um yeah she was_. "So have no fear babe, I'm pretty sure your Broadway career is safe," Rachel giggled again and blushed. Quinn took Rachel by the hand and led her toward the football field carrying the bag in the other hand.

"So why'd you go through all this trouble, getting Sue involved when we could've gone anywhere?" As they neared the fifty yard line on the field Quinn stopped.

"Because this place is special Rach," she dropped the bag, opened it and pulled out a blanket. Rachel watched with a love struck expression on her face as Quinn laid out the blanket. She motioned for Rachel to sit; which she did.

"Right over there," Quinn pointed to the track near the bleachers. "That is where I told you that I was having a girl… and I said I love you for the first time," Rachel nodded. "She pointed to a different area of the track. "That is where you held me when I was running myself ragged after giving Beth up for adoption." Rachel's smiled widened at how far they had come since then. Then Quinn pointed to the field. "This is where you looked hot as fuck as McKinley High's sexiest football player," Rachel blushed. "And saved the football team's championship while also convincing the Unholy Trinity to choose glee," Rachel bit her lip as Quinn got down onto her knees and then sat down next to her. "And that," she pointed to the bleachers on the other side of the field. "That is where you saved me from the skanks and from getting lost inside myself again."

"I love you Quinn."

"This place is special babe," Rachel nodded.

"Oh and you forgot over there," Rachel pointed to where Quinn's car was parked. "That was where you fucked me on the hood of your car in the rain, and fulfilled some of our best fantasies," Quinn bit her lip.

"Mm hmm," and then Rachel attacked her with the sweetest of kisses. When Rachel pulled back Quinn reached for the bag and started to pull out some food containers. "I thought we could have a picnic and then I thought I'd sing to you and show you just how much these special places all over Lima mean to me… and how much all of our moments mean to me… and how much you- Rachel Berry- mean to me."

"Mm you singing… yes please," Rachel hummed and moved closer.

"But first we eat," Quinn said and saw the devilish glare flare in Rachel's eyes.

"Mm… first I eat," she reached for Quinn's shorts.

"Baby you said you didn't want-"

"I changed my mind," Rachel husked, pushed Quinn onto her back, and pulled her shorts and panties off at once; and Quinn let her head fall back against the blanket. She wasn't about to argue.

They'd get to the actual food eventually.

* * *

And they did get to the food.

After Rachel had a snack and then Quinn returned the favor; they ate and talked about the future and it was perfect.

As Quinn gathered up all the food containers Rachel stared at her with shining eyes so full of love, and she knew she would always be safe.

_And home._

_In those eyes._

When everything was cleaned up she pulled Rachel into her arms. Well she tried to pull Rachel into her arms but Rachel resisted.

"Mm, no Quinn… I believe I was promised a song, and you needs to get to that," Quinn smirked with her eyebrow arched and Rachel giggled. She knew she sounded a bit like Santana, and she also knew that often happened when she was trying to be intimidating.

"Well since you asked nicely," Quinn got to her feet and pulled her iPod out of her bag. Rachel leaned back on her hands and watched her girl work. Quinn took a deep breath and toyed with the iPod in her hand.

"Rachel… last week when I was on the stand at the hearing… I had a moment; it was one of those moments that you love so much. It was simple and not a huge deal but it was also one of those eye opening revelations that just changed everything." Rachel nodded because she knew what Quinn was getting at. She knew Quinn was referring to finally loving herself as much as she did. "And I also know that tomorrow is going to be one of those days that you hate so much," Rachel nodded. She hated the goodbyes.

"I hate them too… I know, you know I love you, and that there is nothing to fear by separating… with the exception of missing each other so very much," Rachel nodded again. "So consider this a thank you for always holding me up when I can't do it myself… and as a promise that nothing will ever come between us," she watched as Rachel's eyes shined with tears. She pressed the button on her iPod and an instrumental version of a song that Rachel wasn't familiar with started playing but once Quinn started singing it didn't matter that she didn't recognize it because Quinn was singing this beautiful love song to her; and that was all that mattered.

_Love that's worth fighting for  
That's what this is  
And how, how I could I want more  
Then the warmth of your kiss?  
No matter how many miles and dreams  
Come between us now  
In each step I take, with each prayer I make  
This love will live somehow_

Quinn saw that Rachel was crying but she wasn't worried; she knew they were happy tears.

_Let the mountains rise I will climb them all  
When my body's weak I will not fall  
Baby, come what may and I'll find a way to get through  
There's nothing that I won't do to loved by you_

_There will be lonely nights when you'll whisper my name_  
_Know on those lonely nights_  
_I'll be doing the same_  
_Should every star in the sky go out_  
_Just keep your faith alive_  
_We were meant to be this is destiny_  
_It cannot be denied_

Tears were pouring out of Rachel's eyes now as these words resonated so deeply with her fears and once again Quinn was putting those worries at ease.

Like she always does.

_Let the mountain rise I will climb them all  
When my body's weak I will not fall  
Baby, come what may and I'll find a way to get through  
There's nothing that I won't do to be loved by you_

_And even when we're worlds apart_  
_Just keep this promise in your heart_

_Let the mountain rise I will climb them all_  
_When my body 's weak I will not fall_  
_Baby, come what may and I'll find a way to get through_  
_There's nothing that I won't do_  
_There's nothing that I won't do_  
_There's nothing that I won't do to be loved by you_

_To be loved by you._

As the music faded on the song and Quinn's iPod started to play another she found herself being pulled down and into a kiss that not only proved how much she was loved by Rachel but also turned her the hell on.

"Mm," Quinn moaned when Rachel's lips moved from her mouth to her neck.

"Take me home Quinn," she said muffled as her tongue went back to work on marking what was hers… what would always be hers.

"Yes… yes home," Quinn tried to stand but Rachel pulled her back down and back into another kiss.

_Fuck it_- Quinn thought. They'd get home eventually.

And they did.

After making love on the McKinley High football field one more time.

And creating another one of Rachel's famous moments.

* * *

Rachel hated goodbyes… she fucking hated them.

And she was so thankful that this was the last time she'd have to do it; well they'd be saying goodbye all year long for two week intervals just like they had done for the last three years but this was the last fucking year she had to live like this.

And she was grateful for that.

This was going to be a good year; apart from the distance with Quinn. This was going to be a fun year, she was going to try new things and see what else besides music makes her tick.

It would be fun.

Especially the part where she'd share all that she'd learn with Quinn.

But the goodbye she had just shared with Quinn before getting onto her plane… that sucked.

_They always had._

_And they always would_.

But as she got into her seat and was tucking her carry on away; her phone buzzed.

She smiled when she saw Quinn's name light up her phone screen and she opened the text.

From Quinn: _I miss you already. Don't be sad though because in two weeks I promise I will do very dirty things to you all over your apartment_.

She laughed and then typed out a reply.

From Rachel: _I don't think Santana would like that_.

From Quinn: _She'd get over it_.

From Rachel: _Somehow I don't think it'll be that easy but thanks for always making me smile and I'm holding you to that promise xx_

From Quinn: _You can hold me to whatever you'd like Rachel Berry_.

"Attention passengers," a voice came over the intercom. "The pilot has asked that you now turn off all electronic devices." Rachel pouted and tapped out a text.

From Rachel: _I love you with everything inside of me my baby, but sadly I have to turn my phone off now._

She waited an extra few seconds because she knew she'd get one more.

From Quinn: _Okay; I'll talk to you soon and don't be surprised if when you turn your phone back on you have a special text from me ;) I love you little star. Text me when you land xx_

From Rachel: _Will do, love you too angel_.

And with that Rachel shut her phone off. She not only couldn't wait to be back in New York now… she also couldn't wait to see whatever naughty text Quinn was going to send her.

In the ladies room of the airport after reading Rachel's last text she proceeded to remove all of her clothes to take a picture of herself. She double checked that it was in fact Rachel's number before she it send with a naughty smirk on her face.

She knew that text would get her some good phone sex later and suddenly she couldn't wait to be in New Haven.

She got dressed, left the bathroom, and walked toward her gate.

* * *

By the time Rachel got off her plane and saw Quinn's hot naked body lighting up her phone screen she just wanted her. She was always so hot for Quinn, and seeing her naked never failed to get her going.

From Rachel: _I know you haven't landed yet you naughty girl but when you get back to your apartment be prepared for some Skype sex._

It was about an hour later when that Skype session finally happened.

And about an hour after that when Rachel heard a loud banging in the apartment outside of her room as she and Quinn talked on the phone.

"What was that?" She asked more to herself than Quinn.

"What was what babe?" Quinn wondered.

"I don't know it was a loud bang," she got up and walked toward the door. She picked up the bat that Kurt bought her when they first moved there, when she was worried all the time… but her worries went out the window when Santana confirmed what the noise was.

"Get your hobbit ass out here Berry… I gots news," Rachel heaved a deep sigh at the realization that it was just Santana. She dropped the baseball bat, and heard Quinn giggling into the phone having heard Santana's voice yelling.

"You had your bat didn't you?

"Shut up Quinn," Rachel opened her door to see what Santana was yelling about. She wanted to reprimand her for scaring the shit out of her but when she saw Santana smiling wider than she had ever seen her smile- w_ell other than when she is looking at Brittany_- all of the anger seeped out of her, and she smiled in return. She could see Brittany leaning against the couch practically bouncing with excitement for her girlfriend.

"Is that Quinn on the phone?" Santana wondered and when Rachel nodded her smile widened. "Awesome… put her on speaker."

"Okay, hang on a sec Quinn… Santana wants you on speaker."

"Okay," Rachel pushed the button.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah Santana," Quinn's voice rang through the apartment and Santana's smiled got impossibly bigger. She was so grateful that she was able to share this news first with her favorite people.

_And yes Rachel was definitely one of her favorite people._

"Okay so… something really huge happened to me today and I immediately found Brittany at work-"

"And she dragged me into the prop room and promptly fucked the daylights out of me," Brittany admitted with no shame. Santana, Rachel, and Quinn all blushed at her words but Brittany merely shrugged.

"Awesome Brittany," Rachel said. "But um… TMI okay," she saw Brittany staring at her with that innocent look in her eye; Rachel knew she was trying to figure out what she meant. Luckily Santana spoke and distracted Brittany.

"I will share this news with the rest of the nerds later but I wanted you two to be the first besides Britt to know," she said and watched Rachel put her hand to her heart.

"Aw, Santana I'm touched."

"Shut the fuck up Berry, you always ruin everything," Rachel laughed and so did Quinn… even Brittany did.

"So," Santana shouted bringing their attention back to her. "Today I got a call from a woman named Olivia; she was at the game last year and she heard me sing. She said that she was trying to get her bosses to sign off on allowing her to contact me, and they finally agreed. So as of this morning, I officially have a music manager who will be trying to get my name out there for gigs and hopefully one day a record deal," the loud squeal that came out of Rachel as she threw herself at Santana was nothing short of spectacular.

She used to think that Rachel was so selfish… she was glad she got to know the girl and found out just how wrong that thinking was.

"I am so, so, so, so proud of you Santana," she said and hugged her tight.

"Me too," Quinn's voice sounded from the phone. "And when I get there in two weeks I promise you a night on the town to celebrate."

"You sure you'll be able to keep your head out from between Berry's legs long enough?" Santana teased as both Brittany and Rachel swatted each of her arms. Quinn merely laughed.

Santana would never change.

And none of them really wanted her too.

"But how about until then," Quinn continued. "We enjoy some cuddle time together with our girls."

"That's a great idea Quinn," Santana pulled Brittany toward the couch.

"I have them sometimes," Rachel smiled at the phone before taking Quinn off speaker and holding the phone to her ear.

"You're off speaker baby and I love you so much," she whispered. "I love that even though you're not here you're still kind of here,'" she could practically hear Quinn's smile.

"I love you too and you're right I feel like I am there. And don't worry about my visit babe… I promise to spend more than an adequate amount of time with my head between your legs," Rachel giggled.

"Ooh Quinn it's so sexy when you use big words to describe how well you're going to fuck me," she heard Santana gagging in the background.

"Shut the fuck up Berry that shit is gross!"

"Oh please Santana it's basically the same thing you just said."

"It's not, because when I said it… it was just words… when you two say it; it's fucking nasty. Keep your dirty nasty sex talk to your own cuddle time… not during our group cuddles."

"That sounds like an orgy," Rachel said curling her lip.

"I always knew you wanted a piece of the Santana pie; shrimp."

"Ugh gross," Rachel curled her lip again. "You wish Santana… and I'll have you know that I am more than satisfied with Quinn's pie."

"Ugh fuck off… T.M.I. Rachel," she paused in between each letter. Rachel rolled her eyes and went back to her whispered sweet talk with Quinn as they got the movie started; she knew Quinn was watching the same movie in New Haven and it was wonderful.

Just as they all settled down to relax and enjoy each other's company Brittany's voice rang out and Rachel couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh I get it… too much information," she said and Santana patted her leg proudly. Rachel also beamed with pride.

Sometimes it took Brittany a while to catch up but she was every bit as smart as the rest of them.

"I love you Rachel," Quinn's voice said sweetly over the line and Rachel felt butterflies.

The same butterflies she felt the first time she saw Quinn, the first time she spoke to Quinn, the first time she touched Quinn, and every time since then.

And the same butterflies she hoped to have for years to come.

"I love you right back, angel."

* * *

**A/N: The song that Quinn sang to Rachel was To Be Loved by You by Winona Judd. And the title of the chapter comes from the song Because You Loved Me by Celine Dion.**

**Up next for this year: Rachel embarks on some new adventures that she never thought she'd do and learn and Quinn gets an offer that she really can't refuse. Enjoy their final year of college as they finally get it right while being apart.**


	30. Chapter 30: When I See You Smile

**A/N: Warning: Phone sex**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 30: When I See You Smile**

"_Taking no chances means wasting your dreams."_

_-Ellen Hopkins; Crank_

_/_

Quinn was rushing home from classes because she already had a ton of studying to do. Sometimes being a double major was like the worst thing ever.

She was only a couple of weeks into the school year and she was already overwhelmed but she knew she could handle it; she had always been able to handle school rather well. She also couldn't wait for the week to be over because when it was she would get to see her baby.

And as if she knew she was on Quinn's mind; her phone rang and Quinn smiled at the sight of Rachel's picture on her screen. She answered the call with the stupidest, smitten grin crossing her mouth.

"Hello baby."

"Mm, Quinn have I ever told you that there is nothing sexier than the sound of your heavy breathing. Especially over the phone line?" Quinn laughed at her silly girlfriend. "Wait, why are you breathing so heavily, and it better not be because you are touching yourself without me being involved." Quinn laughed harder.

"First of all, you're always involved in some way when I touch myself, and second of all no I'm not touching myself… yet," she added with desire in her tone.

"Mm, yet huh?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay so then why all the panting?"

"I'm not panting, I'm just breathing."

"You're panting."

"Okay fine… I had to run across campus because I had to talk to a professor about something before he took off for the day and now I'm walking home… briskly because it's cold as hell," she heard Rachel chuckle.

"Well I know that feeling I'm home now but I was just out… I don't like it. It's so early and it's already so cold… I want you here to warm me up."

"I know baby me too," Quinn whined.

"I wasn't trying to make you feel bad; I just miss you… I always do."

"Me too… but change of subject so that we don't get all sad and lonely; what do you say we warm ourselves up by looking at each other naked?" She practically purred the word naked and Rachel laughed.

"Sounds perfect… you home yet?"

"Just about," Quinn walked up to her building. They were chatting happily until Quinn opened the door to her apartment, her eyes widened, and a quiet but disgusted squeal came out of her mouth.

"What?" Rachel wondered. But Quinn couldn't speak all she could do was blink at the sight before her. She saw Sawyer, naked on the couch bouncing up and down on Puck.

"Aw, fuck yeah babe," Puck grunted and that was enough for Quinn. She squealed again, much louder this time causing Puck and Sawyer to both look at her. Quinn covered her face and ran into her room. As she ran past them; Sawyer was also blushing furiously; while Puck just laughed. Once she heard Quinn's door close she glared at him.

"Puck," she swatted his arm but he continued to laugh.

"What? It was funny."

"That was definitely not funny," she said in shock but the smile was creeping over her face as he continued to smirk. There was something so fucking adorable about his smirk and she found it irresistible.

"It was a little funny babe," she tried to remain embarrassed but Puck was still deep inside of her and she bit her lip when he thrust his hips up causing a moan to tumble from her lips.

"Oh fuck," her eyes rolled back. "Take me… to… not here," she struggled with the words as he continued to thrust into her. "Babe please," she begged and he nodded before claiming her lips in a kiss. He struggled a bit but he managed to stand up while remaining buried deep inside of her and she closed her legs around his waist as he carried her to her room.

/

Quinn ran across the apartment, into her room shutting the door behind her, and she closed her eyes to get those images out of her head. Meanwhile Rachel was a bit worried because she still hadn't explained.

"What's going on Quinn…are you okay?"

"Physically yes," she finally answered. "But I think my mind and eyes might be scarred for life."

"Why?"

"I just walked in on Sawyer and Puck… and they were… they were…"

"They were what?"

"Fucking," Quinn said and Rachel gasped. "On the couch," this time she heard Rachel giggling. "It was disturbing."

"Oh Quinn don't overreact I mean you've seen… you and Puck had sex so-"

"Really Rach, like I even remember that," she said and Rachel couldn't help but smile smugly over that fact. "But I didn't see him anyway, I saw Sawyer naked… like," she curled her lip. "Like bouncing on him."

"I'm sorry babe I didn't hear anything after you saw Sawyer naked," she could tell Rachel was jealous and even after all this time she still kind of liked it.

"Come on Rachel really," Quinn moved away from the door and fell onto her bed. "She does nothing for me."

"She better not," Rachel said. "So do you um… still want to…"

"Sorry baby but not really… seeing what I just saw kind of turned me off." Rachel laughed. "It's not funny."

"It's kind of funny," she could practically hear Quinn pouting. "Like don't ever tell Santana that seeing hetero sex is an instant turn off for you because she would parade it in front of you at all times so that you'd keep your hands off of me around her," Quinn thought about that and knew she was right.

"I know right and she'd make all kinds of comments about how gay I am that even the sight of penis turns me off."

"You are pretty gay Quinn," Rachel teased.

"Oh like you're any less gay," she responded and Rachel couldn't say anything because Quinn was right… boy parts are kind of gross.

"And it's not so much hetero sex I think it's just the Puck factor."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you Quinn?" Rachel asked with adoration.

"A few times," silence hung between them for a moment. "So have you decided what you want to do first on your list of new things to try?"

"I was thinking photography," Rachel said honestly. "I mean I know you're kind of wonderful at it but I want to try my hand at it as well."

"Yeah and you were the one who took those amazing pictures of me and Beth that I love so much," Rachel beamed into the phone. "So are you going to just shoot New York or what?"

"I don't know I was thinking about it but I also want to try out stuff with lights and shadows… Cassie said I could use the studio and that room has amazing lighting that I think would be a great photography project for me."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you Rachel?"

"Once or twice," Rachel said with a giggle.

"So what do you say we have a movie date," Quinn suggested at the same time a knock was heard on her door.

"Sounds great babe," Rachel got to her feet. "There is someone knocking at my door."

"Oh… don't forget your bat."

"Fuck you Quinn."

"You will at the end of the week… and often."

"Mm, sounds wonderful but I want to get some too."

"You will… often," Quinn said and Rachel chuckled as she peeked through the peephole.

"It's Brody."

"Tell him I said hi," Quinn said as Rachel opened the door.

"Hey Brody I-" her words were caught in her throat as she saw his tear streaked face.

"Hey Rach, can I come in?" He asked but was already inside and walking toward the couch. She watched as he slumped onto it and leaned his elbows on his knees holding his head in his hand.

"Hey babe, he seems upset about something… can I call you later?"

"You better, and I expect some loving," she said purring again and Rachel nodded even though she knew Quinn couldn't see her.

"It's a date and good luck with Sawyer and Puck."

"I'm not going out there," Quinn said and the way she sounded, was so adorable. "But you take care of your friend and I'll study until you're mine again."

"I'm always yours."

"Good answer," Quinn blew a kiss into the phone before ending the call. Rachel stared at her phone for a second before she took a deep breath and walked over to the couch. She sat beside Brody and patted his arm.

"What's going on?"

"She broke up with me… Jill," he said after a sob and Rachel nodded because she knew what he meant. "Why am I so unlovable?" He looked up at her and the look on his face melted her heart.

"You're not… sweetie you're perfect and it's their loss," she reassured and then he fell into her arms crying again. She held him and let him cry it out. When he had shed all the tears he sat back against the couch and wiped his face.

"God I'm such a girl sometimes… I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize I like girls," she said and he laughed at that and met her eyes. "But seriously I love it when guys… men aren't afraid to show their feelings, and show their pain so please Brody don't apologize for being hurt or for turning to me… it's what friends are for."

"I'm through with dating," he said with an exaggerated huff.

"I think that maybe that might be a good idea," when his eyes landed on her again she shrugged. "At least for a little while… take some time to yourself and let your heart heal before you start dating some new random girl and until then you have me to talk to… I miss Quinn like all the time."

"Yeah I know," he said with a chuckle. "You tell me all the time." With that she swatted his arm. "But you're right."

"Naturally," she said arrogantly and it got him to laugh again. "But seriously, this is what we're going to do… you're going to tell me all about what happened while we eat ice cream, and don't worry we have the real stuff too," he smirked. "And then we're going to cuddle and watch chick movies until you feel better," he smiled and nodded and she got up. "Oh but keep your hands to yourself or Quinn will rip them off."

"I know," he said with a laugh.

"No but she really will."

"I know," he repeated and this time there was no laugh and a tiny bit of fear in his eyes. "Trust me Rachel… I know, my hands and every inch of me will remain a perfect gentleman if for nothing more than because I'd be afraid for my life," this time she laughed and headed to the kitchen. "But hey Rach," she looked back. "Bu even without the fear of death or dismemberment at the hands of Quinn I'd still remain a perfect gentleman because I respect you," she smiled and nodded.

"I'll be right back and then we can get our cuddle on." As she walked into the kitchen she sent a quick text to Quinn.

From Rachel: _Jill broke up with him and he's pretty upset. We're going to eat ice cream, watch girly movies and cuddle. But don't worry I already reminded him that all of this, is all of yours._

Quinn laughed when she read the text and then sent one of her own.

From Quinn: _Good and I'm glad you warned him but baby I trust you so you didn't have to… but I'm glad you did._

From Rachel: _Of course I did. We're still on for sexy times later right? ;) _

From Quinn: _We are. But did I read that right? You said you're watching girly movies with him right?_

From Rachel: _I did._

From Quinn: _Are you sure he's not gay?_

Rachel laughed when she read that.

From Rachel: _Quinn you know he's not gay he ogles us all the time. And that is a really nasty stereotype I can't-_

Before she could finish typing; another text came through that had her giggling.

From Quinn: _Relax baby I was only joking you can calm down your rant._

_Oh, how Quinn knew her so well_.

She erased the second half of the text and Quinn laughed when she received it.

From Rachel: _Quinn you know he's not gay he ogles us all the time._

From Quinn:_ Just because you erased your rant doesn't mean I was wrong. Enjoy your movie with Brody and tell him I'm sorry about Jill and also to keep his hands to himself or I'll rip them off._

Again Rachel laughed.

From Rachel: _I love you._

From Quinn: _Good thing or all this love I have for you would be a waste. Talk to you (naked) soon._

Rachel tucked her phone away with another laugh and pulled out the ice cream and joined Brody so he could vent about his break up and hopefully start to feel better.

* * *

Quinn decided to be brave, and face the possible visual violation she might encounter and she left her bedroom. She was peeking around the edge of her door and she breathed a sigh of relief when Sawyer was sitting on the couch, fully dressed with Puck nowhere in sight.

"Oh thank god," she said with a sigh and walked toward Sawyer who was giggling but also blushing profusely.

"Oh whatever Q… because meeting Rachel for the first time after walking in to see your face buried between her legs was fun for me," Quinn blushed bright but nodded as she took a seat on the couch next to Sawyer.

"I guess you're right."

"You bet your ass I'm right… and I'm actually surprised that this hasn't happened sooner," she said and Quinn thought about how true that actually was. They had effectively managed to live together for three years without seeing the other one in a compromising position- with the exception of the first time she met Rachel- and considering how much she and Rachel liked it against doors was really surprising.

"Yeah, but this wouldn't have happened at all; if you didn't get your shit together and managed to not fail out of school, your father would be so proud."

"Fuck you." Quinn laughed. "And it's your own fault anyway. You tutored md all summer," Quinn nodded and then got serious.

"All kidding aside, how are you with the…" she trailed off because she knew Sawyer's panic attacks were something that she was quite ashamed of; even though all summer she watched her work through them. It amazed her how she didn't know all the time that Sawyer kept it hidden.

Either she was really good at controlling them before and lost control once Quinn knew; or she was really good at controlling them and knew she was safe with Quinn and didn't have to hide it anymore.

Quinn didn't know.

And she didn't care.

So long as Sawyer was comfortable with her and getting through her issues with relative ease.

"You can say it Quinn… it's not a dirty word."

"Well see that is where my fucked up childhood comes in to play," Sawyer arched her eyebrow. "The way I was raised was to believe that you hid anything wrong about yourself to keep up appearances. You hid it whenever you were hurt, or angry, or sad. The Fabray's didn't show emotions because emotions were weak." At some point during Quinn's rant Sawyer had curled her lip. Quinn shrugged when she noticed it. "It's something I'm working on… I've gotten lots better."

"So that is why you run when things get tough," Quinn nodded once. "Dude your family is all kinds of fucked up and that's coming from a girl with serious daddy issues."

"Birds of a feather right?" Quinn asked and saw her friend nod and chuckle. "And yeah it was bad… but things are good now. My dad is in jail and he will be for quite a bit longer after his outburst in court. And my mom is really wonderful once she stopped fearing my dad too."

"Yeah your mom is awesome… and my dad is nowhere near the piece of shit your dad is," Quinn looked down. "I'm sorry I-" she reached for Quinn's hand and Quinn looked up at her again.

"It's fine Sawyer, he is a piece of shit and from the few times I met your dad I know he is nothing like mine."

"Yeah my dad is a bit of a tyrant, well he was, he's better now… but deep down in his heart, he is a really good man." Quinn smiled sadly and Sawyer knew she was making her feel bad that she got dealt a shit hand in the daddy department so she changed the subject.

"But anyway back to me," that got Quinn to laugh and she felt good about that. "You can say it Quinn… I'm not afraid of it anymore."

"Are the panic attacks getting better?"

"They are," she admitted. "I think a good part of me handling this better came from the sense of relief I now have."

"Relief?"

"Yeah I mean," she fiddled her hands nervously and this time it was Quinn's turn to reach out to her friend. "Once you found out… it was like a huge weight was lifted. Just knowing that if need be I could fall apart around you made it easier to handle stress. It's amazing what happens when you realize you have nothing to hide anymore… it's then that you're free. You know?"

"Yeah," Quinn said honestly, because she did know. "When I was ready to come out as gay it was like the biggest relief ever. Rachel wasn't ready and it caused a little bit of trouble for us but I wasn't going to rush her. Just knowing I was okay with… just knowing that if someone found out my secret it wasn't the end of the world because I honestly didn't care. I wanted people to know."

"So you do get it then?"

"Yeah it's like the moment you stop letting your secret suffocate you is when you realize that it doesn't have to be a secret at all."

"Exactly," Sawyer said with a heavy sigh because Quinn did get it. "Once you found out I felt like I didn't need to hide it anymore which made my stress levels go down which in turn made the panic attacks happen less frequently."

"Well I'm glad I could help."

"You did so much for me Quinn," she said truthfully. "Between holding me that day that I fell apart to tutoring me so that I didn't have a reason to fall apart; I went home to my parents and told them everything. I told them about the attacks… I told Puck too."

"Good."

"It's just so much easier to deal with now that I know it doesn't make me weak and that I don't have to be tough all the damn time."

"Are you saying I'm your hero," Quinn teased.

"And then you fucking ruined it." They both laughed at that. "So Puck went out to get some food, we're going to have dinner and a movie… would you like to join us?"

"That depends… are you two going to behave?"

"No," Sawyer admitted and saw Quinn's lip curl again. "I was just kidding we will be perfectly appropriate."

"Well in that case I'd love to… I'm just going to jump in the shower first."

"Why did you get all _dirty _with Rachel?" She purred the word dirty and Quinn again curled her lip.

"No that's later," she teased right back and turned on her heel toward the bathroom.

* * *

Rachel was lying in her bed waiting for Quinn to call. She had spent most of the evening hanging out with Brody and she was pretty sure that by the time he went home he was feeling better.

He looked better.

He was even talking about finding another girl which she promptly talked him out of… again.

She was lost in her own thoughts when her ringing phone brought her around; especially when she saw it was Quinn's name lighting up the screen. A naughty smile overtook her face as she answered it.

"Hello Quinn."

"What are you wearing?" Quinn's voice was husky and Rachel was instantly turned on. Rachel looked down at what she was wearing and decided it would be more fun to be honest.

"I'm wearing boy shorts, my Yale sweatshirt, and…" she heard Quinn's breathing quicken as the images ran through her mind, and she withheld a moan at the sound. "And that's pretty much it."

"No bra?"

"Nope," Rachel popped the P.

"Take it off," Quinn demanded and Rachel's boy shorts became wetter. She loved demanding Quinn; but that didn't mean she still couldn't tease.

She loved teasing Quinn.

"Take what off baby," she hummed and Quinn growled causing her arousal to spike again.

"All of it Rachel."

"Okay," she said and Quinn could hear the shuffling as she did what she was told. She wasn't always so demanding but she really did get off on it sometimes especially because Rachel was always so willing to play any role in the bedroom. She heard Rachel's heavy sigh into the phone before she heard her speak, and there was something incredibly hot about Rachel Berry breathing like that.

She was instantly wet.

"All done babe… I'm naked and dripping for you," Rachel purred. "What do you want me to do now?"

"Fuck," Quinn moaned; her hand was in her panties and was already rubbing circles on her clit. Rachel could tell. She bit back to moan it caused.

"What are you doing Quinn?"

"I'm touching myself," she answered honestly and started to rub even more furiously.

"What are you doing? Use your words Quinn."

"I'm using two fingers to rub circles on my clit… just wishing… just aching for it to be your fingers. I need you Rachel."

"What do you need?"

"Your fingers deep inside me while that," she panted. "While that gift of a mouth is licking and sucking on my nipple."

"Oh god Quinn," Rachel moaned and was now touching herself. The power play was gone and instead they were just feeling each other.

_Well feeling themselves but pretending it was each other_.

"Rachel… fuck me please," Quinn begged.

"Do it… put your fingers inside, pretend it's me," Rachel husked. "Go slow, the way I would I like to-"

"Be the biggest fucking tease ever," Quinn cut her off and Rachel chuckled.

"Yeah… but I also like to feel you tighten around my fingers. Go slow Quinn, pretend those fingers are mine."

"Oh fuck yeah Rachel," she breathed out as she pushed her fingers slowly into herself.

"You like that Quinn, you like my fingers inside you?" She heard Quinn moan. "Because I love it babe, I love how you feel. I love how wet you always are for me-"

"Oh fuck Rachel more," Quinn begged again and Rachel wasn't sure if she wanted more words or if she was waiting for instructions. So Rachel did both.

"Go faster baby; fuck yourself hard and deep like I do." She heard Quinn moaning and panting and knew she was following instructions. "I love being so deep inside of you Quinn… you always feel so good. I feel you clinch around my fingers and it drives me crazy. I mean just hearing you do it to yourself is getting me so fucking wet babe."

"Oh god yeah Rachel don't ever stop talking," Quinn was close Rachel could tell.

"I want to do more than fuck you though. I want to lick up every last drop you have to offer and then do it again and again. I want to eat you out all day and night long Quinn."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes," Quinn was shouting and Rachel knew she was coming.

"That's it baby… come for me… drench those fingers Quinn," and that was all it took for Quinn to fall off the edge.

"OH fuck me Rachel! OH fuck, I love you," Quinn's back arched, her toes curled, and she did in fact drench her hand. Rachel followed shortly after because she had also been fucking herself the whole time.

All that was heard for quite a while was the sound of them both panting as they came back to Earth.

"Wow," Quinn said with a breathless whimper.

"Uh huh," came Rachel's equally drained voice.

"That was…" Quinn trailed off because words were hard when she was still twitching through aftershocks, while Rachel merely nodded.

"That was…" Quinn tried again after a few moments of nothing but breathing filling the silence.

"Yeah it was," Rachel finished. They didn't need to say the words for either of them to know what was meant. "I love you too Quinn," Rachel finished and Quinn smiled like a dope into the phone.

"So that um… that didn't turn out the way I had intended," Quinn said with an embarrassed giggle.

"Yeah," Rachel agreed. "I mean, not that I'm complaining because that was one hell of an orgasm but that ended very differently than how it began," she smiled when Quinn giggled again. "What happened?"

"I don't know really… I just, I heard the rustling as you got naked and all I could think about was watching you doing that and then I touched myself and as soon as I started to do that I was a goner and then your words… your fucking words Rachel," Quinn knew that the laughing she heard from Rachel was because she was rambling but she didn't care. "You always say I'm good with words but you sweetie are a master at dirty talk."

"So are you love," Rachel assured her.

"Am I?"

"Um… yeah," she answered with a _well duh_ tone and Quinn giggled again.

"Want to test that theory?" Quinn nearly growled.

"Are you suggesting we go again?" Rachel teased but she already felt turned on again.

"Yes but this time… I want to see it," Quinn told her. "Get your computer because I want to see you fuck yourself this time."

"Only if you promise to do it too?"

"Rachel I started touching myself at the thought of you naked what do you think is going to happen if I'm watching it?"

"Good point," Rachel reached for her laptop and was happy it was within reaching distance because she was sure her legs wouldn't hold her up right now. "You ready?"

"So ready babe," Quinn replied.

And several hours, and several rounds later both girls fell asleep as they whispered words of love over the phone.

It was perfect.

Well as perfect as it could get with them still being 83.3 miles apart.

* * *

The next day Rachel found herself standing in the dance room of her former nemesis but now favorite teacher at NYADA. Last year when Rachel quit as Cassie's T.A. Cassie suggested trying her hand at photography maybe using the dance room's incredible lighting and Rachel decided to take her advice. She had even borrowed Quinn's camera for the occasion.

Quinn agreed of course on the condition that she would get to keep any of the pictures that she was sure she'd fall in love with.

And also because she was completely whipped.

And Rachel agreed because… well she was also pretty whipped herself. It was kind of a wonderful feeling to know that by just a small gesture, or an easy compromise she could make the person she loved more than anything; immensely happy.

And if that meant she was whipped then she was completely fine with it.

And she knew that Quinn felt the same way about it.

Her phone buzzed and she didn't even have to look at it to know who it was from. Quinn knew she was going to be doing this today and Quinn may have even been a bit more excited about it than she was.

She opened her phone and beamed.

From Quinn: _I'm so proud of you Rachel. The fact that you're willing to step out of your comfort zone with the pure purpose to do nothing but learn something new is so amazing. And also highly arousing. Is it Friday yet?_

Rachel giggled, she loved making Quinn proud. She also loved turning her on; their activities the night before was a case in point. She tapped out a quick reply.

From Rachel: _Thank you baby and I love you so much. I am scared about trying these new things but it's also exiting. I can't wait to do new things with you._

From Quinn: _I can't wait to do you ;) Did I mention I'm hot for you? Also did I mention that I can't wait until Friday?_

From Rachel: _You may have. I can't wait either. _

From Rachel: _Oh and I'm hot for you too. Like… always._

From Quinn: _Haha, okay babe I'll let you get to it. You're going to be brilliant at it; you are with everything else you do… especially me ;)_

From Quinn: _Sorry I've had a lot of caffeine today. Call me when you're done._

From Rachel: _Don't ever apologize for hitting on me; and will do. I love you baby._

From Quinn: _Love you more._

From Rachel: _Impossible._

From Quinn: _We'll argue about this later; have fun xx_

From Rachel: _xx_

After sending that last text she tucked her phone into her pocket and pulled out Quinn's camera. They had spent a few hours one day this summer practicing how to work it; which led to some naughty and slightly incriminating photos; which then led to Quinn fucking her from behind against the door with the strap on.

So needless to say she had good memories of this camera.

Oh and those photos.

She was going to have to dig them out of her closet and use them as a prop for her phone call with Quinn tonight. She shook her mind of the dirty thoughts and turned the camera on. She studied the room.

Cassie was right this room was perfect for shadow and light photography and she hoped to get some shots she knew Quinn would like so she could give them to her.

Rachel had taken a few hundred shots; and thanked Barbra that the memory card was large because she was having so much fun she didn't want to stop; however a few moments later she did stop.

And she stopped because Cassie slammed into the room without even noticing Rachel. She stormed over to her desk and pulled out a large bottle of alcohol and started to drink from it. Rachel who had turned and watched her do this gasped when she saw that bottle.

Having heard the gasp, Cassie lowered the bottle and met Rachel's startled eyes.

"Oh fucking hell… this is just perfect. What the hell are you doing here Rachel? I thought you quit on me?" She nearly shouted and glared at Rachel who was walking closer to her.

"You told me to keep the key so that I could use the studio," she held up Quinn's camera. "I took your suggestion." She watched as realization settled on Cassie's face as she remembered. "Are-Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just got this," she grumbled as she shoved a battered envelope into Rachel's hand and took another swig from her bottle. Rachel carefully pulled the contents of the envelope out and instantly knew why Cassie was upset.

It was an invitation to Shelby's wedding.

Rachel had talked with Shelby over the phone during the summer when Shelby asked if early December was too soon for her and Quinn to be bridesmaids and of course she and Quinn both agreed. She had yet to see the invitations though.

Though she did go dress shopping with her mother the other day and she hadn't mentioned that she would be inviting Cassie. But why would she? It's not like she knew Cassie was still very much hung up on her.

But she did understand Cassie's pain.

"I'm sorry Cassie I really-"

"Why didn't you fucking warn me Rachel?"

"I-I didn't know."

"Bullshit… I call bullshit; you didn't know your mother was getting married."

"No, I mean yes… I knew she was getting married but I didn't know she was going to invite you," again she watched as realization washed over her face. "I mean you didn't tell her you were still into her when-"

"No… I was going to that day after we got drunk and made out like teenagers," Rachel curled her lip at the memory. "But then she told me she was hung up on a guy and she was sorry for leading me on… I told her it was cool. I mean what was I supposed to do? Tell her I've loved her since college. Fucking fuck! I hate this fucking shit!"

"You could always regretfully decline," Rachel tried. "I mean I know mom wouldn't be upset if you said you had something to do," Cassie's shoulders slumped and Rachel could tell she was contemplating it.

"I can't… I need to fucking get over this woman," Cassie grumbled again. "Maybe if I go I can finally get some closure," Rachel nodded but didn't say anything. "Come on Rachel let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"I need a drink," she said and Rachel smirked because she had a drink in her hand. Cassie saw her eyes move over the bottle and she held it up. "I mean… yeah I shouldn't be drinking here, I could lose my job," Rachel's eyebrows arched in a way that said _you think?_ But she said nothing. "So let's go find a bar open this early… and I'll buy you a drink."

"Well I can't," Rachel said.

"What do you mean you can't… if it's school, skipping one class won't kill you."

"No it's not that… I'm free but I um, I didn't bring my fake ID with me… I'd have to go home first."

"Fake?" Cassie wondered with shock and Rachel nodded. "You're in your final fucking year of college and you're not twenty one… what are you some kind of genius?"

"Ha… well yeah," Rachel said arrogantly and Cassie shook her head no. "Well no not exactly… I turn twenty one in December but I did start school earlier than most kids."

"How? Like I thought there were rules against it."

"I don't know… think my dads pulled some strings, I'm really not sure but I'm always the youngest and… wait that is not the point."

"No it's not," Cassie smirked and waited for her to actually make her point.

"I'll stop by my apartment and grab the fake ID and then I'll meet you wherever you want."

"Nah it's cool kid… I'll be fine by myself."

"No, you most certainly will not. No one should be alone when they're upset, let me just get my ID and-"

"I got a better idea," Cassie said and walked toward the door. Rachel quickly packed her things as Cassie continued. "We'll hit up a liquor store and walk around the park with our alcohol hid discreetly in paper bags," Rachel laughed as she joined her. She thought Cassie was joking but she seemed pretty serious. "What it works for the homeless people?" She said pushing Rachel out of the door.

Rachel tapped out a quick text to Quinn.

From Rachel: _I'm about to do some public drinking with Cassie. I'll explain later but if I get arrested please pay whoever you need to pay so this doesn't affect my future Broadway career._

Quinn laughed that Rachel was still more concerned with her career than actually going to jail. She loved her so much.

From Quinn: _I will do whatever it takes. Just be safe and explain to me later why in the hell you're drinking with your teacher. And if she so much as looks at you funny I will break her face._

From Rachel: _Fuck Quinn, I love it when you get jealous. It's so hot, I want you… like right this second._

From Quinn: _Me too… but be patient my love, you'll see me soon enough._

From Rachel: _And I'm going to touch you so much… I love you xx_

From Quinn: _Can't wait for that then, and I love you too_.

* * *

Rachel slumped to the couch after a long day of classes. It was finally Friday and she was finally going to get to see Quinn in a little while. She was so tired and just wanted to sleep. She went home and heard through the door that Santana and Brittany were doing something against the wall and she didn't even bother to see in which state of undress they were in; she just went next door.

No one was home so she took out the key that Kurt had given her back when Santana and Brittany were having their week long fuck fest. She was sitting there with her head back against their couch resting. She was waiting for Quinn to call when she was close so she could pick her up at the train station; when Mike entered the house. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Hey Rach," he greeted. "Let me guess Santana and Brittany are celebrating something." She nodded and he joined her on the couch. She instantly cuddled into his side. He smiled, and draped his arm across her shoulder. "So you really miss Quinn then?"

"Yeah how'd you know?" She met his eyes.

"It's cool Rach, but you always getting particularly cuddly when you're missing her," she tried to push off of him but he held firm. "I said it was cool," she smiled and relaxed again.

"Thank Mike… so how are you?"

"I'm good, my professor at Julliard said he wants me to start auditioning for stuff outside of school so maybe I might just be joining you on Broadway one day Miss Rachel Berry."

"Ooh I'd love that Mike," she met his eyes again. "Which reminds me… this year as you know I am trying to do new things to discover what else- besides music- interests me."

"Oh yeah Tina told me you took a cooking class with her."

"Did she like it?"

"Yeah she said it's nice knowing how to cook more than just Asian food… even if it was a vegan cooking class."

"Hey she agreed it would be fine because it was easier for her to add meat to any recipes that we learned than it would be for me to substitute if it was a regular cooking class."

"No I know, she wasn't complaining she actually said it was really fun hanging out with you."

"Yeah it was a blast," Rachel agreed. "Which brings me back to my original point… I want to try new things this year but I want each and every one of my friends to do something new with me."

"And what do you want me to do?"

"Well I was discussing this with Brittany and she runs a hip hop dance class at her job so I was wondering if you'd like to join us," she watched his eyes light up. "It'll be just like the old days a Mike and Brittany dance break with a little bit of Rachel Berry thrown in there."

"That sounds awesome, I'm in. When are we doing this?"

"It'll have to be in Brittany's free time but I'm sure we'll figure it out," he nodded.

"Yeah we will… this sounds like so much fun Rachel thanks for including me," he said sincerely and her eyes met his.

"Of course Mike… there is no one better to learn from than you and Brittany," he beamed at that because the one thing he loved as much as dancing and- of course- Tina; was teaching others how to dance.

Their quiet conversation was interrupted by a loud squeal as Kurt came running into the house followed closely by Blaine and Tina.

"Oh my God!" He shouted. "You guys will never guess what just happened to me!" Both Rachel and Mike had gotten to their feet at his words and were waiting with bated breath. Kurt was catching his breath before sharing the good news with his friends; but Rachel was just as impatient as ever.

"What is it Kurt?"

"I was just cast in an off Broadway… I mean very off Broadway but still production of Rent," he eyes locked on Rachel's as he finished and then he was tackled by her and she was squealing with excitement.

"Oh Barbra, Kurt this is so exciting! I am so proud of you!" She finally released her hold on him and then Mike hugged him as well.

"Congrats bro," Mike said and Kurt smiled into his shoulder.

"Thanks." When Mike released him Kurt let out his own squeal. "Oh… oh I gotta call my dad," he took three steps before turning to his room. "But get ready to party tonight guys because the first round is on me at _Callbacks_," he said before turning into his room dialing his father's number.

"Were you both with him when he got the call?" Rachel wondered.

"No I was," Tina admitted. "We were getting coffee and waiting for Blaine when he got it… he screamed so loud it was wonderful."

"That's so great. I am so happy for him." A knock was heard on the door as Rachel spoke and Blaine went to answer it. Her eyes widened and another squeal fell out of her mouth when she saw Quinn standing there. "Quinn!" She shouted and nearly flew into her arms; almost tackling her as well." She kissed Quinn all over her face and stopped at her lips.

"Hi baby," Quinn managed to say in between assaulting kisses.

"I thought I was picking you up?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"You did," Rachel said before claiming Quinn's lips in another heated kiss. As Quinn's tongue pushed deep into her mouth she knew she needed to get to a bed as soon as fucking possible. She reluctantly pulled away from Quinn's lips and spoke to the others; but she didn't take her eyes off of Quinn.

"We'll um… see you guys later to celebrate, but right now we're…" she trailed off as she pushed Quinn out into the hallway and closed the door behind her. Her lips were on Quinn's again as soon as it was shut and she was backing Quinn into the wall next to her own apartment door.

"What," kiss. "What um… fuck Rach," Quinn moaned when she felt Rachel's tongue glide along her own. Her back hit the wall with a thud and Rachel's fingers were tangled in her hair as Rachel sucked on her tongue. Her hands slid down and over that magnificent ass. This time when Rachel pulled off her lips and started to kiss and suck her neck she finally could speak. "What are we celebrating?"

"Kurt being awesome," she said and went back to sucking.

"More please," Quinn husked and Rachel pulled off her neck. She opened the door and pulled Quinn into the house. She was very glad that Santana and Brittany were now in their bedroom moaning like crazy. She pushed Quinn into her bedroom and onto her bed.

"Rachel what-"

"You said you wanted more," Quinn smiled at that.

"Oh I do… but I meant I wanted more information about Kurt."

"Oh… Oh right Kurt… sorry sometimes I can't concentrate when your incredible skin is in my mouth."

"Mm," Quinn hummed and suddenly she didn't care about Kurt's news… she'd find out later when they celebrated right now all she cared about was the sexy girl that was straddling her and writhing with need. She quickly flipped them over and Rachel's back hit the mattress with a dull thud.

"Yeah baby… I need you," she moaned as Quinn yanked her pants and panties off. Quinn watched as Rachel opened her legs wide. As Quinn lowered her face between those endless legs she smirked. She was about to do some celebrating of her own.

"You're about to get me," she promised. Rachel smiled and it took Quinn's breath away. "Baby when I see you smile," she said with a heavy sigh. "It just makes me complete." She watched as Rachel's already beaming smile widened.

"When I see you smile I feel the same way… now be a good girl and…" she pushed Quinn's head down until she was within inches of that dripping sex, she looked deep into those dark hazel eyes, and she smirked. "…eat me out and you'll see nothing but smiles all night long," Quinn let out a humorless chuckle at how fucking cute Rachel Berry was. As she was about to dip her tongue inside she heard Rachel again.

"You'll also see nothing but rainbows and stars when I return the favor," and not that she needed it because she loved licking Rachel like it was her job… but the thought of Rachel's tongue buried deep inside her was all the incentive she needed.

"Oh fuck…." Rachel moaned at the feeling of Quinn's tongue. She let her head fall back and she held on for the ride.

And it was true both girls saw nothing but smiles the whole night as they celebrated Kurt.

And then again, when they were tangled together celebrating each other all night long.

* * *

**A/N 2: The title of the chapter comes from the song When I See You Smile by Bad English.**

**Up next: Quinn and Rachel's anniversary always means fun times. Shelby's bachelorette party; and her wedding. Also Quinn gets some good news and an offer she can't refuse. **


	31. Chapter 31: Better Than It's Ever Been

**A/N: I did a bit of research for the award that Quinn is nominated for; it is presented in early October in a ceremony that all of the finalists are invited to in New York City; that much I know is fact. What I don't know is what type of ceremony it is. So that part of this story may or may not be what happens at these events .**

**Rachel and Quinn sing a song together in this chapter. Rachel's parts are (bold) Quinn's are (**_Italics_**) and together is (**_**both**_**)**

**I have made a decision on the future of this story and some of you may know this from my tumblr post but those of you who don't; here is a brief explaination. I am seriously fed up with anons telling me how to write my story so I have decided to end it. **

**It will end once I reach the SIB epilogue which is the chapter I am writing right now. But because I don't want to disappoint all of my amazing, wonderful, loyal readers I promise you all that I will be writing a third part which will be the five years after the epilogue that I promised. **

**However, I will complete it before I post any of it. Just a glimpse into how long of a wait it will be. This story will end with chapter 43 which is about to be finished. And I will begin writing the third story as soon as I'm done. It will be 25-ish chapters long and with writing two chapters a week I think the time in between when I post chapter 43 of this story and complete the third one will be no longer than a month. So I thank all of my loyal readers for continuing with this story and for all of the love and support you have given me over the course of SIB and MMH. I means everything to me.**

**Warning: Sexy times (Don't like it. Don't read it)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Better Than It's Ever Been**

"_The truth about forever is that it's happening right now."_

_-Sarah Dessen; The Truth About Forever_

_/_

Quinn was rushing to get home to pack. She had just gone to all of her professors to get any work that she was going to miss for the week that she was going to be in New York. She had been allowed to take the time off and get any work she would miss because she was a finalist for the Norman Mailer writing award that Professor Tate had nominated her for; and all the finalists were invited to the presentation of the award in New York City. This worked out well for several reasons. One was that the awards were being held the same week as her anniversary and Shelby's wedding. She couldn't have planned it better herself.

So she had just gathered all of the work she would miss and was walking across the courtyard so she could go home and pack when she heard a voice that she knew fairly well calling her name. She turned around to see Eric walking toward her; with a girl she had never seen before as approached her. She stopped walking away from him and walked toward him instead.

"Hey Eric, how are you?" She wondered with a smile.

"I'd be better if you weren't ditching me this year with the play," and she looked down blushing.

"I didn't say I was for sure not going to audition I just told Professors Tate and Avery that I couldn't write or edit it this year."

"Yeah I know Quinn, I was just teasing. Look I know you're in a rush… congrats on being a finalist by the way."

"Thank you," she said and her eyes darted to the girl that seemed to be feeling very awkward; having not been introduced yet. When Eric caught on to the awkwardness he slapped himself in the head.

Like literally; and Quinn had to hold back a laugh at her friend.

"Shit, I'm sorry guys… Quinn this is Kim," he pointed to the awkward girl who smiled when Quinn met her eyes. She was very pretty in a shy awkward sort of emo kind of way. "Kim this is Quinn," when Quinn held out her hand to shake it Kim blushed but shook her hand anyway.

"It's nice to meet you…are you Eric's girlfriend?" They both giggled shyly and Quinn couldn't help but think of how adorable they were. And even though they weren't dating they both clearly wanted to be.

"N-N-No sh-she's just a friend," Eric stammered. "And she's and incredible filmmaker," Kim blushed again.

"No I'm not Eric, you think too much of me," she looked at Quinn. "He thinks too much of me."

"Well if I know him the way I know him… he doesn't lie or embellish so you must be great."

"See I told you," Eric agreed and met Kim's eyes; when Quinn saw her blush again she knew instantly that this girl was very much smitten with her friend.

"You told her too, she has no idea if I'm good," Kim finally spoke and again Quinn couldn't stop smiling at their cute interactions.

"Anyway…," he trailed off; as he finally pulled his eyes off of Kim and looked at Quinn. "My point is… Kim approached me with an idea she had for her final film project, she wants me to star in it," he beamed with pride.

"Awesome," Quinn cut him off.

"And she wants you to write it," he finished. Quinn's eyes widened with wonder, surprise, and delight.

"Me?" She squealed and watched Kim's head bob up and down in a wild nod. And then she started speaking and the way this girl talked about film was how Rachel talked about Broadway. Instantly her shyness was gone replaced with unbridled passion and Quinn couldn't help but be impressed.

And miss Rachel a little bit more.

"Yes Quinn, I saw the play you wrote last year and I was blown away. You are an amazing writer and your story of Brooke's final film project is what inspired me to want to create that as my final film project… so you see you wouldn't even have to write anything new… you would just have to get more in depth into what Brooke filmed in your play."

"So let me get this straight you want to use the story within my actual story for your film final."

"Yes… and don't worry you'd obviously get full writing credit, and also I don't just want Eric to be in it… I want you to be in it too. You can re-create your characters from the play in the documentary that Brooke films about her friends in that loft just over…"

"The Brooklyn Bridge," Quinn finished the last line of her play which was also the title.

"Right… so what do you say," Eric wondered hopefully.

"You want me to write and star in an independent film?" They both nodded.

"Well technically it's my final film project but if it comes out good I'm going to submit it to some film festivals and see where that takes me."

"I'm in," Quinn said with a lip bite and watched as the other two's eyes widened with glee. "One condition though."

"Okay?" Kim wondered nervously.

"You let me produce as well… or at least co-produce."

"You want to fund it?" Kim asked shocked and Quinn shrugged with a smile. "Hell yes… you can produce it."

"Then we have a deal," she said and watched as Eric literally leapt off the ground with excitement. "I'll call you after I get back from New York," she watched him nod.

"This is so awesome Quinn, thank you."

"Yes thank you," Kim repeated.

"You don't have to thank me… this is literally everything I want to do with my life," she winked at them.

"Have fun in New York with your girlfriend," Eric said and she grinned.

"Oh I will… it's our anniversary too," she said before turning away and as she walked away she heard them talking.

"Is her girlfriend as hot as she is?" Kim wondered.

"Yeah they're very sexy," Eric answered with a heavy exhale.

"Nice," Kim responded.

Quinn just laughed and continued walking because Eric was right Rachel was sexy as hell and she couldn't wait to be in her arms where she belonged.

* * *

Two hours later she found herself exactly where she wanted to be.

In those arms.

After having some of their favorite sex… against the door. They were now cuddled in Rachel's bed. Quinn's ear was pressed against Rachel's chest and she was listening to her rapidly beating heart.

"This is great isn't it Quinn."

"It's better than it's ever been babe."

"Yeah it is," Rachel giggled. "But I meant holding you like this," Quinn lifted her head so she could see Rachel's eyes. She rested her hands on Rachel's stomach and her head on her hands and could see that Rachel was staring at her with nothing but love in those eyes.

_And a little bit of lust_.

"Yeah holding you Rachel, is one of the best parts of my day… of my life," she corrected and saw Rachel blush slightly under the compliment. "I have news." Quinn finally blurted out.

"What kind of news?" Rachel sat up fully causing Quinn to slide off her. She knew Rachel was suddenly nervous and she hated that she always assumed the worst but she also understood that with the distance between them; that was something that would happen.

She couldn't wait until she was in New York and the separation no longer made them think the worst. She couldn't wait until they had the kind of complete understanding they had with each other that they had back home; when they spent every night in each other's arms. But until then she had to reassure Rachel that her news was good.

_Very good._

She sat up and straddled Rachel's legs, cupped her chin to force their eyes to meet, and what she saw was worry.

"I didn't say it was bad news baby… please relax."

So it's not bad news?" Quinn shook her head no and watched as Rachel's worries literally vanished.

"It's very good news actually."

"Oh," Rachel said and waited but instead of talking Quinn kissed her. Deeply and passionately and without worry; and as Rachel kissed her back she felt herself getting more and more turned on… but she still wanted to know Quinn's news so she very reluctantly pulled her lips away from Quinn's.

"Tell me."

"Eric approached with this girl today and gave me an offer I couldn't refuse," Rachel's mouth dropped open and an appalled look crossed her features.

"I swear to Barbra, Quinn if this offer has anything to do with sex I will break Eric's dick off and whoever the girl is will get a Rachel Berry gold star ass beating," Quinn was laughing now. She knew that Rachel wasn't serious, even though Rachel looked completely serious.

"C'mon Rach, I told you it was good news… you can't be serious," she waited and then finally saw Rachel calming down.

"I know I guess… I don't know just tell me," she groaned and Quinn rutted her hips which caused her wet center to slide against Rachel's waist.

"Mm babe," Quinn moaned.

"Oh Quinn you're all wet," Rachel moaned and looked down to watch what Quinn was doing. It felt and looked amazing.

"Yeah because you're all crazy jealous even though I told you there is no reason to be… but you're still so hot when you're so possessive." Quinn moaned again when she grinded against Rachel. "Take me baby."

"Oh fu- um… te-tell me your news first," Rachel barely said because Quinn was rolling her hips again all she wanted to do was fuck Quinn into the bed.

"Eric and Kim… who is a friend of his," she rolled her hips again. "Asked me to write and star in a film she is making for her film final."

"Really?" Rachel's pride in Quinn overrode her desire… only briefly though because Quinn was again rolling her hips and now she was biting her lip. "So-So you're going to write and star in a movie... like an actual movie," Quinn nodded.

"Well a student film but yeah a movie… she's even going to enter it in festivals if it's good enough," Rachel's mouth turned into a swooning smile.

"With you starring in it… it will definitely be good," Rachel said and Quinn rolled her hips, a loud moan falling from her lips and that broke all of Rachel's restraint. She leaned forward and closed her mouth around Quinn's stiff nipple.

"Aw fuck yeah," Quinn shouted and cupped the back of Rachel's head holding her in place while one of Rachel's hands gripped her tense back and the other one slid down her body. When Rachel's hand slid over and through Quinn's soaking wet core they both moaned.

Quinn reached down with her free hand and rolled Rachel's equally hard nipple between her fingers causing Rachel to bite down gently on her own nipple while sliding two fingers fast and deep into Quinn.

"Aw yeah baby," she begged and with that Rachel pulled away from her and met her eyes. Quinn's eyes were barely open but Rachel could still see the shining hazel that she loved so much.

"Happy Anniversary Quinn," Rachel said and Quinn nodded pulling her lip between her teeth as she started to ride Rachel's fingers. "That's right babe ride those fingers, ride them hard."

"Oh god yes Rachel," Quinn bounced and Rachel watched her breasts memorized. "Oh happy anniversary love," Quinn said between pants.

"Ride me Quinn," she demanded and Quinn bounced harder forcing those fingers to go deeper. "I love you so much."

"M-M-Me t-too," Quinn stammered reaching up to cup her breasts and she watched as Rachel again leaned forward and sucked her pert nipple into her mouth. This time when Rachel bit down Quinn came with a scream all over that hand. When her body was done convulsing she fell forward into Rachel who caught her with ease. She slid her fingers out from inside Quinn and wiped them on the blanket before holding her girl tight with both hands. "That was… that was… fucking hot."

"Yeah… you know what else is fucking hot Quinn?" She waited as Quinn pulled her weak body away from her and looked at her.

"What?"

"Your dirty mouth."

"Oh you like that," Quinn tease as she slowly moved her body away from Rachel's and settled lower on the bed between Rachel's legs. Both girls smirked when Quinn grasped Rachel's thighs and pulled her down into a laying position and spread her legs wide. Rachel watched enamored as Quinn settled between her open legs. "And what else do you like?"

"That naughty mouth all over me," Rachel answered proudly.

"Oh yeah," Quinn swiped her tongue through Rachel tasting her delicious desire. "And what else turns you on?"

"The thought of you being in a movie."

"Mm hm."

"Your face, your incredibly long fingers… your ass," Quinn giggled. "Oh and the thought of that tongue being deep inside of me," she barely finished the word when she felt Quinn's tongue do exactly what she wanted it to do.

She fell back to the bed and enjoyed another of many, many, orgasms that they planned on giving each other as the night progressed.

Quinn and Rachel always did have epic anniversaries.

And they were all so very perfect.

This was no exception.

* * *

Quinn was grasping Rachel's hand tightly as they sat down at the table that had a place card with Quinn's name on it; Rachel sat in front of the card that read: Quinn Fabray's guest. She may have squealed internally at finally being someone's plus one to a fancy dinner. She hoped to bring Quinn as her plus one to many, many of these formal gatherings and dinners.

She quickly pulled herself out of fantasy land as she felt Quinn's fingers nervously wiggling against her own.

"Relax baby you got this… you gave an amazing valedictorian speech in front of way more people that this," Rachel tried to reassure her and she saw Quinn nod once. She knew Quinn was listening but she was still freaking out a bit. "And you have starred- I might add- in two dramatic productions, and one small role all of which were for larger crowds that this… one of which is why you're being award tonight... and when you win I can't wait to hear your incredible speech. Because even though you wouldn't let me hear it I know it's incredible," Quinn finally smiled and she figured she was doing well so she continued her words of support.

Meanwhile all Quinn could think about was how cute Rachel was when she was rambling incessantly, and how Rachel's fingers that were now tapping against her thigh were turning her the hell on.

"I know," Quinn finally said once she could get a word in. "I mean I know Rachel, and I am worried about this speech but what I'm more worried about is falling on my face or something, and that is if I even win… and come on Rach, that's a big if."

"First of all, it's not a big if… you are a brilliant writer Quinn. I have been saying so for years," Quinn couldn't fight the smile at those words. "And second of all you won't fall… you're like the most graceful person I know, with the exception of Brittany," Quinn nodded in agreement because well come on… anyone who has seen that girl move knows that is true. "You know except for all those times when you trip around me," Quinn's smile turned into a pout and she pulled her hand away from Rachel's- which wasn't a very good idea because that gave Rachel the freedom to inch her hand up Quinn's thigh closer and closer to…

"Rachel," Quinn scolded but she couldn't really be angry… it just felt so good.

"Look I'm sorry okay, I was just trying to get you to relax by making a joke and when that didn't work," she shrugged. "I thought I'd help you relax another way." Quinn could see the lust in her girlfriend's eyes but she had to fight that desire and be strong.

_They couldn't have sex in the ladies room of this fancy ballroom._

_Could they?_

_No_- Quinn shook all of those bad but incredibly good thoughts away and she focused on Rachel.

"I would love that babe… but we can't," she whispered the last words and Rachel nodded but she was smirking.

"Well okay then, I'll wait… I'll wait until you win this thing, and you go up there, and make an amazing and awe inspiring speech and then I'll fuck you in the elevator," she finished just as Quinn took a sip of her water and held back a laugh when Quinn choked a bit. A few of the people at their table turned and looked at them; Quinn blushed, and wiped her mouth while Rachel's hand was still tracing circles high on her thigh and Rachel's stupid poker face was intact.

Quinn was livid.

But she was also highly turned on… and much more relaxed.

She eyed Rachel and she tried to give her a HBIC glare but Rachel's doe-eyed innocent look made her smile against her will.

"Behave," she reprimanded.

"Yes dear," Rachel said patronizingly. "But it worked… you are much more relaxed," Rachel turned to her food just as the waiters had started to place it on the tables in front of them. And Quinn watched her with a stupid in love with Rachel grin because of course she was right.

She was more relaxed.

And when she placed her hand back on top of Rachel's-which was still on her thigh- she rubbed it soothingly. Rachel knew that was Quinn's way of thanking her for making her feel better.

"I love you," Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear and saw her girl smile.

"I love you too," Rachel replied. "But my plan for the elevator is still on," luckily this time Quinn's glass was still on the table and Quinn smirked and glanced sideways at Rachel with nothing but adoration in her eyes.

"Yes dear," Quinn repeated Rachel's words and that was all it took to set her fears at rest. She loved that Rachel knew her so well and as they ate dinner and listened to a few distinguished writers, and former winners speak Quinn felt so ready to graciously accept this award or cheer for whoever did win it.

But luckily she didn't have to celebrate someone else because as they announced the winner of her category; she was nearly tackled by her very exuberant girlfriend when they called her name. She was in a daze as she made her way up to the podium to accept her award and give her speech.

And Rachel was right… she didn't fall on her face.

She took a few steadying breaths before she spoke.

"First of all I would like to thank the Norman Mailer Colony for even considering me for this amazing award and I am so proud and honored to accept this award. I would also like to thank Professor Tate for believing in me from the very beginning and nominating me for this award in the first place," she took another few breaths before continuing. "And I'd like to thank the most amazing woman in the room… my girlfriend Rachel." Her eyes landed on Rachel and she could see that the girl was crying. "It's better than it's ever been with you and I know with each passing year it'll only get better and better, I love you." She saw Rachel wipe her eyes and mouth the words _I love you_ in return. Quinn winked at her and then addressed the room again.

"I'd like to leave you all with one of my favorite quotes and one of the reasons I found a passion for reading and writing… and why I am standing here today in front of you all." She took a deep breath before saying the quote that she had memorized because it had touched her so. "_Books are the plane, and the train, and the road. They are the destination, and the journey. They are home_… books are the reason why I love writing. Thank you all so much for this great honor," Quinn picked up her trophy and walked off the stage to a thunderous applause.

When she got back to her table she was pulled into a tight hug by Rachel. She buried her face into Rachel's neck and was assaulted with the vanilla scent that was also home.

"I am so, so, so proud of you my love and I am so honored to be the girl of your choice." Quinn chuckled and pulled back; not too far just enough to meet those eyes.

"More like the girl of my dreams," she watched Rachel's smile widen before she slid her hand around the back of Quinn's neck and pulled her into a chaste but highly erotic kiss. "Mm," Quinn hummed contently. "I believe you owe me some alone time in the elevator," she husked.

"You don't want to stay for dessert?"

"I want you for dessert." Rachel growled at that and it took less than a second for Rachel to grab both of their bags and tug Quinn out of the room.

Not even a full minute later Quinn found herself with her back pressed against the elevator wall. Their bags, her trophy, and winning envelope were discarded haphazardly on the floor as Rachel was kissing and licking her neck all the while her hand was trailing up and down Quinn's side.

"Oh god babe… if this is how you react to a writing award I can't wait until I win an Oscar," Quinn breathed out and Rachel pulled off her neck. The sudden lack of contact had Quinn's formerly cloudy mind numbing back to reality. "What wh-why'd you stop?"

"Oh I was just thinking about fucking you in the ladies room at the Kodak Theater after you win said Oscar," Quinn giggled. "But I might win one first."

"I doubt it."

"Do you doubt my talent?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Then what were you getting at?"

"Just that it's more likely that you'd win a Tony first and I'd win an Oscar first," Quinn saw Rachel's pout turn into a smile and she knew she was out of trouble and still likely to get lucky… very, very lucky she corrected when Rachel's mouth was again attached to her neck but this time Rachel's hand was trailing up her leg and under the dress.

The elevator dinged and the two girls flew apart, Quinn smoothed out her dress as Rachel picked up their things just as the doors opened and several people stood waiting to get on. Rachel dragged Quinn out of the elevator and into the brisk air of fall in New York.

"What do you want to do?"

"You," Rachel replied as she hailed a taxi with the precision of a true New Yorker. She held the door open for a stunned Quinn. "What?"

"Nothing," she shook her head. "That was just… really fucking hot," Rachel blushed. "You hailed that cab like you were born in New York baby," she walked toward the cab.

"Well," she began but the words failed her when Quinn reached for her jacket. With one side of the jacket in each hand she yanked Rachel closer.

"Take me home Rachel… and properly congratulate me," Quinn demanded and got into the taxi. Rachel followed suit and did take Quinn home.

And she did congratulate her all night long.

In fact, they may have started in the taxi.

* * *

Shelby paced back and forth across the floor of her apartment; the girls had just arrived and were waiting for her to come to grips with the reality of where they were bringing her.

"I don't know if I can do this, girls." She said wringing her hands. She had finally stopped pacing and was now looking at the five girls in front of her.

"Look mom," Rachel stepped closer. "Beth is at the sitters until morning, you're getting married in three days, and your work friends all gave you a very lovely albeit a tad boring wedding shower. So relax, and enjoy this night that we have planned for you."

"Thank you Rachel and I am very flattered that you girls are trying to do something nice for me but I just don't think it's appropriate."

"Shel-" Quinn started but was quickly cut off.

"Oh fuck off Ms. Corcoran you needs to loosen up a bit," Santana shouted and then cowered a bit when she saw Shelby glaring at her; but it didn't stop her. "Look your friends gave you a boring ass shower and now it's time for your family to show you what a real bachelorette party is like."

"Yes… and I appreciate that Santana but… a strip club?" She saw all the girls shrug but again it was Santana that spoke.

"Sorry dude but we're all into the ladies and-"

"I'm not," Tina chimed in.

"Hush Asian one… no one was talking to you," she looked from Tina back to Shelby. "Four out of six of us are gay and if Snix is going to have any fun tonight it is going to be watching pretty ladies shake their ass…ets for my enjoyment, so suck it up Ms. Corcoran and take one for the team… also you're not entirely straight either unless that was someone else sticking their tongue down that hot as fuck dance teacher's throat," she watched as Shelby blushed but there was also a smile playing on her lips. "Now get that stick out of your ass and let's go get you a lap dance from a hot lady before you settle down with a boring ass man for the rest… of… you… life," she dragged it out as if it were the worst thing ever.

Rachel watched as Shelby seemed to be thinking it over and was happy to see her mother relax a bit as she walked closer to Santana.

"Okay Santana, I'm in… on two conditions." Santana crossed her arms and nodded. "One, you call me Shelby… I'm not your teacher anymore."

"I can do that," Santana agreed. "And what's the other one?"

"No lap dance for me," she said and Rachel watched the disappointment cross Santana's face.

"We'll discuss it… preferably after your second or tenth shot," Santana draped her arm around Shelby's shoulder and led her out of the apartment. Rachel knew Santana well enough to know that her mom would be getting a lap dance before the night was over.

And as nauseating as that thought was to her; it was also a bit funny.

She looped her arm through Quinn's as they followed the others out.

"So Quinn… do you want a lap dance tonight too?" she saw Quinn's eyes light up at the thought and jealousy ran through her like an electrical current. But when Quinn spoke again she was grateful she hadn't yet voiced her jealous rage.

"Only if it's from you," Quinn said sweetly and she swooned.

"Hm, you just might get your wish."

Seven hours, and many, many drinks later they all stumbled into Santana, Brittany, and Rachel's apartment. The night was perfect. They had a nice dinner followed by lots of drinking and watching ladies strip for them.

And Shelby did have that lap dance after all.

And she loved every second of it.

She was almost passed out on the couch when she grasped Santana by the wrist.

"Thank you," she husked through her liquor induced voice.

"You're welcome but it was all Berry's idea," Santana admitted. "She asked me to take credit for it so that you would actually go through with it but-"

"That was s-supposed to be a secret S-Satan," Rachel slurred and saw her mother's eyes land on her and tears filled them.

"You bought me a lap dance?"

"When you say it like that it sounds… just not right," Rachel told her with a curled lip.

"Berry's right don't ever say that shit again," Santana was also curling her lip and Quinn took notice of how similar Rachel and Santana were sometimes.

"But yeah… that was gross," Shelby's lip was also curled. "B-But I meant the sentiment behind it… it was your idea to give me a night to remember?" Rachel nodded.

"I love you kid."

"I love you too mom," Rachel replied and it wasn't even a whole minute before Shelby was passed out on the couch.

"Alright," Santana's voice broke the silence. "You bitches might want ear plugs tonight because after all that hotness I witnessed, I am going to be doing lots of fucking."

"Ugh-" Rachel began but was cut off by Tina.

"Yeah me too… I think I'm going to wake up Mike," she walked toward the door still talking. "With my mouth," she finished before ducking out.

"That's just nasty… now I need to get the image of Asian one deep throating Asian two out of my head," Santana grumbled.

"Santana," Brittany called gaining her attention. "I think I can give you a new image in your mind," she said from the room knowing Santana could see her from where she was standing but no one else could.

"Oh fuck… I gotta… fuck," she trailed off practically running for her room.

Quinn and Rachel stumbled into Rachel's room and got out of their clothes. Once Quinn was on the bed Rachel straddled her hips.

"Ready for your lap dance?"

"Mm yeah," Quinn moaned and then Rachel claimed her lips in a bruising kiss that led to many other things… none of which was a lap dance.

* * *

The next couple of days were a blur of hangovers and wedding preparations and during this time Rachel told Quinn that if she so much as thought about having a quickie wedding she wouldn't have a bride; Quinn- of course- relented because Rachel was right… there was a reason why weddings were planned years in advance.

_This… this was too fucking stressful._

_And because she was whipped._

But even with all the rushing around that comes with only a few months of preparation the wedding went off without a hitch. Quinn and Rachel looked lovely in their red bridesmaid's dresses and of course Beth was the most stunning flower girl ever.

Quinn took a million pictures, and cried a lot.

After dinner and the traditional dances Rachel looked at Quinn.

"It's time," she whispered and Quinn nodded. It was time to surprise Shelby with what she had planned for her; Rachel pecked Quinn's cheek, and got to her feet. No one but Quinn had been paying attention to the fact that Rachel had gotten up on stage and talked to the DJ before grabbing the mic; until they heard her speak and then she had the undivided attention of the whole room.

"Hello," she said awkwardly and waited for the quiet chatter to die down as all eyes were now on her. "Hi… my name is Rachel Berry and I am the daughter of the bride," she looked at Shelby who was currently beaming with pride. "You look beautiful mom," a tear fell from Shelby's eye. "I wanted to get you something special and of course Quinn and I followed wedding etiquette and got you a gift on your registry but I wanted to do more. I wanted to show you that I am both amazed and proud of how far we have come," this time she saw as tears were falling down her mom's face. "I know it was rough for us but we're here now… a family like we both had always wanted and I love you." Shelby blew her a kiss and Rachel smiled.

"So I wanted to give you something special, something you could cherish and I knew that with the passion we both have for music that it just had to be a song," Shelby let out a chuckle. "And I asked Quinn to sing it with me because this song could have so many different interpretations… but in the end it's about love… in any form. So Quinn," her eyes darted quickly to her girlfriend and waved her up. As Quinn walked toward the stage she looked back at Shelby. "Here is a gift of love to you mom… and the man of your dreams," she looked briefly at Paul who was grinning like a fool. "From me and the only girl I have ever loved; a song about love and about how grateful I am to have love in my love… love from my girl, love from my mom… love pure and simple," she nodded to the DJ and the music began.

Shelby watched as her beautiful daughter and her daughter's beautiful girlfriend sang a love song. It could be a song from a person to their lover, a friend to a friend, or even a daughter to her mother.

And of course it was incredible.

Rachel was incredible.

And Shelby was in tears the entire time.

The song started with Rachel singing by herself but Quinn joined in and harmonized throughout the remainder of the song.

**For all I've been blessed with in this life,  
there was an emptiness in me.  
**_I was imprisoned by the power of gold.  
With one kind touch you sent me free._

_**Let the world stop turning.  
Let the sun stop burning.  
Let them tell me love's not worth going through.  
If it all falls apart,  
I will know deep in my heart  
the only dream that mattered had come true:  
In this life I was loved by you.**_

_For every mountain I have climbed,_  
_every raging river crossed,_

**you were the treasure that I longed to find.  
Without your love I would be lost.**

_**Let the world stop turning.  
Let the sun stop burning.  
Let them tell me love's not worth going through.  
If it all falls apart,  
I will know deep in my heart  
the only dream that mattered had come true:  
In this life I was loved by you.**_**I know that I won't live forever **_(forever)_**  
but forever I'll be loving you.**_**Let the world stop turning.  
Let the sun stop burning.  
Let them tell me love's not worth going through.  
If it all falls apart,  
I will know deep in my heart  
the only dream that mattered had come true:  
In this life I was loved by you.  
In this life I was loved by you.**_

* * *

It was their last night together. It had been an amazing week and two weekends but Quinn was going to have to return to New Haven the next day and Rachel was not happy about it. She hated saying goodbye to Quinn.

She always had.

But instead of letting it get her down she decided to have as much fun as possible on their final night and that included a party. The party was actually a celebration of Tina who had been cast as Wednesday in a Village Production of _The Addams' Family_ and it was her first big step toward building her own Broadway career.

And it was also an excuse to party.

The shots were lined up on the dining room table and the girls were all lined up around it. The guys were in the living room and Rachel had her eyes on them. She was laughing at the image of Mike once again trying to get Kurt to stop doing that shimmying thing he does when he dances.

And he was once again failing miserably.

Rachel didn't even know why he still tried but it was very amusing; and the love-struck grin Blaine had across his face as he watched was swoon worthy.

"Alright bitches let's do this," Santana's voice brought Rachel's attention back to what they were doing and she turned to see each girl holding up a shot. Her eyes darted over to Tina who looked so happy and proud and Rachel couldn't help but feel pride for her friend.

"Here's to Tina proving that I was right all along," Rachel said.

"And there she goes making everything about her," Santana cut in.

"No I wasn't," Rachel said and saw Santana's glare land on her. "Well I was, but I was merely trying to point out that time and time again; especially senior year I told Mr. Schue how talented Tina is and what a gift she had… and that he wasn't utilizing her enough, Quinn too," she added and looked over at Quinn who was wearing her familiar dopey grin and it filled her with butterflies.

"Yeah well he overlooked me too but you don't see me taking credit."

"Yeah he did overlook you but you eventually forced him to see what a gift the glee club had in you as well Santana," Rachel told her and Santana couldn't help but smile at that. "But Quinn and Tina they were just always overlooked and unappreciated."

"Yeah well that's because Mr. Schue had a boner for Finn," Brittany said and they all laughed.

"Yeah what was that about?" Rachel asked.

"Fuck off Berry… you're taking all the fun out of the toast."

"Oh can you do better Satan?"

"Yeah I can," she held her glass higher. "Here's to Tina for being fucking awesome."

"Oh that was eloquent."

"Fuck you Berry."

"Fuck you!"

"You wish."

"Um no," Rachel said with her lip curled. Everyone else had already taken their shot as the two argued. "I have Quinn and she is much better and nicer."

"That's only because she's whipped."

"Oh like you're any less whipped," Quinn cut in.

"Ooh whipped," Tina spoke for the first time since this toast idea was brought up. All eyes landed on her as she was clearly lost in fantasy land.

"See I knew Chang squared were the biggest freaks of all," Santana said as she barked laughter while Tina blushed. "Just too damn quiet… I tell you and-"

"San," Brittany's voice practically purred beside her and she lost all train of thought. Especially when she looked over and saw that Brittany was holding a shaker of salt and a piece of lime; a shot of tequila waiting innocently on the table. Santana's mouth fell open when Brittany put the lime in her mouth and handed the other two things to her.

They all watched as Santana licked a stripe across Brittany's collarbone; sprinkled some salt on it and then did the body shot. Quinn coughed.

"Whipped," she said in a hushed tone and was greeted with the sight of Santana's middle finger because her mouth was otherwise occupied with Brittany's.

Rachel and Quinn decided to do a body shot of their own and when they started to make out Tina stormed off.

The party went on for hours and everyone was pretty drunk; at one point Tina yanked Mike onto the couch and did a body shot off of his abs. Then she nearly dragged him away mumbling something about a whip and Santana laughed again.

"I knew it… it's always the quiet ones."

Another hour or so after that; Santana and Brittany had gone home; Kurt and Blaine had gone to bed and Tina and Mike had never re-emerged from the bedroom. Rachel and Quinn were sobering up and they decided to clean up the place a bit. Rachel told Quinn that she knew Tina was going to be very, very hung over and shouldn't have to worry about cleaning.

Quinn wasn't happy about it when all she wanted to do was cuddle with Rachel for the few hours they still had together before she was getting on a train again.

But she agreed because she liked making Rachel happy.

And plus there was the whole whipped thing.

When they finally stumbled into Rachel's apartment at four in the morning; they got into their bed clothes and cuddled into Rachel's bed. They were lying on their sides facing each other and Quinn was idly playing with Rachel's hair.

"This week was great," Quinn said and saw Rachel's smile. "I mean we obviously spent time together on holiday breaks and spring break but those are always so planned and involving other people you know."

"I do," Rachel agreed.

"But this week, this week felt like… I don't know… normal. Like this is how our everyday life will be once I live here."

"Oh I can't wait for that baby."

"I know me neither," Quinn replied before leaning over and pressing a sweet kiss to Rachel's lips. Rachel tangled her fingers into Quinn's hair and deepened it. "So will there-" Quinn started to say but then Rachel's lips were on hers again and her thoughts flew right out the window; all she could do was kiss her back. It wasn't until several moments later, when Rachel moved her lips to Quinn's jaw that she remembered what she was going to say.

That she remembered she was even speaking in the first place.

"So will there be lap dances every day once I move here?"

"Mm," Rachel pulled back slightly. "If you want," then she trailed her tongue down Quinn's neck and bit down where it meets the shoulder eliciting a raunchy moan.

"I want," Quinn breathed out and dug her fingernails into the bed. "I really, really want."

"But it wasn't even you who got a lap dance," Rachel said and it took a second for Quinn to realize that those lips were no longer on her and when her eyes fluttered open she was looking deep into very annoyed brown eyes. "Why did you want a lap dance Quinn?"

"Um… no?" She didn't know why she said it as a question but she instantly knew it was the wrong answer because all of a sudden she was alone on Rachel's bed and the girl was storming toward the door. "Rach…wait I meant… umpfff!" In her haste to get up Quinn's foot got tangled in the sheet and she landed on the floor face first. "Ow fucking fuck!"

"Quinn!" Rachel's worry overtook her anger and she ran to Quinn's side. "Ar-Are you hurt?"

"Fuck," Quinn shouted again and flopped to her back. "Yeah… but mostly my pride," she looked at Rachel and saw that her anger had gone and her features were much softer; and much more like her normal expression.

"And your face babe," Rachel said leaning over and pressing a kiss to Quinn's forehead where a large lump was already forming. "You banged your head."

"I know," Quinn groaned as she felt a headache start to pound behind her eyes.

"I'll get some ice," Rachel said and tried to get up but she felt Quinn grasp her wrist and tug her back down. When their lips collided it took her breath away. And though she knew she was really upset with Quinn a moment ago she suddenly could not remember why.

"I meant you," Quinn rushed out with a heavy breath.

"Huh?"

"A lap dance," she clarified. "I only want one if it's from you," she saw Rachel's megawatt smile take over her face.

"Oh Quinn," she said with sugary sweetness. And then she started to kiss her again it was hot and erotic but when their foreheads pushed together Quinn winced in pain and Rachel felt it.

"Oh shit baby, I'm sorry," she placed another sweet kiss to her head. "Let me get you some ice."

"It's not necessary… really Rachel I-"

"Quinn Fabray," she yelled which instantly shut Quinn up. "You fell on your face trying to stop a Rachel Berry storm out and I feel really guilty so you are going to let me take care of you, got me?" Quinn nodded wildly and Rachel bit back a laugh at just how whipped her girl really was. "Now get your ass in that bed while I get you some ice."

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh and don't trip," Rachel said as they both got to their feet. She was laughing but she instantly regretted it when she saw Quinn's HBIC glare directed at her. "I was just kidding," she saw the glare soften. "Now do you need help getting into bed or do you think you can handle it?"

"Fuck you Rachel," Quinn grumbled because she hated being picked on.

"Oh you will," she winked before leaving to get the ice. Quinn was settled back in bed when Rachel returned with the ice pack wrapped in a towel and a glass of water. She straddled Quinn's hips and handed her the glass and two pills that were gripped in her hand. "For the headache you must have," Quinn smiled took the pills from Rachel and chased them with the water. Once the glass was on the night table Rachel pressed the ice pack to her head.

"I'm sorry for storming out on you."

"It's okay I'm used to it," Rachel pouted at that.

"And I'm sorry that you fell and hurt yourself."

"It's okay," Quinn was rewarded for that with a kiss.

"I'll make it up to you," Rachel teased in that innocently naughty tone that never failed to instantly arouse Quinn.

"How?"

"I could give you that lap dance you requested… unless you have a headache."

"You don't really believe that do you?"

"You tell me Quinn, you're the one with a headache."

"Rachel," she circled her hands around Rachel's waist and over her ass. She kneaded it causing a strangled moan to fall from those perfect lips and then she pushed Rachel down into herself causing a moan to fall from her own mouth. "That headache excuse to delay sex was made up by women who were clearly unsatisfied in the sex department."

"And you?" Rachel wondered with her eyebrow arched as she continued to dry hump Quinn's lap; absentmindedly giving her said lap dance.

"I have never once been left unsatisfied," Rachel's eyebrow arched further and Quinn quickly caught on. "With you," she added.

"Nice save." Rachel rocked her hips again. "But baby, you really do have a headache from bouncing your head off of the floor I don't want to make it worse."

"You won't… actually I know for a fact that you'll make it better."

"And how is that?"

"By fucking me into oblivion," Rachel moaned again at the thought. "Orgasms cure headaches."

"And this is a fact?" Rachel teased. "How can you prove this fact?"

"Test the theory," Quinn challenged. "If you fucking me into oblivion makes my headache go away then you win."

"I like winning," Rachel said with a smirk. "Challenge accepted."

"I like winning too," Quinn husked out before her lips were claimed by Rachel who did in fact fuck her into oblivion.

And afterward Quinn's headache was no longer an issue.

But then again nothing was; other than the gentle thrum of her oversensitive body as Rachel cuddled close and they passed out.

Quinn made sure to repay the favor in the morning by waking Rachel up with her mouth. It always had been the best way to wake up.

They both knew it always would be.

And there would be plenty more lap dances in their future.

* * *

**A/N 2:Sorry the chapter was posted so late; I was out of town.  
**

**The song Rachel and Quinn sang was In This Life by Bette Midler. The title of the chapter is from the song I Finally Found Someone by Barbra Streisand and Bryan Adams. The book quote that Quinn used in her speech was from the book How Reading Changed My Life by Anna Quindlen.**


	32. Chapter 32: Still Anticipating Love

**A/N: Warning: Sexy times (if you don't want to read it I suggest skipping the first and the last parts)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Still Anticipating Love**

"_Happiness is only real when shared."_

_-Jon Krakauer; Into the Wild_

_/_

Rachel could feel Quinn's lips on her. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or if she was awake but either way she loved this feeling. The she felt Quinn's lips again; this time a bit lower and the arousal that shot through her proved that she wasn't dreaming and this was very real.

A smile spread across her mouth.

Her eyes fluttered open and she felt butterflies. She could see messy blonde hair all around her and Quinn's mouth and tongue on her collar bone. A moan escaped her mouth without her permission and she felt Quinn's mouth leave her. And then Quinn looked at her and took her breath away.

Especially when that stunning smile overtook her face.

"Hey baby."

"Hey back at you," Rachel breathed out. "This was a great way to wake up Quinn but I gotta tell you… usually these morning wake up calls begin with your mouth a lot lower," Quinn chuckled at that.

"I know, I know but…" she pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth and Rachel saw her eyes shining with love. "I really wanted to take my time… and work you over until you were fully awake before I started to make love to you."

"Mm… I like the sound of that," she slid the fingers of both hands around Quinn's neck and pulled her into a heated but quick kiss. "Well I am awake now… fully."

"Fully?" Quinn's eyebrow arched with the question.

"Fully," Rachel repeated and pushed Quinn's hands between her legs and through her wet center. "See," she bit her lip this time and held back a moan when Quinn growled.

"Fuck."

"Yes please." But Rachel let out an exasperated huff when Quinn pulled her hand away and brought it to her mouth. Rachel watched with lust as Quinn licked and sucked her fingers clean. "Baby," Rachel's whine was desperate.

"Happy Birthday Rachel," Quinn replied sweetly before pressing a sweet kiss to her lips. Rachel smiled into it and then Quinn backed just far enough to look at her. "Do you feel different now that you're twenty one?"

"I don't know… I guess it'll be nice to drink legally without fear of always getting caught," Quinn giggled at her cuteness. "Also… I mean yeah I feel a little different."

"How so?"

"I don't know, older… more mature, more-"

"In love than ever with your hot, hot girlfriend," Quinn cut her off and she grinned.

"More in love than ever with my cocky, arrogant girlfriend," Rachel corrected as Quinn's lips pressed against her neck. She arched into it and tangled her fingers through that messy blonde hair. "Who is so… so hot," Quinn laughed into her neck before biting down causing the raunchiest growl to fall from Rachel's lips.

"I really missed this room Rachel," Quinn said before placing a kiss to the other side of her neck.

"You just miss that it's soundproofed and you can make me scream as loud as you want."

"I make you scream as loud as I want every time I fuck you," Rachel moaned. "Though it is nice knowing we won't have anyone- namely Santana- yelling at us," Rachel nodded and arched her neck the other way for Quinn's teasing kisses. "But I meant, I just really miss the room." Her lips moved down to Rachel's collarbone. "I miss this bed, and every moment we had in here," she trailed kisses down the valley of her breasts and then back up over the left breast where she sucked Rachel's rock hard nipple into her mouth. Rachel hissed at the tingling sensation, her hand falling onto Quinn's head and messing her hair up even more. When Quinn's hand cupped her other breast and she started to roll the nipple between her fingers Rachel moaned loudly.

"Oh... oh oh yessss," Quinn continued to alternate between lapping her tongue against the nipple and gently biting down on it until Rachel was practically shaking with want. And as Rachel's body rocked into hers Quinn switched her mouth and hand and started her assault on the other one; and she continued it until Rachel fingers were so tangled into her hair that it was becoming painful.

The good kind of pain of course.

"Mm, b-b-baby st-stop teasing," Quinn released the nipple with a pop but continued to roll the other one between her fingers. She leveled herself back up so that she was eye level with Rachel and pressed her lower half completely against Rachel's and the moan that fell from those beautiful lips almost sent her over the edge.

Rachel opened her legs wider and when Quinn's wet center pressed against her own the groan was primal… and laced with desperate want. Then Quinn rolled her hips.

"Oh…oh… oh," Rachel would've kept up with the Oh's but suddenly Quinn's mouth was covering hers and Quinn's insistent tongue was invading her mouth. Not that it wasn't welcome and she sucked on it.

"Mm," Quinn hummed into her mouth as their hips rocked together over and over and over until both girls pulled away from the kiss screaming.

"Oh fuck Rachel," Quinn shouted.

"Oh god Quinn so so, so so so good… fuck me… please fuck me," Rachel begged as she came and as soon as Quinn stopped shaking from her own release she pushed two fingers deep into Rachel pushing her orgasm quickly into a second one. "Yes Quinn… oh you're so good at this," Rachel humped her hand. "I love you," Rachel screamed as she came hard again all over Quinn's hand.

"I love you too," Quinn felt another orgasm wash over her watching Rachel come undone for a second time. Once she worked Rachel down from her high she fell in a heap beside her trying desperately to catch her breath. "Happy Birthday baby," Quinn said in between panting. She didn't even know or feel that Rachel had moved until Rachel's tongue was on her center. She gasped and looked down her body at the brown head bobbing between her wide open legs and those brown eyes locked on her. She was overcome with lust.

"Baby," Rachel's lips left her and a smirk appeared. That look made Quinn wetter; she winked before burying her head between Quinn's legs again and she didn't relent with her invading tongue until Quinn came undone a loud scream and her nails digging into her scalp. And even then Rachel continued to clean her up until Quinn's' body was shaking with a third… or fourth orgasm.

_Who could count anymore?_

"Happy Birthday to me," Rachel said from where her head was resting on Quinn's thigh. Quinn giggled and looked down at her sexy girlfriend and the sight of Rachel's face wet with her desire had her ready to go again.

"Oh it will be," Quinn growled and moved her leg. Rachel's head hit the bed and then she was being pulled to the edge of the bed. She watched Quinn kneeling on the floor and she wondered idly what she was doing until Quinn's mouth was on her and Rachel's legs draped over her shoulders.

And then Rachel's eyes rolled back and she got lost in the feeling of Quinn's incredible mouth.

Happy Birthday indeed.

/

A few hours later, Rachel was getting out of the shower after their third round and a short nap and was met with the sight of Quinn lying on the bed staring with lust in her eyes. She saw Quinn crook her finger and beckon her over; of course she went very, very willingly. Quinn reached out and tugged the towel off of her letting it fall to the floor. Her eyes raked over all of that exposed tan flesh and she needed to taste it; so she did.

She pulled Rachel until the girl was forced to kneel on the bed and that was when Quinn slid down the bed and reached for her leg. Rachel caught on to what she wanted and again she very willingly complied. She swung her leg over Quinn's body and knelt on either side of her head. She moaned when she felt those hands on her ass and that tongue filling her up so completely.

So perfectly.

And after another go around; she needed another shower.

Quinn joined her this time… which led to round five, or six.

So far Rachel loved every second of her birthday and it was still early.

She had no idea what Quinn had planned for her today but knowing Quinn it would be nothing short of spectacular.

* * *

They made their way into the kitchen to find Leroy and Hiram sitting on the couch reading the paper.

"Hello dad," Rachel kissed the top of his head. "Daddy," she said to Leroy and kissed his head as well.

"Hey baby girl, how are you feeling?" Leroy wondered and she knew he was teasing her just by the tone of his voice so she remained quiet. "I mean what with the workout that Quinn must've given you this morning." Both girls blushed bright red as Quinn sat in the chair and Rachel sat on her lap.

"Daddy you're so impetuous," she reprimanded but he merely smirked.

"Well… when my normally incredibly punctual daughter; who might I add hasn't ever slept later than six am since she was a toddler; finally makes an appearance for the first time at," he paused to glance at his watch. "Ten am… I must assume it's because Quinn was keeping you otherwise engaged," the blush on Quinn's face deepened under his scrutiny and Leroy just chuckled; he had always enjoyed making Quinn blush, and he doubted he would ever tire of it.

"I'm not discussing my morning with my fathers," Rachel said and her own blush was darkened.

"Thank Barbra for that," Hiram cut in and shot his still giggling husband a look that was a mix of annoyance over whether or not he will ever grow up; and adoration of the fact that he is still such a kid at heart.

"Oh whatever H," Leroy waved his portion of the paper at his husband. "You were just saying not even two minutes ago that you were wondering if they'd leave the bedroom at all today and-"

"Alright enough," Rachel huffed and hopped off of Quinn's lap, crossed her arms over her chest, and glared at her dads. "We are no longer discussing my sex life… got it?" Both men nodded and Quinn released a breath.

"Thank God," she whispered but then there was a loud knock on the door. Hiram answered it and a few moments later Puck walked into the room carrying a paper bag that was very obviously a bottle of booze, Rachel's eyes widened at the sight.

"Good morning Jew babe," he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek that she couldn't help but smile into. Then his eyes landed on Quinn who was still sitting. "Sup baby Mama?" He said and then leaned over and kissed her cheek as well.

"What are you doing here Noah?" Rachel wondered. "And why did you bring that?" She whispered the second part and tried to slyly point to his bottle. There was no reason to though because her dads had definitely seen it.

"Well it's not every day my best friend in the whole world turns twenty one and I am here to have your first birthday shot with you."

"But Noah my dads are-"

"It's cool, I asked first and they're in… they're going to do shots with us," Rachel's mouth dropped open in shock and Quinn let out a surprised chuckle.

"You what?" Rachel asked eyes wide as she looking between her dads.

"Well it's like Noah said," Hiram began but Leroy finished.

"It's not every day our baby girl turns twenty one," Rachel couldn't help but smile at that. "Let's do this," he said to Puck who nodded and then looked at Quinn.

"You in Q?"

"No I can't," she heard Rachel whine at her answer. She got to her feet, and kissed her cheek. "Sorry baby but I have to drive. I'm meeting Santana for…" she trailed off when Rachel's curious eyebrows rose and she couldn't help but smile at her adorable girlfriend. "What I have planned."

"And what do you have planned?" Rachel snaked her arms around her waist and held her tight.

"It's a surprise."

"Ugh," Rachel grumbled and pushed her away slightly. "I hate surprises."

"I know," Quinn kissed her cheek again. She motioned her head so that Rachel would go with her. As they exited the room they heard Leroy shout.

"Meet us in the kitchen Rach… come on Puck, I'll show you where we keep the shot glasses," their voices faded as Quinn led Rachel over to the front door their hands tightly clasped. Quinn turned to face her.

"I know you hate surprises but you'll love this, and I promise I'll do a shot with you later when neither of us has to drive. Have fun with your dads and Puck and I'll see you soon," she moved to kiss her cheek again but Rachel turned her head and their lips collided. She felt Quinn smile into the kiss and that filled her with butterflies.

"I love you," Rachel said against her lips and Quinn kissed her again.

"I love you back," she took a step away but Rachel pulled her back.

"I… Quinn I know that I'll love whatever you have planned and I promise I will do a shot with you but I really don't want to drink too much tonight," Quinn stuck her lip out in a pout.

"But babe it's your twenty first birthday, this is the day you should drink the most."

"I know but I also don't want whatever you have planned to be lost in a cloud of a drunken haze," she saw Quinn's pout turn into a smile. "And also I want to take you somewhere, later on… and I really need to be sober enough to drive."

"I could drive and you can still drink… and you know Puck will be chasing you down trying to get you to drink with him."

"I know and that is why I plan on pretending to be wasted," Quinn nodded with a mischievous look in her eye.

"Okay so where do you want to take me?"

"It's a surprise," Quinn laughed because of the irony. "But I promise you will love every second of it… just like I'll love every second of my party," Quinn's smile faded and her mouth dropped open.

"How'd you find out?"

"I didn't."

"Then how'd you know?"

I didn't… not until now anyway," Quinn blushed and Rachel pulled her into a heated kiss that had her forgetting… everything.

When Rachel pulled back, Quinn's dopey smile was in place.

"Go have your shot and I'll see you soon," Rachel nodded pressed another quick kiss to her lips and turned away. Rachel squealed when Quinn slapped her ass. She looked back to see her grinning face. "See you soon starlight," she winked and Rachel watched her go with a smitten grin.

When she got to the kitchen she saw the four shot glasses on the table and Noah was pouring what looked like whiskey into them.

"Are you sure this is a good idea… it's ten in the morning?"

"Shh, baby girl. I have waited twenty one years for this, stop being so damn parental," Leroy watched as Rachel laughed at that and took her shot glass from Puck.

"Here is to my Jew babe; who loved me before anyone else ever did and always… always had my back. I love you Rachel," again she couldn't fight the smile.

"We love you too baby girl," Hiram said.

"Happy birthday Rachel," Leroy said and they tapped glasses and did their shots. Both Rachel and Puck drank theirs in one sip, and with no problem; while Hiram could only do half of his and Leroy choked and sputtered with his.

"Fucking hell Puck what did you just give me… gasoline?" He asked and again laughter filled the room.

It didn't take long for Puck to convince Rachel to play video games with him as he was under strict orders from Quinn to keep her occupied until the set up for the party was complete and he had every intention of losing as many games as he had to until Quinn texted him.

_Ah, the things he did for his Jew bro._

* * *

When Quinn pulled into her driveway she saw Santana's car and she knew immediately that the girl would not be happy to have been waiting. She parked her car beside Santana's and was surprised to see that she was sitting in the car, filing her nails with a look of distain on her face. They got out of the car at the same time.

"What the fuck Q? I have been waiting for like an hour. Next time you can't get your head out of Berry's ass give me a call so I'm not fucking waiting on you."

"Sorry I-"

"Outside… in December… in Lima fucking Ohio," Santana continued as if Quinn hadn't even spoken.

"I'm sorry San, I was giving Rachel-"

"Do… NOT… finish that sentence; like ever," Quinn laughed, and walked toward the house; Santana followed.

"Why didn't you just go in? My mom's home."

"Because she's a freak like you Q. I didn't want to walk in on her and Richard doing anything that might scar me for life by seeing it." Again Quinn chuckled because she couldn't really argue with that.

/

An hour later, the house was almost set up for the party; complete with a makeshift stage set up in the huge living room.

"I still can't believe you're making me do this," Santana grumbled as they pushed the couch toward the far wall; Quinn stopped at those words, stood up straight, and glared at her best friend.

"Oh come on Santana, you love Rachel and it's annoying already that you're still denying it. Just fucking sing to her… it won't kill you!" Santana's mouth had dropped as Quinn yelled.

"No I didn't… I didn't mean it like that. I just meant; I can't believe you're making me sing a fucking country song."

"Oh," Quinn let out a chuckle.

"Yeah," Santana pouted. She was still really pissed that Quinn was forcing her to sing a country song. She did understand her reasoning behind it but she was still pissed about it. "I mean Rachel is cool, you know for a hobbit with a horrible fashion sense and even more horrible taste in women."

"Oh please, don't give me that shit." Quinn said as they pushed the couch flush against the wall. "You think I'm hot and you have always wanted a piece of this."

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Santana barked laughter throwing herself onto the couch. "That's fucking nasty Q."

"Oh come on, you've always been jealous of Rachel because she has me and you don't," Quinn didn't actually believe the words she was saying but it was always one of her favorite pastimes to tease Santana.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Santana bellowed again. "Stop it, you're gonna make me pee," Quinn had also sat down on the couch.

"Fuck you."

"You wish," Santana had decided to turn the tables on Quinn.

"No you wish."

"Maybe," Santana said with a shrug and Quinn's eyes widened comically. "I had this dream once where you and-"

"Whatever you do," Quinn held her hands up. "Do not finish that sentence," Quinn cut her off causing more raucous laughter out of her friend.

"I was just teasing you Quinn… trust me, the only time you have ever entered my dreams was to annoy the fuck out of me, the same way you do in waking life. So basically you're my biggest nightmare."

"Oh like you're a dream come true, Satan." Quinn teased her back using Rachel's nickname for the girl. Soon a comfortable silence fell between them and lasted several minutes before Santana spoke again.

"So do you think Rachel will cry?"

"You've met Rachel right?"

"Yeah," Santana rubbed her hands together evilly. "Ooh I hope the midget cries."

"Santana that's mean."

"You've met me right?" Santana responded and Quinn's lips quirked up into a small grin.

"Come on," Quinn tugged at Santana's shirt sleeve prompting her to get up. "We have more work to do."

"Fucking hell… why are we friends?"

"Because you love me," Quinn answered with her stupid pout that Santana had always been powerless against.

"Yeah and it's fucking annoying," she got to her feet.

"One of my goals in life… is working then," Quinn winked and Santana rolled her eyes.

"I hate you Quinn."

"You love me."

"Yeah, like I said it's fucking annoying."

"And I love you," Quinn said sweetly.

"Don't get gross on me."

"And you want all of this," Quinn wiggled her hips as she said it and Santana curled her lip.

"I said DON'T get gross," she grumbled but still followed Quinn out of the room.

_This bitch better appreciate all that she does for her._

_And Berry better appreciate all that she puts up with for her._

* * *

Rachel had been going crazy for the last couple of hours. She knew that whatever Quinn had planned for the party would be so worth it but that didn't help her current mood.

Noah had effectively distracted her for most of the time since Quinn left but he had left twenty minutes earlier before giving her strict orders from Quinn to get ready.

Which she had of course done.

She wore one of her shortest skirts from high school; complete with knee socks and a button down top for easier access.

_Which she would need later._

Also for later, she had a duffle bag near the front door ready and waiting for Quinn to arrive

She was pacing the floor when the doorbell rang and she bolted to the door and opened it to see Quinn looking as stunning as ever.

She was wearing a yellow dress, which had always and would always look so sexy on her. She also had a white cardigan over it and her still short and sexy hair was pushed back with a yellow headband.

_She was fucking hot._

"Wow," Rachel breathed out at the sight.

"Wow is right," Quinn replied and Rachel felt a little smug as she watched her sexy girlfriend's eyes raking over her body. Then she gasped when Quinn pulled her and crashed their lips together.

Rachel fisted Quinn's cardigan in both hands and pulled her into the house. Quinn kicked the door closed behind her, then turned Rachel around, pushed Rachel into it, and kissed her again. Just as fiercely and with more passion. Quinn's hands roamed over Rachel's body and she slid her hands up Rachel's thighs while her tongue explored that incredible mouth.

"Quinn," Rachel said breathlessly. "I… oh fuck," Quinn's lips were now on her neck.

"I want you Rachel," she said against heated flesh.

"Oh… me to but um… the… p-party, the party and you went to so much. Oh wow," Quinn had started to suck on Rachel's neck and Rachel gave in to her desires. But it seemed Quinn was fighting her own; and suddenly those lips were gone but Quinn's hot body was still pressed into her.

"You're right."

"No I'm wrong… I-I want it Quinn."

"You'll get it," Quinn promised and her sparkling eyes were now staring into Rachel's own. "Later… but now we need to celebrate your birth," Rachel let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine," she grumbled but Quinn could see the smile behind the pout. She watched Rachel pick up a duffle bag she hadn't noticed.

"What's that for?"

"Later," Rachel purred and that one word was laced with so much sex that Quinn felt arousal shoot through her. Rachel pulled her out of the house and locked the door.

"Let's um… skip the party and get to the later now."

"Nope," Rachel said adamantly and shook her head. She swooned when Quinn opened up the car door for her. "You went to so much trouble and I know it'll wow me."

"Oh you have no idea," Quinn said innocently and Rachel felt her own arousal spike.

Stupid girlfriend.

With her stupid sexy voice and naughty promises.

As Quinn got into the car and drove away Rachel reached for her hand and interlocked their fingers.

"Thank you for this Quinn."

"You don't even know what it is yet."

"I don't need to know what it is to know it's wonderful… you never fail to wow me."

"I love you."

"I love you," Rachel repeated and rested her head against Quinn's arm; she was looking forward to being wowed.

And Quinn was right; she had no idea just how wowed she would actually be.

* * *

When they walked into Quinn's house Rachel was all giggles as everyone shouted surprise. It wasn't a surprise but she went along with it anyway. Quinn leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Have fun babe… I gotta go set up for your real surprise," Rachel's eyes widened and Quinn winked before she walked away.

She was staring at Quinn until she felt arms wrap around her.

"Happy birthday Rachel," she tensed up because it was Sugar that was hugging her and the last thing she wanted was for Quinn to see this and strangle the girl.

"Thanks Sugar … but please unhand me this instant," Sugar reluctantly let her go and Rachel took a step back, and then another. They talked easily about what Sugar had been up to and Rachel was actually quite proud that she was studying fashion at the School of the Art Institute in Chicago and doing very well. But she was also pretty sad that Sugar was the only one she got to really talk to because then Noah was there handing her another shot. She took it with him but decided from that moment on to avoid all drinking by pretending to be drunk.

She was still trying to make the rounds to catch up with her friends when Quinn's voice over the speaker had her stopping in her tracks.

"Hello everyone," she said and the chatter died down as all eyes were on Quinn; standing on a make shift stage in in her living room, and Rachel got the sneaking suspicion that Quinn was exacting her revenge.

Finally.

"First of all, I would like everyone to give my beautiful girlfriend a resounding Happy Birthday," Rachel's eyes were locked on Quinn as everyone shouted _Happy Birthday_ to her; Rachel blushed and looked down.

"Rachel," their eyes locked again. "Would you please take a seat," she pointed to a chair that was a few feet away from the stage. Rachel walked over and took her seat. "Now most of you were at my birthday party last year, and if you remember at all the speech I made at the end of that I promised I would one day get Rachel back for what she did and that revenge will happen today," everyone cheered and Quinn looked back at her mortified girlfriend.

"Hey baby," Rachel rolled her eyes at that. "I gathered everyone here today; to not only celebrate you and your birth… I also got everyone to pick songs to sing to you; that reflect on what an amazing impact you have made on their lives." Rachel grinned as Quinn continued.

"But because I am a writer and a romantic at heart, and because I knew you'd love it… I made them all choose songs that are out of their comfort zones." She knew by the way Rachel's eyes widened that the girl liked that idea. "So without further ado, playing the music for all of the songs performed today," she took a deep breath. "Please join me in welcoming to the stage _Noah Loca_," they all cheered as Puck and Sawyer's band got on the stage and picked up their instruments. Quinn looked at Rachel. "I love you baby and I hope you enjoy the very first Rachel Berry birthday concert event," the room erupted in cheers again and Rachel got to her feet and yanked Quinn off of the stage. Their lips collided in a heated kiss that had the room cheering again. When Rachel pulled back she saw that dopey grin.

"I love it Quinn… and I love you."

"Just wait, you're going to love me even more by the time this is over."

"I do not doubt that," Rachel pecked her lips again and then went back to her seat as Quinn once again climbed on stage. "First up tonight I'd like to welcome the people who brought Rachel into this world. Her dads Hiram and Leroy, her mom Shelby and accompanying them, her mom by proxy… my mom Judy," the crowd cheered again as Quinn hopped off the stage and Beth ran into her arms. Quinn picked her up and hugged her before moving to the side and taking her own seat with Beth on her lap.

"Rachel," Hiram began. "We love you so much baby girl and we're so, so proud of the woman you have become. But your daddy and I wanted to remind you of the little girl that had all of the biggest dreams."

"And we're singing an R&B song," Leroy began. "And for a couple of guys who are more comfortable with the Broadway I hope you enjoy this," he handed the mic to Shelby.

"Your dads told me about the airport and how you used to dream so big and Quinn told me about your favorite book so I hope that even though I didn't see the little girl with the big dreams, I hope you'll let me be there when they come true anyway," Rachel wiped her tears away and nodded. Shelby handed the mic to Judy who was already crying.

"You saved my baby girl Rachel… you saved her just by loving her and keeping her safe when I couldn't and for that you will always be a daughter to me, and R&B isn't my thing either so I hope I don't wreck this."

"You won't," Rachel shouted through her tears and the music began. As soon as it started she recognized the song. It was from one of her favorite movies based on her favorite book and she knew Quinn was behind this song choice.

She instantly fell deeper.

And then her dads were singing and she focused on them.

[Hiram and Leroy]

_Seize… upon that moment long ago  
One breath away and there you will be  
So, young and carefree  
Again you will see  
That place in time...so gold_

[Judy]

_Steal… away into that way back when  
You thought that all would last forever  
But like the weather  
Nothing can ever...and be in time  
Stay gold  
_

[Shelby]_  
But can it be  
When we can see  
So vividly  
A memory _

[Shelby, with Hiram and Leroy]_  
And yes you say  
So must the day  
Too, fade away  
And leave a ray of sun  
So gold _

[All]_  
Life is but a twinkling of an eye  
Yet filled with sorrow and compassion  
though not imagined  
All things that happen  
Will age too old  
Though gold _

When the song faded out Rachel jumped on stage and kissed and hugged her two dads, and her two moms as they all cried together.

"That was absolutely beautiful and I loved it so much you guys, thank you."

"You're welcome," all four said together. Rachel hopped off the stage and Quinn got back on stage after Beth ran back to Shelby with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey babe," Quinn began with a sparkle in her eye and Rachel felt the butterflies. "How am I doing so far?"

"You're amazing Quinn," she shouted and the smile that crossed Quinn's mouth was simply beautiful.

"You're amazing Rachel Berry and her to prove that further in a song that is very far out of their range please welcome Kurt, Blaine and Mike." Rachel's eyes widened at the combination of those three singing together and was instantly curious as to what genre they'd be singing.

"As Broadway guys ourselves," Kurt said. "This choice was a bit tough for us. I mean when Quinn said alternative rock I literally choked on my wine." The whole room laughed at that. "But then as we searched and searched through tons… and I mean tons of songs," his eyes widened as he said it and Rachel couldn't help but laugh. "We found a song that speaks perfectly to what we wanted to say." He handed the mic to Blaine who then looked at Rachel.

"And what we wanted to say; was that sometimes we as humans let fear guide us, but no one but ourselves can control whether or not we let the fear win. So Rachel please remember that you are bigger than any fear and we will always be here to support you," she was crying again as Mike started to talk.

"No matter what happens Rachel… no matter how we grow and change you will always have us in your corner. We may be a pretty odd family but we_ are_ family, and we will always be here for you, no matter what tomorrow brings." The music began and Rachel vaguely recognized the song but it wasn't until the chorus that she knew what song it was.

And- of course- it was perfect.

[Kurt]

_Sometimes, I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear  
And I, can't help but ask myself how much I'll let the fear  
Take the wheel and steer_

[Mike]_  
It's driven me before  
And it seems to have a vague, haunting mass appeal  
But lately I am beginning to find  
That I should be the one behind the wheel_

[All]_  
Whatever tomorrow brings  
I'll be there with open arms and open eyes_

Whatever tomorrow brings  
I'll be there with open arms and open eyes

[Blaine]_  
So if I decide to waiver my chance  
To be one of the hive  
Will I choose water over wine  
And hold my own and drive?_

[All]_  
It's driven me before  
And it seems to be the way that everyone else gets around  
But lately I am beginning to find  
That when I drive myself my light is found  
_

_Whatever tomorrow brings  
I'll be there with open arms and open eyes, yeh_

Whatever tomorrow brings  
I'll be there with open arms and open eyes

_I'll be there_

_(Noah Loca musical solo)  
_

[Mike]_  
Would you choose water over wine  
Hold the wheel and drive?_

[Kurt and Blaine]

_So whatever tomorrow brings  
I'll be there with open arms and open eyes, yeh_

Whatever tomorrow brings  
I'll be there with open arms and open eyes

[Mike]

_I'll be there._

When the song ended she was a crying mess again and she hugged all three boys as they got off the stage to greet her.

"I love you," she whispered to each of them. And they each returned the sentiment.

"How's the show so far?" Quinn asked and everyone cheered again; Rachel took her seat and looked up at her amazing girlfriend and their eyes locked. "If you think listening Kurt, Blaine, and Mike singing alternative rock was a stretch wait… because you haven't seen anything yet, as our next act will prove. Here to sing a Broadway showstopper for you Miss Rachel Berry, may I present Artie, Sam, Sawyer and Puck," Rachel laughed at the thought of Sam and Mr. Hip Hop himself Artie singing a Broadway song to her; but that was nothing compared to the idea of Noah Puckerman doing it.

Sawyer spoke first.

"You know when Quinn told us our genre was Broadway I wanted to kick her, but once Noah decided on this song I knew Quinn was right to make us do this. Happy Birthday Rachel and I'm sorry if my nerves over performing a Broadway song for you of all people messes me up a bit."

"You'll be fine."

"Happy Birthday Rachel and I'm nervous too," Sam said.

"Thirded," Artie shouted. Sam handed the mic to Puck who stared at Rachel with love in his eyes.

"What up Jew babe?" Rachel smiled under his gaze. "I love you so much you know."

"I know," she said quietly while nodding.

"This song is actually perfect to follow the last one because the words are very similar and it proves that even though Broadway and alternative rock are very far away from each other on the musical spectrum; they can still have the same message and still work so very well together… kind of like all of us… and kind of like you and Quinn," he looked over at his baby mama and shot her a wink. She blushed and looked at Rachel who was still staring up at Puck; so she just watched her.

"This song is from the seminal Broadway classic Fame; and it speaks of, not being afraid of the future because we got this… you Rachel, you got this. Happy Birthday and I love you. I mean who else but Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray could get Noah Puckerman to sing a Broadway song… by choice and for fun?" They all laughed as the music began and as soon as it started Rachel was already crying.

[Puck]

_We have arrived at a moment in our lives  
When the future passes into our hands  
We can find out, are we really strong enough  
To fulfill what the future demands _

[Sawyer]_  
We can stand on the edge  
And look out into space  
And be awed  
By the wonders we see _

[Artie]_  
We can all make a pledge  
That the whole human race  
Will become what we want it to be _

[All]_  
Bring on tomorrow  
Let it shine  
Like the sun coming up on a beautiful day  
It's yours and mine _

_We can make a difference  
It's not too late  
Bring on tomorrow _

_We can't wait_

[Sam]_  
Long, long ago in a world we never made  
We were children who were making believe  
Closing our eyes  
We were travelers in air  
To a land we would not want to leave _

[Puck]_  
But the fairy tale land, fades away as we grow  
And we all have to say our goodbyes  
And we now understand, that this world that we know  
Can be ours if we open our eyes _

[All]_  
Bring on tomorrow  
Let it shine  
Like the sun coming up on a beautiful day  
It's yours and mine _

[Sawyer]_  
We can make a difference  
It's not too late  
Bring on tomorrow  
We can't wait_

[Artie]_  
Bring on tomorrow  
We can't wait  
Bring on tomorrow  
It's not too late _

[Sam]_  
Bring on tomorrow  
We can't wait  
Bring on tomorrow  
We can't wait _

[All]_  
Bring on tomorrow  
Let it shine  
Like the sun coming up on a beautiful day  
It's yours and mine _

[All] (Artie)_  
We can make a difference  
It's not too late  
Bring on tomorrow  
We can't wait (We can't wait)_

[All]_  
Bring on tomorrow  
We can't wait_

After the song ended Puck took off his guitar just in time to be nearly tackled by a very excited Rachel Berry.

As Rachel hugged Sawyer, Artie, and Sam; Quinn waited and watched to give them a moment to connect… and after a few minutes her voice broke them all out of their reverie.

"Did you think that was the biggest surprise of the night, Rachel?" She teased as Sawyer and Puck rejoined their band on stage and Rachel took her seat again. "Puckerman singing Broadway is nothing compared to Santana _Lima Heights_ Lopez singing… country," Rachel gasped and they heard Santana swearing in the background. "Now that is a feat," Quinn winked at her girl and Rachel was again filled with butterflies.

Like always.

"This is a moment you have all been waiting for… please welcome to the stage McKinley High's own _Troubletones_ featuring Tina Cohen-Chang." Quinn said as Mercedes, Sugar, Santana, Brittany, and Tina all got on the stage.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that country is not our strong suit," Mercedes said and they all nodded as did the rest of the party.

"But there is nothing we won't do for you Rachel," Tina said and their eyes locked. "Happy Birthday." Santana pulled the mic from Tina's hand with a grumble; Rachel waited for a snarky remark or a playful insult; so she was as surprised as everyone when Santana said nothing of the sort.

"Rachel you and I have always had a playful and sisterly type of relationship but I always knew that when shit went down you'd have my back and I hope I relayed that to you as well."

"You did," Rachel promised with a nod.

"I know I gave you shit…we all did, at some point about you being bossy, or short, or annoying as fuck," the crowd laughed and so did Rachel. "But I don't think any of us has ever told you just how amazing and beautiful you are."

"I have," Sugar said but Santana ignored her. In fact everyone did, except for Quinn who growled a little.

"But it's time we changed that and this song is the perfect way to do that, I love you Rachel," Santana admitted to a room full of the friends and family.

_And so fucking what._

"I love you too Rach," Brittany added right before the song began. As her friends serenaded her and told her in song exactly what they think of her, the tears were flowing and the love was pure.

[Tina]

_She remembers when she first got her wings  
And how she opened up that day  
she learned to sing_

[Mercedes]_  
Then the colors came, erased the  
black and white  
And her whole world changed  
when she realized_

[All]_  
She's a butterfly, pretty as the crimson sky  
Nothing's ever gonna bring her down  
And everywhere she goes  
Everybody knows she's so glad to be alive  
She's a butterfly_

[Brittany]_  
Like the purest light in a darkened world  
So much hope inside such a lovely girl_

[Santana]_  
You should see her fly, it's almost magical  
It makes you wanna cry, she's so beautiful_

[All]_  
She's a butterfly, pretty as the crimson sky  
Nothing's ever gonna bring her down  
And everywhere she goes  
Everybody knows she's so glad to be alive  
She's a butterfly_

[Brittany and Sugar]_  
God bless the butterfly,  
give her the strength to fly  
Never let her wings touch the ground  
God bless the butterfly,  
give her strength to fly  
Never let her wings touch the ground_

[All]_  
She's a butterfly, pretty as the crimson sky  
Nothing's ever gonna bring her down  
And everywhere she goes  
Everybody knows she's so glad to be alive  
She's a butterfly_

[Tina and Sugar]_  
God bless the butterfly,  
give her the strength to fly  
Never let her wings touch the ground_

When the song ended Rachel hopped on stage and pulled a very disgruntled Santana into a tight hug.

"That was beautiful Santana," Quinn teased.

"Fuck you Quinn." Quinn laughed at that.

"But seriously you guys that was just wonderful."

"I agree," Rachel said through her tears and looked at Quinn. "Thank you so much for this I loved it and I love you."

"Oh it's not over yet," Quinn winked. "Take your seat," she waited until the stage was clear and Rachel was sitting in her seat before she spoke again. "Now in the tradition of keeping this song like the original I'm going to ask my best friends Santana and Puck to sing back up for me," Santana nodded and joined Quinn and Noah Loca on stage. Quinn nodded to them before turning her attention back to the girl of her dreams.

"Hey babe, did you like you present so far?" Rachel nodded. "Well I wanted to sing a song that spoke to how much I love you and the genre I chose was… classic rock," there were a few laughs heard; mostly from Santana. "But as you know there are a million power ballads that came out in the eighties so this took for-fucking-ever." Rachel laughed. "But I found one… when I found you Rachel, I found happiness… and happiness is only real when shared so not only am I thankful that you loved me back I am so very lucky. Every day with you is still just as wonderful as the first day and each day… I am still anticipating love," Rachel smiled and a single tear fell from her eye. When I found you I found the love of a lifetime," with those words the music began and as Quinn opened her heart and laid it out for the whole room to see Rachel fell deeper.

Like she did over and over again with this girl.

She was still anticipating love too, and she knew she always would.

Loving Quinn would never get old.

[Quinn] (Puck and Santana)

_I guess the time was right for us to say  
We'd take our time and live our lives together day by day  
We'll make a wish and send it on a prayer  
We know our dreams can all come true with love that we can share_

_With you I never wonder - will you be there for me_  
_With you I never wonder - you're the right one for me_

_I finally found the love of a lifetime (Ahh)_  
_A love to last my whole life through (Ahh)_  
_I finally found the love of a lifetime (Ahh)_

___Forever in my heart, I finally found the love of a lifetime (Ahh)_

During the music break Quinn watched as Rachel wiped the tears off her face and then stared at her with pure unconditional love and that feeling was everything.

_With every kiss our love is like brand new_  
_And every star up in the sky was made for me and you_  
_Still we both know that the road is long_  
_We know that we will be together because our love is strong_

_I finally found the love of a lifetime (Ahh)_  
_A love to last my whole life through (Ahh)_  
_I finally found the love of a lifetime (Ahh)_  
_Forever in my heart, I finally found the love of a lifetime (Ahh)_

During Noah's guitar solo Rachel found those hazel eyes and saw nothing but love in them. I love you- she mouthed and Quinn repeated the action.

_I finally found the love of a lifetime (Ahh)  
A love to last my whole life through (Ahh)  
I finally found the love of a lifetime (Ahh)  
Forever in my heart, I finally found the love of a lifetime (Ahh)_

_(I finally found the love of a lifetime) Love of a lifetime_  
_(I finally found the love of a lifetime ) I finally found the love_

_(I finally found the love of a lifetime )  
Forever in my heart, I finally found the love of a lifetime (Ahh)_

As the song ended Rachel pulled Quinn off the stage and into a scorching kiss while the room cheered around them.

"Did I do well?"

"You did perfectly," Rachel whispered and then claimed those lips again; and that was how they remained for the rest of the party. Puck tried time and again to break them apart to give Rachel more booze but she still had a plan for later with Quinn and remaining sober was a necessary part of that plan.

Also kissing Quinn was the best way to celebrate her birthday anyway.

* * *

Quinn smiled at her girlfriend when she saw where Rachel was bringing them.

"I should've known that this is where you'd want to go," Quinn looked around at the familiar spot near the airport. "What do you want to do here?"

"You," Rachel said honestly as she turned the lights off but left the car on; because it's December in Lima, Ohio and there was no way she was going to freeze.

"Mm," Quinn waggled her eyebrows. "What did you have in mind?" Rachel didn't answer with words, well not right away.

No.

First Quinn watched as she climbed over the console and into the back seat. Quinn was fully enjoying the view of Rachel's amazing ass under her very short skirt. Once Rachel was in the back seat of the car she opened the duffle bag which was on the floor and pulled out their favorite toy.

"You…" Quinn blushed at the sight of their strap on. "You want me to fuck you here for your birthday?" Rachel shook her head no but before Quinn could speak again; Rachel did.

"_I_ want to fuck _you_… here, at our airport… in the back seat of this sexy as fuck car of yours," Rachel bit her lip and saw Quinn nod. Rachel quickly pulled her skirt and panties off and proceeded to pull the strap on into place. Quinn watched with desire in her eyes at the visual seduction happening before them. Rachel looked so hot sitting there with her shirt still on but naked from the waist down, and a thick silicone shaft protruding from her waist.

"God babe you look so good," Quinn told her. "But you know what would look better?"

"Your naked body bouncing up and down on my dick?" Rachel asked and heard Quinn growl.

"God Rach," she felt herself become wetter at those words.

"Was that not it… because it is for me?"

"No that's yeah… that thought is very sexy but what I meant was is if all of you was naked," Rachel looked down at her shirt and then back up at Quinn; a naughty smirk on her face. "Then say it Quinn, say what you want and use the dirty words," Quinn practically hopped over the console to join Rachel in the back. She straddled Rachel's hips and moan in pleasure when Rachel's shaft rubbed against her clothed center.

"I want to see your boobs."

"Dirtier Quinn," Rachel demanded but Quinn's fingers were already under her shirt and playing with her nipple.

"No bra," Quinn said with mock surprise.

"Of course Quinn… I wanted easier access, for you." Quinn growled again. "So now," with a huge amount of self-control, Rachel removed Quinn's hand from under her shirt. "Say it."

"I want to see your tits Rachel," Quinn blushed as she said it and Rachel thought that was the cutest thing ever. She nearly ripped her shirt off in her haste to remove it but the sight of Quinn licking her lips made her forget all about it…

All about everything actually.

"Are you going to fuck me real good baby," Quinn husked and Rachel felt herself get hotter and wetter. She loved that once Quinn started to talk dirty she didn't really stop.

"I want to but um… she trailed her fingers over Quinn's abs just under her already hiked up dress. But you still have all of your clothes on. With that Quinn pulled back and yanked her cardigan off, the dress was next. Rachel watched all of that perfect skin being revealed to her she raked her eyes over all of it. Stopping first at Quinn's tattoo of Beth's name under her left breast and then she got distracted by the breasts themselves when Quinn took her bra off; and then her eyes landed on Quinn's gold star tattoo. It still made her feel so special whenever she saw it… and also incredibly turned on.

More than she already was.

Quinn saw her looking and couldn't help the smitten grin on her face.

"You like?" Rachel responded by running her fingers over it

"Yes, very much," she looked up into her eyes. "I love every inch of you."

"Good, then run your fingers over this," Quinn took the hand that was caressing her tattoo and moved it over her soaking wet panties.

"Mmm," Rachel moaned at the wetness that was all for her; that was always all for her. When she started to caresses her; Quinn started to rock her hips hitting both Rachel's hand and the strap on; and it was doing incredible things to her body.

"Baby… more," she begged.

"You still have more clothes on."

"Then take them off… fucking rip them off, I don't care I just need you," and that was it… Rachel's primal instincts took over and she did rip those panties off of Quinn. Quinn was rocking her hips against the strap on and Rachel watched.

"Ride me baby," Rachel requested and Quinn looked down at her. The desire burning within both girls was very intense in a good way.

In the best way.

Quinn lifted her hips and Rachel watched as she settled into Rachel's lap completely.

"Oh fuck," Quinn moaned quietly as she took it inch by inch. She knew Rachel was enjoying the view so she decided to give her more to look at. She lifted her hips to the tip and sunk down again with another loud moan. And as Rachel bit her lip and watched she suddenly had penis envy.

She wanted to feel how deep she was inside Quinn.

"Baby," Quinn begged again and she continued to rise and fall on Rachel's lap. When Rachel's eyes snapped up to Quinn's face she lost her breath at the beauty. Quinn was so fucking beautiful and she was so lucky to be the one with the best view in the house.

"Damn Quinn you are so beautiful," she said sweetly and Quinn blushed.

"So are you… I ne- I need-"

"What do you need?"

"More," was all Quinn said. And it was all she needed to say because Rachel got the message. She thrust her hips up. "Oh fuck yeah."

Both girls started to thrust. Rachel's hips went up, Quinn's went down and the loud slapping of skin was only drowned out by their incredible sexy moaning and howling. Rachel's blunt nails dug into Quinn's strong back; which only turned Quinn on even more; and she rode harder.

She knew she was going to be incredibly sore the next day.

But she also knew it would be very, very worth it.

"Quinn," Rachel moaned desperately fighting her orgasm. Every time Quinn slammed down into her lap the clit insert rubbed her perfectly.

"OH god Rachel… I need- I need more… fuck me, please!" And again it was like something snapped inside of Rachel and she tossed Quinn onto her back and knelt between her legs never once pulling out of her.

Quinn gasped when there was a sudden movement and her back hit the backseat but then Rachel was between her legs and Rachel was pounding into her and a feverish rate and all of her other senses became clouded by the sense of what she was feeling. Rachel's hips hit hers over and over and over again and she felt herself clench on that cock and the pull started low in her belly.

"Fuck I'm coming Rachel!" She shouted and that seemed to reignite Rachel's already fast pace. Quinn came hard and Rachel was right behind her screaming Quinn's name as well. She continued to thrust slowly as she worked them both down from their highs but the gentle thrusting was enough to send Quinn over the edge of orgasms number two. The sight of Quinn coming again; her body shuddered violently but otherwise she was quiet with a barely there moan and curling toes.

"Wow," Rachel said or tried to… no words came out. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Wow," Quinn was still shaking but her eyes locked on Rachel's. "That was the sexiest sight ever."

Once Quinn could move, hell once she could form words again she spoke.

"What was sexy… me riding you or you pounding me like it was your fucking job?"

"Both," Rachel chuckled. "But I actually mean the orgasm you just had."

"Which one?" Quinn teased again.

"Well… both," Rachel shrugged. "But the last one… wow you just looked so beautiful, and knowing my actions made you feel that good was incredible."

"You certainly were incredible," Quinn husked and both girls were acutely aware that the strap on was still deep inside Quinn. "You are very talented Rachel Berry." Rachel winked and then pulled out. Quinn shuddered again and Rachel dipped her head. Just as her tongue was about to touch Quinn she felt the girl's hands on her shoulders.

"No babe, please wait I'm-I'm too sensitive."

"I just want…" she trailed off and licked a stripe through Quinn's center; causing another shudder to pass through her. Rachel then moved back up Quinn's body and crashed their lips together in a hot kiss that had them both dripping again. Especially because they could both taste Quinn's desire. Rachel pulled out of the kiss and looked deep in the eyes of her soul mate. "Sorry I just really needed to taste you."

"Don't ever apologize for that," Quinn giggled. "I just need a few minutes," Rachel licked her lips and nodded. She let Quinn have her minute as she took the strap on off and tossed it back into the bag but not before she pulled a blanket out.

Quinn saw this and her eyes lit up with just how much of a romantic her girlfriend was.

"You want to cuddle?" She wondered with a sickeningly sweet tone.

"I do… but I still want more," Rachel winked and Quinn laughed again.

"Are you trying to break a record today?"

"What record?"

"How many times can I make Quinn come?"

"Ooh… no, but that is a great idea," Rachel's eyes lit up as Quinn pulled her closer. They cuddled under the blanket and stared out at the bright lights of the airport. "Why haven't I ever documented this before? I'm going to have to work on this."

"Rachel."

"Yes Quinn."

"Shut up… and cuddle."

"Well okay but later on we're working on more of those orgasms."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," it was quiet for a few moments and then Quinn spoke again. "Rachel?"

"Hm."

"Did you have a good birthday?" Rachel turned in her arms and looked into her eyes, then she nodded.

"It was perfect… seriously Quinn. You made this one of the most memorable days ever. Which is hard to do because every day with you is memorable."

"Still anticipating love?"

"Still… and always," Rachel promised and kissed her nose before settling back in her arms. It's always going to be the same as it was in the beginning… every kiss with you feels like the first."

"I feel that way too." It was quiet for another few moments before Rachel spoke again.

"So how many times did you… today because I want to start documenting this. I'm serious about this Quinn I-"

"Rachel."

"Shutting up," Rachel said but there was no denying the smile on her face. Especially with Quinn's hot breath in her ear and Quinn's strong arms around her. She felt so safe, and loved, and cherished.

And she was, and would always be anticipating love, with Quinn.

Because it was always perfect.

And this was the best birthday ever.

But she knew Quinn would top it… next year, or the year after. Or in twenty or forty years, because she knew she and Quinn would be together and just as in love as they are now for the rest of their lives.

And that was the best feeling of all.

* * *

**A/N 2:The title of the chapter comes from the song Take My Breath Away by Berlin/Glee Cast. **

**The song Rachel's parents sang was Stay Gold by Stevie Wonder. **

**The song Kurt, Blaine and Mike sang was Drive by Incubus. **

**The song Puck, Sawyer, Sam, and Artie sang was Bring On Tomorrow from Fame. **

**The song Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, and Sugar sang was She's a Butterfly by Martina McBride. **

**And the song Quinn sang was Love of a Lifetime by Firehouse.**

**Up next: Pezberry bromance, Puck helps Quinn with something, and the girls celebrate New Year's Eve in the city with a surprise from Quinn.**


	33. Chapter 33: Until the End of Time

**A/N: I just wanted to tell any of you that don't have tumblr that this story is complete it'll be 42 chapters and there will be an epilogue. I'm still going to continue to only update once a week because I am already working on the next sequel and since I'm not posting it until it's done; this will make it so there is less time without any new chapters. Thank you all so much for the journey and I hope you enjoy the final ten chapters.**

**Warning: Sexy times (don't like it don't read it)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Until the End of Time**

"_While I sleep I dream of you, and when I wake, I long to hold you in my arms. If _

_anything, our time apart has only made me more certain that I want to spend my _

_nights by your side, and my days with your heart."_

_-Nicholas Sparks; Nights in Rodanthe_

_/_

Rachel and Santana were in the middle of kicking the crap out of a dummy that was placed in the center of the room. Rachel's newest adventure was a self-defense slash karate class that she asked Santana to take with her. Santana agreed as long as- in her words- she could break shit.

Which is what they were currently doing.

They had been teamed together for this lesson; they were taking turns on the dummy, and that thing didn't know what hit it. Santana leaned back with her arms crossed and watched Rachel kick the living shit out of the thing.

She suddenly felt really bad for anyone that thought they could mess with this girl and also realized that all of those times she picked on the girl freshman year she could've easily kicked her ass; but Rachel was a better person than that.

_Rachel always had been a better person than any of them._

Then Santana suddenly felt the need to apologize for all the times she was awful to Rachel; even though she had before and Rachel was one of her greatest friends now… she still felt the need to do something nice for her.

And then an idea hit her.

And Rachel would love it.

Well Rachel might not…

But she knew she would. An evil smile crept up her cheeks, and she knew exactly how they would spend the afternoon. She had been placed under strict orders to keep Rachel busy for the rest of the afternoon.

And she was damn well going to keep her busy; whether Rachel liked it or not.

"Santana," Rachel's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Hm?" She looked up and saw Rachel looking at her like she was crazy.

"It's your turn," Rachel told her and another evil smile crept up her lips. For a completely different reason this time… and as she kicked the shit out of the dummy she felt so empowered. She reminded herself to thank Rachel for this later.

Yet another thing she owed this girl.

_Fucking Rachel Berry_.

/

"Puck you're so fucking annoying sometimes!" Quinn yelled from across the apartment.

"Oh yeah like you're a bucket of fun Fabray," he yelled back.

"You know if you two didn't have a kid together I'd think you were related," Sawyer's voice chimed in and they both shot her dirty looks.

"That's fucking nasty babe," Puck told her with a disgusted look on his face that she thought was utterly adorable.

"Yeah dude… just gross," Quinn agreed.

"At least I got the two of you to agree on something today."

"Well if Puck wasn't so fucking annoying sometime!" Quinn yelled.

"You know what Q… I'm here to help you, because YOU asked… so if you'd like me to continue to help I suggest you SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!" He screamed and Quinn advanced on him.

"You shut the fuck up ASSHOLE!" She yelled back and Sawyer threw her hands in the air.

"Siblings, I tell you," she said more to herself than anyone else as her boyfriend and best friend started throwing paint at each other while still screaming.

/

Santana was waiting for Rachel outside of the locker room at the gym as the girl finished up her shower. Once Rachel emerged they walked toward the exit.

"So are you busy this afternoon, shrimp?"

"I was just going to go home and get my cuddle on with Quinn," she saw Santana's lip curl and she held back a laugh. "Why, what's up?" Santana knew that Quinn would actually be busy all afternoon getting things ready for their date the following evening and she figured she would get Quinn out of having to lie to Rachel; by putting her own plan into action.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go somewhere with me?"

"Should I be worried?" Rachel asked with worry in her tone and Santana chuckled.

"No… I mean I was just thinking earlier that I used to be a dick to you."

"Sure but, lots of people were Satan… you have more than made up for it since then," Rachel promised and watched as Santana's smile widened.

"Glad to hear that but I'd still like to do something nice for you."

"Like what?" Rachel knew this couldn't be good. There was something in Santana's tone that gave her the feeling she was about to do something crazy. And hopefully it wouldn't land her in jail or something worse.

"Well I'd like to buy you a tattoo," Rachel's eyes widened at that. It was the last thing she expected to hear… but she was definitely interested. She had wanted another one since Quinn got hers and she even knew what she wanted to get.

But she was still curious as to why Santana wanted to do something so random.

"Why?"

"I told you… I guess I was just feeling a bit guilty about all the slushies and name calling back then and-"

"No I know… I meant why a tattoo?"

"Oh," Santana's smile was evil. "Because I bought Quinn one and I figured I get you a matching set."

"You're lying," Rachel saw right through her.

"Okay fine," Santana grumbled. "Because I liked watching you act like a little bitch when you got the last one," she shrugged. "Some things never change, " she shrugged as she said it. She thought Rachel would be mad, she thought she might even get hit, but when Rachel laughed she was truly surprised. "You're laughing… why are you laughing?"

"Because leave it to you Satan to want to spend money on me just to watch how I react to the pain," Santana released a relieved sigh.

_Oh good, she bought it._

"But luckily for you, I don't care why you want to buy me it… I want another tattoo more than I want to deny you, so I'm in."

"Awesome," Santana said and was proud that she effectively lied to the girl. The real reason why she wanted to get her a tattoo was to complete the set. Getting both girls a tattoo was her idea of a house warming gift.

Well Snix's idea anyway.

That and a bottle of wine would be perfect.

/

Puck and Quinn carried the sofa into the apartment after fighting to get it on the damn elevator and then through the front door. When it was in the spot that Quinn finally decided on; after changing her mind three times… Puck threw himself onto it and Quinn followed.

"Thanks for helping today Puck, it really means a lot to me and I know I've been a temperamental jerk today."

"Nah, it's cool… it's no different than any other day."

"Fuck you," she yelled and he draped his arm across her shoulder with a laugh.

"Rachel's going to love it," he said watching as her smile widened.

"You think so?"

"Are you kidding me Q… you bought her a fucking apartment," he said with pride in his tone and it didn't go unnoticed by her. "And not only that, you repainted and furnished it as well… she's going to blow you so hard for this," Quinn giggled and blushed at that.

"Um… I don't have a dick Puck."

"You do sometimes?" He arched his eyebrow in wonder.

"And so does Rachel," she corrected him and watched his eyes light up.

"Hot."

"Gross Puckerman," she pushed him away and he laughed again. "Get your perverse mind out of mine and Rachel's sex life."

"Okay… but all I meant was that she is going to love it… all that you put into this place," he watched Quinn's stupid- in love with Rachel Berry- smile form, and that smile made everything worth it.

_There isn't anything he wouldn't do for either of these girls._

_No matter what_.

"You don't think it's too small?"

"It's a perfect size Quinn," he giggled as his mind went in the gutter again and she shot him a dirty look.

"Stop it," he did as he was told. "But what I meant was, Rachel won't think it's too small will she?" And when he smirked again she hit him in the stomach with her arm. He sucked in a breath as the hit caught him off guard.

"No dude… Rachel is going to love it, trust me." She smiled again and that was when Sawyer walked into the house carrying coffee cups.

"Oh… nice to see you two finally getting along."

"You should've been here a minute ago babe," Puck took the cup from her and accepted a sweet kiss. "She punched me in the stomach," Sawyer glared at Quinn who merely scoffed.

"He was being perverse… he's lucky I didn't kick him in the nuts," Sawyer arched her eyebrow at Puck as if to ask if Quinn was telling the truth and when he shrugged she knew Quinn was right.

"It's not my fault she was talking about Rachel not liking it because it was too small and my mind went there… I'm still a dude."

"Yeah a grown up one," Quinn chastised.

"Oh please likes dudes ever grow up," Quinn's eyes landed on Sawyer's and they were thinking the same thing.

_He was right._

"Come on, we've got one more room to paint tonight."

"What's in it for me?" Puck questioned but followed Quinn into her and Rachel's new bedroom, anyway.

"Um… beer and pizza?" She said it as if it were a question.

"Works for me," he picked up a paint roller and got to work.

"Works for me too," Sawyer said following suit.

"And you guys are still helping tomorrow morning right?"

"Yes," they both answered with equally annoyed tones.

"Lady Hummel will be distracting Rachel tomorrow correct?" Puck asked and Quinn nodded.

"Yeah and I can't thank you all enough for helping make this New Year's Eve a perfect one for Rachel."

"It's what we do Quinn… you know as friends," Sawyer told her and Quinn got to work painting too.

"Yeah and your ass will help us when we move in together too," Puck added; Sawyer gasped before tackling him with kisses. Quinn smiled but otherwise ignored them to let them share in their little moment together.

* * *

Rachel's ribs were stinging something fierce as she sat down on her bed. Quinn would be back any minute and she couldn't wait for Quinn to see the tattoo she got. It hurt like a fucking bitch and she was happy that Santana got her wish of watching her squirm in pain while also giving her a gift that she has wanted for a while.

It was a win-win.

Except for Rachel's ribs; which hurt like fucking hell.

Quinn entered the room a moment later and Rachel perked up at the sight of her.

"Hey baby," Quinn leaned down to kiss her and when she did her shirt rubbed against the tattoo causing Rachel to hiss in pain. "Wh-What happened… you didn't get hurt at your lesson did you? Did Santana…" Quinn turned. "I'll kill her," Quinn was angry and about to go pummel Santana before Rachel could even get a word in; but Rachel grasped her wrist and pulled her back down to the bed.

"Calm down Quinn… I'm fine, it didn't happen in class," Quinn breathed a sigh of relief. "But Santana was the cause of it," the fire was back in Quinn's eyes and she tried to get up again. But again Rachel tugged her back down. "Baby… calm down, it's not what you think." Rachel watched as Quinn took two deep steadying breaths and calmed down.

It was fucking hot.

"My ribs hurt Quinn be-"

"Why did-"

"If you'd let my finish you'd know why," Rachel cut her off and again Quinn took a deep breath again… this time she finally calmed herself down.

"Sorry I just get really defensive."

"I know and it's so, so hot… it always has been," Quinn's smiled perked up at those words. "Quinn… Santana bought me a tattoo today."

"Oh," Quinn's eyes were wide with surprise and then they softened and darkened. "_Oh_," she husked and that one word was laced with sex.

And it had Rachel dripping with need.

"Yeah."

"Wh-What of?" Quinn husked again and Rachel couldn't take it, she needed Quinn's hands and mouth on her… and in her. She pulled her shirt up and off; tossing it blindly away from her and pulled her bra off next. When she removed the covering the tattoo parlor had placed over it a couple hours before Quinn's mouth dropped open.

It was only six words, written in beautiful script in two lines across Rachel's right ribs; just under her breast.

Six words.

But they were six words that Quinn- herself- wrote.

_I hold on,_

_I stay strong_

It was fucking beautiful.

"Baby," Quinn said with adoration. "It's… it's…"

"It's your words Quinn… from the song you wrote for me," Rachel confirmed what Quinn already knew and then she wiped the tears that were falling down Quinn's cheeks.

"My words mean that much to you; that you got them permanently tattooed on your body?" Rachel nodded.

"Your words mean everything to me Quinn," she said. "And it's not any different than the gold star tattoo you got for me," she finished; her voice trembling with unshed tears of her own.

"God I love you so much," Quinn husked and Rachel nodded.

"Prove it," she replied in her own husky voice which was dripping with arousal. And that wasn't the only thing dripping with arousal. As Rachel leaned back and spread her legs open; Quinn could see her skimpy panties and just how wet they were for her.

"Fuck," she hummed and moved so that she was kneeling in between those perfect legs. She pulled both the skirt and panties off and marveled at her girlfriends sexy, as hell body… which was now decorated with two tattoos and her mouth watered. "You're so beautiful Rachel," she said before lowering her mouth to Rachel's heated center.

"So are you…now eat," Rachel demanded and Quinn did. Her eyes rolled back, her back arched off the bed and her hand fisted Quinn's hair tightly.

"Fuck… I love you too Quinn," she shouted as that tongue brought her to amazing heights.

Like it always did.

* * *

The next day; Rachel was being distracted by Kurt while Quinn, Puck, Sawyer and today Santana worked on the apartment.

Unbeknownst to Rachel of course.

It was New Year's Eve day and Kurt begged Rachel to go ice skating with him which she agreed to do even though she didn't know he was merely on a mission from Quinn.

He also really loved ice skating… and hanging out with Rachel, of course.

He really missed her sometimes; especially lately because they were both so busy. When Quinn approached him he gladly jumped at the offer to spend the day with her.

They were currently sitting at a coffee shop after spending the morning skating.

"This is so fun Kurt," she said sipping her coffee. "I have really had a good time with you today."

"Me too," he told her honestly. "So do you know where Quinn is taking you tonight?"

"No," she pouted. "It's one of her stupid surprises… which are never actually stupid, it's just that she knows I hate them so she always does it, but they're always wonderful and I have no doubt tonight will be as well. Especially if it involves seeing the ball drop live and in person; like I not so subtly requested," he smirked because boy if she only knew. "How about Blaine, does he have something spectacular planned?"

"Not sure," Kurt shrugged. "But Blaine is never anything less than absolutely dreamy," he said with his smitten grin that Rachel knew so well.

"He really is, and it's something he and Quinn have in common."

"They sure do," Kurt agreed. He always thought that Rachel and himself had somehow found the two most romantic people in Ohio and they were lucky enough to have them.

"Hey Kurt I was wondering if you and Blaine would like to do something with me this year?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well as you know I am taking this year away from performing to see what else interests me."

"Yeah… and it's such a great idea Rach."

"Well somehow this idea has been turned into doing fun things with my friends," she continued. "I mean I didn't mean for it to always be with someone but it sort of happened that way. I took a cooking class with Tina, I'm going to be doing a hip hop dance class with Mike taught by Brittany, and a karate class with Santana… so would you and Blaine be interested in maybe joining me for I don't know…" she trailed off as she thought of things she wanted to try. "Ooh I know, how about an art class," she saw Kurt's eyes light up at the prospect; and then he squealed.

"I love it, Oh my god! I'll run it by Blaine but I am definitely in," her smile widened.

"Awesome, I'll look into it" it was silent between them for a few moments and then she spoke. "What else do you want to do today?"

"I think we need a little retail therapy," he saw her nod. "And we need to get you a fabulous dress to wear tonight," he said with a wink and this time she squealed.

/

"That's crooked Puckerman," Santana shouted as he hung a portrait on the living room wall. "Move it up on the left… the other left you fucking moron!"

"Why don't you get your ass up on this ladder if you know so much Satan," he yelled back.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Quinn shouted as she entered the room. She was sick of their constant screaming. She saw the picture that Puck was hanging on the wall; it was a blown up version of the picture that she took of Rachel holding Beth the first time they watched her, and beside it was the one that Rachel took of her holding Beth. She smiled at the sight of them. "Oh that is crooked Puck," she said.

"See I told you, you idiot" Santana shouted.

"Fuck this," Puck said letting the picture go really crooked as he jumped off the ladder. "You bitches think you know everything… you fucking do it." He sat down beside Sawyer on the couch with his arms crossed and his lip out in a pout.

"That's right loser, let a woman do what a man can't," Santana said glaring at her pouting friend. She climbed up the ladder and fixed the photo. She then leaned back to admire her work.

"That's still crooked Santana," Quinn said and Santana shot her an evil glare. "Move it up on the left a little bit."

"Fuck you Q."

"Fuck you," Quinn yelled back. Meanwhile Sawyer moved closer and placed a sweet kiss on Puck's cheek and watched as his pout gave way to a smile. He looked over at her and all of his anger melted away at the sight of her smiling face.

_He loved this amazing woman_.

"Y'all really are a family aren't you?" He shrugged because they really, really were. "I think it's sweet."

"You try having the two biggest bitches as your best friends and see if it's still sweet," he said and was pouting again.

"I do… we share besties Puckerman," she teased and he couldn't help but smile again. "But what you have with them goes far beyond friendship… you guys are kin whether you like it or not."

"Not," he said and he snuggled closer to him.

"I don't buy it babe," she whispered. "You fight and yell and piss each other the hell off but that's what happens in families and I know without a shadow of a doubt that there is nothing you wouldn't do for those two girls… and the short little diva that we're all doing this for to begin with… so deny it all you want Noah Puckerman but those girls are your whole world and you wouldn't change any of it."

"You're not wrong," he whispered and kissed the top of her head. "But you forgot that I'd do anything for every single one of them; because that fucking glee club saved my life… a couple of times actually," he felt her nod. She knew all that they had done for him because he had told her the stories and that is why she loved them all too.

Because without them she wouldn't have this man now.

"But you also forgot yourself Sawyer," she looked up at him and their eyes locked. "You're on the list of my kin too… I would move mountains if it meant making you happy Sawyer Bishop, and I wouldn't change that either," she pulled him into a heated kiss.

"You don't have to move mountains babe… you make me happy just by looking at me the way you do, and loving as fiercely as you do," he smiled. "And kissing me the way you do, so more of that please." They kissed again ignoring the sounds of Santana gagging in the background.

"Fucking hell this is more nauseating that when you and Rachel rub all over each other Q," she said; Puck and Sawyer fought the urge to laugh as they continued to kiss.

Because annoying Santana Lopez was something Puck always enjoyed doing.

"Leave them be San and help me with this."

"Fuck you Q… you're not the head bitch anymore."

"Shut it Santana and just help me with this."

"I hate you."

"Just help me!" Quinn yelled and this time Puck and Sawyer couldn't fight the laughing and their kiss broke as they both turned to watch the Santana and Quinn show.

It had always been very amusing.

* * *

Rachel was getting ready for her night out with Quinn; like Quinn had requested via text message twenty minutes prior. She was finishing up her hair when another text had her phone buzzing on the bathroom sink. She picked up her phone and opened it.

From Quinn: _Take a cab to this address and I'll meet you there. I love you babe xx_

Rachel smiled at the text but there was no address written as she was about to reply to Quinn's text asking for the address another text came through. It was from Quinn and it was the address.

It was midtown but she had never heard of it before.

Maybe it was a new restaurant or something; so she shrugged and replied to the text.

From Rachel: _Will do… love you too baby xx_

Rachel finished up her hair and grabbed her purse before exiting her apartment.

/

Quinn was pacing the sidewalk outside of the building where her new apartment awaited. She was nervous that Rachel wouldn't like it; she was nervous that it wasn't big enough, or in the right location. But mostly she was nervous that Rachel would be mad that she bought a place without her knowledge or for not letting her decide anything.

She hoped that the romantic aspect of it would overshadow any anger that this may cause in her girlfriend.

_She was just really, really fucking nervous._

And that was when the taxi pulled up and her gorgeous and absolutely incredible girlfriend stepped out of the taxi and looked at her; wearing the biggest Rachel Berry megawatt smile.

And it took Quinn's breath away.

She was wearing a mid-length, navy blue dress that was an absolute perfect fit with a low neckline to show off her gorgeous neck and throat as well as just the right amount of cleavage. Not to mention those endless legs which were on display.

Quinn felt her mouth go dry as her eyes raked over that perfect body. She felt bad for a moment that she was the only one that would get to see Rachel in this dress and then her jealous nature kicked and her thoughts instantly changed.

_Damn fucking right she would be the only one to see Rachel in this dress._

_And out of it_.

Her naughty side took over as she felt arousal shoot through her.

"Quinn," Rachel's sexy voice broke her out of fantasy land and she shook the naughty thoughts from her mind.

"Wow Rachel you look…" she trailed off as the girl walked closer. "You looking incredible," she finished and saw a flirty gleam in those amazing brown eyes.

"You look incredible too Quinn," she said taking in Quinn's white dress that was fitted perfectly at the breasts and waist but then flared out in the most elegant way."

"Thank you," Quinn said still staring and then was caught off guard as Rachel's lips collided with hers in a scorching kiss. "Mm," she moaned. "Mm," she moaned again when she felt Rachel's tongue in her mouth. "Mm," she moaned a third time when Rachel sucked on her own tongue.

And that was when she realized that Rachel was sweeping her off of her feet when it was supposed to be the other way around.

"Baby," kiss. "Baby," kiss. "Baby," she said a third time and grasped Rachel's shoulders to stop her from kissing her again. Anymore kisses like that and she wouldn't be able to stop this time. Rachel smiled that devilish smile and she knew she was a goner.

"So Quinn… where are you taking me?"

"Here," Quinn pointed to the building they were standing in front of.

"Here," Rachel was confused. "What's here?"

"You'll see," Quinn held out a blindfold and Rachel took a step back.

"What's going on Quinn?"

"You trust me right?" Rachel nodded because- of course- she trusted Quinn; she was just really very confused. She thought tonight would be dinner at some elegant restaurant and then somewhere to watch the ball drop in person.

She had lived in New York City for three and a half years now and had yet to see the ball drop live and this year she made Quinn promise to take her somewhere that she could finally do that.

"Yes of course I trust you Quinn but I'm just really confused."

"Trust me," Quinn pressed a kiss to her lips and then her neck and Rachel melted into her touch.

"Is the um… blindfold necessary, though?"

"Yes, but you don't have to put it on until we're in the elevator okay?"

"Okay," Rachel agreed. She did trust Quinn and then Quinn was kissing her neck again and she was always powerless against that.

* * *

When the elevator stopped on their floor Quinn guided a now blindfolded Rachel to their front door and opened it. Once inside she led her over to the balcony and opened the sliding door; she gently shoved Rachel back outside. When the cold hit her; Rachel's body tensed up.

"Quinn," she whined and Quinn started to rub her back up and down.

"Shh baby, it's okay," Rachel could feel that Quinn was now in front of her and she was holding both of her hands in her own. "Trust me; you have nothing to be afraid of."

"Okay," Rachel said but her voice was still shaky.

"Rachel I'll take the blindfold off in a minute but I want to explain where we are first, okay," Rachel nodded. "Okay do you remember telling me what you wanted to do today?"

"Yeah."

"What was it?"

"That I wanted to watch the ball drop live," Quinn smiled but of course Rachel couldn't see that.

"And do you remember when I got my money from your dads?" Rachel nodded again. "What did I say I wanted to do with it?"

"You wanted to take me on a road trip, which we did."

"Right, and what else did I want to do?" Rachel thought for a moment and then she remembered.

"You wanted to buy us an apartment… Why? What does that have to do with," she gasped and didn't finish her thought. She gasped because Quinn was removing her blindfold and when it was off her she blinked a few times and then gasped again.

Before her eyes was a perfect view of Broadway and Time Square, which was lit up even more than usual. She looked from the amazing view over to the even more amazing view of the love of her life.

"Quinn," she said with adoration and Quinn nodded and bit her lip. W-Wh-Where are…." Her eyes darted into the apartment as she put the pieces of the puzzle together before locking eyes with Quinn again. "Where are we Quinn?"

"We're home," she said softly and Rachel gasped for a third time cupping her open mouth.

"What?" Quinn wasn't sure how to gauge this reaction. She certainly wasn't mad, and she definitely was shocked, but she couldn't tell if Rachel was happy about it or not.

"Look I know that it was a big decision to make without telling you but I really wanted to make your first New York City ball drop visual to be from a place that we could watch it every year for the foreseeable future," when Rachel's lips curled into a smile she felt a little less worried but she still wasn't sure if Rachel was happy… so she continued her ramble. "I mean it's not set in stone if you don't want it. I haven't signed the final contract yet and the landlord gave me the keys and said I could paint and decorate so I did a little of that over the past few day-"

"Which is why you kept me distracted?"

"Yes," Quinn nodded but continued to ramble. "But I left some decoration for us to do so that you didn't feel left out I only really did the living room so we'd have a nice place to have our date tonight and Rach…can you please let me know where you're at on this, because I'm freaking out a bit… do you hate it?" Rachel stepped closer, cupped the back of Quinn's neck, and pulled her into a kiss so hot that it had Quinn's toes curling. As Rachel's tongue slid into her mouth she put every ounce of love, and passion, and desire into it so that Quinn would know just how happy she was with her.

When she pulled back Quinn was left breathless.

"Wow," Quinn said.

"Very articulate for an Ivy Leaguer," Rachel teased.

"After a kiss like that; I'm grateful that I can talk at all," Rachel's smile took her breath away. "So do you like it?"

"All I've seen so far is the balcony," she shrugged. "But this…" she looked around at the view again. "Is amazing Quinn."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she kissed her again. "Now show me the rest of our home," when Rachel said those words Quinn felt a giddy excitement she hadn't felt since the day she and Rachel started dating. Quinn led her back inside and showed Rachel the living room first; because that was the room they were in.

"It's small but we can always upgrade when we start a family," the way Rachel looked at her when she said those words gave her the greatest feeling in the world.

"Really?"

"Really," Quinn said.

"Wow, Quinn you're just…"

"Just what? Good I hope."

"Perfect, you're perfect," Rachel told her and grasped her by the waist pulling her closer. Quinn shook her head no. "Yes you are," she kissed her sweetly. "This place is beautiful and the decorating is nice."

"Well the other rooms aren't done yet," Quinn shrugged. "I thought we could work on them together every time I visit until we graduate," Rachel beamed at her again and she felt all of the worrying she had been doing leave her. "I did buy all the furniture though… except a bed," she continued when she saw the look Rachel was now giving her; which changed quickly into a smile. "I remembered the one condition you put on me buying a bed when you moved here."

"I love you."

"So you really like it?"

"I don't know I have yet to see the whole thing… this room is amazing," Rachel started to feel her own giddy excitement building up. She was still wrapping her head around that fact that Quinn Fabray- _the _Quinn Fabray- just bought her a dream apartment, in her dream city overlooking Broadway.

_How did she get so lucky?_

"Quinn, you really do know how to make a girl swoon," she said honestly and saw Quinn's smile widened.

"And here I was worried you'd be mad at me for doing this without you."

"Mad…" he said incredulously. "Mad, that the hottest, sexiest, nicest, most romantic woman on the planet bought me a house; a half a year before she was even moving here. Just to show me how much she wants this life with me," she saw Quinn blush. "Oh and she did it on New Year's Eve so I could watch my first live ball drop from my own balcony, which by the way overlooks the one street I have been dreaming about since… well since birth," Quinn giggled at that.

"Well… when you put it like that," Quinn said with a smirk before she was again blindsided by a breathtaking kiss. When it was over Rachel pressed her forehead against Quinn's.

"I love it Quinn, and I love you so much."

"I love you back Rachel."

"I want you here with me Quinn, until the end of time."

"And I will be; that was the whole point of this."

"I know, but I still can't wait… I never really have been patient."

"I know… but until then, we've got tonight. What do you say we make it one of those moments you're so fond of?"

"Every moment with you Quinn, is one of those," Rachel promised. "But please show me the rest of the house… namely where I will be getting to sleep with the sexiest woman alive," Quinn giggled, interlocked their fingers, and dragged Rachel toward their bedroom. Once inside Rachel took in the view. It was simple; big enough… with a master bathroom that would work out well for their shower activities, and another balcony. Rachel walked over to it and saw that it was on the other side of the building and had another incredible view- not as good as Broadway- but still Manhattan, so it was perfect.

"Ooh this balcony will make for fun sexy times," Rachel said and Quinn blushed. She giggled at how shy her girlfriend was; but she was also completely into the idea.

Rachel could tell.

"That's what I thought when I bought it," Quinn admitted and Rachel laughed internally over having been right. She saw that there was a mattress on the floor done up with silk sheets and blankets; Rachel motioned to it.

"Did you expect to get lucky Quinn," she winked and Quinn nodded.

"I hoped."

"Mm," Rachel bit her lip. "Show me more," Quinn dragged her to the other bedroom. "Ooh what's this one?"

"Well I figured we could make it a music room for you with maybe a futon for whenever Beth or any other guests come to visit," Rachel looked over at her amazing girlfriend who was smiling just as brightly as she was.

"I love that idea… except-"

"Except what?"

"We should make it a library slash guest room," Quinn's smile couldn't be contained. "I mean you have so many books; they need their own room." Rachel pushed her playfully.

"And maybe one day this could be a great nursery," Quinn bit her lip as she said it and saw Rachel's eyes darken. "I mean at least until we find a bigger place with more bedrooms."

"God Quinn…"

"What?"

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"You saved me… you loved me anyway," Quinn replied.

"You saved me too," Rachel told her and then Quinn was kissing the hell out of her.

After a tour of the kitchen; where they had another impromptu make out session against the breakfast bar they came full circle and ended up sitting on the living room couch where Rachel hiked up her dress and straddled Quinn's hips.

"Mm," Quinn hummed her approval of Rachel's actions and her hands landed on the girl's thighs.

"I want you."

"You got me babe," Rachel kissed her. "Forever," Rachel kissed her again and this time it got deeper, and more passionate, and loving but it was interrupted when the doorbell rang. Rachel jumped at the sound; having never heard it before.

"What the fuck?"

"It's dinner," Quinn told her and Rachel shot her a confused look. "When you were in the bathroom earlier… I called in our dinner order."

"Baby," she cooed and moved off of Quinn's lap, fixing her dress. "You are so romantic babe."

"I try," Quinn went to the door and paid for the food. She brought the bag to the living room and dropped it on the coffee table. "Be right back," she winked and Rachel felt butterflies at that. Quinn returned a moment later with plates, glasses, and a bottle of wine; to see Rachel unpacking the food that she had bought from a vegan restaurant; which was right down the street from their new home.

"Baby," Rachel cooed again when Quinn sat down. "You are perfect."

"Not even close," Quinn started to pour the wine.

"Closer than you think." Quinn winked at her.

They ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Rachel spoke again. "Quinn, are we sleeping here tonight."

"I hoped you'd want to," Quinn raised her eyebrows.

"I'd love to baby, but I'm not exactly dressed for that… I mean I could always sleep naked as I often do when you're in bed with me but I don't want to do the walk of shame tomorrow," Quinn was laughing at her silly girlfriend and Rachel grumbled; to which she shook her head.

"No, I'm laughing because I packed a bag for us."

"Oh," Rachel said embarrassed but still smiled at the fact that Quinn had really thought of everything.

"Yeah I brought my-your Yale sweatshirt," she corrected and Rachel smirked. "My monkey pajamas and of course clothes for tomorrow." Rachel leaned over and kissed her. As they ate Rachel couldn't help but look around and think that this place was all hers.

All theirs.

Her eyes landed on her girl; and then all she could think about was how Quinn was all hers.

And she was all Quinn's.

"What are you thinking?"

"Just about us… and this place, and I can't believe it's ours."

"As long as you want it… it is."

"I want it," Rachel assured her. "I want all of it."

"I want all of you," Quinn said and pulled Rachel into her lap.

"What about dinner babe?"

"We have a microwave," Quinn promised and watched the desire burn in Rachel's eyes.

"That we do," she circled Quinn's neck. "Make love to me Quinn."

"Where?"

"Everywhere… I want you in every inch of this apartment." Quinn giggled.

"Where would you like to start?"

"Right here on this brand new couch… take me baby," Rachel commanded.

"Always," Quinn promised before pulling her into a heated kiss. They stayed that way for quite some time.

_There was no rush._

_There never was when they made love._

Living apart for almost four years has made their love making less frequent and their hot and horny quickies happen much more often.

Not that those are bad.

But sometimes they both missed the feeling of having all the time they wanted to explore one another and today was going to be one of those days. They did have a bit of a time limit because Quinn knew Rachel would kill her if they missed the ball dropping but they had a few hours before then and Quinn intended to make each minute count.

And from the way Rachel was rocking in her lap she knew the girl felt the same way.

"Fuck baby," Rachel hummed and pulled out of the kiss. Her darkened eyes met Quinn's own and she winked before getting to her feet. Her legs were a bit wobbly because she was incredibly turned on but she knew she could manage.

Especially with the way Quinn was looking at her; as if she was the greatest vision in the world.

Rachel reached behind herself and tugged on the zipper of her dress. Quinn's eyes got wider and darker as she watched that amazing navy dress pool at Rachel's feet and, then she saw endless tanned skin barely covered by a matching navy bra and thong.

"God Rachel," Quinn breathed out and saw her girlfriend's eyes quirk up.

"Your turn," Rachel told her and took a seat next to Quinn on the couch. Actually she didn't sit; she instead laid on her side and spread her legs. Quinn fought every instinct she had to bury her face into those soaked panties and lick her girlfriend silly. But instead she got to her feet, unzipped her dress, and let it drop. Rachel sucked in a breath and Quinn knew she had effectively won this battle.

"Quinn, you're not wearing anything under your dress," she said as if Quinn didn't know that; but her eyes were nowhere near meeting Quinn's eyes.

Nope instead Quinn felt her body thrumming at the fact that Rachel's eyes were firmly planted on her chest and moving lower. When Rachel licked her lips as her eyes stopped… there; Quinn's resolve broke and she climbed back on the couch and hovered over Rachel, pressing her naked flesh against Rachel's almost naked flesh.

"I want you inside of me Quinn."

"Baby we don't have to rush… in fact I could spend several hours simply teasing you."

"And then you can spend several more hours alone in bed," Quinn laughed at that. "You think I'm joking try me and _Oh_… oh mmm fuck," Rachel said panting once Quinn started to rock her hips against her panty clad center.

"I just want to take my time loving on you baby," Quinn told her and Rachel nodded.

"Take all the time you need but if I don't feel you soon I might explode," she nearly lost her shit when she felt Quinn's fingers push her panties aside and fill her up with two fingers. Her back bowed. "Oh yeah Quinn… just like that." Quinn lowered her mouth to Rachel's still bra clad breasts and sucked a hardened nipple into her mouth over the fabric and nibbled it gently. "Oh my Quinn… please… more, please," Quinn's fingers started to move faster inside of her and Rachel started to tug at her bra finally releasing the front clasp. Quinn released the nipple long enough for the bra to be pushed aside and then she sucked it back into her mouth this time tasting only Rachel's hot flesh.

"Yeah," she felt one of Rachel's hands on her head and her fingers tangled in her hair; while the other hand snaked between them and soon she was just as full with Rachel's fingers as Rachel was with hers.

"Oh god babe, you feel so good," she moaned and Rachel pulled out and pushed back in with three. "Fuck… god yesssssss so full," she threw her head back in ecstasy as their pace was building. They moved faster, deeper, harder, and completely in sync until they were both coming loudly around the other's fingers. Quinn collapsed against Rachel's chest, as they caught their breath.

Quinn could hear the girl's heart beat slowing down to a more normal pace and she just listened to the amazing sound. Meanwhile Rachel toyed with Quinn's hair and held her girl tight; as her eyes moved around the room.

She still couldn't believe this place was theirs.

And that Quinn got it for them.

She was such a lucky girl.

Once Quinn's breathing evened out she peeled her tired body away from Rachel's and looked her deep in the eyes.

"So much for going slow and taking our time huh?" Rachel blushed.

"Yeah but we have a few more hours… what do you say we make the most of them? In as many rooms as possible."

"I love the way you think Rachel," Quinn said and leaned back against her heels. She reached for Rachel's waistband and Rachel lifted her hips so Quinn could pull the panties off with ease. She trailed her fingers down Rachel's legs until the panties were tossed behind her, but then she trailed those fingers right back up those legs.

"Make love to me again… and again Quinn."

"Always," Quinn replied before kissing her passionately.

And then she did.

Over and over again.

In three different rooms.

/

It was ten minutes before midnight when Rachel finally lifted her head out from between Quinn's thighs. There were currently in the bathroom with Quinn's ass on the sink and Rachel's head currently resting on her thigh as they both caught their breaths.

"We," breath. "Have ten," breath. "Minutes." She finally finished.

"I don't think I'll be able to walk in that amount of time," Quinn said honestly as her legs were still numb from the orgasms Rachel had just given her.

"You can… come on," she washed her face off and then met Quinn's eyes again. Quinn was watching this with lust in her eyes. She wanted to push Rachel against the wall, drop to her knees, and make Rachel's legs just as numb.

But she knew how much Rachel wanted to watch the ball drop.

So instead she hopped off the counter and reached for her clothes. This had been an attempt to shower and get ready to cuddle before the countdown but as soon as Quinn stepped out of the shower Rachel attacked her and preceded to eat her out.

So as Quinn got dressed she knew she had to wait to have Rachel open and begging for more but it would be so worth the wait.

Rachel was also getting dressed and as Quinn threw her monkey pajamas and McKinley Athletic Department sweatshirt on she saw Rachel with her own pajamas and Yale sweatshirt on she suddenly couldn't wait to kiss her girl at midnight.

Rachel grabbed the blankets and Quinn grabbed the champagne and glasses and then they cuddled together on their balcony and watched the ball drop.

For the first time together in New York City.

For the first time from their very own apartment together.

And for the first time of many.

As Times Square lit up with the beginning of a New Year and confetti rained down on the city Rachel was pulled into a searing kiss by the only girl she ever loved.

It was a new beginning for them too.

A very, very happy one.

And not even ten minutes after that; Rachel found herself pressed against the bathroom wall as she fisted Quinn's hair and looked down at the girl between her legs who was giving her great pleasure, she knew she would never tire of this.

Their intent had been to take a shower before going to cuddle until sleep took them; well that had been Rachel's intent.

Apparently this was Quinn's intent.

And Rachel couldn't complain… she liked this much better.

They'd sleep eventually.

* * *

**A/N 2: The title of the chapter comes from the song You're the Inspiration by Chicago. I hope you liked this one it's been planned since the beginning of this story. **

**Up next: things start coming together for everyone as new opportunities arise.**


	34. Chapter 34: Throw Your Doubt Away

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Throw Your Doubt Away**

"_We can spend our lives letting the world tell us who we are. Sane or insane; saints or sex addict; heroes or victims. Letting history tell us how good or bad we are; letting our past decide our future. Or we can decide for ourselves. And maybe it's our job to invent something better."_

_-Chuck Palahniuk; Choke_

_/_

Rachel crumbled to the floor as pain shot through her. It didn't take long for both Brittany and Mike to hover around her.

"Are you okay Rachel?"

"You're not broken are you?" Mike and Brittany said at the same time.

"No I- fuck," she winced when the pain shot through her foot again. "I just, shit… I rolled my ankle. It's no big deal."

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Mike asked and she shook her head no.

"No I… just-just, help me up," she held out her hand to her two friends and they each took one helping her to her feet; once on her feet she started to laugh. They both looked at her like she was a bit crazy. "You know I thought I was a bad ass after rocking it in Cassie's dance class. I should've known that I couldn't hold my own with the two best dancers in New York." Brittany and Mike both blushed under the compliment. Mike walked to the other side of the room and dragged a chair over. They both helped Rachel sit in the chair.

"Don't be silly Rachel, you kept up with us for three years," Brittany told her as Mike got down on one knee and inspected the damage.

"It doesn't look too bad but you should get some ice on this," he said as Brittany was already walking over to the nearby freezer.

"I just kind of want to go home… I'm mortified," Rachel covered her blushing face. Brittany handed the ice pack to Mike who gingerly placed it against Rachel's slightly swollen ankle.

"Why, because you rolled your ankle?" Brittany asked with her hands on her hips. Do you know how many dancers roll their ankles daily around here… and these are professionals Rachel," she uncovered her face and met Brittany's eyes.

"I guess you're right."

"I rolled my ankle yesterday," Mike added and she looked over at him. He shrugged. "It happens, and you're a terrific dancer Rachel," she smiled and nodded.

"And I thought taking this dance class with me and Mike was supposed to be fun for you."

"It was but-"

"I thought it was about trying something new and different to see what Rachel Berry was made of besides Broadway music and performing?"

"It is but-"

"Rachel," Brittany cut her off again. "Throw your doubt away. You are meant to shine and it's up to you to be who you want to be. You put too much pressure on yourself to be the best at everything."

"Isn't that a good quality though?"

"Yeah sure it is," Mike continued instead of Brittany. "But not when you're supposed to just be discovering new things you enjoy." He saw her nod. "You didn't want to be a professional hip hop dancer did you?" She laughed loud and her two friends couldn't help but laugh with her.

"You're right you guys."

"We know," they said at the same time.

"So do you think you can walk on it?" Brittany asked and she nodded; but when she got to her feet and put weight on it she nearly collapsed again. Mike caught her easily.

"Maybe it's a bit more than just an ankle roll."

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Brittany asked.

"I'm sure… I just want to go home. I think it'll be okay with some rest."

"Well okay," Mike turned around. "Hop on."

"Don't be absurd Mike," Rachel crossed her arms with pride.

"Well it's either my back or I carry you bridal style," she curled her lip at that and he chuckled. "And risk Quinn breaking my face for touching her girl and-"

"Okay… okay," Rachel reluctantly agreed and saw him smile. "And Quinn would never break this face," Rachel patted his cheek and his smile widened.

"You ready?"

"Let me just text Quinn first and then we can go," she said, he nodded, and picked up her bag handing it to her. Rachel pulled out her phone and shot Quinn a quick text before she dropped her phone back into her back.

"Okay, I'm ready." Mike turned around and Brittany helped her hop up onto his back. She sent a silent thank you to Barbra for having yoga pants on today. Mike's strong arms gripped her legs and held her tight.

"You good," he asked turning his head to look at her as best he could and she patted his arms.

"I'm wonderful," she held on tight and thanked Barbra again for having such good friends. After he carried her out, Brittany locked the studio doors and followed beside them carrying Rachel's bag and her own.

"Are we walking the whole way?" Brittany wondered.

"Why not?" Mike replied. "It's only ten blocks."

"Absolutely not Mike Chang… we are taking a taxi," Rachel tried and failed to protest as he continued to walk. "Mike," she whined and he just chuckled.

"Relax Rachel… you weigh less than most of the weights I lift," he heard her huff behind him and he laughed again. "And plus… have you see these abs," she rolled her eyes.

"No but I have unfortunately been on the receiving end of a conversation with Tina where she wouldn't shut up about the size of your-"

"Rachel!" Brittany cut her off with a shocked tone.

"Muscles," Rachel finished, she saw Brittany let out a relived sigh, and she found it funny that Brittany of all people was worried about her saying something inappropriate.

Meanwhile Mike was blushing profusely having thought the same thing.

Luckily neither girl noticed.

* * *

Quinn was taking a break, sitting on a bench trying her best to keep warm. It wasn't freezing cold but it wasn't spring yet either. So she was huddled on the bench in the park where she was filming the movie.

That she wrote.

Sometimes she feels like she'll never be good enough but then she thinks of Rachel and all of her hope and blind optimism; and then she throws all her doubt away and remembers that this is what she wants and it's up to her to make it happen.

Ignore the past and focus on the future.

And she hoped that future held… a career in film.

She still couldn't believe that she wrote a damn movie. Sure, it was just a student film so far but it was an important first step. And she wrote it.

_Starring in and writing a movie._

She sometimes still said it out loud to herself whenever no one was around and then would laugh at herself because of the fact that Rachel had rubbed off on her in so many ways.

And not even just in the naughty ways.

But she couldn't help but be excited over the prospect of getting to do with her life the only two things she had ever wanted to do… well three.

Write… act…

And be with Rachel.

It was the first day of filming and it was already off to a rocky start.

Eric and Kim would not stop arguing and it reminded her of herself with the way she picked fights with Rachel freshman year. Of course she was incredibly in love with Rachel then- and incredibly in denial about it- and then her eyes popped up and she looked at her two friends.

She and Kim had gotten closer over the last few weeks as they worked on the script and shooting locations and she knew that the girl was crushing really hard on Eric but it was him she wasn't so sure about.

She never really understood boys and how they act when they like a girl except for Puck but that was because he was more obvious than Santana was.

But as she watched Eric while he argued very animatedly with Kim; she saw it. She saw the desire in his eyes and the bite in his tone. It reminded her-well- it reminded her of herself when she was the HBIC and the way she picked on Rachel.

He was smitten and Quinn thought it was the cutest thing ever.

She was about to get to her feet and use something she like to call the Santana approach; and call them out on their shit when she remembered that she still hadn't checked her phone and that was her whole reason for taking this break. She sat back down and pulled out her phone. She saw that she had one new message.

She smiled as Rachel's name graced her phone screen and she quickly opened the text. But as soon as she read the first words her smile disappeared.

From Rachel: _Okay don't worry but I may have hurt my ankle today while dancing with Britt and Mike. I'm fine I promise baby but I knew you'd be upset if I didn't tell you. Mike is going to carry me to a taxi and then I'm going home to rest it. Call me when you get this. I love you._

Quinn immediately dialed Rachel's number; feeling her heart pounding in her chest. It rang once.

"Hello love of my life," Rachel's bubbly voice called over the line which calmed her down instantly.

"How bad is it?"

"It's not bad Quinn," Rachel promised. "I told you not to panic. I think it might be a slight sprain."

"You need to elevate it, put ice on it and don't walk on it. I'm leaving now to take the train, I'll be there-"

"Quinn!" Rachel shouted which shut her up instantly. "Are you there?" Rachel wondered when the phone had become dead silent.

"Yes."

"Okay," she exhaled quickly. "I'm fine, I'm with Brittany and Mike who are both dancers and know how to take care of an injury," she heard Quinn released a strangled breath. "Also Brittany was a cheerleader so you know she can take care of this."

"I know I just-"

"I know Quinn and I love you for it," Rachel cut her off and could practically hear the girl smile into the phone. "And besides you're not coming here this weekend. I'm going there remember?"

"That was before you hurt yourself, no… I'm coming there."

"No Quinn you can't, you have your movie this weekend and-"

"Fuck the movie… you're more important," Rachel smiled at those words. "And I'm not having you take a train in your condition."

"My condition?" Rachel chuckled. "Quinn, it's barely a sprain… I didn't even go to the doctor," she heard an annoyed huff and continued before Quinn could start ranting on her some more. "It's fine baby, the swelling is already going down and it feels lots better, okay?"

"Okay," Quinn grumpily agreed.

"And besides, when I get there tomorrow… I'll let you take care of me all weekend." Quinn smiled at the sound of that. "I'll even let you carry me."

"You're a tease Rachel Berry."

"I know, but I'd rather have my arms and legs wrapped around you as you carry me. I mean I appreciate Mike's help but his gross, hard, boy body was very uncomfortable," she smiled because Quinn was laughing.

"I love you," Quinn continued to laugh and she heard Mike in the background defending himself.

"I'm sorry Mike but um… no," Rachel told him before turning her attention back to Quinn. "Do you want to see a picture of my ankle so that you'll relax?"

"No," Quinn let out an exaggerated breath. "I believe that you're okay I just… I don't know I hate being so far away when this type of thing happens."

"I know babe, but a few more months is all we have left. We got this," Quinn smiled and saw that Eric was waving her over. She held up a finger to him.

"Of course we do," she heard Rachel sigh. "But I gotta go now because Eric and Kim finally stopped fighting long enough to get this thing going."

"Are those two doing it yet?" Rachel wondered.

"No… but I just realized that they should be."

"You just realized that Quinn?" She asked and then shook her head at Quinn's oblivion. "Sometimes you are just so obtuse." Quinn's squeal had Rachel feeling the butterflies.

"I resent that comment," she pouted.

"It's true… I mean how long did it take you to figure out that I was insanely in love with you?" She could tell Quinn was thinking about it.

"Well my own fears and denial got in the way of seeing anything about you, right away."

"Okay well you make a good point… but how long did it take you to realize that Noah was in love with you, or that Sam wanted you, or that fucking dickhead Rob was-"

"Okay I get it… I'm obtuse," Rachel laughed. "But I'm not so obtuse when it comes to you. I could tell that Finn, and Puck, and St. Doucheface wanted you," Rachel laughed again.

"That's called jealousy babe," Rachel told her and heard her huff again. "But when it comes to other people you're clueless… except for Santana because she's completely obvious."

"She really is," Quinn was laughing now. "But I cannot be blamed when it comes to anyone other than you. I don't notice other people being interested in me, or each other; because I only care about you."

"Oh Quinn keep talking like that and you're going to totally get lucky tomorrow."

"Like I wasn't going to anyway."

"True," Rachel was smiling like a goof into the phone and she loved that to this day Quinn still did this to her.

"Quinn," she heard Eric's pathetic whine over Quinn's phone. "Can you please come over there already before Kim starts yelling at me again?" She heard Quinn laugh.

"Okay Eric… I really have to go babe."

"Just tell him to kiss her already," Rachel said into the phone and Quinn couldn't help but agree.

"Will do… and um, please rest that ankle. I'll call you later."

"I promise I will and I look forward to you Quinn." This time Quinn felt the butterflies.

"I love you," she blew Rachel a kiss.

"I love you back," she heard a rushed goodbye as Eric started to rant again. When the call ended; she laughed at the poor desperate boy and held her phone to her chest, hugging it tightly. She couldn't wait until tomorrow when she could see Quinn in action. But until then she just wanted some pain killers because her ankle really did hurt.

"Here you go," Brittany dropped two pills and a bottle of water onto the table by her foot. Rachel stared at her with wonder… thinking that maybe she was a bit psychic. "What?"

"It's n-nothing I just… it's like you read my mind." Rachel took the pills and chased them with the water, before lying back against the couch.

"Yeah well I've had this injury like a million times, it really helps."

"Thanks Brittany," she felt her phone vibrate in her hand and smiled as she read Quinn's text.

From Quinn: _I just told Eric to man up and fucking kiss her already._

From Rachel: _What'd he do?_

From Quinn: _He squealed like a girl and then stuttered. He's got it really bad doesn't he?_

From Rachel: _Um yeah._

From Quinn: _Obtuse girl… right here._

From Rachel: _Haha, you so are._

From Quinn: _:(_

From Rachel: _But you're also incredibly adorable._

From Quinn: _:) I love you xx_

From Rachel: _I love you too. And if Eric kisses her make sure you tell me._

From Quinn: _Will do; until then get some rest._

From Rachel: _Halfway there. I don't think those were regular aspirins Brittany just gave me._

From Quinn: _LOL. Sleep well my love._

From Rachel: _xx_

Quinn didn't hear from Rachel again for several minutes so she assumed the girl fell asleep. She sent out two quick thank you texts before getting back to work.

It wasn't until hours later when she picked up her phone that she saw the replies.

From Mike: _Not a problem Quinn. I'm always here for you both no matter what._

From Brittany: _Of course Quinn you don't have to thank me for taking care of her. And I gave her something that'll really make her feel better. You remember those pills Coach Sue gave us whenever we got hurt in Cheerios right?_

She laughed because she did remember those pills. She was curious as to how and when Brittany had gotten her hands on something Sue Sylvester had once given them but she decided curious or not she really didn't want to know.

She was just happy that Rachel was asleep and in no pain.

And she would feel much better when she woke up.

* * *

When Rachel woke up she was still on her couch and her head was still up against Mike's shoulder. She wiped the drool off of her chin and turned to look at him; he smiled at her.

"Hey Rach, you feeling better?" She sat up and looked around the room. Brittany was still on her other side flanked by Santana. Tina was on a nearby chair and they were all looking at her.

"Y-Yeah I'm f-fine… Brittany what was in the pills you gave me?"

"Don't worry Rachel, you feel better right?" She looked from Brittany to her foot and smiled when she moved it and felt much less pain.

"Yeah it's a lot better."

"See, that's all that matters then," Brittany said happily. Rachel was a still a little worried but she decided that she really didn't want to know what was in the pills. She looked over at Tina.

"Sorry I stole your boyfriend as my pillow." Tina laughed.

"It's okay Rachel, he is pretty comfy right?"

"Not as comfy as Quinn," she heard Mike huff and smiled up at the boy. "But he was an excellent substitute," she patted his arm and got to her feet; well her foot. "But here switch with me."

"No Rachel it's okay," Tina said but it was useless as Rachel was already on her feet and hobbling over to her. Tina didn't want to make it worse so she got up so Rachel could sit. She quickly joined Mike and cuddled into his side.

"You should really keep that foot elevated shrimp."

"Aw, Santana you do care," Rachel teased.

"Not really… it's just if you don't take care of that foot it could fall off and then I'd have to listen to your non-stop bitching about it… I'm just thinking of myself here," Rachel knew she was teasing. She could see it in her eyes but she had long since given up on trying to get Santana to admit her true feelings. It didn't matter anyway.

She knew Santana loved her.

She proved it time and again.

"Oh of course," she said winking at her friend. Sure Santana had only merely tolerated her for Quinn's sake in the beginning but they were real true friends now and she wouldn't change it for the world. She actually really loved their banter.

_But she'd never tell Santana that._

"So when is Quinn going to get here?" Santana asked and Rachel arched her eyebrow in confusion.

"She's not… I'm going to New Haven this weekend."

"Oh," Santana nodded once. "I assumed her ass would be on the first train here so that she could make you feel better by rubbing herself all over you." Rachel giggled so loud while also hiding the fact that Quinn would've been on her way if she hadn't talked her out of it.

"Oh my god!" Kurt's excited voice called out as he and Blaine burst into the apartment.

"Knock much assholes," Santana grumbled but both boys were so excited they completely ignored her.

"So Blaine just got a call and… and," he paused to take a breath having not taken once since Blaine got off the phone and told him. "You tell them honey."

"I just got offered a role… in an off Broadway production of Chicago," he said and they were all quiet.

"Well," Kurt waved his hands. "Where is the cheering?" At that both Tina and Rachel cheered loudly; Tina even got to her feet to hug Blaine.

"I don't get it Lady Lips; you weren't even this excited when you told us about you starring in Rent… also off Broadway."

"I was when I first found out."

"He was," Tina confirmed.

"He really was," Blaine added.

"It's just that when I told you all it had sunk in a little bit by then… we literally found out about this like five seconds ago, I'm so proud of you babe," Kurt could see Blaine smile but then some of his self-doubt crept back in.

"I didn't think I had what it took to be the male lead so I was surprised when I got it," he said honestly.

"Throw those doubts away Blaine," Kurt said honestly. "You were born to be a male lead on Broadway," Blaine grinned from ear to ear.

"So were you baby," Blaine promised and watched Kurt's face light up at the thought.

"Congratulations Blaine Warbler," Brittany said and got up to hug him.

"Yeah it's awesome dude," Santana finally said. "So we get to watch you die then?"

"No I'm the male lead," Blaine tells her as if she hadn't heard the whole conversation they were just having; she merely shrugged.

"So you're not one of the dead guys then," she continued and this time Rachel scoffed.

"Honestly Santana your knowledge of musicals is absolutely abysmal. I mean do you know anything about Chicago?"

"The city?" Santana teased and watched Rachel become even more enraged. "Look all I know about it was that I got to sing a song about stabbing a dude ten times… I thought that was what the shit was about."

"You need to be educated Santana."

"And you needs to shut up Berry… hey babe," she looked up at Brittany. "Got any more of those horse tranquilizers to shut the hobbit up?"

"Horse Tranquilizers… Brittany!" Rachel nearly screamed. But before Brittany could answer Rachel was hobbling to her room; Rachel could hear Santana's barking laughter behind her and it enraged her even more.

"Santana you know they're not horse tranquilizers," Brittany scolded.

"I know that and you know that… but Berry didn't… and it got her out of my face didn't it?" Brittany shot her a dirty look and stormed toward their bedroom. "Wait baby," Santana got to her feet. "Wait baby… come back I was just teasing her." Blaine, Kurt, Tina, and Mike all looked at each other. "Baby," Santana begged and they all laughed at her as she ran after Brittany.

"So," Blaine began and looked at his boyfriend who was still bouncing with excitement. "Would you guys like to join Kurt and I for a celebratory dinner?" Mike smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Only if you let us buy you dinner Blaine," he saw Blaine smile and nod. "Congrats bro this is really awesome and I'm sorry they kind of ruined it for you." He hugged him tight and Blaine smiled into Mike's shoulder.

"It's cool, and it's definitely not ruined."

* * *

Rachel was in her room with the blankets pulled over her head. She had already sent a text to Quinn before she was even in her bedroom and was now waiting to hear from her.

She was still seething when she heard her phone beep and tugged the blankets off of her head. She looked at her phone to see that it was a text from Brittany not Quinn; she opened it very angrily with the intent to read it and send a very nasty text back but once she read it she couldn't help but smile.

From Brittany: _Santana was just teasing I promise. Those pills I gave you were just some painkillers that Coach Sue used to give to us when we were Cheerios. They're completely legal and won't hurt you. I have a prescription because I hurt myself often at work. Please trust me._

Before she could respond to her she got two more texts back to back. She opened the first.

From Satan: _Fuck off Berry. Britt won't talk to me until you forgive her, so just tell her you're not mad at her. And I swear on everything I love that she isn't lying; so fuck off!_

She smiled and read the second one.

From Quinn: _Oh, baby please don't be upset with Brittany. Those pills are perfectly safe and please never believe Santana again._

Rachel knew she shouldn't have lashed out at Brittany because of Santana she just couldn't help herself. She was tired, sore, and grumpy. She just wanted Quinn's arms and couldn't wait until the next day to see her.

She tapped out a few texts herself; the first was to Brittany.

From Rachel: _It's okay Brittany I'm not mad at you and I believe you_.

From Rachel: _I know you have watched the musical with me before but apparently you weren't paying attention last time Satan; so we will be having another viewing sometime soon :)_

From Satan: _No we won't!_

From Brittany: _Yes we will. Don't worry Santana and I are going to watch the movie with you sometime next week._

From Satan: _Fuck you Berry!_

Rachel couldn't help but smile to herself over the fact that Santana was so whipped and she would enjoy forcing the girl to watch Chicago with her next week, and make her listen while she explained in depth the premise of the story. She was so giddy with excitement that she almost forgot to text Quinn.

Almost.

From Rachel: _I'm not mad at Brittany I guess I'm just grumpy._

From Quinn: _Can I make it better?_

From Rachel: _That depends…_

From Quinn: _On?_

From Rachel: _On whether or not you are home and can make me feel better with your words… and that mouth of yours._

Quinn was practically drooling as she read that text.

From Quinn: _I'll be home in five. I'll call you then._

From Rachel: _Okay but I may start without you._

From Quinn: _Fuck Rachel. Good thing I run so much. Give me two minutes._

From Rachel: _Okay but I'm timing you._

When Rachel didn't hear from her again she knew the girl was running and that made her smile. She loved that even when she was in the foulest of moods Quinn could always… always make her feel better.

With something as simple as a few words or a smile.

Her hand slowly made its way into her sleep shorts as she thought about all of the wonderful things Quinn did to her mind, body, and soul. She was already so worked up but she did give Quinn the two minutes and of course Quinn made it with a few seconds to spare.

* * *

Quinn was pacing back and forth on the platform at the train station. Rachel's train had arrived a few moments prior and she was getting antsy as she waited for the girl to exit the train. When she finally came into sight Quinn noticed a barely there limp and she rushed over.

"How's the ank-" her words were cut off as Rachel's lips pressed firmly against her own. And then she let out a moan when she felt Rachel's tongue glide across her bottom lip. She gripped her waist and pulled her closer as she welcomed that tongue into her mouth. Rachel fisted her hands into Quinn's windblown hair; messing it further but right now she did care.

And neither did Quinn.

Nope, all they could think about was the passionate kiss they were sharing in the middle of the train station's platform. A few passersby stared at them; not that they noticed anyone but each other.

"Fuck," Rachel husked when the kiss broke. "I want more of you."

"Me too… but not here."

"Quinn," she whined. They have had sex in the bathroom of this station plenty of times over the last three plus years. "Why not?"

"Because you're hurt and I'm not going to have you standing on your sore ankle while I go down on you," Rachel moaned. "And we're not lying down on that disgusting bathroom floor."

"You could pick me up," Rachel tried and pouted when Quinn shook her head.

"But I will pick you up to carry you to the street."

"You don't need to. It barely hurts anymore." This time Quinn pouted; Rachel melted and she relented. "Okay."

"You promised," Quinn said still pouting as she crouched down so that Rachel could hop on her back. Rachel pulled her backpack onto her own back and hopped onto Quinn's. As Quinn circled her arms around her legs she couldn't help but note how much sexier it was doing this with Quinn than it was with Mike.

Quinn was softer, and warmer, and prettier.

She hugged Quinn's neck and pressed her lips to Quinn's neck. She heard a very quiet moan in the back of the girl's throat and instantly backed away. She didn't want Quinn to be so distracted by her teasing and drop her.

But backing out of Quinn's embrace left her vision open to the stares they were getting from the other train station patrons. Her face blushed bright.

"This is mortifying."

"I would think it's valiant," Quinn countered.

"Yeah well you're not the one being looked at like she's a freak," Quinn looked up and could see what Rachel was talking about and her instincts kicked in.

"She's hurt assholes. What are you all staring at?" Quinn shouted and the few people who were looking quickly looked away.

And Rachel swooned.

"And now I want you even more."

"See valiant works."

"My hero," Rachel said dramatically.

"And then you ruin it," Rachel could do nothing but laugh at that. Once they were outside Quinn put Rachel down so that she could get a taxi but instead she felt herself being pulled back into Rachel's arms and Rachel's lips pressing against her own.

The taxi could wait.

* * *

When they got out of the taxi at Quinn's apartment, Quinn pulled Rachel's backpack onto her own shoulders and then swept Rachel off of her feet… literally.

Rachel swooned again as she wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck who was carrying her bridal style. She was a bit embarrassed because she could walk on her ankle; it really didn't even hurt anymore but Quinn was being so chivalrous that she couldn't fight it.

Not that she even wanted to.

When Rachel opened the door and Quinn stepped in carrying her they were greeted by the sight of Sawyer and Puck staring at them like they were crazy.

"Oh fuck, you didn't get married did you?"

"No," Rachel answered Sawyer; and since the mood was now gone she didn't fight it as Quinn let her down to the floor. "I just rolled my ankle and Quinn was being valiant," she winked at the word choice and Quinn felt that giddy excitement in her belly.

"Just now?" Sawyer wondered.

"No, yesterday afternoon."

"And you're still bitching about it… man up bro," Puck told her and looked away from a glaring Quinn.

Scary Quinn; still terrified him.

"No I wasn't… I-I, Quinn just wanted to-"

"I was jealous that Mike carried her okay," Quinn finally said and saw a knowing look cross both of her friends' faces. "So, she let me carry her today. And shut the fuck up about it or I will seriously knock you both out." Both Sawyer and Puck hid their smirks and fought their giggles.

"So how'd you hurt your ankle Rachel?" Sawyer asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Hip Hop dance class with Brittany and Mike," Puck laughed and Rachel glared at him.

"Sorry, sorry," he stopped laughing but she was still glaring at him. "It-It would've just been so much cooler if you had done it, in like karate class or something."

"I did take a karate slash self-defense class with Santana," she said and Puck covered his heart.

"I'm hurt Jew babe… I'm hurt bad. I was hoping if you ever got into kicking ass it'd be with me," her glare finally dissipated and she smiled at him.

"Well if I ever saw your face around New York maybe we'd have time to do that," he clenched his jaw trying to give her his angry face but he could only smile.

"You're right… I'll make time for you Jew babe but… one condition."

"What's that?"

"You join my fight club."

"Okay."

"No."

"No." Both Quinn and Sawyer said at the same time and both were met with glares from their significant others.

"Why not?" Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and Quinn knew she was in trouble.

"I just- I just want you to be safe and I don't want anyone hurting your beautiful face," Rachel knew Quinn was digging but she appreciated the effort. "Those things can be brutal babe and I might have to kill anyone who lays a hand on you," Rachel's glare turned soft and suddenly she needed to feel Quinn all over her. She looked back at Noah.

"We'll talk Noah," she tugged Quinn's hand and pulled her into the bedroom. Her slight limp was barely there.

"Hm, she didn't look hurt," Puck said looking back at Sawyer and saw that she was still very angry with him. "Babe?"

"No… you promised you would quit that stupid club."

"And I did," Sawyer got to her feet and stormed away. "I did," he shouted and followed her into the bedroom. "I was just teasing Rachel to get a rise out of Quinn," he saw Sawyer's face soften. "And even if I did start one with Rachel it would just be us two… and it would only be sparring I could never hit my best friend in the whole world," he saw Sawyer nod and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry I'm such a girl sometimes I just," she looked up and met his eyes. "I just really love you Noah and I don't want you hurt."

"Don't ever apologize for that babe," he said before pulling her into a heated kiss that quickly progressed.

/

Rachel had Quinn pressed into the bed and was kissing her deeply. Quinn's hands were running all over her back. Rachel pulled out of the kiss and met those dizzying hazel eyes.

"Would you really beat someone up if they hurt me?"

"Rachel, if anyone hurt you on purpose I would destroy them," Quinn promised and was rewarded with another kiss. This time Quinn grumbled when she pulled away.

"Well I promise I won't join Noah's fight club," she saw Quinn smile. "But I may start doing some practice fighting with him. I liked what I learned with Santana and I wouldn't mind spending time with Noah like that."

"That's fine as long as it's just you two and he doesn't hurt you."

"Come on babe, you know I'd be the one doing the hurting," Quinn growled as she thought about how hot Rachel is when she's all fired up. She remembered having to pull her very angry girlfriend off of a frat guy, and off of Finn Hudson a few times.

"Yeah… Puck wouldn't know what hit him." The lazy smile on Quinn's face had Rachel thrumming with arousal.

"Babe…" Rachel's voice was so sexy and seductive that Quinn attention snapped to her in a heartbeat. "I believe you promised you'd go down in me when we were at the train station."

"I did do that… didn't I?" Quinn asked and Rachel nodded. Quinn flipped Rachel onto her back.

"You sure did," Rachel growled as she lifted her ass off the bed so that Quinn could remove her pants and panties. And as she watched Quinn's mouth work her into a frenzy she could do nothing but feel it as she became consumed with the extraordinary sensation that was so familiar but still out of this world wonderful.

She fisted Quinn's hair and held on for the ride.

And what a ride it was.

A ride they continued to take over and over again… all night long.

* * *

Santana was pacing back and forth in front of Brittany. They were at Brittany's dance company. Santana had just auditioned for her bosses and was now waiting what they would tell her.

The company was putting on a show in the spring and this show called for a singer; Brittany immediately mentioned Santana's name and told them that she was her girlfriend. They smiled and said to have her come in citing _if her talent is half as good as yours we're sold_.

Santana was so happy when Brittany told her about the audition they didn't leave the bedroom for three solid days. It annoyed the hell out of Rachel but in the end they knew she understood.

But now Santana was a nervous wreck and Brittany was doing her very best to calm her down.

"It was awful, I was awful."

"No you weren't Santana it was incredible," Brittany told her and she scoffed.

"Oh come on," she stopped pacing and put her hands on her hips. "You heard that I was bad… like really bad, my voice was shaking and the nerves were getting to me. I think maybe I'm not cut out for this after all," her voice trailed off when Brittany stepped closer and pulled her hands off of her hips; as their fingers interlocked she smiled at Santana who immediately felt calmer in Brittany's hands.

"Stop doubting yourself," Brittany began. "I'm going to tell you what I told Rachel the other day when she thought she wasn't a good enough dancer," she saw Santana nod. "Throw your doubt away. You are meant to shine and it's up to you to be who you want to be."

"I know but-"

"No you don't know… Santana, the things your voice does to people… it's magic. You are magic," she could see a tear escape her eye and she reached up to wipe it. "Singing is what you're meant to do… I know it, you know it, and my bosses know it-"

"Got that right," Stephen said as the three of them exited the room and approached the two girls. Brittany could feel Santana shaking; especially when Stephen held out his hand. "Congratulations Santana… you got the job."

"I did?"

"You did," he told her and then he felt her collide into him hugging him tightly. She tried to hug the other two but they settled for handshakes.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much," she told them each.

"Don't thank us… you did this," he said and then the three of them left leaving Santana and Brittany alone. Santana faced her amazing girlfriend.

"You did this."

"No you did Santana," Brittany told her.

"Well you believed in me enough to tell your bosses about me," Brittany nodded.

"I wasn't lying when I said your voice is magic and that was exactly what I told them when I mentioned you."

"God I love you," Santana said.

"I love you t-umphff," Brittany's lips collided with Santana's in a heated kiss; and as they both tugged at each other's clothes they needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Home," Brittany said in between kisses and Santana moaned into her mouth.

They made it to the taxi before Brittany's shirt was unbuttoned; and they made it to the elevator before the shirt was off.

Luckily they made it into their apartment before more clothes ended up in the elevator, or the hall.

They'd get Brittany's shirt later.

Or Santana would buy her a new one.

But right now all she wanted to do was show her girl just how magical her mouth really was.

And she did.

Repeatedly.

* * *

The next day, Rachel sat on the same bench in the park that Quinn was on the day before and watched her girl work. But at the moment Quinn wasn't working instead she was standing off to the side while Eric and Kim argued.

Again.

It was very frustrating.

She could be home in Quinn's bed watching her work in a totally different way but instead she was here in the park… in the cold… watching Quinn's director and co-star's sexual frustration affect their work.

It was annoying.

And if it wasn't for this being such an important thing for Quinn she would already be screaming at them to just do it for fuck's sake… and then she realized she was once again channeling Santana and she reeled it in.

Quinn on the other hand, was not doing so well at reeling in her inner Santana. Rachel could tell she was about to explode her head bitch all over her unsuspecting friends.

But before she could say anything; fate stepped in.

"You know what Eric if you think you can do it so much better why don't you fucking do it," Kim screamed at him.

"I thought you wanted me on this project because you valued my opinion," he screamed back.

"I did... and I do Eric, you're fucking brilliant," she threw her hands in the air and the script she was holding went flying. "I just can't handle your constant questions and bitching about how I do things. I thought you trusted my judgment."

"I do. I just… I just-"

"You just what?"

"I just want to hear you talk okay… I think it's fascinating when you talk about film and I could listen to it all day long." Kim's mouth dropped open in surprise. "So I'm sorry if you thought I was picking on you when in fact it was the opposite," when she continued to stare dumbfounded he lost his nerve and turned away from her.

When his eyes met Quinn's he could tell she was annoyed; and urging him kiss her; he saw her mouth the words; and decided to take her advice.

"Fuck it," he whispered to himself and turned back to see a saddened, and a little bit angry expression on Kim's face. "I also wanted to-"

"What?" Her tone was biting. "What did you want?"

"I just want-wanted to do-"

"What?"

"This," he cupped the back of her head and brought their lips together in a scorching kiss. Quinn turned back to meet Rachel's eyes with her eyebrows raised. Rachel thought Quinn looked adorable and she winked.

When Eric and Kim's kiss broke they could both see her stupid grin and could only imagine he was wearing a similar one.

"Um… yeah, that's- that's a wrap," Kim stammered before linking her fingers with Eric's and pulling him away. Once they were gone and the camera crew had dispersed. Quinn joined Rachel on the bench.

"So looks like I'm free after all," she saw Rachel pout at that.

"That's awesome but I really wanted to see you work."

"Do you really?"

"Of course Quinn, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, I just… I guess I ju-I don't-"

"Full sentences would be helpful," Rachel teased but she could see that whatever Quinn was trying to say was something that had really been weighing on her mind so she reached for Quinn's hand and pulled it into her lap. "Hey," when those bright eyes landed on hers she saw it.

_She could always see Quinn's fear and self-doubt._

"You're going to be brilliant Quinn," she said and Quinn felt her heart swell over how well Rachel really knew her. She wanted to say thank you, she wanted to say so much.

"Yeah?" was all she could articulate, but she knew Rachel knew what she was really asking.

Rachel always knew.

"Yes baby… Quinn you are so much better than you give yourself credit for and I want you to throw your doubt away," she saw Quinn's lips turn up slightly. "I want you to forget your father and all that his world expected of you and I want you to make your own dreams come true. Forget the past; forget what the world expects Quinn, and do what makes you happy."

"You make me happy."

"Well you can do me whenever you want," Quinn's loud chuckle was all Rachel needed to hear and she knew Quinn would be okay. She always was.

Sometimes she took the long way around but she always found her way.

"You are so happy when you're acting, and writing, and this is what you want Quinn. I know you will be great at it, and I honestly can't fucking wait to see it." She saw Quinn's posture change and just like that her confident girlfriend was back.

_Oh how she loved her._

"You will, we're shooting again tomorrow, and now that those two have figured out their shit maybe we'll actually film something this time." Rachel nodded and Quinn interlocked their fingers. "So I was thinking maybe you and I could do something."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"I was thinking about it," Quinn teased and saw a megawatt Rachel Berry smile appear on her face.

"And what do you want to do?"

"I was thinking we could go get some take out and maybe have a picnic here in the park," Rachel's smile faded a bit.

"Quinn it's cold out."

"I'll keep you warm."

"Can't we keep warm in your bed instead?"

"Come on Rach, where is your sense of adventure?"

"Trust me… I could make a picnic in your bed plenty adventurous," Quinn held back a moan at the images that assaulted her mind.

"I'm sure you could but I'm just as positive that I could make this park just as adventurous," Quinn waggled her eyebrows and Rachel's mouth dropped open.

"Quinn Fabray you little exhibitionist," she laughed when Quinn shrugged.

"What do you say baby? Me, you, this park, and a blanket." Again with the eyebrow waggling and Rachel was a goner.

"I'm in," Quinn popped to her feet with a stupid grin on her face as she helped Rachel up. "But so help me Quinn if we get caught fucking in the park I'm never having sex with you again."

"You will."

"Try me," Rachel challenged.

"We won't get caught," Quinn promised and interlocked their fingers. As they walked together Rachel rested her head on Quinn's arm knowing full well that she could never stop having sex with Quinn but also loving how easily Quinn folded sometimes.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel were cuddled on the couch several hours later. There was a movie playing but all Rachel was paying attention to was the beating of Quinn's heart and all Quinn was paying attention to was Rachel's silky hair as she twirled it between her fingers. They were so content to just lie there together without doing anything except being together.

So of course a loud incessant banging happened on the door.

And of course it was Santana Lopez.

"Open the fucking door bitches I gots news," it was quiet for a moment as Rachel lifted her head and looked into Quinn's eyes; she knew they were sharing the same thought.

_Would they ever escape the wrath of Satan?_

They laughed at their own thoughts and then the banging started again.

"I swear to Jesus if you are fucking right now I'm going to go all Lima Heights."

"Stop it San," they heard Brittany's voice. "We're interrupting their weekend… at least be nice," Quinn smiled at Rachel but neither girl made a move toward the door. "Guys can you please let us in, we have awesome news, and Santana just really wanted to share it with you guys before anyone else." Quinn looked at Rachel who nodded.

But still neither girl moved.

"Come in it's open," Quinn said casually. Then the door burst open and then the yelling started again.

"Oh fucking Christ as least put some clothes on," Santana covered her eyes so she wouldn't see the two naked girls covered only by a thin blanket. "What the fuck?"

"What do you want Santana?" Quinn asked nicely and saw her friend fuming but Santana also knew she shouldn't push Quinn right now.

"I got a singing gig in one of Brittany's shows," she blurted out.

"What?" Quinn sat up so quickly that Rachel fell to the floor with a thump.

"Ow!"

"Shit! Sorry Rachel."

"Oh fuck off Quinn," Santana yelled

"Hot," Brittany said as they all noticed that when Rachel fell she took the blanket with her and now they were all looking at an almost naked Quinn.

_Thank god she had her panties on_- Santana thought.

Quinn tried her best to cover herself up but there really was no point. With a squeak she bounced off the couch and sprinted to her room. Meanwhile Rachel had gotten to her feet and wrapped the blanket around herself.

"I'm so very proud of you Santana," Rachel said honestly and saw that Santana was beaming at her words. "I know Quinn is too, and I'm sure she'll tell you so once the embarrassment wears off."

"Yeah," Santana was blushing as well and she couldn't figure out why. It's not like they haven't seen that before with being on the Cheerios. Maybe it was the intimacy of the moment that made it awkward but either way Santana didn't like it.

But she quickly shook it off.

"Oh get your ass out here Fabray and give me a hug… it's not the first time I've seen you naked," she saw Rachel shoot her an icy glare and she rolled her eyes. "Cheerios Rachel," she watched the glare fade before Rachel turned on her heels and walked toward Quinn's room just as Quinn exited.

Quinn swallowed her embarrassment because- well- they had all seen each other mostly naked so there really was no reason to be awkward now; and she walked up to Santana and pulled her into a hug that Santana gladly reciprocated.

"I'm so proud San," she whispered.

"Thanks Q," she whispered back and they were still hugging when Rachel returned fully dressed. Santana stepped out of Quinn's arms and looked at her three favorite people.

"Brittany and I came here today because when I found out about this gig there was no one I wanted to tell more than you two," she saw both of her friends smile wide as Quinn draped her arm across Rachel's shoulder. "And a very beautiful and wonderful woman who is also a complete genius told me that I was better than my past and I was in charge of my future," they all looked at Brittany knowing who Santana was referring to.

"And do you know what else she said?"

"What?" Quinn asked and Santana met her gaze.

"That I'm magic."

"Well she's right," Quinn agreed.

"Let's go celebrate me, by creating a little magic of our own," her eyes landed on Rachel. "Berry, what do you say we drink a lot of booze and sing a lot of karaoke?" She saw Rachel's eyes light up.

"I thought you'd never ask," Rachel said walking toward the front door. "You know I love karaoke."

"I know," Santana rolled her eyes. "You tell me every fucking time we go out," Santana grumbled as she followed Rachel out. Quinn's eyes met Brittany's and they both sighed. Brittany draped her arm around Quinn's neck and then followed their girls out.

It would be a long night.

But with these girls it would most definitely be magical.

* * *

**A/N 2: The title of the chapter comes from the song Light Up the World by the Glee Cast.**


	35. Chpter 35: I Have Been Changed, For Good

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 35: I Have Been Changed, For Good**

"_Never leave a friend behind. Friends are all we have to get us through this life- and they are the only things from this world that we could hope to see in the next."_

_-Dean Koontz; Fear Nothing_

_/_

Rachel was watching Brody as he did all these different fancy tricks with the soccer ball. It was annoying the hell out of her. Why did sports have to be the one thing she was bad at? And why did he have to be so freaking good at it? And why the hell did she ask him to teach her soccer anyway?

She was clearly annoyed.

She tried to be happy for her friend as she showed off his skills; shirtless and in the middle of a field in Central Park but as she noticed all the hot girls staring at him she got even more annoyed.

Not that she wanted the hot girls to be staring at her.

Well not really.

She just didn't like that he was so good at it while every time she even tried to kick the ball she either missed completely, and fell on her ass; or she tripped over the ball and fell on her face.

Also she was covered head to toe in grass and dirt stains, not to mention that she was sweating like a pig in the spring heat wave that had fallen over New York City. Add to that she also had to stand by and watch her friend get all the attention with his stupid all American boy good looks and his stupid dance trained body.

And of course his apparent natural ability to be good at all things athletic.

So- in short- she was annoyed.

So annoyed that she missed the fact that Brody was talking to her until the stupid soccer ball hit her in the head.

"Shit sorry Rach," Brody said as she glared at him. He picked the offending ball up off the grass as he walked closer to her. "I said heads up." She grumbled because she vaguely heard that he did in fact say that; and she angrily pulled the ball from his hands.

She tried to do the knee bouncing trick she had watched him do earlier and she failed miserably; while Brody withheld a smile as he leaned back on his heels, with his arms crossed and watched. After a while of watching though; the amusement left him and was replaced by frustration.

Seriously Rachel Berry was good at everything she did and he couldn't understand her complete lack of ability when it came to this.

Rachel was trying to bounce the ball on her knee but it wasn't working out so well and when she heard Brody let out a sigh of frustration she whipped around to face him; the ball fell to the ground near her feet.

"Look Brody I have never been very athletically adept okay."

"Athletically adept? Rachel you're horrible," he shouted, she sucked in a breath of air, and looked at him with so much hurt on her face that he instantly felt like a huge jerk. "I'm sorry I-" he was cut off by the soccer ball hitting him in the head. After shaking his head to get his bearings back; he looked over at Rachel who was trying and failing to hide her smile. "I guess I deserved that," he put his hand to his head and rubbed the now red spot on his forehead where the ball hit him.

"I'm sorry Brody," Rachel stepped closer and put her hand on his head. "I just get really angry when someone tells me I'm no good at something."

"No really," he grumbled but she could tell that he was teasing.

"Can we try again and I promise I'll listen to you this time?" Rachel asked with a slight pout. And just like many people in Rachel's life he was powerless against her pout.

"Okay fine… but this time you need to listen."

"I just said I would."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you really will."

"Ugh you're so frustrating."

"Says the girl who can't even listen to simple instructions," and that was how Brody got hit in the head for a second time with a soccer ball.

Meanwhile standing a few feet away; Quinn was watching them with amusement. She knew that soccer was one of the things that Rachel wanted to try her hand at this year and when Brody told her that he could teach her she jumped at the chance.

Quinn found it hilariously amusing that instead of teaching and learning the sport of soccer they were fighting like siblings and using the ball as a weapon.

_Well Rachel was._

/

"Okay we're going to try this again," Brody yelled and again frustration was clear in his voice. Rachel fought another smile but didn't say anything. "Go over there," he pointed several feet away and Rachel did as she was told.

This time when he kicked the ball in her direction; she managed to finally connect; successfully kicking the ball back to him. The loud elated squeal she let out at that brought a smile to Quinn's face. And then when Rachel nearly tackled Brody in a hug Quinn decided she was done watching and she walked toward them.

"Unhand my girlfriend, Man Candy," she shouted playfully and Brody immediately let Rachel go; while Rachel's eyes popped open to see Quinn standing there.

"Baby," Rachel rushed toward her. "How long have you been here?" She wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck.

"Long enough to umpfff-" their lips collided together and Quinn's hands shot to Rachel's hips pulling the girl closer. She heard Brody grumble and she popped one eye open to see that he had turned away from them out of respect; and was bouncing the soccer ball on his knee. She closed her eye again and let herself get lost in Rachel's kiss.

It lasted several minutes until the need for air took over and Rachel pulled out of the kiss; she didn't move too far away nor did she remove her arms from around Quinn's neck.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't hear what you said… you had something in your mouth," Rachel teased while biting her lip and Quinn could do nothing but smile at her adorableness.

"I was just saying that I had been here for a while," Rachel arched her eyebrow curiously. "I was watching you two fight like brother and sister."

"Yeah well he's a big jerk," Rachel pouted and looked over her shoulder at her friend who was now showing off for a couple of girls that were sitting on the grass. She rolled her eyes and looked back at Quinn. "Ugh he's such a… such a-"

"Boy," Quinn finished for her and Rachel nodded.

"I was thinking more like pig," Quinn giggled. "So how come you decided to surprise me here instead of calling me to meet you?"

"Because I knew you were doing soccer today and I'm not ashamed to admit that I may have been fantasizing about what that might look like." Quinn raised her eyebrows as a smile played on Rachel's lips.

"And do you like what you saw?"

"Mm," she licked her lips. "Very much so."

"Let's get out of here," Rachel said to a nodding Quinn. She winked; then turned to Brody so that she could say goodbye to him. He was still showing off for the three girls. Rachel stepped out of Quinn's grasp and both girls watched as Brody was doing tricks with the soccer ball and all three girls were eating it up. It reminded Rachel of how girls acted back in middle school.

Also how she acts whenever Quinn is…

Well whenever Quinn is near her.

So what if she just equated herself with middle school girls; that was how Quinn made her feel. She cleared her throat to try and get Brody's attention which didn't work as he was now showing off his muscles for the girls.

Rachel let out a frustrated huff and walked over to him; she grasped his arm and turned him around to face her. She didn't see but she could tell that the three girls were not happy with her at the moment.

"Focus," Rachel told him as his eyes had started to drift back toward the girls. He smirked at her but gave her his full attention. "Quinn and I are going back to my place because," his smirked widened and she swatted his arm. "Well because she's hot… but I wanted to thank you for the lesson, even though I didn't learn much."

"That's because you don't shut up long enough to listen," she huffed again and pushed him.

"Next week I want you to actually teach me something," she knew he wanted to say something but she was already walking away from him and his eyes were already looking back toward his harem. She turned back. "Oh and Brody." He rolled his eyes but he did look at back at her.

"Yes."

"Please wrap it… those girls are very young and most likely stupid," she walked away before he could say anything and as she got closer to Quinn she could hear the girls whispering about what a bitch she was.

She looped her arm through Quinn's and led her away from Brody and his girls.

"Rachel that was pretty ballsy of you… I mean since when do you call people out like that?"

"I didn't exactly call them out."

"No but you did call three girls, stupid… loud enough for them to hear you, I mean what were you thinking?"

"That they are stupid and that my big, strong, and very sexy," she paused and watched Quinn's angry eyebrow rise. "Also incredibly beautiful girlfriend would beat them up if they came after me." She saw Quinn's anger leave and a smile overtake her face.

"I thought you were talking about Brody for a second."

"I know… but ugh no," she shook her head violently. "Gross boy parts," she slapped Quinn's ass delicately. "I like your soft but firm, tight and tasty girl parts."

"Let's go home," Quinn said staring down into Rachel's lust filled eyes as they walked.

"Which home?" Rachel wondered.

"The one that's ours."

Rachel's smile widened and stayed that way.

* * *

Rachel's smile remained plastered on her face all the way into the building of their new home and onto the elevator. But once they were in the apartment the smile was gone.

It was gone because Quinn's mouth was on hers.

In fact Quinn had her pressed against the door and was kissing the hell out of her.

"Mm, fuck… mm," Rachel moaned as Quinn's lips moved from her lips to her neck. "Baby I miss you so much when you're not here."

"I know," Quinn mumbled against heated flesh. "But it's a few more weeks," she started to suck and Rachel could only nod. It was only a few more weeks and they would be graduating; and then Quinn would move to New York.

And then their lives would finally begin.

But until then they had tonight and this weekend and Rachel wanted to make the most of it.

"Quinn," she half moaned and half panted. Quinn pulled off of her neck and met her eyes.

"Yeah baby."

"Can we work… I mean, can we do more work on this place this weekend?" She didn't know why she was nervous but she was. Her worries went away when Quinn nodded.

"That sounds perfect. Yeah I mean I'll be moving in about a month from now, and the place is almost done," she saw Rachel nod and swallow hard. "What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing… I mean I guess it's just nerves."

"About living together?"

"Yeah," Rachel admitted hoping that Quinn was not upset.

"We've lived together before."

"Yeah but that was with my dads," Rachel swallowed hard again. "I mean if stuff went wrong we still got to be the kids, do you know what I mean?" Quinn nodded with a small grin on her mouth. "But this is real… it's real life and I'm excited. I promise Quinn I am so excited… but I guess I'm scared too."

"I get that… I am scared too… but Rachel this is what we've always wanted and it's here. This is where our dreams are going to come true. This is where we'll start our lives and this is where your dreams will come true."

"Yours too," Rachel cut in and Quinn cupped her cheek.

"This is all I've ever wanted baby and scary or not I am so happy it gets to be with you," Rachel leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Quinn opened her mouth to accept the kiss and when Rachel's tongue touched her own she moaned loudly. She slid her arms down Rachel's body and cupped her ass; lifting her off the ground.

Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist and let the girl lead her over to the couch. When Quinn lowered her and then hovered over her Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and met those dark hazel eyes.

"I love you Quinn."

"Make love to me Rachel."

"Always," Rachel said before their lips met again.

* * *

Rachel rolled over on the airbed that was currently in the bedroom of her and Quinn's new apartment. Quinn kept trying to convince her to let her buy them a new bed but Rachel was adamant in the fact that when she agreed to let Quinn buy her the bed they already had it was on the condition that it would one day be the bed they'd share in their own place together.

But that didn't stop Quinn from trying.

Rachel didn't particularly like sleeping on the air mattress but she only did that on the nights that she and Quinn stayed in their new apartment and it would only be a little while longer.

And she refused to let Quinn pay for everything.

"Quinn," she called out wondering where she could be and when there was no answer she got out of bed; pulled Quinn's Yale tee shirt over her head and pulled on her yoga pants. She wandered into the kitchen and smelled the unmistakable smell of bacon cooking.

And even though she hated meat and especially the smell of it cooking; she had to admit- to herself and only herself- that she didn't mind the smell of bacon.

And that was most likely because it reminded her of Quinn.

"Quinn," she called again as she walked into the kitchen to see her sexy as hell girlfriend flitting around the kitchen. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and she was wearing a tank top and sweatpants; Rachel just watched for a few moments.

Quinn was definitely sexy.

That goes without saying but there were so many different versions of sexy Quinn. There was HBIC Cheerio Quinn, cardigan and baby doll dresses Quinn, Skank Quinn, and Rachel's personal favorite nerdy book worm Quinn.

But this Quinn.

The one that was so carefree and happy… and completely comfortable in a tank top and old sweats this was the sexiest Quinn of them all.

But for Rachel the sexiest part of it all was that she was humming a song; and that song was from Wicked. Which turned Rachel on in more ways than one.

So she watched.

It was only a few moments later that Rachel was caught as she stared.

"Do you like what you see?"

"Of course I do Quinn," Rachel admitted rather sheepishly, feeling the blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah well I like what I see too… but don't think you're going to steal that shirt like how you stole the sweatshirt," Rachel merely shrugged. She wasn't going to fight Quinn on the shirt because she knew in a few short weeks the shirt as well as the girl would be at her disposal at all times and that thought alone thrilled her and excited her to no end.

Rachel walked closer to Quinn and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"Can I help?"

"Yeah you can stir this," Quinn handed her the bowl of pancake mix she had been stirring and turned toward the stove again.

"What was that you were humming?" Rachel asked trying to sound nonchalant and she knew she failed when Quinn answered her.

"Like you don't know."

"For Good," Rachel confirmed and Quinn could only smile at her adorable girlfriend.

"Yeah well I have been."

"You have been what?"

"Changed," Quinn replied and turned to a smiling Rachel. "For good," she finished and then kissed her. Rachel cupped her neck and deepened the kiss with the bowl still pressed tightly between them.

"I have been too," Rachel breathed against her lips as they went back to work on breakfast. "What do you want to do today?"

"Go bed shopping."

"Quinn," she whined. "You know damn well we have a perfectly good bed at my place."

"I know but we need one here."

"And we'll have one… the one that is at my place… in a few weeks, when we move here permanantly," she stomped her foot to emphasize her point and Quinn just chuckled.

"Okay fine, but can we go shopping for everything else we need."

"Like what?"

"Like, I don't know… towels and sheets… and um," she trailed off as she thought about what else they needed. They had been going shopping every weekend that Quinn was in the city since New Year's and furnishing one room at a time.

Except for the bed of course.

"We just need a few things and all that will be left is the stupid bed," she saw Rachel fighting a smile. "And you wanted to paint the spare room right?"

"Yeah," Rachel admitted with a pout.

"Okay so then after breakfast we can go shopping and then spend the rest of the day painting and," she waggled her eyebrows. "Other things."

"One track mind Fabray," Rachel scolded.

"Yeah because you weren't thinking the same thing."

Rachel could only nod.

_Because of course she was._

* * *

A few hours later; Quinn was standing in the doorway of their spare bedroom as Rachel painted it. They had decided to make it a guest room slash study. It would have a futon so that they could lounge in there and Quinn could read while Rachel studied lines or learned new songs but it also doubled as a guest room.

Quinn watched her girl work and couldn't hide the elated grin on her face.

This was it, it was really happening. She was really going to be moving in with Rachel, for real…

For good.

She thought about all those years ago when she first lived with Rachel and how smoothly everything went. Living with Rachel had been so easy and perfect and wonderful; even though it would be different this time.

She knew it would still be wonderful.

She really had been changed just by knowing Rachel; never mind getting to love her and be loved by her.

"What are you thinking?" Rachel's voice broke her out of her head space. She looked up to see the girl looking incredibly adorable with her tank top, overall jeans and her hair in pigtails. A smudge of paint was across her cheek and Quinn couldn't fight the urge to be closer to her.

"Just about you," Quinn stepped closer and cupped said cheek.

"Well, what else is new?" Rachel teased with a cute eye roll.

"I was thinking that I am so excited to be this close to living with you again," she saw more than heard Rachel's excited intake of breath.

"I know," she exhaled loudly. "I mean it's not new to us… but it is."

"That is exactly what I was thinking."

"I got you something when we went out today," Rachel told her and Quinn's eyes widened.

"You did?"

"Yeah… I figured I'd get you a housewarming gift," Quinn's heart melted at those words.

"Baby," she stuck her lip out in a small pout. "But I didn't get you anything."

"That's okay," Rachel assured her. "You can get me a housewarming gift when we actually move in."

"Deal," Quinn said excitedly and suddenly couldn't wait to open her gift. "What did you get me?" Rachel wiped her hands on her pants and walked toward the futon that was covered with a drop cloth.

"Remember this afternoon when we were shopping and you went to get coffee?" Quinn nodded with a curious smile on her lips. "Well I ducked into that small bookstore that we had passed right before we stopped at the café and," she pulled a plastic bag out of her purse that was under the drop cloth. She walked back to Quinn whose eyes were now lit up with pure excitement for a new book.

"God Quinn you are so sexy when I talk about books."

"_You_ are so sexy when you talk about books… I mean books and Rachel Berry, yes please," Rachel giggled at that and handed the bag to Quinn.

"Sorry I didn't wrap it." Quinn merely shrugged as she tore into the bag and pulled out a very familiar book. She already owned three copies of it but Rachel knew how important this book was to her so she knew there was a reason why Rachel bought her another copy. She stared at the book with love and then turned her stare to the amazing girl she got to call her own.

"Rachel," was all she managed to say and it was all Rachel needed to hear because there was nothing but love and adoration in her tone.

"I know you have three other copies of this already but I bought this today because I wanted you to know that this is a safe place," she saw a tear escape Quinn's eye and she knew the girl understood her completely but she explained anyway.

"I know that this," she held her hands up motioning to the room. "All of this is a big step. This is it Quinn this is the life that we have been planning for and it's here… well it'll be here soon," Quinn giggled. "This is our home baby… and you are my heart."

"And you're mine," Quinn cut in eliciting a smile from Rachel.

"And I know this book was very important to you as a child. It was your escape, your safe place and I bought it for you so that you know that you don't need it anymore because I am safe," Quinn nodded more tears falling from her eyes. "But it's still here in case you do ever need it."

"I love you," Quinn choked out before pulling Rachel into the sweetest of kisses.

"I love you too baby," Rachel whispered against her lips. Quinn pressed their foreheads together.

"I have never felt more safe than I do with you, but I still appreciate this gift and all the meaning behind it," she felt Rachel nod. Just as she was about to kiss Rachel again her phone rang out and she instantly knew by the custom ring tone that it was Santana calling.

"Santana," Rachel grumbled.

"Santana," Quinn said defeated and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She barely had the phone to her ear when she heard the girl shouting at her.

"Quinn for the love of god remove your tongue from whatever part of Berry that it is in at the moment."

"Santana," Quinn grumbled with an eye roll but before she could say anymore Santana was talking again.

"Listen bitch… you and your midget needs to come to _Callbacks_ tonight because we are celebrating."

"Celebrating what?"

"How fucking awesome I am… duh," Quinn rolled her eyes again. "Just say you'll come and I'll tell you everything later." Quinn looked at Rachel who was already nodding.

Santana didn't have to be on speaker for everyone in the room to hear her.

"Okay fin we'll be there."

"Don't act like you're doing me a favor Q," Santana shot back having picked up on her tone.

"Do you want us there or not?" Quinn asked and when Santana said nothing she continued. "Good then keep the Lima Heights Adjacent attitude in check for like five minutes okay?"

"Wow Quinn you're so sexy when you're forceful… and here I thought Berry was the top."

"Santana!"

"Okay fine… shutting up. Just meet us there at seven and round up all the ladies and gays will you?" Before Quinn could say anymore the line went dead and she put her phone away. Her eyes darted to Rachel.

"So."

"So, do you think it's news about her or about Brittany?"

"Maybe they got married," Quinn teased.

"No way… there is no fucking way Santana Lopez is getting married before me… got it!" Rachel stormed out of the room.

"Got it," Quinn followed her and was suddenly hoping to God that Santana and Brittany were not married.

_And knowing her friends the way she did, they very well could be._

_Which would be so bad for her._

_So bad_.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel walked into Callbacks to the blaring sound of some girl butchering a late eighties power ballad and all Rachel could think about was that she didn't understand how that girl could be attending NYADA. Then she surmised that the girl must be a date of a NYADA student.

They walked over to where Santana was waving them over and they saw that Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Mike, and Brody were there along with her and Brittany.

"About time you fucking bitches showed up… did we interrupt something?" Santana teased but Rachel merely shrugged.

"What do you think?"

"Gross Berry."

"You asked Satan."

"Shut the hell-"

"You didn't invite us here to fight with Rachel, did you?" Quinn cut in and Santana's lips curled into a smile.

"No I did not," she motioned toward the table. "I invited you all here to celebrate with me because I just got signed to a management company."

"Oh wow!"

"That is so great," Quinn and Rachel said respectively. Rachel then turned to Santana and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Rach," Santana whispered. When Rachel pulled out of the hug Santana was nearly tackled by Quinn.

"You are going to be such a rock star San, and I am so glad that even after all these years I still get to be around to see it," Quinn told her as she pulled out of the hug. She could see tears swimming in Santana's eyes and knew her friend was fighting it.

"Fuck off Q!" She shouted and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "You always have to get so fucking sappy and make me cry like a bitch," Quinn giggled and shrugged. Santana lightly pushed her and then accepted hugs and congratulations from the rest of the group.

"Thank you all but enough of the love fest. I came here to get drunk and I chose this lame ass eighties night at this lame as karaoke bar because I wanted to get my Go-Go's on," she saw Quinn arch her eyebrows. "One thing I missed out on in high school was getting to sing a song with you two idiots," she motioned to Quinn and Rachel. "And Britt," she saw Brittany grinning. "Mr. Schue was so gay for Finn that he didn't realize that the four of us would rock the fuck out of show choir." At those words Rachel let out a loud laugh.

"Anyway we're all going to be famous bitches. Brittany is going to be the biggest choreographer of this generation. And Quinn is going to be a movie star rivaling those classic actresses from the golden age of film," she saw Quinn's smile widen out of the corner of her eye. "And Rachel…well she has been telling us _for-fucking-ever_ what she is going to do with her life, and I am… well I will be this next big thing in the music industry."

"Those are high hopes Satan."

"Fuck you lady lips," Santana yelled at Kurt who shrunk into his seat but couldn't contain his smile. There were times he thought he would never see Santana open and happy; so this was a great moment for him though he would never admit it.

"Anyway my point is… The four of are going to rule the world one day."

"Lofty goals," Blaine said but swallowed audibly when she glared at him.

"Can I finish helmet head?" Blaine nodded. "We're going to be famous and fabulous and fucking awesome. And every bitch is going to be jealous of us," Rachel's couldn't fight the smile.

Even though Santana was being… well- Santana- about it she knew what she was getting at. All of their dreams were on the way to coming true, and she was proud that they were all still together.

She was saying that because of each other she had been changed.

"So Q," she looked at her best friend. "Since you missed out the last time the three of us sang the Go-Go's because you were too busy sucking at life… and Berry was whining about you not singing with us; I thought we could relive the past a little. What do you say?"

"What song?"

"What else would we sing about bitches being jealous of our future successes," she watched as Quinn's smile widened. And then Santana went over to the stage to put her name on the list.

"What song is it?" Rachel wondered and Quinn just laughed at her.

"Think about it babe."

About a half hour, several butchered songs, and several shots later the DJ announced Santana's name and she got to her feet.

"Let's go rock this bitch," the other three girls got to their feet. "Take notes kids," she spat at her friends but they knew she was teasing.

They all knew her well enough to know this about her.

Even Brody.

When they got to the stage; Santana took the mic.

"This song is dedicated to my friends," she pointed first to the table where they all sat and then she pointed to the three girls next to her. "For always being there… even though you're all a bunch of jealous haters," she saw Kurt roll his eyes and she chuckled. "Kidding… seriously you guys are everything to me. Because I knew you… all of you," her eyes darted to the eyes of all of her friends finishing and locking eyes with Rachel. "I have been changed, for good." Rachel smiled wide.

_Santana Lopez just quoted a Broadway song to her._

_That meant something._

"It's also dedicated to the haters who are going to be so fucking jealous of all that the four of us do." Rachel laughed as Santana looked at the DJ. "Hit it!" As the music started Kurt laughed loudly because of course Santana would choose this song.

[Santana]

_Can you hear them  
They talk about us  
Telling lies  
Well, that's no surprise_

[Quinn]

_Can you see them  
See right through them  
They have no shield  
No secrets to reveal_

[All]

_It doesn't matter what they say  
In the jealous __games people play__  
Our lips are sealed_

[Rachel]

_There's a __weapon__  
That we must use  
In our defense  
Silence reveals_

[Brittany]

_When you look at them  
Look right through them  
That's when they'll disappear  
That's when we'll be feared_

[All]

_It doesn't matter what they say  
In the jealous games people play  
Our lips are sealed_

_Give no mind to what they say  
It doesn't matter anyway  
Our lips are sealed_

[Quinn and Rachel]

_Hush, my darling  
Don't you cry  
Quiet, angel  
Forget their lies_

[Santana and Brittany]

_Can you hear them  
They talk about us  
Telling lies  
Well, that's no surprise_

[Brittany and Rachel]

_Can you see them  
See right through them_

[Quinn and Santana]_  
They have no shield  
No secrets to reveal_

[All]

_It doesn't matter what they say  
In the jealous games people play  
Our lips are sealed_

_Pay no mind to what they say  
It doesn't matter anyway  
Our lips are sealed  
Our lips are sealed  
Our lips are sealed_

When the song ended everyone in the room was on their feet and all Rachel could think was that Santana was right about Mr. Schuester. They would've killed all the competition if he had let the four of them sing together… even once.

As the night progressed Kurt and Blaine sang a very touching rendition of Peter Cetera's _Glory of Love_ that had everyone in the room crying. And Tina and Mike followed that up with the equally moving _Almost Paradise_ from Mike's favorite movie Footloose.

And then Brody got up on the stage.

What no one had noticed all night was that he was knocking back the drinks and his heart was breaking. But when he started to sing they all soon realized that he was really hurting.

"This song is dedicated to all the girls that have never needed me," he said and then he nodded to the DJ and the music began.

_No, I don't know where I'm going  
But, I sure know where I've been  
Hanging on the promises  
In songs of yesterday  
An' I've made up my mind,  
I ain't wasting no more time  
Here I go again  
Here I go again _

Rachel watched as her friend sang and she just wanted to hug him; but Quinn held her back from the stage.

"Let him sing babe," Quinn whispered. "It's probably helping." And Rachel knew she was right because singing always helped her when she was upset and Brody was a lot like her when it came to music. So she leaned against Quinn and listened to his song.

_Tho' I keep searching for an answer,  
I never seem to find what I'm looking for  
Oh Lord, I pray  
You give me strength to carry on,  
'Cos I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

_An' here I go again on my own_  
_Goin' down the only road I've ever known,_  
_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone_  
_An' I've made up my mind_  
_I ain't wasting no more time_

_I'm just another heart in need of rescue,_  
_Waiting on love's sweet charity_  
_An' I'm gonna hold on_  
_For the rest of my days,_  
_'Cos I know what it means_  
_To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

_An' here I go again on my own_  
_Goin' down the only road I've ever known,_  
_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone_  
_An' I've made up my mind_  
_I ain't wasting no more time_

_But, here I go again,_  
_Here I go again,_  
_Here I go again,_  
_Here I go_

During the guitar solo; everyone in the room was surprised when Santana made her way to the stage and stood by his side as he finished the song.

_'Cos I know what it means_  
_To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

_An' here I go again on my own_  
_Goin' down the only road I've ever known,_  
_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone_  
_An' I've made up my mind,_  
_I ain't wasting no more time_

_An' here I go again on my own_  
_Goin' down the only road I've ever known,_  
_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone_  
_'Cos I know what it means_  
_To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

_An' here I go again on my own_  
_Goin' down the only road I've ever known,_  
_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone_  
_Goin' down the only road I've ever known._

When the song was over he collapsed into her arms as tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry for ruining your good time," he cried into her shoulder and she hugged him tight.

"It's okay Brody," he held back a laugh at the fact that this was the first time he had ever heard Santana call him by his name. Then he felt a small body collide into his side; hugging both him and Santana.

"Whatever happened Brody, you have us all… always."

"Yeah dude we make good friends," Santana told him and this time he did laugh.

"Yeah I know," he let out a breathy chuckle as he said it and let the girls lead him off the stage. Once they were all seated around the table; they waited patiently while he regained his composure.

"So what happened to make you cry like a girl on stage?"

"Santana!" Rachel chastised but calmed down when she heard Brody laugh again.

"I saw um… I saw Sofia today with her ex…well I guess current boyfriend."

"Oh."

"Oh."

"Fuck that bitch," Rachel, Quinn, and Santana said.

"She's your friend Santana," he said with his eyebrows raised.

"No, she _was_ my friend… but she fucked that up when she screwed my other friend over."

"I'm your friend? I'm touched," he had his hand covering his heart and Santana scoffed.

"Don't ruin it," she grumbled and again he couldn't fight the laugh. "But seriously yes… you are a good friend dude and I don't say that to just anyone."

"It's true she doesn't," Kurt confirmed and was met with a nasty Lima Heights glare. "See, she's awful to_ all_ of her dear friends."

"Yeah… I figured that out very soon after meeting her."

"Okay, so when did comforting Brody's bitch ass turn into pick on Santana day?" That made the entire group laugh. And as Brody looked around at this amazing group of people he luckily stumbled into he couldn't help but feel better.

He really was lucky to have them.

He was changed.

Mike and Tina had gotten up to go to the bar and they returned with a round of shots for everyone.

"Wow Chang squared when did you all get rich enough to buy all this booze? I mean I know you're-"

"I'm going to stop you right there Santana," Tina cut her off. "Before you can spout some racist comment and just tell you that we put it on your tab," Santana's eyes widened at that and no one could hold back the giggles.

"You did what?"

"Yeah I mean you're a big shot now right," Tina teased and Santana relaxed at that. She knew Tina was just fucking with her.

"That is true." She looked around the group of friends and her eyes locked on Brody.

"So what are we toasting to?" Brody wondered.

"Friends," Santana held up her shot glass. "Old and new… and to always changing each other just by knowing and loving each other." Everyone smiled and shared in the toast.

"Wow Santana that was so…"

"Watch it Berry."

"Nice… of you," Rachel continued and Santana nodded.

"Yeah well I have my moments."

"Dance with me San," Brittany pulled her hand until the girl was on her feet. Like Santana would say no anyway.

"Will you dance with me?" Rachel asked Quinn sweetly and Quinn nodded and led her to the dance floor. As Kurt and Blaine; and Mike and Tina also made their way to the dance floor Rachel couldn't help but notice that after telling Brody they'd always have his back they sort of ditched him. She looked over and Quinn could tell what she was thinking.

"You want to dance with him, don't you?" Rachel's eyes met hers and she nodded.

"Yeah I mean… he's just having a rough day and I-"

"Shh," Quinn shushed her by placing her finger over Rachel's lips. "I get it… go show him that he matters to you… to all of us and I'll find some hot chick to dance with." Rachel's eyes widened and she growled. "Haha, I was just kidding Rach. I'll go sit down and watch my amazing girlfriend be an incredible friend."

"Okay," Rachel said but just as they broke apart so she could go get Brody they saw that Santana was standing in front of him. They couldn't hear what she was saying but they knew what she was doing.

She was doing what Santana always did.

Quietly being an amazing friend.

In her own Santana way… which was a whole lot of snark but just as much love.

They watched as Santana led him over to the dance floor and slow danced with him; meanwhile Brittany danced with Mike and Tina.

"I guess you're stuck with me," Rachel said to Quinn as they started to dance again.

"There is no place I'd rather be," Rachel laid her head on Quinn's chest and could hear the sound of her heart beating. She always loved that Quinn's heart sped up whenever she was near; much like what her own heart did whenever she was close to Quinn.

"Do you think we'll always be like this?"

"Us? Of course," Quinn said and Rachel looked at her with a lazy grin.

"No, I know you and I will always be like this… even when we're old and can't dance anymore," Quinn's smile widened at the thought of being with Rachel her whole life.

"What did you mean then?"

"Us… all of us," she looked around the room at Santana and Brody talking as they danced, and Brittany rubbing against Tina as she danced with her and Mike, and over at Kurt and Blaine who were completely lost in each other. "Do you think we'll always be friends?"

"God I hope so," Quinn said honestly. "I mean I have no idea what would've happened in my life if I didn't have these people and all the other glee kids in my life," Rachel nodded at her words.

"I know exactly what you mean."

"We have been changed," Quinn said quietly while Rachel rested her head back on Quinn's chest and listened to that rapidly beating heart that was all hers.

And would always be hers.

And then her mind went to the friends that were surrounding her and she realized that she would have been a completely different person had it not been for glee.

Had it not been for these incredible people.

Had it not been for Quinn.

Always Quinn.

And she knew that Quinn felt the same way about her.

And there was no greater feeling in the world, than that.

* * *

**A/N 2: The title of the chapter comes from the song For Good from Wicked/Glee Cast. The song Santana, Quinn, Rachel, and Brittany sang was Our Lips are Sealed by the GoGo's. The song Brody sang was Here I Go Again by Whitesnake.**

**Up next: Graduation from college; stay tuned…**


	36. Chapter 36: We've Got Here Together

**A/N: It was pointed out to me a couple of weeks ago by one of my favorite fanfic authors that I have written over 1 million words in the same universe and I was shocked. I hadn't even realized it but with last week's chapter of this story the amount of words I have posted for this universe reached 1,005,269 and wow! I couldn't have done it without you all. You all keep me motivated and I know sometimes I let the haters get the better of me but I still continue because of you all. So thank you all for the support; I feel like I don't say that enough. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Sexy times**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 36: We've Got Here Together**

"_You have brains in your head. You have feet in your shoes. You can steer _

_yourself in any direction you choose. You're on your own. And you know _

_what you know. And you are the one who'll decide where to go."_

_-Dr. Suess; Oh The Places You'll Go_

_/_

School was officially done and Quinn was on the train to New York. She still had her graduation ceremony at the end of the week but she had three other ceremonies to attend before that. She was so glad that all three school ceremonies; were scheduled on different days so that no one would miss out on anyone else's celebration.

Quinn was thinking about Kim's film project because both she and Eric had nearly tackled her in a hug as she walked across the courtyard on her way to her dorm to pack her bag for New York. She had been slowly bringing more and more of her things to New York and her apartment with Rachel as the weeks went on so that the following week when she officially moved to New York; it wouldn't be such a big move.

But as she crossed the courtyard she was first hugged by Eric and then by Kim; who both proceeded- very excitedly- to tell her that the film project had gotten the highest marks in the class and her professor said that she should enter it into film contests. When Quinn asked if that was what she was doing Kim- again very excitedly- told her that she wanted to; but she needed her consent.

And that was when she was tackled by both of them because of course she agreed. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her phone beeping.

From Rachel: _I can't wait until you get here._

She smiled and replied.

From Quinn: _I can't wait to be there ;)_

From Rachel: _Do you want me to meet you at the train station or at our place?_

She felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of Rachel nonchalantly asking her about _their _place. She was so excited for what was about to happen in their lives.

From Quinn: _Our place is fine._

From Rachel: _:) :) :) God Quinn I love that thought_.

Quinn chuckled to herself because- of course- Rachel was feeling the same way about it; they were always on the same page.

Always.

From Quinn: _I'll see you soon baby._

From Rachel: _I can't wait._

/

When Quinn got off the elevator she struggled with the box she was carrying and her bag but she eventually stumbled into the apartment.

"Rach! Rach are you here yet?" Quinn dropped the box at her feet and looked up; what she saw had her jaw dropping as well. "Oh fuck," she groaned when her eyes peered over Rachel's exquisite body.

Rachel was standing in the entryway between the hall and the living room wearing nothing but a red lace bra and panties.

"So you like?" Rachel sauntered over to Quinn and held back a laugh when her girlfriend was just nodding; her mouth still open in awe.

"Ye-Yeah I um… I was just," she lost her words again when Rachel pressed herself against her body and pulled her closer.

"I missed you," Rachel husked before leaning up on her toes, pressing her lips to Quinn's, and pushing her tongue inside. As the kiss deepened; Quinn slid her hands down over Rachel's barely covered ass and lifted her off the ground.

Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist and pulled her lips off of Quinn's to meet her eyes.

"I missed you too Rach," Quinn said with a contented sigh.

"I want you Quinn," Rachel growled and Quinn started to walk over to the couch.

"What do you want?" Quinn asked in that fucking teasing voice of hers. When she reached the couch she lowered Rachel down onto it, and then sat back on her heels.

"I want your mouth."

"Where?" Quinn teased again; raising her eyebrow this time as well. Rachel didn't answer with words; this time she just slid her hand down her own body in an agonizingly slow pace and Quinn watched. As she watched her mouth watered.

When Rachel's hand slid over her heated core both girls let out matching moans.

"I want your mouth here baby," Rachel's voice was so deep and so sexy that Quinn was having a hard time breathing. Her eyes were glued to Rachel's hand as it slid back and forth over her clothed clit as her body was writhing on the couch.

Quinn was about to snap, and when Rachel spoke again she did.

"I want you to lick me Quinn," she said again with that deep voice and Quinn couldn't deny her.

_Like she would anyway._

Her hands moved over Rachel's panties and she pulled Rachel's hand away from herself causing the girl to whine and buck her hips upward. Quinn placed Rachel's hot and damp fingers against her lips. She breathed in the incredible smell of Rachel's desire and poked her tongue out to taste it too.

Again causing them both to moan.

"Quinn!" Rachel whined again and the desperation in her tone made Quinn that much more aroused. She dropped Rachel's hand and it fell uselessly to the couch. Quinn shimmed as far back on the couch as she could and pulled Rachel's barely there panties off of her body. Once the panties were gone Rachel dropped her legs open; revealing herself to Quinn.

"Fuck babe," she hummed and Rachel smirked. She reached for Quinn's head and slowly tangled her fingers into those messy blonde locks.

"Please," she begged; Quinn's resolve broke, she lowered her mouth to Rachel, and slowly started to lick her hot… wet sex. She felt Rachel's upper body arch off the couch at first contact and she winced a bit when Rachel's fingers dug into her scalp.

But it was a good pain.

She started to flick her tongue back and forth over Rachel's clit over and over and over again until Rachel's legs were shaking. She was giving her so much pleasure but not enough to send her over the edge.

"More please."

With that desperate plea Quinn again gave in to Rachel's demands and pushed two fingers hard and deep inside of her while her tongue continued to flick her clit again and again.

"OH yes… yes, yes, yesssssss," Rachel sang as Quinn fucked her thoroughly. "Oh fuck yes, fuck Quinn," she hummed and pulled her bottom lip into her mouth as her head hit the couch and her eyes rolled back.

Quinn could feel her walls tightening and she knew Rachel was close. But she wanted more.

She wanted to taste more; so she pulled her fingers out.

"Quinn… no," Rachel whined again but before she could get too upset Quinn's tongue was thrust deep inside, and Quinn's wet fingers were now rubbing furiously over her clit. "Oh yeah!" Rachel yelled again letting her head fall back to the couch as Quinn's tongue was thrusting in and out of her. "Quinnnnnnnn!' She screamed in pleasure, arching her back and snapping her legs against Quinn's head. She heard a muffled groan and knew Quinn would be upset about that but at this moment she didn't care.

She could only feel.

And what she was feeling was Quinn's tongue, and Quinn's fingers, and Quinn's love.

As her orgasm had passed; she was still twitching because Quinn's tongue was still gently lapping at her, she was trying to catch her breath but Quinn wasn't helping so she eventually pushed the girl out from between her legs and closed them tight.

Her body was still shaking a bit and she could hear Quinn's smug giggle but she didn't care. Quinn earned her smugness.

"Wow baby that was so good," Rachel breathed.

"I know," she heard Quinn say and looked up to see her wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She knew what Quinn was referring to and she could only grin and blush. "I think I might have whiplash." Quinn was now rubbing the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said sheepishly. "I couldn't help it."

"Mm hmm."

"I mean it Quinn," she sat up and felt another surge of desire shoot through her because her body was still very much thrumming with arousal. "It's your own fault for being so good at that anyway," Quinn giggled and got to her feet. "And where do you think you're going?"

"I need a shower."

"But don't you want me to… you know," she said blushing; and it still amazed Quinn that even after all this time Rachel still blushed when talking about it.

"I do… and I think it's time we christen the shower," with a wink Quinn walked toward the bathroom and Rachel watched her go. And Rachel watched her wiggle her ass as she went.

And then she nearly tripped over her own feet as she scrambled to follow her.

/

Quinn had just gotten into the shower when she felt Rachel climb in behind her.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry I was stunned by watching this ass wiggle its way in here," Rachel said and was already cupping Quinn's ass.

"Mm baby," Quinn moaned when Rachel pushed her against the wall of the shower. "My ass is all yours."

"All of you is all mine," Rachel said and Quinn nodded and draped her arms across Rachel's neck.

"Fuck me baby," Quinn demanded and Rachel almost lost her shit right there. The sound of Quinn's voice is always so sexy but when it's making demands it's like a million times sexier. Rachel slipped her free hand- the one that wasn't grabbing Quinn's ass- in between Quinn's legs and felt the girl open her legs more. She slid her hand over Quinn's hot center and through her wetness.

"Mm… I want this."

"Take it," Quinn growled and Rachel did. She slipped two fingers easily inside and Quinn started to ride her fingers. "More," she said as her hips continued to roll against Rachel's palm. Rachel pulled out and pushed back in; with three fingers this time. Quinn moaned loudly and Rachel almost came at the feeling of Quinn's walls stretching around her. After a moment; Quinn started to rock her hips again in time with Rachel's thrusts.

"Oh god… oh fuck," she grunted and dug her nails into the flesh of Rachel's shoulders. Rachel winced in pain but the pleasure of it took over after a few moment's and she forgot about the pain altogether. "Ki- ugh fuck… kiss me babe," Quinn begged between pants and Rachel did as she was told. As soon as their lips collided the passion that was always there- bubbling just under the surface- boiled over and Quinn came hard; soaking Rachel's hand. As she rocked and wiggled through her intense orgasm Rachel held her up. Once she was sure Quinn's legs could hold her up; she released her grip and dropped to her knees.

"Rach," Quinn whined and tried to stop her but once that tongue was lapping at her wetness she couldn't stop her.

She didn't want to stop her.

She just wanted more of this.

So she lifted her leg and placed it on the edge and let Rachel lick her into another mind blowing orgasm that ended when she collapsed to the floor in a heap; tangled up in Rachel.

"That was fun."

"Mm."

"But we do need to shower."

"Mm."

"And probably take a nap… I don't want to be so tired today that I trip as I cross the stage."

"Mm."

"Is that all you can say?"

"Mm."

"Okay well I'm going to shower and you can nap on the floor here if you want." Rachel got to her feet and Quinn rolled her eyes. All she could think about was Rachel's super human energy.

_Like how the fuck did she do that?_

But then Rachel was singing and Quinn just watched in awe like she always did.

Eventually she showered.

_With cold fucking water_.

And eventually they did nap.

Tangled up in each other… just like always.

They always knew they'd get to this moment one day.

And they always knew they'd do it together.

* * *

Rachel eyes fluttered open when she heard a loud and incessant banging on the door. She looked over to the still sleeping form of her sexy girlfriend. She leaned over Quinn and placed a sweet kiss to her cheek and then the banging started again. This time followed by yelling.

"Q! Berry! Open the fucking door!" Rachel rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She quickly pulled her clothes on and was walking toward the door when the banging started again. "Fucking hell you two, there are more important things going on today than fuck-" Santana shut up when Rachel swung the door open.

"Santana, must you always such a pain in the ass?" Rachel asked without even really looking at Santana but when she did she squealed. She squealed because standing beside Santana on either side were her dads.

"Oh my Barbra!" She was instantly swept into her daddy's arms as he hugged her tight.

"Hey baby girl," he said burying his face in the crook of her neck. "You didn't think we'd miss this did you?"

"No not really," she said as he put her down and that was when she noticed that Judy and Richard were there too; and that was when Hiram pulled her into a hug. "But I am still so happy to see you… all of you." Once her dad released her she stepped closer to Judy and wrapped her arms around the woman.

"Thank you so much for coming."

"We wouldn't miss it Rachel," she promised. "You're every bit a daughter to me as Quinn is and hope you know that."

"I know," Rachel promised. "Oh, let me wake up Quinn… she's going to be so happy to see you and then I'll give you all a tour of our place."

"Tour?" Santana asked with snark in her tone. "That should take all of ten seconds," Rachel rolled her eyes. Some things never changed with Santana; she may have acted like Rachel and Quinn's apartment wasn't that big of a deal but deep down she knew that Santana was proud and happy for them.

"Shut it Satan!" She led everyone into the house and she heard both Judy and Hiram gasp.

"It's so beautiful baby girl," Hiram said and Rachel beamed; because it really was. And her girlfriend bought it for her.

Her wonderful, amazing, sexy, perfect girlfriend.

"Let me go get Quinn," she said but before she could even take a step Quinn walked into the room; still half asleep and her hair messed. Santana immediately started to laugh.

"Looking good Q," she said and Quinn was going to tell her to fuck off but that was when she saw her mom.

"Mom… yo-you're here."

"Yeah I wouldn't miss this day," with those words Quinn's smile widened and she pulled her mom into a tight hug.

"Thanks mom… Rachel hoped you'd be here, so this is wonderful."

"Yeah well Rachel is so special and not just to you baby," she felt Quinn smile into her shoulder.

"Alright," Leroy cut them off. "Let's see this place that you bought for my baby girl," when Quinn's eyes met his they shared a moment. They both knew that Quinn used the money that he and Hiram had invested for her to buy this place and Quinn knew he was so proud of her for that.

"Okay," as Quinn turned to start the tour she felt Leroy pull her into a hug and she let the feeling wash over her.

The feeling of a father's love.

The feeling she had never once gotten from her own father.

The feeling that she was so proud to be getting from this man.

"Can we get the fucking show on the road, enough with the sap?" Santana shouted but swallowed audibly when Judy glared at her.

After the families toured the apartment they went out for an early lunch before the ceremony.

* * *

Rachel was pacing.

She was pacing back and forth near the aisle of NYADA's theater. She was so nervous because she was about to graduate from college and her life was about to become all about Broadway- and Quinn of course- but it was happening and this day was the launching point for the rest of her life.

So she was freaking the fuck out.

Her mom had shown up a littler earlier and Quinn was currently running around the back of the theater with Beth and that was making her smile; but she was still freaking out.

She was glad when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see that it was Kurt.

"Oh hey Kurt."

"Why are you freaking out?" She smiled at the fact that he knew her so well.

"Because... I mean… why are you not freaking out? This is it… this is the moment where it's all going to change. There is nothing left to learn Kurt," she saw him nodding and knew that he was now thinking about all that this day really meant. "After this it's up to us, the future is here and I'm just freaking out that I will mess it up… like I always do, when it's my time to shine."

"Okay Rachel I get it… but you don't always mess up," she rolled her eyes and he grasped her shoulder and forced her eyes to meet his. "You are Rachel Berry and there is no one in this world that I am less worried about," he saw her smile slightly at his words. "I understand how you're feeling; the fear," she nodded. "I really do get it… but Rachel you've got this. This is the moment you have waited your entire life for," he wiped a tear that had fallen out of her eye and smiled. "Make it happen Rachel… like you always do."

"We got here together," she whispered and his smiled widened because he knew what she was saying. "Without you Kurt… and Santana, and Brittany, and Mike… and everyone in their own way I would not be standing here. Each and every one of you helped me at some point and in some way and I could not have done this without you all."

"And we couldn't have done it without you Rach," he pulled her into a tight hug. "We did get here together," she nodded against his shoulder and finally felt some of the worry leave her.

"Is that my boy- future Broadway star Kurt Hummel- I see right there," a voice from behind them called and Kurt pulled out of the hug to be enveloped into a tight hug by his father. Rachel watched with adoration because Burt Hummel was one of the greatest men Rachel had ever… or would ever know.

"Congratulations Rachel," Carole said from beside her and she met the woman's impressed stare.

"Thank you," Rachel told her. "Is Finn-"

"He's fine Rachel," she said as Rachel let out a relived breath. "I was so worried when he left but this seems to be what he was made for," Rachel nodded once and another tear fell from her eye. She knew exactly what Finn's mom meant. "He said to tell you that he is really proud of you and he knew you'd get here." Rachel couldn't fight the smile that those words brought to her face.

"Thank you Mrs. Hummel."

"Please call me Carole sweetie;" and Rachel nodded.

"Dad," Kurt said quietly and both women looked up to see that Burt Hummel was crying like a baby.

"You are the greatest and most special man I know; and the fact that I had any part in the incredible man that you have become is my greatest accomplishment. I am so proud of you Kurt," Kurt patted his arm and pulled him into another hug. Rachel felt like she was intruding on the moment and she slipped away from them quietly.

And she was immediately enveloped in a tight hug. It took her a moment to realize who was hugging her.

But only a moment because she would know those arms anywhere.

"Noah you made it," she said into his shoulder and felt him release her from his tight hold. He cupped her cheek.

"I wouldn't miss it babe."

"I love you Noah."

"I love you too Rachel and I am so fucking proud of you. I know I'm going to be crying like a little bitch when I watch you cross that stage," Rachel let out a small giggle at those words.

"Sounds perfect," this time he laughed. "But in honor of your manhood I promise to buy you a drink later at the party," he nodded.

"Fuck my manhood babe; my best friend in the whole world is about to start her brilliant future and I don't give a fuck who sees me crying like a baby," she patted his arm.

"Jew bros for life," she held up her fist and he laughed again.

"For life," he pressed his fist against hers. "And as far as the drink I'll be doing the buying tonight Rachel Berry."

"Deal."

"Now go out there and fucking own it the way you always do," he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I will I just have to find-"

"Quinn," he finished for her with a lazy grin and she nodded. He loved those girls so much and he was so thankful that even after all this time they were still going strong.

_It gave him hope for the future_.

Rachel said goodbye to Noah and then went to look for Quinn before the ceremony started. It didn't take very long.

"Rachel!" Beth's voice rang out and she turned in time for the little girl to jump into her arms. Rachel caught her easily. Meanwhile a few steps back Quinn watched with love.

The two greatest things in her life were holding each other and she pulled out her camera and took a picture. Rachel saw the flash and looked over at her.

The smile on her face took Quinn's breath away.

Some things never change.

"Hey baby," Rachel cooed as Quinn stepped into her and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips.

"Hey starlight," Quinn replied with an equally smitten grin on her face.

"Ew," Beth whined; and from behind them they heard Santana laughing.

"You're kid is awesome Q," Santana said and Beth wiggled out of Rachel's arms.

"Auntie Santana!" She yelled and ran into Santana's awaiting arms. Both Quinn and Rachel knew that Santana did that to give them a moment alone.

But neither would ever mention it to her.

Quinn pushed a stray piece of hair out of Rachel's face and tucked it behind her ear.

"You look gorgeous."

"Says the hottest girl in the room," Quinn rolled her eyes at that because Rachel could never just take a compliment. "But thank you babe."

"Are you ready?"

"I feel like I'm going to vomit."

"Then you're ready," Quinn reassured her and then pulled her into a heated kiss. "Break a leg and when you cross the stage I'll be the one clapping the loudest," Rachel chuckled.

"I had a feeling you'd say that."

"Small moments," Quinn winked and pressed another sweet kiss to those amazing lips before she turned toward her seat. As Rachel walked over to her seat she caught sight of Cassie standing off to the side and grinning at her. Rachel returned the smile and Cassie nodded.

No words needed to be said for Rachel to know that she was proud.

That she had been so awful to her in the beginning because she knew that one day she'd be here; watching Rachel walked across the NYADA stage toward her future.

And she knew that Cassie knew that future would involve the bright lights of a Broadway stage.

She nodded back and was confident that Cassie knew it was a thank you.

* * *

After the ceremony Rachel and Quinn went to dinner with their families; they were all going to be in New York for the week because Quinn's graduation was at the end of the week and there were a couple of other ceremonies that they wanted to crash in the meantime.

One of which was the next day.

Mike was pacing his apartment while Tina was searching for the perfect tie for him; when there was a knock on the door. It was Blaine that answered it. Rachel and Quinn entered first followed by Santana and Brittany.

"Hey guys," Blaine greeted.

"How is he?" Quinn wondered and Blaine smiled.

"He's freaking out a bit." Quinn nodded and walked over to where Mike was pacing as the others sat down and waited. Rachel smiled at her amazing girlfriend who walked over to her close friend.

Rachel knew that Quinn was going to build Mike up the same way he did for her during their senior year of high school; she knew that not only was Quinn glad to do it she was also thankful that she would finally be able to repay that favor.

Quinn could see the worry and fear on Mike's face as she approached him.

"Hey valedictorian," she greeted and he stopped pacing to look at her. He smile shyly and hung his head for a moment before meeting her eyes once again.

"Julliard doesn't have valedictorian."

"Maybe not but you are still the number one student in your graduating class and speech or not Mike, that is a big deal," he blushed.

"Yeah I guess."

"Why are you nervous?"

"I don't know really… I think it's the same thing that Rachel was nervous about you know?" She nodded because she did know. Because at the end of the week when she would be doing the same thing; she knew that she would be facing the dame fear.

"You are going to be brilliant Mike," he blushed again.

"So are you Quinn," he promised and they shared a moment where they both reflected on their friendship which got stronger during senior year and was still just as strong; even with the distance. "I can't wait until you're in my life every day again."

"Me too," she said because she felt it too. "I know I thanked you a million times Mike for all that you did for me during our senior year but I don't think I ever told you just how much you saved me."

"I didn't," he tried to wave her off but she insisted.

"You did," she forced his eyes to meet hers. "Rachel did, our parents did, Santana did… and you did Mike. You saved me in a way that none of them could. You were the man I needed at that moment in my life and I am so glad to have you as a friend."

"I'm glad I have you too Quinn," he pulled her into a tight hug.

"We got here together," she said and he pulled out of the hug.

"We sure as fuck did," he replied and she giggled. A moment later, Tina came out of the room.

"I found the perfect one," she said holding up a tie and she didn't miss that Mike was wiping a tear out of his eye. She looked over at Quinn and knew that Quinn had just built him up in a way that she couldn't. She wasn't angry or jealous.

She was just proud.

Proud; that this group of friends could always save each other in one way or another.

"Thanks Quinn."

"You're welcome Mike… you got this," he nodded and she turned away but not before she noticed that he pulled Tina into a scorching kiss and both women knew he was confident enough to graduate at the top of his class at Julliard; an hour later.

Later that night they partied the way college kids do.

Well not exactly because they had another ceremony the next day.

* * *

Santana was freaking the fuck out.

Her parents were in the audience; Quinn was nowhere to be found, and Brittany was running late because she had to run by her studio before the ceremony for some shit. Santana was honestly too nervous too even hear what Brittany said it was.

But she was freaking out.

She needed someone; so she was happy to see Rachel approaching her.

"Hey Satan," Rachel teased but she could see the worry all over her friend's face. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I'm going to fucking fall… or forget the words… or fucking… I don't know fall on my face," Rachel withheld a laugh because laughing at Santana Lopez at a time like this would be bad for everyone.

"Just relax… go out there, and sing like only you can and then walk across that stage to your future."

"And what future is that Rachel?"

"What do you mean?"

"A future of making coffee for ignorant little hipsters and being on Brittany's arm as she rises to the top."

"It's going to happen for you too Santana," Rachel promised.

"When? Huh? When is it going to happen for me? It's happening for everyone else. Mike and Kurt are starring in shows… yeah they're little but they're still doing it. Brittany is… well she's fucking amazing. Quinn made a goddamn movie! You! Well you're Rachel fucking Berry you are going to own this town," Rachel felt a swell of pride at those words. "Even Noah fucking Puckerman is doing well with his band. Like what the fuck? When is it going to be my turn?"

"You just have to be patient Santana, I mean you have a manager… these things take time."

"It didn't take time for you."

"Yeah well I got lucky," she shrugged. "But it'll happen. If I'm confident about one thing," she smiled at the glare Santana was now giving her. "I mean if I'm confident about one thing other than my talent it's that you Santana will be a recording star one day and you might even win a Grammy before me," Santana let out a humorless chuckle. "I mean I am going to win the EGOT someday."

"There is that famous Rachel Berry arrogance we all know and hate."

"Confidence, Satan." Both girls shared a smile and an understanding that was always there between them; lying just below the surface. "But seriously. I know you… I know you better than you are willing to admit most days and the reason why you and I didn't hit it off right away is because we are exactly the same."

"I am nothing like you Berry… don't ever say that shit again," Rachel smiled because she knew Santana well enough by now.

"Deny it all you want but we are the same. We are both talented, and driven, and will stop at nothing to get everything we want from this life. We are both insanely in love with hot blondes and we are both annoyingly arrogant." Santana laughed. "We got here together Santana and I am so proud of you." She could see that Santana was crying and not even trying to hide it.

"Thank you Rachel but… what… I mean what do I do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I do in the meantime… while I'm waiting for my big break? Starbucks is fine to pay the bills but-" she shook her head as more tears fell from her eyes.

"You could always enroll in the graduates program," she saw Santana's eyes meet hers. "I mean it's always a good thing to keep learning. Maybe you could study something fun… something that you have always wanted to learn about and then when your big break comes you will have just one more thing that you're good at," Santana nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks Rachel, you're a good friend."

"Shh, someone might hear you," Rachel was looking around to see if anyone heard and was surprised when Santana collided into her hugging her tight.

"I don't give a fuck who hears."

"Come on Santana… let's go get you a degree."

"Yes lets," when they pulled apart they saw Brittany and Quinn standing there watching them.

"Wait did Santana and Rachel just have a moment?" Brittany teased.

"I think they might have," Quinn said.

"Fuck you Q," Santana shouted but draped her arm over Quinn's shoulder anyway.

"Me," she squealed. "_Your_ girlfriend said it."

"Yeah but we all know I never yell at Brittany," her eyes landed on her amazing girlfriend. "And I never will."

"I'm proud of you San."

"I know," Santana told her and draped her other arm over Brittany shoulder while Rachel followed behind them; watching.

_The Unholy Trinity._

_Once again crossing another bridge in life._

_And once again… doing it together._

* * *

Quinn was the one pacing this time. Rachel was out in front of the campus waiting for their families and friends to arrive from their hotels and she was freaking out.

She had been the voice of reason for Mike earlier in the week when he graduated but now she was the one freaking out. No, she was not graduating first in her class… so she was thankful she wouldn't have to make a speech. If she had to make a speech now she was afraid she would vomit everywhere, but she did finish in the top of her graduating class.

7th to be exact.

And she was proud and happy about that.

She thought back to senior year when Mr. Schue made them sit in a circle and talk about what they wanted for their future; she said she wanted to graduate top of her class at Yale and marry Rachel; one was about to happen and the other was something she eagerly awaited.

She was smiling like a fool and so lost in thought she didn't even notice that Puck was standing off to the side; watching her.

Puck was standing with his arms crossed over his chest and was watching his baby Mama pace back and forth. He saw a stupid grin cross her mouth and he knew- in that moment- that she was thinking about Rachel.

He also knew that was his cue.

"Sup milf," he said and she wheeled around and glared at him. Well she tried to glare at him as she flashed back to that day in the hall sophomore year when he confronted her about the baby… but now she could only see the man he had become; and all that they had been through, and her glare faded as a smile took over.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't my baby daddy," at that he started to laugh and stepped closer to her. He pulled her into a hug. "Shouldn't you be fawning over your girlfriend who actually managed to pass?" He laughed again.

"Yeah and I will… but right now I needed to make time for an old friend. For the woman who changed my life."

"Yeah well someone had to," she teased.

"I'm so proud of you Quinn."

"I'm proud of me too," she teased again and he looked to his feet. She put her hand under his chin and forced his eyes to meet hers. "I'm proud of you too Puck. You have grown so much since that fateful day in the hallway when I was blaming you for ruining my life," he nodded. "You didn't ruin it, you made it better."

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the one building you up here," he said and this time she laughed.

"Yeah well you and I…" she thought wistfully before speaking again. "We always have saved each other, haven't we?"

"We have… we got her together Quinn, and I hope we are still friends when we're old and grey."

"We will be."

"Will we be hitting on chicks together at the old folks home."

"No… because we will have our soul mates beside us," He smiled wide. "But maybe we can share a beer or two and torture the staff."

"It's a date," he said and pulled her into another hug.

"Unhand my man… Fabray," Sawyer's voice called out and they broke apart.

"Hey bitch he was mine first," Quinn said as Sawyer got closer.

"So does that mean I can rub up against Rachel?" She asked and then laughed when Quinn glared at her. "That's what I thought."

"Are you ready for this?"

"To graduate from this stupid ass school that I never wanted to be at to begin with… uh yeah," Sawyer said with snark and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Oh please you love it here. You met me here and without me you wouldn't have this guy," she motioned to Puck "Or Rachel, or Santana… or me, did I mention me?"

"Yeah you might have."

"So what happens after this," Quinn wondered. She had been afraid to ask Sawyer in fear of the answer. "I mean I know you guys are hitting the road but where will you live, after the tour?"

"Well my dad offered to buy us an apartment in New York with the condition that I still visit him and my family."

"That's awesome are you going to take it?"

"Only with a condition of our own," Puck cut in.

"And what's that?"

"That we pay him back for the apartment once _Noah Loca_ signs a record deal."

"That's awesome guys… I am so happy you'll be close by."

"We are too," they said at the same time.

"Now let's get this shit over with because we have a gig after this… are you going?" Sawyer asked.

"Two of my best friends are playing a gig at the Yale LGBTQ rally the night I graduate and you're asking if I'm going… that's a dumb question."

"Well I am dumb," Sawyer said and Quinn rolled her eyes again.

"Hey baby," Rachel's voice sounded from behind them and Quinn turned to see that Rachel was holding Beth's hand as the rest of their friends and family followed her.

Quinn lost her breath at the sight.

"Oh my god," Quinn whispered; and Rachel smiled as Beth let go of her hand running to Quinn.

"Mama Quinn!" She shouted and Quinn squatted down to hug her. Her eyes landed on Shelby.

"I didn't think you'd be here."

"Yeah well it was meant to be a surprise… we wouldn't miss it Quinn," Shelby said and her smile widened. "Beth has something to tell you," she looked down at her daughter. "Go ahead sweetie." Quinn looked at Beth and saw the little girl smiling.

"Congratulations Mama Quinn," she said with a giggle and then she leaned over and kissed her cheek. Rachel watched and could almost see Quinn's heart melting as she pulled her baby into a tight hug.

"Thank you Beth. After this do you want to go watch dada Noah rock out on stage?"

"Yeah!" The little girl shouted pumping her fists and Puck locked eyes on Quinn. He mouthed a _thank you _to Quinn as Beth ran over to him. He lifted her off the ground and swung her around. Quinn draped her arm over Rachel's shoulder and watched Puck with Beth. Once he was done spinning her he locked eyes on his two other girls. He winked at Quinn.

And they were sharing the same thought.

They took the long way to get here.

But they got there.

_Together._

* * *

Once Quinn and Sawyer crossed the stage to their futures; the whole gang- parents included- went to the LGBTQ rally and Quinn couldn't help but watch with pride as her mom partied right alongside people she never thought she would see her mom near.

And she did it with a big smile on her face.

_Noah Loca_ performed _Glory Days_ in honor of the former New Directions as they all turned another page in the story of their lives. After the first set; Puck got back on stage.

"Attention everyone," Puck called over the mic and everyone quieted down. "I just wanted to take a moment to recognize some of the most important people in my life as they all graduated from college this week." There was a short round of applause. "To Rachel and Kurt," he tipped his beer to them. "Who are going to one day have their names up in lights on Broadway," both Rachel and Kurt tipped their drinks to him. "To Mr. Mike Chang," he tipped his beer to him. "Whose feet are going to bring him all the riches a class act like him deserves," Mike also tipped his beer. And Puck looked toward Santana.

"To Santana… the biggest pain in my ass," she glared at him. "You are going be the next big thing one of these days and I'll get to say I was one of a few dudes who slept with her."

"You're such an ass Puckerman," she shouted back as the crowd cheered. He laughed and nodded to her, a gesture she returned with a smile.

"To Quinn, there are no words to express what you mean to me… but you know anyway," she nodded. "And to my band mate Sawyer Bishop… who is the only girl who could tame the wild Puckasaurus," he laughed when she rolled her eyes. "These two graduated today from this amazing school," he paused as the crowd went wild. "All of these people matter to me so much and in so many different ways. These people are my family and you know what?" He paused briefly before continuing. "We all got here together… this song is for you; because it really is all about the moments, the big moments and more importantly the small ones," he locked eyes with Rachel as he said that and he saw her smile back.

As the song began Rachel cuddled close to Quinn; Mike and Tina, Kurt and Blaine, and Brittany and Santana followed suit. Even the parents cuddled close together as they all listened to one of their best friends salute them in the only way he knew how.

In the only way they all knew how.

Via song.

_We laughed, until we had to cry  
And we loved, right down to our last goodbye  
We were the best, I think we'll ever be  
Just you and me  
For just a moment_

_We chased, that dream we never found_  
_And sometimes, we let one another down_  
_But the love we made_  
_Made everything alright_  
_We shone so bright_  
_For just a moment_

_Time goes on_  
_People touch and they're gone_  
_And you and I will never love again_  
_Like we did then_

_Someday, when we both reminisce_  
_(We'll both say)_  
_We'll both say there wasn't too much we missed_  
_And through the tears_  
_(And through the tears)_  
_We'll smile when we recall_  
_We had it all_  
_For just a moment_

_Time goes on_  
_(Oh)_  
_People touch and then they're gone_  
_But you and I will never really end_  
_We'll never love again_  
_Like we did then_

_We laughed until we had to cry_  
_And we loved right down to our last goodbye_

When the song was over Puck was yanked off of the stage by those very same people he had dedicated the song too and it was the greatest feeling in the world.

As he was loved, and hugged, and accepted…

By his family.

/

The next day Rachel and Quinn were on the train for the very last time. The rest of Quinn's stuff was at their feet in boxes and Rachel couldn't help but feel the excitement knowing she would never have to say goodbye to Quinn again.

"What are you thinking?"

"That I never have to leave you again," Rachel answered to which Quinn nodded and cuddled closer. "And I can't wait to go home… to our home."

"Mm, and our bed."

"Well, _that_ is not there yet," Rachel said sadly and saw Quinn smirking. "What?"

"It is there," Quinn answered with a smirk.

"Huh?"

"I may have paid a mover to get the bed and move it to our new place."

"Quinn!" Rachel sat up and met her eyes. "Are you crazy… we could've been robbed!"

"Relax drama queen," she said. "I had Brody there when they got it from your place and when they brought it to our place," Rachel's nervous expression relaxed and a smile took over.

"Oh."

"Yeah oh," Quinn teased and Rachel cuddled back into her side.

"So this is it… when we get home, we'll be home."

"For good."

And Rachel could only smile because that is all she ever wanted. From the day Quinn moved back into her mom's house and during all the somewhere in between moments.

She was finally going to have her girl back with her.

Where she belonged.

"Home," Quinn whispered knowing what Rachel was thinking.

"Yeah home," Rachel whispered. And just like always in Quinn's arms and in Quinn's heart she was most definitely home.

* * *

**A/N 2: The song that Puck's band sang to everyone was For Just a Moment by David Foster; and the title of the chapter comes from the song When You Put Your Heat In It by Kenny Rogers.**

**Up next everyone struggles with adult life. Rachel and Quinn struggle with starting their careers while also starting their lives together. It will be an uphill climb but one that they do together; like always. Stay tuned…**


	37. Chapter 37: The Last Few Days

**A/N: Sorry for the late posting; it's been a day. Hope you enjoy this one and the year leading up to Rachel's Broadway debut.**

**Warning: Sexy times**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 37: The Last Few Days**

"_Time is priceless, but it's free. You can't own it, you can use it. You can spend it, but you can't keep it. Once you've lost it, you can never get it back."_

_-Audrey Niffenegger; The Time Traveler's Wife_

_/_

Rachel had requested one final trip together with her glee club for anyone that could make it. She made all the plans at the same cabin they stayed at the previous times that they all went camping and was pleased that almost all of them would be able to make it.

Almost all because Finn was still overseas and she hated that but it was his life and she couldn't think about it too much or she would be consumed with worrying. She had spoken with his mother at graduation and was told he was fine; that had to be enough for her.

She just hoped that he would finally be done soon.

She pushed those thoughts out of her mind and thought about the amazing week ahead of them as she got ready for the day. They were back home in Lima after a bit of a whirlwind summer so far.

After graduation; she and Quinn went to Provincetown for Quinn to take part in the Norman Mailer writing colony, which was part of her prize for winning the writing award. They spent a wonderful couple of weeks there and then they had to fly to Los Angeles because Quinn's film that she made with Kim and Eric was being awarded a student film award which she was so proud of; and they spend another couple of weeks there.

Rachel was so proud of Quinn for all that she was already accomplishing and she couldn't wait for Quinn to be just as proud of her. She knew that Quinn already was proud of her for the shows she has already starred in but she wanted to finally be making her star rise; the same way Quinn was and she couldn't wait to get back to New York and start making her dreams take flight.

But before that she wanted to have a week.

One more week with her friends; who at the point were so much more.

These were the last few days where they could relish in the fact that they could still all find a way to be together. These were literally the last few days of their youth.

Well not so much youth, as being young… as in not having to be responsible adults.

For one week; she wanted them all together to act like kids again… because she knew this was literally the last few days that they could ever do this.

It was early and the gang would be there soon to fill up the two cars and be on the road and she couldn't wait. She was in the bathroom fiddling with the shower handle when she felt Quinn's body press against hers. She let out a contented sigh followed by an aroused growl.

But that was not her fault; that was due to the fact that Quinn's hands were slipping torturously up her thighs.

"Can I join you?" Quinn husked in her ear sending chill bumps spreading throughout her body before she bit down gently on her ear lobe.

"Yes you _may _join me, Miss English grad," Rachel teased, but her giggled turned into a moan when Quinn's mouth attached to her neck and she reached back and tangled her hand in Quinn's hair. When Quinn bit down she couldn't take it anymore and turned in her arms. Quinn's mouth then covered her own and they kissed passionately.

"Quinn," Rachel breathed as the kiss broke but once again Quinn's mouth was on her neck. Well actually her collarbone this time and she tilted her head back.

"Mm."

"We should- Oh god," she cupped the back of Quinn's head as the girl made a mark on her collarbone. "We should um g-get in the shower because they'll be here soon and Santana will-" her words died as a moan fell out of her mouth when Quinn pressed her fingers against her stiff nipple while her mouth continued the assault on her neck. "B-Baby," Rachel pleaded and Quinn finally removed her lips and met her eyes.

Quinn didn't say anything; she didn't have to.

Just like always they were on the same page, so instead she watched as Rachel climbed into the shower and Quinn followed suit. Rachel leaned against the wall and lifted her foot; resting it against the edge of the shower. Quinn watched this action and it spurred her on. She settled her body in between Rachel's legs and pressed her hand against Rachel's wet center.

"You're all wet," Quinn's voice was gravelly and it drove Rachel wild.

"Well yeah Quinn… we are in a shower," she bit her lip and withheld her laugh. Quinn merely shook her head and pushed her fingers fast, and deep, but incredibly gently inside and Rachel rocked into her hand.

"Oh fuck me," she whispered as her arms circled Quinn's neck and brought their lips together.

And Quinn did.

* * *

There would be ten of them driving up to the campground together and the rest of the New Directions were meeting them there. Everyone was gathered around Rachel's driveway deciding who was going to go in whose car and as usual Santana was yelling and screaming.

"Why the fuck do I constantly let you assholes convince me to do this shit?"

"Because you love us," Tina said and Santana glared at her.

"I don't even like most of you!"

"Oh for fuck's sake Santana quit your bullshit, everyone knows it's an act," Rachel yelled right back and Santana tried to hide it but she was impressed. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against Quinn's car.

"Well I ain't fucking riding with Puckerman," she pouted.

"One time Santana!" He yelled. "It was one FUCKING time, get over it already," Puck yelled.

"Oh this week sounds like fun already," Quinn grumbled and Rachel felt bad. She wanted them to have one final week of fun and it was already turning into a circus; as it often did when they were together as a group.

Finally after another three arguments they were on the road.

Quinn was driving and Rachel was in the passenger seat.

"Explain to me again how I got fucking stuck sitting here with Asian fusion while my girlfriend is with the gay brigade?" Santana was so grumpy when she was forced to be somewhere she didn't want to be and Quinn had finally had enough.

"Because you didn't want to ride with Puck and Kurt was driving his car so Brittany is with them and you are with us… just fucking move on Santana you're not twelve."

"Oh whatever Q! I don't even want to be here," she grumbled and Quinn pulled the car over so quickly that Rachel gasped in fear.

"Quinn," she said worried. Once the car was parked she turned in her seat and glared at Santana.

"Then get the fuck out. I'm tired of your shit Santana. I'm fucking tired of it!" And that was when she saw Santana's mask slip slightly and she instantly felt bad. "Hey, I-" her words were cut off by Santana getting out of the car and storming away. Quinn was about to follow when she felt Rachel's hand grasp her wrist.

"Quinn I- I don't like this."

"It's fine baby… you saw that right," Rachel nodded and Quinn leaned over and pecked her cheek. "I just need to find out what her real problem is."

"Okay but be careful okay we're not exactly at a rest stop here," Quinn smiled and nodded before getting out of the car. Rachel looked back at Tina and Mike.

"Do you guys have any idea what that was about?"

"No," Tina said and Mike's answer was a shake of his head. Rachel turned back in her seat and watched Quinn as she approached Santana; at first she was combative and angry but she saw that Quinn was soon breaking her down and she knew whatever was wrong with Santana, Quinn was helping her with it.

/

Quinn shut the door of the car and walked over to Santana.

"Santana," she said softly and she reached for her best friend's arm. Santana quickly shrugged her off and glared at her.

"Fuck off Q," she walked away and Quinn could see that she was crying. She followed.

"Is it Brittany… are you guys okay?"

"I said FUCK OFF!" She yelled those words in Quinn's face and now they were toe to toe, face to face, and as usual neither girl backed off.

"San," was all that Quinn said and the girl started to break down in tears and Quinn pulled her into a tight hug.

When the tears had subsided; Quinn pulled out of the hug and met her friends' eyes.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," she replied and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Santana don't be stubborn, just tell me."

"I am! Nothing happened, that's just it… nothing happened. Nothing has happened, and nothing ever will happen… it's always going to be nothing, I'm always going to be nothing."

"That is so far from wrong I can't even tell you."

"Really because it's been four years Q… four fucking years and Brittany is owning the dance world right now. She is moving up so fast I won't be surprised if she is famous before Rachel is," Quinn could only nod because she knew Brittany's star was rising fast. "And Rachel," she let out an exasperated sigh. "We all know that fucking bitch will be blowing up Broadway in like a minute," Quinn swallowed her protective nature over Santana calling Rachel a bitch because she knew she wasn't trying to be hurtful. "And you… you fucking asshole. You have a damn movie already likes seriously, what is that?"

"Dumb luck," Quinn said honestly because really that was all it was.

"I always knew that you, and Rachel, and of course Brittany would be big, big stars someday but I really thought that it would be the four of us," and with that she broke down in tears again.

"Oh San," Quinn reached out for her and Santana pushed her hands away. She tried again with the same result but on the third attempt; Santana let her grasp her arms and force their eyes to meet. "You will be." She let out a humorless laugh.

"I work at fucking Starbucks Q!"

"For now."

"Forever Q… nothing is changing, nothing is happening. We are going on this trip because it's the last few days of fun before life takes over but guess what. While you're making fucking movies, and Rachel is singing fucking librettos, and Brittany is lighting up the goddamn world guess what I'm going to be doing… I'm going to be making fucking lattes."

"No you're not…and do you know how I know that?"

"How?" Santana wiped her face.

"Because you are not going to let that happen; you are going to continue to do what it takes to pay the bills but you are Santana fucking Lopez and you don't back down from any challenge. You got Brittany when you broke down your walls, you saved Rachel when she needed it the most, you have _never_ fail to tell me like it is and stop me from letting my fears win, and you are going to make your dreams come true…because there simply is no other choice."

"I don't even have a manager."

"Then take business classes next year and be your own manager," Quinn said and she saw Santana's eyes light up at the idea. "Create your own happy ending San."

"You think?"

"I know… you got this. You always have been the hero of your own life," Quinn quoted one of her favorite novels and she saw Santana's demeanor change before her eyes.

"You're right."

"It happens," Quinn shrugged. "Now can we get this show on the road because I really want to get there and cuddle with my girl?

"You're fucking gross Q."

"I know," she said as they walked back toward the car.

"Thanks."

"Always."

"Can we push Puckerman in the lake?" Santana wondered and saw Quinn giggle.

"Sure," Quinn said and Santana giggled.

"I love you Q."

"And I love you… you pain in the ass." As Santana climbed into the backseat and Quinn drove off the silence was defeating.

"Sorry," Santana said and that was all that needed to be said because Mike draped his arm across her shoulder and Quinn's eyes met hers in the rearview mirror.

And for the first time in weeks Santana was looking forward to the next few days.

* * *

Tina was cutting up vegetables for dinner. They had all arrived a few hours prior and were waiting for the rest of the New Directions to trickle in and Tina decided to start making dinner; Santana approached.

"Hey," she said softly and Tina looked up to see her smiling.

"Hey."

"Do you need help?" Tina was surprised by Santana being nice. Not that she thought Santana was a bad person but being nice was not really her style.

"Y-Yeah that would be great Santana," she said and handed her some vegetables and knife."

"Yeah well I didn't want to eat chicken feet or whatever shit you people cook," Tina giggled because that was more like it. "I'm just kidding I-"

"Santana," Tina cut her off. "I've known you for a long time… I know."

"Okay." They were quiet as they cut the vegetables. "Congrats on the show by the way."

"Oh, thanks."

"You don't seem too excited."

"No I am… I mean it's off Broadway and it's perfect but…" she trailed off because she didn't want to seem ungrateful.

"You're pissed that you are doing the same role just on a higher level."

"Yeah I mean," she shrugged. "Wednesday in the Addam's Family is a great role and I love it; especially off Broadway but I don't know I guess I'm just afraid I'll always get these kinds of roles."

"What, stupid ones?" Tina laughed at that.

"No… background ones. I'm sort of tired of being in the background."

"Yeah I get that… I mean Mr. Schue and his hard on for Finn was so annoying especially since Finn fucking Hudson is the only one of us not in the arts in some way or another," Tina giggled at that because she was completely right. "But don't let it get you down… get your foot in the door Chang and once they realize what an exceptional talent they have then you can start making Rachel Berry type demands." Tina laughed again and when her eyes met Santana's they shared a knowing look.

It was nice to know that beneath her tough exterior Santana was an amazing friend; she had always known that she had just never been on the receiving end of it before.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Santana winked and went back to her cutting.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I figured I'd try something new," she shrugged. "Confuse you… you know."

"It worked… but I appreciate it." They shared a smile. A few moments later the door opened and Marley, Kitty, and Sugar busted into the cabin.

"Sugar's here y'all!" She shouted and Rachel rolled her eyes and snuggled closer onto the couch that she was sitting on with Quinn; who looked over the top of her book and smiled at her still sometimes very adorably cute jealous streak.

"Oh good more gays," Kurt teased and Sugar glared at him.

"I am not GAY," she shouted but the look he was giving her was one of disbelief and she could do nothing but shrug. "Well mostly." Shortly after that Mercedes, Sam, Artie, and Jake all came into the cabin; within a few moments of each other.

"Where is everyone going to sleep?" Blaine wondered as he counted on his fingers. "We're three beds short."

"I'll sleep with Rachel and Quinn," Sugar offered and Rachel glared at her.

"Keep it up and we'll only be two beds short," she warned and Sugar winked at her.

"I sure missed you Rachel," she teased.

"The couch opens to a bed so that would be good for two people," Quinn said and smiled at Kitty. "You guys can have it since you're a couple."

"Thanks."

"Unless Mercedes and Sam want it," Santana called from the kitchen.

"We're not a couple," Mercedes said quickly and Rachel arched her eyebrow at Quinn over how fast she spoke up.

It made Rachel think that she had a secret.

She leaned closer to Quinn.

"We're getting to the bottom of that this week," she whispered and Quinn could only roll her eyes at her.

"Yes dear."

"That still leaves us one bed short," Blaine said and Sam waved his hand.

"It's cool; I'll take the floor in the camp room."

"Such a gentleman," Sugar said swooning.

"Yeah," Mercedes agreed and this time Quinn saw the hearts in her eyes. She leaned over Rachel.

"We're definitely finding out," and Rachel grinned like a fool.

And that was exactly what Quinn did the next day.

* * *

Quinn and Mercedes were taking a walk along the shore of the lake; Rachel couldn't join them because Puck had pulled her aside the night before and asked her to go hiking with him. Both girls could tell that something was up with him so Rachel agreed to go with him; after giving Quinn the strict orders to find out the dirt on Sam and Mercedes.

"So what is going on with you and Sam?"

"Nothing is going on? What do you mean?" Mercedes answered the question with a question sounding very, very defensive.

"That is exactly what I mean," she saw the confusing wash over Mercedes' features so she elaborated. "I just mean that someone mentioned you and Sam sleeping in a bed together and you immediately jumped on the offensive, and then Sam offered to sleep on the floor and you swooned, and just now right back on the defensive," she saw worry now on the girl's face. "Seriously what is wrong?"

"I'm in love with him," Mercedes blurted out and her eyes widened at her own admission. Quinn let out a surprised chuckle but otherwise kept her laughing inside because Mercedes was already clearly freaked out about it. "Like, I am in _love_ with him Quinn… just as strongly as I was senior year."

"Okay… and is that a bad thing?"

"Yes!" She shouted.

"But why?"

"Because what if he doesn't feel the same. I thought it would go away; I mean we have been on and off for the past four years because of timing or distance or whatever… but it hasn't and it won't. It just keeps getting stronger; especially now that he is living with me."

"Wait… what?"

"Yeah he um," Mercedes ducked her head briefly before she met Quinn's eyes again. "It's been a few months. He needed a place to crash for a while and then a few weeks turned into months and now he is my full on roommate."

"Does he… I mean… is he a good roommate?"

"Of course he is Quinn, he's Sam," Quinn could only nod because Sam has almost always been a perfect gentleman- especially after she and Rachel came out- and he was always an amazing friend.

"So then what is it? Does he bring women home or something?"

"No he's," she smiled in spite of herself. "I don't think he's dating and if he is, he makes sure that I know nothing about it at all times. He's so sweet and wonderful and god!" She shouted with frustration and rubbed her hands over her face. Quinn could see that her friend was struggling so she stopped walked and faced Mercedes.

"Look, you like him… and from what I remember that boy has been into you for a very long time," Mercedes nodded. "You're not dating anyone right?" She shook her head no. "And he is not dating as far as you know," she shook her head no again. "So go for it?"

"Go for what… how… what-what do I do?"

"Jump him," Quinn said simply with a shrug.

"Oh god," Mercedes said dramatically and Quinn couldn't help but find her friend adorable in this moment.

"What's the problem with that?"

"The problem is," Mercedes trailed off and Quinn could see that this really was something that she was stressing about so she let the teasing go and waited for Mercedes to gather her thoughts. "What if- god what if I put myself out there and he rejects me? I have been able to handle all of these years apart because I knew it was time and distance and that it could never work like that," she saw Quinn arch her eyebrow. "I mean I know it can work but I knew it wouldn't for us."

"That's fair," Quinn agreed.

"But now he's here… he's always right there with his sexy body and his beautiful lips… and his ass, damn Quinn that boy has an amazing ass," she saw that Quinn was curling her lip in disgust and she laughed in spite of herself. "You are so, so gay."

"I know," Quinn said with a proud grin.

"Rachel is a lucky girl," Mercedes told her and saw Quinn's face light up with her stupid lit up by Rachel smile.

"How do you mean?"

"I just mean that she knows… she knows without a shadow of a doubt that you love her with everything in you… I mean, do you know how rare that is?"

"Yes… but you make it sound like it happened over night," Quinn reassured her. "I mean Rachel and I have been dating for almost six years now and that is a very long time," Mercedes nodded. "We do know a lot about each other and we know that what we have is beautiful and rare and so special," Mercedes was nodding again. "But that didn't happen overnight. We have had our rough times but let me tell you Mercedes; the reason why things are so good and are almost always good with us is because we talk. We talk about everything, our fears, our hopes, our dreams, our feelings… everything and only when we stop talking is when we have problems."

"So what you're saying is… I need to jump him?" Mercedes asked with a frustrated huff and this time Quinn couldn't hold her laughter.

"I was teasing when I said that Mercedes but I do think you should sit down with him and talk it out. That way you will both know where you stand and if he doesn't feel the same at least there is a chance to salvage your friendship," Mercedes nodded.

"You're right… but I don't think my heart could take it if he doesn't feel the same."

"I know sweetie and I don't want to make promises that Sam may not be able to keep but I am pretty sure he does feel the same way, or at least he still feels something for you."

"How do you know?"

"Because I saw him looking at you."

"And?"

"And it was the same way he has always looked at you Mercedes," she said and watched as her friend was lit up with a smile of her own. "Come on let's go back and maybe you and Sam could go for a walk of your own," Mercedes nodded and Quinn draped her arm over her shoulder.

"Thanks Quinn."

"You're welcome."

"I really miss you sometimes."

"Me too," Quinn leant her head against Mercedes head as they walked. "You could move to New York."

"I'd love that but L.A. is where my home is," Quinn nodded knowing she was right.

"I know… but hey maybe in a few years, after Rachel does her thing here maybe we could move to L.A. and makes movies together."

"You think Rachel Berry will ever leave Broadway?" Mercedes asked with a tone of disbelief; Quinn nodded.

"Yeah I think once she lives her dream she will discover her other passions. I mean she has always said she wanted to win an EGOT," this time Mercedes nodded. "Maybe New York and Broadway are just the first step in the whirlwind Rachel Berry tour of starlight dreams."

"Oh god Quinn… don't tell her that or that will be the title of her autobiography," Quinn laughed at that. "But seriously if you two do ever find yourselves in L.A. remember that you have family there." Quinn smiled wide.

"I'll never forget… just like you better never forget you have family in New York."

"I know," she said with a grin of her own and as they walked back to the cabin all both girls could think about was how much the glee club changed their lives and were so thankful for that stupid little band of losers.

Or family.

Or both.

* * *

Rachel and Puck were walking along the rocks as they went for their morning hike. She was at first surprised when he had pulled her aside the night before and asked if she would go for an early morning hike with him. She was- of course- more than happy about this but she had always known Noah to be a _sleep until noon while on vacation_ kind of guy so she thought this might be serious.

"So tell me Noah… why are we up at the crack of dawn when you normally would rather sleep your life away?" She asked as they reached the peak of the hill that she and Quinn had watched the sunset the first time they camped at this place. "You're not pregnant are you?" She teased and he laughed.

"Yeah the baby is due in the spring," he rubbed his stomach as he said it and she laughed along with him.

"But seriously Noah, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Rach, really," he promised and looked out at the amazing view of the lake. "I just wanted a moment with you."

"Keep your hands to yourself," she warned and he smirked.

"Yeah like that would ever happen," he looked over at her. "Listen, it's not like I have some big news, or some incredible dream to share with you up here I just wanted to take a moment. Things are about to change Rachel." She stepped closer.

"Well that sounds ominous."

"It isn't," he shrugged. "It's just another fact of life. You're about to be swept into the world that you were meant to be a part of. You're going to be busy… so fucking busy with eight shows a week and Quinn… god she is going to be a fucking movie star," she giggled and nodded. "And hopefully my band will get a record deal or something; but the point is we're going to be busy. I mean we already are, we hardly ever see each other now and it's only going to get worse as our star's being to rise," she nodded with a dreamy look in her eyes. It was nice to see the positive side of Noah; even though what he was saying was breaking her heart a bit.

"And I just wanted to take a moment to drape my arm around your shoulder," he did it as he said it. "And hold you close," and she cuddled against his side. "And share a moment of nothing but time and beauty." She looked up at him and could see the poet that she always knew he was.

She could also see the man that she always knew he was.

"I wanted to take a moment during the last few days we have together Rachel… like really together; to tell you that loving you has made me a man."

"Oh Noah-"

"No listen, Sawyer is my soul mate I know that and I'm thankful for her every day but I wouldn't even know what having a soul mate means if it weren't for you and Quinn. You guys saved me Rachel, you raised me… and you loved me anyway. Loving you made me a man and there will always be a Rachel Berry sized part of my heart that no one can touch."

"Noah," she gushed and a tear slid down her cheek.

"And I wanted to tell you that… and have one more moment where I could hold you in my arms and know that I am completely safe."

"I love you," she told him and he nodded.

"And I also wanted to feel your boobs against me," he teased and she slapped his chest so hard that he gasped. They hugged for a few moments and no words were said.

Because no words were needed.

After a few minutes; he let her go and looked at her.

"Hey, you never told me… how did it go with the guitar serenade?" Rachel laughed. "What?"

"I don't think you want to know."

"No I do… tell me, was it bad? Did you forget the chords?"

"No I- I did fine, I remembered it all."

"Then what was wrong?"

"Nothing was wrong…it-it was all good."

"And?" He motioned with his hands for her to get on with the story.

"I may have um… sung the song in the nude and then Quinn kissed me afterward… also naked." She watched as his eyes fluttered closed. She knew he was picturing that and then his eyes popped open.

"Fuck Rachel… you mean to tell me that my guitar was pressed between the two of you while you were naked and before you fucked." She nodded.

"After… I sang the song after we had sex."

"Oh fuck," he growled and Rachel chuckled. "We need- we need to go."

"Why?"

"Reasons," he tugged her hand and they started to walk down the trail and then Rachel nearly had a heart attack when Puck screamed like a girl.

"What the-"

"Get it off… get it off me," he screeched and that was when Rachel saw that there was a spider crawling up his arm. As it got closer to his bicep; he let out another blood curdling scream and Rachel lost it with the giggles.

There was something so funny about the sound of Noah Puckerman screaming like a thirteen year old girl.

"Rachel fuck off. AHHHHHH! Get it off, get it off!" He shouted and Rachel reached out and pulled the spider off of him and gently placed it on the ground. "Kill it! Kill it!"

"I will most certainly not kill it!"

"Then I will," he lifted his foot and Rachel shoved him so hard that he stumbled back and almost fell on his ass. "What the-" he was going to yell at her for pushing him but his heart swelled when he saw that she was literally urging the spider to get away from them.

"Go little spider go… run for it." When she was sure that the spider was safe she turned back to him and could see adoration in his eyes.

"What?"

"Oh nothing just… it's cute you're like a spider advocate." She rolled her eyes.

"At least I'm not a scared little girl." She walked over and looped her arm through his.

"Not my fault… they're terrifying."

"Oh yeah, so terrifying."

"Oh whatever Rachel," he felt his face flush in embarrassment.

"You have a very girly scream Noah," she teased and he knew. He just knew that he would be teased endlessly if Rachel told everyone about this.

"You're going to keep your mouth shut about this when we get back to the cabin right?" She didn't answer she merely laughed.

And he knew this would be bad.

* * *

Brittany, Santana, Sawyer, Tina, Sugar, Kurt and Blaine were sitting around with Kitty and Marley and they were all talking.

"You two are so adorable," Brittany said. "What have you been up to?" Kitty smiled at Marley before talking.

"Well she wants to be a singer so her plan was always to come to L.A… once we started to date I applied to all of the Los Angeles based universities that have a cheering program," Kitty said. "So I got a scholarship to UCLA and she got an academic one… we moved to L.A. together and here we are." They cuddled close and Santana sneered at their sweetness.

"So how long have you two been fucking?" Santana asked and watched with amusement when Marley's face blushed bright red.

"That is none of your business," Kitty tried to defend and was thankful when Mike, Sam, and Jake came in from their fishing trip.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mike asked as he sat next to Tina and cuddled close.

"Finding out about how long Marley has been petting Kitty's-"

"Oh god," Marley cut her off and covered her now red face.

"Yeah can we um… not talk about that?" Jake asked meeting Santana's eyes. "It's kind of a sore subject."

"Oh get over it dude… it's not your fault; you didn't do anything wrong in fact it's not even about you. She just prefers to not ride the pony, if you know what I mean."

"Oh god Santana," Marley spoke up. "Must you be so crass?" Santana cringed at how much the girl sounded like Rachel Berry circa plaid skirts and fugly animal sweaters but shook it off and grinned at the mortified girl.

"Have you met me?" She watched as Marley's face darkened. "Oh fucking hell I am just teasing," she said and Marley was again thankful when Rachel and Puck came back from their hike.

"I did not?" Puck shouted.

"You did too," Rachel replied. "Stop lying I was there too Noah."

"Oh Rachel just shut up okay," he said and his face was blushing.

"What are you two whining about?" Santana asked and Marley was grateful that the attention was off of herself and Kitty. She also relaxed when her girlfriend slid her hand into her own and interlocked their fingers.

"Well when we were out on the trail Noah started to-"

"Okay fine," he cut her off. "I screamed like a girl because I am afraid of spiders… okay," he slumped down next to his girlfriend who patted his shoulder sympathetically and he crossed his arms over his chest pouting like a two year old. "I can't believe you did that Rachel," he glared at her.

"Actually all I was going to say was that you showed your sweet, wonderful, vulnerable side to me and I had no intention of telling them that you showed it to me by screaming like a bitch and making me take the spider off of you," she was laughing now as was almost everyone else in the room. "You outed yourself."

"Because you made me think you were going to," he whined and that was when Quinn and Mercedes walked in.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked sitting next to Rachel and kissing her cheek.

"Oh Noah is just pouting because I tricked him into admitting he is afraid of spiders." Quinn nodded and stared at her with a smitten grin.

"What?"

"I missed you that's all," Quinn said sweetly and Rachel leaned over and kissed her. Everyone was sitting comfortably, small conversations were starting up all over the room, and no one but Rachel noticed that Mercedes was having a moment in the kitchen.

"Quinn," she whispered and when Quinn looked at her she motioned her head to where Mercedes was. "Did you get any info?"

"Yeah… I'll tell you later," she said and Rachel nodded. But the story wouldn't matter because not even two seconds later Mercedes walked over to Sam who was leaning against the doorframe with his hands in his pockets. When he saw her; and the determined look in her eyes he pulled his hands out of his pockets.

"Hey Mercedes what's up hmmmf-" the words were knocked out of his mouth when she grasped him with both hands on his shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss that quickly deepened when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight.

"Whoa."

"Hot."

"Um…" Mike, Puck and Rachel said respectively. Rachel's eyes landed on Quinn and they shared a smile.

"Yeah that pretty much sums up our conversation," Quinn told her and Rachel started to bounce with excitement. She had always rooted for Sam and Mercedes because she thought they were perfect for each other.

The way Quinn was perfect for her.

"What was…" Sam started to ask softly as Mercedes pulled out of the kiss. His eyes fluttered opened and he lost his breath at the look in her eyes.

"I want you Sam… I know it might ruin our friendship but I'm hoping we find something better. I want you… I always have."

"I want you right back babe," he said and pulled their lips together in another hot kiss that made everyone else in room feel a bit awkward.

Well almost everyone Puck was smirking and nodding his head.

Also Sam and Mercedes didn't care one bit.

They were too lost in each other.

"Fuck off!" Santana yelled and got to her feet. "You guys are so gross already… I'm going out to start a campfire. You can all join me if… and only if you can keep your hands and your lips to yourselves," Brittany got to her feet.

"I'll join you," she said pulling Santana by her hand. "We can make out," Santana giggled and let Brittany drag her out of the house not giving one single fuck that she was basically being a hypocrite.

* * *

About an hour later, the sun had set and everyone was cuddled around the fire. Rachel was relaxing in Quinn's arms and listening to the quiet chatter of their incredible friends.

"So I have been sleeping my way through the girls at Ohio State," Jake said proudly and missed the looks of disappointment that were all over everyone's faces.

"And you're proud of that?" Marley asked.

"Sure," he said with a shrug and she took that as the truth but it was Rachel that noticed the sadness in his eyes and it reminded her so much of Noah before he found Sawyer. She knew that being with Quinn broke his heart every day and she was so happy when he finally found the girl of his dreams and now her heart was aching for his little brother.

"Quinn we should find a girl for him," Rachel whispered and Quinn shook her head no.

"Um no way baby… you're on your own with this one," Rachel glared at her but in a teasing way.

"Please," she begged.

"Um… no. I am not going anywhere near that," Quinn promised and Rachel huffed.

"I guess I'm on my own."

"You certainly are," Quinn kissed her cheek when she huffed again. "At least on this." A moment later a really big guy carrying a baseball bat walked over to them.

"Which one of you is Jake?" He asked and with those words Jake took off running and the man chased after him. "Stay away from my wife," the guy shouted after him as he chased him down.

"Should we," Sam pointed in the direction they ran in as he looked at Puck.

"We should… but um, I'm not looking forward to getting my ass kicked. Besides my little bro can run."

"Noah!" Rachel shouted and he got to his feet.

"Fine," he grumbled and stalked after his brother; Sam and Mike followed him. When they returned about twenty minutes later. Puck had Jake by the scruff of the neck and both boys had what would soon be black eyes.

"How many times have I told you bro that you stay away from the married ones?"

"You didn't," Jake defended his actions.

"Yes but you should learn from the error of my ways," he pushed Jake away from him where the boy took his seat again. Puck sat down next to Sawyer and saw her glaring at him.

He knew he was in trouble and would make is brother pay later.

"So tell me Noah," She arched her eyebrow and reminded him creepily of Quinn. "How many married women have you fucked?"

"Don't answer that bro," Jake shouted and Puck glared at him.

"Shut it Jake… you got me into this."

"Actually it was the Puckasaurus that got you into this," Sawyer spat and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look my past doesn't matter babe… the only thing that matters is I found what I have always been looking for," she melted at those words and knew she couldn't hold his past against him. Honestly she was happy about whatever it took to make him into a man.

Into her man.

"Ugh so fucking charming," Santana yelled. "I'm getting a toothache… you all are highly nauseating and I am not nearly drunk enough for this," with those words Brittany handed Santana a beer and kissed her cheek. Everyone watched as her annoyed mask slipped and her sappy side shone through.

"You're such a hypocrite Satan," Puck finally challenged only to have her drink thrown at him. He dodged the beer bottle as everyone laughed around him.

"I'm so happy to be here with you all," Rachel said and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Don't you start with the sap Berry or you'll get a beer chucked at your head too." Rachel rolled her eyes because despite all of Santana's snark, she knew the girl was just as happy as she was to be there.

So instead of talking about her feelings she settled into Quinn's embrace and let the warmth of love spread throughout her. She watched silently as her friends shared in a magical moment… a small moment.

And she knew that they didn't need words to be spoken; she knew that everyone was feeling it too, and sometimes the best moments in life are the ones that aren't talked about.

"Hey let's play spin the bottle."

"Fuck off Puckerman!" Santana shouted.

"Yeah, are you ever going to grow up Noah?" Rachel added.

"I say we do it," Sawyer told him and everyone looked at her like she was crazy. And also like she was the perfect girl for Puck.

"And that is why you're my favorite," he said with a smitten grin.

"Yeah that's why," Quinn teased but neither of them heard her because they were staring into each other's eyes. Quinn looked at Rachel and knew they were sharing the same thought. Which was; that Puck and Sawyer were so sweet together and completely perfect for each other just like they were. Which Santana confirmed a moment later.

In her Santana way of course.

"Oh for fuck's sake you two," she gagged and they finally pulled their eyes off of each other. "You are worse than FabGay and GayBerry," the group laughed and all eyes landed on the two girls in question.

But of course they didn't notice.

Because they were lost in each other.

They did her the vague sound of Santana gagging again, but that was nothing new.

Eventually the chatter started up again and Rachel cuddled close to her girl and enjoyed the last few days… of fun and childhood with her family.

* * *

**A/N 2: The title of the chapter comes from the song Here's To Us by Halestorm/Glee Cast.**


	38. Chapter 38: Carry Me Home

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 38: Carry Me Home**

"_I had taken the long way around, but I was finally home to stay."_

_-S.E. Hinton; The Outsiders_

_/_

Things hadn't been running exactly smoothly for Quinn and Rachel ever since they returned to New York from their trip home. They both knew that living together and struggling to make ends meet was going to be tough. They weren't really struggling for money yet; as they were living off of Quinn's prize money from the Norman Mailer award she won as well as the rest of the money Rachel's dads had invested for her. But they knew that wouldn't last forever.

Quinn was working on the film that she was reshooting with Kim and Eric and the pay was pretty good for a first time- independent- film but again it would not be enough.

And Rachel… Rachel was struggling with many things; the least of which were the Broadway audition rejections that were piling up, the most of which was her pride. She hated being a kept woman and letting Quinn pay all of the bills. Deep down she knew it was only temporary and Quinn reassured her as often as possible but still, she hated it.

She hated every second of it and it was putting a strain on their relationship.

They were in a rut.

Emotionally, physically, and sexually.

Yes Rachel and Quinn weren't having sex and they hadn't been in over a month.

And they both knew that it wasn't good.

But right now they were facing other struggles; Quinn was working such late hours on the film and Rachel was out all day, every day, trying to get a role… any role.

At this point she would be thrilled if she got another off Broadway role; but nothing. She suspected it had a lot to do with being distracted by her life during these auditions; and not being able to lose herself in the role like she normally did.

It was frustrating.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry.

She wanted to pour her heart out to Quinn and then make love to her all night long.

She wanted to connect with Quinn on the level she had always been able to in the past but she couldn't.

For the first time since she was 15; she didn't know how to connect with Quinn.

For the first time Quinn didn't feel like home to her.

And that was utterly terrifying.

/

Quinn was miserable at the moment. She hated that she was working such long hours. She hated that Rachel resented her for taking care of them.

She hated that she had no choice _but_ to take care of them.

She hated that Rachel hadn't touched her in over a month; and she hated that she stopped trying too. But mostly she hated the distance.

She hated that after fighting tooth and nail for four years to stay together while there were 83.3 miles between them. They had since become the most distant they had ever been and they were now living under the same roof… again.

She hated that Rachel was sad.

That they weren't connecting… or barely even talking.

She hated being a grown up.

She wanted it all back; the carelessness, the sexting, the hot desperate sex against the wall of a train station bathroom. She thought that finally getting to be together would change everything.

She just never thought it would change it in a bad way.

In the worst way.

She and Rachel were struggling in ways they never had before and it fucking sucked.

/

Quinn's return to New York had been a whirlwind.

As soon as she arrived at the end of summer she almost immediately began working on the film. It all began when Kim contacted her while she was still in Lima to tell her that a small independent film company bought the film and wanted it to be re-shot exactly the same way but only professionally and in New York City. It didn't take long for Kim and Eric to arrive in New York and then just like that filming was underway.

She was happy.

And knew Rachel was proud of her.

But she also knew Rachel was beating herself up about not being successful right out of the gate and that was also causing strain. Long hours away from Rachel coupled with the fact that Rachel hadn't been as instantly successful as they both thought she would be; wasn't helping.

She hated that Rachel's hope was waning; she hated that Rachel was resentful – not of her success but of the fact that she herself wasn't.

Quinn reassured Rachel as much as possible but with her long hours on set and Rachel's full days of auditions they had lost the most important thing.

Communication.

* * *

Quinn was in the middle of a scene when something caught her eye. She looked up and didn't break character but she smiled internally at the sight of Mike standing in the back of the shoot. They were currently filming in Central Park; and since they were nobody's filming a nothing film the security was virtually non-existent.

When Kim yelled cut; Quinn smiled like a fool and rushed over to Mike, practically tackling him in a hug. He gripped her tight and hugged her back.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with excitement.

"I was in the neighborhood… I thought I'd come by and take you to lunch," she pulled out of the hug and nodded.

"I would love that," she patted his shoulder and smiled her real smile for the first time in weeks. "But I have one more scene to shoot before we break for lunch… if you can wait."

"Yeah," he shrugged. "I'm free all day." Her smile widened at those words and then Kim called for her to take her mark. Quinn winked at Mike before she did as she was told. She watched as Mike tucked his hands into her pockets and watched her work. She nailed her scene in the first take having been truly happy for the first time in weeks.

She missed Mike… she missed all of her friends. During college they were pretty much at each other's disposal but now it was different.

_Not bad._

_Just different._

Everyone had their own lives… and struggles. They weren't kids anymore and sometimes she wanted it back. It had only been a few months and she already wanted it back. She shook her head and pushed all the negative thoughts from her head and Mike watched in amazement as his friend changed from the stressed out and struggling Quinn Fabray into a carefree college student on the precipice of the life she had always dreamed of.

And of course Quinn nailed it.

Because she was literally living it.

He knew from Tina and talking with Rachel himself that they were going through a rough time and he literally just hoped he could try and help. Quinn was his best friend and he just wanted to help her.

Once they broke for lunch; Quinn and Mike were having lunch at a nearby café. They were sitting in silence quietly eating until Mike finally spoke.

"So what is going on Quinn?"

"What do you mean?" She tried to not show him just how much was wrong. She was constantly trying to hide what was happening from their friends- when they had time to see them that is- and she knew Rachel was hiding as much as she could as well. Every one of their friends had always turned to them in the past whenever they needed advice because they were so solid. Neither girl wanted their closest friends to know everything that they had built all of these years was slowly crumbling around them.

"You know exactly what I mean," he said as he toyed with the food on his plate. With those words and the look he was giving her he saw her mask slip. He knew that she needed to talk about this with a friend and he hoped he was just the friend she would lean on.

"I don't know Mike I… I just don't even know… but I do feel like I'm losing her. Like I'm losing everything."

"Come on Quinn, you don't give up so easily. I know it… and so do you."

"Yeah but… what if she is giving up too?"

"You don't actually believe that do you?" He asked with is eyebrow arched. She shook her head no because words were currently evading her and she knew that Mike didn't need words anyway. He knew what she was feeling.

"You and Rachel are the strongest people I know; both physically and emotionally. And you're both way too determined, insufferable, and pig-headed to let this… whatever _this_ is; destroy all that you have together," she let his words wash over her and then she smiled.

And it was her first real smile while thinking about Rachel in more than a month.

She smiled at work, and she smiled for Rachel of course but none of it was real. Not since she and Rachel had stopped communicating. She fucking hated when they would shut down on each other like this; and she knew she was every bit to blame as Rachel was.

But Mike did it.

Mike made her feel like herself again and even if it was only for a moment, she would take it… and enjoy it for as long as it should last.

"Thanks Mike," she told him in between bites of her food. "You always get me. You always have," he grinned at that.

"That's because we're a lot alike," she rolled her eyes but she was confident that he knew she was teasing; and he did.

"Yeah well, we're a lot alike except for my crazy… and the way I always hide from my problems instead of facing them." He shook his head no but she continued anyway. "No, I mean I thought I had outgrown the running, and the hiding, and always letting the fear win… but nope," she popped the p. "Nope… here I am still as stupid and immature as always. I'm letting the greatest woman in the world drift further and further away from me and what am I doing about it? I'm just letting it happen."

"I don't see it that way," Mike said simply.

"How do you see it then?"

"I see that while in the past you'd run and hide; and Rachel would stop you." Quinn nodded at the truth behind those words. "But this time, it's Rachel doing the running, and the hiding… all you're doing is letting her," he stopped because he knew she was letting his words sink in.

"What do I do?" She finally asked when she realized that he was right.

"Don't let her," he said again very simply. And she raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

_As if it were so simple_- she thought.

He knew she needed more. "Seriously Quinn; don't you let her. Whenever you would run and hide what exactly would Rachel do?"

"She'd give me time to settle down but she would never let me hide too long, or run too far away." He held his hands in the air and she nodded.

He was right.

She had to fight for Rachel this time.

She had to prove to her that she wasn't going anywhere and no matter how angry Rachel may get with her, or how sad Rachel became, or even how far they had drifted, she has never and would never give up on her.

_Or on them._

"You're right," she told him as if it were an epiphany and Mike who continued to always be a gentleman merely nodded and shrugged.

"You'll fix this Quinn, I have no doubt." She shot him a smile in return because for the first time in over a month she didn't either.

Not one single doubt.

She just needed to convince Rachel.

* * *

Rachel was annoyed.

Which was kind of a normal mood of hers at this point; but she was especially annoyed today because she knew she had just blown another audition and as she stormed out of the theater she knew someone was following her.

She knew _he_ was following her.

And that fucking pissed her off.

"Rachel!" He called and she rolled her eyes and even growled a little. She wanted to keep walking but she knew he'd keep following so she stopped and turned to face him with a fierce glare in her eyes; and her hands on her hips.

"What!? What… do you want… Jesse?" She growled and he stopped… a few feet from her.

"I-I just want to talk… Can we maybe grab some lunch?" Again she growled, again she rolled her eyes…

And again she was annoyed.

Twenty minutes later she glared at him from across a table a Starbucks.

There was no way in hell she was going to have lunch with him; she did however, agree to coffee and she purposely went to the Starbucks that Santana worked at. That way if Jesse annoyed her too much Santana would be there as backup.

She absolutely loved having Santana as a friend.

Especially at times like this.

"Okay, I'm here… what do you want?" She asked and annoyance was once again clear in her tone like it had often been in the last month or so; but she didn't care. She was tired, angry, horny, and she missed her girlfriend desperately. Jesse was the last person she wanted to be dealing with right at this moment.

"Look Rachel, have you ever done something that you instantly regret?" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. When it was clear that she was not going to answer he continued. "Ever since the day that I threw eggs at you, I have regretted it. I have wanted to make it up to you; I wanted to find you and show you that deep down I am a great- good," Rachel scoffed and he smirked. "Well at least a good guy," this time she laughed and it was in a much more kind hearted way.

_A much more Rachel Berry way_.

"Look Jesse, all of that stuff is in the past. I am over it."

"Are you?" He question with an eyebrow rise. "Because there are times when I don't even have to speak and you show nothing but distain."

"Well that is because you're arrogant and highly irritating."

"How do you know?" He challenged and this time her eyebrow arched. "I mean… I have changed but you don't know that because you barely acknowledged my existence the entire time we worked together." Rachel smiled sadly as she realized that he was right. She hadn't given him a chance, even though she had agreed that she would.

"I'm sorry Jesse."

"You don't have to be, that is what I'm saying." Again she arched her eyebrow and he withheld a laugh at how much constantly being around Quinn was rubbing off on her.

"I found a home here in New York Rachel, and it was because of you. At Nationals when the New Directions finally beat me," she smiled at the memory. "You showed me the kind of determination it would take to make it. And how you blew Carmen Tibideaux away; thoroughly earning your place at NYADA. I was impressed Rachel; I was inspired, and I got on the first train out of Ohio; to here… to New York City and I haven't once looked back. You did that for me and I wanted to thank you. Would I like to be your friend Rachel? Sure… but it's not necessary and I completely understand it, if you're not interested. But I hope that one day we will again be sharing the spotlight… and hopefully on a much bigger stage. And my hope is that one day you can look at me fondly as someone you once knew," Rachel couldn't fight the smile that his words were bringing her. "Because Rachel, I will always look at you as the girl who changed me. You belong on Broadway Rachel… it's your home. I just hope to bear witness when it happens."

"Thank you Jesse… and I hope all of those things for you as well." They shared a knowing smile. They would probably never be friends but maybe they could be proud of each other and that would be enough.

Maybe they could focus on the good they did for each other. How he annoyed her just enough to make her better; and how she changed him.

"The fuck do you want Assface?" Santana's voice broke them out of their moment. Rachel looked at her friend with pride in her eyes while Jesse merely laughed at her.

_Some things would never change._

"Nice to see you too Santana," Jesse said to her with a stupid grin on his face; and- of course- Santana sneered at him.

"Shut it!" She looked away from him and over to Rachel. "Is he bothering you?"

"He always bothers me," Rachel answered with a playful smirk. "But it's fine Santana, thanks." She nodded once and then looked back at Jesse.

"I gots my eye on you St. Jerkoff," he laughed but also nodded; and they both watched Santana leave.

"She's always so pleasant."

"Yeah well don't feel special or anything, she's like that with everyone… especially me."

"That's just how she shows she cares," he told her and Rachel nodded with a knowing smile. She certainly knew that about Santana; but she was also one of her closest friends and it was funny to her that even Jesse- who for all intents and purposes was hated by Santana- could see through her façade.

"I know," Rachel said fondly.

"I like that you have her… and Quinn of course. I like that you have people that know and appreciate how special you are."

"Yeah well they're my family," Rachel told him.

"I know… I've always known," he said with a pained look on his face. She knew a part of him regretted that he didn't make any real friends at Carmel; or even when he was at McKinley. She knew he regretted the way he behaved back then.

"I'm going to get going," Jesse said getting to his feet. "Thank for listening to me Rachel and maybe now in the future; if our paths cross we can smile, wave, and maybe share a pleasant conversation. You know instead of running away in fear or from annoyance." He watched as her smile widened. "Annoyance on your part… fear on mine," he continued. "Especially if Quinn is with you." She laughed and then her heart ached for Quinn. She didn't want Jesse to see her façade crumbling around her so she put on her show smile and held out her hand.

"I'd like that."

"Me too," he took her hand and gently shook it. "Goodbye Rachel."

"Goodbye Jesse," as he turned to leave Santana was walking toward them.

"Santana, always a pleasure."

"Fuck you St. James," she called and she saw him chuckling as he left. Once he was gone Santana took the seat he had been in and looked Rachel over. "What did he want?"

"Shouldn't you be working?" Rachel tried again to hide behind her mask. Santana shook her head.

"I'm on break... what's wrong?" Rachel couldn't hold back anymore and she started to cry. Santana's mouth fell open as Rachel's head fell into her hands.

"Did Jesse… I'll kill him," Rachel was shaking her head no but Santana was already on her feet. She was only stopped by the tug of Rachel's hand on her wrist; she looked back at her crying friend.

"He didn't do anything," Rachel said trying and failing to get her tears under control. Santana calmed down and immediately sat back down.

"Then why the water works?"

"It's Quinn," was all Rachel said and Santana's stomach dropped.

"I-Is she… is she hurt?" Before the words had even completely left her mouth Rachel was again shaking her head.

"She's fine," Santana exhaled loudly. "I didn't mean to worry you it's just… it's just I'm not so sure our relationship is at all fine," at those words Santana melted. She could literally see Rachel's pain, she could also feel it. She knew that she and Quinn were going through a rough patch but she hadn't been too worried about them because they were Rachel and Quinn; they always fixed their shit. Santana covered Rachel's hand with her own.

"Tell me Rachel," Rachel shook her head no but Santana persisted. "Stop holding it in."

"You'll tell her," Rachel cried. "She's your best friend."

"I won't," Santana promised and Rachel raised her head. She knew that the girl was telling the truth and in that moment she couldn't- like literally couldn't- hold it in anymore.

And in true Rachel Berry style she started rambling while Santana just sat there and listened.

"We're not connecting Santana. The girl I have been in love with since I was fifteen years old is like a stranger to me right now and it's driving me crazy. We're barely talking, we're certainly not touching. She's working so much and I'm not working at all. I hate the fact that she's paying all of the bills, and she knows I hate it. I resent her for it, and she knows I do… but we both know it has to be this way right now and I hate that too," She took a deep breath before continuing her rant. "I hate that I'm failing on Broadway… already. I think I'm going crazy and I'm quite certain that I am losing her Santana."

"You're not."

"I feel like I am."

"I know, but you're not. Quinn is yours, she's always been yours, and she always will be yours," Rachel relaxed a bit because despite their current troubles she knew without a doubt that Santana was right.

_Quinn was hers._

_And she was Quinn's… always._

"What do I do, how do I fix this?"

"Well for one, you need to stop resenting her for doing what needs to be done."

"I know," Rachel said blowing out a puff of air in frustration. She again dropped her head into her hands.

"Also… I know it's not Broadway or anything remotely fabulous but… we're hiring here," she said and watched as Rachel lifted her head and their eyes met. "It'll help pay the bills and maybe take some of the stress off until Broadway comes calling." Rachel nodded and the tears were still streaming down her face. "I mean it sucks, and it's demeaning but it'll also help pay the bills and it'll give you all the more reason to get the fuck on Broadway where you belong," Rachel smiled through her tears.

"Thanks Santana," she said gratefully and Santana nodded.

"As for the other stuff… You and Quinn will work it out, you always do. I mean what's the alternative right?" Rachel wiped her face and let out a watery chuckle at the thought of not working it out with Quinn.

Like that would ever happen.

"Quinn and I will always be together."

"I know… now let's go get you a job so that you can go home and fuck Quinn into a wall," Rachel's eyebrows rose in shock at her words. Santana shuddered as the realization of what she just said washed over her. "Ugh gross! I cannot believe I just said that."

"Me neither," Rachel agreed and followed it with a laugh and it was a real laugh; she hadn't felt this good, and confident, in over a month and she suddenly felt as though everything would be okay.

She knew it would take time… and a lot of effort but everything would be fine.

She knew it.

She could feel it.

Now she needed to go home and make sure Quinn knew it.

* * *

Brittany was sitting on the couch when Santana stormed into the apartment and tossed herself onto the couch next to her.

"Rough day baby?"

"Yeah but um… not me," she confirmed and at that Brittany was curious. "I was working today and Rachel came in with Jackass St. Jerkoff," Brittany withheld a laugh; she didn't need to be told who Santana was referring to although she was a bit confused as to why Rachel would be with him.

"Why?" She asked with a curled lip and Santana shook her head.

"Don't know…" she trailed off and Brittany could tell that she was lost in thought; so she waited patiently until Santana talked again. "That's not important. I think he just wanted to remind Rachel that he is awesome or something… you know how his arrogant fucking brain works," this time Brittany did laugh.

"Yeah I do… but you said he's not the important part," Santana nodded. "So what is?"

"Rachel and Quinn."

"Oh god they didn't like do it on the table at Starbucks did they?" Santana laughed in spite of her worries and she shook her head no.

"No… I wish it was that," Brittany arched her eyebrow at her girlfriend. "And you know how much Rachel and Quinn's horniness annoys the fuck out of me," Brittany nodded. "But I think them having troubles worries and annoys me even more."

"What's wrong with them?"

"Everything Britt," Santana said glumly. "I mean if Rachel and Quinn can't fucking work it out… how is there any hope for the rest of us? Those two are stupidly in love."

"Well, what is so wrong that you think they're in trouble?"

"They're not talking… Rachel resents Quinn for paying all the bills," Brittany bit her lip and Santana knew she was worried now as well. And if Brittany is worried; then it's really bad. "Quinn is just sitting idly by and letting Rachel drift away… and Rachel is failing at Broadway."

"What?" Brittany nearly screamed and was shaking her head. She believed that she and Quinn were having problems but she didn't for one second believe that Rachel was failing at the one thing she wanted to do with her life; but Santana nodded. "How?"

"She's so distracted by this stuff with Quinn that she keeps fucking up," Santana finished and silence engulfed them both as they thought about how in the hell those two had gotten to this point.

"Well we gotta help," Brittany finally said and Santana's smile widened. She knew Brittany would be right there with her on this.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"What are you thinking?" Brittany wondered.

"I was thinking that you and I should visit a sex toy shop," she waggled her eyebrows and though Brittany thought she looked adorable she shook her head.

"Not every problem can be fixed with sex Santana."

"Come on this is Rachel and Quinn we're talking about," Santana teased but Brittany was laughing.

"Even they can't fix everything with sex."

"I know… I was just teasing." Santana promised. "But I was thinking that maybe we could do something nice like surprise them with a nice dinner and let each of them think the other one planned it." It was quiet for a few moments while Brittany swooned over her girlfriend.

"You're so romantic San."

"Ugh, no I'm not."

"Yes you are," Brittany said and leaned over. She straddled Santana's lap and ran her fingers through her hair. Santana's hands landed firmly on Brittany's magnificent hips. "And I love it," Brittany leaned over and kissed her.

"How about dinner and a show?" Brittany suggested.

"Ooh yeah that's a good idea," Santana said before Brittany's lips were covering hers again. This time when Brittany pulled back Santana whined.

"I love how much you care about our friends Santana; especially Quinn and Rachel… it's so fucking hot."

"Yeah well they're my family."

"Mm hmm," Brittany kissed her again and started to grind her hips into Santana's who gasped at the contact.

"And this is their home."

"Mm hmm."

"Oh fuck… and I don't want them to leave so it's really just me being selfish."

"Don't ruin it baby… it's hot how you defend them and fight for them," Brittany circled her hips again and Santana lost all pretenses of thought. Instead she pulled Brittany into a fiery kiss and started to pull her clothes off.

Tomorrow they would worry about Rachel and Quinn.

Tonight was about carrying each other home.

* * *

Rachel was just finishing the cleanup from dinner when Quinn finally arrived home. Quinn could hear her in the kitchen and she followed the sound.

"Hey babe," she greeted and saw that Rachel was drying her hands on a kitchen towel.

"Hey… I just put the rest of the food away but I can heat it up for you if you'd like," Rachel told her and saw that Quinn was already shaking her head no.

"No that's okay, I ate on set," Rachel bit her lip and nodded. Quinn could tell that she wanted to say something but that she was keeping it inside. "I'm sure it was good… what did you make?"

"Just some pasta," Rachel told her and walked past her into the living room. She was so fucking annoyed. She had so much to say to Quinn. So much hope had been restored earlier with Santana and now it was back to the same awkward and forced communication.

_She felt like a fucking stepford wife._

_And she fucking hated that._

"Rachel," Quinn called as she joined her in the living room. "I'll eat it if it really means that much to you." With those words Rachel snapped; she turned on her heel and glared at a stunned Quinn.

"I don't give a fuck if you eat the pasta or not!" She screamed and then covered her mouth.

"Then what do you give a fuck about huh Rachel… because from what I can see it's not much anymore?" Quinn was stunned by her own words and wanted to take them back as soon as they left her mouth. She wanted to apologize, she wanted to do what Mike told her to do earlier and fight for Rachel, and she wanted to do so many things.

She wanted to run and hide herself but she didn't.

Instead she just stood there while Rachel stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door behind herself.

And again Quinn just stood there.

It took several moments to finally move and instead of heading for the door like she wanted to do; she fought every single one of her instincts and rushed toward her bedroom door instead.

When she opened it she saw Rachel sitting on their bed; their eyes met and for the first time in a while they both only saw passion staring back at them.

"Rachel, I-I-I'm sorry," Quinn walked closer to her and Rachel got to her feet.

"Are you? Or are you finally saying what you mean?" Rachel said and she felt Quinn's body stop just before pressing against her own. She could feel the heat radiating from Quinn's body, and she missed it… she missed it so fucking much. She could felt tingles spread throughout her body and the touch felt like home.

Quinn felt it too.

She wanted nothing more than to press her lips against Rachel's and never stop; but she knew that talking was the most important thing right now. Quinn put her hands on Rachel's biceps and looked down into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Rachel… I'm sorry for saying that, I'm sorry for the distance… I'm so sorry that we let ourselves get to this point when we promised we would never let that happen ever again," Rachel could see the tears swimming in her eyes; and she melted.

"I'm sorry too Quinn," she said with a heavy sigh. She was done, done fighting. She just wanted Quinn back… all of her, all of it. She wanted them back. She wanted to fix this so she started to tell Quinn all that she has been holding back. "I resent you for paying for everything."

"I know," Quinn said honestly. She took a step back because she knew Rachel so well that she knew the girl would need to start pacing as her rant began.

And she was right.

She bit her lip in adoration as she watched the girl she loves more than anything pour her heart out. There were several times that she wanted to interrupt but she knew Rachel needed to say this.

And she needed to hear it.

"I am so sorry for that Quinn. I know you weren't rubbing anything in my face, and I know you're just doing what has to be done to keep a roof over our heads, but I can't help hating that I am such a failure that my girlfriend needs to take care of me. I hate that you are so successful, and all I can do is resent you for it. I hate that instead of living the life we had always dreamed about once you got here; we are miserable. I hate that we don't kiss anymore. I hate that you work so fucking late, I hate that I don't at all… I just hate everything Quinn," her hands had been flailing throughout the entire rant and they finally came to rest on her hips as the tears finally overwhelmed her.

Quinn took two steps over to her and pulled the girl tightly into her arms. Rachel slid her arms around Quinn's waist and collapsed into those arms that had always been and would always be…

Home.

"Baby," Quinn cooed and pressed small kisses to the top of Rachel's head. "I'm sorry too, I'm sorry that instead of listening and understanding you I just let you drift further and further away." Rachel pulled out of her embrace so that she could look into those hazel pools of love that were absolutely everything to her.

"Over the years, whenever I was lonely or lost or sad you would always fight for me Rachel… you would always find me and reassure me that you were there and that I was loved," she saw Rachel nod and a tear slid down her cheek. Quinn reached out and wiped that tear away, letting the next one fall over her hand as she cupped Rachel's cheek. "You always fought for me baby and when it came time for me to return the favor I… I just didn't fucking do it, and I'm so sorry," now Quinn was crying and Rachel shook her head no.

"No Quinn you don't have anything to be sorry for. You're successful, we should be celebrating that but instead I'm being a spoiled brat and whining that I am not successful and I'm mad at you, that you are making it possible for me to stay in New York and continue to fail at the only thing I have ever wanted to do," she was full on crying now.

"Baby," Quinn's voice broke as she spoke because she had only ever seen Rachel Berry this defeated one other time and like last time she was finally going to be there for her. "You're not failing-"

"I am Quinn," she cut her off. "I mean where would I be if you hadn't moved here. I would've already had to go home to Lima… a failure."

"Don't say that-"

"It's true though."

"No it's not."

"Quinn."

"Rachel," Quinn countered. "No, listen to me… if I weren't here you would probably still be living with Santana and Brittany, or even Kurt and Blaine, or Mike and Tina… and you wouldn't be messing up all of your auditions because you're focused on me and us," Quinn turned away but before she could get even a step away she felt Rachel's hand on her wrist.

"Don't run Quinn," Rachel's broken voice said and in that moment Quinn finally saw just how defeated her girlfriend had become.

It was truly heartbreaking.

"I will never run from you again Rachel," Quinn promised and stepped back into her embrace. Rachel's hands moved to her hips and Quinn cupped both cheeks with her hands. "Never again… I am now and always will be yours. I am so sorry about all of this. I'm sorry I left you alone instead of fighting for you the way you always do for me," Rachel nodded. "That won't ever happen again Rachel."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Quinn said and leaned forward finally pressing her lips against Rachel's… and both girls felt it.

Home.

Rachel sighed into the kiss and when she felt Quinn's tongue glide across her bottom lip she moaned and parted her lips. She moaned again when Quinn's tongue filled her mouth and she could do nothing but respond; her body also responded in kind and her fingers tightened around Quinn's back.

Quinn's hands slid from Rachel's face and one moved to cup the back of her head as she deepened the kiss, the other pressed firmly into her back; successfully holding her in place. As the kiss got more and more passionate both girls were fighting their innate desire for each other as well as their instinct to fix this with sex.

Instead Quinn pulled out of the amazing kiss and took one step back.

"Quinn," Rachel whined. "I want-"

"Me too… but baby we need to talk about this. We need to fix what we broke and then we can make love all night."

"Mm," Rachel smiled- her flirting with Quinn smile- and both girls felt a rush of something that finally felt right spread throughout them.

"Rachel… I didn't fight you about this stuff because I knew you resented me for paying the bills but what was the alternative, not paying them?"

"I know that Quinn… a- and I do understand."

"And so do I," Quinn cut her off and saw Rachel smile; her real smile… and she missed it. "That was why I didn't fight… I knew you weren't really mad at _me_ for taking care of you but mad at the situation in which I had to, but Rachel I don't want it to be like this. I want us to be equals. I got lucky with this movie… like literal luck."

"Don't underestimate your talent babe," Rachel said and Quinn smiled in spite of herself.

"See baby, you support me even when you hate it and are a bit jealous of me," Quinn said and Rachel chuckled.

"It's more than a bit Quinn," this time Quinn laughed too. "But I'm also incredibly proud of you. Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to be pissed off and proud of you at the same time?" Quinn nodded.

"Yeah because I am annoyed and understanding of you at the same time," Rachel nodded.

"I was talking with Santana today and she got me a job," she saw Quinn's eyes light up and she hated that in the next breath she would disappoint her. "At Starbucks," she saw the light leave Quinn's eyes at those words.

"Don't give up on your dream Rachel… don't give up on me," Quinn pleaded and Rachel melted. She stepped closer and into those arms one more time.

"I'm not," she reached up and draped her arms around Quinn's neck. "I'm just taking some of the pressure off of myself and off of you," Quinn nodded. "Having a paycheck will help me feel less like a loser, it'll help pay the bills, it'll take some of the strain off of us, and it'll help so that I'm not always so distracted during auditions," Quinn nodded again because it did make sense. But Quinn also didn't want Rachel to forget her dreams in the name of logic.

"Okay," Quinn nodded and fought tears. "I get it but please promise me Rachel Berry that you won't let the everyday toll of working for a living crush your dreams, it happens all the time here and I-" she stopped when she felt Rachel's fingers on her lips.

"I won't," she leaned up on her toes and pressed a sweet kiss to those incredible lips. "And you won't let me," Quinn shook her head no and Rachel kissed her again. When Rachel pulled away she whined at the loss but her eyes fluttered open to see those magnificent brown eyes looking back at her.

"I love you," Quinn whispered and Rachel could hear the fear in her tone. She knew the girl needed to be reassured; and she was glad to do it.

She always would be.

"I love you too Quinn," Quinn's eyes fluttered closed and she exhaled a relieved sigh. "Don't ever doubt that okay," when Quinn's eyes opened again she saw tears swimming in them.

"I didn't really doubt it… I was just sort of afraid that I waited too long to stop you from running and hiding," Rachel smiled.

"You'll never run out of time Quinn… I'll always be yours; I'll always carry you home."

"We took the long way around but we're finally here."

"To stay," Rachel agreed. "Forever," and before the words were fully out of her mouth Quinn was kissing the hell out of her and it was erotic. It was passionate, it was hot.

And it was what they had been missing for well over a month now.

"Oh god Quinn," Rachel moaned as the kiss broke and Quinn's lips were trailing down her neck. "I want you."

"You have me." Quinn reached down and curled her fingers around the hem of Rachel's shirt. She pulled it up revealing all of that soft smooth skin that she had been missing so much and pulled the shirt off of her completely. Rachel smiled at the look of pure want in Quinn's eyes as they raked over her body.

"Make love to me Quinn," she husked and then those dark eyes landed on hers and a small growl left her lips.

"Always Rachel," Quinn promised and with that she backed them up to the bed and did just that.

And also just like that they were right back where they belonged.

In each other's eyes, and arms.

Finally safe, happy… and home.

And they carried each other home all night long.

Like always.

* * *

**A/N 2: The title of the chapter comes from the song We Are Young by Fun/ Glee Cast**


	39. Chapter 39: It Just Takes Some Time

**A/N: Hello, sorry that the chapter is a day late… sometimes life gets in the way. I hope you enjoy this chapter; there are only three more chapters and the epilogue left of this story.**

**Warning: Mild Sexy times**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 39: It Just Takes Some Time**

"_In the space between yes and no, there's a lifetime. It's the difference between the path you walk and the one you leave behind; it's the gap between who you thought you could be and who you really are; it's the legroom for the lies you'll tell yourself in the future."_

_-Jodi Picoult; Change of Heart_

_/_

Rachel could've hugged Tina.

Not that that was anything new. Tina had always been one of her biggest fans and she had definitely always been one of Tina's as well. But this time Tina had managed to get her an audition on her show. Rachel was humbled but willingly accepted the offer. She didn't know what it was as of yet and she didn't even care; all she cared about was this was a chance.

Off-Broadway.

But still a chance, and she would gladly take it and hope for the best. It had been a few months since she and Quinn almost fell apart and things were slowly but surely getting better. They re-learned to always talk things out and never let things get out of control again. Quinn's film was almost done filming and Rachel couldn't wait for it to be over.

And not because she resented Quinn anymore but because she was excited for the film to be released and for Quinn's star to rise. She let go of the resentment once she was providing a paycheck to their household and she might have sent Santana flowers for her effort in getting her a job.

Santana called her out on it being lame but she didn't care; and she knew deep down Santana was thankful for it. Rachel had been slowly realizing that if her dreams were going to come true it was going to be with some help from her friends.

She was grateful to Santana for getting her a day job while she continued to pursue Broadway. She was grateful to Tina for suggesting her name when her director was looking for someone new after a girl had to drop out; and she was thankful for Quinn.

She was always so thankful for Quinn.

But especially now; she made sure she showed Quinn each and every day how thankful she was to have her in her life and she was confident that Quinn knew it.

And- of course- Quinn knew it.

"Tina… I can't thank you enough for this," Rachel said as she paced back and forth backstage while waiting for her cue. She had gotten there and found out that she was not only auditioning for a role she was auditioning for a leading role.

"No problem Rachel… but please stop pacing you're making me nervous," Rachel shook her head and stopped.

"Sorry," her nerves were still battering her stomach so instead of pacing again she started wringing her hands nervously. Tina noticed this and stepped closer, she covered Rachel's hands with her own.

"You've got this Rachel… you are born to play a role like this one, like any of them actually… and on any stage," Rachel smiled warmly. Tina was always so confident in her; especially when she, herself wasn't.

"Thanks Tina and I know… I just- I guess I'm just nervous because over the last few months I have blown role after role and I'm afraid that if I blow anymore of them people are going to stop giving me chances, and my agents are never going to find me another audition."

"I understand that Rachel, I really do… but I know you. It just takes some time to get back to who you're meant to be," Rachel nodded. "You just need to put all the fear and doubt out of your head and focus on the role. Become this character Rachel and there will be no other choice but for them to pick you," again Rachel smiled warmly.

"Thanks Tina… you're always so wonderful to me."

"You always are to me too Rachel, now please channel that diva that we all know and love and go out there and take this fucking role."

"Yes ma'am," Rachel arched her eyebrow with a smirk on her lips. It wasn't very often that Tina would cuss so it was always kind of funny when she did.

"Rachel Berry," the director called and she took a deep breath, and met Tina's eyes again. Tina reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"Own it," she said; Rachel nodded and turned away. When she was about to reach the curtain she felt her phone buzz. She opened it quickly and saw a text from Quinn.

From Quinn: _Break a leg xoxo_

Rachel smiled and typed a quick reply before she tucked her phone away and walked out to center stage. Tina watched from behind the curtain and what she saw had a smile spreading across her face.

There in front of her was the same Rachel Berry that once annoyed the hell out of her back in high school.

And she had never been more grateful to see it.

* * *

Quinn was sitting in her chair on set. They were on a break while they set up for the next scene. Eric was sitting next to her with Kim on his lap. She smiled at them and their adorableness; it was cute that they finally got their shit together. It once annoyed the hell out of her; how obviously oblivious they were about each other. But sitting next to them watching them nuzzling each other made her heart swell at the stupid romanticism of the moment.

Which of course made her think of Rachel.

She looked at her watch and knew Rachel was about to start her audition. She typed her a text and hoped she wasn't too late. When the girl replied a few moments later she knew she had made it in time.

From Rachel: _Thank you baby and hopefully the next time you see me I will be once again a working actress ;) I love you angel xx_.

Quinn smiled at the text and was so happy that Rachel was finally feeling like herself again. She put her phone away and tried to focus on her screenplay instead of worrying about Rachel.

During the last few months Quinn had started to write a screenplay for a television show that she had a dream about one night. When she told Rachel about it; the girl squealed and said she should write it because she would definitely watch that.

So she did.

And that is how she spent the time in between her breaks on set; instead of pacing and blowing up Rachel's phone with questions of how the audition went.

And that was what she was doing a few hours later when Rachel showed up on set with a big smile.

/

"Hey baby," Rachel said as she bounced over to where Quinn was sitting. Quinn looked up from her laptop when she heard Rachel's voice. A smile over took her face when Rachel leaned over her chair and kissed her soundly.

"Hey," Quinn said as Rachel pulled away from the kiss. "You're in a good mood," Rachel nodded. "Is it… did you get it?" Quinn asked excitedly and Rachel shook her head.

"I-I don't know yet, but it went really well. I nailed it Quinn… but they said they had a full day of auditions so I won't know until the end of the week."

"Oh." Quinn didn't know what else to say; she was thrilled that Rachel was happy but she didn't want to get too excited about the role in case she didn't get it; so instead she smiled. But that was short lived because Rachel's mouth was on hers and was again kissing the hell out of her.

"Mm," Quinn moaned when Rachel moved her lips from her own and across her jaw.

"I want you Quinn… right now," Rachel growled and Quinn felt her arousal spread throughout her body.

"God Rach," Quinn cupped the back of the girl's head and brought their lips back together. Just as she started to deepen the kiss Kim's voice resounded in her head.

"QUINN!" And just like that Quinn wanted to kill her friend. She pulled off of Rachel's lips and glared over at the girl while Rachel chuckled. Kim was also laughing at Quinn's frustration; when she looked back at Rachel she saw disappointment and frustration looking back at her.

"I'm sorry babe… it's I-" Rachel shushed her by placing a finger over those amazing lips.

"Don't be sorry Quinn, it's fine… I mean, it's not fine but I get it," Quinn smiled and Rachel moved back so that she could get up. She saved the document that she had been working on and then put her laptop into her bag.

"Will you stay and watch?" Quinn asked looking at Rachel's lips.

"Yes," Rachel said with a nod and then felt Quinn's lips press into hers and she was so grateful that they were finally back where they belong with each other.

"QUINN!" Kim screamed again and this time Rachel felt Quinn groan into her mouth in frustration and it turned her on even more than she already was.

"On my next break I am taking you into the makeup trailer and having my way with you," Quinn growled and pressed her lips one more time against Rachel's.

"You won't hear me argue with that," Rachel replied. Quinn winked before turning away and then she squealed when Rachel slapped her ass. "Go get 'em baby." Quinn giggled as she walked toward Kim and Eric. She was so happy that she and Rachel were finally feeling like themselves again and she was so happy to have her girlfriend here supporting her instead of avoiding the situation all together.

She was just so happy.

And she knew Rachel was still frustrated over not succeeding but at least she wasn't holding it and resenting her for it anymore. And every day and night she would reassure her.

_It just takes some time_.

And each night, Rachel agreed… then they would make love all night long.

Which Quinn loved as well.

Rachel relaxed in the chair Quinn had been sitting and watched her girl work. As each take and each shot happened Rachel found herself becoming more and more turned on. She couldn't wait for Quinn to be done so that she could be dragged- willingly of course- into the trailer for some frustration relief.

She was lost in these naughty thoughts when the gentle buzz of her phone startled her out of fantasy land. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw that she had a text from Brody. She smiled at the sight of his name. She hadn't seen him in a while because he had started to date this girl that Santana had gotten into a fight with.

Like an actual fist fight and she thought it would be best if they kept the two of them separated; at least for a little while, and Brody agreed.

But she did miss her friend so she was pleasantly surprised to see that he had texted her. She opened the text and her good mood evaporated.

From Brody: _Hey Rach, I could really use a friend right now if you have time. I just caught Vicky in bed with another guy._

_Oh Barbra_- Rachel thought- _When was this guy going to catch a break?_

She shot him a text.

From Rachel: _Where do you want to meet?_

From Brody: _My place?_

From Rachel: _Okay I'll be there soon._

After she sent the text she looked up to see that Quinn was walking over to her with a lustful look in her eyes.

_Fucking hell_- Rachel thought- _It fucking figures_.

"Hey baby… are you ready?" Quinn asked in that sexy fucking way that she talks when she is horny and Rachel cursed that bitch Vicky. She frowned and as soon as Quinn saw this she grumbled.

"What?" She whined; which Rachel would've thought her frustration was cute if she didn't feel exactly the same way. Rachel showed her the text from Brody and saw that Quinn was clearly not happy; but also that she understood.

"Well you gotta go."

"I know," Rachel pouted.

"This sucks Rachel," Quinn pouted too. "Next time I see that bitch girlfriend of his I'm knocking her on her ass," Rachel laughed at that, and the fact that she was thinking the same thing a few minutes prior.

"I'll let you."

"And not just because she hurt Brody but also because she took away from my naughty time with my hot as hell girlfriend."

"Oh you're such a sweet talker Quinn," Rachel teased and when she saw Quinn pout she pulled her lip between her teeth. "I'll make it up to you later," she promised and Quinn nodded.

"Sounds like heaven," Quinn circled her arms around Rachel's waist and pulled her flush against herself. When their lips met both girls moaned into the kiss.

It had been so long.

Sure they had been getting closer and closer of the past few months but it had been so long since they felt completely in sync like they did right now; and this time, the rest of the world was getting in the way.

"It's just going to take some time Quinn and then I'm all yours."

"You're already all mine," she said and Rachel swooned.

"So true… but I meant today," Rachel winked and kissed Quinn soundly until both of them were left wanting more. When Rachel pulled back she let out another sigh of frustration. "Great I just got myself all worked up for you again and now I have to leave."

"Yeah… I know," Quinn also blew out a puff of frustration. "Me too… and now I have to be here for another few hours aching for you."

"I have to go make Brody feel better while aching for you… so it's just as bad for me," Rachel told her and Quinn nodded.

"Later…"

"Mm," Rachel moaned at the thought. "All night long Quinn Fabray and if anyone interrupts us I might kill them." Quinn laughed again and pressed another quick kiss to Quinn's cheek. "Break a leg baby."

"Thanks," Quinn told her and as Rachel walked by her she slapped her ass playfull; Rachel turned back and winked at her before walking away.

_Fucking hell_- Quinn thought- _Just got myself worked up again._

"QUINN!" Kim yelled and she rolled her eyes, and forced herself to think of anything she could to get the naughty Rachel thoughts out of her mind before she got back into character.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Brody had been dating this girl Vicky for about six months. They had met while working on a show together, and they had been going strong. Rachel thought she might have been the one for Brody; they were both so much alike- in a good way- and she was so very happy for her friend. Quinn agreed with Rachel but Santana didn't. From the moment Santana met her she said she got creeper vibes and then warned Brody about it.

He got mad and said that she didn't like any of the girls he dated and the one she picked for him broke his heart; so she didn't know any better either. They got into it and Santana washed her hands of him saying that she was done trying to help his loser ass.

Brody had stormed out and Santana felt bad instantly. They hadn't really spoken since; only being cordial when they were at group events.

But Santana was right and Rachel hoped that if and when she and Brody spoke again the girl wouldn't rub it in; but even though she was worried she had a feeling Santana would rise to the occasion.

Like she always did.

When Rachel arrived at Brody's place she knocked on the door; and when it opened she could see that he was a wreck. He was wearing only a pair of sweatpants and his eyes were red and puffy. She knew he had been crying but she refused to acknowledge that. However; she couldn't resist teasing him a little about the chocolate ice cream that was smudged near his mouth.

"Brody, look at you… you look like a little kid," she reached out and wiped the chocolate off of his mouth and that was it, he lost it. He collapsed into her arms and started to cry. She held him tight- right there in the open doorway of his apartment- until the tears were gone.

When he finally pulled out of her arms he wiped his face; embarrassment was washing over him.

"God I'm such a loser," he turned and walked toward his living room and slumped on the couch. Rachel melted at his vulnerability and closed the door before following him inside.

"You're not a loser Brody," he scoffed; she sat down next to him.

"Then why does every girl I like, hurt me?"

"Because unfortunately a lot of girls are stupid and don't recognize a great man when they have him… and it's also because these girls, all of these girls Brody…they're not the ones for you." She reached over and soothingly rubbed his back. He rubbed his face one more time and blew out a heavy breath of frustration.

"Am I ever going to find her?"

"Yes," Rachel said adamantly and for the first time since their moment in the doorway he met her eyes and she could see the hope that was usually there. He was such a dreamer and sometimes he reminded her so much of herself, it was uncanny. "You will find her when you're not looking for her."

"So I need to stop looking?"

"Yeah I think… I mean don't you think that's a good idea, at least for a little while?" He nodded and she knew that he was hearing her.

"Yeah," he finally said after several moments of thought. "I just… I'm so fucking jealous of what all of my friends have you know?" Rachel nodded because she completely understood. "I mean you and Quinn have the kind of relationship that dreams are made of."

"We're not perfect Brody… we have our rough times too."

"I know," he met her eyes. "Everyone does… but you and Quinn, you guys are the closest thing to a perfect relationship I have ever seen and I'm so fucking jealous," he started to get choked up again and she continued to rub his back. She was trying to not gloat but his words did make a warmth spread throughout her; at the knowledge that she and Quinn's relationship was what other people aspired to have.

And she could only think that she was so lucky to have found Quinn.

"It just takes some time Brody," she finally said after getting her own emotions under control. "I mean Quinn and I have been doing this for a lot of years. At this point we're a well-tuned machine," he smirked. "Or whatever that analogy is," this time he giggled.

"I know what you're saying… but it's not just you guys. I mean Kurt and Blaine, Mike and Tina. Even Puck and Sawyer… they've all got what I want. And Santana and Brittany are just as annoyingly perfect for each other as you and Quinn are," Rachel could only nod because that was true. Santana and Brittany have always been perfect for each other. "And Santana," he ran his fingers through his hair and blew out another puff of air. "How am I ever going to face her again? I basically ruined our friendship for a girl that wanted to fuck my roommate," Rachel's eyebrows rose at that and she cringed internally. She didn't know the other guy was Brody's roommate. "I mean I can't even stay here anymore not with him here," Rachel nodded.

"Well as far as Santana, don't be so sure that it's ruined. She can be a bitch, and she can be so… so, so stubborn but she is also loyal, and caring, and completely protective of the people she considers family. And Brody… she considers you family," he looked up with his eyebrows raised.

"You think?"

"I know," she said and pulled out her phone. "In fact if you're okay with it… I'm going to get her over here so that you two can fix this now," he nodded.

"I'd like that but… do you think Santana would?"

"Of course," Rachel said and then she tapped out a text.

From Rachel: _Brody needs you right now; he got his heart broken and he's more concerned about the fact that he lost you because of her. Please come._

Barely a minute later Rachel's phone beeped and she opened it.

From Satan: _Be right there. Are you at his place?_

Rachel smiled at the text and showed Brody her response before she replied and the smile that overtook his face was enough to tell Rachel that he would be okay; eventually.

/

Santana and Brittany were cuddling on the couch. It was one of those rare days where they both had the day off from work at the same time and they were taking advantage of it the best way possible; by being tangled up in each other.

They were watching a movie and just relishing the feeling of being together when Santana's phone went off and she pulled it out of her pocket. As she read it she felt a rage boiling in the pit of her stomach. Brittany could tell just something bad had happened just by the way Santana's body had tensed up.

"What is it baby?"

"It's Man Candy… that bitch girlfriend of his did something and Rachel said he needs me," Santana was typing out her reply as she spoke and Brittany was worried. She knew that deep down inside Santana loved him like family but she also knew that Santana didn't like it when people misread her tough love for anything else and she just hoped she wasn't going to hold a grudge.

"Are you going to him?" She asked with a bite of her lip.

"Yeah," she replied and they both sat up. "I mean, I should right?"

"Yeah you should… but Santana, he's probably really upset about whatever Vicky did and I just don't want you guys to fight again," Santana melted at those words and met Brittany's eyes.

"I won't hurt him," she promised and saw Brittany's smile widen. "He said things that were not so nice but so didn't I… I always do," Brittany nodded at the sheer truth of that statement. "He's family and he needs me so I'm going to be there."

"I love you San."

"I love you too babe," Santana pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "But since this is our one day off together and I'm going to leave I'd really like it if you came with me."

"But what about Brody? What if he just wants you and Rachel… what if he's embarrassed?"

"You're family too Britt, he may be embarrassed but he should know that we're all here for him… always." Brittany's smile widened even further.

"Okay."

* * *

Brody got to his feet when there was a knock heard on the door; Rachel was in the kitchen making coffee. He had since put a shirt on and washed his face. He was already feeling slightly better just having her there; and he loved that he had friends so willing to drop whatever they were doing when he needed them.

That was the greatest feeling in the world.

When he pulled the door open he wasn't exactly surprised to see Santana; he knew she would be there; but he was surprised at how good it felt to see her.

And he was even more surprised when she immediately enveloped him in a tight hug. It was in her arms that he broke down again. Not with tears this time, and not over that bitch Vicky.

"I'm so sorry Santana for what I said I-" he was cut off by her pulling out of the embrace and lifting her hand to shush him.

"There is no need Brody," he smirked at his name coming out of her mouth. She hardly ever used it; and it was nice. "We both said things we didn't mean, it's over… the only thing I need you to know going forward is… that no matter what I say, or how harsh I may say it; I always, _always_," she stressed the word. "Will always have your best interest at heart," he nodded because deep down… even then he knew that.

"Okay."

"Okay," she repeated and followed him into the apartment with Brittany closing the door behind them. "So tell me what happened and just how many of that bitch's bones I need to break?" Brody laughed and Rachel reentered to room at those words. She saw the smile that Santana was sharing with Brody and she couldn't fight the feeling that it brought to her.

She knew Santana would to the right thing.

She always did.

And she loved her for it.

"Okay," he began and took the coffee cup from Rachel. Santana and Brittany sat in chairs opposite of him and Rachel. He blew out another puff of air; this time it was with much less frustration and much more gratefulness that these girls were here.

_His family_.

These people that he found because he hit on Rachel that fateful day had become more of a family to him than his own family had ever been.

"So I came home from work today and I saw my roommate and Vicky," he took a deep breath to fight the tears that she didn't deserve anyway. "They were _fucking_ right there," he pointed to his roommate's bedroom. Santana let out a noise that was a cross between a scoff and a growl but she didn't interrupt. "And normally I would've just ignored them I mean he has girls here all the time but then she moaned and I knew… I just fucking knew," he was losing the battle of fighting the tears as they started to stream down his cheek. "I was livid and I nearly kicked the door in and sure enough… there they were."

"What a fucking asshole," Santana shouted.

"Yeah so… they both left with apologies to me but I couldn't hear it. I punched a hole in the wall right there," he pointed to the hole and all three girls looked at it. "And now… like what the fuck do I do now?"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah I hope you're done with her ass," Santana said in her bitchy way that sounded sisterly; and he was completely in love with the idea of considering Santana a sister.

"Yeah I am," he ran his fingers through his hair. "But how do I live here now? I mean not only did I lose the girlfriend that I really cared about; I lost my friend, my roommate, and seemingly my apartment… I mean what do I do?" Santana looked at Brittany, and no words needed to be said for the girl to know what she was thinking. And no words needed to be said for Santana to know Brittany's answer; the girl merely nodded and Santana looked back at Brody.

"You'll come stay with us," she said and he lifted his head to meet her eyes.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah," she shrugged. "I mean we have the extra room since Rachel moved out and we could use help with the rent, at least until I get a real job in the music business. It could be for a few weeks, or however long you need Brody."

"Seriously?" He said again, this time looking at Brittany.

"Of course Brody," she told him. "We're family right?" He nodded because they sure were.

"Wow, you guys… I can't thank you enough." He got to his feet and Santana and Brittany followed suit. He hugged them both. "This is exactly what I'll need and I promise it'll only be temporary."

"As long as you need," Brittany reiterated Santana's words and he covered his mouth so that he wouldn't squeal like a girl.

"I promise you have a place so long as you need it Brody," Santana told him. "But I can't promise I won't break that bitch Vicky's face when and if I ever see her again." He laughed and Rachel could hear that it was his real, happy laugh… and not the fake one he put on sometimes to protect himself.

"I'd be okay with that… both things," he told Santana.

"Good," she shoved him lightly. "But go take a shower because you're kind of gross right now," he laughed again. "We're going to get some boxes and supplies; and then we're going to start packing." He nodded and kissed her cheek before he went to get clothes. Rachel laughed at the disgusted look on Santana's face at his actions.

She smiled her friend and how she not only let their stupid petty fight go; she also stepped up in ways that Rachel had never expected her to.

She was so proud.

"Stop looking at me with the crazy eyes Berry and let's go get some boxes to help this bitch move." Rachel laughed and got to her feet.

"Okay Satan," Rachel told her. As they were leaving she sent Quinn a text telling her what happened and where they would be. Once Quinn was done with work she joined them, along with Mike, Tina, Kurt, and Blaine and they all got Brody moved out of his apartment and into Santana and Brittany's in a few trips.

And as Brody watched all of his friends step up and take care of him he was proud. Proud of them, proud of himself; and it was an incredible feeling.

It was amazing.

And it was family.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

Sometimes it just takes some time to find the people you are meant to have in your life; but he had them now and he was never letting them go.

* * *

The next day Rachel was at work when Quinn came strutting into the coffee shop. There were three people in line ahead of her but she could see Quinn; and she could see the look in her eyes. She knew what Quinn was there for and the thought alone had her thrumming with arousal. She was so turned on that she was struggling with focusing on the task at hand; which in turn caused one of the women to shout at her and she heard Quinn growl.

In fact the entire shop heard Quinn growl.

The woman that yelled at Rachel turned back to look at Quinn and only saw that Quinn was smiling at her. But she was instantly terrified.

Rachel could understand that because the smile Quinn was giving her was her _scary Quinn_ smile. Rachel handed the woman her coffee and the woman scurried off not even chancing another look at Quinn as she left. Rachel withheld her laughter as she helped the next two customers; also not risking looking at Quinn.

Once it was Quinn's turn Rachel couldn't help the smile that came over her face when she saw her girlfriend looking at her in the way that Quinn always looked at her.

"What can I get for you ma'am?"

"You… on break, in that bathroom right there," Quinn pointed to the restroom and Rachel turned back to see Santana glaring at her.

"You guys are fucking gross… go… just go," she said and Rachel hurried to take her apron off. "But you're cleaning it before you're shift is over Berry because there is no fucking way I am," Santana said and Rachel nodded once before taking Quinn's hand.

Before they could even get two steps toward the door. Kurt's excited squeal echoed throughout the entire place.

"Oh my god you guys!" He shouted and they both turned to look at him and so did Santana. "I just got cast in an off Broadway show!"

"Oh my Barbra!" Rachel shouted and ran over to him. Quinn grumbled and looked longingly at the bathroom before she went over to Kurt and Rachel. Her eyes caught Santana's as she passed and she could see that her friend was highly amused by her frustration.

When she got to them; they were squealing like two school girls and Quinn couldn't help but smile at their silliness; and Kurt's happiness.

"Congratulations Kurt," she said pushing her sexual frustration away in favor of supporting Kurt. "What's the role?" He smiled at her and he was brought back to the moment in high school when Quinn reassured him that he could do anything- and play any role- he wanted as long as he became that role. "What?" She wondered a bit self-consciously as he stared at her with a gleam in his eye.

"I'll never forget what you did for me that day in high school Quinn," he said and she was confused at first but his very next line reminded her of what he was talking about. "I was just cast in the role of Stanley in an off Broadway production of Streetcar," he said and Quinn's heart filled with love for the man in front her her.

"Seriously?" She asked and her own excitement was as intense as his. He merely nodded before she tackled him in a hug. "I'm so proud of you Kurt."

"Yeah well I got some really good advice from an amazing friend once," she pulled out of the hug and met his eyes. She was smirking, but he continued anyway. "Yeah she told me that I could play any part I want as long as I wanted enough. So when my agent told me about this role I thought of you and went for it… and when I walked into that audition; I left Kurt Hummel at the door and became Stanley Kowalski."

"Wow this friend seems awesome," Quinn teased.

"The best," Kurt told her and squeezed her hand. "Thank you Quinn."

"I did nothing Kurt… I just reminded you what you already knew, which was that you can do anything." His smile matched her own. As Rachel watched the entire exchange between them she was getting more and more turned on by her incredible girlfriend, and she knew she didn't have enough time to do anything about it now; so she focused on something else.

"So tonight, our place," Rachel told Kurt. "We're celebrating… I'll invite everyone."

"Thanks Rachel," he said and she nodded.

"You're welcome but I have to go back to work," Quinn grumbled at those words and pouted at her. "Sorry babe… I feel the same way," Rachel pouted too.

"Okay," Quinn let out a sigh and looked over at Kurt. "Would you like to join me for lunch and we can talk about how awesome you are?" He smiled with regret.

"I'd love to Quinn but… Blaine invited me to lunch to celebrate," she nodded. "You're welcome to join us."

"Nah," she shook her head. "I don't want to intrude on your date."

"Nonsense Quinn… Blaine would love to see you, I feel like we never see each other anymore," she bit her lip and nodded again.

"I know."

"So you're in?"

"Yeah," she looked back at Rachel. "Don't worry about the party babe, I'll invite everyone. You just need to be there," Rachel leaned up and kissed her cheek.

"You're the best," she whispered and Quinn grumbled when Rachel pulled away. "Have fun," and then she watched as Quinn left with Kurt. She got back behind the counter and saw Santana grinning at her with mirth in her eyes.

"What?"

"You two are so gay."

"This is not news Satan," she said to a laughing Santana.

"So, how the fuck did lady lips get such a manly role?" She teased and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Because he lost himself in the role."

"Well I can't wait to see the show and see if he can actually pull it off," Rachel turned at glared at her and she rolled her eyes. "Whatever Berry, I want to see it to support Kurt too," she grumbled before walking away; and Rachel giggled.

Sometimes being Santana's conscious was fun.

Well most of the time it was.

* * *

Rachel was annoyed.

It had been such a long week and she still hadn't heard from the show runners of Tina's show and it was stressing her out. She just needed to know how it went one way or the other; either she would be happy or she would have to continue to look for work… but she wanted to fucking know already.

She had spent a good part of the day grilling Tina but the girl honestly didn't know anything. She thought they might have been leaning toward her but there was no way to tell.

She was also annoyed because she and Quinn were finally in a good place and reconnecting but now every time they wanted some naughty sexy times someone interrupted them and she was fucking sick of that too.

_She just wanted her role and her girl; was that too much to ask?_

She slammed into her apartment; Quinn was on her way home from the set and she was going to get dinner going that they could spend the rest of the night doing nothing but each other.

She took her coat off and tossed her keys and cell phone on the table near the door and was about to head into the kitchen when her phone rang. She assumed it was Quinn telling her she would be there soon so she was confused when it was a number she didn't recognize.

She felt her hopes rise that it was the show runners.

"Hello," she said softly.

"Rachel Berry," the man's voice called over the line and she nodded dumbly and then rolled her eyes at herself.

"Yes sir," she answered and bit her lip in nervous excitement. She knew… she just knew it was the people she had been waiting to hear from and she just wished he'd hurry the fuck up and give her the good or bad news.

"I'm calling to tell you that you have won the role," she started to jump up and down but kept her squeal inside in favor of remaining professional. "Rehearsals start tomorrow at nine am sharp," he said and she nodded again.

But this time she didn't fucking care.

"Yes sir," she said with a smile on her face and happiness in her tone. "And thank you so much for this opportunity."

"Well you earned it. You were brilliant… and I look forward to working with you."

"You too… I mean me too, with you," she could hear him chuckling and she again rolled her eyes at herself.

"I will see you tomorrow Miss Berry; have a lovely evening."

"You too," she said. When the line went dead she stared at her phone and finally let out a squeal of excitement.

/

Quinn was on the elevator.

She was so annoyed with work; the film was just about done shooting and she couldn't fucking wait because she spent her days on the set and her nights doing nothing but writing her screenplay.

She also wished she was doing Rachel.

She loved that they were finally getting back to where they belonged but she missed the lust and impromptu fucking sessions they would have in public restrooms, and up against walls. She knew it was mainly just a matter of timing and not for lack of desire but it was annoying.

She was walking toward their apartment when she heard Rachel squeal.

She wasn't sure if it was a happy squeal or something else; so she rushed to the door and opened it as quickly as she could. What she saw was Rachel's excited face as she started at her phone.

"Rachel," she called and when Rachel's eyes met her own she knew it was good news.

"Quinn," Rachel husked and it was still embarrassing how quickly she became aroused when Rachel talked like that.

"Rachel you um…" her words were lost in her throat as Rachel advanced on her and shoved her roughly into the door. Quinn's bag fell to the ground at her feet and her back pressed against the door as Rachel pressed against her front.

"I want you Quinn," she husked.

"I want you too," Quinn told her. "But you um… you were squealing and," her words failed her as Rachel's lips pressed against her exposed collarbone. "Oh fuck."

"Mm," Rachel hummed against Quinn's flesh as her hands pulled at Quinn's dress until it was up around her waist.

"I was squealing," she kissed Quinn's neck, eliciting a moan. "Because I just got off the phone with the show runners that I auditioned for," she heard Quinn suck in a breath. She wasn't sure if it was because of her words or her actions.

She suspected it was both.

She stepped back only leaving enough room to pull Quinn's dress up over her head. Her eyes raked over Quinn's body as she tossed the dress aside. She leaned in again and felt Quinn shudder as she breathed near her ear. "I got it Quinn," she whispered and felt Quinn's arms circled around her waist.

"Of course you did," is all she said and then their eyes locked on each other. Both girls could not only see the passion, they could both feel it. "Kiss me Rachel," Quinn begged and Rachel did. As their lips met… both girls could feel their passion, and lust, and frustrations boil over. Rachel's tongue delved deep into her mouth and she took Rachel's hand from where it was on her hip and moved it over to the waistband of her panties. She pushed both of their hands into her panties. She felt more than heard Rachel moan into her mouth when her fingers slid through the wetness.

"Fuck me Rachel," Quinn husked as she pulled out of the kiss. Rachel's eyes met hers as she pushed two fingers into her. Rachel's movements were slow and methodic at first and they were slowly building until she was pounding into her at a frantic pace. Quinn's head rolled back and forth against the door as Rachel took her to places they hadn't been in a while.

The love had remained throughout their issues over the last few months; but their passion had waned a bit. It was clearly back and they were both so happy about that. Rachel fucked Quinn against the door and after it was over Quinn returned the favor in the same frantic, rushed, and completely desirous manner.

And it was perfect.

It just took some time to get them back to moments like these.

And it lasted all night long.

And they both knew it wasn't ever going to go away again; at least not for very long.

* * *

**A/N 2: The title of the chapter comes from the song The Middle by Jimmy Eat World.**


	40. Chapter 40: Never Give Up, Never Give In

**A/N: Early chapter y'all as my computer is going to be fixed and I figured better early than late… Enjoy!**

**There is a television show mentioned in this chapter that I don't know a lot about other than it films in New York which is one of the reasons why I chose it. I obviously don't own that show either.**

**Warning: Mild sexy times**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 40: Never Give Up, Never Give In**

"_It's the possibility of having a dream come true that makes life interesting."_

_-Paulo Coelho; The Alchemist_

_/_

Quinn was lost in the world of her creation.

She had decided during the filming of her movie that she wanted to write a screenplay and of course when she shared this with Rachel the girl was completely on board with the idea. So she began writing it.

As the story started to unfold she realized it was going to work better as a television show so she changed the idea a bit and was turning into a pilot; which was now very close to being complete.

It was early; and it was Rachel's day off from her show. It was also one of the rare days that she was off so they intended to have a whole day together for the first time in ages, and she couldn't wait for Rachel to wake up.

She woke up very early herself; and she did that with the intent of getting as much of the story written as she could before Rachel woke up; she literally couldn't wait until the thing was finished and she could start trying to sell it.

Her career was flourishing; in addition to the movie… her agent was getting her guest starring roles on the New York filmed television shows. She was even auditioning for television pilots. It was wonderful; and she could finally enjoy it fully- and with Rachel- because Rachel's career was getting on track as well.

As she was writing she was getting lost in the story like she usually did when she was writing and what she didn't know was that Rachel was awake.

And watching her.

/

Rachel's eyes had fluttered open and she found it strange that Quinn wasn't in bed next to her since for as long as she could remember Quinn would sleep in; or try to anyway…while she was up and exercising. She shrugged and figured Quinn was either reading or had to go out and there would be a note; so she got up and got dressed.

She needed coffee.

As she walked toward the kitchen she heard the sound of Quinn's keyboard being franticly battered… and that to Rachel was a new sound but a sound that completely turned her on. She poked her head into the guest room slash study; and she saw Quinn.

She was wearing a tank top and her monkeys in glasses sleep pants. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and her glasses were sliding down her nose as her fingers tapped away furiously at the keyboard; Rachel couldn't help but stare.

Coffee be dammed.

She watched, and watched, and watched.

And when she couldn't take it anymore she reacted.

Quinn was lost in the world of her creation; when Rachel's fingers sliding across her neck brought her out of her fantasies of reality and into her reality of fantasies.

"Hey babe," she said simply but then gulped when she saw the look of wanton desire in Rachel's eyes. "What's um… up?"

"You look so good Quinn," Rachel said. She took her laptop off of her lap and moved it to the coffee table that was in front of the couch Quinn was currently sitting on. "I was watching you work and I…" she straddled Quinn's hips. "I mm," she hummed and Quinn might've moaned as well as her hands found purchase on Rachel's hips. "Fuck Quinn, you just do things to me," she continued as she started to work her hips against Quinn's hot center. Quinn sat back and watched as Rachel's hips worked them both into a frenzy.

"Well whatever I did… please tell me what it was, so I can do it again…and always." Rachel giggled at that but didn't stop her ministrations.

"It's nothing you did Quinn, it's just you. You with these eyes… with those glasses," her eyes moved lower. "With your amazing tits," Quinn moaned at the dirty word and then she moaned again when Rachel cupped and squeezed them. "With every fucking sexy thing about you and that doesn't even count your intelligence, your romantic nature, and your out of this world kindness," with that Quinn couldn't take anymore. She moved her hand from Rachel's hip, grasped the front of the girl's tank top, and pulled her into a bruising kiss that left them both wanting more. She pushed her tongue into that glorious mouth, and moaned when Rachel slipped her own against it. Their lips mashed, their teeth clanked, and they knew it was messy.

But sometimes messy was good.

Sometimes messy was perfect.

And this was one of those times.

Quinn slipped her hand up the back of Rachel's tank top, and she slipped the other one up the front. She held her tight with the one hand and nearly came undone when her other hand found Rachel's stiff nipple. She toyed with it between her fingers as their messy kissing got ten times hotter.

"Fuck," Rachel hummed as she pulled out of the kiss. Quinn lifted the front of her shirt and found herself staring at those perfect nipples. She continued to toy with the right one while her lips found the left. Rachel rocked her hips and tangled her hand in Quinn's hair as those lips closed around the straining bud and then that tongue started to flick it back and forth. Quinn's mouth was on her nipple but Rachel felt it pulsing over and over in her throbbing clit and she wanted more.

"Quinn," she whined and Quinn released her nipple to meet her eyes. "I-I want…" she trailed off because Quinn's lips were back on her nipple. Quinn knew what she wanted. She didn't have to say it. Quinn's other hand slowly slid down her back, over her ass, and she lifted her off her lap. She pushed Rachel to the side so that she was now lying flat on the couch. Quinn was instantly hovering over her and reattaching her mouth to that mouthwatering nipple; while her hand fumbled with the waistband of Rachel's yoga pants.

It was then that Quinn's phone rang and Quinn removed her lips from Rachel.

"Fucking hell!" Rachel shouted with frustration because Quinn removed her hand and got up to get her phone.

"Oh my god," Quinn's excited tone pushed Rachel's frustrations away and she waited as Quinn answered the phone.

"Hello," she heard Quinn and she realized that she was holding her breath while Quinn listened to whoever was on the line.

"Yes! That would be amazing… yes!" There was another short pause before Quinn's excited voice rang out again. "Yes, I can definitely be there within the hour," her eyes landed on Rachel as she listened and Rachel could feel the excitement exuding from her. She didn't know what was happening exactly; but she knew she was proud.

Rachel waited with bated breath as Quinn said goodbye to the person she was talking to and ended the call. When Quinn's eyes again landed on her own; she knew something wonderful had happened.

"That was my agent, I just got an audition for a recurring role on a television show," she said all in one breath and Rachel squealed with delight and hugged her.

"Which one?" She wondered as she pulled out of the hug. Quinn thought about it and then shrugged. Rachel giggled at the fact that she was so excited that she didn't even take notice of what she was excited about.

"Doesn't matter," Quinn finally said. "All that matters is that it's happening," Rachel jumped up and down as the news spread throughout her. Quinn was going to be a recurring character on a television show. She leaned in and kissed the hell out of her and Quinn responded in kind.

Rachel was again desperately pushing her own insecurities and self-doubt to the back of her mind and focus on celebrating Quinn's accomplishment.

_She'd never give up._

_She'd never give in._

So she pushed the fears away and relished in Quinn's happiness.

"I am so proud of you love," Rachel told her after pulling out of the embrace and looking deep into her dazed eyes.

"Thank you baby," Quinn squealed and the sound made Rachel remember how much she loved when Quinn was happy. It would happen for her too and she knew it; she just had to stop doubting it.

"Your agent's timing however… certainly left something to be desired," Quinn couldn't help but smile wider. She knew Rachel was frustrated; she was frustrated too. It was fucking annoying but this was a job… like a more than one episode job on a television show. A highly rated; and really popular one at that.

She at least knew that much.

She just wished she could remember which one.

"I know baby but I promise I'll make it up to you later."

"You bet your sweet ass you will," Rachel teased with a wink.

"I gotta go get ready?" Quinn said it as if was a question and then Rachel nodded.

"You do," Rachel agreed before she leaned over and captured Quinn's lips in a kiss that was becoming increasingly more heated.

"Mm," Quinn moaned around Rachel's tongue. She needed to stop this. She knew she needed to stop this but Rachel's mouth was on her and whenever that happened thinking clearly, was not her strong suit. And then Rachel's hands were sliding down her back and over her ass. She moaned again.

This time it was Rachel's phone that broke them apart when it beeped loud.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Rachel shouted and Quinn bit back a laugh.

"Blessing in disguise babe… I have to go," Rachel blew out a puff of air and then she pouted.

"I know," she grumbled. Quinn leaned over kissed her forehead and pulled back with a grin on her lips.

"Tonight, I'll make it up to you… and hopefully we'll be celebrating my new role on…" she trailed off and Rachel bit her lip to stifle her laughter. "On… fuck," Quinn threw her hands in the air and this time Rachel did laugh.

"Yeah Quinn, only you would be so excited to be on a show that you didn't even listen to the name of."

"Fuck you."

"You will… you promised."

"I love you."

"I love yo-" Rachel's words were cut off by the phone beeping again. "Oh for fuck's sake," Quinn laughed at how much Rachel reminded her of Santana sometimes; particularly when she wasn't getting what she wanted. Quinn leaned over and gave her a quick peck.

"You get your phone and I'll get dressed," Rachel nodded and then proceeded to watch Quinn walking away. Once Quinn was out of sight she picked up her phone. She saw that she had two texts from Noah. A small smile formed as she opened the first one.

From Noah: _Hey Rach, meet me at this address. It's important._

She opened the second one and saw the address. She cocked her eyebrow with wonder at whatever Noah was doing in that part of town but she shrugged it off and grabbed her coat. Noah would explain.

"Quinn, it's Noah. He wants to meet me so I'll see you later," she called across the apartment.

"Okay bye babe."

"Break a leg," she shouted and then as she left she heard Quinn thank her.

As Rachel got off the elevator and was walking through the lobby of her apartment building she got a third text from Noah; and she felt her stomach drop to her toes.

From Noah:_ I'll be on the roof._

"Fucking hell," she whispered as she hailed a taxi. Once she got in and gave the driver the address she punched out a quick text.

From Rachel: _Why are you on the roof?_

She was panicking and every second that Noah didn't reply she felt herself becoming more and more agitated and worried. When her phone finally beeped it was an incredible sound; she fumbled to open it.

From Noah: _Why not? It's cool._

With those words she breathed a sigh of relief and swore she was going to smack him upside the head as soon as she saw him.

* * *

Brittany was sitting on the couch and Santana was straddling her lap as they were making out. Santana was circling her hips while Brittany's hand was slowly sliding up the back of her shirt.

"Babe… Mm," Brittany started but then Santana's tongue was in her mouth again; and all thoughts were out the window. They made out for another several minutes before Brittany pulled out of the kiss and moved her lips to Santana's neck.

"I have to work," Brittany mumbled in between kisses but Santana just rocked her hips again.

"Fuck work," she groaned holding Brittany's head in place.

"I'd rather fuck you," Brittany mumbled again and Santana moaned again.

"Do it," she challenged and since Brittany had never once backed down from a challenge she wasn't about to start now. She pushed her hand into Santana's pajama pants.

"Oh fuck… shit I'm sorry," Brody's voice rang out into the otherwise quiet apartment. Both girls looked up to see him standing near them but covering his eyes.

Brittany laughed.

Santana growled in anger.

And Brody cowered.

"Why the fuck did I let you live here again?" Santana shouted.

"Be nice San...he didn't know."

"Well, he should… He has met us before," she shouted again and again Brittany laughed. She loved frustrated Santana. Meanwhile Brody continued to blush.

"I-I-I'm sorry."

"It's fine Brody," Brittany said before she lightly shoved- a still pissed off- Santana off of her lap; and she got to her feet. "I have to work anyway," she looked down at her pouting girlfriend; who looked so ridiculously adorable while pouting. She leaned over and kissed her nose. "And we promise to be more careful about where we make out," she said to Brody who waved her off while still blushing a deep red. Brittany nodded once before she bounced into her bedroom to get ready for work.

When Brody looked back at Santana he could see her fierce glare aimed at him and again he cowered.

"You're on my list Man Candy."

"I am so sorry Santana," he pleaded and sat down on the couch beside her. The sad puppy dog look in his eyes made her melt.

Not that he needed to know that.

"So what do you got planned today… I mean besides being a giant cockblock?" He shook his head and felt sorry all over again. He knew that if he apologized again Santana would probably smack him so instead he just answered her question.

"I don't have any," he told her. "I'm off of work today."

"As dancer number 2, in this week's production of Brody's very gay adventures," she teased and he couldn't help but laugh. There was something incredibly amazing about Santana's brand of love.

But he never once doubted that she cared.

"But seriously, how is it working with…" she trailed off not wanting to say Vicky's name to him and hurt him even more.

"It sucks," he admitted. "I hate it… and I just hope that I get a job on one of the shows I recently auditioned for because if I have to look at her for much longer I don't know what's going to happen."

"Well if you need someone to help you ditch the body… I'm in," she said with a laugh and he laughed too.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Santana, can I take you out for lunch or something?" She met his eyes with a warm smile and nodded once.

"You may have a nice, tight body Man Candy… but it does absolutely nothing for me."

"I know," he smirked.

"Like… at… all."

"I know," he repeated and there was a comfortable silence between them before she spoke.

"Let me just get changed," she was getting to her feet when her phone rang and she jumped. When she looked at the caller she just stared.

It was different this time; she knew it.

She could feel it.

It was happening.

"What is it?"

"It's my manager," she said biting her lip for a moment. Then she hit the talk button and held it to her ear.

"Hello," Brody watched and waited patiently as she talked. He was looking for signs of disappointment.

And so far he saw none.

"Oh my god! Are you fucking serious?" Brody saw a huge grin take over her face as the person on the other end of the line told her what she apparently needed to hear. Then she squealed. "Okay! Thank you so much," she ended the call and stared at her phone for another couple of moments before looking up at her friend.

"Looks like I'm taking you to lunch Man Candy," she said with a smirk and watched his smile widen.

"And why's that?"

"Because I just got a paying gig!" He got to his feet and pulled her into a hug.

"That's awesome Santana, congratulations… you really deserve it," as he pulled out of the hug and their eyes met he could see bewilderment in her eyes.

"Thanks, it's really happening. Isn't it?"

"It is… and I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks again," she was clearly buzzing with excitement. "Okay I'm going to change now and then we are on for lunch," he nodded. "We're stopping to tell Brittany first though."

"I figured," he told her and then she was gone into her room to change. Brody sat back on the couch to wait and wondered when it would happen for him.

If it ever would.

And he wasn't even thinking about his career… he was thinking about having someone special to share any of his big news with.

* * *

Rachel was at the address that Noah had texted her and she was currently climbing the stairs to the roof while also wondering what the hell Noah was doing up there. She was also kind of nervous about what she'd find.

She wasn't worried though… well not too worried.

"Noah," she called out as she pushed the door to the roof open. She saw him sitting on a lawn chair with his guitar in his lap. There was another empty lawn chair next to him, and a cooler at his feet. Rachel rolled her eyes at herself for ever having been worried at all.

"Noah, what's going on?" She asked as she got closer to where he was sitting; which was not too close to the edge but near enough to see the city below them. He turned and looked at her with the biggest grin spread across his face.

"Hey Rach," he leaned over and pulled two beers out of his cooler. He opened and handed one to her. "Pull up a chair and join me in celebration," he motioned to the empty chair beside him as he spoke.

"Celebration of what?" She wondered but she did take the beer and the seat he offered.

"It's happening Rachel… the life we've always wanted. It's happening, and it's happening right now," she looked around herself at the roof.

"Where are we Noah? What is this place?" She knew immediately that it wasn't his apartment with Sawyer because she had been there before; but she also knew that this building wasn't a residential one. She looked back at him and watched as he took a long drink from his beer.

"Noah," she waited until his eyes were on hers again before she spoke and she could see tears swimming in them. "What's wrong?' She felt her stomach drop again.

"Nothing's wrong… and everything is right," he told her and she felt better instantly. As he talked she became more and more relaxed. "For the first time in my life things are happening. I have a good woman, a roof over my head, and enough money in my pocket. I have the best friends a guy could ask for, and now all of my dreams are coming true."

"Well good for you."

"It's because of you," he told her and watched her flush with embarrassment.

"Me?" She squeaked.

"Yes you." There was a long pause before he continued. "You taught me to never give up, to never give in to the fears and rejection. And you taught me that love is literally all that matters."

"What is this place Noah?" She asked for the third time and this time he finally answered her.

"This is the place where my band is going to practice," she nodded and a smile crept up her cheeks and as he continued to talk the smile got wider and wider. "But it's also going to be a club. The kind of club that will feature independent musicians and bands; we're even going to have open mic nights once a week. I am the proud owner of a bar slash night club Rach."

"Wh-What?" She stammered and his shining eyes landed on her again.

"It's true… Sawyer's dad is my business partner but I'm the principle owner… I'm also going to be in charge of renovating it."

"Where'd you get the money Noah?" She wondered. "I mean apart from Mr. Bishop's part in it all."

"I saved it all… from the summer tours I did with _Noah Loca_," he told her and watched as Rachel Berry's eyes filled with pride and it was a look he had seen before but he only ever saw it directed at him a handful of times… and it never stopped being amazing.

"Oh Noah… I am so proud of you," she pulled him into a tight hug. Once the hug was over she leaned back in her chair. She was sipping her beer which she thought was highly inappropriate for the time of day but Noah was celebrating and she was damned well going to celebrate with him.

"So what are you going to call this club?"

"I was thinking _The G-Spot_," he said and Rachel snorted laughter. She couldn't help it that was the last thing she was expecting to hear. But when she looked over and saw disappointment on his face she felt bad; but continued to laugh anyway.

_Because it was funny_.

"Oh Noah, that is so not a good idea," she told him and saw that he was pouting.

"Why not?" She thought about it for a moment because what she really wanted to say was _Do you even know what or where that is?_ But he was her friend and she didn't want to hurt his feelings more than she already had… so instead she thought before she spoke.

"Because Noah, you want this to be a classy place… somewhere that independent bands and even some recording labels would take seriously right?" He thought about it for a moment before he nodded. She was right.

_As per- fucking- usual_.

"Yeah," he said nodding. "So what do you think?"

"I don't know," she replied and then they sat in silence for a little while before she thought of one. "How about _The Rainbow's End_?" She thought it was brilliant but when she saw the look in his eyes and the curling of his lip she felt her excitement waning.

"Don't take this the wrong way babe but that's a little gay," and she realized he was right. Everyone would assume it was a gay bar. "And not that there is anything wrong with that I just don't want people to think it's exclusively a gay club."

"No, I get it Noah," she said and relaxed in her chair again.

"How about _The Hairy Nipple_," he said and she snorted laughter again.

"I said classy Noah."`

"_The Cougar's Den_," she rolled her eyes at that one but said nothing and he merely laughed.

"Ooh, how about _The Gold Star_," she wondered and this time he rolled his eyes.

"How is that any less gay, babe?" He asked and she was confused for a moment before she caught his meaning.

"Well I meant me… not _that_ but I get it."

"Aren't you though?"

"Aren't I what?"

"A gold star… in all ways," he winked and that earned him a slap against his arm.

And as they went back and forth shouting names; they were both having a great time. After a few more horrid suggestions from her and a few more dirty ones from him, he turned to look at her.

"You know," she met his eyes. "You're the first person I told about this place… I mean other than Sawyer of course."

"Well of course," she teased arrogantly and his smile widened. "But I'm honored."

"You're my family. I mean all of the glee kids are to some extent. But you… and Quinn, and Sawyer… and of course Beth… you guys are the most important things in the world to me and I never want the day to come where you're not all in my life."

"You won't have to worry about that ever Noah," she smiled warmly and he smirked. And it was that look in his eye- that Noah Puckerman- mischievous look that reminded her that she was mad at him for scaring her earlier. She leaned over and wacked him across the back of his head.

Not too hard but enough to surprise him.

"Not cool bro… what was that for?" He said while rubbing his head.

"For scaring the shit out of me earlier with the _I'll be on the roof_ text," she used air quotes when she said it and again his smirk appeared.

"Yeah sorry about that, it's still fun to tease you sometimes."

"Yeah well don't do it again," she reprimanded and he cowered.

"Okay," they both leaned back and enjoyed the view of Manhattan in the distance while just enjoying being together.

"So what should I name it?"

"Name it after something that matters to you… something that will always matter to you," she told him and again silence fell upon them as they both thought about it.

"_Beth's Hideaway_," he told her and she couldn't fight the smile that came over her face. He could see it too and he knew it was perfect before he even saw her reaction.

"That's perfect Noah."

"I think so too," he said with a nod and held out his beer. She tapped his beer with hers and leaned back in her chair again; she was happy for him.

_So happy_.

And for Quinn, and for Kurt, and for everyone that was getting their dream.

She just couldn't wait for hers to start. She always thought she would be the biggest and brightest star of them all; and she didn't doubt that or anything but she was slowly realizing she was never the only one.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Noah's question brought her back to him.

"I was just thinking that it's happening for everyone and I'm so proud."

"Yeah but what else," he pushed and saw her smile falter slightly.

"I'm just waiting for my turn I guess."

"Never give up Rachel," he told her and she nodded. "Never give in to those fears."

"I won't."

"Damn right you won't," he said because he knew she wouldn't.

"It's kind of nice to share the spotlight though," she said and he smiled. Anyone who ever thought Rachel Berry was selfish could suck on his left nut. He nodded and leaned over and kissed her temple.

"Hey Rach."

"Yeah?"

"Would you do me the honor of being part of the opening act for _Beth's Hideaway's _grand opening," her mouth dropped and she looked over at him with shock and love.

"Really?" he nodded. "What about _Noah Loca_?"

"Oh we'll be the house band… we'll have plenty of time to shine," she nodded. "I was thinking about asking Santana and Quinn to sing something that night as well. What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect."

"But you'll be the first," he said and she beamed.

"I would be honored," he smiled. "But I feel the need to tell you that usually the best act performs last… not first."

"Well you can do both," he shrugged and her smile widened.

"I love you bro."

"Love you right back babe," he said with a wink and sat back in his chair. Rachel watched him for a few more moments and she felt so much pride for her bro.

_Her brother._

* * *

After Kurt's opening night- which was truly spectacular- everyone met back at _Callbacks_ to celebrate him.

"I have an announcement to make," Santana said getting to her feet. All eyes landed on her. "I know we're here to celebrate Kurt," she looked at him with a proud smile on her face. "Who, let's face it… just fucking killed it in that show," he blushed brightly as everyone applauded him. "I mean it Kurt," she locked eyes with him. "You were amazing… like really fucking amazing in that role," he nodded once.

"Thank you Santana."

"You're welcome," her eyes darted around the table to all of her friends. "But now let's talk about me," they laughed and no one more than Kurt was more than happy to share in the spotlight with other members of his family. "I have some really great news to share with you all."

"Me too."

"Me too," Quinn and Puck said at the same time and then met each other's eyes. Rachel had told her all about Noah's plan and she was just as crazy about the idea as Rachel and Puck were; and she knew the rest of their friends would feel the same exact way.

"Well me first bitches," she grumbled and both Quinn and Puck nodded. "I got a call from my manager earlier and I finally got a gig. Like a real deal, paying gig," her eyes landed on Brittany. "I mean aside from those times that Brittany's bosses took a chance on me," she winked. "But this is going to be in a room full of record producers and I can't fucking wait!"

"Well we will definitely all be there to cheer you on Santana," Kurt told her.

"Definitely," Rachel agreed.

"Thanks you guys," and with that everyone congratulated and hugged her. "Okay Q… what was your news?"

"I um," she took a deep breath and looked at Rachel. She could tell that Rachel was a bit upset; she wasn't sure why exactly but she had an idea.

She pushed that to the back of her mind.

She had a plan for how to take care of that later.

Now she had to focus on herself; and her wonderful news.

"I just auditioned for… and landed a recurring role on the show _Girls_," there were a few gasps heard and Rachel withheld a chuckle at the fact that Quinn couldn't remember the name of the show when she first got the call. She laughed because of all the shows for her to forget, she forgot that one.

_Girls._

_One of Quinn's favorite things._

Rachel had teased her endlessly about it earlier and now she just chuckled quietly. Quinn knew why of course and glared at her across the table.

"Wait seriously?" Santana asked with her mouth slightly open.

"Yeah… why?" Quinn wondered; her insecurity was creeping up.

"Oh shit Q! Are you going to be the gay one?" Quinn laughed at that while also rolling her eyes at Santana's one track mind.

"No, is there even a gay character on it?" No one answered so she just continued. "It's just a guest spot… for a few episodes. I don't know all the details yet."

"Well you should be the gay one… that show needs more gay!"

"I know right," Kurt agreed.

"Maybe I am the gay one. I don't know yet," Quinn told them and Santana smiled at her.

"To Quinn," Rachel held her glass up and everyone joined her in a toast for Quinn's success. After their toast Puck got to his feet.

"Okay my turn."

"Let me guess… you knocked Sawyer up?" Santana said and Sawyer gasped.

"Bite your tongue Satan," Sawyer glared at her laughing friend. "I am sooooo not ready for babies," she caught Puck's eyes and they shared a smile. "_Yet_," she continued. She had never imagined herself to be the kind of girl who wanted kids but once she met Noah that changed.

And she also knew how much he wanted a family.

She knew the moment that she met Beth that she was going to give him children.

Someday…

Like a lot of years from now.

She stopped glaring at Santana when Puck started to speak again.

"So I had this brilliant idea, I shared it with Sawyer and her dad. He agreed that it would be good and became my business partner. I already talked it over with my Jew Bro who helped me come up with a name for it."

"Are you going to tell us what it is?" Blaine asked. The curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Yeah," he looked to his feet. He could feel the blush spreading all over his face. It was one thing to tell Rachel, and he knew she'd tell Quinn but this was everyone. His whole family- well most of them- were here and this was nerve wracking.

"Well," Kurt prompted and he took a deep breath before he told them.

"I'm going to open a bar slash night club that will feature independent and unsigned bands and singers," he waited and watched as the news settled over them. He watched their reactions and was pleased when they were all positive.

"That's awesome dude," Mike was the first one to speak and everyone else followed suit with congratulations.

"Thanks guys," Puck was blushing but he didn't even care.

"Do you have a name picked out yet?" Brittany wondered.

"Yeah," he paused and took a deep breath.

"It's probably something lame like _The Landing Strip_," Santana cut him off and Puck giggled. He couldn't help it; sometimes his inner twelve year old snuck out. "Seriously Puckerman I was kidding… please tell me that is not it."

"No it's not, it was just funny."

"Oh, well what is it then?"

"_Beth's Hideaway_," he answered and saw her smile and nod. Brittany and Kurt both awed and as he looked around he saw pride in Rachel and Sawyer's eyes but when he looked at Quinn he saw something more than pride.

Sure she was looking at him with pride in her eyes but there was something else there too… and it was awe.

She was in awe of the man he had become; he was every bit the kind of man that Beth deserved for a father and she was glad Beth had him.

"Do you have a place yet?" Brody asked breaking his staring contest with Quinn; and his eyes darted to Rachel before he answered.

"Yeah, I signed the lease this morning. "It's a small building in SoHo. I got it cheap because it needs a full renovation that I will be doing myself."

"Hey well if you need help with that I'll do it," Brody offered. "For a lot less than you'd pay professionals."

"Cool bro… but do you know what you're doing?" Brody nodded.

"Yeah I worked construction and roofing back in Montana during the summers. Puck nodded again.

"Yeah dude that's good. You probably know more than I do."

"You're definitely going to want to hire a contractor just for the professionalism but having me helping will save on labor."

"Awesome dude, I accept," Puck told him and Brody nodded.

"I'll help too," Mike offered and Puck smiled at him.

"Me too," Rachel's voice rang out and all eyes landed on hers. "What?"

"Baby," Quinn tried but quickly shut up when Rachel's fierce glare landed on her.

"C'mon Rach," Puck said with a laugh and then he felt her smack him upside the head.

"Are you implying that I can't do it?" She asked and when he nodded she hit him again. "Seriously Noah… if someone offers to help… you thank them and accept."

"I accept," he told her; for two reasons.

One because of the smile it brought to her face over the idea of helping and two because he didn't want to get hit again.

"To Puck," Kurt raised his glass again and again everyone followed suit. After their toast everyone sat down and started to talk amongst themselves. Rachel walked over to where Quinn was sitting and sat on her lap.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Like I ever was," Rachel told her. "I'm so proud of you," Quinn's smile widened at those words.

"Thank you Rachel and I'm proud of you too," she saw Rachel's eyebrows lift in confusion so she elaborated. "For offering to help Puck." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I thought you were going to say it was a bad idea," Quinn shook her head no.

"No… I mean I'm worried that you might get hurt but not really because you're a tough, and incredible woman," Rachel smiled. "And think of how hot you'll look as a construction worker."

"Always in the gutter Quinn," Rachel said.

"Think about it babe," at her words Rachel pictured herself covered in sweat and dirt, coming home in her overalls, and being promptly fucked by Quinn.

"Mm," Rachel moaned and Quinn's smiled widened.

"You're thinking about it," Rachel nodded. "Against the door?"

"Mm," she shook her head no. "The shower."

"Ooh I like that," Quinn leaned in for a kiss and Rachel kissed her back with gusto. As they kissed the DJ called Quinn's name over the microphone and Rachel pulled out of the kiss.

"You're singing tonight?"

"I am," Quinn told her and tapped her legs so that Rachel would get off her lap.

"When did you… when did you put your name in?"

"When we first got here… when I got our drinks," Rachel smiled as she remembered that Quinn had left right before they congratulated Kurt.

"What are you singing?"

"You'll see. " Quinn kissed her nose before she made her way to the stage where she was greeted with a round of applause.

"Thank you… this song is for my girlfriend Rachel." Her eyes landed on Rachel who smiled up at her. "It'll happen for you too… and soon, I promise baby." Rachel melted… there was something magical about Quinn's unwavering loyalty and belief in her; even those times when she didn't believe in herself.

Quinn was the reason she would never give up, and would never give in.

As soon as the music began Rachel held back a squeal of excitement. She loved whenever Quinn sang Broadway songs.

Almost as much as when Quinn sang Barbra songs.

Quinn eyes locked on her own and didn't waver once for the entire song.

_If you believe  
Within your heart you'll know  
That no one can change  
The path that you must go_

_Believe what you feel_  
_And know you're right, because_  
_The time will come around_  
_When you say it's yours_

_Believe there's a reason to be  
Believe you can make time stand still  
You know from the moment you try  
If you believe  
I know you will_

_Believe in yourself, right from the start_  
_You'll have brains_  
_You'll have a heart_  
_You'll have courage_  
_To last your whole life through_

Rachel smiled because she was right, the song was right. She didn't know why she ever let her insecurities cloud her mind. She knew it would happen for her just like it was happening for everyone. Her dream come true was waiting for her. As Quinn finished the song she fought the urge to go on stage and throw herself at the girl; she fought it because that would happen later.

And often.

_If you believe in yourself_  
_If you believe in yourself_  
_If you believe in yourself_  
_As I believe in you_

The crowd was on their feet as Quinn thanked them and made her way over to her friends who were also on their feet cheering; Rachel the loudest. When she got closer she found herself being nearly tackled by her tiny girlfriend.

"Thank you so much Quinn," she whispered into Quinn's ear and then met her eyes. "How did you even know?"

"I always know… because I know you Rachel," and Rachel nodded knowingly before she captured Quinn's lips with her own for a heated kiss that ended when Puck, Brody, and Santana of all people were wolf whistling.

"Enough you guys," Quinn said leading Rachel over to the table and taking her seat; Rachel taking her own special seat on Quinn's lap.

"So, what were we talking about?" Quinn said.

"Mostly how whipped you are," Sawyer replied and everyone laughed.

"Also how pathetic I am," Brody cut in and Quinn frowned at his unfortunate luck with the ladies.

"No we were not, and you're not pathetic Man Candy… well except for your taste in women," Santana said with a laugh. She knew he was hurting but she also knew that laughter was the best medicine.

"Yeah half of which you picked out for me," Brody shot back.

"Oooh burn," Kurt said and Santana's appalled expression landed on him.

"Never again Kurt," the group laughed. "No seriously… never… say that… again," she paused dramatically and Kurt blushed.

"I thought it was cute babe," Blaine said rubbing his shoulder.

"You think everything he does is cute," Santana sneered.

"Because it is," Blaine defended and then got lost in Kurt's eyes only breaking contact when Santana started to make gagging sounds. Everyone laughed and then someone started to pick on Santana.

It was love, in its purest form.

Because nothing says love like endlessly teasing each other.

As they were all lost in the conversation no one noticed that Quinn and Rachel were lost in each other.

"I know I come off as selfish sometimes," Rachel said and Quinn shook her head no. "Hear me out babe."

"Okay."

"I know at least to an outsider it looks as though I'm jealous of my friends' successes and that is so not true… but I am envious. I don't begrudge them anything. I just want to be right alongside them… succeeding too," Quinn nodded because she knew all this. "I want to be right there beside you Quinn, where I belong."

"You are."

"I mean professionally."

"You will be, I have no doubt and you shouldn't either."

"I know… and I don't," Quinn arched her stupid eyebrow and Rachel became instantly turned on. "Well I won't anymore."

"Good girl."

"But can we please get out of here because I am so hot for you and you promised me you would make it up to me for our interruption this morning."

"Can it wait? I don't want to ditch our friends," Quinn asked nicely and Rachel shook her head no.

"How about a compromise?"

"I'm listening."

"Meet me in the bathroom," Rachel said with a wink before she hopped off of Quinn's lap and headed to the bathroom.

_I love compromise_- Quinn thought as she got to her feet to follow Rachel. Once inside Rachel pushed her into the biggest stall and locked the door behind them.

"I love compromise," Quinn told her as Rachel pushed her into the wall and went to work on the button of her jeans.

"I love naughty bathroom sex," Rachel said and Quinn could only nod because Rachel's hand was pushing into her panties.

Sometimes it was still fun to act like a kid.

"Oh fuck Rachel," she whispered breathlessly.

"Mm exactly," Rachel whispered before covering her lips and pushing her fingers deep inside.

They eventually got back to celebrating with their friends; who barely even noticed their absence.

Or maybe they were just used to it.

Either way, Rachel and Quinn didn't mind.

Nor would they ever.

* * *

**A/N 2: The song that Quinn sang to Rachel was Believe in Yourself from The Wiz and the title of the chapter comes from the song Win by Bryan McKnight.**


	41. Chapter 41: Everything's Waiting for You

**A/N: I can't thank you all enough for taking this journey with me as well as SIB. This one has only one chapter and the epilogue left but I assure you that I am hard at work with the third part; halfway done to be exact and I couldn't have done it without any of you.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 41: Everything's Waiting for You**

"_Nothing behind me, everything ahead of me, as is ever so on the road."_

_-Jack Kerouac; On the Road_

_/_

Quinn was hard at work on her script. Her fingers were going a mile a minute on her keyboard; and Rachel was transfixed. Rachel had been reading; that was her intent but as usual Quinn distracted her.

With the highly intoxicating sound of her typing.

And those damn fingers.

She may have even moaned and when Quinn glanced over at her with a flirty smirk on her lips Rachel quickly diverted her eyes back to her book, hoping that Quinn missed the moan.

Quinn didn't miss it.

No, Quinn caught her and she smiled when Rachel diverted her eyes.

"Good book?" Quinn teased and when Rachel looked back at her she knew she had been caught… but she played along anyway.

"Mm… so good."

"Yeah but it's not exactly a moan inducing type of book, babe." Quinn watched Rachel flush bright red.

"Oh whatever Quinn… just write your um… thing and I'll um… do my thing." Quinn laughed at those words.

"And your thing is what exactly? Is it getting turned on by watching me do my thing?" Rachel grumbled and Quinn reveled in the sight of her pouting girlfriend; she still loved to tease Rachel… and this way was so much more fun than what she used to do.

"You know what Quinn?" She huffed.

"What?" Quinn replied with her eyebrow arched and Rachel huffed again.

"You act like my being turned on by you is a bad thing. You should be thrilled, and happy, and turned on yourself."

"Oh I am."

"Of course you are," Rachel continued her rant without even realizing what Quinn had actually said. When it dawned on her; she looked directly at Quinn. "Wait… are you?" Quinn nodded and licked her lips.

"Well then why are we wasting time with you writing and me pretending to read; when we could be… not… wasting time," she bit her lip and the lust filled look she was giving Quinn caused Quinn to moan this time.

Rachel Berry had always been hard to resist.

Almost impossible actually.

But she had to… she had to resist her this time.

"We can't," she said and watched as Rachel pouted. "I can't baby… I need to finish this and start trying to sell it."

"I know," Rachel groaned and crossed her arms.

And with that Quinn almost attacked her.

But she resisted and instead smiled.

"Be patient my love and I'll be all yours when I'm finished."

"Which could be hours… or days from now," Rachel continued to pout but the wink she shot Quinn told the girl that she wasn't nearly as upset as she was pretending to be.

"It won't be that long Rachel."

"Okay, but I promise you Quinn that your fingers will be doing even more pounding than they are right now," Quinn giggled. "And they certainly won't be on a damn keyboard."

"No they won't," Quinn assured her with a wink of her own. "Now shush and let me work." Rachel grinned, nodded, and then buried her face back in her book. She could feel more than see that Quinn was still looking at her. She smiled again and lowered the book. Sure enough Quinn was still looking at her with love in those eyes.

"Um… stop distracting me from my book Quinn… and get to work," Quinn chuckled and then did as she was told.

/

It was several hours later and many different trips around the house for Rachel. She had never really ever been one to sit and wait, she liked reading; sure… but she didn't have the passion or time for it like Quinn did; she was just going stir crazy.

She was currently pacing back and forth across her bedroom floor trying to decide if she was going to call Kurt, Tina, or Brittany to see if any of them were free to hang out when Quinn's loud bellow echoed through the house and nearly caused her to jump out of her skin.

"YES! Fina-FUCKING-ly!" Rachel ran out of the bedroom and into the living room where Quinn was still sitting in the same spot, the computer was still firmly planted on her lap… but the difference was that her hands were in the air- victory style- and her eyes weren't glued to the computer screen.

Instead they were glued to a confused Rachel.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked taking in the sight before her.

"Nothing is wrong… everything is right," she said and Rachel's smiled widened. "It's done… I'm done," she continued and Rachel squealed louder than Quinn had and Quinn moved her laptop away just in time for Rachel to jump into her lap.

"It's done," Rachel said it more in surprised disbelief than as a question. Quinn nodded and Rachel's smile grew. Her eyes slowly darting over to the abandoned laptop.

"Ooh let me read it," Quinn stopped her from reaching for it and shook her head no. "Why not… am I not good enough to read it?"

"Don't be silly Rach."

"Then why can't I?"

"You can," Quinn said simply. "Just not now."

"Why?" Rachel wondered and a moment later she lifted her eyebrow; finally catching on to what Quinn was saying.

"Because right now I have to keep the promise I made to you."

"Which was?" She asked and Quinn tapped her chin pensively.

"I believe it was to use my fingers on you instead of the keyboard," Rachel couldn't hold in her giddy elation and she was about to say something but Quinn pulled her into a kiss and then all she could think about was Quinn's tongue and the amazing things it was doing to her.

After several minutes of breathtaking kissing Rachel pulled out of the kiss and looked at Quinn.

"Well then… get to it."

And of course…

Quinn did.

* * *

Rachel found herself again on set of one of Quinn's shoots; and if this was the life she was going to be sharing with Quinn she definitely didn't mind… it was so glamorous. And she also found herself once again sitting in Quinn's chair on set while watching her film; but this time she couldn't help but become a bit enamored by the fact that this chair had _Quinn Fabray_ written across the back of it.

She had already decided from the first moment that she saw it that she was going to _borrow_ it from set once Quinn was completely done filming. For now she was content with watching in awe as her girl was shining brightly in front of those cameras; like the star Rachel always knew she could be and even though her role on the show was small it was incredibly important and both she and Quinn were proud that she had landed the role.

It was Quinn's last week of shooting however, so it was bittersweet. But Quinn was already looking forward to her next project; which she was hoping would be the sale and production of her now finished pilot.

Ever since graduation; she had already re-shot her movie, done a few small television roles, the much larger but still guest starring role she was currently filming, and wrote a pilot for television.

Rachel was so proud.

But she also knew that this pilot was Quinn's baby… her labor of love. She knew that although Quinn loved performing she loved writing more. She knew Quinn couldn't wait to sell her script and watch while other people brought her words to life.

And Rachel hoped- more than anything- that it would happen.

She didn't doubt that it would.

* * *

Rachel, Mike, Puck, and Brody were hard at work on the renovating of Noah's club _Beth's Hideaway_; when Quinn walked in. She took in the sight before her and she felt herself become instantly aroused.

Rachel was wearing a black tank top and jeans; which was hot enough. But add in the fact that she was also wearing a hard hat and a tool belt and it was as if one of Quinn's fantasies had come to life right before her eyes.

"Oh my god," she said and it came out as a cross between a moan and a growl. All eyes landed on her and that was when she realized that she has said that way louder than she intended. Both Rachel and Puck smirked at her, but it was Rachel who walked closer.

"What are you doing here baby?"

"I thought I'd take you to lunch… but god… look at you," she let her eyes rake over Rachel's perfect body and she was positively dripping.

"You like?" Rachel waggled her eyebrows.

"Very much," Quinn licked her lips and just like that Rachel was dragging Quinn into the restroom.

"Hey… don't fuck in the bathroom," Puck shouted but his words fell on deaf ears. Both Quinn and Rachel ignored him.

_Like that was going to happen._

When Puck turned back around he saw Brody and Mike looking at him as if he were crazy.

"You know they're not listening to you right?" Mike asked.

"Yeah I fucking know… but there are two insanely hot girls about to have sex in there right now; both knowing that we are out here and they don't care. So I'm sorry if I'm going to pretend that it isn't happening and trying my damnedest keep my sanity okay?" As his words sunk in both Mike and Brody tried their damnedest to keep those thoughts at bay as well.

Until finally they all gave up and went to lunch. Puck left a note for Rachel to lock up when she was done. And he left her the spare key.

/

After their meeting in the ladies room Rachel and Quinn did finally get to lunch themselves.

As Rachel stared across the table at Quinn who had taken her to their favorite vegan restaurant for lunch; she was staring in awe at her as they waited for their food to arrive. Quinn was blushing and even though she had a feeling as to why Rachel was staring she couldn't help but ask her anyway.

"What are you thinking?"

"Mm… mostly about how hot I am for you… all the time," she finished with an exaggerated eye roll that caused Quinn to laugh at her.

"Seriously?"

"That is seriously what I was thinking about Quinn," Rachel told her just as the waiter arrived with their food; once he was gone Quinn looked back up at Rachel.

"What else?"

"Huh?"

"I know there was more going on in that pretty little head of yours besides wanting to _fuck me_," she whispered the last part and Rachel became even more aroused.

"Okay… maybe I was also thinking about how much I love you," Quinn's smile widened at the girl's sweet words. "And how incredibly proud I am of you Quinn," a small blush appeared in addition to her Rachel Berry smile.

"Thanks baby."

"Seriously Quinn, do you realize how much you have already accomplished?" Quinn nodded because she definitely knew she was lucky. "Do you know how many actresses struggle for years and years to even get their name out there?"

"Yeah I know… I know how lucky I have been."

"I don't just think it was luck Quinn, that's what I'm saying," Quinn paused in her eating to look at Rachel as the girl continued. "It's you babe… you have this amazing ability to get people to fall in love with you," she winked. "I mean you practically become the part and you really don't give them any other choice but to choose you."

"Thanks," she reached over the table and she opened her hand for Rachel to place hers into it. Rachel complied and Quinn stared for a few minutes as her mind went wild with all the thoughts about how lucky she was.

She knew Rachel meant what she said and she knew that there was of truth to what she had said but Quinn knew a lot of it was luck. Luck that Eric was Rob's understudy; luck that Kim had a crush on Eric and went to see them perform thus deciding that she wanted them to star in her student film. Luck that said film was bought by an independent film company which in turn got her a manager.

A lot of Quinn's good fortune was luck.

Including that day back in Sophomore year when she watched the glee club perform for the very first time; thus changing her life so completely…

And so perfectly.

She knew she wanted to marry Rachel.

She had known for a very long time… but it never felt like the right time.

Now it did.

She wanted to marry this girl and she wanted to do right in this moment.

But she also wanted to get right.

Rachel deserved that.

So it was in this moment she decided she was going to buy the ring. She was going to buy it soon that way when it was the right time… she would be ready.

"What are you thinking?" Rachel asked; this time breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Mostly that I love you," Quinn answered with a shrug. Rachel swooned, and she could see it. "Everything's waiting for you Rachel… and I know that sometimes you doubt that it will happen for you too, but it will. It's inevitable, it's fate, it's destined to happen."

"Just like we were."

"Just like we were," Quinn repeated with a wink and they both went back to their meals eating comfortably and chatting idly like they didn't have a care in the world.

_Because right now… they didn't._

As they finished their meal and just as the waiter brought the check over; Rachel's phone rang and it was as if Quinn was predicting the future. Rachel looked at the screen.

"It's my agent."

"Oh," was all Quinn could say because she didn't want to get her hopes up.

"I'm just going to," Rachel pointed to the door and Quinn nodded. Rachel left the restaurant and answered her phone as she was walking out. Quinn put money on the table and was about to follow Rachel outside when she remembered something she wanted to do as soon as Rachel wasn't around. She pulled her phone out and tapped out a text.

From Quinn: _Hey I need your help soon. I want to go ring shopping for Rachel._

The reply was almost immediate.

From Santana: _It's about fucking time Q._

She laughed as she read it and tapped out another one.

From Quinn: _So you'll help?_

From Santana: _Of course. Who else will stop you from buying something fugly; you have shit taste Q._

From Quinn: _I do not!_

From Santana: _Oh fuck off! I have seen the way you dress Quinn._

From Quinn: _Fuck you!_

From Santana: _No thanks; save that for the hobbit. When do you want to start looking?_

From Quinn: _Is tomorrow good?_

From Santana: _It's a date._

From Quinn: _Thanks San._

From Santana: _Of course Q :)_

With that she put her phone away and met Rachel outside and what she found when she got out there was her very excited girlfriend nearly bouncing.

Actually she was bouncing.

"Wh-What happened?"

"Quinn!" Was all Rachel could manage to get out. She was still in shock and awe over what had just happened.

"Baby?" Quinn was slightly concerned. She knew it was good news because she didn't find a sobbing Rachel out there.

"I-I-I just… I can't…" she trailed off again and Quinn was suddenly very angry with herself for texting Santana instead of going out there as soon as she could.

"Take a deep breath and tell me," Quinn grasped her shoulders and tried to calm her down before the girl started to hyperventilate. Rachel did as Quinn said and took several deep breaths before she spoke again.

"T-That was my agent and he said th-that he got a call from the producers of _Evita_ on Broadway," Quinn gasped and Rachel couldn't help the smile that was overtaking her face as she continued. "A-And they want me to audition."

"What!" Quinn shouted and pulled Rachel into a tight hug, lifting her slightly off the ground and spinning. Rachel giggled loudly. Once Quinn put her down Rachel caught her breath. "Tell me everything."

"Apparently the actress that was playing Evita had to drop out of the role for personal reasons and they need someone to step in as soon as possible. The actresses understudy is filling in until they re-cast but," she took another deep breath and stared at her amazing girlfriend who never stopped believing in her.

"And they want you?" Rachel nodded.

"They want me… one of the producers saw me performing and they want me… they want _me_ Quinn," she pointed to her chest as she said those words and Quinn reached and cupped her cheek.

"Of course they want you."

"This is Broadway Quinn."

"I know."

"And it's the role I have always wanted. The role I was-"

"Born to play," Quinn cut her off remembering the time Rachel told her that. Rachel nodded. "When's the audition?"

"Tomorrow morning… c-can you be there?"

"I wouldn't miss it," Quinn promised. And she meant it… there was no fucking way she was going to miss this. "I am so proud of you Rachel Berry."

"Thanks and I owe it all to you."

"No way," Quinn shook her head. "I did nothing."

"You did everything Quinn… I don't know where my dreams would be if I didn't have you reassuring me and encouraging me every time I thought about giving up… every time I thought it wasn't going to happen for me. You are a huge part of this dream come true… I mean you were even reassuring me not a half hour ago," Quinn smiled because she was right.

"Well if you owe it all to me… then I owe all of my success to you. I mean where would I be if I didn't have you beside me every step of the way. I would have self-destructed years ago and you know it," Rachel nodded because she did know. "Everything is waiting for you baby… and apparently it starts tomorrow." Rachel squealed at those words and jumped into Quinn's arms with an elated grin on her face.

"Broadway Quinn!" She shouted… and to Quinn it sounded as if she was still trying to convince herself that it was real; that this was really happening. And Quinn definitely understood that feeling.

She had that feeling every time she got to kiss, and touch, and love Rachel.

"Broadway baby," Quinn repeated before Rachel covered her lips with her own and kissed her deeply. After several minutes Rachel pulled out of the incredible kiss and looked deep into the hazel eyes that were home.

"I love you Quinn," she said sweetly and Quinn swooned.

"I love you too… and I am so fucking proud of you," Rachel's smiled widened as Quinn's arms held her tighter. "And tonight I'm taking you out to celebrate."

"Baby we can't… I need to prepare."

"You have been preparing for this your entire life," she said and Rachel nodded. "We won't stay out too late, but we need to tell our friends and then make love well into the night." Rachel moaned and nodded.

"Okay… but we're also making love right now," this time Quinn moaned. "Take me home and congratulate me properly." Quinn was already flagging down a taxi before Rachel had even finished talking.

Rachel winked at Quinn as she opened the door to the taxi for her.

Before the taxi was even completely stopped they were getting out and Quinn was tossing more than enough cash at the driver.

/

Rachel back was slammed into the door of their apartment as Quinn kissed her deeply. She wasn't against the door for very long however because she felt Quinn's hands on her ass. Quinn lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around her waist.

"Mm," Rachel moaned when Quinn's lips were on hers again. She blindly walked them over to the couch where they fell onto it- Quinn knew her apartment perfectly from all the times she and Rachel were desperate for each other.

_Much like right now_.

"Quinn," Rachel said breathlessly as Quinn was pulling at her clothes; Quinn stopped her motions and met those brown eyes; which were currently filled with unadulterated love.

"Baby?" Quinn said breathlessly.

"I just wanted to look at you," Rachel told her honestly and Quinn nodded. There was a time for fast and dirty and this wasn't one of those times. Quinn climbed off of her and helped her up. Rachel was confused for a second so Quinn smiled.

"I want to make love to you baby," Quinn said softly. "I want to take hours to feel you and love on you. I don't want to rush… I want to show you how much you are loved by me."

"Oh baby… I already know that," Rachel promised.

"Let me show you anyway."

"Okay," Rachel said while nodding. They stared at each other of several moments; Rachel was biting her lip and Quinn's eyes were wide with passion. After a few moments Quinn reached for Rachel's hand and Rachel gave it to her. Their fingers interlocked and Quinn led her into the bedroom; where they made love well into the evening.

* * *

In fact they were late to meet their friends at _Callbacks._

But their friends new Quinn and Rachel well enough to know why they were late.

"What the fuck Q?" Santana shouted when they finally arrived at the bar. "You bitches called us here and now we're waiting on you." Santana knew why they were late; but she still wanted to tease them… like always.

She smiled as both girls blushed.

"Sorry, we were…" Rachel trailed off and blushed darker.

"Fucking!" Santana shouted.

"Okay!" Kurt cut in and shivered at the thoughts of lady sex. "Just please… for my sanity… can we stop talking about Rachel and Quinn's sex life?"

"Yes… can we please stop?" Quinn asked and glared at Santana who merely shrugged.

"Yeah, so… why did you want us all here?" Tina asked trying and succeeding in getting them back on topic.

"Right…okay," Rachel began and then stopped to take a deep breath. "I just wanted to tell you all that I just got a call from my agent and I have an audition tomorrow for Evita," a few gasps were heard but mostly everyone was waiting for the rest of what she was going to say.

And they all knew she had more to say.

"On Broadway!" She squealed and the room erupted with a loud cheer from her friends. She was instantly pulled into a hug by Puck; who spun her around.

"I'm so proud babe," he whispered in her ear and her smiled widened.

"Thanks Noah," she breathed out and then he lowered her to the ground where she was nearly tackled by first Kurt, then Blaine, and then Brody as they all congratulated her. Brittany was next, followed by Sawyer, then Mike, and then Tina.

"Rachel," she said with so much adoration in her voice. "This is it… this is the moment you have waited your whole life for," Rachel nodded and both girls were fighting tears.

Tina was fighting tears of pride and respect.

And Rachel was fighting tears of joy.

"I know."

"I am so happy for you… no one deserves this more than you do," Tina finished and Rachel pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much Tina," she said and they hugged for a few more minutes. After she pulled out of the hug; Tina stepped aside and Rachel found herself face to face with Santana.

"Awesome job Rachel," she said simply and then pulled her into a hug. "You're going to fucking own this town one day," she whispered for only Rachel to hear and Rachel hugged her tighter knowing without a shadow of a doubt that Santana Lopez was in her corner.

And that was a great feeling.

"So what did your dads say?" Brittany asked once everyone was seated again and again Rachel's smile spread across her face.

"They were…" She trailed off as she remembered her fathers reactions to the news. Leroy said that Hiram passed out but Rachel knew he didn't because she could hear him singing and probably dancing in the background. She pushed the wonderful moment away and then told her friends all about it. "They were so happy. They wanted to fly here today to watch the audition but I convinced them to wait and see if I actually get it and then come here to watch my debut," she said that all in one breath and then needed a moment to collect herself.

"What are you going to sing?" Blaine asked and Rachel's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh Barbra! I didn't even think about that!" Her panicked eyes landed on Quinn. "Quinn!" She shouted. "What am I going to sing?"

"I don't know babe," Quinn said remaining calm. "What are you going to sing?"

"How dare you be so laxidasical about this Quinn Fabray," she swatted her arm. "This is my future!"

"Oh stop being so dramatic Berry, you'll think of something," Santana sneered and relaxed into her chair. Rachel only got more annoyed and more rambunctious.

"This is not a joke Satan! This is my life, what am I going to do?"

"You're going to stop fucking yelling at me and pick a song… you know like…" she rolled her eyes as she finished. "All of them… ever written… for any genre… it's actually quite annoying."

"Oh you know what Satan-" Rachel tried to get to her feet but Quinn tugged her back down.

"Calm down babe… stop panicking," Quinn said quietly while forcing Rachel's eyes to meet her own.

"Hey I got an idea," Puck said and all eyes landed on him.

"Oh I can't wait to hear this," Santana teased. He shot her a nasty look and then looked back at Rachel.

"Do you want to hear this?" She nodded. "Okay so, I've been working on this thing for _Noah Loca_ and I think you'll kill it if you sing this up there."

"Wait your band is singing a show tune?" Kurt wondered with his lip curled.

"No," Puck shook his head. "Not all Broadway auditions have to be show tunes," he said matter-of-factly earning himself a few strange looks. "It's in very bad taste to sing a song from the show you're auditioning for and-"

"Wait, how do you know that Noah?" Rachel wondered; and as he looked around his friends he saw that they were all surprised by his Broadway knowledge.

Except for Sawyer; who was grinning like a fool at him.

"It doesn't matter," he shook his head.

"Yes it does… tell us Puckerman," Santana demanded and he rolled his eyes and looked back at Rachel. Once again ignoring her.

"So I was thinking of doing this slowed down… acoustic version of the song _Love Bites_ and you can use it you want it," he offered and he could see the wheels in Rachel's head turning. She knew the song… she just wasn't sure it could work.

"You think it could work?"

"I do," he promised with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know, Noah… it's kind of risky. Maybe I should just do_ Don't Rain on My Parade _again," they whole gang made grumbling noises and she looked around at them with an appalled expression on her face. "Okay… how about_ Don't Stop Believi_-"

"NO!" The group all cut her off and she looked at Quinn with tears swimming in her eyes.

"Quinn," She whined and Quinn rubbed her back.

"Listen, they're right baby… that song is very special to us but it's not a good idea for this audition and as for _Don't Rain_, you are brilliant on that song but it's safe."

"Yeah Rachel don't you remember my NYADA audition?" Kurt said and she nodded because she did remember. "I took a risk… a big scary risk and it paid off," she nodded again.

"But," she bit her lip. "B-But what if I take this risk and it doesn't pay off… what if it blows up in my face?"

"It won't," Quinn promised. "But you always have _Don't Rain_ in your back pocket. If you panic at the last minute go with that," Rachel nodded and thought about it for a few moments before she looked up and locked eyes with Puck.

"Let's do this."

"Do what?" He asked worried but she was already on her feet and walking toward him.

"If I'm doing this song at my audition tomorrow I'm practicing tonight… as many times as it takes. She brought Noah up to the stage and talked to the DJ.

"Alright ladies and gentleman, we have a special treat for you tonight." The DJ's voice came over the sound system a few moments later. "A former NYADA student is about to have her very first Broadway audition tomorrow and she wants to practice on us… would that be good?" The loud eruption of applause told Rachel all she needed to know.

Even if most of it came from her friends.

She looked at Noah in panic.

"I thought you were going to sing it first," she said to him and he shook his head no.

"No babe… you know how to follow tempo and you know the words right?" She nodded once. "You got this then," he handed her the mic and he put his guitar around his shoulder and sat on a stool.

As the music started she felt panic spread through her again but then she remembered that this was just a performance for her peers and other Broadway hopefuls and she could practice well into the night if need be.

And that was exactly what happened hours later when they all took the party to Noah's soon to be night club and they practiced over and over.

"Noah do you have this recorded anywhere?" She wondered as she thought about how she would need the musical accompaniment at her audition.

"No," he shook his head. "Shit babe… I didn't think of that. Dammit!" He shouted and Sawyer got to her feet.

"It's cool," she said. "I have music recording equipment on my computer. We can record Noah playing the music. And an hour later they had a very rough but definitely workable instrumental version of the song.

"Sing it again Rach," Brody asked and she looked at him.

"Really you're not sick of it yet?" He shook his head no.

"I am," Santana sneered but the smile told them all she was merely kidding.

"Well no one said you had to stay," Quinn glared at her friend who promptly shot her the middle finger.

"One more time babe," Puck said and patted Rachel's shoulder. She nodded and grabbed the mic from him. "Everything's waiting for you," he continued with a wink and she grinned. As Noah started to play the song she could feel that this was going to be the right song for her to sing.

She didn't know how she knew it.

But she knew it.

_If you've got love in your sights  
Watch out, love bites_

_When you make love, do you look in the mirror?_  
_Who do you think of, does he look like me?_  
_Do you tell lies and say that it's forever?_  
_Do you think twice, or just touch 'n' see?_  
_Ooh babe ooh yeah_

Quinn watched in awe as her girl lit up that makeshift stage, just like she did earlier that night at _Callbacks_, and just like she knew she would the following day at the audition.

And the next day; as she watched along with Santana, Brittany, Puck, Kurt, and Tina she knew that Rachel was going to get this role.

Meanwhile on stage Rachel sang the song that she had song over and over and over again the night before… and she knew she was killing it.

She knew she was going to win this role.

She could feel it.

Everything was waiting for her.

And she couldn't wait to grab it.

_When you're alone, do you let go?  
Are you wild 'n' willin' or is it just for show?  
Ooh c'mon _

_I don't wanna touch you too much baby  
'Cos making love to you might drive me crazy  
I know you think that love is the way you make it  
So I don't wanna be there when you decide to break it  
No! _

_Love bites, love bleeds  
It's bringin' me to my knees_

But then the producer lifted his hand to stop her before she had even gotten to the second verse and panic swept through her.

"That's enough Miss Berry," the man said and she smiled painfully and nodded once. She was freaking out. "Thank you and we will be in touch," he dismissed her and she practically ran off the stage in tears.

She blew it.

She had been so confident and now it was just over.

Quinn found her backstage; a few moments later in tears. She immediately hugged her tight.

"It's over Quinn," she said through said tears.

"Not necessarily baby… they could've stopped you because they already knew you were the one." Rachel snorted and pulled out of the hug.

"Do you really believe that?" She asked with nothing but failure in her tone and disbelief on her face.

It broke Quinn's heart.

Rachel had been so confident the night before. They all had and now it was over.

"I do," Quinn told her. And she did believe it. "Now I just need you to believe. You won't know how it went until they call you so… don't panic until then."

"They didn't even let me finish."

"They generally never do," Puck's sad voice sounded behind them and they both turned to look at him. He could see on Rachel's face that she wasn't angry with him for the song choice; just that she was sad, and worried, and disappointed.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"They generally never do let someone sing the whole song," he said and met Rachel's eyes. "And Rachel knows this… she's just panicking." Quinn eyes darted from Puck's worried ones to Rachel's sad ones.

"Is that true Rachel?"

"Yes," she said after a few moments. "But they don't usually stop them that early," she motioned to the stage where her performance just happened. "Right Noah?" She didn't know how and why he knew so much about Broadway but he did.

"Yes… that's true, but it's not necessarily a bad thing," again Rachel scoffed.

"That's what I said," Quinn told him.

"C'mon babe," Puck draped his arm over her shoulder. Let's go to the _Hideaway _and you can pound your frustrations out on that wall we need to knock down… what do you say?" She smiled at him. "It'll get your mind off of it for a few hours at least."

"That sounds like a good idea," Quinn agreed. "What do you say?" Rachel didn't say anything she just nodded. Puck draped his other arm over Quinn's shoulder and the three of them walked toward the exit.

"Noah," Rachel's quiet voice said.

"Yeah."

"So how do _you_ know so much about Broadway?" She asked and he merely laughed, never once answering the question.

_They didn't need to know_- he told himself.

But many hours and many, many drinks later he did tell them about his secret passion for Broadway and Santana didn't stop laughing at him all night.

* * *

A few days later; Rachel was pounding the hell out of the wall with a sledgehammer and Quinn was watching with a dazed look in her eye. Santana sat next to her and took in the sights before her. If she admitted it to herself Rachel did look hot with a tank top and jeans on but she was pretty sure it was the hard hat on her head and the tool belt around her waist that made her look unbearably hot.

_Not that she'd ever say that out loud._

And she was also pretty sure it was the reason for the stupid look Quinn was wearing right now.

"You okay Q?" And Quinn finally pulled her eyes off of Rachel and looked at her best friend. "I mean do you need a moment… you look a bit like a sixteen year old boy right now." Quinn laughed.

"Do you blame me?" She motioned to Rachel who was struggling to even lift the sledgehammer never mind break the wall with it but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that it was making her feel better.

"That's gross Q," Santana said pretending she didn't think Rachel looked every bit as hot as Quinn did. Quinn just laughed; Santana was so transparent sometimes. "So the ring shopping…" she began and waited.

"Yeah we're going to have to try that again in a few days if you don't mind." Santana shook her head to show Quinn she didn't mind at all. "It's just I didn't know Rachel had gotten the audition at the time I asked and if this doesn't go the way we hope she's going to be a mess for a while." Santana nodded knowingly.

"It's going to go the way she wants… think positively."

"Thanks San," Quinn said with a smile. Santana was always so difficult about things- especially things involving Rachel- but she was always there for them. And she was always such an amazing best friend. "You're the best friend ever," Santana rolled her eyes.

"Oh fuck off," She pushed her lightly. "Now go over there, rub on Berry, and make her feel better before she knocks herself out with that sledgehammer." Quinn laughed but hopped off her chair and walked toward Rachel; though she could still hear Santana. "I mean seriously the thing is practically bigger than her," Quinn chuckled internally and walked closer to her girl.

Rachel could see her coming so she lowered the sledgehammer and rested her head against the wall that had barely any damage; even though she had been at it for over an hour. She smiled when she felt Quinn's arms circle around her waist and hold her close.

"Hey babe," Quinn whispered and pressed sweet kisses to Rachel's sweaty shoulder.

"Hey… Quinn," she tried to wiggle out of the kisses. "I'm all gross."

"You are not gross."

"I mean I'm all sweaty."

"Mm… I know," she teased and it caused Rachel to giggle; which had been Quinn's intent.

"I know what you're doing and I'm fine Quinn. You don't need to worry about me right now."

"Don't I?" Quinn questioned and the doubt in her voice had Rachel trying to turn in her arms. She loosened her grip so that the girl could turn and look at her.

"You don't…not this time, I promise. If I don't get it, then I don't get it. There will be another audition."

"Are you sure Rach, because you were pretty upset before and-"

"And I'll be upset after every audition I don't get but I know I have you," Quinn nodded. "And I have these guys," she pointed to all of their friends who were there for the sole reason to make her feel better. "And I have my talent," Quinn nodded again. "And I know that everything's waiting for me… and I know all that… because you tell me that all the time, in some way or another."

"I love you Rachel."

"And I love you. So from now on don't worry about me if I ever don't get a role… because I know without a shadow of a doubt that I'll get the next one… or the one after that."

"You will," Quinn agreed and they kissed again. Their kiss got interrupted when Rachel's phone rang. Everyone looked over at them when Rachel pulled it out of her pocket and then looked at Quinn with panic in her eyes.

"It's them."

"Answer it… either way you'll know," Quinn said simply with a shrug and Rachel knew she was right.

_She was always right_.

Rachel stepped out of her grasp and took a few steps away. Quinn watched with bated breath as she answered the call.

"Hello," it was quiet for a few moments. "Yes sir." Another few agonizingly long moments. "I understand… and thank you sir." Rachel ended the call and everyone in the room prepared themselves.

They prepared themselves for yelling, and screaming, and tears.

No one was prepared for the elated squeal that Rachel let out when she faced them.

Well no one but Quinn.

"I GOT IT!" She screamed and tackled Quinn in hug that almost knocked Quinn on her ass but she managed to keep her feet firmly planted on the ground. The loud clapping and cheers from her friends provided an amazing soundtrack for the moment she had been waiting her whole life for while she stared into the eyes of the girl of her dreams. "I got it," she said much quieter and Quinn could see the tears in her eyes.

Happy tears of course.

"You got it… you are fucking amazing," Quinn told her but before anymore words could be said Rachel attacked her with a kiss. Quinn moaned into Rachel's mouth when she felt that tongue fill her mouth. "Mm."

"Take me to the bathroom Quinn," she husked into Quinn's ear after she pulled out of the kiss. "I want you to touch me," she growled and Quinn became lost in her. Her restraint snapped and she picked Rachel up into her arms. Rachel promptly wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist as her girl carried her into the bathroom.

Meanwhile everyone else stood in shock over what had just happened.

"So…" Kurt began.

"I guess we congratulate her later," Mike shrugged.

"Yeah," Tina agreed. A loud moan was heard and everyone felt awkward.

"Fucking hell!" Santana shouted- hopefully loud enough for them to hear. "Let's break some shit Puckerman because if I have to hear those two fucking one more FUCKING time!" Again hoping they hear her. "I'm going to poke out my own eardrums." Puck laughed and handed her the sledgehammer that Rachel had been using.

Or trying to.

"Do your worst, Satan." He told her and pointed to the wall. Then he watched as an evil smirk spread across her mouth and he suddenly felt bad for the wall.

Taking two steps back; he watched one of his oldest friends demolish a wall in the place that would be his own dream come true; while his two best friends celebrated Rachel's dream come true.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**The song Rachel sang for her audition was Love Bites by Def Leppard and the title of the chapter comes from the song Go Your Own Way by Fleetwood Mac/Glee Cast.**

**Up next is the final chapter of the story. It leads into the Somewhere in Between epilogue which will be repeated in the chapter but it'll still be long enough to be a chapter in itself. Stay tuned…**


	42. Ch 42: Wherever This Journey May Lead

**A/N: I would like to thank you all for taking another very long journey with me and these characters that I love so much. It means the world to me that you all have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story as well as SIB. This isn't the end. This is just the end for now. **

**Again I thank you all for the love and support. Without you all- especially on this particular story- this never would've gotten finished as there were more than a few times that I wanted to quit writing it. **

**Warning: Sexy times**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 42: Wherever This Journey May Lead**

"_I love you. I am who I am because of you. You are every reason, every hope, every dream _

_I've ever had, and no matter what happens to us in the future, every day we are together is _

_the greatest day of my life. I will always be yours."_

_-Nicholas Sparks; The Notebook_

_/_

Things had been crazy since Rachel had been cast in the role she was born to play. She was rehearsing non-stop; which was okay because Quinn was also very busy herself trying to get her pilot shopped around to different producers.

It was a few weeks after Rachel's news that Quinn had gotten a call from her manager telling her that one of the television companies was interested in meeting with her. She had then spent the following days in negotiations with the network. Once they worked out a deal and she sold them the rights they then turned around and asked her to audition for one of the lead roles.

Which she eagerly accepted.

She would've turned them down flat if the network had been Los Angeles based but luckily the network that was interested was out of New York.

She and Rachel had finally just gotten back on the same page; New York was her home now… and it would be for many years to come. But the studio was based out of New York so she didn't have to worry about it; and immediately agreed.

And ultimately won the role.

Which Rachel promptly congratulated her for.

Over and over and over again.

But with all of her work; and with Rachel's two-a-day rehearsals they had hardly seen each other. However, they were both finally confident enough to not let it cause any distance between them.

_Finally_.

Another thing her busy schedule had kept her from doing was buying Rachel the ring that she and Santana had planned to go shopping for; but had yet to do so.

Which led to her current mood as she paced the ground outside of the jewelry store while she waited for Santana to arrive

She was also very nervous.

Actually she was freaking the fuck out.

She was wringing her hands nervously as she waited for Santana to join her. She knew that Santana was busy but she just couldn't wait for her to get her ass over there already.

She was lost in these thoughts when she finally saw Santana getting out of a taxi that had just pulled up at the curb near where she was pacing.

"It's about fucking time Santana!" She screamed at her stunned friend and waited for Santana to scream back at her.

Since that was normally what happened.

So she was more than surprised when Santana just smiled at her- well actually it was more of a smirk.

"What?" She asked cautiously because Santana hadn't said anything she was just staring at her with that crazy look in her eye.

"You're nervous," Santana teased and Quinn rolled her eyes. Of course she was nervous this was big fucking step.

And though she had no doubts about wanting to spend the rest of her life with Rachel.

This was still a huge- and incredibly scary- step.

"Of course I'm nervous… I mean what if she says no, or I get the wrong one, what if Rachel thinks it's too ugly, or too soon, or too grand of a gesture or…" she trailed off because Santana was laughing at her. "W-What's funny?"

"First of all Rachel is never going to say no," Santana told her once she stopped laughing at her suddenly neurotic best friend. "You won't get the wrong one… I mean you could get her a plastic ring from a gumball machine and she would think it's the greatest thing since Barbra Streisand's greatest hits," Quinn laughed at that and could feel some of the tension leaving her. "And seriously Quinn… Rachel Berry thinking anything is too grand of a gesture is just stupid… that girl thrives on big, romantic and incredibly cheesy gestures. So I think you're good."

"You're right."

"Naturally," Santana said arrogantly and Quinn rolled her eyes. Santana looped her arm through Quinn's and they walked into the store.

They were looking at the rings for a few moments when a man behind the counter approached them.

"Can I help you ladies with something?" He asked and Quinn looked up and met his eyes.

"Yeah… I-I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend," Quinn stammered as she pushed her nerves aside. The man smiled and looked over at Santana.

"Okay," he said with a knowing grin. "And is this lucky lady you're girlfriend?" He wondered and when Santana barked laughter in his face he flushed with embarrassment. Quinn tried but she couldn't help but laugh too. She felt bad for the obviously embarrassed man but she couldn't help herself.

Laughing was also helping her fight the nerves.

"I-I-I'm sorry," he stuttered and Quinn waved him off.

"It's okay," she said with a chuckle and Santana was still laughing.

"No, actually that's a pretty gross thought," Santana said and the man flushed again.

"Don't listen to her," Quinn tried to reassure him.

"Besides this bitch couldn't afford a ring for me," Santana continued and Quinn tried to get them back on point.

"No sir," she glared at Santana and the girl finally stopped laughing. "This is my best friend… my girlfriend is far nicer," he smiled. "And also cuter."

"Fuck you Fabray!" Santana shouted and all three of them relaxed and this time the man laughed.

"I'm sorry to have assumed… it's clear now that you two are more like sisters," he said and both girls nodded.

"Yeah I supposed that's true enough… but my girlfriend is wonderful, and perfect, and so gorgeous, and-"

"Calm your tits Q; the guy doesn't need to know about how hot the hobbit makes you," Quinn flushed in embarrassment. "He just needs to know Rachel's ring size and a little bit of her style."

"Yes that would be a good place to start," the man said trying to help Quinn's embarrassment the way she had done with his.

"Well Berry's style is a mixture of toddler and grandmother, and she's yappy and annoying-" Santana cut herself off when she was met with another of Quinn's bitch glares.

"Okay," the man clapped his hands together. "How about you tell me a little bit about your girlfriend… like… what is her name?"

"Rachel," Quinn said dreamily and Santana rolled her eyes.

"That's a lovely name," Quinn's smile widened. "And what does Rachel do?" He continued.

"She's about to star in her first role on Broadway," Quinn continued.

"Oh," the man seemed surprised and excited. "That's great… I just love Broadway," he gushed and again Santana rolled her eyes. "W-What show?"

"She's going to be playing Evita-" Quinn was cut off when the man gasped and put his hand to his chest. "Oh dear, I love that show. I cannot wait to see your girlfriend now," he was so excited that it calmed Quinn down but it also got Santana even more bored.

"Can we get on with this?" She asked rolling her hands and he snapped his eyes off of Quinn and onto Santana.

"Oh yes… of course," he and looked down at the cases. "Follow me ladies I think I know just the type of ring that you're looking for," he walked to the end of the counter and Quinn glared at Santana.

"What?"

"Be nice," she hissed as they walked toward the end of the counter as well.

"Nope that's your deal… I'm here to keep it real," she watched Quinn storm off; she smirked and then followed after her.

_Sometimes it was fun being Quinn Fabray's best friend._

Because she got to pick on her in ways that no one else could or would ever, get away with.

And as she watched Quinn search for rings for Rachel; she thought of Brittany and how awesome it would be to propose to her.

Then she quickly shook her head of those thoughts and curled her lip.

_Nope definitely not ready for that_- she thought as she moved over to help Quinn decide on the perfect ring for Rachel.

* * *

Rachel was nervous.

It was her final rehearsal and she would be making her Broadway debut the following day.

_Scratch that she wasn't nervous; she was terrified._

Every time she thought about it she got so worried; it made her feel like she was going to throw up. So instead she would shake the thoughts away and focus on something positive. She shook her head and reminded herself that even though it was scary it was also Broadway.

Her dream was about to become reality; the next day she would officially be Broadway star Rachel Berry.

With that she felt a giddy excitement overtake all of her worries and let those feeling engulf her. She rode that feeling throughout the rest of the day and when the director called the rehearsal to a close, and wished them all luck she knew she was ready.

She knew that this was the moment she had waited her whole life for.

As the theater emptied and she walked backstage she saw someone standing there. A very familiar, not always smile inducing, but still a very friendly face.

As she approached him she grinned and saw him match it with a grin of his own.

"Jealous?" She asked with a bit of teasing in her tone.

"A little," Jesse answered with a smirk. "But mostly proud." She couldn't fight the smile his words brought.

"What are you doing here?" She wondered. She didn't mean it any other way than out of curiosity.

"I just wanted to see you before…" he trailed off and shrugged. "Before tomorrow when your name is up in lights on Broadway," he smiled wide when she let out a giddy chuckle. "I wanted to tell you how proud and how honored I am to have known you, and have the pleasure of seeing your talent before the world at large gets to see it."

"Thank you Jesse," she told him with nothing but heartfelt sincerity.

"And I wanted you to know that I will be here tomorrow to see it happen," she nodded. "But I figured it was safer for me to say all these things now, rather than tomorrow… when Quinn is there," Rachel giggled. "And could kill me," he finished and she laughed harder.

"Well that is true," she bit her lip and then stepped closer to him. She placed both hands on his biceps and smiled up at him. "Thank you for coming here to wish me luck and for supporting me in the show. It means a lot," he nodded this time. "Now… hug me," she demanded and he pulled her into a hug knowing this was very likely the last time he'd ever get to be this close to her and he reveled in it.

The moment- however brief- was perfect and when Rachel pulled out of his arms he knew she had forgiven him for his past mistakes.

And that was all he wanted.

"Thanks again Jesse, but I have to go. Everyone is taking me out to dinner tonight and-" he cut her off with a knowing nod. He sucked in a breath as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye Jesse." And with that she was out of his arms and out of his life.

Probably for good.

But it was okay… their past had been fixed.

And their journey was meant to be different.

"Break a leg," he said quietly as she left him behind. She didn't respond but he knew she heard him.

And she did.

/

After a very nice dinner with their friends Rachel and Quinn went home; and after Rachel's strict nighttime ritual she cuddled into bed where Quinn was waiting for her with open arms.

As she settled into her familiar spot against Quinn's side she looked up at her face, and those bright hazel eyes were shining down on her.

"What?" Rachel asked shyly.

"I'm just… I'm just so proud of you," Quinn told her and Rachel's smile spread across her mouth.

"I'm proud of you too," Quinn rolled her eyes at those words and Rachel shook her head no. "Quinn… please don't make light of all that you have accomplished in such a short time… you're a star baby." Quinn smiled. "You're every bit as much of a star as I am."

"New York… lesbian… power couple," Quinn teased.

"Exactly," Rachel smiled before she pressed a sweet kiss to Quinn's lips; then settled back down beside her and cuddled close. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and pulled her tight against herself; while Rachel played with her fingers.

"Quinn," Rachel said quietly into the silence.

"Hm," Quinn hummed sleepily.

"You are home to me," she said and felt Quinn smile into her neck.

"You have always been home to me and wherever this journey may lead Rachel that will always be true." With that Rachel turned in her arms and kissed her deeply.

And they kissed for a while both knowing it wasn't leading anywhere.

Except home.

They fell asleep shortly after their make out session; and it was a restful sleep where dreams didn't matter because both of their biggest and brightest dreams were already coming true.

* * *

Rachel woke up with a start; she had been having an amazing dream and when she woke up she realized it wasn't a dream at all. Her eyes peered down her naked body to see the blonde head of her incredible girlfriend bobbing between her legs she could do nothing but moan.

Quinn giggled when she heard it and pulled her face away from Rachel's drenched center. Her eyes peered up to see Rachel biting on her lip and reaching for her head.

"N-N-No Quinn don't stop," she breathed out and cupped the back of her head; urging her to continue what she was doing. "O-Our parents will be here soon and I-I don't want to be all frustrated on this… the most important day of my life," she husked and Quinn was about to complete her task when she realized what Rachel had just said she pulled her head back again.

"Wait I thought the day you and I connected was the most important day of your life," she asked with her famous eyebrow arch.

"It was… it-it is," she bucked her hips trying to get closer to Quinn, but she merely backed away. "Fuck Quinn, you can't ask me important questions after waking me up with your tongue inside me," Quinn laughed. "Now continue what you were doing or I will do it myself." Quinn resisted the urge to tell her to do it; and watch Rachel fuck herself.

She would've loved that.

But she wanted to taste her more.

So she dove back in and wrapped her lips around Rachel's stiff clit and sucked hard. Rachel arched off the bed in a perfect bow shape and her toes curled.

"Fuck Quinn! You're so fucking good at this," she groaned and then growled when Quinn pulled back again. She was annoyed with her girlfriend and was about to push her off and fuck herself but when she looked down into those hazel eyes shining with love and her face covered in her own juices her anger went away and desire took over again.

"We've been fucking like bunnies for over seven years Rachel," she said. "Of course I'm good at it," Rachel gripped Quinn's hair in her hand and dug her nails into her scalp.

"Less talking… more licking babe," she panted while pushing Quinn's head again. Quinn smirked and wrapped her lips around that clit again; eliciting another moan but this time she slammed two fingers deep inside of her without warning and Rachel screamed in pleasure. Quinn began pumping harder and faster and deeper while continuing to batter that nub with her tongue.

Rachel was in a tailspin of emotion. She fucking loved this girl who was thoroughly fucking her and she couldn't imagine ever being happier than she was in this moment. And then her mind went blank as her orgasm crashed around her and lights and colors flashed behind her eyes.

"Fuck Quinn!" She screamed as Quinn pushed her over the edge and as she heard Quinn screaming as well she knew that she was right there with her; it wasn't until after; Rachel found out that Quinn was fucking herself at the same time.

As her breathing slowed she opened her eyes to see Quinn take her fingers out of her and lick them clean; she moaned at that but she moaned even louder when she saw Quinn pull the fingers of her other hand out of herself and offer them to Rachel; and she didn't hesitate to suck them into her mouth and moan for a third time.

Quinn collapsed beside her and looked over at Rachel's still heaving chest.

"Your Broadway debut is tonight baby," she said and saw a smile spread across that amazing mouth and then Rachel's eyes landed on hers.

"I know," she squealed. "I'm nervous."

"You will do fine… you will shine like the star you have always been," Quinn told her and then felt Rachel yank her arm until she was hovering over her again.

"It's been one hell of a journey, hasn't it Quinn?"

"It sure has… and being on this journey with you is the greatest gift ever," Rachel smiled her Quinn smile. Quinn always had been good with words; and as she stared at the girl who knew exactly how to take care of her and always had she felt her heart fluttering the same way it did that day back when she was fifteen years old.

It was definitely one hell of a journey with this girl.

"Quinn your complete and total belief in me and the support you never fail to provide is why I strive to never give up," Quinn nodded. "And why even when I think I'm not good enough I still believe it because I have you telling me… you and your belief in me is the biggest strength I have… and it's also one hell of a turn on," Quinn giggled and arched her eyebrow.

"Oh and here I thought it was my fantastic ass."

"And then you ruin it," Rachel said pushing her arm but Quinn didn't move away instead she pressed herself closer and slammed her hips into Rachel's.

"Mm… fuck," she hummed and then her lips were covered, and Quinn's tongue was in her mouth kissing her the way the only Quinn has ever and would ever kiss her and she got wet all over again. She knew Quinn felt the same way when she pulled back and stared into her eyes. Rachel could see the passion in those darkened eyes.

"Want to go again?" Quinn asked.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Quinn laughed and began kissing her way down Rachel's body and Rachel watched her go and when that head was once again bobbing between her legs she could only fall back to the bed and let Quinn take her places that only Quinn knew how.

There was no greater journey than the one she found in Quinn's arms.

* * *

Several hours and several orgasms later, Rachel was getting dressed and someone was banging on the door of their small but completely perfect apartment.

Quinn was rushing to the door and the incessant banging.

"Fuck off! Keep your shirt on I'm coming," she shouted before opening it to see Rachel's dads; and Leroy was glaring at her in that terrifying way that still managed to scare the shit out of her.

"Sh-Shit sorry dad… I-I thought you were Santana," she said and he chuckled. "She always bangs on the door like that," she was in his arms being hugged tight before the words were even out of her mouth. She hugged him right back.

"How are you baby girl?" He asked as he walked in and Hiram followed she kissed and hugged him too; before closing the door and facing them.

"I'm wonderful," she answered as a squealing Rachel came running out of the bedroom and threw herself at Leroy who caught her easily.

"I missed you Daddy!" She shouted.

"I missed you too sweetie," he kissed her cheek and lowered her. She then threw herself at Hiram.

"I missed you Dad," she hugged him and he nearly crushed her in a bear hug.

"I missed you too Rachel," he said pulling out of the hug and cupped her cheek. "You are not allowed to wait so long in between visits again do you hear me young lady?"

"I hear you dad," they were chatting idly and catching up when another loud bang was heard at the door and repeated over and over again.

"Open the fucking door Q; I don't have all day," Santana screamed and Quinn looked at Leroy with her eyebrow arched.

"See?" He nodded.

"And you two better not be fucking or-" her words died in her throat when the door swung open to see Rachel's dads standing there. "Oh hi Mr. Berrys," she blushed bright and hung her head.

"Glad to see that your potty mouth has only gotten worse with age," he told her before he pulled her into a hug. Brittany followed also hugging both men.

"How are you guys? What have you been up to?" Hiram asked and Santana smirked.

"Well I don't mean to brag but my professional dancer girlfriend works for Parsons Dance Company," of course the Berrys knew this already but they liked the smile Santana wore whenever she talked about Brittany. "…And I am working my way through a graduate's degree at NYU," she smiled warmly. "I've got a manager but I still haven't gotten a record deal," she said sadly and Leroy patted her arm.

"I have no doubts that you will; it's just a matter of time."

"That's what I tell her," Brittany said. "And until then she works at Starbucks and always brings me yummy sweets that make me work out way more often than I normally have to," Leroy saw the mirth in Santana's eyes and she shrugged.

"What can I say I like watching her work out," she admitted.

"Mm, me too… I have always love watching Rachel workout," Quinn hummed.

"Um, TMI Quinn," Hiram told her and watched her blush, Rachel just laughed and when all eyes landed on her she merely shrugged.

"What? Some things never change."

A few minutes later there was another knock heard on the door and when Rachel opened it she saw her two best gays standing before her looking as dapper as ever. She squealed and pulled Kurt into a hug.

After making the rounds Leroy looked the two boys over.

"So what have you two been up too?"

"I'm still in my final year of Tisch," Blaine said and looked at Kurt.

"And I am currently working in an off Broadway performance of Streetcar where I am breaking stereotypes by playing Stanley," he saw Quinn smiling at him and remembered that day that he thought he would never get a role like that but he proved everyone wrong.

"That is wonderful boys," Hiram said. The door was still open when there was a quiet knock heard and they saw Tina and Mike standing there.

"Tina," Rachel yelled and hugged the girl tight.

"Rachel you saw me yesterday," Tina told her.

"So that doesn't mean I miss you any less," Tina laughed at her crazy friend.

"So what is going on with the two of you?" Hiram wondered and Mike smiled.

"Well you're all the first to hear this other than Tina and my parents but I have just been cast in an off Broadway production of Billy Elliot," he said and again Rachel squealed and hugged him, Quinn was right behind her. "It's just a small dancing part… but it's something." He shrugged.

"I'm so proud of you Mike," she said and he nodded.

"Thanks," he told her. And then everyone congratulated him.

"And what about you Tina?" Leroy asked and she smiled shyly.

"I-I'm in my final year at NYADA," she replied and Rachel looked at her daddy.

"And in a year or two she'll be on Broadway with me… mark my words," Rachel said proudly and Tina laughed.

"I wish."

"Trust me… I'm never wrong."

"Oh please Berry you are so full of shit… you're wrong all the time," Santana said. "You were wrong last week when you were arguing with me about that stupid ass musical that you made me watch… and musicals are your thing."

"Shut it Satan, no one asked you," Rachel retorted and the room was filled with laughs as the two girls argued. Tina looked at Quinn.

"Some things really never change," she said and Quinn could only nod.

/

Rachel was in the kitchen making coffee for everyone when Quinn came up behind her wrapped her arms around her waist. Rachel leaned into her touch and arched her neck for the kisses that Quinn was leaving down her neck.

"I love you Rachel," she whispered.

"Well I should hope so… or I have been wasting the last eight years," she said and Quinn giggled into her neck. "I love you too," there was another knock heard and Quinn was about to pull away but Rachel held her in place. "Someone will get it," she hummed and Quinn went back to kissing her neck.

"Quinn," Santana's voice sounded from the other room. "There is someone here to see you," Quinn pulled off of Rachel's neck and walked into the other room. As soon as she got there her face brightened.

"Mama Quinn!" Seven year old Beth shouted and ran into Quinn's waiting arms. As soon as Rachel heard her voice she ran out to see her and Beth's expression changed when she saw Rachel.

"Rachel!" She screamed and ran over to her. Rachel scooped her up in her arms and kissed her all over her face. When her eyes met Shelby's she smiled and put Beth down. Beth instantly ran back to Quinn.

"Mama Quinn, can you please show me how to do my make up so I can look as pretty as you?"

"You already do look as pretty as me… prettier actually."

"No way… you're like the prettiest girl ever," Quinn smiled at her baby and remembered that Rachel had once told her the very same thing. "You're like a princess." Quinn kissed her forehead.

"You're the princess," she said and Quinn hugged her.

Rachel walked over to Shelby and hugged her.

"Congratulations Rachel I am so proud of you," Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Thanks mom," she replied and hugged her again.

"Alright enough of this sap fest, Santana called. "When are the rest of the glee nerds getting here?" Rachel crossed her arms and arched her eyebrows.

"Why, do you miss them Satan?" She asked and Santana scoffed.

"No," she responded but she knew that everyone in the room knew that she was lying.

"I think the rest of them are meeting us at the theater… including my mom and Richard," Quinn said and Santana nodded. Again there was a knock on the door and this time it was Rachel who answered it… and then she gasped.

She gasped because standing before her in full uniform was Finn Hudson.

"Long time no see Rach," he said with his signature dopey grin. She squealed and pulled him into a hug. He hugged her tight and smiled into her shoulder.

"I'm so glad you made it," she told him and he lifted her off the ground.

"Unhand my girlfriend Hudson," Quinn's voice had him nearly dropping Rachel and he looked at her with fear in his eyes but that changed into a grin when she pulled him into a hug.

"You clean up good Finn," she wiped some of the lint off of his shoulder.

"Thanks and you look just as gorgeous as ever Quinn," she smiled at him and pulled him inside.

"Thank you Finn; and I must admit that I'm surprised to see you here… I thought you weren't going to be able to make it."

"I didn't think I would either, but they granted me forty eight hours leave and here I am," he looked at Rachel. "There was no way I was going to miss this," he said to her and she squealed again.

"Well we will have to make the most of these forty eight hours won't we?"

"We will," he agreed.

* * *

Later, as they were all getting out of taxi's at the theater and every single one of them gasped when they looked at the marquee and saw what they all knew they would one day see.

Rachel Berry's name up in lights.

"Now I know that isn't Rachel Berry; Broadway star just hanging out with regular people?" Mercedes voice chimed behind them and they all turned to face her.

"Mercedes," Rachel shouted and pulled her into a tight hug. Sam was with her and was helping Artie out of the cab and into his wheelchair. "You guys all made it," she shouted.

"We wouldn't miss it Rachel," Artie said.

"No way," Sam told her. She hugged them both and then looked over all of their faces.

"So what have you guys been up to?"

"Well I'm about to graduate from USC with a film degree," Artie said and Quinn arched her eyebrow at him.

"Oh really?" She said and he looked nervous.

"What?" He asked her. "You knew this already Quinn."

"Yeah I know I just… you and I should talk later," he nodded and still looked at bit nervous.

"And I have a band in L.A.," Sam said. "We're nothing special yet so until then I work construction."

"And he helps me pay the bills," Mercedes said confirming that they had finally worked out and were happy together. Sam draped his arm around her neck and Rachel was smiling at them.

"Which isn't too hard," Sam said with a grin. "Because my baby has a record deal."

"Still as a backup singer Sam," she said.

"Semantics babe," he told her and kissed her cheek. "It's just a matter of time," everyone stared at how adorable they still were together.

"Is that my future daughter-in-law I see?" Judy's voice sounded from behind them and Rachel squealed and jumped into her arms while Quinn hugged Richard.

"How are you Quinn?" He asked.

"I'm wonderful Richard," she answered. "How are you?"

"I'm married to the greatest woman alive, how do you think I am?" He told her and she hugged him tighter and thanked god that her mom found this man.

As Quinn and Rachel were catching up with her parents and everyone else was catching up with each other. A familiar voice was heard that had them all looking in the direction it was coming from.

"Yeah you all know you can't have a party without the Puckasaurus," he said and Rachel was the first to jump on him. Quinn followed and the rest of the glee club sat back and looked at the woman that was on his arm, his girlfriend Sawyer.

They had met a few times but her similarities to Quinn and Rachel still shocked them sometimes, Mercedes scoffed.

"Oh hell to the no! I still can't believe Puck found himself a cross between Rachel and Quinn… with a dash of Santana."

"You guys remember Sawyer right?" Rachel wondered.

"Quinn's roommate at Yale," Artie said.

"Who is a cross between you and Quinn," Sam continued.

"And has Santana's attitude," Mercedes finished.

"Yup, that's me," Sawyer said to them. "It's great to see you all again."

"Oh fuck off! Stop talking… it's like listening to Berry talk and it makes Snix come out," Santana teased her for the hell of it.

"Hello to you too Santana, " Sawyer asked and Santana smiled and hugged her. As the two girls talked; Rachel looked at her watch.

"Okay guys I um, have to go… we'll catch up later," she smiled but just as they were about to leave they heard a squeal and turned to see Sugar getting out of a cab.

"Hey everyone," she yelled and Rachel smiled at her; then she gasped.

She gasped because getting out of the cab behind her was Brody.

"No fucking way!" Quinn said and Rachel's eyes locked on his.

"D-Do you know each other?"

He seemed confused as he walked over to Quinn and Rachel, while Sugar was talking with Brittany.

"No we were fighting over a cab," he said stepping closer to Rachel. "Then we realized that we were both coming here and decided to split it." He watched as Rachel's eyes darted back and forth between him and Sugar. "W-Why should I be worried… because we did sort of hit it off and-"

"Hit it off how?" Rachel cut him off and he smiled.

"Well," he started with a smirk and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Ugh gross," she said and he looked back at Sugar.

"W-What is she not…" he trailed off.

"N-No she's lovely… it's just- well she's just Sugar and-"

"And?" He cut her off this time.

"It's too long of a story to tell you now, I gotta go." She covered his hand with hers. "We'll talk later and thanks for coming," he smiled. "And please keep it in your pants until we talk." She said but his eyes were already locked on Sugar's and she rolled her eyes again. He walked away and when she looked at Quinn she could see her laughing.

"Whatever makes him happy right?"

"Even if it's Sugar?" Quinn curled her lip.

"C'mon Quinn she's not that bad," Rachel tugged her hand.

"This from the girl who wanted to kill Sugar numerous times," Quinn retorted and Rachel led her over to the stage door.

"That was only because she was hitting on you… and I love Brody but I'd much rather have her all over my friend then all over my girl." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"She's no threat… she never was."

"I know that," Rachel faced her. "But I still don't like it," Rachel pouted and Quinn captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

"I love you Rachel Berry," she whispered and then kissed her deeply. When she pulled away she saw stars in her baby's eyes. "Go out there in shine in the role you were born to play," Rachel kissed her again leaving Quinn breathless. After regaining her composure she looked deep into those chocolate eyes and grinned. "Break a leg and I'll be the one clapping the loudest," Rachel chuckled.

"I do not doubt that," she said and cupped Quinn's cheek. "I love you too baby," and they kissed once more before Rachel went through the door to her future. Quinn made her way back to her big, and insanely odd family and they all went inside and took their seats.

Once Rachel was done in hair and makeup and it was just about show time. She was standing in the wings, looking out at the stage, and she took a deep breath.

"Time to shine," she whispered to herself and as she took the stage she found those hazel eyes in the audience and knew she was going to shine… and she was going to do it for her.

This was it… this was what she had waited a lifetime for.

The journey to her dream come true.

And in those hazel eyes she saw a wonderful journey that they had already been on and the incredible journey that still awaited them.

Because Broadway may have been her goal, and it was happening.

But Quinn was her dream come true.

* * *

Once the show was over and the theater was empty; Rachel's friends and family were still waiting in their seats for Rachel to join them. They were going to spend the night reconnecting… a glee reunion of sorts and they were all looking forward to it.

Quinn was talking to the manager of the theater and getting permission for them to wait for Rachel when she came back to the group it was Artie that spoke.

"Yo' how did you get the kind of pull that allows us to just hang here?"

"I um… I may have a few connections." She answered and Artie smiled.

"Yeah… you never told us what you have been doing since college." She looked to the floor. "C'mon give it up Quinn… what you been doing?" He asked and was truly curious.

"Well," she blushed. "I have had a few guest starring roles on several different television shows and also I wrote, produced, and starred in a documentary style film that is in post-production right now."

"Impressive," Mercedes said with a grin.

"There's more," Santana said with a huge grin on her face. "Tell them Quinn."

"I also just got a leading role in a new television pilot," she said with a blush across her cheeks. This time Sam spoke.

"And what is this role?"

"It's a pregnant and repressed lesbian cheerleader," she said and everyone giggled thinking she was joking. "Think I can handle it?" After a few more giggles they realized she was serious.

"How in the hell did you managed to get a role that was pretty much your story? Finn asked.

"Because I wrote it," she admitted and Artie scoffed.

"Seriously?" He asked, she nodded, and then everyone cheered. "That's fucking awesome Quinn," he said. She nodded again and smiled.

"Yeah I um… sold the rights for the pilot and the studio asked if I would be interested in reading for the part because I still look young enough to play high school. Once they had everything prepared I came in and read for it and got the job." Everyone cheered again and that was when Rachel came out.

"Hey shouldn't I be the one getting the applause," she said with a smile.

"You did," Santana told her. "You got a fucking standing O… stop being greedy dwarf." Rachel smiled and walked toward them.

"Are you guys ready for dinner… we have reservations?"

"Wait," Quinn said. "I have something to say first and I want our entire family to hear it."

"Okay," Rachel said with a slight nod. "What's up?" Quinn walked over to her and kissed her nose.

"I'm so proud of you Rachel," she husked and Rachel grinned like a fool. "You were brilliant out there and I want you to come with me," she took Rachel's hand and led her onto the stage. Once they were right in the center Quinn looked deep into Rachel's eyes and her palms were sweating. She cupped Rachel's cheek, kissed her quickly, and took a deep breath.

"Rachel we have been in love since we were 15 years old, we have dated since we were sophomores in high school. It hasn't always been the best times but through it all I knew I was loved by you, no conditions and I hope I relayed that feeling to you as well." Rachel nodded and then when Quinn got down on one knee, and pulled out a huge ring; Rachel gasped.

"We made it through a teen pregnancy, lies, fake boyfriends, an emotional breakdown, coming out, stupid Finn Hudson," Rachel chuckled and they heard him scoff.

"We made it through winning nationals, graduation, leaving our homes and each other, four years of long distance but through it all I knew I had your heart. It wasn't always easy Rachel but it was always, _always_ worth it… I love you now more than I ever have before and I loved you before I even know what true love meant." Rachel nodded as tears fell from her face. "Our love has been perfect, and beautiful and messy. We are a mess Rach, but we are a beautiful mess… you always meet me halfway and somewhere in between it all I found my soul mate. Rachel Berry will you marry me?"

Rachel let out a shaky breath.

"Yes."

"Yes?" Quinn's voice wavered as tears fell from her own eyes.

"Yes," Rachel repeated and practically pulled Quinn off of her knee and connected their lips, and as her tongue pushed into Quinn's mouth she vaguely heard the sound of her friends and family applauding.

But she really only the heard the sound of Quinn's heartbeat and how it was in perfect tune with her own. When she pulled off of those lips and looked deep into those eyes.

She fell in love all over again.

For the millionth time on this journey with Quinn.

And then Quinn kissed her again and just like always… it was those kisses, and those eyes, and those arms that brought her home.

As the kiss continued; the cheers and wolf whistles became louder and more defined. As Rachel slipped out of her Quinn Fabray induced haze she felt Quinn's lips leave hers and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," Quinn whispered shyly and pressed her forehead against Rachel's while their friends continued to celebrate them.

"Hey."

"So you're going to be my wife," Quinn said more than asked and felt Rachel nod against her. She pressed a sweet kiss to Quinn's forehead before pulling back to meet her eyes.

"Rachel Berry-Fabray," she said and Quinn's smile widened. "Just like you wanted… since we were kids," Quinn nodded again.

"All part of my master plan," Quinn said before Rachel's lips covered hers and this time the sound of their friends was no longer cheerful… it was replaced with grumbling.

"Quit fucking making out so we can go celebrate," Santana yelled and Rachel laughed into the kiss; but as she broke the kiss she didn't move more than an inch away.

"Always?"

"Always," Quinn repeated. "You are home to me Rachel… now let's go and start a new beginning of another life."

"Same life," Rachel corrected. "But definitely a new beginning," Quinn kissed her one last time before they turned to their friends.

"About fucking time!" Santana shouted again as Brittany grabbed her hand and they all filed out of the theater. Rachel looped her arm through Quinn's and rested her head against the strong shoulder of her amazing girlfriend.

_Fiancée._

_Future wife._

_Mother of her kids._

_The possibilities were endless._

Quinn was right… they always did meet halfway, and somewhere in between the big moments in life she found the one person who was home.

And as one journey ended, another began and wherever this journey would take them Rachel knew it would be filled with the best moments…

The small moments.

* * *

**The title of the chapter comes from the song I Will Always Be There For You by Jessica Andrews.**

**This is the end but there will be an epilogue and I promise there will be another sequel that will cover the next five years of their lives. I hope you join me on that journey as well. Stay tuned…**


	43. Epilogue: The Song Remains Unchanged

**A/N: Here it is; the end of this story. It has been an amazing journey with you all; a sometimes tumultuous journey but an amazing one none-the less. I can't thank you all enough for the favorites, follows, and reviews. Each and every one of them mean something special to me and I thank you for taking the time to read my words.**

**On a personal note; I just got added to the Q&R panel at Faberrycon West as a featured author and if you'd like to see me stutter my way through whatever questions get thrown at me please consider getting a supporting membership to support the con; we need all the help we can get. Just go to and on the West tab there is a drop down menu; where you will see the registration for supporting page. Thank you all in advance if you buy one and even if you can't thanks for reading this author's note.**

**Enjoy the end of Meet Me Halfway; it's been a pleasure!**

**Warning: Sexy times.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Epilogue: The Song Remains Unchanged**

"_Here's to all the places we went. And all the places we'll go. And here's to me, whispering again and again and again and again: I love you."_

_-John Green; An Abundance of Katherines_

_/_

**5 YEARS LATER**

Quinn's eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

She knew this feeling.

This was one of her favorite feelings in the world and when her eyes peered down at the head of brown hair bobbing between her legs she couldn't help but get lost in the amazing feeling and she let it engulf her. It only lasted a moment though because suddenly Rachel's mouth was no longer on her.

She opened her eyes to see her wife's mischievous brown eyes looking at her and an equally mischievous smirk on her mouth. She then let her eyes trail down Rachel's body and they took in all of her beautiful skin and her very pregnant belly.

"Why'd you stop?" Quinn whined.

"Because I'm a tease."

"You sure are," Quinn whined again while Rachel giggled at her wife's current frustrations.

"Tonight is a big moment in my life Quinn," Rachel told her.

"I know… and I was about to have a big moment too, until you stopped," she grumbled and again Rachel laughed.

"Yeah well isn't it supposed to be about the teasing?"

"Rachel!" Quinn whined for a third time and Rachel settled herself back between Quinn's legs.

_Teasing Quinn was fun._

_But tasting Quinn was better._

Just as her lips were about to touch her, another thought occurred to Rachel and she pulled back again.

"What if I go into labor tonight?" Quinn's fists slammed into the bed with a thump and she growled.

"Can we not talk about _this_ NOW?"

"Quinn!" This time it was Rachel that whined. "This is the biggest moment of my Broadway career and I'll be dammed if this baby interrupts the show," Quinn laughed.

What else could she do?

She loved her wife but sometimes she was crazy.

"You're not going into labor tonight."

"How do you know?"

"Because there is no way Rachel Barbra Berry's daughter is going to arrive late to an event," Rachel chuckled. "Especially a Broadway related event." Rachel was full on laughing at that. "Now can you please continue what you were doing?" Rachel nodded and just as her lips were about to touch Quinn again; a loud squeal was heard.

"MAMA! MOMMY!" Rachel lifted her head at the sound and Quinn threw her head against the pillow with a huff.

"Fucking hell!" Quinn shouted as her frustrations boiled over the top.

"Quinn!" Rachel reprimanded with a light slap to her exposed thigh. "That is our very young and very impressionable son out there," Quinn rolled her eyes as Rachel sat up and dangled her legs off of the bed.

"Yes honey," she called through the door to her two year old son Noah.

"Pwease I watch toons?" He shouted back.

"Yes baby, mommy will be right out to help you, okay?"

"Kay," he shouted and they heard his feet patter away. Rachel looked back over at Quinn with a look of sheer guilt on her face. If she hadn't have teased her, Quinn would've already been satisfied; instead of frustrated.

"Why'd we want kids?" Quinn asked through her gritted teeth but Rachel knew she wasn't serious and she just shrugged.

"I believe it was your idea," Quinn nodded at her answer because it was very true. Rachel got to her feet but leaned over and kissed Quinn. "I'll go take care of him and you-"

"Will be taking a shower," Quinn cut her off. "A very, very cold shower," Rachel pouted.

"Okay babe and I'm sorry for teasing."

"Mm hmm."

"I'll make it up to you later after we drop Noah off with Santana and Brittany."

"Rach, we can't… there won't be enough time."

"There is always time Quinn… like on the elevator, or the taxi, or…" she trailed off and leaned in closer once more.

"MOMMY!" Noah yelled again just as their lips were about to touch.

"Coming!" Rachel yelled.

"I fucking wish," Quinn said quietly and was met with a glare from her wife. "Shower," Quinn mumbled and got out of bed. As she walked by Rachel she felt Rachel's hand lightly slap her ass. This time it was her that shot Rachel a glare. "Not helping," she reprimanded and Rachel merely shrugged.

Once Quinn disappeared into their adjoining bathroom; Rachel adjusted her clothes and went into the living room to help her baby boy.

* * *

Quinn pushed Rachel into the stall of the bathroom.

Having sex in the bathroom had always been one of their things; but having sex in the bathroom at the Tony Awards may have been an amazing fantasy but Quinn knew Rachel's category was going to be announced very soon and that there wasn't enough time… for sex.

But other things…

_Well they'd always have time for that._

When Quinn pulled her lips off of Rachel's and started to kiss down the side of her neck; Rachel groaned as her body hummed with wanton desire.

"Q-Quinn… oh, we um… I-I thought I was supposed to be making it up to you for what happened this morning?"

"Mm… that's later; but now I want…" she trailed off as her lips went back to work on Rachel's neck and her fingertips trailed down the sides of Rachel's beautiful dress.

"Q-Quinn… oh fuck," she moaned when Quinn gently bit down on her neck- not enough to leave a mark- but enough to turn her the hell on. "Quinn we c-can't… there's no time." Quinn nodded against her skin.

"I know," she said and finally pulled off of that delicious neck; then she met Rachel's eyes. "I just," she shrugged and watched as Rachel's blown pupils went back to their normal size and she moved her hands over Rachel's pregnant belly. "I just… wanted to wish you luck."

And Rachel swooned.

"Okay... in that case… wish me some more," she curled her arms around Quinn's neck and brought their lips together again.

It was tender.

It was sweet.

It was home.

After their impromptu make out session; they got back to their seats in time to see two more categories called before it was Rachel's turn. Quinn felt Rachel's clammy hand slip into hers and she could literally feel how nervous her wife was as the announcers began reading off the names of the women that were nominated alongside of her.

* * *

"Are they gunna show Mommy soon? Are they gunna say her name? Is it gunna show Mama too? She looked so pretty," Noah went on and on- Rachel Berry style- from his seat on the couch between Santana and Brittany.

"Soon dude, soon." Santana told him. And when she looked back over at Brittany she saw that her eyes were on Rachel and Quinn's little boy- who looked remarkably like Quinn- she knew what Brittany was thinking.

Which Brittany confirmed a moment later.

"I want one San," she said in the sweetest tone and Santana melted. "Can we?" After a moment Santana nodded.

She could never deny Brittany anything.

And the thought of raising kids with her was something she had once never thought possible but now it was sort of a dream waiting to come true.

"Really?" Brittany asked with a tone that was a cross between surprise and adoration.

"Really," Santana said with a grin and Brittany threw herself at the girl in a passionate kiss; not even realizing that they were squishing Noah between them.

Noah curled his lip and tried his best, but still failed miserably at separating them.

"Sorry dude," Santana said as the kiss broke. She reached down, messed up his blond hair, and when he looked up at her with his big brown eyes and a ridiculous Rachel Berry pout; she wondered how in the world Quinn and Rachel managed to have a kid that looks so much like the both of them.

"Noah," Brittany called to him and he looked over at her; but she was pointing at the television. Both Santana and Brittany watched the boy's eyes move to the screen where he saw both of his moms faces lighting it up as the announcers called Rachel's name.

"So pretty," he said with adoration and Santana nodded. She was also a bit enamored with her two best friends.

"They sure are," Brittany agreed as she rubbed his back. She was so proud of Rachel and it was about damn time in her opinion that Rachel was being recognized for her hard work.

Meanwhile, Santana was lost in thought. She thought about all that Quinn and Rachel had gone through to be where they were now and she was proud.

_So fucking proud._

And as they announced the winner all three of them sucked in a breath.

/

"It's time honey," Blaine called to Kurt from the living room of their Paris apartment. "Hurry or you'll miss it," he said and within seconds Kurt rushed into the room.

Well he ran actually and nearly landed on Blaine as he jumped onto the couch. Blaine could only laugh at his silly husband because he knew award shows were one of Kurt's favorite things ever.

"Oh my god!" Kurt shouted effectively breaking Blaine out of his thoughts and turned his attention to the television.

"What?"

"Ugh she looks awful," he said with a curled lip as the screen was on some actress that Blaine wasn't familiar with. Whoever it was that had displeased Kurt's eye for fashion wasn't Rachel and that was all Blaine cared about. "Some of these women should just fire their stylists," Kurt continued.

"And hire you?"

"Maybe," Kurt told him idly but then he raised one of his eyebrows as he let the idea sink in a bit. "I mean I love Paris and all but sometimes I certainly do miss home," Blaine nodded in complete agreement. "I miss our friends, Carole and my dad… maybe we could move to L.A. and I could work as a stylist to the stars… what do you say?"

"While I do what?"

"Whatever you want to do babe," Kurt said and Blaine smiled at him. "Ooh you could be a stay at home dad and raise our babies."

And Blaine swooned.

He continued to stare at his husband as he let the thought of having kids with Kurt wash over him. Another squeal from Kurt brought him out of fantasy land- again. And this time when he looked at the television he saw Rachel and Quinn; and he was instantly filled with pride as they announced Rachel's category.

"She looks fabulous!" Kurt shouted and Blaine nodded. "That dress is a perfect choice and it accentuates her baby belly in all the right ways."

"Quinn looks stunning too," Blaine added.

"Oh my god! Yes she does… but when has Quinn Fabray not looked stunning?" Blaine could only smile in agreement with that. "They are a picture of beauty, the two of them.

"Well they did call the right man to ask which dresses to choose," Blaine said and watched Kurt's face flush with embarrassment. He looked over briefly at the man of his dreams and smiled.

"Yes they did," he said proudly and his eyes turned back to the television. Blaine watched with love as Kurt clasped his hand over his mouth in anticipation just before they called the winner's name.

/

Mike was sitting on the couch in the Manhattan loft that he shared with his wife Tina. The Tony Awards were on and Tina wasn't home yet. He knew she would be angry if she missed Rachel's category and he knew it was coming up soon because they had announced it before the commercial break. He had just set the DVR to record it from that point on when Tina came storming into the house. He could tell instantly that she was angry.

"Did I miss it?" She shouted as she tossed her jacket onto the hook and completely missed. When it fell to the floor she ignored it and continued to walk toward him.

"No," he shook his head and watched a smile grace her beautiful face. She sat next to him and kissed his cheek. "So should I not ask how work was?"

"It was fine," she chuckled. "I mean the director is the biggest ass Broadway has ever seen but I honestly can't wait until rehearsals are over and I can just get lost in the story night after night," his smile widened at how much she loved the show she was about to star in. "But how about you?" He arched his eyebrow. "Work?" She clarified.

"Oh… it was great, the kids are amazing," was his answer and she smiled bright and cuddled into his side.

"I can't wait to see the next show," she told him and both of their eyes focused on the television as the show came back from the commercial break.

They waited patiently through the categories that weren't Rachel's and they both took a deep breath as Rachel's category was announced and Rachel's name was called.

"They look-"

"Incredible," Mike finished. He watched his best friend Quinn as she stared at the girl of her dreams. He certainly knew that feeling. After all that they had been through this was a wonderful moment for them and with all that had changed it was nice that some things would always stay the same.

Like how a song remains unchanged.

They looked beautiful.

Rachel was glowing in more ways than one and he knew that Tina was feeling the same amount of pride as he was when they watched their oldest friends.

"Oh god I think I'm going to be sick," Tina announced nervously just before they called the name of the winner.

/

Sugar was bouncing in her seat as she sat across from Sawyer who was glaring at her- HBIC style; something she must have picked up from Quinn… or Santana… or both.

Brody and Puck were sitting on either side of the girls as they all stared intently at the screen.

"Rachel is going to look so good I know it," Sugar said.

"She always looks good," Brody told her and was promptly slugged in the stomach by his girlfriend.

"What… it's okay when you say that Rachel… or Quinn for that matter is hot, but I can't?"

"Nope… you can't," she teased and then settled into his side. He was so happy with Sugar and even though Rachel and Quinn had advised him to be careful when they started dating it turned out that she was actually perfect for him and he was so happy that he finally found a good girl.

_Even if she was a bit crazy sometimes._

Sugar started bouncing again and Sawyer reached over and stopped her by putting a hand on her wrist.

"Stop bouncing before I strangle you," she said sweetly but Sugar knew that look so she stopped moving immediately.

"Harsh babe," Puck told his wife but when he saw that she was rubbing the small bump on her belly he knew why instantly.

"Oh I'm sorry that this baby is making me sick to my stomach and Sugar's bouncing is NOT HELPING!" She glared at Sugar again and the girl ceased all movement.

In fact, Sawyer thought she stopped breathing for a minute.

Puck just decided to rub Sawyer's back in an effort to calm her down, and he could tell it was working as she settled into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. Sugar shot Brody a look that was a cross between terrified and… well jest terrified.

"Bitch be crazy," she whispered to him so that only he could hear. He giggled and draped his arm across her shoulder and held her close.

All eyes were on the television and several squeals were heard when Rachel and Quinn were shown. Everyone was beaming with pride but no one more than Puck.

He was just in awe of his Jew babe and baby mama. They were both so beautiful and stunning and he knew Rachel was going to win- he just fucking knew it- but that didn't stop him from getting nervous and feeling his stomach drop when they were about to announce the winner.

/

Mercedes was sitting on the couch at Artie's house. Sam was sitting beside her and Artie's girlfriend Stacie was sitting on her other side. Artie wheeled into the room with a bowl of popcorn on his lap.

"Thanks for coming over to watch this with me you guys," he said and Mercedes shot him a wide smile.

"Rachel wouldn't have it any other way," she said and Sam giggled because it was true. "She'd want us together to watch it. In fact, if she could've had her way we'd all be in the audience with her right now."

"Truth," Artie said with a chuckle.

"I just still can't believe y'all know Rachel Berry," Stacie said and Artie smiled at her.

"You'll meet her someday babe I promise."

"And Quinn Fabray," the girl gushed. "She's like my favorite actress ever, I was so sad when her show got cancelled but at least she's making movies and the movies she is making are incredible too… I just still can't believe y'all know them… and are like friends with them," she continued to gush and Sam watched her with a grin.

If she wasn't just the sweetest girl in the world he might've thought she was dating Artie solely because he was her director and he knew famous people that she adored but he knew better. They had been out on double dates a few times and he knew this girl pretty well. She was also from a very small town like they were and she just fell in love with Artie; the same way he had with Mercedes years before.

And there was no doubt about that.

Getting to meet some of her favorite celebrities because of him was just a bonus.

She reached over and put the popcorn bowl onto the table and then grasped Artie's hand and smiled at him like he was the greatest thing ever.

And Sam knew that look; he had it every time he looked at his on again, off again- and definitely on again- girlfriend.

She looked back at him just as smitten as she was they day of junior prom when he asked her to dance; and they cuddled close. When Rachel's category was announced and Rachel was shown they all gasped.

And Stacie nearly passed out when she saw them.

Artie looked at Quinn and marveled at all she had overcome and felt a sense of pride wash over him for his friend; Mercedes felt the same way staring at Rachel and they all beamed with pride as the winner was called.

/

In a New York loft apartment Jesse St. James stood behind the couch as he watched the screen light up with the face of the girl he once thought he could love.

And he paced, sitting wasn't an option… not now.

On the other side of the room leaning against the door was Cassie July. She looked over at her boyfriend as he paced and she grinned. And then her eyes landed on the screen where she saw Rachel fucking Berry looking as gorgeous as ever.

_It was annoying._

_And gratifying._

_And she was impressed._

She knew the first day she met Rachel that the girl was going to be a big star someday; and watching her possibly winning a Tony Award was definitely bittersweet.

She was jealous.

But she was even more proud.

She walked over and ran her fingers along Jesse's back which settled him down instantly.

"Calm down Jesse… you and I both know how this is going to turn out," she said and hugged him from behind.

"Do we?"

"It's Rachel Berry," she said simply. "I mean is there any other option?" He nodded knowing she was probably right but as the announcer called the winner he still couldn't fight the nerves.

And frankly neither could she.

/

Finn sat on the living room couch of the house he owned in Lima, Ohio with his wife Gena, and his four year old son Jonathan.

"Daddy!" His son screamed as he ran into the room and Finn caught him around the middle and pulled the boy into his lap. "Mommy says I have to go to bed now and told me to give you kisses and hugs."

"John, would you like to see the most talented singer in the world win the award she was made for? Before you go to bed," he asked and the little boy nodded.

"Can I stay up past my bedtime?" He said with excitement and Finn held back laugh; he looked up at his wife who nodded slightly.

"Yes," he told the boy who started to bounce up and down.

"Just until after you see daddy's friend win her award okay?"

"Okay mommy," he said and he settled back against Finn who was staring intently at the television. Finn was happy with his life, he loved his family, and his job and would not change any of it for the world.

But there were times where he thought about what if his life had taken a different path?

If Rachel had chosen him over Quinn all those years ago.

And then he laughed and shook his head.

"Like would've ever happened," he said to himself. His wife joined him on the couch a few moments later.

"What did you say babe?"

"Oh nothing," Finn told her. "I was just thinking about my friends and the ridiculous crush I once had on Rachel," she nodded knowingly. She and Finn had shared everything since they day they met in the Army and she was aware of his past with Rachel and once told him she thought his crush was cute.

When he called her on it she merely shrugged and said it was funny because Rachel's gay could be seen from space. He laughed at that because- well… it was true.

His eyes focused on Rachel when the camera panned to her and Quinn and he gasped at how beautiful they both looked.

"Daddy is that your friend?"

"Yeah," he said with his stupid sideways grin. "They both are."

"They're so pretty daddy."

"Yeah they are… but mommy is prettier, right?" Finn asked the boy.

"Mommy is the prettiest girl in the whole world," he said and Finn's eyes locked on his wife's eyes for a moment. But then the announcer called Rachel's name and his eyes instantly turned back to the television and he held his breath.

/

Shelby was sitting on the couch in her apartment with Paul next to her and Beth on the other side of the couch and she was staring intently. When Rachel and Quinn were shown in the audience Beth shouted.

"Mommy look! It's Rachel and Mama Quinn!"

"I know Beth," Shelby told her and then stared in awe at her beautiful girls. "God they look gorgeous."

"Yeah," Paul confirmed. "They're both such classic beauties." Shelby nodded and snuggled close to him. Nerves battered her stomach as they announced the winner.

/

Judy and Richard were over at the Berry house to watch the show together. Judy knew the Berry men would be a mess of emotions and when she got there she was proven right. They were both so overcome with emotions; Leroy more so than Hiram. But Hiram was like an energizer bunny for the entire afternoon. When the show finally came on they were both on the edge of their seat even though it would be a while before Rachel's category was called.

And when it came time for that they were even worse. She could see that both men were crying from her seat across from them but when her beautiful daughter's face was shown on the screen she couldn't help but become lost in her own emotions.

Her Quinnie looked so gorgeous and she had a déjà vu feeling of pride watching her baby girl at an award show and then the camera zoomed in on Rachel and she sucked in a breath when they announced her name. She didn't have to look over at Rachel's dads to know that neither one of them were breathing as the winner was announced.

/

Quinn sat in the audience and could feel Rachel's fingers tightening around hers as they announced the nominees and she knew that Rachel was a mess of nerves but she couldn't help but laugh a little when Rachel stared into the camera when it zoomed in on her; and she shot one of her famous Rachel Berry show smiles.

"Rachel Berry-Fabray for _Left Unsaid_," the announcer said before moving on to the next actress.

Quinn leaned as close as she could once the camera had moved onto the next nominees and she kissed the spot below Rachel's ear.

"I love you Rachel Berry and there is no place safer than by your side," she felt Rachel smile against her cheek. "And don't forget to thank me… when you win." Rachel giggled as Quinn backed away.

But the smiled disappeared and the nerves were back when the announcers spoke again.

"And the Tony award for best actress goes to…"

END.

* * *

**A/N 2: I know, I know I suck but c'mon I could not resist ending it here. This is also my way of proving to you all that the third story will happen, I promise. And you will eventually see this scene again. I'm sorry for ending it this way; but it had to be this way.**

**Also please don't assume that because Rachel and Quinn named their son Noah that Puck is the sperm donor. Please be patient with me and wait until you see how the story plays out before you decide that you don't like it; you will most likely be pleasantly surprised.**

**The title of the chapter comes from the song Home to Me by Josh Kelley which is also the title of the third story. I will begin posting it as soon as I'm done writing it; hopefully it won't be too long of a wait. I have just finished chapter 21 and there will be 34. I'm hoping 6 to 8 weeks as I have a lot going on personally, in the next month; but no matter what I'll get it to you as soon as I finish it!**

**The adventure will be about Rachel and Quinn's journey into the next five years of their lives; including careers, a wedding, and babies. **

**I hope you will all join me for Home to Me.**

**Stay tuned…**


End file.
